L'héritier du Manoir Prince
by Matteic
Summary: Quand Harry se réveille un matin, il découvre Severus Rogue blessé dans le salon de Privet Drive et essaie de le cacher. Mais Tante Pétunia les découvre et dévoile un secret gardé pendant treize ans, qui va changer leur vie. TRADUIT DE L'ANGLAIS.
1. Un visiteur inattendu

**Saga "Manoir Prince" - 1**

Bonjour tout le monde !

Bienvenue dans un nouveau monde, une série RogueMentor!/Harry, un peu comme ce que j'ai fait avec Teacherbev, mais sans le côté 'mignonnet' qui déplaisait à certains.

Cet univers est né de l'imagination mise en commun de deux auteur(e)s, _DaughterOfAres_ (qui a publié la première histoire) et _Snapegirlkmf_ (qui a publié le reste).

Avertissement : un bon T pour la violence et le langage (en gros, le niveau des livres à partir du 5), mention de châtiments corporels (fessée) mais rien d'exagéré, ça correspond à ce qui se passe dans une famille. Mention de punitions plus violentes dans les souvenirs des uns et des autres.

Personnages principaux : Rogue, Harry, Draco (que j'orthographie avec un C)

Chronologie : après le 3ème livre.

* * *

**L'héritier du Manoir Prince**

**1 - Un visiteur inattendu**

Severus Rogue avait toujours connu les risques quand il avait accepté d'espionner pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Il avait toujours su qu'un jour arriverait où sa couverture de fidèle Mangemort et serviteur de Voldemort serait réduite à zéro et où il devrait courir pour sauver sa peau.

Il ne s'était simplement pas attendu à ce que ça se produise si tôt, ni que ses poursuivants seraient à ce point déterminés à mettre fin à son existence. Mais Lucius et McNair étaient décidés à le faire passer de vie à trépas, pour ce qu'ils avaient appelé ses « actions de trahison et de perfidie envers les disciples les plus fidèles du Grand Lord Voldemort ». Rogue avait envie de ricaner devant ce ramassis de balivernes, c'était tellement typique de la mentalité des Mangemorts. C'était uniquement par la proclamation de leur maître fou comme un perfectionniste visionnaire qu'ils recevraient tous gloire et honneur et deviendraient maîtres du monde, seulement en disant qu'ils étaient meilleurs que les autres qu'ils pouvaient justifier les atrocités qu'ils avaient commises : les meurtres, les cambriolages, les viols, les Sortilèges Impardonnables. Une myriade de péchés qui pouvait être excusée par les mots « Faites ceci car le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'ordonne, il est la Voie et le Droit. »

C'était grâce à ça que les autres dormaient la nuit, sans les horribles cauchemars qui hantaient ceux avec une conscience et une âme, comme l'espion Severus.

Eh bien, maintenant, c'était fini. Il ne pouvait plus être les yeux et les oreilles de Dumbledore, ne pouvait plus rattraper les péchés de sa jeunesse, quand il avait naïvement suivi le charismatique Lucius Malefoy dans le chemin de gauche, en direction de l'obscurité. Car maintenant ils savaient qu'il était un membre du côté clair, depuis qu'il avait refusé de torturer et de violer la petite Moldue de sept ans. Au lieu de ça, il l'avait laissée partir, la renvoyant chez elle, dans la maison qu'il avait vue dans son esprit en Légilimencie.

Aucun vrai disciple du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait ainsi laissé passer cette occasion de jouer avec un Moldu. C'était le nectar des Mangemorts, leur divertissement du soir, après la réunion. Severus avait été pris au dépourvu, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Lucius lui donne la pauvre enfant, et n'avait pas été capable de créer un mensonge suffisant, ni de se dissimuler assez pour leur faire croire qu'il appréciait ses « faveurs », et il avait réagi avec ses vrais sentiments : dégoût, horreur et colère envers les animaux qui pouvaient faire ça à un enfant innocent.

Ça avait été un manque de réflexion temporaire, mais ça avait suffi.

Maintenant il fuyait pour sa vie, à travers les Highlands d'Ecosse, les landes du Yorkshire, transplanant juste avant Lucius et McNair. Il était blessé, Lucius lui avait ouvert l'épaule d'un Sort de Découpe bien placé. En fait, il avait de la chance d'être aussi rapide, ou le sort lui aurait tranché la gorge.

Dans l'immédiat, il s'affaiblissait à cause de la perte de sang il avait pansé son bras le mieux possible avec des morceaux de ses robes, mais le sort avait coupé profondément et il ne pouvait pas soigner les dégâts, ou ses poursuivants allaient le rattraper et finir le travail.

Son premier instincts avait été d'aller à Poudlard, mais l'école n'était pas son sanctuaire à présent, et le seul homme qui pouvait l'aider était absent, car c'était les vacances d'été. Il n'osait pas non plus aller à l'impasse du Tisseur, c'était son domicile et là qu'ils iraient en premier.

Il ne restait qu'une option, il devait se terrer comme un renard et se cacher à l'endroit où personne ne penserait à regarder.

Une maison moldue. Numéro quatre Privet Drive, Surrey.

La maison de Pétunia Dursley, sœur de Lily Evans, qu'il avait à une époque aimé d'une passion sans bornes qui remplissait ses nuits de joie. Pétunia, son mari Vernon, leur fils et leur neveu, Harry Potter.

Dumbledore avait posé sur la maison des protections qui devaient maintenir à l'écart Voldemort en personne, s'il avait été dans le pays. Severus savait que cela le protégerait aussi, car il était un membre connu de l'Ordre, et un des gardiens du morveux Potter.

Donc il se concentra, ignorant l'affreux battement dans sa tête, le vertige et la nausée, et utilisant toute sa discipline, transplana Privet Drive.

Il se matérialisa dans le salon d'une maison cossue, devant une cheminée qui semblait sortie d'un de ces magazines de décoration haut de gamme, avec des photos de famille sur la tablette. Il y jeta un coup d'œil, notant sans trop y prendre garde qu'il n'y avait aucune photo du fils de James.

La tête lui tournait et il réussit tout juste à se retenir au bord du canapé, un meuble de daim marron couvert de coussins duveteux. Il tituba sur des jambes qui se repliaient sous lui, s'écroula sur les coussins, sortit sa baguette et lança un sort de Stop-Sang avant de s'effondrer en un tas ensanglanté sur le canapé de Pétunia.

* * *

Harry se réveillait normalement le premier à Privet Drive, c'était le mieux pour prendre une douche non glacée et piquer un peu de nourriture dans le frigo avant d'entamer son interminable liste de corvées. A commencer par préparer le petit déjeuner pour sa tante, son oncle et Dudley, qui mangeait comme dix Hagrids et ne pensaient jamais aux personnes qui mouraient de faim en Afrique. Ou juste sous leur nez, car Harry n'avait généralement que les restes quand ils avaient fini, même si à l'occasion Pétunia lui glissait un toast ou un morceaux de bacon, ou laissait un peu de son propre petit-déjeuner. C'était rare, mais parfois sa tante faisait preuve d'un peu de gentillesse, Merlin savait pourquoi. Harry ne se posait jamais la question, il prenait juste ce qu'on lui donnait.

Il avait appris à ses dépens que poser de mauvaises questions ne lui apportait que des claques et des engueulades, parfois pire, si Oncle Vernon était de mauvaise humeur. Même si Pétunia s'en rendait généralement compte avant lui et envoyait Harry dans sa chambre ou dehors à désherber avant que Vernon le voie. A moins qu'elle soit mécontente de lui, alors elle le laissait souffrir de la main lourde de son oncle ou, une ou deux fois, sa ceinture. Même si ça ne s'était pas produit depuis l'été après sa première année à Poudlard, lorsque Hagrid avait donné à leur précieux Dudley une queue de cochon. Ça avait été super marrant sur le moment, mais quand Vernon avait mis la mains sur son neveu quand il était enfin rentré… Harry s'était fait salement tanner les fesses et il avait probablement une ou deux cicatrices pour rivaliser avec Dudley là où ils avaient enlevé la queue.

Mais tout ça c'était il y a des années, il avait treize ans maintenant, presque quatorze, et ce matin il était debout avant tout le monde, cette bande de flemmards. Il se doucha en vitesse et s'habilla, puis se glissa en bas pour voir ce qu'il pouvait grappiller dans le frigo, quand il vit une chose noire bizarre sur le nouveau canapé en daim.

_Hein ? C'est quoi ce truc ? On dirait un gros tas de chiffons._

S'approchant, il put distinguer la silhouette d'un homme étendu sur le canapé, un homme qu'il reconnaissait, un homme qui s'habillait toujours en noir des pieds à la tête, un homme qui, il le savait, le détestait, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi : son redoutable professeur de potions, Severus Rogue.

Harry regarda Severus, totalement sidéré. Qu'est-ce que Rogue fichait ici ? Endormi sur le canapé ?

Un instant plus tard, Rogue grogna et remua, et Harry vit les traces caractéristiques du sang sur les vêtements du sorcier – il savait que c'était du sang car le professeur saignait aussi sur le canapé.

_Oh, Merlin ! Je dois le faire partir de là. Si Tante Pétunia ou Oncle Vernon voient ça… ils vont péter les plombs, et Pétunia va être furax en voyant le sang sur son canapé neuf_, pensa rapidement Harry. Mais allait-il oser réveiller le professeur ?

Alors qu'il se mordillait la lèvre, Severus ouvrit les yeux.

Et des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier.


	2. Le secret de Pétunia

**2 – Le secret de Pétunia**

La dernière chose que Pétunia Dursley s'attendait à voir en ce samedi matin de début juillet était son neveu aidant un homme en robes noires tachées de sang qui répandait ledit sang sur son canapé en daim tout neuf.

- Professeur, vous devez vous lever, vous ne pouvez pas rester ici. Si ma tête ou, Merlin, mon oncle vous voit… disait Harry, essayant de son mieux de soulever l'homme plus lourd que lui pour lui faire quitter le canapé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ramené ici, Harry James Potter ? demanda Pétunia à voix basse, car elle non plus ne voulait pas réveiller son mari. Vernon était grincheux comme un ours quand il était réveillé brusquement, et il serait fou de rage s'il voyait une de ces 'créatures surnaturelles' dans sa maison.

Pétunia les rejoignit, ses pantoufles roses pelucheuses ne faisant pas de bruit sur la moquette beige. Avec son peignoir à motifs roses drapé autour d'elle, elle semblait sortie tout droit des pages de _Maison Décoration_. Ses yeux bleus s'arrondirent de stupéfaction et de choc.

- Severus_ Rogue_ ? Mais-mais c'est _impossible_ ! Elle appuya sa main sur son cœur comme si elle était sur le point de s'évanouir. « Elle m'a dit que tu étais mort !

Harry, inquiet, regarda un adulte puis l'autre en se demandant s'il dormait encore et si c'était quelque sorte de cauchemar.

- Tante Pétunia ? Tu devrais peut-être t'asseoir. Tu as l'air un peu… euh… pâle.

Il tendit la main pour l'aider, mais elle refusa l'aide et regarda d'un œil acéré l'homme qu'elle avait considéré comme mort pendant treize ans. L'homme complètement sonné assis sur son canapé neuf avec un air de déterré.

- Je vais bien. Toi, file me chercher des compresses et des pansements. Dépêche-toi, Vernon ne doit pas voir de sorcier à moitié mort sur le canapé du salon.

- Oui, Tante Pétunia. Harry fila chercher ce qui avait été demandé.

Severus regarda Pétunia d'un air agacé.

- Eh bien, tu n'as pas beaucoup changé, hein ? demanda-t-il à voix basse, s'appuyant sur son bras valide. « Toujours aussi autoritaire.

- Humf ! Et toi, toujours aussi mal tenu, je vois. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Severus ? Tu t'es fait tabasser pour vagabondage ? Ou pour ivresse publique, comme ton incapable de père ?

Severus prit sa respiration, il n'était pas encore en état de se disputer avec Pétunia. Mais il n'allait pas non plus ignorer ses commentaires.

- Retiens cette langue, Tuna. N'oublie pas, je ne suis pas ta sœur, je te rendrai muette s'il le faut.

Elle poussa un petit cri offensé.

- Tu n'oserais pas faire de la magie dans ma propre maison ?

- Essaie. Il montra les dents comme un fauve et elle recula. « Je n'ai jamais eu trop de patience pour tes grands airs, Pétunia, et le peu qu'il me reste est en train de disparaître rapidement. Donc à ta place, je n'insisterais pas.

Il la fixa avec un de ses froncements de sourcils les plus menaçants. C'était du bluff bien sûr, il n'avait pas la force de se soigner, encore moins de jeter un sort à Pétunia, dans l'état où il était. Mais il aurait préféré être écorché vif plutôt que d'admettre une quelconque faiblesse en face de Pétunia Dursley, pointilleuse, proprette et pincée. _Pétunia proprette aux lèvres pincées, comme Lily et moi l'appelions, quand nous étions petits et passions notre temps à lui casser les pieds._ Quand il avait été innocent et que Lily Evans était sa meilleure amie, la sorcière qui habitait à côté de chez lui.

A cet instant Harry revint avec les pansements et compresses. « Tiens, Tante Pétunia. Il lui tendit son paquet. « Professeur, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

Rogue le regarda d'un air méprisant.

- Je pense que c'est évident, Potter. Cependant, si vous avez besoin que je vous le précise, j'ai été pris dans un duel.

- Et tu n'as pas gagné, renifla Pétunia. « Enlève ces robes, ou le nom que vous leur donnez, Severus, et laisse-moi voir cette plaie.

Severus la regarda d'un air noir.

- Je peux m'en occuper moi-même, dit-il d'un ton agacé.

- Ne sois pas ridicule, Severus ! Tu ne tiens pas debout, la seule chose qui te maintient éveillé est ton bon sang d'orgueil de mâle. Maintenant cesse de jouer le Spartiate et laisse-moi t'aider, parce que si tu meurs, je ne dépenserai pas un sou pour tes funérailles.

Severus ricana brièvement.

- Tu préférerais que je crève sur le pavé, hein ?

- Je préférerais que tu ne crèves pas du tout, crétin borné ! aboya Pétunia. « Maintenant arrête de bouger et laisse-moi t'aider. Les hommes ! Si je n'avais pas promis à Lily, il y a toutes ces années…

Elle se tut alors que Severus déboutonnait ses robes et réussissait à les faire glisser de ses épaules, révélant une mauvaise coupure de huit centimètres dans son biceps.

- Bon sang, Severus ! Tu as besoin de points de suture, qu'est-ce qui a fait ça, un couteau ?

- Mets juste un pansement, Petunia. Je guérirai ça plus tard, ordonna Severus d'une voix fatiguée. « Et non, ce n'était pas un couteau, c'était un sort.

- Un sort ! répéta Harry, regardant la blessure avec une sorte de fascination horrifiée. D'après la façon dont ils agissaient, il semblait que sa tante et Rogue se connaissaient. Mais comment ? « Euh… quel genre de sort fait ça ?

- Un genre que vous ne devriez jamais apprendre, Potter, dit Severus d'un ton sec, tressaillant légèrement quand Pétunia défit les morceaux de tissu sanguinolents et appuya avec une compresse.

- Evidemment. Ça te ressemble de te trouver mêlé à des ennuis pareils. Toi et ma sœur, toujours des bêtises quand vous étiez gamins et on dirait que rien n'a changé, dit Pétunia en soufflant entre ses dents d'un air agacé, mais la main légère en enlevant la compresse tachée de sang et en appliquant une propre. « Humf ! On dirait que le saignement diminue.

- Euh, vous vous connaissez, Tante Pétunia ? demanda Harry, stupéfait.

Mais ce fut Rogue qui répondit. « Malheureusement, oui. J'étais le voisin des Evans en grandissant, mais Lily a été la seule à condescendre à jouer avec moi. Votre tante était trop occupée à faire l'insupportable je-sais-tout.

- Toi et ma sœur étiez les gamins les plus exaspérants de la planète, Severus, et tu le sais très bien. Avec tous vos bavardages sur Poudlard ceci et Poudlard cela, et vos sorts idiots qui ont coloré mes cheveux en vert pendant une semaine.

- Lily n'a jamais voulu faire ça, c'était un accident, se défendit Rogue.

- Vous connaissiez ma mère, monsieur ? demanda Harry, le souffle coupé. Rogue avait connu sa mère tout ce temps et il n'avait jamais rien dit ?

- Et comment. Ils se sont même fiancés, juste après avoir quitté leur espèce d'école.

Harry sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. Rogue et sa mère, fiancés ?

- Mais ensuite _il_ a rompu les fiançailles, a dit qu'il avait un travail très important à faire pour une espèce d'Ordre secret, et qu'il ne pouvait pas épouser Lily, c'était trop dangereux. Donc il est parti un soir et Lily a eu le cœur brisé. Puis une semaine plus tard, elle a reçu une sorte de lettre disant que tu étais mort, et pendant un moment j'ai cru qu'elle allait te suivre dans cette maudite tombe. Elle était si déprimée qu'elle ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus, pleurait toute la journée, nos parents ne savaient plus quoi faire. Ils allaient la mettre dans un hôpital psychiatrique quand je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait venir vivre avec moi quelques mois. Elle a accepté, et est venue s'installer avec Vernon et moi. Je venais d'apprendre que nous allions avoir une famille, vous voyez, et j'ai pensé que ça pourrait lui remonter le moral d'apprendre qu'elle allait être une tante. Et c'est alors qu'elle m'a dit.

Elle avait fini de panser l'épaule de Rogue et il remonta délicatement sa manche, même s'il ne ferma pas le bouton.

- T'a dit quoi ? Qu'elle était soudain folle amoureuse de James Potter ? Il n'avait pas commencé à lui faire la cour à l'époque ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire amer. La nature de son travail sous couverture l'avait forcé à feindre sa propre mort, et il avait toujours regretté de ne pas avoir dit la vérité à Lily, mais Dumbledore avait insisté que personne ne devait savoir à part lui-même. Après la mort de Voldemort, il avait été révélé que Severus avait toujours été un espion pour le côté clair.

- Oui, mais même lui n'a jamais su la vérité. Les mains de Pétunia s'immobilisèrent soudain, puis se tordirent dans les compresses ensanglantées. « Lily m'a fait jurer, sur mon bébé et mon âme immortelle, de ne jamais le dire. Parce que je ne pouvais pas ne pas le remarquer, pas quand nous vivions dans la même maison…

- Remarquer quoi, Tante Pétunia ?

La femme se mordit la lèvres, et ses yeux bleus étaient étrangement vides. Puis elle détourna le regard. Les deux sorciers la regardèrent, perplexes. Quel secret Lily avait-elle détenu qui lui avait fait exiger une telle promesse de sa grande sœur ? Enfin, Tante Pétunia se tourna à nouveau vers eux, rassemblant tout son courage.

- Je suppose que ça n'a pas d'importance maintenant, maintenant que Lily est morte ainsi que James. Maintenant que tu es en vie, Severus. Je n'ai gardé le secret que par respect pour la mémoire de ma sœur, si j'avais su que tu étais encore de ce monde, Severus, je t'aurais contacté il y a des années, afin que tu t'occupes de ton propre moutard et que j'aie pas à me le coltiner.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Pétunia ?

- Tu veux savoir ce qui a empêché Lily de se tuer quand elle a appris que tu étais mort, Severus ? feula Pétunia. « Puis-je te dire un petit secret. Seulement une chose. Le fait qu'elle portait ton enfant. Elle pointa un doigt vers Harry. « C'est _ton_ fils, Severus ! Pas celui de James, _le tien_ !

- Tu délires, bon sang ! Il ne me ressemble en rien.

- Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses. Lily lui a jeté un sort dès sa naissance, pour qu'il ressemble à son nouveau père, James. Mais j'ai toujours su la vérité. Lily n'a pas eu d'autre choix que se confier à moi, mais elle n'a jamais voulu que James sache, s'est dit qu'il n'accepterait jamais d'élever le bâtard d'un autre homme, en particulier le tien. Elle a dit que vous vous haïssiez à mort.

- C'est vrai. Potter était un crétin arrogant, une brute épaisse, répondit Severus, encore sonné par la révélation. _Mon fils. J'ai un fils ? Oh Merlin, comment est-ce possible ? Potter est de moi, pas de James ? Je dois être en train de rêver, ou de délirer à cause du sang perdu._ La vérité était si inattendue qu'il ne pouvait presque pas y trouver de logique, et ses pensées tournaient en rond à toute vitesse, si bien qu'il réussit seulement à dire « Quel sort a-t-elle lancé ?

L'esprit de Harry était en ébullition. Il entendait encore et encore la voix de Pétunia, « _C'est ton fils, Rogue ! Pas celui de James, le tien !_ » Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Le sorcier avec lequel il voulait le moins entretenir une relation était maintenant son _père_.

Mais avant qu'il pût dire ou faire quoi que ce fût, ils entendirent les pas sourds de quelqu'un marchant à l'étage, puis le bruit de la douche.

- Vite, toi ! Aide-moi à l'installer dans ta chambre ! ordonna Pétunia. « Nous pouvons le cacher là jusqu'à ce que ton oncle parte pour sa partie de golf avec M. Mason.

À eux deux, ils réussirent à emmener le sorcier affaibli à l'étage et dans la chambre de Harry. Ils l'installèrent dans le lit, puis Pétunia et Harry descendirent pour préparer le petit déjeuner comme d'habitude, laissant leur visiteur inattendu ruminer le fait qu'il était maintenant le père d'un garçon de treize ans qu'il avait toujours considéré comme une plaie, un morveux arrogant comme son père, James Potter. Sauf que pas une goutte du sang de James Potter ne circulait dans les veines de Harry. Celui de Rogue, si.

Assommé par cette nouvelle et par la perte de sang, Severus s'abandonna sur l'oreiller et s'endormit. Son corps avait besoin de repos et sans sommeil il ne serait pas capable de réfléchir correctement. Donc il se laissa glisser dans les songes, et rêva de Lily tenant un nouveau-né aux cheveux sombres et disant « Regarde ton fils, Sev ! C'est le portrait craché de son père. »

* * *

**Important** : les deux premiers chapitres sont assez courts, comme vous avez vu, mais les suivants sont nettement plus longs. Ça signifie plus de lecture (et des reviews plus longues ?) mais aussi plus d'attente entre les mises à jour. Je ferai ce que je peux, sachant que je vais déménager cet été et que je n'aurai pas toujours d'accès à Internet.

Le plus simple je pense est de mettre l'histoire en alerte ou dans vos favoris (ils sont triés par date) afin de ne pas venir voir pour rien. Non, je ne dis pas ça pour mes stats, la seule qui m'intéresse est le nombre de reviews (à bon entendeur…)

Bises et bons examens à ceux qui commencent.


	3. Pas tant pourri gâté

Vous avez de la chance, j'avais pris un peu d'avance…

* * *

**3 – Pas tant pourri-gâté**

L'esprit de Harry tournait à toute vitesse, comme les roues arrières d'une voiture prise dans la boue. Rogue était son père. Severus _Rogue_ était son père. Lily avait aimé Rogue, pas James, et il en était la preuve. Il devait s'être perdu dans ses réflexions car il revint brusquement à la réalité quand la main osseuse de Pétunia le secoua et qu'elle cria presque dans son oreille :

- _Réveille-toi_ ! Ce n'est pas le moment de rêvasser. Mets une serviette humide sur la tache et une couverture par-dessus pour que Vernon ne voie pas le sang, tu nettoieras plus tard. Puis va à la cuisine et mets-toi au travail, tu sais que ton oncle déteste attendre. Dépêche-toi ! » Elle tapa dans ses mains.

Harry se précipita, cachant les traces de sang sur le canapé, puis allant dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner comme d'habitude. Il sortit vite une poêle et un grand bol, le carton d'œufs, du lait, du beurre, du bacon et du pain. Il sortit également une petite boîte de fruits de placard, car Pétunia n'aimait pas les petits-déjeuners copieux et ne mangeait généralement que du pain grillé, des fruits et un yaourt. Il lança la cafetière, puis commença à mélanger huit œufs, les battant jusqu'à obtenir un mélange léger et mousseux. Il avait appris à cuisiner tout petit, peut-être quatre ou cinq ans, dès que Pétunia lui avait fait confiance pour s'approcher du four sans brûler vif. Quand il avait su faire une nourriture mangeable, elle lui avait confié la cuisine, du moins quand son oncle était là.

Dudley descendit l'escalier dans un bruit de tonnerre et entra dans la cuisine d'un pas d'éléphant.

- Dégage, crevette ! » ordonna-t-il, donnant une bourrade à Harry dans son chemin vers le frigo pour se servir de jus de fruit.

Le mouvement fit tomber une partie des œufs de Harry.

Dudley engloutit du jus à même le carton, un peu de liquide coulant sur son triple menton. Il regarda la tache jaune sur le sol immaculé et beugla :

- Maman ! Harry a encore fait des saletés par terre !

- Nettoie ça, bon à rien ! » aboya Pétunia, sans se fatiguer à venir voir elle-même.

- Oui, Tante Pétunia, » répondit Harry, allant éponger la tache avec un torchon humide et un peu de sel. Dudley n'était jamais accusé de quoi que ce fût, elle croyait toujours ce qu'il disait. Dudley ricana et poussa encore Harry en se dirigeant vers la table pour lire les pages jeunesse du journal. Harry se mordit les lèvres et regretta de ne pas avoir sa baguette pour transformer son cousin en cochon d'Inde et lui donner des coups de pied, pour changer.

Quand Vernon descendit, dans son meilleur polo de golf, pantalon de tweed, chaussures de cuir et casquette, Harry avait achevé de mettre le déjeuner sur la table. Il s'était brûlé le doigt sur la poêle quand Dudley l'avait poussé pour voler un morceau de bacon en train de s'égoutter, mais au moins il n'avait brûlé ni le bacon ni les toasts, merci Merlin.

La famille s'assit et commença à dévorer la nourriture, alors que Harry restait debout en retrait, comme un serviteur, attendant qu'ils aient fini pour nettoyer leurs assiettes.

- Je veux que tu désherbes les plates-bandes aujourd'hui, devant et derrière. Paille celles de devant et nettoie la cabane. Après ça, fais tout ce que te demande ta tante dans la maison, compris ?

- Oui, Oncle Vernon. » Harry savait déjà tout ça, mais il fit comme si de rien, car Vernon ne manquait jamais une occasion de donner des ordres à son neveu. Son oncle continua, Harry l'écoutant à moitié, ses pensées revenant sur la révélation incroyable du matin… Rogue était son père.

Une tape sur l'oreille le fit sortir de ses rêveries en sursaut.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, morveux ? Tu n'as pas entendu que j'avais besoin de mes clubs ? M. Mason sera là dans une minute ! Dépêche-toi, paresseux !

- Oui, monsieur. Désolé, » fit Harry, faisant attention à garder ses yeux sur le sol.

- Remue-toi ! » Vernon l'attrapa par l'épaule, le faisant pivoter et l'envoyant vers le placard du couloir avec une tape sur les fesses.

Harry tressaillit, mais obéit, priant pour que la partie de Vernon se passe bien.

Puis il commença à desservir la table, trouvant un toast froid et du bacon sous la serviette de Pétunia. Il les mangea en vitesse, pendant que son oncle était aux toilettes. Il mangea aussi le reste des œufs brouillés, froids, s'assurant que personne ne le voyait. Dudley s'était mis à glapir un jour en le voyant manger les restes, quand ils étaient petits, et Vernon avait traité Harry de ramasse-ordures et lui avait donné une telle raclée qu'il n'avait pas pu s'asseoir pendant le reste de la journée. Donc maintenant il jetait un coup d'œil autour de lui avant de manger, c'était plus sûr.

Quand Vernon fut parti et Dudley occupé avec ses amis dehors, Harry lava le canapé, regrettant une fois de plus de ne pas pouvoir utiliser de magie.

* * *

Severus se réveilla en se sentant un peu mieux qu'au matin, même s'il avait encore l'impression qu'un train de marchandises lui était passé dessus. C'était les effets secondaires de trop de Transplanage, et de l'épuisement. Enfin, c'était mieux qu'être six pieds sous terre. Il s'assit prudemment, son bras gauche le lançait et brûlait comme un feu d'enfer. Un rapide coup d'œil à la fenêtre lui apprit que c'était le début de l'après-midi, il avait dormi toute la matinée.

Il enleva prudemment ses robes, portant en dessous une chemise noire à manche courtes et le bandage de Pétunia avait posé. Il avait commencé à le défaire délicatement, sa baguette sur les genoux pour lancer le sort de guérison, quand on toqua à la porte.

- Professeur ? Vous êtes réveillé ?

- Oui. »

Harry se glissa dans la chambre, un plateau dans les mains, fermant aussitôt la porte. Sur le plateau se trouvaient un bol de soupe, une tartine de fromage grillé et un verre d'eau glacée.

- Pour vous, monsieur. Tante Pétunia a pensé que vous deviez avoir faim.

- Mettez ça là » Severus désigna la table de nuit du menton. « Je mangerai quand j'aurai fini de me soigner. »

Harry posa le plateau, se demandant pourquoi Rogue le regardait d'un œil aussi sévère. Bon, d'accord, il était un peu sale à cause de l'herbe hachée mise dans les plates-bandes, et en sueur, mais Rogue n'avait pas à faire une tête pareille. Puis il regarda le sorcier défaire le bandage, tressaillant légèrement quand le bord du tissu toucha la plaie à vif.

Severus prit ensuite sa baguette et la pointa sur la plaie, mais sentit des yeux le fixer. Il leva la tête, agacé, et vit Harry le regarder les yeux ronds.

- Arrêtez de faire cette tête de carpe ahurie, Potter. Vous n'avez jamais vu de sort de guérison ? »

Harry secoua la tête, pétrifié à la vue de la plaie rouge sombre sur un bras plutôt musclé, étonnamment pour un homme qui ne faisait pas de sports.

- Alors il est temps d'apprendre, » dit le maître de Potions en roulant des yeux. Il posa la pointe de sa baguette sur la plaie et entonna « Restituo Salus ! »

Une douce lumière argentée sortit de sa baguette et couvrit la plaie. Quand elle disparut, le bras de Rogue était guéri, à part une fine ligne blanche sur la peau, qui disparaîtrait en quelques heures. Severus posa sa baguette et dit finement :

- C'est un sort que vous devriez apprendre, compte tenu de la quantité de blessures que vous vous faites chaque année, Potter. »

Harry rougit, souhaitant que Rogue ne fasse pas comme s'il était une sorte d'idiot maladroit, toujours à tomber et à se faire mal. La plupart des blessures qu'il avait reçues avaient eu lieu lorsqu'un agent de Voldemort essayait de le tuer, à part quelques accidents de Quidditch. Ici, à Privet Drive, toutes ses blessures venaient de Dudley ou Vernon.

Piqué au vif par ce qu'il avait perçu comme une critique, Harry protesta :

- Comment je peux apprendre ce qu'on ne m'a jamais enseigné ? Mon cerveau est sensé l'absorber par osmose ?

- Vous apprenez en faisant attention, Potter, au lieu de faire des remarques insolentes, lui dit Severus, le regardant d'un de ses airs les plus noirs.

- C'est pas vrai ! » cria Harry, furieux. Il n'avait pas été là depuis cinq minutes et il voulait déjà sauter à la gorge de Rogue. « Peut-être que si j'avais un professeur qui savait enseigner et pas seulement critiquer… »

Il s'arrêta brusquement, car Rogue semblait prêt à l'étrangler.

Avec un effort gigantesque, Severus reprit ses sens. Comment ce sale morveux osait-il insinuer qu'il n'était pas un bon professeur ? Avait-il la moindre idée de la difficulté d'enseigner jour après jour à un groupe d'étudiants surexcités, insolents et bourrés d'hormones ? Qui s'intéressaient plus à leur vie sociale qu'à l'apprentissage d'un art nécessaire à leur survie ?

- Attention à vos paroles, gamin. Vous avez peut-être le droit d'agir en pourri-gâté ici, mais je ne tolérerai pas ça, croyez-moi, » gronda Rogue entre ses dents, les mâchoires si serrées que c'était un miracle qu'aucune dent ne casse. « Revoyez vos manières, jeune homme, ou sinon… » Severus laissa sa phrase en suspens, ne voulant pas faire une menace qu'il ne pourrait pas mettre à exécution.

- Sinon quoi ? » feula Harry, défiant le sorcier comme il avait rêvé de le faire pendant des années. « Vous allez me donner une retenue ? Me priver de sorties ? Me prendre mon balai ? Me donner une raclée ? Vous êtes mon père maintenant, donc vous pouvez me punir comme vous voulez, hein ? C'est ce que vous pensez, je parie. Comme si vivre ici n'était pas une punition suffisante. Eh bien, si vous voulez tant être mon père, Rogue, pourquoi vous n'essayez pas d'ouvrir les yeux ? Vous apprendrez peut-être quelque chose ! »

Severus lutta pour ne pas bondir du lit et secouer le garçon effronté comme un prunier.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est sensé signifier ? » Il garda une voix calme et posée, un leader n'a pas besoin d'élever la voix – seulement les subalternes. Il planta son regard dans celui de sa nouvelle progéniture, recevant la rancœur et la colère de ces yeux verts sans battre un cil.

- Ça signifie, _monsieur_, que je ne suis peut-être pas le pourri-gâté que vous pensez que je suis ! »

Sur ce, Harry sortit en trombe de la chambre, claquant la porte si fort que les étagères à la tête du lit en tremblèrent, avant que Severus pût l'interroger d'avantage.

Le professeur ferma les yeux et compta lentement jusqu'à dix. Et encore… et encore, se forçant à se calmer. Courir après le sale môme et le ramener en le traînant par l'oreille pour exiger des explications n'arrangerait rien, ni l'étrangler, même s'il détestait l'admettre. Soudain, Severus eut envie d'être n'importe où ailleurs qu'à Privet Drive. Il avait eu l'intention de demander à emprunter la chouette de Potter avant que le sale gosse ne commence à l'insulter, afin de pouvoir envoyer un message à Albus et lui dire que sa carrière d'espion était derrière lui.

Severus commença à manger, il n'avait jamais aimé gâcher de la nourriture, il avait trop souffert de la faim étant enfant. Il aurait offert à son fils d'apprendre le sort de Panacée s'il avait demandé, au lieu de l'accuser d'être incompétent. Le culot de ce petit morveux ! Pétunia l'avait certainement trop gâté, s'il se conduisait ainsi en dehors de l'école, sans aucun respect pour l'autorité. Le garçon violait les règles comme il le souhaitait à l'école, et il semblait que ce ne fût pas différent à la maison. Le maître des Potions but lentement sa soupe, bouillant en silence.

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait percuté Pétunia en descendant, elle avait commencé à monter voir pourquoi son neveu hurlait et claquait les portes.

- Que diable se passe-t-il, jeune homme ? Je t'ai envoyé lui apporter son déjeuner et je vois que vous vous êtes disputés. As-tu oublié ce qui se passera si ton oncle découvre que tu caches un sorcier dans ta chambre ?

- Non, » marmonna Harry en regardant la moquette, regrettant déjà de s'être emporté. Il savait très bien qui allait subir la colère de Vernon si Rogue était découvert dans sa chambre. « Je me suis mis en colère et j'ai… oublié. Ça n'arrivera plus.

- J'espère bien, » ordonna-t-elle, agitant un doigt sous son nez. « Pourquoi vous êtes-vous disputés ?

- Pour rien, Tante Pétunia.

- Humf. 'Rien' ne t'amène pas à claquer les portes et à hurler assez fort pour être entendu dans la galaxie d'à côté, Harry James Potter. Tu as le choix. Soit tu me dis, soit je vais demander à Severus.

- Non ! » s'écria Harry, c'était la dernière chose dont il ait besoin, que Pétunia et Rogue s'unissent contre lui. « Il… pense que je me conduis mal avec lui et ce n'est pas vrai, » marmonna-t-il.

- Hein ?

- Il pense que je me conduis mal avec lui, d'accord ? » répéta Harry, énervé.

- Eh bien, si tu lui parles de cette façon, je dirais qu'il a raison, » dit Pétunia d'un ton cassant.

- Pardon, Tante Pétunia. » Puis il ajouta furieux « Rogue et moi on ne s'est jamais entendus, c'est tout. Il est toujours après moi en classe, il ne m'aime pas parce que je suis- » Harry s'arrêta, car il avait été sur le point de dire 'il ne m'aime pas parce que je suis le fils de James Potter' mais c'était un mensonge. « Laisse tomber. »

Pétunia fit mine de le contourner pour entrer dans la chambre.

- D'accord, d'accord ! » Harry se déplaça pour l'empêcher d'aller vers la porte. « Rogue ne m'aime pas parce qu'il pense que je suis comme mon père. »

Pétunia le regarda fixement.

- Harry, ça ne veut rien dire. Pourquoi Severus ne voudrait pas que tu sois comme lui ?

- Non, je veux dire qu'il pensait que je suis James… qui était mon père… euh… on pensait tous que c'était mon père… c'est un crétin arrogant et il pense que je suis pourri-gâté. » Harry se tut.

Pétunia plissa les lèvres.

- Eh bien, si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je serais d'accord avec lui, vu la manière dont tu claques les portes et hurles. Je t'ai mieux élevé que ça, jeune homme !

- Oui, m'dame, » soupira Harry. « Mais c'est un peu sa faute aussi…

- Harry, puis-je suggérer que tu retournes dans cette chambre et que tu essaies de rattraper les choses avec Severus ? Je sais qu'il n'est pas des plus faciles à vivre, mais c'est ton père et tu devrais faire des efforts pour nouer des liens. Il peut te donner une meilleure maison qu'ici, et tu le sais très bien ! »

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il avait vraiment envie d'y croire, mais c'était _Rogue_, pas n'importe qui, avec la langue acérée et le sale caractère.

- Juste parce que c'est mon père, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne me traitera pas comme Vernon, » dit-il d'une voix morne.

Pétunia resta silencieuse un moment, puis reprit la parole. « Dieu sait qu'il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de prendre la défense d'un sorcier au lieu de celle de mon mari, encore moins Severus Rogue, mais tu ne le connais vraiment pas si tu penses que Severus pourrait jamais se conduire envers toi comme Vernon le fait.

- Vraiment ? Comment tu le sais ?

- Parce que ta mère ne se serait jamais fiancée à Vernon. Elle m'avait avertie à son sujet, qu'il était un maniaque du contrôle… et je n'ai pas écouté. »

Elle détourna le regard, puis baissa encore la voix et dit :

- Ça ne sort pas d'entre nous deux. Tu n'as pas à craindre que Severus utilise une ceinture ou une canne contre toi car il a juré sur la tombe de sa mère qu'il ne deviendrait pas comme son père, un ivrogne. Son père tapait sur lui et sur sa mère quand il avait bu. Je le sais parce que nous vivions à côté, Lily et moi n'étions pas idiotes, nous savions ce qui se passait, même si Sev ne l'a jamais admis. Severus a des défauts, mais il tient toujours parole. Maintenant retourne là-bas et demande pardon, parce qu'une chance comme ça, on n'en n'a qu'une dans la vie. »

Cependant Harry hésitait. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il ne se sentait pas encore capable d'aller voir Rogue, et de se laisser engueuler comme un petit enfant. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de ce que sa tante lui avait dit. C'était dix fois plus facile de faire avec Rogue quand il n'était que la chauve-souris graisseuse des cachots et pas son père. Plus facile quand Rogue était le crétin au grand nez qui haïssait Harry Potter, et pas un homme qui avait vécu une enfance maltraitée comme la sienne.

- Plus tard. Je lui parlerai plus tard, Tante Pétunia, promis.

- Tu es têtu comme une bourrique, jeune homme ! Fais comme tu veux, alors. Et je sais très bien d'où te vient ce caractère, Harry, et ce n'est pas de Lily.

- Merci, Tante Pétunia. Je vais m'occuper de la cabane, » dit-il descendant l'escalier en vitesse avant que sa tante puisse dire autre chose.

Il remonterait apporter son dîner à Rogue quand Vernon et Dudley seraient installés devant la télé, il y avait une course de voitures, et il s'excuserait ou quelque chose, parce que sa tante avait raison, tout était mieux que Privet Drive et Rogue ne pouvait pas être pire que son oncle, si ?

(hp)

A la fenêtre de la chambre, Severus regarda Harry sortir, suivi de près par un gros garçon aux cheveux blonds qu'il supposa être le fils de Pétunia, Dudley. _Ils vont probablement jouer à je ne sais quoi avant le dîner_, pensa-t-il et quitta presque la fenêtre. Avant de voir son fils – comme il était étrange de penser à la copie presque conforme de James Potter comme étant de lui – se diriger vers une cabane blanchie à la chaux et commencer à en sortir et y ranger des choses.

_Ah. Pétunia les a envoyés faire du travail dehors. Peut-être que j'avais tort et qu'il n'est pas aussi gâté que ça, s'il a des corvées avec son cousin._

Puis le maître des Potions remarqua que Dudley ne faisait rien, se contentait de regarder Harry faire tout le travail. Il alla même jusqu'à bousculer son cousin plusieurs fois, mais étrangement, Harry ne faisait rien, il continuait simplement à travailler. Au bout de dix minutes, Severus avait très envie de prendre ce sale gosse par l'oreille et de le faire récurer le sol des donjons avec une brosse à dents jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne le sens du travail, ce bébé gâté.

Enfin Harry en eut fini avec le rangement, et son t-shirt était plein de sueur et de poussière. Il voulut boire au tuyau d'arrosage, mais Dudley lui rentra carrément dedans, et le tuyau rebondit, le trempant des pieds à la tête.

Dudley hurla de rire et Severus attendit que son fils se défende. Sûrement cette fois… Harry devait agir. Mais à nouveau, Harry se contenta de s'éloigner, même si Severus pouvait lire dans ses épaules qu'il était furieux.

Un instant après, Severus les entendit entrer dans la maison, et Dudley crier à sa mère « Maman ! Harry a eu un accident avec le tuyau et on dirait un réfugié de Chine ! Ou un rat mouillé ! » Il se remit à rire à plein gosier.

_Accident mon cul !_ pensa Severus, furieux. Il attendit à nouveau que le garçon se défende et dise la vérité, mais tout ce qu'il entendit fut la voix de Pétunia grondant son neveu pour s'être sali, puis l'envoyant à l'étage se doucher et se changer.

- Et dépêche-toi avant que ton oncle rentre !

- Oui, Tante Pétunia, » répondit Harry, abattu.

L'attitude du garçon laissait Severus pantois, car il savait que Harry avait un sale caractère et ne semblait pas du genre à laisser ce bébé morse obèse l'humilier. Cependant c'est exactement ce qui se produisait. La question était pourquoi ?

Severus quitta la fenêtre et s'assit sur la chaise du bureau. Quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il lança rapidement un sort de Dissimulation et disparut.

Mais c'était seulement Harry qui venait chercher des vêtements secs.

Le garçon s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, regardant la pièce avec peur. Il ferma la porte et appela doucement :

- Professeur ? Professeur Rogue ?

- Je suis toujours là, Potter. Vous ne pouvez simplement pas me voir, » dit-il d'une voix traînante.

- Oh. J'ai pensé…

- Que j'avais sauté par la fenêtre, peut-être ? » demanda Severus d'un ton sec. « Je vous assure que je ne suis pas à ce point désespéré d'échapper à l'hospitalité de votre tante, pour ce que ce soit.

- Ce n'est pas sa faute si vous devez rester là, en fait. » Harry se sentait le besoin de défendre Pétunia, Merlin savait pourquoi. « Mon oncle péterait un câble s'il savait qu'un autre sorcier était ici. Il-il n'aime pas ce qui est lié à nous ou à notre monde. C'est pour ça que mon coffre est enfermé à la cave et que Hedwige est chez Ron jusqu'à mon anniversaire.

- Votre chouette n'est pas ici ?

- Non. Elle devenait folle à être tout le temps enfermé et mon oncle a dit que s'il l'entendait encore une fois, il la flinguerait, donc je l'ai envoyée chez les Weasley. Elle est beaucoup mieux là-bas et Ron m'a promis qu'il me la renverrait avec quelques cadeaux pour mon anniversaire. C'est le 31 juillet.

- Oui, je connais votre date de naissance, même si je n'étais pas là pour y assister. Le monde magique en entier connaît la date de naissance du Survivant, » signala Rogue.

- Oh. Je déteste être célèbre, » marmonna Harry.

Severus ne se fatigua pas à répondre à ce chouinement, mais dit :

- J'avais espéré envoyer un message au professeur Dumbledore pour lui apprendre que ma carrière d'espion était terminée, mais je vais devoir attendre et profiter de votre hospitalité un peu plus longtemps.

- Vous étiez espion ? » s'écria Harry. « Je croyais que vous étiez juste maître des Potions.

- Je suis beaucoup de choses, Potter. Maintenant allez vous laver, vous mettez de l'eau partout. » Severus fit un geste lui indiquant la porte, mettant fin au sort du même coup.

Harry eut l'impression qu'une main le poussait doucement vers la salle de bain et lança à son père un regard exaspéré avant d'obéir à l'ordre invisible. Franchement, est-ce que Rogue pensait qu'il était un bébé qui avait besoin d'être emmené au bain ?

Vingt minutes plus tard, Harry revint dans la pièce, décidé à enterrer la hache de guerre. Mais alors qu'il ramassait le plateau, Rogue dit quelque chose, et il se figea net.

- Avant que vous partiez, je voudrais vous poser une question, Potter. »

Harry se retourna, regardant son professeur d'un œil méfiant.

- Monsieur ?

- Je vous ai vu dehors avec votre… cousin, je suppose ?

- Oui, Dudley m'a suivi, » admit Harry mal à l'aise.

- Pourquoi le laissez-le vous maltraiter ? Vous avez assez de culot pour me tenir tête, un sorcier adulte sans compter votre… père, et vous laissez un garçon comme ça faire ce qu'il veut. Pourquoi ? »

Harry eut envie de mourir sur place. C'était déjà assez naze que Dudley recommence ses petits jeux, mais que Rogue l'ait vu… Il rêva d'un trou bien profond, pour tomber dedans et ne plus ressortir. Mais Rogue le regardait avec un légère moue méprisante et soudain Harry balança :

- Vous avez une idée des ennuis que j'aurais si je faisais du mal à Dudley ? Une fois, quand j'avais cinq ans, il m'a pris un jouet et il l'a cassé, et je me suis mis en colère, je l'ai poussé, il est tombé sur les fesses, il a couru voir son père en pleurant et qui n'a pas pu s'asseoir pendant deux jours ? Moi ! Et ils l'ont emmené au magasin de jouets acheter trois nouveaux trucs pour se remettre de ses frayeurs. »

Severus haussa un sourcil, incrédule.

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux. »

Harry eut un rire amer.

- Ouais, vous pensez que je vis dans le luxe, hein ? Vous voyez cette chambre ? Ce n'est pas vraiment la mienne, c'est la deuxième de Dudley. Je l'ai eue l'année dernière parce qu'il n'en voulait pas. Avant, je dormais dans le placard sous l'escalier. C'est Dudley qui est pourri gâté ici. Je suis juste le neveu dont on ne veut pas, qui a été laissé sur le pas de la porte et pris par charité.

- Il n'a jamais été question de charité ! » répliqua Severus d'un ton vif, sa colère commençant à s'évaporer à l'image qui se créait dans son esprit, un garçon mal aimé, solitaire et effrayé, assez semblable à lui-même. « Albus envoie de l'argent pour votre avare d'oncle, ça doit servir à tous vos besoins. Qu'en font-ils ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Qui le sait ? J'en ai jamais vu une Noise. Ils le dépensent probablement pour le parfait petit Duddy. » Il soupira doucement et dit « Ecoutez, monsieur… Je-je vous demande pardon pour la manière dont j'ai crié tout à l'heure. Je me suis mis en colère et je voulais savoir si… si on peut recommencer à zéro et oublier que ça s'est passé ? »

Severus était sidéré. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que le garçon tende le rameau d'olivier. Il hocha lentement la tête. « Très bien. Je passerai outre votre comportement, peut-être ai-je été un peu hâtif moi aussi.

- Merci, monsieur. Oh, et puisque vous m'avez pardonné, vous pourriez s'il vous plaît m'appeler Harry, et pas Potter ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

- D'accord… Harry, » accepta son père. « Cela vous vient de votre grand-père Evans, vous savez. Quand Lily et moi étions fiancés, nous avions parlé de noms possibles pour un bébé, si elle en avait un, et elle aimait Harry par rapport à son père Henry.

- Wow ! J'ai jamais su ça. »

Avant que Harry pût dire quoi que ce fût d'autre, une voix grave résonna dans l'entrée et les escaliers.

- Garçon ! Bouge tes fesses et viens préparer le dîner ! »

Harry réprima un tressaillement, Vernon était rentré et de mauvaise humeur d'après sa voix. « Il doit avoir perdu au golf » soupira-t-il. Puis il passa la tête hors de la chambre et cria « J'arrive, Oncle Vernon ! »

Mais alors que le garçon sortait dans le couloir, Oncle Vernon beuglait qu'il descende en vitesse, avant que lui ne monte et lui apprenne ce que voulait dire se bouger les fesses !

Harry blêmit et descendit en courant.

N'aimant pas du tout le ton de l'homme, Rogue se fit invisible et suivit en silence.

- Dépêche-toi de préparer quelque chose, toi, » ordonna Vernon. « Je n'ai pas toute la journée.

Harry alla dans l'office préparer un accompagnement et sortir le rôti du four, c'était presque prêt.

Severus observa avec une fureur grandissante comment le gros phoque Dudley et son père aussi obèse restaient assis à table en grognant comme des porcs devant leur mangeoire, attendant que le dîner arrive, alors que Pétunia mettait la table et fit signe à son neveu d'approcher dès qu'il eut mis le rôti sur un plat.

Titubant presque sous le poids, Harry apporta le rôti, le posant au centre de la table, mais les maniques glissèrent et un peu de jus éclaboussa la nappe.

Vernon regarda Harry d'un air meurtrier.

- Maladroit ! Regarde ce que tu fais ! Tu as failli salir ma meilleure chemise. »

Harry baissa la tête. « Désolé, monsieur. Je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois. » Il retourna rapidement à la cuisine pour chercher le reste du repas, puis attendit en silence dans un coin de la salle à manger, jusqu'à ce que Dudley fasse tomber sa fourchette et réclame en gémissant que Harry la ramasse.

Harry obéit, Dudley prit sa fourchette et ricana, revenant à la montagne de nourriture dans son assiette et l'engouffrant aussi vite qu'il était humainement possible. Severus en vomit presque rien qu'à le regarder.

_Cet enfant se tient plus mal qu'un chien ou un cochon, et pourtant ils le laissent manger à table et mettent mon fils dans un coin comme un foutu elfe de maison ! Comment osent-ils ?_ Car il était clair que Harry n'était pas considéré comme un membre de la famille, à part pour les corvées. En dehors de ça, il était d'avantage un serviteur, invisible et ne servant qu'à apporter et emporter.

Severus n'arrivait pas à croire la quantité de nourriture que Vernon et son fils consommaient en un seul repas. Ils mangeaient comme si c'était leur dernier jour sur terre, mais il restait tout de même un peu de viande entre les ficelles quand ils repoussèrent leurs assiettes.

A ce signal, Harry s'avança pour débarrasser et Severus regarda avec fascination et horreur Vernon se planter devant la poubelle et forcer son fils à jeter ce qui restait du rôti, des pommes de terre et des carottes, sachant très bien que Harry n'avait rien mangé.

Harry obéit, se léchant les lèvres, mais sans autre protestation. « Maintenant va faire la vaisselle, » ordonna Vernon.

- Oui, monsieur. » dit Harry. Puis il regarda son oncle et demanda « Monsieur, puis-je me faire un sandwich ? Je n'ai pas dîné ce soir. »

Vernon plissa ses yeux porcins et sa lourde moustache se souleva en une grimace méprisante et vicieuse.

- Oh, pauvre petit bébé, tu n'as pas mangé ce soir. C'est parce que tu ne le mérites pas. Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce que Dudley m'a dit que tu traînassais cet après-midi, jouant avec l'eau au lieu de travailler. Les flemmards bons à rien n'ont pas de dîner. Je ne nourris pas les garçons qui ne gagnent pas leur pain. »

Severus sentit ses poings se serrer. _Ah, vraiment ? Alors pourquoi tu te fatigues à nourrir ton fils, gros pâté huileux ? Il aurait bien besoin de perdre quelques kilos, au lieu de passer son temps à s'attirer des ennuis et un infarctus prématuré._

Le reste de la famille se retira dans le salon pour regarder la télé pendant que Harry frottait les assiettes et les rangeait. Severus agita sa baguette et une assiette de rôti de porc moelleux, avec du jus, des pommes de terre à l'ail et des haricots-beurre apparut à côté de l'évier. _Tenez ! Si votre grippe-sou d'oncle ne vous nourrit pas, moi, si !_

Les yeux de Harry lui sortirent presque de la tête. « Hein ? Où… ? » puis l'odeur du repas l'envahit et il se mit à manger, vite et proprement, avant que quelqu'un le voie. « Merci, monsieur, » murmura-t-il doucement, et Severus sourit.

Harry ne rejoignit pas les autres, sachant qu'il ne serait pas le bienvenu. Au lieu de ça, il prit un livre dans la bibliothèque du couloir et s'assit à la table de la cuisine pour lire. Il fut interrompu trois fois par son oncle et son cousin réclamant une boisson fraîche, un paquet de gâteaux salés, une barre de chocolat.

Severus serra les dents à chaque fois qu'il vit son fils bondir sur ses pieds pour obéir aux ignobles gâtés, et souhaita pouvoir leur jeter un sort, ils feraient de très bonnes statues de porcs. _Par tous les saints, pourquoi Pétunia ne dit-elle rien ?_ Mais Pétunia était absorbée par sa broderie et ne prêtait aucune attention à ses hommes.

Mais la goutte qui fit déborder le vase fut quand Dudley fit un croche-pied à Harry qui apportait une tasse de thé à Vernon.

Harry ne vit pas le pied étendu de son cousin et trébucha.

Le thé bouillant gicla sur le tapis, la table et Vernon.

Le gros homme bondit en hurlant :

- Aïe ! Petit crétin maladroit ! Comment oses-tu renverser du thé sur moi ? »

Harry regarda la tasse vide, cherchant un moyen de dénouer la situation. Mais rien ne pourrait apaiser la rage de son oncle, et Harry savait qu'il était de la viande froide.

- Pardon, Oncle Vernon. Je vais nettoyer et apporter de la glace pour ta jambe. »

Mais Vernon ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Il était grognon, fatigué, et il ne voulait pas avoir mal comme ça. Il voulait aussi trouver quelqu'un à accuser et la cible la plus pratique était son neveu maladroit.

Harry apporta des chiffons pour nettoyer le thé sur la table et le tapis, et alors qu'il s'agenouillait pour éponger les dégâts par terre, Vernon prit son élan et lui donna un coup de pied, l'envoyant au sol.

- Debout, crétin bon à rien ! » ordonna le gros homme. « Je vais t'apprendre à renverser du thé sur mon meilleur pantalon de golf. » Il tira Harry sur ses pieds par l'arrière de sa chemise, et commença à enlever sa ceinture.

Harry ferma les yeux, sachant très bien ce qui allait se passer, sachant qu'il ne servait à rien de se débattre, mais voulant quand même appeler à l'aide. Où était Rogue ? Il espérait que le sorcier était en haut, il n'avait pas envie d'un public, pas pour ça, mais en même temps il voulait que l'homme en noir – son père – vienne à son secours. Où était-il ?

Une seconde plus tard, il eut sa réponse, quand Severus feula un sort et que Vernon fut envoyé la tête la première dans le canapé. Severus aurait préféré le mur, mais le canapé était sur le chemin.

Harry resta immobile à demi accroupi, Vernon l'avait relâché sans le vouloir.

Pétunia et Dudley étaient bouche bée, les yeux ronds, quand Severus apparut dans le salon et s'avança vers Vernon, baguette à la main, comme l'Ange de la Mort.

Haleter, Vernon s'assit.

- Bordel, qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous dans ma maison ?

- Mon nom est Severus Rogue, misérable bourreau d'enfants. Et si vous levez encore un doigt sur mon fils, sac de merde bon à rien, je vous arrache les tripes, je les grille sur un feu de bois et je les bouffe. Compris ? » Rogue se pencha en avant, les yeux comme des braises, souleva Vernon tremblant et le plaqua contre le mur. « Alors ? Vous avez perdu votre langue, Dursley ? Répondez-moi ! »

Mais la seule réponse que put donner Vernon fut un gémissement, car Rogue serrait sa gorge.

- Severus, je t'en prie ! » cria Pétunia. « Ne le tue pas ! »

Vernon suffoquait, les yeux lui sortant de la tête. Mais Severus relâcha légèrement sa prise et le gros homme reprit son souffle en gémissant.

- Par pitié, qui que vous soyez, ne me faites pas de mal ! Si vous voulez le gamin, prenez-le. Je n'ai jamais voulu de lui de toutes façon, mais Tuna a insisté. Rien d'autre qu'un monstre, un poids mort ces treize dernières années.

- Vous n'aurez plus à vous soucier de lui longtemps, Dursley, » dit Severus d'un ton méprisant. « Parce que je prévois de partir avec lui dès que je pourrai voyager en sécurité. Jusque là, vous allez faire exactement ce que je dis. Vous allez appeler votre boulot et prendre un congé d'une semaine, puis vous allez échanger vos places avec mon fils, vous et votre fils, et vous ferez toutes les corvées qu'il avait l'habitude de faire. Les geignements et les plaintes signifieront pas de dîner. Vous serez nos serviteurs jusqu'à notre départ.

- Non ! Vous-vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, espèce de monstre ! »

Severus se pencha tant que leurs nez se touchaient presque.

- Je peux faire bien pire, Moldu, bien pire. Donc à moins que vous ne vouliez goûter à _ma_ ceinture, Dursley, vous ferez ce que je vous dis. Et je pèse mes mots, si vous ou votre fils sortez des rangs vous recevrez le même traitement que mon fils toutes ces années. Le même ! »

Vernon frémit, car dans les yeux sombres de Severus il y avait la promesse du châtiment et le moldu obèse était maintenant horriblement effrayé. Ses péchés revenaient pour le hanter, pire, ils prenaient vie sous la forme d'un ange vengeur noir comme la nuit qui se disait le père de Harry.

Et à partir de ce moment, rien dans la résidence Dursley ne serait plus le même.

**A suivre**

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de la solution de Sev ?


	4. On récolte ce que l'on sème

**4 – On récolte ce que l'on sème**

Dans la semaine qui suivit, la vie de Harry s'améliora considérablement, grâce au nouvel ordre des choses imposé par Severus. Il avait le droit de dormir jusqu'à neuf heures le matin, puisque maintenant c'était Pétunia qui faisait le petit-déjeuner. Il avait aussi le droit de manger à table, alors que Dudley et Vernon devaient rester debout derrière lui et le servir, ne mangeant que les miettes. Pétunia n'osait pas trop protester, car Rogue n'était pas d'humeur à entendre la moindre plainte pour clémence envers le quelconque mâle Dursley. Pétunia aussi s'était faite engueuler par le maître des Potions pour la manière dont elle avait traité Harry, jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne Severus à l'écart et lui dise :

- Je sais que tu ne vas probablement pas me croire, mais la façon dont je traitais Harry était surtout dictée par Vernon. Il n'a jamais voulu de l'enfant de Lily, j'ai dû parlementer plusieurs heures pour qu'il accepte de garder Harry ici et de ne pas l'envoyer à l'orphelinat. »

Severus plissa les lèvres.

- Il y aurait peut-être été plus heureux.

- Non. Ce vieux sorcier, Albus Dumbledore, a insisté pour que j'élève Harry, il a dit que ça avait un lien avec une histoire de magie du sang, je ne sais pas ce qu'il voulait dire, mais il m'a fait promettre de prendre mon neveu quoi qu'il arrive. 'Faites ce que vous avez à faire,' il m'a dit, 'mais gardez l'enfant ici. Il est votre sang et vous avez une obligation envers votre sœur. Elle élèverait votre fils si vous étiez morte, Pétunia.' »

Le regard de la femme était perdu dans ses souvenirs alors qu'elle revoyait la seule discussion qu'elle avait jamais eue avec Albus Dumbledore.

- Que pouvais-je faire, Sev ? Je devais ça à Lily… donc j'ai persuadé Vernon de le garder, mais il m'en a toujours voulu… Et il le haïssait. L'abomination, il l'appelait, et il a insisté pour que je me comporte envers lui comme envers un domestique.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas refusé, Pétunia ? Tu n'avais aucun mal à nous dire quoi faire, à Lily et moi, quand nous étions enfants, » accusa Severus. « Es-tu en train de me dire que tu ne pouvais pas tenir tête à ce morse, Pétunia Evans ? »

Pétunia s'empourpra et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs. « Facile à dire pour toi, Severus ! Tu es sorcier et de taille à lui tenir tête. Il est plus gros et beaucoup plus fort que moi. Et il… il n'aime pas les femmes qui lui répondent. Je l'ai appris la première semaine de notre mariage, quand il est rentré en mettant de la boue partout et que je lui ai crié de s'essuyer les pieds. Il m'a poussée dans le mur. Il veut que sa femme soit silencieuse… et soumise… je ne peux même pas travailler car il pense que la place d'une femme est à la maison. C'est lui qui a tout l'argent. J'ai juste assez pour les courses et pour m'habiller. Dudley a droit à tout ce qu'il veut, bien, sûr, et Harry… il a ce qui reste.

- Depuis combien de temps te maltraite-t-il, Pétunia ? » demanda Rogue avec rage. Encore quelque chose qu'il ferait payer à la brioche huileuse. « Il te frappe souvent ?

- Il ne m'a pas frappée depuis… pas mal de temps. Ses affaires vont bien, il vient d'avoir une promotion et une augmentation. Je prends soin de le rendre heureux, Severus. Il ne me frappera pas s'il est heureux, ce n'est pas un ivrogne comme ton père.

- Pas la peine d'être un alcoolique pour frapper une femme, Tuna, » dit doucement Severus. « Certains hommes sont prédisposés, ça leur vient naturellement. Et une seule fois aurait dû suffire à te faire partir. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?

- Où voulais-tu que j'aille, avec un nouveau-né ? Pas qu'il m'aurait jamais permis d'emmener son précieux fils. Son héritier. Oh non ! Juste après la naissance de Dudley, il m'a dit que si je disais à ma sœur un mot de ce qui se passait chez nous, il s'assurerait que je sois envoyée dans un asile. Et il aurait pu le faire, il avait les relations et l'argent, Severus. Il les a toujours, seigneur Dieu.

- Plus maintenant. Qu'est devenu l'argent que Dumbledore envoie tous les mois pour Harry ?

- Vernon l'a pris. J'ai essayé de mettre le compte à mon nom, mais il ne voulait pas. Puis il m'a dit comment je devais traiter mon neveu. Mon fils d'abord, le monstre ensuite. Une fois, il m'a surprise alors que je tenais Harry dans mes bras, Dudley venait de se réveiller et il pleurait un peu… il m'a hurlé de poser l'horreur et de prendre son fils avant qu'il lui fracasse la tête contre le mur. J'ai reposé Harry et j'ai pris Dudley, j'avais peur qu'il s'emporte et fasse ce qu'il avait dit. Son comportement est… imprévisible. Mais au moins il ne me frappe jamais devant des gens, ou là où ça peut se voir.

- Très élégant de sa part ! » ricana Severus. « Ne lui trouve pas d'excuse, Pétunia. C'est une ordure, une brute, et il mérite tout ce que je peux lui faire. Qu'a-t-il fait d'autre à Harry ? Dis-moi. »

Pétunia hésita. « Severus… es-tu sûr de vouloir savoir ? Ce n'est pas… agréable. Je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose pour l'arrêter… Vernon pense que c'est le rôle de l'homme d'éduquer les enfants, donc même Dudley ne fait pas trop attention à moi… j'ai essayé d'apprendre des choses à Harry, quand même… quand Vernon n'était pas là. » Livide, elle regarda Severus en implorant sa pitié.

- Dis-moi, Pétunia. J'ai besoin de savoir et je ne vais pas m'écrouler ou être choqué par ce que tu me dis. As-tu oublié d'où je viens ? »

Pétunia secoua la tête. « Non, Sev. As-_tu_ oublié qui t'apportait de la glace et du désinfectant pour tes plaies ? »

Severus la regarda et eut un demi-sourire. « Je me rappelle. Sans toi et Lily, j'aurais été un paria. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que tu aurais la vie de ma mère, en quelque sorte. »

Pétunia soupira tristement. « J'ai eu ce que je voulais, Sev. Je ne l'ai pas épousé par amour, je l'ai épousé pour l'argent et le prestige, comme une vraie mondaine. La seule bonne chose que j'ai eue de ce mariage est mon fils, et même lui est Sali. Pourquoi crois-tu que Dudley est comme ça ?

- Il n'est pas trop tard pour changer ça. C'est ton fils, tu es sa mère, Tuna. Agis comme tel. Cette semaine, pendant que je suis ici, reprends ta vie en main.

- Et que se passera-t-il quand tu seras parti ? » demanda-t-elle. « Les choses vont redevenir comme avant.

- Non. Je m'en assurerai. Maintenant dis-moi ce que cette ordure a fait à mon fils, Pétunia. Ou dois-je utiliser la magie pour t'y inciter ? » demanda Severus. Il ne l'aurait jamais forcée à parler avec la magie, mais il avait le sentiment qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu d'encouragements. Quelquefois une saine crainte était une bonne chose.

Il écouta alors que Pétunia racontait la négligence, les nuits et jours enfermés dans le placard, les corvées sans fin, les raclées, la privation de nourriture, le favoritisme envers le fils de Vernon. Il avait l'impression d'entendre un récit de sa propre enfance, à part qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'autre enfant que Tobias aurait préféré, et pas de placard où le fourrer impasse du Tisseur. Mais le reste.. c'était mot pour mot sa propre enfance cauchemardesque. A part que sa mère avait été là pour apaiser un peu la douleur et lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Ça avait aidé, savoir que quelqu'un tenait à lui. Harry avait-il eu ça ?

- Etais-tu gentille avec lui, Pétunia ? Même un peu ? » demanda-t-il brusquement.

- Quand je pouvais, j'essayais de rattraper ce que faisaient Vernon et Dudley, qui imitait son père. C'était peu, je pense, mais je crois qu'il comprenait pourquoi parfois… j'agissais cruellement envers lui. » Elle ne mentionna pas la fois où Harry, à cinq ans, l'avait trouvé en train de pleurer dans un torchon, accablée par sa vie misérable, et lui avait tapoté l'épaule, « Pleure pas, Tante Pétunia. Ça va aller. » Puis il était grimpé sur ses genoux et lui avait fait un câlin, le petit garçon qu'elle méprisait et rabrouait, la surprenant avec son pardon et son amour. « Harry a… une grand capacité à aimer, Severus. S'il en a la chance, il te le montrera. »

- Il tient ça de sa mère. »

Pétunia arqua un sourcil. « Il me semble me rappeler que son père a aimé une certaine rousse pendant des années avant d'avoir le courage de la demander en mariage. Ce n'est pas rien, Severus. Lily disait toujours que tu étais aussi constant que l'étoile polaire. » Elle regarda le sorcier d'un œil aiguisé. « Je dirais que c'est pour ça que tu ne t'es jamais marié. »

Severus ne se fatigua pas à confirmer son instinct, elle avait su à l'avance que ses mots toucheraient leur cible. Lily avait été la seule et l'unique. Il n'avait jamais vraiment surmonté sa mort et il avait toujours souhaité qu'elle eût connu la vérité avant de mourir. Au moins elle avait laissé un fils – _leur_ fils – en héritage. Un fils qu'il n'avait pas vraiment bien traité non plus, admit-il en frissonnant de honte. Mais il s'en occuperait une autre fois.

Maintenant il devait s'occuper de la rétribution ô combien méritée des Dursley. Il comptait utiliser ça comme une leçon, autant pour eux que pour Harry, afin que son fils découvre la valeur de la justice sorcière, généralement assez égalitaire et juste.

Donc, le lendemain matin, une nouvelle liste de corvées et de règles était punaisée sur le panneau à côté du téléphone. Elle comportait trois noms – Vernon, Pétunia et Dudley. A côté se trouvait une grille avec les jours de la semaine au feutre rouge et dans les cases se trouvaient des corvées, corvées qui devraient être faites dans un certain délai, sans plainte ni paresse.

Severus avait réparti les corvées en tenant compte de la force physique et de l'intelligence, ce qui faisait que Vernon et Dudley avaient reçu le plus gros du travail à l'extérieur, et Pétunia le léger ménage et la cuisine, mais il avait pris soin de désigner Dudley pour ranger sa chambre, aider à desservir la table et faire la lessive.

- Et Harry ? Il va faire quoi ? » gémit Dudley en voyant le tableau.

- Harry va aussi travailler. Sur ses devoirs de vacances. » répondit Severus. « La seule chose dont vous devez vous occuper, jeune homme, c'est faire ce qui est marqué ici. » Severus désigna la liste.

- Mais je sais pas faire ! » geignit Dudley, plaquant ses mains sur ses fesses quand Severus le regarda d'un air noir.

- Merlin, donnez-moi de la patience, » marmonna le maître des Potions. « Alors il est grand temps d'apprendre, jeune homme ! » grogna-t-il. « Maintenant vous allez faire la vaisselle. Venez là. Cette fois je vous montre, après vous êtes censé vous en souvenir, sinon vous recommencerez jusqu'à ce que ça soit bien fait. Compris ? »

Dudley hocha la tête.

- Je n'ai rien entendu !

- Oui.

- C'est oui monsieur pour vous, ou Oncle Severus puisque nous sommes reliés par alliance, » dit Rogue d'un air méprisant. « Mais monsieur suffira.

- Oui, monsieur. » dit son neveu d'un air boudeur, avec un regard disant que les poules auraient des dents avant qu'il l'appelle Oncle.

Ce qui convenait parfaitement à Severus, car il aurait préféré ne pas être relié à Dudley. Puis il regarda à nouveau le gros garçon, remarquant la manière dont il gardait les mains sur ses fesses. « Pourquoi faites-vous ça, Dursley ?

- Quoi, monsieur ?

- Vous couvrir les fesses. Vous n'avez pas besoin de faire ça… pas encore. »

Dudley se mit à trembler.

- S'il vous plaît, monsieur ! Je ne veux pas de queue ! S'il vous plaît !

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

Harry était arrivé pendant le discours de Severus et répondit :

- Il a peur que vous lui donniez une queue de cochon comme Hagrid a fait avant que je parte à Poudlard. »

Severus cacha un sourire. Même si Hagrid n'était pas censé faire de magie, il arrivait que l'ancien sorcier ait des poussées de magie des plus créatives, accidentellement bien sûr. Il regarda des pieds à la tête le cousin de Harry qui tremblait comme une assiette de Jell-O. _Pathétique_ ! pensa-t-il, incapable de retenir une moue dégoûtée, autant pour garder une attitude impassible. _Il a maltraité Harry plus souvent qu'à son tour pendant toutes ces années, mais quand le temps vient de payer, il révèle son vrai caractère. C'est un lâche, comme son enfoiré de père._

- Aussi approprié que ce soit, je n'utiliserai pas de telles mesures pour l'instant, » dit Severus d'un ton velouté. « Mais si vous restez planté là au lieu d'aller à l'évier pour laver les assiettes, jeune homme, il se peut que je vous tape avec ceci pour vous réveiller, » menaça le maître des Potions en faisant apparaître une cuillère en bois dans sa main. C'était en partie du bluff, il était incapable de battre un enfant, même poussé au bord de la folie, mais il emprunta une des mines les plus sévères de son père afin que le garçon le croie.

Dudley couina comme un cochon et se précipita devant l'évier.

Harry dut se mordre les joues pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il eut un soudain accès de gratitude envers le professeur. Le nouvel ordre des choses était bel et bien une douce vengeance !

Rogue le suivit pour lui montrer comment laver la vaisselle, laissant la cuillère en évidence sur le plan de travail.

Quand il fut assuré que le garçon savait quoi faire, le professeur le laissa et se tourna vers son fils.

- Allez chercher votre malle là où vous l'avez rangée. C'est un bon moment pour commencer votre travail.

- Mais… mais, monsieur… » protesta Harry.

- Mais rien, jeune homme. Allez chercher votre malle, point barre. » Il fronça légèrement le sourcil. « Plus vous insistez, plus j'ajoute de lignes à votre devoir de potion. »

Sur ce, Harry descendit à la cave, marmonnant dans sa barbe des choses désobligeantes à l'égard des maître de Potions diaboliques qui s'amusaient à torturer leurs élèves avec des devoirs de vacances. Il remonta avec sa malle, que Severus ouvrit d'un coup de baguette. Un autre et tous les livres, cours et plumes de Harry étaient bien alignés sur la table de la cuisine.

- Vous pouvez commencer, Harry, » fit Severus en désignant le nouvel espace de travail.

Harry s'assit en grognant, se demandant s'il y avait un moyen pour qu'il échappe à ses devoirs. D'habitude, il copiait les réponses d'Hermione dans le train. Mais avec Rogue, la chauve-souris diabolique, derrière son dos, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que faire le travail lui-même.

Une fois satisfait des occupations de son fils et neveu, Severus partit à la recherche de Vernon qui devait nettoyer les salles de bains. L'aîné Dursley avait été beaucoup trop calme quand il était descendu après que Severus l'ait tiré du lit à cinq heures et demie pour arroser les fleurs. Severus savait que le gros homme préparait probablement une rébellion et voulait la briser dans l'œuf.

En effet, au lieu de récurer les toilettes et la baignoire comme ordonné, Rogue découvrit que Vernon avait décidé de faire un petit somme. Le gros morse en écrasait sur son lit, ronflant si fort qu'on devait pouvoir l'entendre en Ecosse.

Rogue plissa les yeux. _Déjà tire-au-flanc, Dursley ? On va voir ça !_ Il avait mentionné sur le panneau que tout abandon de poste serait puni comme de juste, mais il n'avait pas précisé quelle serait la punition, parce que ça dépendait de la situation. Dans le cas de Vernon… Rogue sourit d'un air diabolique.

Puis il fit apparaître une grande bassine d'eau glacée et la fit flotter au dessus de la tête du gros porc.

Il appela aussi la cuillère de la cuisine. Severus n'était peut-être pas du genre à frapper un enfant, mais un bourreau d'enfant comme Vernon était une cible autorisée et même plus. Severus avait l'intention de lui faire goûter à son propre traitement. Cuillère en main, il s'approcha en silence et arracha les couvertures.

L'homme continua à ronfler, sans aucune conscience de ce qui allait lui tomber dessus, tout son corps frémissant en rythme et ses fesses pointant en l'air. _Parfaite cible, espèce de brute infâme._ Rogue se pencha et hurla aussi fort que possible dans l'oreille de Vernon :

- Debout, misérable salopard paresseux ! Qui a dit que VOUs pouviez faire la sieste ? Debout, Dursley, gros tas de merde de chèvre ! vous dormez quand je l'ai dit et pas avant !

Puis Rogue abattit la cuillère sur l'arrière-train de Vernon. WHACK !

La combinaison du hurlement et de la tape fit bondir Vernon, hurlant comme un cochon qu'on égorge. « Ahhh ! Bordel de Dieu ! »

A cet instant, la cuvette se renversa, le trempant jusqu'à l'os, ainsi que le matelas.

Sur le coup Vernon beugla véritablement, car l'eau était _glacée_ ! Il toussa, cracha et réussit enfin à se frotter les yeux, levant la tête pour voir si un tuyau avait cédé, mais ne rencontrant que le regard furieux du monstre qui se nommait Rogue, qui était le vrai père de Harry. « Comment osez-vous ! » cracha Vernon, regardant la haute silhouette avec une haine pure. « Saleté de fils de p- ! » Il ne finit pas la phrase car aussitôt sa bouche se remplit de savon. Il se racla la gorge et cracha, mais le savon revint aussitôt.

- Ne me parlez plus jamais sur ce ton, Dursley. Ou vous vous retrouverez souvent avec du savon dans la bouche. Vous me montrerez le respect que vous me devez, ou vous le regretterez. »

Il laissa le gros homme tousser et cracher pendant dix bonnes minutes avant de retirer le sort. « Bien, je pense que vous avez retenu la leçon à propos des jurons, la prochaine fois ça sera plus long avec quelques tapes de plus. »

Pour marquer le coup, il frappa à nouveau les fesses de Vernon avec la cuillère.

- Aaaille !

- Pour votre insolence et aussi ceci, » il allongea une autre tape, les fesses de Vernon le lançaient déjà et il cria, essayant de couvrir la zone douloureuse de son mieux, mais Rogue était sans merci. « Enlevez votre main, Dursley, ou je vous l'enlève… définitivement. »

Vernon obéit et Rogue lui donna encore une claque. Il songea à administrer une vraie raclée, mais décida de remettre ça à plus tard.

- Debout et remettez-vous au boulot, flemmard. Si je vous retrouve à ne rien faire, ça ne sera pas quelques tapes. La prochaine fois j'utiliserai ma ceinture. Remuez-vous ! »

Vernon pâlit et se leva précipitamment. Son popotin lui faisait déjà mal avec la cuillère, il ne voulait pas la ceinture. Pas de la façon dont Rogue le regardait…

- Et nettoyez ce bazar ! Comment pouvez-vous dormir ainsi ? C'est pire qu'une porcherie. » ajouta Severus d'un ton vicieux. Puis il fit demi-tour, sa cape se gonflant, lançant par-dessus son épaule « Je reviens dans cinq minutes, Dursley, et vous avez intérêt à ce que ça soit en ordre, parce que sinon vous y passerez le reste de l'après-midi, _après_ que j'aie tanné vos fesses de lambin, et après vous pourrez faire le garage. Et les plates-bandes. »

Il laissa Vernon à se frotter les fesses, sortant de la chambre et descendant.

Harry travaillait toujours, Dudley avait fini la vaisselle et était en train de se disputer avec Pétunia à propos de l'aspirateur. « Mais Mama-a-a-n ! Ça a toujours été _ton_ travail, Papa disait que le ménage c'est un travail de femme et je suis pas une fille et je le fais pas, voilà ! » Et il tapa du pied si fort qu'une bergère en porcelaine tomba de la cheminée et se fracassa par terre.

Harry leva le nez un instant, que Dudley fasse un caprice n'était pas nouveau. Ça se produisait au moins deux fois par jour. Mais Dudley faisant un caprice sous le règne de Rogue était une autre histoire.

Avant que Pétunia pût ouvrir la bouche pour gronder son fils, Severus tenait le sale gosse par l'oreille et disait d'une voix douce et menaçante :

- Ne parlez _pas_ à votre mère de cette façon, jeune homme ! Présentez vos excuses immédiatement !

- Maailleuh ! Lâchez-moi ! » cria Dudley, imitant à merveille un chat à qui on aurait marché sur la queue. Il se tortilla pour échapper à Rogue, mais le professeur était un expert pour tirer les oreilles, et Dudley ne pouvait pas s'échapper. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et il brailla « Maman, il me fait mal ! Lâchez-moi, espèce de sale type !

- Des excuses ! Maintenant. » ordonna Rogue, tordant l'oreille du garçon.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ce que vous avez dit était impoli, injustifié et c'est votre mère, jeune homme, et vous allez la traiter avec respect, c'est clair ?

- Oui ! Oui ! Je serai sage !

- Prouvez-le. Dites à votre mère que vous êtes désolé. »

En larmes, Dudley obéit.

Il s'attendait à ce que Pétunia prenne sa défense, mais sa mère le regarda seulement avec désapprobation et dit :

- Attention à ton langage la prochaine fois, ou je pourrais utiliser la cuillère, jeune homme.

- Quoi-a-a ? » brailla Dudley.

- Tu as bien entendu. Ton père ne m'a jamais autorisée à te traiter comme tu le méritais, mais les choses ont changé ici et Severus a raison, tu ne dois jamais me parler comme ça, Dudley Alvin Dursley. Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, tu devrais me remercier à genoux, comme pour l'Empereur de Chine ! Maintenant sors l'aspirateur et branche-le. Il ne faut pas être ingénieur nucléaire pour savoir s'en servir.

- Un instant, Pétunia, » interrompit Severus. « Je n'en ai pas fini avec lui. Puisque vous vous plaigniez et ne travailliez pas, vous pouvez aller balayer la terrasse aussi. Après avoir passé quinze minutes à réfléchir à votre comportement dans ce coin, bien sûr.

- Hein ? Mais c'est-c'est pour les bébés !

- Si vous agissez comme un petit enfant gâté, vous serez puni comme tel. Ouste ! » Et Severus poussa le garçon vers un coin du salon.

- Maman ! Dis-lui qu'il a pas le droit de faire ça ! C'est pas juste ! Je veux pas !

- Je n'ai pas demandé ce que vous vouliez, » dit Severus, implacable, sortant sa baguette.

A cette vue, Dudley se tut et courut ver le coin, un main protégeant ses fesses.

Harry plaqua la main sur la bouche et gloussa sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Et Pétunia l'avait sidéré ! Il se demandait si Rogue ne lui avait pas jeté un sort pour altérer sa personnalité. Elle avait tenu tête à Dudley, agissant comme une vraie mère au lieu d'une grand-mère-gâteau. Oh oui, il allait vraiment aimer la nouvelle manière dont fonctionnaient les choses ici.

Après avoir découvert que Harry ne possédait que des vêtements d'occasion, la plupart pas chers et usés, beaucoup ayant appartenu à Dudley, Severus avait ordonné à Dudley et Vernon de se changer et de mettre les pires haillons qu'il aient jamais vus, jusqu'à ordre contraire. Donc Dudley et Vernon portaient maintenant leurs vieux vêtements et ressemblaient à des romanichels. Même Pétunia n'avait pas été exemptée, elle portait une vieille robe d'intérieur et un vieux tablier.

Severus répara la bergère cassée, puis se tourna vers Pétunia et dit :

- Dans une heure, tu devrais en avoir fini aussi et Harry devrait avoir fini au moins une de ses lectures. Ensuite je veux que tu prennes la voitures et que tu emmènes Harry acheter des vêtements. Dépense ce que tu veux.

- Mais je n'ai pas d'argent.

- Maintenant, oui. » Severus lui tendit le portefeuille de Vernon. « Dépense tout ce dont tu as besoin. »

Les yeux de Pétunia s'illuminèrent. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas allée faire les boutiques librement – treize ans. Elle prit le portefeuille et reprit son époussetage, chantonnant à mi-voix.

Harry, qui les avait espionnés au lieu de travailler, en tomba presque de sa chaise. On aurait dit que Rogue était un peu plus gentil avec Pétunia et il se demanda pourquoi. De la nostalgie ? Parce que c'était une femme ?

- Je n'entends pas de plume écrire, » fit la voix soyeuse du maître des Potions derrière son dos.

Harry sursauta. Comment il faisait ça ? Il était plus silencieux qu'un fantôme.

- Euh… je faisais une pause. Ma main me fait mal, » improvisa rapidement le jeune sorcier.

- Après deux paragraphes ? Bien essayé. D'ici une heure vous avez intérêt à avoir fini ce devoir, ou bien vous pourrez en écrire un autre sur l'importance de finir son travail à temps.

- D'accord, d'accord ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez avec les devoirs ? » Harry se remit à griffonner.

- Ecrivez mieux, les professeurs ne peuvent pas lire les pattes de mouche. Et attention à votre langue, à moins que vous ne vouliez passer quinze minutes nez au mur comme votre cousin.

- Non, monsieur. » _Crétin graisseux ! Je déteste les devoirs !_ Mais Harry s'efforça d'écrire plus lentement et plus nettement.

Ledit cousin se trémoussait dans son coin, jusqu'à ce que Rogue se tourne et aboie :

- Les yeux devant vous et tenez-vous droit, jeune homme ! »

Dudley se figea. Puis il gémit « Mais… mais monsieur, je-j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes. »

Severus regarda sa montre. Il restait cinq minutes. « Filez. Mais quand vous aurez fini, vous remettez votre nez dans ce coin et vous ne bougez plus jusqu'à ce que je le dise. »

Dudley détala.

Deux minutes plus tard, il revint et ne voyant Rogue nulle part, il se dit qu'il allait sécher le reste de sa punition. Il commençait à se diriger vers la cuisine quand une main sortit de nulle part et saisit son oreille.

- Ne vous ai-je pas dit de retourner directement dans le coin ? » demanda Severus d'un ton sévère. « Ce n'était pas une suggestion, jeune homme. » Il fit marcher un Dudley récalcitrant jusqu'au coin. « Dix minutes de plus pour votre désobéissance. »

- C'est pas juste !

- Cinq minutes de plus si vous pleurnichez. »

Dudley se tut, même si Severus capta un « Je vous déteste ! » avant de lâcher l'oreille du garçon.

- Rappelez-vous, je peux voir ce que vous faîtes où que je sois dans cette maison, donc vous avez intérêt à ne pas bouger d'ici. Et toute tentative de ne pas faire vos corvées vous attirera les conséquences les plus désagréables. » Sur ce, Severus sortit, transplanant à l'étage pour inspecter les salles de bains.

Une heure plus tard, Harry et Pétunia partirent faire des courses alors que Dudley et Vernon travaillaient dehors, mais à des endroits opposés et avec interdiction de se parler. Quand ils eurent fini leur travail, ils étaient en nage et haletaient.

- Je crois que je vais tomber dans les pommes ! » gémit Dudley à l'adresse de son tortionnaire vêtu de noir.

- Ne soyez pas ridicule ! » dit le sorcier d'un ton méprisant. « Deux heures de désherbage et de taille n'ont jamais tué personne. Et vous avez bien besoin d'exercice, avant de faire une crise cardiaque à quarante ans. »

Haletant et soufflant, Dudley monta prendre une douche, mais ne réussit pas à obtenir autre chose que de l'eau froide.

Le dîner fut à peu près similaire, Pétunia, Severus et Harry étaient assis à table pendant que Dudley et Vernon restaient debout derrière eux. A la fin du repas, Severus ordonna à Vernon de faire la vaisselle, à Dudley de ranger, et fit disparaître les restes devant les yeux du gros garçon.

- Hé ! Et mon dîner ? Je meurs de faim ! »

Severus le regarda d'un air froid. « Les bébés qui gémissent, désobéissent et ne font pas leur travail n'ont pas de dîner. Pareil pour vous, Dursley.

- C'est-c'est inhumain ! » s'indigna Vernon, des petites bulles de savon dans la moustache. « Qu'est-ce qui vous donne le droit de venir et de me forcer à- »

- Comme il était inhumain de laisser mon fils crever de faim toutes des années, Dursley ? » gronda Severus, regardant l'obèse droit dans les yeux. « Qu'est-ce qui vous donnait le droit de traiter un enfant comme un maudit servant, et pire ? On récolte ce que l'on sème, Dursley, c'est de la justice, ni plus ni moins. » Puis il lui donna une tape sèche sur l'oreille. « La prochaine fois que je voudrai votre avis, je vous demanderai. »

Se frottant l'oreille, Vernon reprit la vaisselle.

- Maman, dis-lui de me donner à manger ! » chouina Dudley. « Je meurs de faim. »

- Dudley, tais-toi ! Je n'ai aucune autorité sur M. Rogue, donc ce n'est pas la peine de pleurer comme ça. En plus, tu as besoin de perdre du poids, un régime te fera du bien. »

Dudley la regarda, la fureur se lisant dans ses yeux.

- J'ai pas besoin de régime ! J'ai besoin de manger ! Donne-moi à manger, Maman, **maintenant **! »

Severus fut sur lui en une seconde. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos de respecter votre mère ? »

Dudley beugla quand Severus lui tira l'oreille.

- Aïe ! Désolé ! Désolé, monsieur !

- Dites-le à elle, pas à moi. » Il fit tourner le garçon pour le mettre face à sa mère.

Dudley balbutia une excuse.

- Maintenant au lit, » ordonna Severus.

- Au-au lit ? Mais il fait encore jour dehors ! Il est que sept heures et demi !

- Les sales gosses qui font des caprices sont envoyés au lit plus tôt. » Severus pointa le doigt vers les escaliers. « En avant, jeune homme. Ou dois-je utiliser une cuillère pour vous faire avancer ? » La cuillère en bois apparut avec un petit bruit, flottant d'un air menaçant aux alentours des fesses de Dudley.

- Non ! Non ! Je serai sage ! » glapit le garçon, battant en retraite vers les escaliers, tenant son derrière et regardant derrière lui pour voir si la cuillère le suivait.

Harry dut étouffer son rire. Vernon semblait prêt à tuer, mais il ne dit rien. Et Pétunia… Pétunia eut l'air étrangement contente pendant un instant, avant de prendre un balai et de ramasser les miettes.

Severus se tourna vers Harry.

- Montrez-moi votre devoir et si c'est satisfaisant, vous pourrez regarder la télé.

- Oui, monsieur. » Harry alla chercher son devoir de Sortilèges.

* * *

A la fin de la semaine, la maison fonctionnait bien, même s'il y avait eu quelques attaques contre l'autorité de Rogue de la part de Dudley et Vernon. Dudley avait réussi à se faire priver de sorties pendant deux jours pour avoir fait un caprice après avoir nettoyé les toilettes et Vernon avait tenté de voler et de casser la baguette de Severus un soir alors qu'il grondait son fils pour être une brute impolie (Severus avait mis sa baguette dans sa poche) et était en train de lui expliquer comment traiter correctement les autres. _Cette_ tentative de rébellion avait valu au père de famille pas de dîner et une raclée avec la ceinture de Severus, même si le sorcier ne l'avait pas battu aussi fort que ce qu'il aurait pu faire et l'avait fait hors de vue de la famille et avec des sorts de silence pour être le seul à subir les hurlements de Vernon.

- Touche ma baguette encore une fois, bourreau domestique tout juste bon à taper sa femme, et je te casse tous les doigts, » feula Severus à l'oreille de Vernon après. Vernon sanglotait et tremblait, regardant Rogue comme si c'était le diable incarné. « Et juste pour information, Dursley, je n'ai pas besoin d'une baguette pour jeter des sorts. » Severus remua les doigts d'un air menaçant Vernon avala sa salive, tressaillit et fit le souhait que Rogue soit mis en pièce par des requins.

Mais il ne remit plus en cause l'autorité du sorcier. Harry dut admettre qu'il ne se sentait pas la moindre sympathie pour lui, pas après toutes les années à subir le poing ou la ceinture de son oncle sans aucune raison. Il n'avait pas l'impression que sa tante ressentait une quelconque sympathie non plus. Le seul qui aurait pu en éprouver était Dudley, s'il n'avait pas était trop pris dans ses malheurs pour penser à ceux de quelqu'un d'autre.

L'anniversaire de Harry approchait et Harry attendait avec impatience que Ron lui renvoie Hedwige sa chouette lui manquait. Et Rogue devait mourir d'envie d'envoyer un message à Dumbledore. Jusqu'ici sa relation avec l'autre sorcier avait été… supportable. Rogue ne le regardait plus autant avec l'air méprisant et Harry faisait des efforts pour se montrer moins impertinent, même si voir les Dursley recevoir ce qu'ils méritaient l'amenait à réviser complètement ses opinions sur son père. Il avait enfin admis que Rogue était son père, même s'il ne pouvait pas encore se forcer à appeler le maître des Potions autrement que Professeur et Monsieur.

La nuit avant son anniversaire, Harry s'endormit devant la télé en regardant une série, et ne se réveilla pas quand Severus le secoua. Severus décida de le laisser là, le couvrant avec un plaid, et monta jusqu'à sa chambre. Il y avait deux lits là maintenant, Severus avait transformé un oreiller en lit il se déshabilla rapidement et s'endormit.

* * *

Toute la famille fut réveillée vers deux heures du matin par un hurlement perçant. Severus fut sur ses pieds en un instant, baguette en main. Il ouvrit la porte et sortit dans le couloir où il trouva une Pétunia et un Dudley à moitié endormis, bâillant et clignant des yeux.

- Qui a hurlé ? » demanda Severus, la pointe de sa baguette allumée.

- Je ne sais pas, » répondit Pétunia, ses cheveux lui retombant sur le front. « Ça semblait venir d'un peu plus loin que votre chambre. »

Dudley regardait la baguette de Severus d'un air craintif et resta silencieux, se cachant derrière sa mère.

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, il y eut un autre sanglot déchirant et cette fois Severus sut exactement d'où ça venait. En bas, sur le canapé où il avait laissé son fils endormi.

- Harry » dit-il, descendant, ne voulait pas tenter de transplaner dans le noir, c'était trop dangereux.

Il trouva l'adolescent en train de se débattre et de gémir comme si on le torturait, la couverture par terre, une main sur le visage, comme pour repousser quelque vision d'épouvante.

- Non… non… pitié !

- Po-Harry, réveillez-vous ! » ordonna Severus, attrapant son épaule et la secouant. « C'est un cauchemar, réveillez-vous. »

- La capuche… la capuche… non, pas regarder… » Harry ne semblait pas l'entendre, il tremblait et gémissait.

- Harry ! » Severus le secoua franchement et lui donna une petite tape sur la joue, même pas une claque, mais ce fut suffisant pour que le garçon ouvre les yeux.

Des yeux émeraude fixèrent des yeux d'obsidienne, perdus et effrayés. « Des Détraqueurs ! Où… ils étaient là…

- Harry, c'était un rêve. Il n'y a pas de Détraqueurs ici, » dit Severus calmement, s'efforçant de prendre une voix réconfortante. « Vous avez fait un cauchemar, mais maintenant vous êtes réveillé et c'est fini. »

Harry cligna des yeux, réalisant qu'il avait fait venir Rogue avec ses cris, et rougit comme une tomate. _Oh, bordel, pleurer comme un bébé à cause d'un rêve idiot ! Et bien sûr c'est lui que ça réveille. Il doit penser que je suis un lâche, un marmot pleurnichard qui craque à cause d'un petit rêve ! Merlin, pourquoi moi ?_ Il colla les yeux sur son t-shirt, n'osant pas rencontrer le regard du professeur, trop effrayé du dégoût et de l'accusation qu'il était sûr d'y trouver.

Son cœur battait la chamade, résonnant dans ses tympans. Il attendait que Rogue parte, mais l'homme restait là, lui tenant l'épaule.

- Respirez, Harry. Dedans, dehors. Doucement. »

Harry obéit, découvrant que la respiration lente calmait son cœur et le détendait. Quand il fut à peu près calme, il dit doucement. « C'est bon maintenant. Vous pouvez retourner vous coucher.

- Vous faites souvent ces cauchemars ?

- Non, » mentit Harry, ne voulait pas que Rogue sache la vérité – le cauchemar du Détraqueur revenait à une fréquence effrayante, depuis la nuit où il était presque mort près du Grand Lac, essayant de sauver Sirius de leurs griffes osseuses, aspirant les âmes.

Severus n'était pas sûr de le croire, mais le garçon semblait avoir repris son calme, et il avait besoin de sommeil.

- Très bien, si vous êtes sûr que ça va aller ?

- C'est bon. Vous pouvez aller vous recoucher. Je… je suis désolé de vous avoir réveillé. » marmonna Harry, se demandant quand Rogue allait cesser de le couver et remonter.

Severus le regarda, réfléchissant.

- Vous seriez peut-être mieux dans votre chambre ?

- Quoi ? Oh, non, c'est bon ici, vraiment. Je voudrais pas… euh… vous déranger.

- C'est déjà fait. » dit son père d'un ton sarcastique.

Son fils rougit encore plus, prenant la remarque pour une autre critique, même si Severus ne l'avait pas dite en ce sens.

- Désolé, monsieur. Je vais rester ici, c'est mieux pour tout le monde.

- Comme vous voulez. » Severus ôté sa main de son épaule, réalisant seulement alors qu'il l'avait tenue tout du long. « Purifiez votre esprit et pensez à des nuages dans un ciel bleu. Ça vous aidera à vous rendormir, » lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule en montant se recoucher. C'était une méthode de relaxation qu'il utilisait souvent quand il n'arrivait pas à dormir et ça fonctionnait presque chaque fois. Il espéra que le garçon se rendormirait rapidement, ça n'avait été qu'un petit cauchemar, après tout.

Harry ne répondit pas, ramassant la couverture et s'enroulant dedans. Il se blottit au bout du canapé, frissonnant légèrement, souhaitant pouvoir fermer les yeux et priant pour le lever du jour, car les cauchemars ne venaient jamais quand il dormait la journée, seulement la nuit, dans le noir. Il pouvait encore voir les mains osseuse du Détraqueur, levant sa capuche, et révélant la face indescriptible du monstre sous la laine noire, que personne n'avait jamais vu, ou alors ils en étaient morts.

Un autre frisson glacé parcourut l'adolescent et il trembla, les mains crispées dans la couverture, essayant de repousser l'écho de la voix de sa mère, suppliant Voldemort pour la vie de son fils.

* * *

Hedwige revint le matin suivant, fraîche et pimpante, et fut introduite dans la maison par Severus, qui l'avait entendue hululer doucement derrière la fenêtre. Elle tenait dans ses serres deux gros paquets marron, qu'elle posa sur le bureau et reprit aussitôt en voyant que l'occupant de la pièce n'était pas son sorcier.

- Il est en bas, » l'informa le maître des Potions en rencontrant les yeux dorés et perplexes.

Hedwige hulula un remerciement et décolla à nouveau, apportant les paquets à Harry en bas.

Harry fut réveillé par un mordillement à l'oreille et un léger roucoulement. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Hedwige posée sur lui.

- Hedwige ! Tu es enfin de retour. » il tendit la main pour caresser la chouette sur la nuque, elle adorait ça. Ses plumes étaient plus douce que la soie et il la caressa quelques minutes, savourant son retour et la sensation de ses plumes magnifiques sur sa peau.

Puis elle s'écarta et se percha sur le dossier du canapé, le laissant s'asseoir et ouvrir les cadeaux qu'il avait reçus de la part de Ron, Hermione et Mme Weasley il y avait même une courte lettre de Sirius.

_Harry_

_J'espère que les choses vont bien pour toi. Je vais bien, je m'ennuie juste un peu avec personne à qui parler à part Ventdebout. Joyeux anniversaire et meilleurs vœux, toujours. Désolé, je n'ai pas pu te trouver de cadeau, je rattraperai ça plus tard._

_Sniffle._

Harry sourit, ravi d'avoir des nouvelles de son parrain, et se fichant bien que Sirius ne lui ait rien envoyé, le simple fait de le savoir en sécurité et en bonne santé était un merveilleux cadeau. Puis il avala de travers en se demandant quelle serait la réaction de Sirius si jamais il apprenait que Harry n'était pas le fils de James, mais celui de Rogue.

_Il tomberait probablement raide mort, sachant qu'il n'a jamais aimé mon… mon père,_ pensa tristement Harry. _Je me demande s'il voudra toujours être mon parrain quand il saura la vérité ?_ Il mit la lettre de côté et ouvrit les autres paquets.

A l'intérieur de l'un d'eux se trouvait un grand gâteau recouvert de chocolat et JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY en lettres dorées. La carte l'accompagnant précisait : _Préparé avec amour rien que pour toi, mon chéri ! Mme Weasley._

Harry sourit, remerciant Merlin que ce soit elle qui ait fait le gâteau cette année et pas Hagrid, dont les gâteaux étaient presque impossibles à digérer. Dans l'autre paquet se trouvait un grand paquet de bonbons de Pré au Lard, quelques produits farceurs des jumeaux, le pull Weasley avec HP brodé dessus, et un livre illustré très sympa sur les Canons de Chudley, de la part de Ron. A l'intérieur il y avait une carte : _Je me suis dit que ça te plairait, il y a des photos extra. Au fait, comment survis-tu ici ? Réponds moi dès que possible. Joyeux anniversaire ! Ron._

Il y avait un petit paquet de la part de Hermione, il contenait un Scrutoscope de poche, le dernier détecteur de sorciers sombres. Harry était ravi et se promis de leur écrire à tous les deux dès qu'il aurait fini d'ouvrir ses paquets. _J'espère que tu aimeras, Harry. Je ne savais pas si tu en avais un. Ça peut détecter une aura sombre dans un rayon de dix kilomètres. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait te servir. Est-ce que tu as fait tous tes devoirs ? Moi oui. Joyeux anniversaire ! Je t'embrasse, Hermione._

Harry roula des yeux. Typique de la part d'Hermione de se soucier de ses devoirs.

- Qui elle croit être, ma mère ? » demanda-t-il à Hedwige qui faisait la sieste. « C'est vraiment ce dont j'ai besoin, avec une chauve-souris des cachots obsédée par les cours comme père, qui me fait faire des devoirs pour des matières que je n'ai même pas encore. »

Severus avait préparé pour Harry un emploi du temps sur toute la semaine, s'assurait qu'il faisait bien tous les devoirs et les lectures demandés par les professeurs, et lui faisait même passer des tests ! Puis il avait forcé Harry à réécrire les devoirs qu'ils jugeait illisibles, et apprendre par cœur les réponses qu'il n'avait pas trouvée lors de ses petits tests. Harry se disait qu'il aurait aussi bien pu être à Poudlard. C'était vraiment nul d'être le fils d'un professeur, si c'était comme ça qu'il allait passer les vacances.

Cependant une petite partie de son cerveau lui rappela alors que Rogue lui avait montré comment lancer un sort de Panacée, et quelques autres sorts. Donc peut-être que la chauve-souris des cachots n'était pas si mauvaise que ça. Peut-être seulement à moitié.

_Qu'est-ce que ça va être quand Ron saura que Rogue est mon père. Il va complètement halluciner !_ se dit Harry, prenant un morceau de papier pour écrire une lettre à son ami.

Severus descendit quelques minutes plus tard et demanda à emprunter Hedwige pour envoyer une lettre à Dumbledore. Harry était encore en train d'écrire et dit :

- Allez-y, Professeur. Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle pour le moment. »

Après que la chouette se soit envolée à la recherche du Directeur, Severus se tourna vers son fils et demanda :

- Comment fêtez-vous votre anniversaire d'habitude ?

Harry fut surpris. C'était une question à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas du tout.

- Euuuuuh… je ne sais pas. Je ne fais rien d'habitude.

- Vous n'invitez pas des amis, allez manger quelque part, au cinéma ?

- Non. Comment vous connaissez le cinéma ?

- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un sorcier que je vis sur une île déserte. Mon père était moldu et quand je vivais avec lui, je me comportais comme un Moldu, donc je connais les voitures, le cinéma, la télévision, l'eau courante et l'électricité. » dit Severus d'une voix traînante, mi-amusé, mi-sarcastique.

- Oh. » Une fois encore Harry se sentit idiot. Il aurait dû savoir, après tout Rogue n'avait montré aucune surprise en utilisant les objets moldus de la vie courante, et s'il avait été le voisin des Evans ça signifiait qu'il avait grandi dans un voisinage moldu.

- Quoi ? » demanda-t-il comme son père le regardait avec une drôle d'expression… presque comme de la colère mélangée à de la… pitié ?

- Vous ne faites rien de spécial pour votre anniversaire, Harry ? »

Harry secoua la tête. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait ? Ça avait été comme ça toute sa vie. « Mme Weasley m'a fait un gâteau. »

- Oh ? Alors peut-être aimeriez-vous que votre tante fasse le dîner, » proposa Severus.

- Oui. Je pense. » _Ça serait une première._

Severus fronça les sourcils, essayant de déchiffrer l'attitude du garçon. Il se comportait comme s'il n'avait jamais fêté son anniversaire. « Dites-lui ce que vous voulez manger, alors. Pas de travail scolaire aujourd'hui et je dirai à Dudley de nettoyer votre chambre comme cadeau pour vous. » Là Severus se tut, puis dit d'un ton mal à l'aise « Je… n'ai pas eu le temps de vous trouver un vrai cadeau, mais peut-être que vous emmener avec moi quand je partirai sera suffisant ? »

Harry le regarda bouche bée. Il pourrait partir avec Rogue ? « Vous voulez dire que je n'ai plus à rester ici ? »

- Non. Pourquoi resteriez-vous ? En tant que mon fils vous viendrez habiter avec moi pendant les vacances. C'est comme ça que se passent les choses normalement, vous savez. »

_Ouais, mais quand est-ce que ma famille a été normale ?_ pensa Harry mais sans le dire à voix haute. A la place, il dit « Merci, monsieur. Je pensais que peut-être vous aviez changé d'avis.

- Pour quelle raison ? Je ne laisserais pas un chien crevé à la garde de votre famille, Harry, encore moins mon propre enfant. Vous êtes mon fils, quoi que vous en pensiez, et en tant que père je dois vous protéger, vous éduquer et prendre soin de vous. Là où je vais, vous allez aussi. Nous devons juste attendre que Dumbledore réponde à ma lettre et nous partons. »

Ça convenait plus que totalement à Harry. Il brûlait d'impatience de faire ses bagages et de dire adieu au 4 Privet Drive. Et au moins Rogue – non, Severus, se corrigea-t-il – était d'accord pour offrir à Harry un toit, de la nourriture et des vêtements, et ne pas le traiter comme un esclave en retour. C'était déjà quelque chose. Peut-être qu'un jour, Severus pourrait même le considérer avec affection et pas juste avec devoir.

- Je vais envoyer des lettres à mes amis, c'est bon ?

- Oui. Votre chouette – Hedwige, c'est ça ? – devrait être de retour d'une minute à l'autre. »

En effet, Hedwige entra à cet instant et se posa sur l'épaule de Harry. Il lui donna rapidement une friandise, puis la renvoya avec les lettres pour Ron et Hermione.

- Allez vous doucher et vous habiller, puis vous pourrez manger et après la journée est à vous. Joyeux anniversaire.

- Merci, monsieur, » fut tout ce que Harry réussit à dire, car il sentait ses yeux le picoter de larmes au discret salut pour Merlin savait quelle raison. Il monta en courant, car il aurait préféré être fouetté plutôt que pleurer devant le maître des Potions. Il se frotta les yeux et se demanda avec agacement ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. Bon, son père lui avait souhaité bon anniversaire. Et alors ? C'était juste des mots, peu importe que ce soit la première fois qu'un parent lui parle ainsi. _Reprends-toi, Harry ! On dirait une fille ! Comme si tu t'intéressais à ce que Rogue, je veux dire Severus, pense ou fait._

Et cependant, d'une certaine manière, ça lui importait. Ça lui importait plus que ce qu'il aurait jamais pensé.

Ron renvoya une lettre juste après le petit déjeuner, alors que Harry était en train de lire son nouveau livre de Quidditch. Il y avait une seule feuille de parchemin avec une seule ligne :

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Rogue est ton père ? Bordel de pines de Merlin !

Harry gloussa et continua à lire. Il écrirait à Ron plus tard, donnant à son ami stupéfait plus de temps pour assimiler le fait que son meilleur ami était maintenant le fils du professeur qu'ils aimaient le moins.

Le dîner fut poulet rôti, purée, salade et biscuits au beurre, cuisinés par Pétunia. Harry offrit généreusement à Dudley de s'asseoir avec eux, mais garda Vernon à sa place de serviteur, et ne cessa pas de l'appeler pour toutes sortes de choses – plus de glace, une serviette, une seconde portion de purée, toutes tâches qu'il remplit avec une mine furieuse, faisant sourire Harry. _La revanche est une saleté, hein, oncle Vern ? Dommage pour toi._ Il savait que c'était mesquin et méchant, Dumbledore n'aurait pas approuvé, mais Severus ne dit rien, et Harry savoura au plus haut point le reste de son anniversaire, mangeant une grosse part de gâteau avec un verre de lait.

Cet anniversaire s'était bien déroulé, en fait c'était le meilleur qu'il ait jamais eu, à part la fois où Hagrid était venu le chercher.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Severus reçut une réponse d'Albus. Il souhaitait les rencontrer dans un endroit non précisé quelque part dans les Highlands pour discuter de certaines choses, et ce fut comme ça que Harry et Severus quittèrent définitivement le quatre Privet Drive. Du moins le pensèrent-ils.

**A suivre**

Alors… la vengeance était-elle juste ?


	5. Les liens qui relient

**5 – Les liens qui relient**

Avant de quitter Privet Drive ce matin là, Severus s'occupa de quelque chose qui l'avait tenu éveillé un moment – comment protéger Pétunia de Vernon quand il serait parti. Il savait que le gros homme était absolument furieux d'être traité comme un serviteur dans sa propre maison et être obligé d'obéir non seulement au neveu détesté mais aussi à Severus. Il savait que de simples menaces ne seraient pas assez pour garder Vernon à sa place quand il aurait quitté la maison et qu'il pourrait déverser sa rage sur la seule personne qui avait été du côté de Harry. Donc, Severus avait créé un sort pour protéger Pétunia de la vengeance de son mari.

Ça lui avait pris toute la nuit, mais il avait fini et c'était prêt à être lancé. Il attendit que Pétunia se soit levée et fut descendue dans la cuisine avant de lui en parler.

- Je l'ai fait afin que tu n'aies plus jamais à craindre que Vernon te frappe, ou fasse de ta vie un enfer.

- Comment pourrais-tu faire ça, Severus ? Il faudrait un miracle.

- Eh bien, ce sort est un peu comme un miracle. Mon miracle. Je regrette juste de ne pas avoir pu le créer à temps pour sauver ma mère. » Severus secoua la tête, faire des vœux pour une chose révolue n'avait aucun sens. Ce n'était plus le temps d'avoir des regrets.

Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le cœur de Pétunia. Elle retint sa respiration, nerveuse elle se méfiait encore de la magie, mais la situation la forçait à accepter ce sort de protection.

- Il faut que tu restes immobile et silencieuse, Tuna. Ça ne fera pas mal, mais ça risque de chatouiller un peu en se répandant. Le sort est en deux parties. La première partie est un sort d'Anti Violence, qui signifie en gros que si quelqu'un essaie de te faire du mal physiquement, leurs coups ou les objets qu'ils lanceraient seront déviés. »

Les yeux de Pétunia scintillèrent. « Ça semble merveilleux, Sev. Mais combien de temps cela va-t-il durer ?

- De façon permanente si tu veux. Je peux le faire comme ça, ou pour un certain nombres d'années si tu préfères.

- Je le veux pour toujours, Severus. Je refuse de servir encore de punching bag à cette ordure.

- Très bien, je peux faire ça. La deuxième partie n'agira pas directement sur toi, mais sur toutes les personnes en colère autour de toi, en particulier celles qui tu veulent du mal. C'est un sort de Bienveillance, qui modifie la personnalité et pousse tous ceux qui veulent te faire du mal à devenir tes amis et à être horrifiés à la simple idée de te faire du mal. Cela comprend ne pas te donner d'argent si tu en as besoin. J'ai combiné les deux sorts en un et je peux le lancer quand tu veux, Tuna. »

Pétunia sourit intérieurement en l'entendant prononcer son ancien surnom, celui que Lily lui avait donné bébé car elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer les P. Tuna, le nom lui était resté, et maintenant même Severus l'utilisait.

- Maintenant, ça me paraît bien. »

Severus entonna une incantation, une phrase en latin, lui sembla-t-il. Elle tressaillit en sentant un lent frisson la recouvrir, entrant dans sa peau, ancrant la magie jusque dans ses os. Un instant un regretta d'avoir autorisé Severus à faire de la magie sur elle ainsi. Puis elle se rappela ce qui l'attendait quand le sorcier serait parti.

Enfin le sort fut complet et Pétunia poussa un soupir de soulagement. Vernon ne lui ferait plus jamais de mal. Ou il ne voudrait plus lui en faire.

- Merci, Severus. Je n'ai pas de mots pour… » Elle se tut, incapable de continuer à cause de la grosse boule dans sa gorge, menaçant de l'étouffer. Des larmes lui piquèrent les yeux et elle tourna vivement la tête, s'essuyant les yeux sur on coin de son tablier.

Une longue main se posa un instant sur son épaule. « Je t'en prie, Tuna. Même si des remerciements ne sont pas nécessaires. Aucune femme ne mérite d'être traitée ainsi. Je partirai avec Harry après le petit-déjeuner. Je ne peux pas te dire où, il vaut mieux que tu ne saches pas, » lui dit-il doucement, sans lui dire la complète vérité : Dumbledore ne lui avait pas révélé l'endroit exact, juste assez pour qu'il puisse transplaner sans se perdre. « Mais sache que ton neveu sera en sécurité avec moi et que tu auras enfin rempli ta promesse à Lily de le garder en sécurité.

- Bien. Je… suis contente, Severus, qu'il puisse s'appuyer sur toi. Il a besoin d'une figure masculine dans sa vie, quelqu'un qui lui apprenne discipline et honneur. L'exemple qu'il a eu pendant la moitié de sa vie était lamentable, je le crains. C'est une chance que Vernon ne l'ait pas influencé. » Elle frémit en pensant à son fils qui copiait chaque mouvement de son père. Sauf récemment, sous la loi de Severus, il semblait réfléchir à ses actions. Mais Pétunia se demandait combien de temps ça allait durer. « … comme il l'a fait pour Dudley, » admit-elle avec un soupir.

- C'est une chose qui peut être changée, Pétunia, » dit Severus. « Maintenant ton fils sait ce que c'est d'avoir des limites, tout ce que tu as à faire est les maintenir. Sois constante, sois ferme, et toujours, TOUJOURS fais ce que tu as dit. Ne menace pas, promets, et garde tes promesses. Avec le temps, Dudley devrait apprendre à te respecter et à t'aimer.

- Où as-tu appris à élever des enfants, Severus ?

- Je suis professeur depuis plus de douze ans, Pétunia. On ne fait pas ce métier sans apprendre quelques choses sur la psychologie et le comportement. Et puis, mon père était un ivrogne, mais ma mère était là et elle savait éduquer avec douceur et fermeté. Beaucoup de ce que je t'ai dit est tiré de ses méthodes et de quelques livres que j'ai lus.

- Elle a déjà menacé de te taper avec une cuillère en bois ? » demanda Pétunia d'un ton moqueur.

- Une ou deux fois, mais elle n'a jamais eu à passer à l'action, » admit Severus avec honnêteté. « J'étais assez intelligent pour ne pas la provoquer, et elle savait que je me prenais assez de raclées par mon père simplement pour l'avoir regardé de travers, donc elle se contentait de quelques tapes. Mais ses sermons faisaient plus mal que dix raclées, elle avait l'art d'utiliser la culpabilité et de me faire voir ce que j'avais fait de mal.

- Ça ressemble un peu à ma mère. Mais elle n'hésitait pas à nous donner quelques bonnes tapes au besoin. Elle gardait une cuillère en bois comme celle-là dans la poche de son tablier rien que pour ça. » Pétunia plissa les lèvres, pensive. « Peut-être que je devrais faire ça. Ça pourrait servir de menace. »

Severus hocha la tête. « Rappelle-toi, si tu dis que tu vas lui donner une fessée, et qu'il t'ignore ou désobéit, tu devras le faire. Donc ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne veux pas ou ne peux pas tenir. Je te conseille de te contenter de deux ou trois tapes, si tu sens que c'est le seul moyen de l'atteindre. Ça sera suffisant pour capter son attention et lui faire comprendre que tu es sérieuse. Sinon, les méthodes que j'ai utilisées semblent très bien fonctionner. »

En effet. En seulement une semaine, Dudley avait cessé de gémir et de se montrer si exigeant, et il parlait maintenant à sa mère sans geindre. Il devenait également plus compréhensif envers son cousin, après avoir passé la semaine à faire ses corvées. Ça prendrait du temps, estima Severus, mais peut-être que Dudley finirait par se racheter et devenir un homme correct.

Son devoir rempli, Severus monta réveiller Harry qui, une fois prise l'habitude de la grasse matinée, aurait dormi jusqu'à midi s'il l'avait laissé faire. Dumbledore ne lui avait pas donné d'heure d'arrivée, mais Severus ne voulait pas le laisser attendre plus que nécessaire.

Harry grogna et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller, jusqu'à ce que Severus arrache les couvertures et fasse disparaître son pyjama, laissant la fenêtre ouverte avec une petite brise fraîche. L'adolescent sursauta et poussa un petit cri, en sous-vêtements, frissonnant, de la chair de poule partout, tournant la tête pour foudroyer son père du regard, lequel, les bras croisés, lui faisait les gros yeux.

- Ça va, je suis debout. C'est quoi le truc… monsieur ?

- Le truc est que vous vous habilliez et que vous vous assuriez de ne rien oublier afin que nous puissions quitter cette maison de cauchemar et aller voir le directeur. Je compte jusqu'à dix et si vous n'êtes pas habillé d'ici là, on verra si une cuvette d'eau glacée ne vous décide pas. »

Harry se leva en vitesse, il n'avait pas envie d'une cuvette d'eau glacée. Et il était plus que prêt à quitter Privet Drive pour de bon, même s'il devait aller vivre avec le maître des Potions. Il avait le sentiment que quel que soit son comportement, le professeur pouvait être respectable, et que son attitude méprisante pouvait être ignorée. Donc Harry dit adieu à Privet Drive une heure après le petit déjeuner, et avec son nouveau père transplana au loin.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent dans une étroite vallée des Highlands, déserte à part un petit abri naturel de pierre et de terre sur un des flancs du pâturage. A une époque, cet endroit avait probablement été le coin favori d'un berger, offrant un abri au éléments à la fois pour l'homme et pour les animaux. Maintenant c'était un lieu de rencontre pour deux sorciers et un jeu apprenti.

Severus, toujours prudent, vérifia et revérifia l'endroit à la recherche d'une signature de magie noire ou de quelqu'un les observant avec un sort de Longue-Vue. Mais l'endroit était inhabité, la seule signature présente était celle d'Albus Dumbledore. Il poussa légèrement Harry en avant et murmura, ses lèvres bougeant à peine mais les mots clairement audibles :

- Rappelez-vous ce que nous avons dit, Harry. Il est mieux de garder pour nous le fait que nous sommes père et fils, car mes ennemis me chassent toujours et ils n'hésiteront pas à vous faire du mal s'ils apprennent que vous êtes non seulement le Survivant, mais aussi mon fils. Vous seriez doublement maudit à leurs yeux et s'ils venaient à vous capturer… ils seraient impitoyables. Donc… pour l'instant taisez la vérité et laissez-moi parler. Allons-y. »

Il mena Harry vers l'abri où ils pouvaient maintenant voir une silhouette en robes violettes, assise sur un tabouret bas, savourant visiblement l'air vif des Highlands en les attendant.

Dumbledore leva la tête et leur fit un large sourire.

- Ah ! Severus et Harry ! Je suis si heureux de vous revoir, mes garçons. Comment s'est passé votre été ? »

En temps normal, Severus n'aimait pas tromper son mentor, mais dans ce cas, pour assurer la sécurité de son enfant et éviter quelques questions pour le moins désagréables, il ne dirait pas la vérité au vieux sorcier. Pas encore. Pas avant d'être sûr que son fils était hors de portée des machinations du directeur.

- Cela aurait été mieux si je n'avais pas été forcé de me réfugier chez ces épouvantables Moldus de Dursley, » commença Severus d'un ton sec et agacé, même si d'apparence calme.

- Ah, oui, mais c'était une bonne chose que vous puissiez trouver refuge chez eux, Severus. Les protections ont tenu, je suppose ?

- Puisque je suis en face et vous et en train de vous parler, vous le savez, » dit le maître des Potions d'un ton acide. « Mais maintenant vous savez aussi que je ne peux plus remplir mon contrat, Directeur, puisque je suis un homme recherché. »

C'était le signal de Harry.

- Recherché par qui, monsieur ? »

- Ça ne vous regarde pas, Potter ! » grogna Severus.

Mais Dumbledore répondit :

- Le professeur Rogue remplissait un rôle très utile en tant que source d'informations, mais il ne peut plus le faire, Harry. Donc je dois trouver un autre moyen d'utiliser ses talents uniques. Mais c'est entre moi et ton professeur, mon garçon. Tu as l'air mince, tu n'as pas bien mangé ces temps-ci ? » Il regarda le frêle adolescent d'un air inquiet.

- Euh… ben, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'appétit, je crois, » dit prudemment Harry, ne voulant pas dire à Dumbledore la vraie raison de sa maigreur.

Mais Severus pensait autrement. Ce que son fils avait subi aux mains de Vernon Dursley était impardonnable et il souhaitait que Dumbledore le sache, puisque c'était à l'insistance du vieux sorcier que Harry avait été placé là-bas. Albus méritait de voir ce que ses machinations avaient fait subir au garçon.

- Hmm… eh bien, nous pourrons toujours te remplumer à Poudlard, Harry, » dit Albus d'un ton léger, les yeux pétillant.

- Pas que cela améliorerait beaucoup les choses, Directeur, car la famille de Potter, en plus d'être les personnes les plus désagréables que j'aies jamais rencontrées, ne le nourrissent pas correctement. Ou pas du tout parfois. »

Harry regarda son père d'un air horrifié. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de révéler quoi que ce fut de la maltraitance qu'il subissait, mais il y était maintenant forcé, comme Rogue avait pratiquement dit à Dumbledore qu'ils le laissaient mourir de faim.

Dumbledore semblait très troublé, ses yeux avaient cessé de pétiller et fixaient maintenant Harry avec inquiétude.

- Que voulez-vous dire, Severus ? La famille de Harry n'a pas de raison de ne pas le nourrir, ils ont les moyens d'acheter de la nourriture.

- Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit, Directeur. » Le ton de Severus était glacial. « Qu'ils aient les moyens ou pas, leur neveu ne partage pas les repas de la famille. Il doit se comporter comme un servant et ne reçoit que les restes, je le sais car je l'ai vu de mes yeux. »

Le vieux sorcier se tourna vivement vers Harry, incrédule et épouvanté.

- Est-ce vrai, Harry ?

- Monsieur… Je peux expliquer…

- Réponds à ma question, s'il te plaît. Est-ce que le professeur Rogue dit vrai ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

- Oui. Mon oncle dit que les autres n'ont pas à me subir, dont je mets la table et je dessers, et parfois, j'ai les restes de Dudley ou un croûton de pain. Ou ma tante me met un peu de dîner de côté si elle s'en souvient.

- Depuis combien de temps cela dure-t-il ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Depuis que je suis petit, je crois. Quand j'avais cinq ans, mon oncle m'a installé dans le placard sous l'escalier et j'y suis resté longtemps. Jusqu'à l'année dernière, ils ont décidé de me donner la deuxième chambre de Dudley. »

Dumbledore semblait très choqué, mais Severus n'en avait pas fini.

- Très charitable de la part de ces Moldus, n'est-ce pas ? » interrompit-il avec grâce. « Pas exactement la manière dont le saveur du monde sorcier devrait être traité par sa propre famille, non ? Et ce n'est pas tout. Non seulement Harry était privé de nourriture et enfermé, mais son oncle- »

- Non ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de lui dire ! » cria Harry, furieux que son père révèle tout ce qu'il avait subi, c'était trop horrible.

- Silence, Potter. Même vous ne méritez pas ce que ces saleté des Moldus vous ont fait. Soit vous lui dites, soit je le fais, mais il saura la vérité. A vous de choisir. »

Harry avala la réponse grossière qui lui brûlait les lèvres et dit doucement. « D'accord. Je lui dis. » Il se tourna vers le directeur et dit « Mon oncle… il déteste les sorciers et moi surtout… et quand il est en colère… il me frappe des fois. »

Le vieux sorcier blêmit. « Oh, doux Merlin ! Severus, vous avez vu cela ? »

Le maître des Potions hocha la tête.

- Je descendais prendre une tasse de café quand Potter en a renversé accidentellement sur le pantalon de son oncle. Son one est devenu furieux et a commencé à enlever sa ceinture. Je savais qu'il avait l'intention de le battre et je n'accepte pas cela, donc je me suis montré et j'ai forcé l'oncle à relâcher Potter, c'est tout. Mais j'ai le sentiment que les Dursley frappent Potter depuis un certain nombre d'années. »

Harry se sentit rougir de honte et d'embarras et eut envie de faire disparaître la langue de Rogue. Pourquoi il lui disait tout ça ? Quel bien ça pouvait faire, quand c'était trop tard et que les dégâts étaient faits ? Et quoi maintenant, Rogue allait le forcer à montrer à Dumbledore les cicatrices sur ses fesses ? Parce qu'il y avait des cicatrices, preuve certaine que Vernon aimait faire goûter sa ceinture à son neveu.

- Harry ? Est-ce que le professeur Rogue a raison ? Est-ce que ton oncle t'a battu plus d'une fois ? »

Harry resta obstinément silencieux.

- Harry ? Réponds-moi, s'il te plaît, » demanda doucement le vieil homme.

Le Gryffondor refusa toujours de parler.

Jusqu'à ce que Severus fronce les sourcils et dise d'un ton sec :

- Répondez au Directeur, Potter. »

Harry refusa de les regarder, essayant de prétendre ne rien avoir entendu.

- Potter ! » gronda Severus d'un ton menaçant.

Enfin, Harry leva les yeux, rouge de colère.

- Oui ! Il me bat tout le temps, sans aucune raison. Satisfait ? »

Le vieux sorcier semblait effondré.

- Mon enfant, je suis vraiment désolé. Si j'avais su quel genre de personnes ils étaient, j'aurais placé de meilleures protections autour de la maison, qui m'auraient alerté de ce genre de choses et auraient provoqué l'envoi d'un Auror.

- Vous n'aviez pas quelqu'un pour surveiller la maison ? » demanda le maitre des Potions, pas impressionné par la peine du vieux sorcier. Albus méritait de se sentir responsable et coupable des problèmes de Harry, et il aurait dû se donner plus de mal pour le surveiller.

- Oui. Arabella Figg, mais elle n'a jamais dit que des choses de ce genre se produisaient. Peut-être ne le savait-elle pas. Je ne trouve pas de mots pour te dire combien je suis désolé, Harry, mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de te placer avec ta famille biologique. Les protections par le sang leur sont liées et grâce à elle, tu es à l'abri des sorciers sombres, à l'abri de ceux qui voudraient te faire du mal. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'ils pourraient maltraiter un membre de leur propre famille. Frappent-ils ton cousin aussi ? »

Harry secoua la tête.

- Non, Dudley est le petit prince, il n'est jamais puni.

- Et ce sale gosse mériterait une bonne claque, à mon avis, » ajouta Severus incapable de se retenir. Puis il regarda le directeur et dit :

- Maintenant que vous êtes conscient de la situation de Potter, qu'allez-vous faire ? Vous allez avoir besoin d'un endroit sûr pour lui avant la reprise des cours en septembre. »

Dumbledore eut une expression de regret et de tristesse avant de dire doucement :

- Severus, il n'a pas d'autre endroit où aller que chez les Dursley. Les liens qui le relient à cette maison sont très forts, il n'y a pas de meilleur endroit pour le protéger. Même Poudlard n'est pas aussi sûr.

- Albus, vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! » gronda Severus, sidéré. « Nous vous avons dit tous les deux qu'il est négligé et maltraité, et vous voulez le renvoyer là-bas ? Protections ou pas, il doit y avoir une meilleure solution. Ça serait le renvoyer en enfer, à part que cette fois vous en seriez conscient. Comment pourriez-vous dormir la nuit ? »

Harry était stupéfait. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Rogue soit capable de le défendre ainsi. Il était à la fois perplexe et épaté. Il regarda son père avec un mélange de fierté et de gratitude. Au moins Rogue s'inquiétait de ce qui lui arrivait, assez pour ne pas craindre d'être renvoyé à Privet Drive.

- Severus, je n'ai pas le choix. Harry _doit_ rentrer dans sa famille.

- _Doit_, Albus ? La seule chose que nous _devons_ tous faire est mourir un jour, » feula Severus, agacé par l'aveuglement du vieil homme. « Je ne peux pas vous permettre de renvoyer Potter à cet endroit. Il est en plus grand danger que face à Voldemort en personne. Même moi je ne serais pas si cruel, bien que je n'aime pas le garçon. Et si quelqu'un, un autre parent, acceptait de le prendre en charge ? Est-ce que les protections fonctionneraient ? Ou devriez-vous en forger de nouvelles ?

- Ça n'a aucun rapport, Severus. Ces protections le tiennent à l'abri des disciples de Voldemort depuis treize ans. Elles n'ont jamais cédé.

- Et pendant ce temps, Potter risque de se faire tuer par son oncle. Albus, vous ne pouvez pas renvoyer le garçon là-bas. Ni maintenant ni jamais. Ces protections sont une foutaise ! »

Soudain Dumbledore se redressa complètement, il n'était pas tout à fait aussi grand que le maître des Potions, mais il avait une belle prestance.

- Assez, Severus Rogue ! Je fais ce que je dois faire, pour des raisons que vous ne pouvez comprendre. Je mettrai en place une protection sur Harry afin que son oncle ne puisse pas lui faire de mal, et c'est tout. Mais il doit rester là-bas jusqu'au début des cours. » Les yeux bleus du directeur foudroyèrent Severus.

Severus tressaillit, mais ne céda pas.

- Et si… je le prenais sous ma garde ? C'est sûrement mieux qu'être avec ces Moldus qui le maltraitent ? »

Mais le vieil homme secoua la tête.

- Severus, même si vous étiez son père, j'insisterais pour qu'il retourne là-bas. J'ai mes raisons. Vous devez me faire confiance. »

Severus serra les dents pour se retenir de s'exclamer qu'il _était_ le père de Harry, que le directeur n'était pas omniscient, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, et qu'il faudrait lui passer sur le corps pour renvoyer Harry chez les Dursley. Il pressentait que son mentor jouait sur un tableau plus profond ici, avec des enjeux qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qu'il ne voulait pas non plus connaître. Parfois Albus avait tendance à se perdre dans une vision d'ensemble, et à traiter son entourage comme des pions sur un échiquier, le dissimulant sous une stupidité bien intentionnée.

Harry les écoutait débattre de son sort, et n'arrivait pas à croire que Dumbledore décide, après ce qu'il avait été forcé de raconter, de le renvoyer Privet Drive. Même avec un sort de protection, combien de temps avant qu'il soit ramené à la place de serviteur de Dudley, de nouveau au dernier rang social ? La protection pourrait marcher contre la maltraitance physique, mais pas plus. Harry se sentait profondément trahi par le vieux sorcier qu'il considérait comme son ami et défenseur et qui voulait le jeter dans la fosse aux lions au nom de quelque plan secret.

_Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas, vieux gâteux manipulateur ! Pourquoi je dois y retourner maintenant que j'ai un vrai père ?_ Il devait se retenir très fort de ne pas crier ça au directeur. Seul un léger signe de tête et de la main de Rogue le fit taire. _Attendez. Jouez son jeu_, disait le maître des Potions.

Harry obéit. Il faisait confiance à Severus.

Severus se tourna à nouveau vers le directeur.

- Très bien, monsieur. Si vous voulez bien lui lancer le sort maintenant, je le ramènerai chez les Moldus. » Le ton de sa voix indiquait clairement le déplaisir qu'il prenait à l'affaire.

- Non, Severus. Il faut que vous retourniez au quartier général et je vous y verrai après avoir ramené Harry. Nous devons discuter de ce qui vous est arrivé cette nuit. Il y a peut-être un moyen de sauver votre position. »

Severus secoua fermement la tête.

- Non, il n'y a pas. Faites-_moi_ confiance pour ça. Ils ne me reprendront pas, c'est terminé, Albus. »

Il tourna sur ses talons et rejoignit Harry, le prenant par l'épaule. « Un mot à vous, Potter. » Il s'éloigna de quelques mètres de l'abri et murmura : « Je _reviendrai_, Harry. Dès que je peux. Je vous le promets. »

Harry hocha la tête et sentit à nouveau des larmes lui piquer les yeux. « Merci, monsieur. »

Severus se redressa, regardant son fils avec une légère expression de mépris.

- J'espère, Potter, que vous vous rappelez le sort que je vous ai enseigné et que vous ne m'avez pas fait perdre mon temps comme tant des imbéciles à qui j'ai enseigné.

- Oui, professeur Rogue, j'étudierai le sort de guérison que vous m'avez montré jusqu'à le maîtriser à la perfection, » dit Harry à voix haute avant de rejoindre l'endroit où Dumbledore les attendait.

Le sorcier aux robes violettes agita sa baguette par-dessus Harry et prononça un sort rapide. Une poussière argentée jaillit de sa baguette et s'étendit sur Harry comme une cape. Harry sentit un léger chatouillis, puis la poussière disparut.

- Voilà ! » dit Dumbledore d'un air satisfait. « Tu n'as plus à craindre que ton oncle te frappe, mon garçon. Je sais que ce n'est pas le meilleur arrangement, mais tu ne dois les supporter qu'un mois, et ensuite tu seras de retour à Poudlard. »

Harry ramassa la cage d'Hedwige et la tint serrée alors qu'Albus attrapait son bras et transplanait avec lui Privet Drive.

La dernière image que Severus eut de son fils fut le visage de Harry, pâle, aux traits tirés, les yeux verts pleins de douleur, de trahison et de résignation. Ce fut alors que le maître des Potions décida de faire ce qu'il faudrait pour garder son fils en sécurité, même si cela signifiait contrarier les plans de son mentor. _J'ai donné ma parole que je le garderais en sécurité, Albus. Et je ne briserai pas ma promesse, même pour vous. Si vous ne me laissez pas voir mon fils, alors je devrai l'enlever et le cacher dans un endroit que même vous ne pourrez pas trouver. Il y a plusieurs façons de plumer un griffon, vieil homme, et je ne suis pas le directeur de la maison Serpentard pour rien. J'en ai assez de jouer selon vos règles, vieux manipulateur. Maintenant vous allez jouer selon les miennes._

**A suivre**

Dans le prochain chapitre, Severus tutoie Harry !


	6. Disparu

**6 – Disparu**

Severus, rageur, faisait les cent pas dans ses quartiers de la place Grimmaud. Il y avait des moments, comme maintenant, où il regrettait de pouvoir si bien contrôler son tempérament, de ne pas avoir d'excuse pour se déchaîner sur son mentor, cet incroyable crétin manipulateur. Il était toujours furieux contre Dumbledore pour avoir décidé de renvoyer Harry chez les Dursley, après tout ce qu'ils lui avaient révélé. Severus savait qu'Albus n'était pas aveugle, ni stupide, et donc qu'il n'avait aucune excuse pour envoyer le garçon là-bas, à part quelque grande stratégie. Le maître des Potions savait qu'Albus considérait l'adolescent comme un sauveur, né pour les libérer de l'ombre de Voldemort, comme établi dans la prophétie bâclée proférée par une voyante peu fiable au dessus d'une tasse de thé frelatée d'un bar douteux.

Severus accordait peu de crédit aux prophéties, elles pouvaient être interprétées de diverses façons, et Trelawney avait toujours été au mieux une voyante de troisième ordre, malgré ses origines et son allure. Il préférait diriger lui-même sa destinée et placer tous leurs espoirs sur un jeune garçon lui semblait, à lui du moins, le sommet de la bêtise. Voldemort n'était pas venu au pouvoir seul, il ne serait pas anéanti seul. Les guerres étaient gagnées par des stratégies et des sacrifices, par des adultes, pas par des enfants forcés à devenir adultes. L'ère des héros que chérissait Dumbledore était révolue depuis longtemps.

Il avait expliqué à Albus comment sa couverture avait été détruite et lui avait dit qu'il devrait trouver un nouveau moyen d'espionner les Mangemorts car lui, Severus Rogue, n'était plus son agent secret. Il avait accepté de garder sa place de maître des Potions pour l'instant, jusqu'à ce qu'une autre opportunité se présente, et il était toujours membre volontaire de l'Ordre, car il haïssait Jedusor et toutes ses croyances et le verrait avec joie rôtir à petit feu et se faire dévorer par des harpies.

Mais il s'inquiétait avant tout pour Harry, même s'il ne pouvait pas dire cela à voix haute, ni même en donner le moindre signe sans éveiller la suspicion du vieux sorcier. Il devait attendre au moins deux jours avant de faire disparaître Harry de chez les Dursley, afin qu'Albus ne se doute de rien. Il avait dit à son mentor qu'après deux jours il allait se mettre à l'abri des Mangemorts dans un endroit inconnu, d'où il ne reviendrait qu'à la reprise des cours. Jusque là, cependant, il devait attendre et échafauder sa stratégie. Il savait déjà où il emmènerait Harry, c'était le seul endroit où ils seraient à l'abri et même les yeux aiguisés de Dumbledore ne pouvaient traverser les protections de l'endroit. Personne ne pouvait poser le pied sur la terre dont il était lié par le sang, ou même la trouver à moins de connaître le sort et posséder la clé.

Severus tira l'amulette qu'il cachait sous sa chemise et sourit. _Bientôt, mon fils, je viendrai te chercher, et tu connaîtras enfin la paix que tu mérites, tu pourras être un enfant et non quelque héros, sauveur de ce foutu monde. Attends juste quelques jours, Harry._ Il cessa de déambuler et s'installa dans un fauteuil pour parcourir un exemplaire de _Potions Hebdo_.

Plus tard ce soir là, il se rendit dans la bibliothèque afin de faire des recherches sur le sort de Glamour que Lily avait jeté sur leur fils, afin de rendre sa vraie apparence à Harry. Ça allait bien l'occuper deux jours.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Harry était arrivé chez les Dursley, escorté par Dumbledore, et avait refusé l'offre du vieux sorcier de l'accompagner et de parler à sa famille. Que Merlin lui vienne en aide si Dumbledore apprenait que Rogue était son père.

- Ça va aller, monsieur, » avait-il dit en hâte. « Le sort que vous avez mis sur moi me protègera et comme vous avez dit, ce n'est que pour un mois.

- Bien dit, mon garçon ! » Dumbledore lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos et dit d'un ton joyeux « Je te verrai dans un mois au festin, Harry. Tâche de te tenir tranquille d'ici là. »

Harry attendit que Dumbledore ait disparu avant d'aller jusqu'à la porte et de frapper. La voiture n'était pas dans l'allée, donc peut-être que Vernon n'était pas là. Il changea la cage d'Hedwige de main, regrettant que le directeur n'ait pas pensé à placer un sort sur sa chouette. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse. Hedwige devait être libre pour porter des messages, donc il ouvrit la cage et lui dit d'aller s'installer pas loin, à l'abri. Il fourra rapidement la cage sous un buisson, il pourrait toujours la récupérer plus tard.

Puis il frappa à nouveau à la porte.

Elle fut ouverte d'un geste brusque par un Vernon essoufflé, qui tomba presque à la renverse en voyant qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

- TOI ! Que fais-tu ici, bordel de Dieu ? Je ne serai jamais débarrassé de toi, monstre de foire ? » Il devint écarlate sous sa moustache.

- Le directeur a dit que je devais rester ici pour le moment, mon Oncle. » dit Harry d'un ton sec.

- Et ton enfoiré de père – ce sadique en noir ? Où est-il ?

- Il n'est pas ici, mais il viendra bientôt. » dit Harry en vitesse.

À ça, Vernon sembla effrayé, il avait appris à craindre le maître des Potions durant la semaine. Quand Pétunia l'avait informé que les deux monstres étaient partis au matin, Vernon avait poussé un soupir de soulagement, puis avait commencé à hurler sur sa femme pour les avoir laissés vivre dans sa maison.

A sa grande surprise, Pétunia avait fait la sourde oreille, disant qu'elle allait faire les courses, et qu'il devait s'assurer que Dudley se levait et allait travailler un peu au jardin avant qu'elle rentre. Vernon avait accepté, et dès que Pétunia était partie, était allé tirer son fils du lit.

Mais il l'avait à peine réveillé que quelqu'un frappait à la porte et en ouvrant, il avait trouvé non pas un colis, mais son neveu sur le paillasson. Vernon pensa d'abord qu'il était en train de rêver, mais non, le moutard était là, son pire cauchemar.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, morveux ? Ton père en a eu assez de ta paresse et t'a fichu dehors ? » siffla-t-il d'un air mauvais.

- Non. » Harry le regarda d'un air noir. « Je peux entrer ? Les voisins nous regardent. »

Vernon se poussa, laissant Harry entrer, car il redoutait les commérages. « Dépêche-toi ! » Il tendit le bras pour attraper le garçon et le tirer à l'intérieur, mais sa main glissa sur le côté. Harry entra et Vernon claqua la porte.

Puis il se tourna vivement pour faire face à son neveu, ses yeux porcins flamboyant de colère entre ses paupières grasses plissées.

- C'est entièrement de ta faute ! Avant que tu arrives, mon foyer était normal, pas infiltré par des monstres qui se croient le droit de me dire comment je dois me conduire dans ma propre maison. Eh bien, c'est terminé ! Si tu reviens vivre ici, tu obéiras à mes règles, morveux ! Et la première est – ôte ta carcasse miteuse de mes yeux avant que je t'appelle pour tes corvées ! »

Il s'apprêta à pousser Harry vers les escaliers, mais à nouveau sa main glissa pour éviter le garçon. Vernon regarda sa main d'un air stupéfait. « Monstres ! » Il foudroya Harry du regard. « Allez, plus vite que ça ! Ne me force pas à me répéter. »

Harry dissimula un sourire et obéit. Vernon le suivit, s'assurant qu'il allait dans sa chambre. Le garçon entendit avec consternation la clé tourner dans la serrure. Vernon l'avait enfermé. Harry ne pouvait qu'espérer que quand Pétunia rentrerait, elle le laisserait sortir. En attendant, il laissa sa malle là où il l'avait poussée et décida de faire la sieste.

Il se réveilla une demi-heure plus tard avec Pétunia penchée sur lui, les yeux ronds de surprise.

- Harry, pourquoi es-tu ici ? Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé à Severus ?

- Non, mais mon directeur refuse que je reste avec lui, » répondit son neveu d'un ton amer. « Il a insisté pour que je revienne ici pour le reste de l'été. Mais mon père a refusé et il m'a promis qu'il viendrait me chercher dès qu'il pourrait.

- Bien. En attendant, cependant, je pense que le mieux est que tu restes autant que possible hors de portée de Vernon. Il n'est… pas très content que tu sois revenu. »

Harry ricana brièvement. « Quelle surprise ! Je ne suis pas ravi non plus, Tante Pétunia. Est-ce que je peux sortir d'ici, ou est-ce que je suis enfermé comme dans le placard ?

- Non. Tu peux sortir de la pièce, je ne vais pas te garder prisonnier. Evite simplement ton oncle, tu sais comment il est quand il est en colère. »

Harry hocha la tête. Oui, il connaissait les colères de son oncle. Il en avait subi les conséquences plus d'une fois. D'accord, Vernon ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal physiquement, mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas de le maltraiter autrement.

- Très bien. Je dois aller ranger les courses et m'occuper du déjeuner. As-tu vu Dudley ? Il était censé passer l'aspirateur dans le salon.

- Non, Tante Pétunia. J'ai été ici presque toute la matinée, » dit Harry.

Pétunia fronça les sourcils.

- Quel paresseux ! Severus avait raison, un peu de travail n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, et il était grand temps qu'il commence à faire sa part des corvées ici. »

Harry eut l'impression que le monde avait basculé sur son axe. Il semblait que Vernon n'était pas le seul à avoir changé. Pétunia était devenue une autre personne.

- Va me le chercher, Harry. Dis-lui que je veux le voir. Après tu peux faire ce que tu veux.

- Oui, Tante Pétunia, » répondit Harry par réflexe.

Elle sortit, et Harry se leva et alla dans la chambre de Dudley. Connaissant son cousin, Harry se dit qu'il dormait encore.

Gagné, il trouva le gros lard en train de roupiller, ronflant comme un cochon dans sa bauge. Il se pencha et le secoua vivement.

- Hé, Dudley ! Réveille-toi ! Ta mère veut te voir. »

Dudley ronfla encore plus fort.

- Dudley ! » cria Harry en plein dans son oreille. « Réveille-toi ! Allez ! »

Dudley grogna et remua, ouvrant les yeux et regardant son cousin d'un air endormi. « Hein ? Harry ? » Il se frotta les yeux. Harry resta immobile, le regardant. « Qu'est-ce tu fais là ? »

Harry ne se fatigua pas à répondre, disant seulement :

- Ta mère veut te voir, donc tu ferais mieux de te bouger les fesses et de descendre.

Dudley s'assit, une grimace fronçant son visage pâteux.

- Ah ouais ? Je sais pas ce qui lui prend. Depuis que cette saleté de chauve-souris est venue et nous a forcé Papa et moi à devenir tes servants, elle croit qu'elle a le droit de me forcer à tout faire ici. Elle m'a fait désherber hier ! Et elle veut que je l'aide à mettre le couvert. C'est un travail de femme ! » beugla-t-il. « Mais quand je lui ai dit ça, elle a dit que soit je l'aidais, soit j'étais puni, alors je lui ai dit que le dirais à Papa et elle m'a tiré l'oreille et mis dans le coin et a dit que Papa n'était plus le seul à commencer ici. Et quand j'ai essayé de partir, elle… elle m'a tapé les fesses avec une putain de cuillère en bois ! »

Harry n'arriva pas à se retenir. Il éclata de rire. Son cousin avait l'air d'un gamin de huit ans en train de chouiner à propos d'une punition bien méritée.

Dudley le foudroya du regard. « Quoi, crétin ? Tu crois que c'est drôle ? J'parie que tu rigoleras plus quand je dirai à Papa que tu t'es moqué de moi.

- C'est vraiment ton genre, hein, gros bébé ? » ricana Harry. « Te plaindre à ton papa de n'importe quoi.

- Ouais, au moins j'ai un père qui veut de moi. On dirait que le tien en a eu marre super vite et qu'il t'a rebalancé ici. M'étonne pas. T'es tellement timbré, même ton père veut pas de toi. » Dudley se mit à rire d'un air méchant.

- C'est pas vrai ! » hurla Harry, les mots de Dudley avaient tapé là où ça faisait mal, car il avait peur que Rogue rompe sa promesse et le laisse avec les Dursley comme Dumbledore voulait. « Ferme-la, Dudley ! Au moins mon père est un vrai homme et pas un bourreau d'enfants.

- Parle pas comme ça de mon père ! » hurla Dudley. Il se leva d'un bond, levant les poings.

Harry esquiva le premier coup, et brusquement il se sentit en colère aussi et commença à répondre. Il en avait vraiment marre de cette grosse larve de Dudley, de penser qu'il pouvait le frapper et qu'il allait le laisser faire. Ça avait peut-être été vrai à une époque, mais plus maintenant.

Son poing frôla la joue de son cousin.

Dudley cria, puis chargea son cousin plus jeune et plus petit, essayant de l'envoyer à terre. Mais Harry était plus rapide et l'évita. Il étendit le pied et Dudley tomba avec un bruit sourd.

- Oh, le grand Big D est à terre ! » se moqua Harry, car son cousin ressemblait à une baleine échouée, étalé par terre dans son pyjama à rayures bleues.

Dudley se leva et se jeta sur Harry.

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement à se rouler au sol, se donnant des coups de poing, de pied, et se griffant comme des chats sauvages. Harry n'avait jamais vraiment lutté contre son cousin auparavant, il avait trop peur d'être battu par Vernon. Mais maintenant qu'il n'avait plus à craindre sa ceinture, il rendait coup pour coup et même un peu plus.

Le poing de Harry heurta le nez et l'œil de Dudley, et le gros garçon cria et plaqua violemment son cousin au sol. Harry vit double. Puis il remonta le genou comme lui avait montré Ron, qui avait survécu à bien des bagarres avec ses frères, et frappa son cousin au ventre.

- Ouuf ! » fit Dudley, roulant sur lui-même en grognant. « Dégage, monstre bon à rien !

- Mieux vaut être un montre qu'un sale gamin gâté ! Pourquoi t'écoutes pas ta mère ?

- Pourquoi tu ne retournes pas là d'où tu viens, Potter ? Dans le ruisseau, avec ta pute de mère.

- Parle pas comme ça de ma mère ! » hurla Harry avant de se jeter sur Dudley, le frappant de toutes ses forces. Dudley cria et se roula en boule. Mais avant que Harry puisse continuer, Pétunia les avait pris tous les deux par l'oreille et les tirait debout.

- Que se passe-t-il ici, bon sang ? » demanda-t-elle. « Vous ne pouvez même pas apprendre à vous entendre, vous devez vous entretuer ? »

Harry baissa la tête, honteux. Pas Dudley.

- Aïïe ! Maman, arrête ! Harry a commencé !

- Menteur ! T'as frappé le premier.

- Ça suffit ! » ordonna sèchement Pétunia. Harry, va dans ta chambre et attends que je vienne te voir. Tu mangeras là. » Elle se tourna vers Dudley. « Descends et aide-moi à ranger les courses. Ensuite tu pourras aller au coin vingt minutes pour t'être battu. »

Dudley resta planté là où il était.

- Non ! Je descendrai pas et… et tu peux pas me forcer ! »

Pétunia plissa les yeux. « On va voir ça, enfant gâté ! » dit-elle sèchement, avant de prendre la cuillère dans la poche de son tablier et de lui donner une bonne tape sur les fesses.

Dudley cria et mit une main sur son derrière.

- Aïe ! D'accord, maman, je descends.

- En avant, jeune homme, » ordonna sa mère. « Toi aussi, Harry. »

Harry obéit, ne voulant pas risquer la colère de sa tante, il avait déjà mal partout à cause de la bagarre. Il retourna dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit, se demandant ce que sa tante allait lui faire pour s'être battu avec Dudley.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Pétunia revint. « Maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi vous vous battiez, Harry. Dudley affirme que tu as commencé.

- C'est pas vrai. Je suis allé le réveiller comme tu m'as demandé et il m'a traité de monstre, il a dit que même mon père ne voulait pas de moi et que ma mère était une… une pute. » expliqua Harry, capable pour une fois de donner son point de vue sans avoir à craindre de se faire battre pour avoir menti.

Pétunia blêmit.

- Il n'a pas dit ça ! Ma sœur… une prostituée ? Il demandera pardon pour ça ! » Puis elle ajouta d'un ton sévère « Mais vous savez tous les deux que vous n'avez pas à vous bagarrer comme des chiens sur des ordures, jeune homme ! Tu vas rester ici et penser à ton comportement jusqu'au dîner et sois content d'en avoir un parce que je pourrais très bien t'envoyer au lit sans manger.

- Oui, Tante Pétunia. Je suis désolé. » dit-il, sachant qu'elle avait raison.

- Ensuite tu pourras desservir et aller directement au lit, pas de télé pour aucun de vous ce soir. » Plissant les lèvres, elle tourna les talons et redescendit.

Deux minutes plus tard Harry l'entendit gronder Dudley, Dudley geignant, puis le bruit d'une cuillère en bois sur un popotin graisseux, son cousin criant et promettant d'être sage. Harry tressaillit puis pensa avec satisfaction _Il était temps, il ne l'a pas volé !_

Trois minutes plus tard, Dudley monta, se frottant le derrière d'un air maussade.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir dit que ta mère était une pute et ton père un monstre. »

Harry hocha la tête. « Excuses acceptées. »

Dudley descendit et Harry resta à lire son livre de Quidditch. Le soir, Pétunia monta avec un plateau et lui dit de manger avant que ce soit froid. Harry s'assit à son bureau et mangea avec appétit.

Il espérait que Rogue viendrait bientôt le chercher, même s'il aimait bien la manière dont sa tante se conduisait maintenant. Mais quand même, il voulait partir pour un autre endroit, n'importe où, du moment que son père était là. Son père. Depuis quand il commençait à considérer Rogue comme son père et pas seulement son professeur ?

Il trouva vite la réponse. Rogue était devenu plus que son professeur quand il avait tenu tête à Dumbledore pour lui. Maintenant il restait la question de voir s'il allait garder sa parole. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait pas joué de jeux comme le directeur, mais Harry n'était pas totalement sûr de pouvoir lui faire confiance. Il avait fait confiance à Dumbledore et ça n'avait pas été sa meilleure décision.

* * *

Le lendemain fut presque une répétition du jour précédent, à part que Harry ne se bagarra pas avec Dudley et fit de son mieux pour éviter Vernon, qui lui envoyait des regards meurtriers en le croisant dans le couloir pour aller à la salle de bain ou à la cuisine. Harry passa presque tout son temps dans sa chambre, et cette nuit là rêva d'une forme sombre tendant des mains squelettiques pour l'étrangler.

Il se réveilla avec un cri bref, et dans la pénombre vit une grande silhouette noire se tenir au dessus de lui, plaquant sa main sur sa bouche.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, paniqué, pensant que c'était un Détraqueur sorti de ses rêves et venu aspirer son âme. Mais la silhouette lui mit ses lunettes sur les yeux et Harry vit que ce n'était pas un spectre diabolique, mais Severus.

- Chut, Harry. Je suis venu dès que j'ai pu. Tu es prêt à partir ? »

Harry hocha la tête en silence et Severus enleva sa main.

- Je dois juste récupérer Hedwige, elle est dehors, et on peut y aller.

- Très bien. Mais je te suggère de te mettre quelque chose sur le dos, jeune homme. » dit Severus d'une voix un peu moqueuse.

Harry rougit.

- Euh, oui. Euh… vous pouvez vous retourner, monsieur ? »

Severus obéit, ricanant légèrement avec quelque chose que son fils qualifia d'amusement.

Harry s'habilla en hâte, puis ouvrit la fenêtre et appela Hedwige, perchée dans un chêne devant la maison. Elle vint se percher sur son épaule.

- C'est bon, monsieur, je suis prêt, » commença Harry, regardant Severus réduire son coffre. « Où est-ce qu'on… ?

- Tu verras quand on y sera. » interrompit son père. Puis il prit son fils par le bras et transplana, faisant disparaître le garçon au milieu de la nuit alors que sa tante, son oncle et son cousin dormaient. C'était sans aucun doute l'enlèvement le plus facile qu'il ait eu à faire.

Les deux sorciers arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard sur une portion de lande déserte quelque part dans le nord du Yorkshire. L'endroit était nu, sauvage, terne, gris et déprimant. Une brume blanche traînait au sol, s'enroulant autour des chevilles de Harry comme la queue d'un chat fantomatique. Elle recouvrait tout ce qui les entourait, épaisse et impénétrable il n'avait jamais vu de brouillard comme ça avant.

Harry ouvrit la poche pour demander à nouveau à Severus où ils étaient, mais se tut à un geste vif de la main.

- Silence ! » dit sèchement son père. « Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à tes questions, je dois me concentrer. Tais-toi et regarde. »

Ainsi rabroué, Harry ferma la bouche et regarda Severus lever les bras au niveau de ses épaules, puis les descendre d'un geste vif, entonnant « Ouvre-toi pour moi ! » en latin.

Et le brouillard obéit, s'ouvrant en deux sur une ligne nette, comme un rideau de théâtre, révélant une pelouse verte et un grand manoir de brique. L'endroit semblait sorti d'un livre pour enfants et pendant quelques secondes, Harry se demanda si c'était réel ou si c'était une illusion. Il y avait un grand portail en fer forgé avec un creux étrange à la place de la serrure.

Severus avança, tirant un médaillon or et argent de sous ses robes et le pressant dans le creux. Il y eut une vive lumière argentée, des fils lumineux s'enroulèrent autour du fer forgé et le portail s'ouvrit.

- Viens, Harry, » dit le maître des Potions en lui faisant signe de le suivre. « Le manoir nous autorise à entrer. Dépêche-toi, le Brouillard Eternel ne va pas rester ouvert indéfiniment. »

Severus attrapa Harry par la main comme Harry, sidéré, ne bougeait pas, et le tira à travers le portail et sur le chemin dallé qui menait jusqu'à la maison.

Derrière eux, le portail de fer forgé se referma sans un bruit et le brouillard s'enroula autour, les masquant à tout œil étranger.

- Où sommes-nous ? » demanda de nouveau Harry.

- A la maison de mes ancêtres, et des tiens aussi. Bienvenue au Manoir Prince. Personne ne te trouvera ici, Harry. Le Brouillard empêche les intrus de voir cet endroit, et personne ne peut poser un pied ici à moins de m'être lié par le sang et d'avoir ma permission. Ce manoir n'est pas totalement dans le monde que tu connais, Harry, » dit Severus d'un air mystérieux en l'emmenant vers le manoir établi sur la colline comme un grand animal en train de couver ses œufs.

De plus près, Harry vit que plusieurs briques manquaient et qu'à d'autres endroits, le mortier absent laissait les autres à nu. Au lieu d'une belle et imposante bâtisse, l'endroit ressemblait plus à une jeune femme mal habillée essayant de cacher ses jupes rapiécées.

Severus poussa la porte et dit doucement « Lumos ! »

Aussitôt plusieurs lampes aux murs et au plafond s'allumèrent. Harry pouvait maintenant voir une grande entrée carrelée avec des colonnes corinthiennes. Le maître des Potions guida son fils à travers l'entrée, vers ce qui semblait être une salle de séjour.

Il y avait là un canapé à l'allure confortable en cuir marron, légèrement usé, avec un fauteuil et un petit sofa assortis. Les meubles étaient d'érable sombre et un tapis avec une scène de chasse avait été jeté au sol. En face du canapé se trouvait une grande cheminée, et sur la tablette une étrange pendule qui ressemblait un peu à un sablier.

Severus alluma le feu d'un coup de baguette et fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir.

Harry obéit et Severus s'assit à côté de lui.

L'air de la pièce était frais et humide, mais il se réchauffa vite avec le feu, et Severus commença :

- Tu sois apprendre quelques choses sur l'histoire de notre famille avant de commencer à comprendre les mystères du manoir. D'abord, tu dois savoir que le manoir est dans un endroit tel que personne ne peut y accéder sans y avoir été invité, car il n'est pas totalement dans notre monde, mais existe à moitié dans un autre monde qui est le Royaume de Faérie. Afin d'accéder au manoir, tu dois d'abord être capable d'appeler le Brouillard Eternel et de débloquer la serrure du portail. »

Severus fit tourner ostensiblement le médaillon au bout de sa chaîne.

- Et la serrure ne peut être débloquée que par l'héritier du Manoir Prince avec le Médaillon d'Héritage. Actuellement, c'est moi.

- Oh. Mais si c'est si sûr, monsieur, pourquoi n'êtes vous pas venu ici au lieu de Privet Drive ?

- Je ne suis pas venu ici parce qu'il faut une grande quantité d'énergie magique pour ouvrir le Brouillard et je n'en avais plus assez après avoir transplané et m'être à moitié vidé de mon sang, donc j'ai cherché refuge à Privet Drive. »

Harry resta silencieux quelques instants. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de faire confiance à son père, mais il était mieux ici que là-bas, c'était déjà ça. Puis il demanda, parce qu'une partie de ce que Severus avait dit le rendait perplexe :

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, le manoir est dans deux mondes ? Comment c'est possible ? »

Severus regarda sa progéniture d'un air exaspéré, puis répondit :

- C'est possible parce qu'il y a des siècles, un de mes ancêtres du côté de ma mère était un fils illégitime de Merlin Ambrosius. Le grand sorcier l'a reconnu comme son descendant, mais ne pouvait pas lui donner son nom. Donc Gwydion est parti à l'aventure. Il était une sorte de ménestrel et d'herboriste. Un jour il s'est aventuré dans le Monde Féérique et a rencontré la fille d'un seigneur fae, Alshiara. Mais une association entre faeries et mortels n'était pas autorisée, à moins que le mortel s'en prouve digne. Une des tâches que le père d'Alshiara a donné à Gwydion était d'établir une résidence correspondant à leurs deux statuts, mortel et fae. Il a donc créé ce domaine, qui est à moitié dans le territoire fae et à moitié dans le nôtre. Il est relié au monde mortel, mais le temps y circule différemment, et seuls les membres de la famille – par le sang – peuvent y accéder. »

Harry était bouche bée.

- Vous êtes en train de me dire que je suis… en partie fae ?

- Oui, à un certain nombre de générations près, mais toi et moi avons quelques gouttes du sang de la Haute Cour dans les veines. Cela rend notre magie plus forte, nous sommes plus endurants et assimilons plus facilement les sorts de glamour et de liage, ainsi que les potions. Tu vois cette pendule sur la cheminée ? »

Il désigna le sablier que Harry avait remarqué.

- Cette pendule est réglée pour montrer le passage du temps et la date dans notre monde. De cette façon tu sauras toujours quel est le bon moment pour y retourner. Le temps ici est plus long, un effet d'être en partie en Terre du Dessous, et pendant ton séjour ici, le temps pèsera moins sur toi. Le domaine appartenait à mes grands-parents, Matthew et Isabella Prince, et mon grand-père était le précédent héritier. La lignée des Prince est très ancienne, et une des rares lignées sang-pur qui peut remonter jusqu'à Merlin.

« Gwydion eut un fils avec Alshiara, ils l'appelèrent Severus, mais sans nom de famille car il était un bâtard. Sa famille du peuple fae l'appelait Severus Demi-Sang, et il appartenait aux deux mondes. Mon prénom vient de lui, car je suis moi aussi demi-sang, fils d'une sorcière et d'un Moldu. Cependant, Severus Demi-Sang s'est fait son propre nom, s'appelant Prince, car il était le fils d'une princesse fae, et le nom de la lignée vient de cela. »

Severus désigna la pièce où ils se tenaient.

- Le manoir est très vieux, comme tu peux le voir. Quand mes grands-parents y vivaient, c'était maintenu en excellent état, mais depuis leur mort il y a quelques années, je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'en occuper comme j'aurais dû, et il tombe en ruine. Nous allons avoir du travail pour en faire à nouveau une vraie maison. »

Harry pensa à autre chose.

- Il n'y a pas d'elfes de maison ? Mais Ron m'a dit que toutes les familles Sang Pur en ont un ou deux.

- M. Weasley a raison, à une nuance près. Toutes les vieilles familles Sang Pur en ont… sauf les Prince. Réfléchis. Les elfes de maison font partie du peuple féérique, et nous sommes en partie fae. Crois-tu que nous accepterions de maintenir en esclavage un des nôtres ? D'accord, les elfes de maison font partie de la Cour Basse et nous de la Haute Cour, mais cela ne signifie pas que nous les réduirons à l'esclavage. Les fae de la Haute Cour sont similaires aux elfes, leur magie est supérieure et ils sont plus agréables à l'œil que les fae de la Cour Basse, ils peuvent aussi s'écarter d'avantage du royaume fae et ne sont pas liés par des serments. Ce sont ceux qui règnent sur le peuple fae… Ses princes, si tu veux, » expliqua Severus, un rare sourire au visage.

- Donc non, nous n'avons pas d'elfes de maison et nous n'en aurons jamais. Par conséquent c'est à nous de remettre cet endroit en l'état. Nous pouvons commencer par les lieux de vie et avancer à partir de là, ça sera un projet utile pour toi jusqu'à la reprise des cours, Harry. »

Severus resta silencieux un moment et reprit sans transition :

- J'avais l'habitude de venir ici enfant avec ma mère, quand nous pouvions échapper à mon père, qui était une ordure, un ivrogne. Mais mes grands-parents étaient très fiers, ils n'ont jamais vraiment pardonné à ma mère d'avoir épousé un Moldu… Ils disaient qu'elle s'était mariée sous son rang et déshonorait la famille. »

Il pouvait se rappeler avec une clarté parfaite une conversation entre sa mère et sa grand-mère, et sa grand-mère était en colère.

- _Voilà ce qu'on reçoit en épousant un Moldu, Eileen. Rien d'autre que des regrets et de la pauvreté. Je t'ai déjà dit et répété d'épouser quelqu'un de notre milieu, mais tu as refusé de m'écouter, et maintenant regarde où ça t'a mené. Epouse d'un ivrogne qui ne peut même pas subvenir aux besoins de sa famille et de son bâtard._

_- Vous dites cela, Mère, comme si Severus était un citoyen de classe inférieure, » avait sèchement dit Eileen. « Ce n'est pas le cas. Oubliez-vous votre propre histoire, les origines de cette famille ? Un de nos meilleurs sorciers était un demi-sang, celui-là même dont il tient son nom, Severus Prince ! Je vous prierai donc de ne pas mépriser votre petit-fils, car un jour il sera un sorcier aussi grand que le Severus avant lui ! »_

- Ils ne m'aimaient pas vraiment non plus, mon grand-père m'appelait le bâtard, et il a été plus que mécontent que le domaine m'ait choisi comme son héritier et pas un cousin Sang Pur. C'est une des particularités du manoir… la magie à son origine choisit elle-même l'héritier, pas le patriarche. Et elle fait son choix sans tenir compte du rang social ou des convenances, comme mes grands-parents l'ont découvert quand j'ai passé une semaine chez eux. Au bout de la semaine, un médaillon m'est apparu, celui que j'ai à mon cou maintenant, et m'a désigné héritier du Manoir Prince. Mon grand-père était plutôt déconfit le domaine avait choisi un bâtard au lieu du cousin Sang Pur bien comme il faut il aurait préféré Lucius Malefoy. Mais j'avais été choisi et il n'avait pas d'autre choix qu'accepter.

- Malefoy ? » fit Harry, horrifié. « On est reliés aux MALEFOY ?

- De loin, oui. Comme toutes les familles Sang Pur. Cousins à la mode de Bretagne.

- Je crois que je vais vomir, » murmura Harry. _Oh, putain ! Maintenant je suis relié aux Malefoy ! Ron va tomber raide en apprenant ÇA !_

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu sembles bien peu ravi d'apprendre que tu as une famille plus étendue que ce que tu pensais, » dit Severus, amusé par le dégoût évident de Harry.

- Je préférerais être relié à Dobby qu'à Draco, ce crétin prétentieux ! Blah ! » déclara Harry. « Je ne peux pas le supporter. Son père est encore pire.

- Là, tu as raison, » acquiesça Severus. « Lucius est un des pires exemples de notre monde. Mais je ne pense pas que Draco soit irrécupérable. Comme ton cousin Dudley, je pense qu'il peut changer, avec une motivation suffisante.

- Sans blague ? Ouais, c'est un Serpentard, bien sûr que vous dites ça, » grogna Harry, une nuance amère dans la voix.

- Qu'es-tu en train d'insinuer ? » demanda sèchement Severus. « Que je fais du favoritisme avec mes élèves ?

- Vous le faites ! Vous ne prenez jamais de points aux Serpentard qui désobéissent en classe, seulement les Gryffondor, » dit Harry énervé. « Vous nous criez toujours dessus. Alors comment vous pouvez dire ne pas faire de favoritisme ? Quand Draco a bousillé ma potion, vous m'avez collé une retenue et il n'a rien eu. Comment vous appelez ça ? »

Severus fronça les sourcils.

- Tu ne sais pas tout, Harry. La majorité de mon comportement envers toi et les autres Gryffondor en public m'était imposé par mon rôle d'espion. Je devais _sembler_ faire du favoritisme envers les enfants de Mangemorts dans ma Maison et être dur avec toi pour garder ma couverture. Mais les apparences sont trompeuses.

- Alors vous ne m'avez jamais donné tous ces zéro ? » Harry était un peu perdu.

- Si je l'avais fait, tu n'aurais jamais eu la moyenne. Non, je te notais de façon juste pour ton travail. Comme pour tous les élèves, Serpentard ou autres.

- Alors, quand j'étais en retenue avec vous, où était Draco, bon Dieu ? En train de jouer au Quidditch avec ses abrutis de copains ? »

Severus plissa les lèvres d'un air désapprobateur.

- Attention à tes paroles, jeune homme. Ton caractère est précisément la raison de toutes ces retenues. Ce que tu ne sais pas pourrait remplir des encyclopédies. Je peux t'assurer que Draco était puni tout autant que toi pour les problèmes qu'il provoquait en classe.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui faisiez ?

- C'est entre Draco et moi. Je ne parle pas de mes méthodes disciplinaires avec les étudiants, » dit le maître des Potions d'un ton glacial. « Sache simplement, M. Rogue, que pendant que tu récurais des chaudrons, il en récurait deux fois plus, car tous mes Serpentard savent que s'ils désobéissent, ils reçoivent le double de la punition des autres étudiants.

- Vous prenez des points ?

- Pire. Je leur donne des jours de retenues, » répliqua son père. « Ils me _supplient_ de prendre des points. »

Il y avait une lueur diabolique dans ses yeux sombres en disant ça et Harry le crut sur-le-champ, même s'il n'en avait pas envie. Il sentit un frisson remonter le long de son dos. _S'il est si dur avec sa Maison, comment il va être avec son fils ? Je ne pense pas vouloir le savoir. C'est déjà assez vache qu'il m'ait fait faire tous mes devoirs un mois à l'avance. Il me prend pour qui, Hermione ?_

Il avala sa salive en voyant son père le regarder d'un air de prédateur.

- J'exigerai de toi autant que ce que j'exige de mes Serpentard, Harry, donc tu n'as pas intérêt à ce que je te prenne à négliger ton travail, compris ? Ou tu le regretteras.

- Oui, monsieur, » dit Harry en retenant un grognement. Pourquoi il se retrouvait avec un prof pour père ? Ce n'était pas juste ! Ses années de procrastination avec Ron semblaient bel et bien terminés.

- Je ne suis toujours pas ravi d'avoir Draco comme cousin, » marmonna-t-il, revenant au sujet précédent.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il se réjouirait non plus, » dit le maître des Potions d'un ton sec.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il pourrait être le prochain hériter du manoir, alors ?

- C'est une possibilité. Il tient de la ligne Prince. Comme je l'ai dit, le manoir choisit son héritier. Qu'il te choisisse ou pas reste à voir.

- Quand est-ce que je saurai ?

- Quand le manoir aura décidé. Ça peut prendre une semaine, un mois, un an, qui sait ? » Severus soupira. « Mais si tu deviens l'héritier, tu recevras une amulette comme celle-ci. »

Il défit la chaîne de l'amulette et la tendit à Harry.

Elle était grande, au moins cinq centimètres de diamètre, en argent massif avec un peu d'or sur le pourtour. Elle représentait un serpent ailé volant au dessus d'un calice en or, avec la devise _Savoir et Magie Eternels_ en Latin.

- Les armoiries sont une combinaison des lignées fae et sorcière, » expliqua Severus à son fils. « Le serpent ailé représente la Maison fae Valinek, d'où est issue Alshiara. Le calice est le symbole de la famille de Merlin, la Coupe des Merveilles. La devise, Savoir et Magie Eternels, est appropriée, car les Prince sont connus pour leur réussite académique et leurs recherches magiques. Ils sont particulièrement doués pour inventer des sorts. Et en potions. Un domaine dans lequel tu as du travail à faire, Harry. Quand j'aurai remis en état le laboratoire ici, nous pourrons commencer des cours pour améliorer tes déplorables capacités.

Harry roula des yeux. _Ouais, je suppose qu'on ne peut pas avoir de rejeton nul en potions, hein ? Faut pas déshonorer la famille ! Oh, fichez-moi la paix !_ Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avait imaginé passer le reste de son été, faire des potions avec Rogue.

- J'ai le droit de voler ici ? Ou d'envoyer des lettres à mes amis ? » demanda Harry. _Ou ça va être un mélange d'école et de prison ?_

- Oui. Hedwige ne sera pas gênée par le Brouillard ou les protections, elles ont été crées pour bloquer une créature ou un sorcier malveillant, et personne ne peut entrer sans la permission de l'héritier. Mais voler est un privilège, que tu ne pourras avoir qu'après avoir fini tes corvées et tes leçons, » dit fermement Severus.

- Des corvées ? » demanda Harry, méfiant. Il s'imagina récurer le laboratoire de potions avec une brosse à dents.

- Rien à voir avec ce que tu devais faire chez les Dursley, » le rassura Severus. « Je te donnerai des corvées normales, le genre que donne un parent à un garçon de quatorze ans. Garder ta chambre en ordre, m'aider pour les repas, un peu de ménage, découper des ingrédients ou en rassembler si nécessaire. Je dois voir à quoi ressemblent le jardin et le verger, et si je dois replanter le jardin d'herbes pour potions. » Severus croisa les bras. « Ne pas faire ce que je demande signifiera une perte de privilèges, comme voler, ou être privé de sorties, mais je ne te battrai pas, je ne te priverai pas de nourriture et je ne t'enfermerai pas dans un placard. Je pense qu'il y a d'autres moyens de punir que cogner dessus, même si je pourrais te donner une bonne tape si tu es vraiment trop impertinent, mais pas plus. Si je te prends à employer un langage incorrect, et que je te reprends plus de deux fois, je te laverai la bouche avec du savon, car je ne supporte pas les enfants qui jurent comme des charretiers. Mais ce que tu as subi chez les Dursley ne se répétera pas ici, je te le promets, Harry, » dit Severus en regardant son fils droit dans les yeux, afin qu'il puisse voir qu'il disait la vérité.

- Sache aussi que quand je t'interdis de faire quelque chose, il y a toujours une bonne raison, ce n'est jamais pour rien, et même si je ne t'expliquerai pas toujours pourquoi, je sais ce que je fais, donc fais-moi la grâce d'obéir. Chaque ordre que je donne vise ta sécurité. Est-ce que ça te paraît juste ? »

Harry devait admettre que ça l'était, et c'était certainement mieux que ce qu'il avait subi de la part de son oncle.

- Ai-je répondu à toutes tes questions pour ce soir, M. Rogue ?

- Vous m'avez appelé Rogue, » répéta Harry, un peu ailleurs.

- Oui, puisque c'est ton nom, » répondit son père. « Légalement, le nom de James Potter est sur ton certificat de naissance, mais par le sang tu es de moi, et en tant que tel, tu es un Rogue et c'est comme ça que je t'appellerai. Pour la rentrée à Poudlard, nous reparlerons de révéler ou non le fait que tu es mon fils au Directeur et au reste de l'école.

- D'accord. Euh… comment je dois vous appeler ? » demanda Harry, mal à l'aise.

Son père semblait lui aussi assez embarrassé.

- Tu peux continuer à m'appeler monsieur, si tu le préfères, ou par mon prénom, Severus, pour le moment. » Severus savait que c'était trop tôt pour demander au garçon de l'appeler papa, et il n'était pas près non plus pour recevoir ce nom.

- D'accord… Severus, » accepta Harry, faisant un essai. Ça faisait vraiment bizarre d'appeler Rogue par son prénom, mais moins que l'appeler Papa.

- Autre chose ?

- Oui. Euh, quand Tante Pétunia nous a dit le matin où vous êtes arrivé, elle a dit que ma sœur m'avait jeté un sort pour que je ressemble à… James.

- Un sort de Glamour, oui. Lily y était très douée. Je peux le retirer, si tu veux, pour que tu voies ta vraie apparence.

Harry hésita, puis hocha la tête.

- Oui. S'il vous plaît, monsieur. Je veux voir mon… mon vrai visage.

- Très bien. » Severus fit apparaître un miroir et le tendit à son fils. Puis il tendit sa baguette et inversa le sort de Lily.

Dans le miroir, Harry vit son visage changer. Ses pommettes devinrent plus saillantes, son menton plus pointu et sa peau un peu plus pâle. Ses cheveux se firent plus droits, plus lisses, et d'un noir presque absolu. Ses yeux restèrent les mêmes, cependant, ainsi que son nez, mais ses sourcils s'affinèrent et se placèrent un peu plus haut.

Harry garda les yeux fixés au miroir.

Ses nouveaux traits n'étaient pas laids ou étranges, mais le visage qui lui rendait son regard était si différent de ce qu'il avait connu toute sa vie. Il était plus raffiné, plus élégant, et aussi, réalisa-t-il brusquement – ressemblait beaucoup à celui de Rogue.

Maintenant ils ne pouvaient plus nier être père et fils.

Il sursauta quand Severus posa une main sur son épaule.

- Si tu as fini de t'admirer, Harry, je suggère que nous allions nous coucher. Il est très tard et nous avons beaucoup de travail pour transformer cette maison en un endroit vivable. Je voudrais commencer dès que possible. »

Harry s'arracha à regret au miroir, se sentant comme un imbécile, pris à s'admirer comme un paon ou ce crétin orgueilleux de Malefoy. _Bien joué, Harry. Tu commences à devenir comme Draco, raffiné, doucereux et prétentieux ! Si ça continue, tu vas garder un peigne dans ta poche, _s'engueula-t-il. Il devina qu'il était écarlate.

Il se tourna vers son père.

- Où allons-nous… monsieur ? » il laissa sa phrase en suspens devant l'air sidéré de Rogue.

- Eh bien… s'il y avait eu aucun doute… maintenant personne ne peut nier que tu es mon fils. » dit Severus, et Harry fut surpris d'entendre une note de fierté dans sa voix.

- Nous pouvons dormir ici cette nuit, demain nous explorerons les pièces et choisirons des chambres. Pour l'instant, ceci suffira. »

Il agita sa baguette, transformant leurs vêtements en pyjamas, puis faisant apparaître des couvertures et des oreillers.

- Prends le sofa. »

Et il baissa les lumières.

Harry obéit, prenant le petit canapé et s'allongeant, sentant la fatigue du voyage lui tomber dessus d'un coup. Mais avant de fermer les yeux, il se rappela quelque chose.

- Merci, Severus, d'être venu me chercher. »

Il y eut un long moment de silence, puis la voix de Severus se fit entendre dans la pénombre.

- Pensais-tu que je ne le ferais pas ? Je tiens toujours mes promesses, Harry. Maintenant dors. »

Harry bâilla, rien moins qu'heureux d'obéir. Il commençait à somnoler, son esprit dérivant paresseusement, quand il sentit les couvertures être bordées sous son menton et autour de lui. Mais il avait trop sommeil pour ouvrir les yeux et confirmer la réalité : Severus Rogue, l'infernale chauve-souris des cachots, le Serpentard qui haïssait les Gryffondor, l'avait bordé ! Il sentit quelque chose frôler ses cheveux, léger comme une aile de papillon, et partit dans ses rêves.

**A suivre**

Prochain chapitre : plutôt relax, Harry prend ses marques.


	7. Nouveaux débuts et un petit verre

**7 : Nouveaux débuts et un petit verre du soir**

Une dizaine de jours (pour le manoir Prince, trois dans le monde réel) furent nécessaires, même en utilisant la magie, pour remettre en état les pièces où Severus et Harry passaient le plus de temps. Heureusement plus de la moitié des pièces du manoir étaient meublées, car la grand-mère de Severus avait l'œil pour les meubles bien faits et n'avait rien acheté de mauvaise qualité. Ce qui était une bonne chose, car ni Harry ni Severus n'avaient jamais acheté de meubles. Ils réussirent à remettre en état la salle à manger avec sa table massive, assez grande pour accueillir cinquante personnes à l'aise, et de nombreuses armoiries étranges aux murs, que Severus dit correspondre aux Maisons des seigneurs fae.

- Dans la bibliothèque, il y a un livre sur les détails des Maisons de la Haute Cour, je pense que ça pourrait t'intéresser, et tu pourras y apprendre plus sur les armoiries, » avait suggéré Severus.

La bibliothèque et le salon étaient deux des pièces qui avaient échappé aux ravages du temps, car remplis de sorts de préservation. La bibliothèque était presque aussi grande que celle de Poudlard, Harry se dit que Hermione serait folle de joie ici. Severus lui avait expliqué que les livres étaient triés par section et que les livres magiques étaient encore triés – Sorts, Potions, Métamorphose etc – et classés par ordre alphabétique. Mais certains livres étaient considérés trop dangereux pour un apprenti ou un enfant fouineur ils étaient gardés à l'écart, protégés par des sorts qui brûlaient les doigts ou faisaient disparaître le texte quand on les ouvrait. Seuls ceux qui connaissaient le mot de passe pour désactiver les protections pouvaient les lire, et Severus avait interdit à Harry de s'en approcher.

- Il y a ici un grand nombre de livres pour débutants et apprentis que tu peux étudier, en dehors des malédictions et des sorts de combats. A moins que tu aimes te brûler les doigts. Et écoute-moi bien, jeune homme, si je découvre que tu as touché à ces livres, je ne lèverai pas le petit doigt pour t'aider, et tu garderas les cloques que tu auras méritées.

- Oui, monsieur. Je ne m'en approcherai pas, faites-moi confiance, » promit Harry. Il avait déjà assez à faire avec les sorts que Severus lui faisait réviser, pas besoin d'aller se fourrer dans quelque chose de dangereux.

Severus lui avait aussi donné à lire le journal écrit par son ancêtre, Severus Prince, disant que ça lui apprendrait des choses sur son héritage, le manoir, et que c'était très intéressant.

Harry en lisait un peu tous les soirs avant d'aller se coucher et découvrait une histoire fascinante. Parfois le langage était un peu archaïque et difficile à suivre, mais il demandait alors à son père et Severus l'aidait à comprendre ce qui était écrit.

La chambre de Harry était à côté de celle de son père c'était la première de quatre chambres d'amis, chacune décorée selon un élément. Severus avait laissé Harry choisir celle qu'il préférait et Harry, Gryffondor, en avait choisi une rouge et or, représentant l'élément du feu. Elle comportait un grand lit à baldaquin avec un édredon rouge et or où dansaient des flammes et des chats. Les épais rideaux de soie damassée étaient écarlates, avec des pompons dorés. Le tapis était couleur de miel, et les meubles d'acajou massif. Il y avait un grand bureau, une chaise avec un coussin rebondi, une table de chevet, une armoire, une commode et une penderie. Le papier peint comportait de petites langues de feu qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient comme de vraies flammes.

Harry adorait. Il y avait même une petite cheminée et un pot de poudre de Cheminette, même si Severus lui avait dit de ne jamais l'utiliser.

- Il y a des sorts d'égarement sur toutes les cheminées, donc si tu essaies de les prendre, tu te retrouveras à ton point de départ avec une migraine de la taille de la Chine. »

Severus avait tressailli en voyant la chambre que son fils avait choisie, marmonnant des choses comme « Gryffondor typique ». La chambre du maître des Potions, la chambre de maîtres, était dans des tons de bleu profond et vert sombre, avec un lit qui aurait pu accueillir six personnes, ses propres salon et salle de bain, et une grande penderie. Severus avait passé la moitié de la journée à tout nettoyer et ranger.

Il y avait une autre salle de bains en face de la chambre de Harry, et cinq autres chambres dans la même aile. Dans l'aile est se trouvait la cuisine, une grande pièce de pierre et de brique, avec une énorme cheminée où, disait Severus, on avait fait rôtir des sangliers et des cerfs entiers lorsque les chevaliers parcouraient encore la Grande-Bretagne. Mais la cheminée était tout ce qui restait de cette époque, le reste de la cuisine était plutôt moderne, avec un évier, une plaque, un four et une glacière. La glacière était magique, et Severus disait qu'elle pouvait faire apparaître presque n'importe quel type de nourriture, et le garder à la bonne température. Sous l'évier étaient rangés plusieurs produits de nettoyage, du liquide vaisselle et des éponges. Un seau, une serpillère, un balai et une pelle étaient rangés dans un coin près de la grande cheminée.

La cheminée était sale et pleine de suie et une des premières tâches de Harry avait été d'enlever la saleté, les cendres et des petits squelette des souris. D'après Severus, les souris étaient entrées là et mortes de faim. Harry avait frissonné, car c'était vraiment une mort atroce.

Severus travaillait souvent avec son fils, utilisant la magie pour accélérer les choses si nécessaire, mais Harry avait été stupéfait de découvrir que le maître des Potions ne rechignait pas à se salir les mains. Il avait personnellement récuré le laboratoire de potions, la dernière pièce de l'aile est, frottant jusqu'à ce que l'endroit brille. Il s'était aussi réservé le bureau, et y gardait les livres qu'il utilisait le plus et ses papiers personnels.

Il y avait aussi quelques pièces qu'ils ne s'étaient pas fatigués à nettoyer, la plupart remplis de meubles cassés et de bric-à-brac inutile. Severus avait expliqué qu'une des pièces avait été une serre, avec de grandes plates-bandes pleines de fleurs et de plantes exotiques dont s'occupait sa grand-mère, mais après sa mort le jardin avait dépéri et Severus ne s'en était jamais occupé.

Trois autres pièces enfin étaient verrouillées et Severus avait dit qu'elles devaient rester ainsi.

- Mon grand-père collectionnait des artefacts rares et insolites. Beaucoup étaient porteurs de magie noire, dangereux, et ils sont entreposés dans ces pièces. Le manoir le sait, et il n'ouvrira ces portes à personne à part moi. Même le prochain héritier ne peut pas y accéder, et aucun sort de déverrouillage n'agira sur les serrures. »

D'après Severus, le manoir n'était pas tout à fait conscient, mais il percevait qu'il était à nouveau occupé par l'héritier et un autre sorcier, et s'en réjouissait. Harry découvrit rapidement que la température de sa chambre était toujours confortable, jamais trop chaude ou trop froide quand il prenait une douche, le miroir ne s'embuait pas et l'eau était toujours à une température parfaite. Les serviettes étaient chaudes et sentaient frais, même s'il ne les avait pas lavées récemment. De petits enchantements, dit Severus quand Harry lui en parla. Typique du peuple fae.

La buanderie était dans l'aile ouest, à côté de ce qui aurait été les quartiers des domestiques, s'ils avaient eu des domestiques. Severus et Harry se relayaient pour faire la lessive, ce qui était super facile depuis que Severus avait montré à Harry les sorts pour laver, réparer et sécher les vêtements.

- Mais si je te punis un jour, Harry, une de tes corvées sera de faire la lessive à la main, » dit son père, désignant le vieux baquet et l'essoreuse dans un coin de la pièce. « Là, tu comprendras le sens du mot travail ! »

Harry décida sur le champ de ne jamais s'attirer d'ennuis, ce qui n'était pas difficile, sachant que la seule personne avec qui il devait interagir était son père.

Plus tard dans la deuxième semaine, Severus alla au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter des ingrédients de potions chez l'apothicaire, regarnir ses réserves et acheter plus de plantes et de boutures pour le jardin d'herbes essentiel à un maitre des Potions. Le laboratoire comportait d'amples réserves d'ingrédients rares, mais les plus ordinaires manquaient, et c'était ceux là dont Severus avait besoin.

Pendant l'absence de Severus, Harry fit une pause dans sa lecture et alla voler. Le domaine Prince était grand et Harry ne pouvait pas être vu grâce au Brouillard Eternel et aux protections qui bloquaient l'accès à tout sorcier ou créature, mortelle ou fae, non autorisée.

Le domaine comportait des bois, avec les créatures habituelles, et même une petite bande de loups, que Harry savait ne jamais vouloir rencontrer, et une harde de cerfs. On pouvait parfois voir les cerfs brouter la pelouse tôt le matin.

Il y avait aussi un petit étang, bordé de sycomores et de saules, et de quelques bancs où on pouvait s'asseoir pour contempler l'eau ou pêcher. L'étang abritait une variété de poissons, tous comestibles, et Harry avait appris à amorcer et lancer sa ligne, et bientôt il fut capable de ramener du poisson frais pour le dîner au moins une fois dans la semaine.

Au sud-ouest de l'étang se trouvait un petit verger, comportant tous les arbres fruitiers dont Harry avait jamais entendu parler. Il y avait trois pommiers, de trois espèces différentes, des poiriers, des pruniers, des cerisiers, des pêchers, citronniers, orangers, même un figuier et des plants d'ananas. Des rangées de vignes s'alignait un peu plus loin, à côté de fraisiers et de mûres. Harry avait essayé de comprendre comment tous ces arbres pouvaient pousser au même endroit, car certains étaient tropicaux et d'autres non.

Mais c'était la magie fae, le sol accueillait tout ce qui y était planté, et une fois installée, la plante s'épanouissait. Il y avait aussi un arbre bizarre avec des fruits écarlates, en forme de cœur, que Harry ne reconnut pas. Severus lui dit que c'était un arbre fae, donnant des fruits appelés merlinnas, sucrés comme de la confiture, au goût entre la pêche et le melon, mais qui ne pouvaient être cueillis qu'à l'aube autrement ils étaient durs et acides.

Harry aperçut quelques merlinnas presque mûrs en passant sur son balai et décida de se lever à l'aube le lendemain et d'en cueillir, il mourait d'envie de connaître leur goût. Il tourna autour de la maison, vers l'étang et la forêt, volant aussi vite que son Eclair de Feu le pouvait. Il aurait bien aimé qu'il y ait un terrain de Quidditch dans le parc, il aurait pu y jouer avec Severus. En supposant que son père sache jouer. Mais il avait arbitré un match pendant sa première année, donc il devait savoir jouer, se dit Harry, se demandant s'il aurait un jour le courage de lui demander.

Même si Severus n'était pas aussi sec et sarcastique qu'il l'avait été à Poudlard, il était imposant et Harry ne savait pas trop jusqu'où il pouvait aller avant que son ancienne attitude remonte à la surface. Jusqu'ici ça se passait plutôt bien, et Harry l'avait même vu sourire en de rares occasion.

Hedwige avait parcouru le manoir de long en large et la chouette des neiges était ravie, chassant des mulots dans le parc puis revenant dormir le jour dans la chambre de Harry.

Après sa balade, Harry rentra dans sa chambre, se disant qu'il ferait mieux d'écrire à Sirius, comme ça ça serait fait. Il avait repoussé l'écriture de la lettre depuis son anniversaire, car il ne savait pas trop comment son parrain réagirait à la nouvelle que son meilleur ami s'était fait tromper par sa propre femme et que le bébé dont il pensait être le père était en fait celui de Severus.

Cependant Harry savait que Sirius méritait de connaître la vérité, et il écrivit une lettre expliquant ce qui s'était passé les semaines précédentes, ajoutant à la fin _ Je comprendrai que tu ne veuilles plus entendre parler de moi après avoir lu ça, mais je veux que tu saches que Severus, mon père, me traite correctement et que je ne manque de rien ici. Je crois qu'avec lui je peux enfin trouver une famille, même si c'est dur à imaginer pour toi._

_Désolé d'avoir attendu si longtemps pour te dire, Sirius, mais je ne trouvais pas les mots._

_Ton filleul_

_Harry_

_P.S. : si tu discutes avec Dumbledore, ne dis rien de ce que j'ai écrit. C'est confidentiel, Patmol. Merci._

Il l'envoya avec Hedwige, puis alla à la cuisine se faire un sandwich qu'il fit descendre avec un verre de jus de pomme frais. Après quoi, il s'installa sur le canapé du salon et reprit la lecture du premier journal de Severus Sang Mêlé. Le demi-sorcier avait été partout durant sa vie, et vu tout ce qu'il était possible de voir dans le monde mortel et le monde fae. Son journal comptait sept volumes et Harry était seulement en train de finir le premier.

Il entendit les pas de son père dans l'entrée et posa vite le journal pour aller l'aider avec ce qu'il avait acheté.

- Vous avez trouvé tout ce que vous vouliez, monsieur ?

- Oui, et aussi quelques choses auxquelles je ne m'attendais pas. Je t'ai pris un exemplaire de la Gazette, et une autre surprise qui devrait te plaire, mais je te la donnerai plus tard, d'abord aide-moi à ranger ces ingrédients, » dit Severus en tendant le journal à son fils.

- D'accord. » Harry posa le journal sur le canapé et suivit le maître des Potions dans l'aile est.

Il leur fallut près d'une heure et demi avant que les ingrédients soient rangés exactement comme Severus le désirait, puis le maître des Potions déclara qu'il était l'heure de dîner.

Ils mangèrent en silence à la cuisine, à la grande table de pin, c'était plus confortable que dans la salle à manger que Harry trouvait trop sérieuse et étouffante. Ce soir ils avaient des côtes de porc avec des pommes de terre et des haricots. Harry mangea presque toute son assiette, il était affamé et pour quelque raison le manoir augmentait son appétit.

Maintenant qu'il recevait des repas réguliers tous les jours, il commençait à perdre cette allure efflanquée et à se remplumer un peu, nota Severus avec satisfaction. Peut-être que d'ici la fin de l'été, il aurait atteint un poids correct et ressemblerait à un adolescent normal et pas à un réfugié du Tiers-Monde.

Peu à peu, ils s'habituaient l'un à l'autre, et Severus n'avait eu aucun problème avec la répartition des corvées, même si, en tenant compte de comment les Dursley l'avaient traité, Harry devait considérer les tâches que lui donnait Severus comme une partie de plaisir.

- Qu'as-tu fait aujourd'hui, Harry ? » demanda-t-il, car il n'avait pas vu le garçon depuis le petit-déjeuner.

Harry avala sa bouchée de haricots avant de parler.

- Euh, j'ai fini de désherber le petit jardin derrière, je suis allé voler et j'ai lu encore le journal de Sev Sang Mêlé.

- Un personnage intéressant, notre ancêtre, » fit remarquer le maître des Potions en prenant un morceau de pain. « Il a exploré tous les territoires connus de l'époque et il a appris une quantité de choses. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'assiette de Harry, qui était presque vide.

- Tu as fini ton dîner ?

- Oui, monsieur.

- Bien. J'espère que tu as gardé de la place pour le dessert. C'est ta surprise. » Severus agita sa baguette et deux coupes de glace apparurent devant eux. « Je me suis arrêté au magasin de glaces avant de rentrer. Je me suis dit qu'avec le travail que nous avions fait, nous avions bien mérité une récompense. J'espère que tu aimes la glace vanille-chocolat.

- J'adore, merci, Severus. » dit Harry, ses yeux brillant à la vue de la crème glacée. Il n'en avait pas mangé depuis trois mois, car Dudley s'enfilait le carton en deux jours, un vrai porc. Il en prit sur sa cuillère et le mangea lentement, savourant le goût crémeux et sucré.

Severus mangea sa part, regardant le ravissement visible de Harry qui dégustait la sienne, reconnaissant une marque d'enfant maltraité prendre un tel plaisir à une simple coupe de glace. A nouveau il voua Vernon Dursley aux tréfonds de l'enfer, et regretta de ne pas avoir osé rester et délivrer une bonne dose de justice au salopard. Mais Harry devait passer en premier, et il devait remettre à plus tard sa vengeance contre la baleine à apparence humaine.

Harry mangeait aussi lentement que possible, voulant faire durer le délice, mais trop vite la coupe fut vide, et il ne lui resta que le goût du chocolat et de la crème fouettée sur la langue. Il repoussa sa coupe vide et se leva, rassasié.

- Merci encore, monsieur. Je n'avais pas mangé de glace depuis je ne sais pas quand. »

Il fit un geste avec sa baguette, et les coupes, assiettes, couverts et verres volèrent dans l'évier, où Harry commença à les laver. Il aurait pu utiliser un sort de Récurvite, mais bizarrement, il trouvait les mouvements de lavage et rinçage apaisants, et il lavait la vaisselle à la main, à la façon moldue. Severus l'autorisait à utiliser de la magie, mais Harry savait qu'il était surveillé de près, et que s'il exagérait Severus lui prendrait probablement sa baguette.

Quand il eut fini, Severus essuya, mais contrairement aux soirs précédents, le sorcier n'utilisa pas la magie mais un simple torchon. Harry hausa les sourcils, jusqu'à ce que son père le regarde d'un air à la fois interrogateur et amusé et demande :

- Oui ? Que regardes-tu comme ça ? Tu as sûrement déjà vu quelqu'un essuyer la vaisselle ?

- Euh… oui, mais je pensais… que tous les sorciers utilisaient la magie.

- Je trouve qu'utiliser la magie pour tout devient fatiguant. Ça demande presque autant d'énergie que de faire les choses à la main. La magie rend les choses plus rapides, mais elle a un coût, et je trouve qu'il est parfois plus simple de faire sans. Trop s'appuyer sur quelque chose est rarement bon, il est trop facile de devenir dépendant, et après c'est comme une addiction. C'est pour ça que je te fais faire certaines choses de façon moldue, pour que tu ne t'habitues pas à utiliser la magie pour tout. »

Severus avait fini de tout essuyer et il rangea les assiettes dans le placard au dessus de l'évier, et les couverts dans le tiroir à côté de la glacière. Il portait ce jour là de simples robes vertes et un pantalon noir, avec une chemise verte plus légère en dessous. Sans ses robes noires de professeur, Severus était moins intimidant, et Harry le trouvait plus facile à approcher qu'avant.

Assez pour que Harry rassemble assez de courage pour lui demander des renseignements à propos de sa mère quand ils étaient tous les deux assis au salon, devant le feu craquant joyeusement, Harry avec le journal de Severus Sang Mêlé sur les genoux, et son père avec un ouvrage rare sur les potions qu'il avait trouvé chez Fleury et Bott.

- Euh… Severus ? Je peux vous poser une question ? »

Severus leva la tête de son livre. « Oui, Harry, tu as le droit. »

- Euh… Vous pouvez me dire des choses à propos de ma mère ? Je… Je me rappelle à peine son visage, et rien d'autre que la couleur de ses cheveux et comment elle me chantait des chansons le soir. » C'était tous les souvenirs qu'il avait de Lily, sa voix, le mouvement des cheveux auburn qui encadraient son visage, son sourire. Le seul autre souvenir qu'il avait était le jour atroce où Voldemort était venu et où elle était morte en le défendant, suppliant le sorcier maléfique de ne pas faire de mal à son bébé. Mais ce souvenir n'était pas un sur lequel il souhaitait s'attarder, et il avait donc demandé à Severus de lui en fournir d'autres.

Severus réfléchit un moment, puis se rappela qu'il avait encore une photo de Lily, prise quand ils étaient à l'école, et la fit apparaître.

- Tiens. Tu peux la garder. Je l'ai prise quand nous étions en quatrième année, alors qu'elle marchait sur la rive du lac. » Il tendit la précieuse photo au fils de Lily.

Harry la prit délicatement. Sa mère souriait à l'appareil photo, ou peut-être à Severus derrière l'appareil photo elle portait son uniforme, mais il vit qu'elle avait tressé habilement un ruban vert dans ses cheveux, montrant son amour secret pour Severus, peut-être ? Lily semblait vive et joyeuse, ses yeux pétillaient de vie, ses cheveux auburn formaient des petites boucles autour de son visage.

- Elle est tellement belle, » réussit enfin à dire Harry, une boule se formant dans sa gorge. « Je ne me rappelais pas qu'elle était si belle.

- Il n'y a pas de raison. Tu n'étais qu'un bébé, à peine plus d'un an, tu as de la chance d'avoir autant de souvenirs. Mais c'est le sang Prince, ça offre une excellente mémoire. » dit doucement Severus. « Oui, Lily était belle, mais ce n'était pas son seul attribut. C'était une excellente étudiante, elle adorait apprendre de nouvelles choses, était toujours en train d'inventer des sorts et de m'aider avec mes potions. Elle aimait beaucoup les potions, comme moi, et nous avions l'habitude de travailler ensemble en classe. Elle était très douce et aimante, elle m'aimait même quand je pensais que je ne le méritais pas. Elle voyait le bien en presque tout le monde. Il y avait seulement deux personnes qu'elle n'aimait vraiment pas, c'était Peter Pettigrow et Lucius Malefoy. Même James, elle le trouvait plus agaçant qu'autre chose. Mais ceux-là, elle les détestait.

- Merlin, je me demande pourquoi ? » dit Harry d'un ton sarcastique. « Ils sont tous les deux en ligue avec Voldemort.

- Lily était un excellent juge de caractère, » reconnut doucement Severus. « Elle m'a jugé comme j'étais, pas sur le fait que j'étais un Serpentard.

- Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ? Tante Pétunia a dit qu'elle vous connaissait quand vous étiez enfant.

- En effet. Les Evans était nos voisins. Même si leur maison ne donnait pas l'impression qu'elle allait s'écrouler, car Henry Evans n'était pas du genre à rouler sous la table avec ses amis de poker. Mon père était trop paresseux ou trop ivre pour s'occuper de la maison, et ma mère travaillait toute la journée pour un fabricant de potions, donc elle n'avait pas le temps de la réparer avec de la magie. Elle avait aussi promis à mon père de ne jamais faire de magie autour de lui. » Severus secoua la tête. « Leur mariage n'était pas heureux, ils passaient leur temps à se disputer, et pour échapper à ça j'allais souvent dans le parc à côté, à me balancer tout seul. J'étais timide, pas bavard, et je n'avais pas d'amis car ils savaient tous que j'étais le crève-misère du quartier, toujours avec des vêtements usés, et leurs mères leur interdisaient de jouer avec moi.

- C'est pas vrai !

- Oh, si. Une fois, j'ai entendu une mère parler à son fils. 'Tu ne veux pas jouer avec ce garçon, Johnny, on ne sait pas où il a été traîner. Regarde ses vêtements, je parie qu'ils viennent tout droit du magasin de récupération. Ne t'approche pas de lui, mon chéri, il pourrait te donner des puces.' Ah, elles étaient si gentilles, les femmes du quartier. » raconta Severus avec une moue féroce. « Assez vite, plus aucun enfant ne voulait jouer avec moi, donc j'ai appris à jouer seul. Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Lily. Les Evans étaient nouveaux dans le quartier et ne faisaient pas comme les gens du coin, pour le plus gros. Betsy Evans, la mère de Lily, est venue le deuxième jour pour nous dire bonjour et nous a apporté une assiette de gâteaux maison. Ses filles étaient pareilles, même si Pétunia essayait toujours d'agir comme une adulte, et parfois c'était une vraie madame parfaite, toujours à nous commander.

- Ah oui, ça lui ressemble.

- Mais même Tuna avait ses bons côtés. Comme elle était toujours à nous commander, personne d'autre ne pouvait le faire. Et malheur à ceux qui pensaient qu'ils pouvaient tourmenter et faire du mal. Une fois elle a frappé une petite brute qui avait l'habitude d'attaquer tous les enfants plus jeunes. »

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds. « Tante Pétunia a _frappé_ un garçon ?

- Oui. Il s'appelait Nate Simpson et nous terrifiait tous, les petits. Il devait avoir neuf ou dix ans et il avait l'habitude de se pavaner, de voler le goûter des petits, de nous pousser et de nous faire des croche-pied. Mais un jour il a commis une erreur, il s'en est pris à Lily. Il l'a poussée et l'a mise par terre, je lui ai sauté dessus et j'ai essayé de le frapper, mais j'étais trop petit pour lui faire grand-chose, nous n'avions que sept ans, et il m'a donné un coup en plein nez. Donc nous étions là, je saignais du nez, Lily pleurait, et Tuna arrive, folle de rage. Elle a foncé sur Nate Simpson comme une furie, lui donnant des coups de pied et de poings jusqu'à ce qu'il s'enfuie en braillant. Nous étions tous contents qu'elle ait fait ça, surtout moi, car j'étais la cible préférée de Nate.

- J'aurais adoré voir ça ! » dit Harry avec un grand sourire. « Qui l'aurait cru ?

- C'est comme ça que j'ai fait connaissance avec Lily, elle était en train de se balancer avec Pétunia. Soudain elle saute et reste en l'air pendant quelques secondes. Pétunia lui crie dessus, bien sûr, pour faire de la magie là où quelqu'un pouvait la voir, mais Lily ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. La magie accidentelle est comme ça accidentelle. C'est là que je suis allé les voir et que j'ai dit à Lily ce qu'elle était. Pétunia a pensé que j'étais cinglé, mais je lui ai montré ce que je pouvais faire. Les Prince sont assez doués avec les illusions, et j'ai fait apparaître une fleur, une illusion, mais elle en est restée comme deux ronds de flan.

« Alors Lily a commencé à me dire qu'il lui arrivait aussi des choses bizarres, comme colorer son chat en vert, faire apparaître des taches bleues sur le mur et faire venir une tasse dans ses mains. Avant de m'en rendre compte, j'avais une nouvelle amie. Deux, en comptant Pétunia. Chaque jour où je pouvais, je les retrouvais au parc et pas très longtemps après, nous jouions aussi dans la cour des Evans. Mme Evans nous faisait à déjeuner, et je pouvais compter sur un vrai bon repas par jour. C'était aussi un endroit où je n'avais pas à craindre que mon père me frappe, il était assez comme ton oncle, violent comme un fauve dos au mur, et quand il avait bu, soit la plupart du temps, il était pire. »

Harry en resta bouche bée. Jamais, dans ses rêves les plus fous, n'avait-il imaginé que Rogue, l'irréductible Severus Rogue, la terreur des cachots, avait été un enfant maltraité, comme lui. Mais c'était bel et bien ce que son père avait dit.

- Est-ce que… est-ce que Maman savait ? A propos de votre père, je veux dire ? »

Severus hocha la tête.

- Oui, elle a fini par l'apprendre. Parfois je ne pouvais pas cacher ce qu'il m'avait fait, c'est comme ça qu'elle et Pétunia l'ont su. Elles m'aidaient parfois, me donnaient de la glace et de la pommade. Lily disait qu'elle ferait apparaître un dragon pour l'emporter, et une fois elle a proposé de m'abriter dans sa chambre si je m'enfuyais. Nous sommes restés amis même à l'école, quand nous avons été mis dans des maisons différentes.

- C'est là que vous avez… euh… commencé à sortir ensemble ? » Harry se sentit rougir en posant cette question indiscrète.

Severus hésita, ne sachant pas vraiment quelle quantité de renseignements il voulait donner, mais finit par répondre à la demande de son fils.

- Pas avant notre quatrième année, mais oui, c'est là que nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble. Ce qui n'était pas toujours facile, crois-moi. A l'époque, l'animosité envers les Nés de Moldus était très élevée, particulièrement dans ma Maison, et plusieurs de mes camarades me considéraient comme un traître de fréquenter Lily. Pas que je me préoccupais de ce qu'ils pensaient, j'aurais marché sur le feu pour elle. James, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow étaient tous fermement opposés à ce que Lily soit avec moi, ils m'ont attaqué à plusieurs reprises pour essayer de me montrer mon erreur. »

Severus grimaça légèrement, comme au souvenir d'une douleur.

- Ça n'a pas marché. Potter lui a couru après encore et encore, mais elle ne voulait pas de lui. Elle l'a traité de connard arrogant et elle lui a dit de se trouver une fille qui l'aimerait autant qu'il s'aimait lui-même.

- Aïe ! Ça a dû faire mal.

- James avait le cuir épais, » ricana Severus. « Il a essayé de sortir avec elle plusieurs fois, et à chaque fois elle a refusé, disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas, que son choix était fait. Elle m'est restée fidèle et nous nous serions mariés s'il n'y avait pas eu cette ruse de me faire passer pour mort. C'était l'idée de Dumbledore, un moyen de m'éviter d'avoir à me battre contre mes amis dans la bataille finale contre Voldemort. Je ne voulais pas le faire, et je voulais surtout dire la vérité à Lily, plutôt que lui faire croire que j'étais mort, mais Dumbledore a insisté. Personne à part nous deux ne devait savoir, et je devais rester caché jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise que je pouvais revenir. Alors il s'assurerait que le Ministère sache que j'avais été son agent secret et ne place pas de charges contre moi.

« Donc j'ai mis en scène ma propre mort, nous avons prétendu que Dumbledore m'avait 'tué' dans un combat, ainsi que sept autres Mangemorts que nous avons vraiment tués, et j'ai disparu, me cachant au manoir. Mais Dumbledore a mal jugé l'étendue du chagrin de Lily et de l'obstination de James, et aucun de nous ne savait que Lily était enceinte de toi. Quand elle a décidé d'accepter James pour te donner un père, Dumbledore a pensé qu'il valait mieux que je ne voie pas ça, et il ne me l'a dit qu'après ta naissance. »

Les yeux de Severus flamboyaient.

- Quand je suis enfin revenu dans notre monde, ma vie était en lambeaux, la femme que j'aimais était mariée à un autre, et je n'avais plus rien que mon esprit et ma vengeance contre Voldemort. Donc j'ai accepté à nouveau de faire l'espion pour l'Ordre, je suis revenu d'entre les morts et je me suis arrangé pour rentrer dans les bonnes grâces du seigneur des ténèbres. Tu connais la suite. »

Harry regardait la photo, les larmes aux yeux.

- Je voudrais… je voudrais que ça ne se soit pas passé comme ça… » murmura-t-il, à moitié pour lui-même.

- Moi aussi, mon fils, » murmura Severus encore plus doucement. « Elle était la lumière et la chaleur de ma vie. Dieu et Merlin m'en sont témoins, je n'ai jamais aimé aucune femme comme j'ai aimé Lily, et je n'en aimerai probablement jamais. »

Ils restèrent silencieux, chacun portant le deuil de la jeune femme aux cheveux roux qui avait offert son cœur à l'un, la vie à l'autre, et les avait laissés tous deux transformés à jamais, appauvris par sa disparition.

Harry ne réalisa même pas qu'il pleurait jusqu'à ce que les larmes tombent sur la photo, brouillant le visage de Lily. Il essuya la photo et ses yeux avec sa manche, mais de nouvelles larmes arrivaient et quelques instants plus tard il luttait contre les sanglots. Ne voulant pas s'effondrer devant son père, Harry se leva et sortit en hâte, ignorant la question de Severus, « Harry, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Il fila aussi vite qu'il l'osait vers sa chambre, et c'est seulement quand il y fut, en sécurité derrière les portes fermés, qu'il se laissa aller à pleurer ce qui aurait pu être, la vie qu'il aurait dû avoir, et la mère qu'il n'avait pas connue.

Severus le suivit quelques instants plus tard, craignant que Harry soit malade et ne veuille pas lui dire, mais quand il vit son fils aller dans sa chambre, il réalisa que c'était une maladie d'un autre genre. Des sanglots étouffés lui parvinrent de sous la porte, et il envisagea d'entrer offrir le peu de réconfort qu'il pouvait, mais repoussa l'idée. _Il est probablement embarrassé et ne veut pas que tu le voies comme ça. Les adolescents sont très sensibles à cet âge, tu n'as pas envie qu'il se sente encore plus mal à l'aise et honteux_, se dit-il.

Si Harry avait voulu qu'il le console, il ne serait pas allé se réfugier dans sa chambre pour pleurer en privé. Severus avait peur, s'il entrait maintenant, d'aggraver les choses, mais il resta devant la porte, incapable de se forcer à partir, écoutant son enfant pleurer et se sentant inutile et horrible.

Enfin il se força à partir, retournant un instant au salon pour prendre un petit verre d'une puissante boisson fae appelée rosée d'été le nom était trompeur, car la rosée d'été était un alcool très puissant, plus fort qu'aucune boisson sorcière, et Severus remplit le verre à moitié avant de le boire. Il était rare, pour ainsi dire exceptionnel, qu'il boive de l'alcool, avec son passé il n'osait pas, mais ça lui arrivait quelques fois par an. Ce soir là était une de ces fois.

La rosée d'été, le liquide or pâle fait à partir du nectar de certaines fleurs poussant dans le royaume fae, coula dans sa gorge comme de la soie, et quand elle arriva dans son estomac, provoqua une brûlure délicieuse qui se répandit rapidement dans tout son corps. Il reboucha rapidement la bouteille et la remit sur le buffet, là où elle était rangée d'habitude. Sachant qu'il s'endormirait très vite, car la rosée d'été avait cet effet sur les mortels, même les mortels à sang fae, Severus reposa le verre sur la table et monta se coucher.

Il réussit tout juste à se changer avant de s'endormir.

* * *

Dans sa chambre écarlate, Harry pleura jusqu'à épuisement, versant des torrents de larmes qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de réprimer. Mais une fois qu'il avait commencé, il découvrit qu'il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, et il pleura tout son saoul, regrettant un bref instant que Severus ne l'ait pas suivi. Il avait vraiment besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Mais en même temps il ne voulait pas que son père le considère comme un bébé pleurnichard. Mais Severus ne vint pas et Harry finit par s'endormir.

Cependant son sommeil fut plein de cauchemars, le vieux rêve des Détraqueurs l'entourant par centaines, et il était incapable de bouger, il n'avait plus sa baguette, et ils se rapprochaient, leurs doigts osseux grinçant dans l'air froid avec des claquements secs, la peur se répandant comme une vague et pénétrant jusqu'à son âme. Il se mit soudain à trembler, la gorge crispée, incapable d'appeler à l'aide, et ils s'approchaient encore, levant les mains pour soulever leurs capuches et le laisser apercevoir leurs visages hideux, avec les lèvres rouge sang et des dents comme de vampire.

Il commença à gémir et à se débattre.

- Non, non ! Pas la capuche… regarde pas ! Va-t-en ! »

Il sentit une main squelettique attraper son poignet et l'attirer, le monstre feulant avant d'essayer de l'Embrasser.

- NON ! » hurla-t-il en se réveillant brusquement.

Il était en sueur et tremblait comme une feuille, les draps étaient répandus par terre, et pendant un instant il ne sut pas où il était. Puis il mit ses lunettes, reconnut la pièce et la mémoire lui revint. C'était le manoir Prince et Severus allait probablement l'engueuler pour faire un cirque pareil.

Il voyait toujours les Détraqueurs dans sa tête, leurs mains qui se tendaient vers lui, spectres de la nuit la plus sombre, froids comme la tombe d'où ils étaient nés, et il commença à trembler à nouveau des pieds à la tête. Il serra ses genoux contre sa poitrine, se demandant s'il oserait réveiller son père. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule près de son lit 1:30 du matin.

Harry savait par expérience qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir sans aide et il descendit au salon, le dernier cri de Lily résonnant toujours dans sa tête. Il voulait se faire un verre de lait chaud. Il avait entendu que le lait chaud aidait à dormir il espérait que c'était vrai.

En chemin vers la cuisine, il aperçut le verre vide et la bouteille de rosée d'été sur le buffet. Ça, c'était bien un truc d'adultes – boire. Il se rappelait vaguement Tante Pétunia disant qu'un verre de cognac – un petit verre du soir, elle disait – aidait à dormir.

Bon sang, il avait vraiment besoin de sommeil ! Et d'arrêter ces horribles rêves !

Sans vraiment réfléchir, même s'il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne devait pas toucher à l'alcool, qu'il était trop jeune pour boire de façon responsable, que c'était probablement une grosse bêtise, Harry prit la petite bouteille de liqueur fae. Mais quand il la déboucha, l'odeur qui en échappa était comme la maison. Ça sentait le citron et la pêche, avec un peu de fraise, des champs dorés de blé et de foin, et des jours d'été sans nuage, emplis de rire et de joie.

Il se versa un verre entier et le but, inconscient des effets secondaires. C'était tellement bon ! Pas étonnant que des gens s'enivrent, si l'alcool avait aussi bon goût. Il se versa un autre verre et le but aussi, finissant la bouteille. Maintenant ses paupières étaient très lourdes et il devait les fermer. _Non, pas ici, Harry. Va sur le canapé, allez, magne-toi !_ lui dit sa conscience.

Il réussit tout juste à tituber jusqu'au canapé avant de perdre connaissance.

**A suivre**

Je sais, moi aussi je vous aime bien.

Je vous rappelle que c'est une traduction, donc il est inutile de me vouer aux gémonies, je fais aussi vite que je peux. Je viens d'apprendre que j'ai réussi mes examens (yay !), donc j'ai la patate, mais je déménage bientôt et je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner avec Internet.

Prochain chapitre (pas trop long, je devrais avoir le temps de le finir avant le prochain week-end) : premier véritable affrontement entre Harry et Severus.


	8. Malentendus

**8 : Malentendus**

Severus se réveilla le lendemain revigoré et mieux dans son assiette que la veille. Il était rare qu'il boive de la rosée d'été, normalement il évitait cette boisson puissante comme la peste, n'ayant aucun désir de finir comme son éponge à bière de père. Réaliste, Severus savait qu'il présentait plus de risques que la moyenne de devenir alcoolique, car son père l'avait été, et les études avaient montré que les enfants d'alcooliques avaient d'avantage tendance à présenter la maladie. Severus tenait donc l'alcool à l'écart, à de rares occasions. La soirée précédente avait été une de ces occasions, car il n'avait pas su comment gérer la myriade d'émotions qui l'avaient assailli – l'envie de consoler son fils, la peur d'être rejeté, et la culpabilité de ne pas plus savoir être un parent qu'une vache ne pouvait pondre d'œufs.

Il essayait de faire connaissance avec Harry, mais il était toujours maladroit et hésitant avec le garçon, et inquiet à l'idée de commettre des erreurs qu'il ne pourrait rectifier. _Peut-être aurais-je dû aller lui parler hier soir. Peut-être qu'il ne m'aurait pas fui, mais qu'il m'aurait laissé le réconforter comme je pouvais. Il est évident qu'il était troublé par quelque chose dont nous avons discuté, probablement à voir avec sa mère. Il est peut-être capable d'en parler maintenant, après avoir évacué le gros de ses émotions_, pensa le maître des Potions.

Il décida d'aller à la cuisine préparer le petit-déjeuner. Peut-être pourrait-il encourager Harry à discuter et voir s'il pouvait l'apaiser. Il regretta de s'être montré si rude envers lui à l'école s'il ne l'avait pas été, peut-être que son fils serait plus enclin à s'ouvrir à lui maintenant. Peut-être pas, cela dit, car Severus lui-même faisait confiance à peu de gens et ouvrait son cœur à encore moins, et une de ces personnes était morte depuis plus de douze ans. Il avait appris, en tant qu'espion, à tout garder pour lui, quand une erreur pouvait signer son arrêt de mort. Et même là, il était devenu imprudent et en avait payé le prix. Cependant, d'une certaine manière, il était heureux que sa vie d'agent secret soit derrière lui. Il n'en pouvait plus de l'ombre et du sang, n'en pouvait plus de voir et de ne jamais agir, de prétendre être en alliance avec des meurtriers et des violeurs diaboliques. Il était temps pour le serpent de perdre sa vieille peau, et de renaître.

Plein de bonnes résolutions, Severus quitta sa chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine dans l'aile est. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de Harry mais n'entendant aucun bruit, supposa que son fils dormait et reprit son chemin. Il pourrait le réveiller plus tard.

Mais ce fut pour découvrir Harry ronflant sur le canapé du salon. Severus s'immobilisa, essayant de comprendre comment Harry avait pu s'endormir ici plutôt que dans son lit, là où il l'avait laissé la veille au soir.

- Harry ?

Il se pencha pour le secouer, et sentit, évidente, l'haleine alcoolisée de Harry.

_Je dois être en train de rêver. Mon fils est couché ivre mort sur le canapé de mon salon._

La preuve était devant lui, mais son cerveau refusa au premier abord d'assimiler l'information. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voie la bouteille de rosée d'été vide sur la table basse, à côté du verre qu'il avait utilisé. _Oh, Merlin, non ! Harry, espèce de petit imbécile inconséquent !_ Il était furieux soudain, une colère telle qu'il eut toutes les peines du monde à se retenir d'attraper le gamin pour la peau du cou et le secouer jusqu'à ce que ses dents jouent les castagnettes. Le garçon ne savait donc pas qu'il ne fallait pas toucher à une substance inconnue ? Ou était-ce un signe de dépendance ? _Je n'élèverai pas mon père, plutôt crever ! J'ai déjà assez à supporter sans avoir à ajouter un adolescent alcoolique._

Il songea à Ennervater l'adolescent, mais ne savait pas trop comment le sort réagirait avec la boisson que Harry avait avalée. La rosée d'été était une boisson fae, distillée selon les méthodes fae, il était impossible de dire comment elle réagirait à de la magie humaine. La meilleure chose à faire était de laisser son fils cuver et se réveiller lui-même. Severus n'enviait pas à Harry la gueule de bois qu'il allait avoir au réveil. Ça allait être mémorable. Ainsi que le sermon qu'il avait en magasin pour lui.

Severus serra les dents. Alors qu'ils commençaient à s'entendre, ce gamin infernal faisait une connerie pareille ! C'était à en perdre la raison, même si Severus se demanda si ça avait quelque chose à voir avec la crise d'adolescence. Ça commençait vers cet âge là.

Il l'avait vu des dizaines de fois avec ses Serpentard et d'autres élèves, mais il serait plutôt damné que laisser son fils le rendre fou sans répondre. Il tourna sur ses talons et commençait à se diriger vers la cuisine quand il entendit un grognement derrière lui. Ah, le révolté du Bounty revint à la surface, pensa méchamment le maître des Potions.

Il regarda derrière lui et vit Harry s'asseoir sur le canapé, tenant sa tête dans ses mains comme pour la maintenir sur ses épaules.

- Oooh Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ! Ma tête… on dirait qu'elle va se décrocher ! »

Severus tourna les talons et marcha d'un pas brusque vers le canapé, les yeux brillant de colère.

- Tu es en train de ressentir les effets secondaires d'une trop grande absorption d'alcool, jeune homme. Plus communément connu sous le nom de gueule de bois. »

Harry le regarda en plissant les yeux, sa tête lui donnait l'impression que quelqu'un était en train d'y faire des travaux au fer à souder et au marteau-piqueur en même temps. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal. Son estomac grondait et bouillonnait comme un geyser au bord de l'éruption et il souffla lentement entre ses dents, essayant de se retenir de vomir. _N'y pense pas, Harry ! N'y pense pas !_ s'ordonna-t-il, avalant sa salive.

Severus était en train de le foudroyer du regard, une expression qu'il ne lui avait pas vue depuis la seconde année, quand un pétard avait explosé en classe. Le regard le fit frissonner de haut en bas, car contrairement à la dernière fois, il n'avait aucun moyen d'échapper à son sort avec un mensonge, aucun moyen d'esquiver la rage de son père, pris la main dans le sac comme un petit enfant en train de voler des biscuits.

- M'sieur ? Je-je peux expliquer… »

Il ne réussit pas à en dire plus avant que son estomac bondisse vers le haut.

Il aurait vomi partout par terre et sur Severus si l'autre sorcier n'avait pas fait apparaître une cuvette en une fraction de seconde.

Harry se plia en deux, vomissant sans pouvoir se retenir, et Severus le regarda d'un air froid alors qu'il vidait tout son estomac pendant dix bonnes minutes.

Harry essaya deux fois de se redresser, pensant que la crise était passée, mais son estomac se contractait encore et ça recommençait. Il crut sentir une main sur sa nuque mais quand il cessa enfin de vomir, il vit son père se tenir devant lui, les bras croisés, toujours cette expression furieuse au visage.

Un verre d'eau se matérialisa devant lui, il le prit et se rinça la bouche, essayant de se débarrasser du goût abominable. Il se sentait un peu mieux, même si sa tête le lançait toujours horriblement et que sa gorge le brûlait.

Severus fit disparaître le contenu de la cuvette, mais la laissa à côté de son fils, au cas où.

Puis il dit, d'une voix à tomber raide mort :

- Maintenant tu sais pourquoi tu ne dois pas boire plus que de raison, M. Rogue.

- Mais je n'ai pas- »

Severus l'interrompit avant qu'il puisse finir sa phrase.

- Pas quoi ? Pas su que boire une bouteille d'alcool assomme ? Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais croire cette pitoyable excuse ? Contrairement à toi, j'ai un cerveau en état de marche. Qu'essayais-tu de faire ? M'impressionner avec la quantité d'alcool que tu peux descendre en une seule fois ?

- Non, je ne… »

Mais Severus refusa de le laisser parler, sa colère enflait comme une mer déchaînée.

- Tu suis les pas de votre grand-père, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne pense pas, jeune homme ! Pas sous _ma_ garde ! Mon fils ne deviendra pas un esclave de la bouteille, par le sang de Merlin ! C'est la première et dernière fois que tu te soûles, Harry Rogue. Je me fiche de quels problème tu as, _ceci_ » un doigt vengeur désigna la bouteille vide « n'est jamais la réponse ! Jamais, est-ce COMPRIS ? »

Severus hurla le dernier mot pratiquement aux oreilles de Harry, et son fils sursauta et se recroquevilla dans les coussins du canapé. Severus serrait les poings, ses yeux flambaient d'une rage noire, et l'écume lui montait au lèvres. Il avait l'air d'un homme prêt à étrangler son fils. Ou à le rouer de coups.

- Compris, monsieur, » articula Harry, la gorge serrée.

Severus avait promis qu'il ne le battrait jamais, mais comme il était maintenant… complètement enragé… c'était comme être en face d'un dragon furieux. Ou d'Oncle Vernon. Il pouvait revoir en détail la façon dont Vernon le regardait, écarlate, les yeux lui sortant de la tête, juste avant de défaire sa ceinture.

Il n'était plus au manoir Prince, mais à Privet Drive, et Vernon l'attrapait par la peau du cou et le tenait fermement en le fouettant pour quelque bêtise sans importance, comme avoir fait trop cuire le dessert ou avoir eu une meilleure note que Dudley à un contrôle. Il pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa nuque, sa main courtaude et puissante, alors qu'il levait le bras, la ceinture sifflant en l'air…

- Non ! Non, pitié, Oncle Vernon ! » s'entendit-il supplier comme un bébé poltron. « Je le referai plus ! Promis ! »

Il leva la main pour protéger son visage, car une fois la ceinture avait touché sa joue alors que Vernon repliait son bras pour un autre coup…

Et il fut à nouveau au manoir Prince et Severus disait « Harry ? Harry ? Reviens ! Ton oncle n'est pas là. Seulement moi. Harry, reviens, je suis là. »

Doucement, Harry baissa le bras qu'il avait levé devant son visage, essayant en vain de se protéger de Vernon… non, pas de Vernon… de son père… qui lui avait hurlé dessus exactement comme Vernon… qui était en quelque sorte _devenu_ Vernon à cet instant… et il avait huit ans à nouveau et il était à nouveau sur le point de recevoir la ceinture. Il frissonna, revoyant l'expression de fureur sur le visage de son père, et se demanda ce que le maître des Potions attendait pour enlever sa ceinture et lui donner une raclée. Il attendit… mais aucune main ne l'attrapa, aucun coup ne le cingla. Il ouvrit les yeux et entendit Severus lui parler d'une voix très douce, une voix qu'il ne lui avait jamais entendue :

- Harry, reviens. Harry… tu es en sécurité ici… Je ne te ferai pas de mal… Harry, tu m'entends ?

- Oui, monsieur. Oui, je vous écoute. Je suis désolé. Je ne le ferai plus jamais ! Je suis désolé, » balbutia Harry, disant ce qui, espérait-il, calmerait son père, car il ne voulait vraiment pas se faire taper dessus, même s'il savait que Severus pourrait le battre s'il le voulait, c'était son père… et ils étaient seuls ici, personne ne viendrait à sa rescousse. A son plus grand dégoût, il se mit à trembler.

- _Harry_. Regarde-moi. »

Malgré lui, il leva les yeux, croisant le regard de Severus.

Il y avait encore de la colère dans l'expression du sorcier, mais pas la rage noire d'avant, et Severus tendit les mains, paumes visibles, dans un geste inoffensif.

- Tu vois ? Je n'ai rien dans les mains. Pas de ceinture. Pas de canne. Rien. »

Il parlait d'une voix très calme, presque trop, mais au moins c'était mieux que les hurlements d'avant. Harry cligna des yeux, se forçant à inspirer profondément. Encore. Et encore, jusqu'à ce que sa respiration soit normale et que Rogue soit à nouveau un homme, pas un monstre sorti de ses cauchemars. Il regarda timidement son père à travers ses cils, se demandant ce qui allait se passer.

Severus baissa les mains, laissant Harry voir qu'il n'allait pas le toucher. Il n'avait pas voulu effrayer à ce point l'enfant, n'avait même pas pensé que son attitude et ses hurlements allaient provoquer une telle réaction, jusqu'à ce que Harry se recroqueville, les yeux écarquillés, comme un animal sauvage pris au piège, et lève le bras devant son visage. L'instinct, pensa Severus, se rappelant combien de fois il avait fait ça avec son propre père. _Et tu vas marcher dans les traces de ton père, Severus, et maltraiter ton fils ?_ se moqua sa conscience. _C'est toi qui joue le rôle de ton père, maintenant, et Harry joue le tien ? Parce qu'il le fait bien, non ? Et sans même y être forcé._ Severus soupira, sachant qu'il avait besoin de reprendre son calme avant de choisir une punition.

- Va dans ta chambre, Harry. Je monte dans quelques minutes pour discuter des conséquences de ta conduite. A partie de maintenant, tu es privé de sorties et ton balai est à moi. File. »

Harry se leva, évitant ses yeux, passa à côté de lui comme une ombre, sortit du salon et alla dans sa chambre.

Dès que la porte se ferma derrière lui, il tomba à genoux et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Bon sang, il avait été à un cheveu de craquer. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé, mais il ne voulait pas que ça se reproduise. Il eut envie que Severus l'ait laissé s'expliquer pourquoi il avait bu de l'alcool, au lieu de péter les plombs comme ça.

Il avait pensé que Severus le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il n'était pas du genre à se bourrer la gueule sans raison, mais son père ne s'était même pas fatigué à lui demander avant de lui sauter à la gorge. La trahison, amère, se fit à nouveau sentir en lui.

Est-ce qu'il n'aurait jamais d'adulte qui lui faisait confiance, qui pensait à lui demander son avis _avant_ de prononcer un jugement ? Severus ne valait pas mieux que Dumbledore. Presque.

Harry se leva et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Après les vomissements et la panique, il se sentait crevé. Il se demanda vaguement quelle punition Severus allait lui donner. Il était à peu près sûr qu'il n'allait pas le battre, mais il lui restait un tout petit doute. Il était sous son autorité et si Rogue décidait d'en abuser… _Ne commence pas, Harry. Ne commence même pas. Il aurait pu te chopper et t'en coller une avant, quand il disait que tu étais comme son père, mais il ne l'a pas fait._ Cette pensée le rassura énormément. Peut-être qu'il s'en sortirait entier.

Il se retint de se ronger les ongles et de faire les cent pas. Il pouvait attendre, comme son père lui avait dit, et espérer qu'une fois calmé, Severus le laisserait donner son point de vue, les cauchemars, et qu'il ne voulait pas se saouler, juste dormir sans rêves.

Mais Severus n'avait pas vu ça. Il l'avait trouvé inconscient sur le canapé et avait supposé, à tort, que Harry avait bu exprès, comme Tobias. _Ah, Merlin ! Pourquoi j'ai pris cette bouteille ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas allé à la cuisine prendre le verre de lait que je voulais ? Je suis vraiment crétin des fois. Bien joué, Rogue ! Tu trouves vraiment les meilleurs trucs pour lui déplaire._

Cependant une autre partie de son cerveau disait que Severus n'aurait pas dû lui crier dessus comme ça. Et qu'il aurait pu laisser Harry parler au lieu de l'interrompre.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Harry ? Je peux entrer ?

- Oui. »

Severus entra, et il n'irradiait plus la colère. Il s'était bien calmé en dix minutes, et semblait maintenant comme normal. Cependant Harry n'arrivait pas à le regarder en face, il était trop mal à l'aise.

- Très bien. Parlons de ce qui s'est passé hier soir, » commença Severus.

Il tira la chaise du bureau et s'assit face à son fils, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas avoir l'air menaçant.

- Harry. Regarde-moi quand je te parle.

Harry refusa de croiser son regard, gardant ses yeux verts fixés sur la moquette entre ses tennis.

Son père soupira, agacé.

- Harry, je ne vais pas discuter avec l'arrière de ta tête. Regarde-moi.

- Seulement si vous écoutez ma version d'abord. » marmonna son fils, levant un tout petit peu la tête.

Il faisait penser à un chiot maltraité, regardant peureusement s'il pouvait sortir de derrière la chaise.

- Très bien. Je t'écoute, à condition que tu me parles à _moi_ et pas au tapis. Il ne va pas te répondre, » dit Severus, essayant un ton plus léger. Mais sa tentative tomba à plat, il n'avait jamais été très doué pour l'humour.

Alors Harry leva la tête et les yeux émeraude rencontrèrent les yeux ébène. Severus pouvait maintenant voir la douleur et la trahison que son fils lui avait caché, et il eut l'impression de s'être pris une gifle. Il s'était attendu à du défi, même à de la peur, mais pas à ça.

- Alors, hier soir, » commença-t-il, faisant signe à Harry de continuer.

Harry avala sa salive, cherchant ses mots. Il finit par décider qu'il était mieux de dire la vérité, même si Severus le considérait comme une mauviette.

- J'ai… j'ai fait un cauchemar. A propos des Détraqueurs. Je… j'en ai sans arrêt, encore et encore.

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- Je sais pas, monsieur. Longtemps.

- Combien ? Une semaine, un mois ? Quand ont-ils commencé ? »

Harry réfléchit. Il avait l'impression que les cauchemars duraient depuis toujours.

- Hummm… je crois que le premier était juste après qu'ils m'aient presque tué près du Grand Lac. Quand Sirius… quand Sirius s'est échappé de la Cabane Hurlante et qu'ils l'ont attaqué. C'était après ça. Depuis… je rêve d'eux. Ils m'entourent, ils m'attrapent, et puis un d'eux baisse sa capuche et je vois son visage… avant qu'il m'Embrasse. Et des fois je… » il se tut, se mordant férocement la lèvre.

- Et des fois ? » le poussa Severus. « Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me dis pas, Harry. »

Le garçon soupira.

- Des fois je l'entends… Maman, je veux dire, en train de hurler. De hurler à Voldemort de ne pas me faire de mal. Et je me réveille. C'est tout.

- Tu rêves de Lily la nuit où elle… est morte ? » dit le maître des Potions d'une voix rauque. « Tu rêves de la mort de ta mère et d'être Embrassé par des Détraqueurs depuis des mois et tu n'as rien dit à qui que ce soit ? » gronda-t-il.

Harry rougit.

- Ben, non. A qui j'allais le dire ? Dumbledore pensait que j'étais un héros, et les héros ne vont pas voir leurs Directeurs à cause d'un cauchemar. Et après j'étais avec les Dursley et vous savez combien ils s'inquiètent de moi, hein ?

- Tu as fait un cauchemar la première nuit, mais tu ne m'as jamais dit que ça se répétait. Si tu l'avais dit, je t'aurais donné une potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves. La nuit dernière, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé au lieu de boire une demi bouteille de rosée d'été ?

- Je… je voulais pas que vous pensiez que je suis… un bébé, à vous réveiller pour un rêve idiot. Je voulais me faire un verre de lait chaud, et puis j'ai vu la bouteille et je me suis rappelé que Tante Pétunia disait qu'un verre de cognac aidait à dormir. Et j'avais vraiment besoin de dormir sans rêves, monsieur, alors j'ai pris un peu pour goûter. »

Severus fronça les sourcils.

- Dis-moi la vérité, jeune homme. Tu n'y as pas juste goûté.

- Je sais, je voulais juste y goûter mais quand j'en ai bu… c'était tellement bon, j'avais jamais rien bu comme ça avant, alors j'ai tout bu. J'en ai voulu encore et j'ai bu un autre verre, et j'ai eu sommeil et je suis allé sur le canapé, et je pense que je me suis endormi. Je vous le jure, monsieur, je n'avais jamais bu avant ça. Et je ne le ferai jamais plus. » promit Harry.

- Je suis content de t'entendre dire ça, Harry. Parce que compte tenu de ton histoire familiale, tu dois éviter l'alcool autant que possible. Je bois moi-même très rarement, même si… j'ai bu hier soir, » avoua-t-il. « Mais même, j'ai bu à peine un demi-verre et je me suis arrêté. Tu manques visiblement de volonté pour contrôler ce que tu bois. Par conséquent je te suggère de bien réfléchir à ça. Tu ne veux pas finir comme Tobias, si ?

- Non, monsieur.

- Bien ce que je pensais. La prochaine fois que tu fais un cauchemar, Harry, je veux que tu viennes me voir. Quelle que soit l'heure, tu viens me réveiller, compris ? Parce qu'il n'y a pas de raison que tu subisses ça tout seul. »

Severus se tut un moment puis reprit, mal à l'aise, car il n'était pas habitué à demander pardon,

- Je suis… désolé pour la manière dont j'ai agi. J'étais… choqué et en colère, et j'ai exagéré. Je veux que tu saches que tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, Harry. Je ne te battrai jamais, même si je suis très en colère. Je ne suis _pas_ mon père. Je sais que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très… approchable, mais… je veux t'aider. Si tu me laisses faire. Je ne te crierai pas dessus si tu me réveilles, Harry. Je te donnerai une potion et je resterai avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu dormes. C'est mon devoir en tant que parent.

- Vous ne serez pas en colère ?

- Non, bonhomme. Je ne me mettrai en colère que si tu ne me réveilles _pas_ et que je découvre que tu es resté éveillé toute la nuit. Là je ne serai pas content et tu seras puni un jour ou deux. »

- D'accord, » accepta Harry à contrecœur.

- En ce qui concerne ta bêtise de cette nuit, je te rends ton balai, mais tu es puni pour cinq jours. Pendant cette période, tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser de magie pour tes corvées, et tu écriras aussi une rédaction sur pourquoi boire à ton âge est une mauvaise idée, et quelles autres solutions sont possibles. Tu iras aussi au lit à neuf heures tous les soirs. Peut-être qu'assez de sommeil calmera les cauchemars. Tu m'aideras aussi au laboratoire, et ce n'est pas une partie de ta punition, mais une chose dont tu as besoin pour t'améliorer. C'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgeron. »

Harry fit la grimace.

- Maintenant, dis-moi, comment va ton ventre ? As-tu besoin d'une potion Anti Nausée ?

- Non, monsieur. Je me sens… ça va maintenant.

- Bien. Cependant, je pense qu'un repas léger, des fruits et une tisane de camomille achèveront de le calmer. Comment va ta tête ?

- C'est mieux aussi, » dit Harry. C'était vrai, sa tête ne semblait plus sur le point d'exploser.

- Viens, alors. Tu peux manger puis tu attaqueras tes corvées. Ensuite je te suggère de commencer ta rédaction. Il y a plusieurs livres à la bibliothèque sur l'alcoolisme, je les ai lus quand j'ai quitté la maison et que je suis resté ici en me faisant passer pour mort. Je te conseille de les lire, que tu connaisses les dangers de l'alcool. »

Severus se leva, puis fit signe à Harry de le précéder hors de la chambre.

En sortant, Harry sentit la main de son père ébouriffer ses cheveux dans un geste, il ne pouvait s'y tromper, affectueux.

**A suivre**

Demain, je vais revoir mon futur appart et demander quand je pourrai récupérer les clés. Si vous n'entendez pas parler de moi un moment, c'est que je déménage ^^

Le prochain chapitre est un peu plus long et il y a une surprise !


	9. Leçons et Lettre

**9 – Leçons et Lettre**

Harry n'aurait jamais pensé que faire la lessive pouvait demander autant de travail, mais c'était le cas. C'était une partie de ses corvées pendant sa punition, et la simple tâche de laver leurs quelques vêtements et draps avec la vieille planche à lessive et l'essoreuse à rouleaux était épuisant. Les vêtements mouillés semblait peser des tonnes et essayer de faire disparaître les taches sans nettoyant magique était infernal.

Son dos et ses bras lui faisaient mal à force de tourner la manivelle de la machine et ses mains étaient rouges à cause de l'eau savonneuse. Et il devrait recommencer dans quelques jours. Le jeune sorcier grogna et jura de ne plus jamais toucher une goutte d'alcool. Jamais !

En plus de la lessive, Harry devait faire la poussière, balayer et laver le sol, nettoyer les salles de bain et battre les tapis. Heureusement, lui et Severus étaient soignés et ce n'était pas trop de travail.

Et puis il y avait cette saleté de devoir que son père lui faisait faire. Harry détestait les devoirs écrits, il n'avait jamais su bien écrire, avec une plume c'était difficile et il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à s'en servir, car personne ne lui avait montré comment faire. Lire les livres que Severus avait conseillés ne le dérangeait pas, la plupart étaient des brochures des Alcooliques Anonymes, et maintenant il comprenait un peu plus pourquoi Severus avait pété un câble en le trouvant ivre mort. Les descendants d'alcooliques notoires présentaient plus de risque de devenir eux-mêmes alcooliques, et Harry n'avait aucune envie de suivre cette voie.

Mais entre ce devoir dont il n'avait écrit qu'un tiers et cette saleté de lessive, Harry avait l'impression que les cinq jours de punition n'en finissaient pas.

Il ne savait pas que Severus avait manipulé l'écoulement du temps afin de leur donner plus de temps pour s'adapter l'un à l'autre. La pendule en forme de sablier était plus qu'une simple pendule qui indiquait l'écoulement du temps dans les deux mondes. Elle pouvait aussi être utilisée pour faire ralentir le temps afin que les minutes passent comme des heures, que les jours deviennent des semaines et les semaines des mois. Severus pouvait aussi l'utiliser comme un Retourneur de Temps, les renvoyant au début de l'été du monde réel, leur offrant deux mois de plus, sans risque de paradoxe temporel car ni lui ni Harry ne quitterait le manoir. La pendule les ramènerait automatiquement au moment ou Severus l'avait utilisée et c'était d'une précision parfaite, sans aucun risque de se perdre dans le flux temporel.

Mais de telles mesures ne pouvaient être mises en œuvre qu'un nombre limité de fois, à savoir douze, et après cela la pendule n'agirait pas avant qu'un autre héritier prenne la tête du manoir. De cette manière le peuple fae se protégeait d'humains sans scrupule qui auraient pu essayer de manipuler le temps encore et encore, et même s'il était possible de revenir en arrière, il n'était pas possible de modifier les événements, ce qui s'était déjà produit se produirait à nouveau, et l'héritier ne pouvait qu'observer sans agir.

Ralenti et revenu en arrière, le temps dans le manoir était comme Severus le voulait, lui offrant le temps nécessaire pour former avec une son fils une relation non antagoniste, une relation normale, enfin aussi normale que Severus pouvait le faire. Une grande partie de la tension qui existait entre eux deux était du fait du maître des Potions, à cause de ses préjugés irrationnels envers Harry car il était le fils de James, et il avait traité le garçon injustement à de nombreuses occasions à l'école. Cependant, maintenant que Severus savait la vérité, et avait enlevé le sort sur Harry, voyant de lui-même qu'il était bien son fils et pas celui de son rival, accepter le garçon était bien plus facile.

Severus avait fait le vœu des années auparavant de ne jamais traiter ses enfants comme Tobias l'avait traité, dans les jours dorés après la remise des diplômes, alors que Lily et lui parlaient de former une famille.

- Je ne veux pas qu'un de mes enfants ait peur de moi, comme j'avais peur de mon père, » avait-il dit à Lily avec toute la sincérité dont il était capable avec elle.

Cependant c'était exactement ce qu'il avait fait ce matin là, en découvrant son fils ivre sur le canapé. Harry avait tremblé, roulé en boule, terrorisé par son explosion de colère. Mais plus maintenant. Il savait comment contrôler ses émotions, il l'avait appris des années auparavant, quand il était devenu l'agent de Dumbledore, afin de ne pas laisser transparaître le dégoût et la haine qu'il ressentait envers les Mangemorts et leurs actions. Il prit la décision de remettre ce contrôle en place, afin que Harry ne le craigne plus. Le temps, pensa-t-il, ferait le reste.

Harry était en train de suspendre la dernière lessive au fil qu'il avait tendu entre deux chênes quand il leva les yeux et vit Severus le regarder.

- Monsieur ?

- Tu as fini la lessive ?

- Oui, monsieur.

- Et tu as fini de ranger l'office ?

- Fini, monsieur.

- Ta rédaction ? »

Harry soupira.

- Je-je l'ai commencée. Mains ce n'est pas encore fini, monsieur.

- Pourquoi ? J'ai regardé le brouillon que tu avais fait lundi, et j'ai corrigé les erreurs. Nous sommes mercredi. Qu'est-ce qui te prend autant de temps ? »

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Comment pouvait-il avouer à Severus qu'il n'avait pas fini parce qu'il ne savait pas écrire correctement avec une plume ? Son professeur le trouvait déjà assez nul en potions, il pouvait le déshériter s'il découvrait que Harry ne savait toujours pas écrire avec une plume après trois ans. La vérité était que Harry demandait à Hermione d'écrire la plupart de ses devoirs.

- J'aurai fini ce soir, monsieur, » s'entendit-il dire.

Il eut envie de se donner une claque. _Crétin ! Ce soir ? Comment tu pourrais finir ce soir ? Tu peux à peine écrire une ligne sans faire une demi-douzaine de pâtés. Comment tu comptes finir tout un devoir ?_

- Je suis impatient de le lire, Harry, » dit simplement Severus. « Rentre quand tu as fini, le déjeuner est prêt. »

Harry hocha la tête, puis finit de suspendre le linge. Il était affamé, mais sa faim fut quelque peu diminuée en repensant à cette vacherie de devoir à finir, avec une limite de temps maintenant.

Cependant, en entrant dans la cuisine et en voyant le grand sandwich que Severus lui avait préparé, son appétit revint à pleine puissance et il dévora jusqu'à la dernière miette. Après treize ans chez les Dursley, il avait appris à sauter sur la nourriture quand on lui en offrait. Il fit descendre le sandwich avec un grand verre de lait. Severus lui faisait boire du lait au moins une fois par jour, disant qu'il avait besoin des vitamines et du calcium. Il forçait aussi Harry à boire une Potion de Nutrition dégoûtante toutes les semaines, afin de remplacer les acides aminés, minéraux et vitamines qu'il n'avait pas reçus en étant au bord de la famine si longtemps.

- C'est pour ça que tu es petit pour ton âge, Harry. Comme tu n'as pas reçu les nutriments dont tu avais besoin quand tu étais petit, cela a altéré ta croissance. Mais je peux remettre les choses en place avec quelques potions, même si tu ne seras probablement jamais aussi grand que tu aurais dû l'être. »

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi répondre, à part un léger « je comprends, monsieur ». Il avait supposé que la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas fait de poussée de croissance comme Ron avait quelque chose à voir avec la manière dont les Dursley l'avaient privé de nourriture. Mais si Severus pouvait rattraper même une partie des dégâts, Harry en serait ravi. Il détestait être petit, parfois des élèves le prenaient pour un première année, avant de remarquer la cicatrice.

Il finit donc son lait et décida de prendre une douche avant de commencer à bosser sur ce maudit devoir. Si Hermione avait été là, il l'aurait payée vingt Galions pour qu'elle écrive le devoir à sa place, afin que Severus ne voie pas combien il écrivait mal. Il avait écrit le brouillon à la manière moldue, papier et stylo, pas le parchemin que Severus avait demandé pour le travail fini.

Jusqu'ici il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de ses amis ou de Sirius, et il commençait à se dire qu'ils l'avaient oublié. Ou peut-être que Sirius était si écœuré par le fait que Harry était le fils de Severus qu'il ne voulait plus jamais lui parler.

L'adolescent soupira et partit vers la salle de bains. Il ne vit aucun signe de Severus, et il supposa que son père était retourné dans le labo pour préparer de nouvelles potions. Il prit une longue douche bien chaude, au moins ici il avait le droit de se laver à l'eau chaude, puis mit ses vêtements les plus usés pour travailler sur cette saleté de devoir.

Enfin, après plusieurs grosses taches, un trou et d'innombrables ratures, Harry roula le parchemin en boule et le lança dans le feu, jurant à voix basse.

- Bordel ! C'est vraiment naze ! Je n'aurai jamais fini pour ce soir et il va se foutre de moi et se mettre en colère et va me forcer à désherber le jardin avec les dents ou un truc du genre. Je déteste les rédactions ! Le type qui les a inventées devrait mourir dans des souffrances abominables. C'est de la torture et mon père est le pire des tortionnaires. »

Il tira un nouveau rouleau de parchemin de son sac et trempa à nouveau sa plume dans l'encrier, souhaitant fort que ça finisse vite.

Quelques heures plus tard, une douzaine de boules de parchemin brûlaient joyeusement dans la cheminée, les mains de Harry étaient noires d'encre et il était près de donner un coup de poing dans le mur et de se mettre à hurler. C'était désespérant. Il n'aurait jamais fini dans les temps. Il jeta sa plume sur le bureau et fit les cents pas en tapant des pieds, regrettant de ne pas avoir quatre ans pour se jeter à terre et faire un caprice comme Dudley avait l'habitude de faire, hurlant et se débattant comme un possédé.

_Ha ! Si Severus me voyait comme ça, il me ferait interner._

- Harry ! Le dîner est prêt ! » appela la voix de son père, magiquement amplifiée.

- J'arrive, monsieur ! » cria-t-il, car il ne connaissait pas ce sort.

Après le dîner, rôti de bœuf, Yorkshire pudding, petit pois et jeunes oignons, Harry retourna dans sa chambre pour faire une dernière tentative. Celle là était un tout petit peu mieux que les douze versions précédentes, mais il savait que ça ne suffirait pas à Severus. Enfin, c'était le mieux qu'il puisse faire.

Il trouva Severus en train de lire dans le salon et lui tendit le parchemin.

- J'ai fini, monsieur. »

Severus leva la tête, posa son magazine et prit le devoir. Comme de juste, son expression s'obscurcit et il dit d'un ton sec :

- Je peux à peine lire ceci, jeune homme. Qu'as-tu fait, insulté ton encrier ? »

Harry s'empourpra.

- Non, monsieur. Je… Laissez tomber. Je-je vais recommencer.

- Tu écris encore plus mal qu'un Guérisseur, » continua Severus, examinant le reste du devoir d'un œil désapprobateur. « Ce qui n'est pas peu dire. »

Soudain Harry en eut plus que marre de toute cette histoire et explosa.

- Ouais, ben je suis vraiment désolé si je n'ai jamais appris à écrire avec ces saletés de plumes, d'accord ? J'ai passé l'après-midi à essayer d'écrire proprement et c'est le mieux que j'ai pu faire, monsieur. »

Horrifié par ce qu'il venait de dire, Harry tourna les talons et sortit en courant. _Moi et ma grande gueule ! Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? Pourquoi ?_ Il fila vers sa chambre, fuyant le mépris sur le visage de son père. Il eut envie de creuser un trou et d'y disparaître.

Cinq minutes plus tard, quelqu'un frappa doucement à sa porte.

- Je peux entrer ? »

Harry se demanda ce que son père ferait s'il disait non. Probablement casser la porte et entrer.

- Oui. »

Severus entra et vint se mettre face à son fils, qui détourna le regard.

- Regarde-moi. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne parlerai pas à l'arrière de ta tête. Bon, que veux-tu dire, tu n'as jamais appris à écrire avec une plume ? Tu as passé trois ans à Poudlard et nous utilisons tous des plumes et du parchemin. Comment as-tu pu rendre tes devoirs si tu peux à peine écrire ? »

Harry se mordit la lèvre, puis marmonna :

- Hermione m'a aidé.

- Excuse-moi ? Parle distinctement et arrête de marmonner, on dirait que tu as une grenouille dans la gorge. »

Harry répéta ce qu'il avait dit.

- Mlle Granger a fait tous tes devoirs pour toi, si je comprends bien ?

- Oui, monsieur.

Severus secoua la tête.

- Si tu avais des problèmes, pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé l'aide d'un professeur, Harry ?

- Parce que… tout le monde savait déjà écrire avec une plume. Je… tout le monde me connaît comme étant le Survivant, je n'avais pas envie qu'un m'appelle l'Illettré.

- Ah, » dit Severus, comprenant. Fierté d'adolescent. Il pouvait comprendre, car il en avait eu pas mal. « Tu craignais les moqueries de tes camarades. Harry, beaucoup d'élèves qui entrent à Poudlard ne savent pas écrire avec une plume quand ils arrivent. C'est pourquoi nous organisons un cours d'écriture pour les Nés de Moldus. Ça marche assez bien, à mon sens. Tous les professeurs se relaient pour l'enseigner.

- Même vous ?

- Oui. Bon, qu'est-ce qui te pose problème ?

- En partie la plume. Elle n'arrête pas de perdre de l'encre et de faire des taches. Et je n'arrive pas à écrire en minuscules.

- Montre-la moi, » ordonna Severus.

Sans rien dire, Harry la lui tendit.

- Pas étonnant que tu ne puisses pas écrire avec ça. La pointe est émoussée et fendue. Où est ton couteau à plume ?

Harry lui tendit le petit couteau ultra aiguisé qu'il était censé utiliser pour aiguiser ses plumes.

- Regarde, tu dois tailler la plume en biais, comme ceci, » lui montra Severus. « Ensuite tu la trempes doucement dans l'encrier et tu tapotes pour enlever l'excès d'entre. Voilà, maintenant essaie. »

Harry prit la plume aiguisée et essaya d'écrire une phrase. C'était nettement plus facile, mais ses lettres se tordaient sur la feuille, s'agglutinant dans un fouillis de boucles. Harry regarda le parchemin d'un air noir, frustré et humilié.

- C'est nul. On dirait que ça a été écrit par un chat malade.

- C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas mal pour un premier essai. Tu as besoin d'entraînement. Des heures d'entraînement. Laisse ça de côté pour le moment. Tu t'y remettras quand tu pourras écrire lisiblement. Pour l'instant, je veux que tu utilises cet abécédaire et ces brouillons.

Severus claqua des doigts et un petit livre à la couverture de cuir apparut, ainsi qu'une pile de vieux parchemins.

- Dans l'abécédaire, tu trouveras un modèle d'alphabet. Copie-le sur les brouillons, vingt-cinq fois par lettre. Pour apprendre à écrire correctement, tu dois revenir aux bases.

- J'ai l'impression d'être à l'école primaire, » grogna Harry.

- Tu l'es, dans une certaine mesure, M. Rogue. Et tout cela ne serait pas nécessaire si tu avais averti un professeur en première année. Cela étant, le directeur savait que tu as été élevé par des Moldus, donc pourquoi il n'a pas jugé utile de demander si tu savais utiliser une plume, ça me dépasse. Ou le professeur McGonagall, elle aurait pu demander au lieu de tant se soucier d'avoir un nouvel Attrapeur pour sa maison. » Severus plissa les lèvres, désapprobateur.

- Ce n'était pas sa faute ! Comment elle était censée savoir ?

- En donnant à ses nouveaux étudiants un test d'écriture, comme je fais, » répondit Severus d'un ton soyeux. « Tous les nouveaux Serpentard doivent effectuer un test d'écriture. Ceux qui échouent doivent assister au cours d'écriture. Mais je suppose que les Gryffondor ne sont pas tenus à des choses si banales et bénéficient de favoritisme. »

Harry était sur le point de répondre sèchement aux paroles moqueuses de son père, mais il se retint. Parce que même s'il rechignait à l'admettre, Severus avait raison. McGonagall aurait dû savoir, elle aussi connaissait ses origines.

- Aucune importance, c'est quelque chose sur lequel tu peux travailler pendant les vacances. Peut-être que d'ici la fin de l'été tu réussiras à écrire lisiblement, si tu t'entraînes comme je t'ai dit.

- Vous voulez que j'écrive juste l'alphabet ?

- Pendant trois jours, oui. Puis ton nom, vingt-cinq fois aussi. Quand je l'aurai vérifié, tu pourras passer à des phrases d'exercice. » dit Severus d'un ton vif. « Tu peux commencer.

- Oui, monsieur, » grogna Harry d'un ton boudeur.

C'était bien sa vie, ça. Être tiré de chez les Dursley et se retrouver avec un professeur perfectionniste qui le faisait copier l'alphabet jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

- Pas de ce ton avec moi, jeune homme, » dit son père. « C'est pour ton bien, alors arrête de chouiner et fais ce que je te dis.

- Je chouinais pas ! » s'exclama son fils, indigné.

Severus le regarda d'un air sévère.

- Ne me réponds pas. Allez, écris. C'est la seule façon de s'améliorer. »

Harry obéit, ne voulant pas prendre le risque que Severus se mette en colère et augmente sa punition. Il ouvrit l'abécédaire et commença à copier l'alphabet cursif.

Severus l'observa pendant quelques minutes, avant de lui retirer la plume de la main.

- Tu la tiens mal, jeune homme. Comme ceci, le pouce là, » il mit le doigt de Harry en place, « et l'index ici, et penche légèrement la plume. Voilà ! Tu vois comme la ligne est fine ? »

Harry hocha la tête, puis se remit au travail. C'était nettement plus confortable comme ça.

Severus le regarda pendant quelques A, B, C avant de le laisser seul et de retourner dans le salon lire son magazine. Il était encore assez agacé qu'une telle négligence ait pu se produire sous les nez d'Albus et Minerva. Si Harry avait été placé à Serpentard… l'histoire aurait été différente.

Quand Harry eut fini ses jours de punition, il avait acquis un nouveau respect pour ceux qui savaient bien écrire à la plume, pour les femmes de chambre au dix-huitième siècle qui faisaient toute la lessive à la main, et son écriture était dix fois meilleure. Maintenant il pouvait lire ce qu'il écrivait, et même si les leçons étaient barbantes, il continuait, car c'était quelque chose de très important à acquérir.

En plus de s'entraîner à l'écriture, Harry travaillait aussi avec son père au labo, car Severus tenait à faire entrer dans le crâne épais de son fils les bonnes méthodes pour faire des potions. Ici, le maitre des Potions redevenait le perfectionniste qu'il était en classe, et n'hésitait pas à critiquer Harry quand le garçon faisait des erreurs stupides.

Mais il aidait aussi Harry à corriger ces erreurs et lui montrait là où il s'était trompé, donc Harry apprenait par l'exemple. Harry comprit alors pourquoi Severus était d'un tel perfectionnisme. Chaque ingrédient devait être très précisément mesuré, coupé, écrasé et remué avant de pouvoir être incorporé à la potion, ou bien la préparation serait ratée et tout le temps et l'effort gâchés.

Severus confia à Harry l'écrasement de plusieurs types de racines et feuilles avant de le laisser approcher un chaudron, et là il lui demanda de faire la première potion qu'ils avaient fait à Poudlard, une potion contre les boutons, et la préparer de A à Z.

Harry était un peu vexé, il avait préparé plein de potions plus compliquées, mais il fit ce que le maître des Potions demandait et se mit au travail. Quand la potion fut achevée avec succès, Severus hocha la tête et dit simplement :

- Très bien, M. Rogue. Maintenant mets la en bouteille et coupe ces foies de rat en conserve en dés. Je vais en avoir besoin pour une potion de Langue de Bête.

- Une quoi ?

- Une potion de Langue de Bête. C'est une potion qui donne le pouvoir de parler à tous les animaux pendant trois heures. Alors ? Arrête de traînailler. »

Harry versa sa potion dans une bouteille qu'il étiqueta par nom et date. Puis il la rangea dans la réserve et revint au laboratoire pour attaquer une nouvelle tâche dégoûtante.

Cependant, il devait reconnaître que les méthodes de Severus portaient leurs fruits. Ils firent plusieurs potions cette semaine là et Harry était impressionné malgré lui par la manière dont Severus pouvait travailler sur trois potions en même temps et ne jamais perdre le fil de chacune. Il pouvait préparer de tête et travaillait généralement ainsi, ne consultant le texte que si la potion était particulièrement complexe.

- N'hésite jamais à vérifier, si tu n'es pas sûr d'un ingrédient ou d'une quantité, » expliqua-t-il un jour. « Même les meilleurs préparateurs font des erreurs.

- Même vous ? » taquina Harry.

Severus hocha rapidement la tête.

- _Tu_ devrais vérifier et revérifier les instructions avant de mettre le moindre ingrédient dans ton chaudron, M. Rogue. De cette façon il y a moins de risque de commettre une erreur qui pourrait tourner à la catastrophe, comme ce crétin de Londubat. Il ne vérifie jamais rien, mais se repose sur l'inefficacité de son partenaire, Dean Thomas. Pas très étonnant qu'il ait fait fondre plus de chaudrons que presque tous les étudiants à qui j'ai jamais enseigné. »

Harry se sentit le devoir de défendre son camarade.

- C'est seulement parce qu'il est nerveux, monsieur. C'est pour ça qu'il fait tant de, euh, erreurs idiotes.

- Hmpf ! Ce n'est pas une excuse pour de mauvaises capacités. Si je suis la pire chose qu'il ait à craindre, il a de la chance. Il y a bien pire que moi, » dit Severus d'un air sombre.

Harry ne pouvait rien opposer à ça, ayant vu lui-même, tout bébé, la plus diabolique des créatures diaboliques. Il revint donc aux bourgeons de lavande qu'il devait réduire en poudre fine, se demandant quand il aurait des nouvelles de ses amis. Le temps semblait figé dans le manoir, et il se demandait s'il avait vieilli même d'un jour depuis qu'il était ici.

Mais quand il avait essayé de demander à Severus depuis combien de temps ils étaient ici, le maître des Potions avait simplement répondu :

- Le temps est différent ici, ne t'attends pas à ce que je t'explique, tu n'y comprendrais rien. Nous retournerons à l'école quand il sera temps, Harry. Je ne te laisserai pas manquer ta quatrième année.

- Dommage, » avait marmonné Harry, car il n'était vraiment pas pressé de retourner en cours, il n'avait aucun moyen d'expliquer son changement d'identité, ni son changement d'attitude envers son professeur, maintenant son père et non un étranger, un être humain au lieu de la chauve-souris graisseuse des cachots.

Harry commençait même à aimer passer du temps avec Severus, à faire des potions, soigner le jardin, ou simplement être assis dans le salon, lisant tranquillement. Ils jouèrent aux échecs, pas la spécialité de Harry, et Severus le massacra. Mais il lui montra ensuite les coups qu'il avait utilisés, afin que Harry puisse en faire autant la fois suivante. _Ron va en avoir pour son argent la prochaine fois qu'on jouera. Enfin, s'il veut encore me parler. Pourquoi est-ce que tout doit être si compliqué pour moi ?_

Severus savait que Harry se tourmentait à l'idée de ne pas avoir eu de nouvelle de ses amis depuis plus de trois semaines, et décida de mettre fin au sort qui arrêtait le temps pour eux, ramenant le manoir et ses occupants au temps réel, une semaine avant la rentrée.

Quelques heures plus tard, un hibou grand duc traversa le Brouillard et vint toquer à la fenêtre du bureau de Severus. Le maître des Potions ouvrit la fenêtre sans réfléchir, et le hibou entra et se posa sur son bureau, poussant des cris agacés.

Severus cligna des yeux, car il reconnaissait l'animal.

- Coureur de Vent ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Il prit la petite enveloppe que portait le hibou et lui donna une musaraigne séchée. « C'est l'écriture de Draco. Que me veut-il, mon filleul ? »

Coureur de Vent gonfla ses plumes et regarda le sorcier d'un air désapprobateur jusque ce que Severus rompe le cachet de cire bleue qui fermait l'enveloppe et en sorte une lettre écrite sur un parchemin de mauvaise qualité au lieu du vélin qu'utilisaient normalement les Malefoy. _Bizarre, _songea Severus. _Narcissa ne s'abaisserait jamais à utiliser un matériau aussi lamentable, même pour y écrire une liste de courses._

Il déplia le parchemin et lut la missive suivante :

_Cher Oncle Sev_

_Je sais que tu te caches quelque part, car mon père est rentré un soir menaçant de faire griller tes balles à petit feu quand tu te montrerais à nouveau. Mais tu sais que c'est toujours toi que j'ai préféré, et je peux le dire maintenant, car l'ombre de Père ne plane plus sur moi._

_J'écris ceci dans le dortoir du DEEFS (Département des Enfants, Ecole et Familles Sorciers), là où ils placent les enfants comme moi qui n'ont plus de famille proche. Autrement dit, c'est un putain d'orphelinat. Désolé de parler comme ça, mais ça fait trois jours que j'y suis et ils ne m'ont pas laissé écrire à qui que ce soit, jusqu'à ce que je pique une crise et que la surveillante en chef accepte de me donner une plume et du parchemin._

_Je t'explique, les Aurors sont venus au manoir et ont arrêté mes parents sous inculpation d'association avec des rebelles, des traîtres au Ministère, et d'être liés à Voldemort. Ils ont été envoyés à Azkaban et le jugement aura lieu bientôt, mais tu sais comme moi qu'ils sont coupables. Père avait l'habitude de me forcer à obéir quand j'étais petit en mettant son masque Mangemort et en me disant que si je n'étais pas sage, le Seigneur des Ténèbres viendrait et qu'il me battrait jusqu'à ce que je n'aie plus de peau sur le dos._

_Je commençais à suivre mon père, malgré tes avertissements, Oncle, mais ce qu'il a dit à Mère cette nuit là m'a vite ramené sur le droit chemin. Les choses qu'il a dit qu'il allait te faire… je ne peux pas les écrire ici, mais je suis sûr que tu peux deviner… J'ai pris ma décision cette nuit là. Je ne veux pas devenir comme eux, oncle Sev. Je ne veux pas devenir froid et dur et rempli de tant de haine que je pourrais tuer celui qui était mon meilleur ami au nom d'un nécromancien momifié._

_Est-ce que tu te rappelles quand j'avais dix ans et que j'avais passé l'été chez toi à l'impasse du Tisseur ? J'étais orgueilleux et je t'avais dit que tu devais avoir un elfe de maison, ou tu n'étais pas un vrai sorcier. Tu m'avais dit qu'un vrai sorcier respecte ses aînés et tu m'avais fait nettoyer la maison comme punition. J'étais furieux et je t'avais dit une grosse insulte et tu m'avais donné une fessée en me disant que si je me conduisais comme un sale gosse, tu me traiterais comme un sale gosse. Tu avais dit que ce n'était pas ma faute si j'étais mal élevé, c'était la faute de mes parents, et que j'avais le choix, me comporter comme un imbécile arrogant ou être un garçon normal, et que si je faisais le mauvais choix je devais en assumer les conséquences._

_C'est bizarre, mais quand j'étais avec toi à l'époque j'avais l'impression que tu étais un meilleur père que le vrai, au moins tu ne m'ordonnais pas d'agir d'une certaine manière et de ne pas déshonorer le nom de la famille ou tu me maudirais jusqu'à la treizième génération. Avec toi je n'étais pas l'héritier Malefoy, j'étais juste Draco._

_Je veux être juste Draco à nouveau, oncle Sev. S'il te plaît, aide-moi. Ils ont dit que si personne de la famille ne vient me chercher d'ici demain, ils me mettront dans une famille d'accueil, et je ne pense pas que je supporterais d'être un objet de pitié._

_Autre chose. Tu sais, ces Moldus avec qui vivait Potter ? Eh bien, des associés de Père sont allés tuer son oncle l'autre soir. Ils l'ont choppé quand il est sorti des protections pour aller à un club. La tante et le cousin de Potter sont restés dans la maison, les associés de Père n'ont pas pu les atteindre, et Dumbledore est venu pour les mettre à l'abri. Mais Potter a disparu, et Dumbledore a peur qu'il ait été enlevé par les Mangemorts. Il cherche son sauveteur à la noix par monts et par vaux, mais jusqu'ici il n'a rien trouvé._

_Je pensais que je serais content en apprenant ça, mais en fait non. Si Potter est avec eux, il a intérêt à prier pour une mort rapide, parce que la mort sera une libération après ce qu'ils lui feront pour s'amuser. S'il n'est pas avec eux, peut-être qu'il s'en sort mieux que moi._

_J'espère que tu auras cette lettre, Oncle Sev. Je compte vraiment sur toi, mon Parrain. Où que tu sois, viens me chercher, je t'en supplie._

_Ton filleul_

_Draco_

Severus lut et relut la lettre plusieurs fois avant d'arriver enfin à une décision. Draco était de sa famille, ils étaient liés de loin par des ancêtres Prince, et Severus savait qu'il ne pourrait plus se regarder en face s'il laissait tomber le garçon. Il avait toujours su qu'un jour Lucius se retrouverait du mauvais côté de la loi c'était fait. Il avait fait de son mieux pour éloigner Draco du chemin suivi par son père, et il semblait qu'il ait réussi… assez pour que son filleul admette que son père avait tort et ne veuille pas être comme lui.

Oui, il devait amener Draco ici, et s'arranger pour que Harry et Draco s'entendent, car son filleul serait à sa charge, quand il aurait signé les papiers administratifs. Le maître des Potions soupira, car cela demanderait pas mal de temps. Mais au moins le temps était de son côté, pour une fois.

_Lucius et Narcissa emprisonnés et Vernon mort_, pensa sombrement Severus. Tous avaient eu ce qu'ils méritaient, et il n'éprouvait pas le moindre regret. Il se demanda comment Harry allait prendre l'annonce de la mort de son oncle au moins Pétunia et Dudley étaient à l'abri, Albus s'en était assuré. Il rit à demi en repensant à Draco disant que Dumbledore était sûr que Harry avait été enlevé et le cherchait partout. _Il a été enlevé, Vieux Manipulateur, seulement pas par qui vous pensez. Et c'est une bonne chose, compte tenu de ce qui a failli arriver à sa famille._

Il fourra la lettre de Draco dans sa poche et alla trouver son fils pour le mettre au courant des événements inattendus qu'il venait d'apprendre et lui annoncer que Draco serait maintenant un membre permanent du Manoir.

**A suivre**

Alors ?


	10. Le fils de personne d'autre

**10 : Le fils de personne d'autre… le mien**

Harry était bouche bée. Il n'arrivait pas à croire les mots qui venaient de sortir de la bouche de Severus.

- _Malefoy…_ Draco _Malefoy_ va venir ici ? Pour _vivre_ avec nous ?

- C'est bien ce que j'ai dit. Quelque chose ne va pas avec tes oreilles, Harry ? » demanda Severus d'un ton irrité.

- Non… mais… mais c'est _Malefoy_. Pourquoi il vient ici alors qu'il a son propre foutu manoir ? Pourquoi il vient envahir le nôtre, bon sang ? Vous dites pas ça sérieusement, hein ? »

Severus lança à son fils un regard d'avertissement.

- Suis-je du genre à plaisanter ainsi ? En particulier sur ce sujet ?

- Non, monsieur. »

Harry baissa les yeux vers son assiette de jambon aux pommes de terres et aux choux, ayant perdu tout appétit sous le coup de la bombe que Severus avait lâchée : Draco, cet enfoiré pourri de DRACO, allait passer sous sa garde, et habiter dans la même maison que Harry ex Potter. Harry aurait préféré vivre avec une tarentule au moins les araignées ne vous poignardent pas dans votre sommeil. _Génial ! Bordel, absolument génial !_ se dit-il, furieux, jouant avec sa nourriture. _Juste alors que je commence à avoir une vie normale, il faut que __**ça**__ arrive ! Il doit y avoir quelqu'un là-haut qui m'en veut._

- Mange, Harry. » ordonna Severus, remarquant que son fils ne mangeait pas avec son appétit habituel. « Nous en reparlerons après.

- J'ai pas faim. » marmonna son fils, poussant des bouts de chou sur le bord de son assiette.

- Arrête de bouder et mange. » Severus avait parlé d'une voix calme, mais avec une certaine dureté derrière. « Que Draco vienne ici ne signifie pas la fin du monde.

- Peut-être pour _vous_. Vous l'aimez bien, » grommela Harry à mi-voix. « Moi, je ne peux pas supporter ce petit abruti orgueilleux. »

Severus posa sa fourchette avec un bruit sec.

- Quel âge as-tu ?

- Quoi ?

- Réponds à ma question, jeune homme. Quel âge as-tu ?

- Quatorze ans.

- Quatorze ans, pas quatre, c'est exact ? » demanda Severus, plissant les yeux d'un air que Harry ne connaissait que trop.

- Oui, monsieur.

- Alors comporte-toi en conséquence, M. Rogue. Arrête de bouder comme un enfant de quatre ans et mange sans marmonner des insultes. Il y a une très bonne raison pour que je reçoive la garde de Draco, mais je ne te la dirai pas si tu te comportes comme un petit enfant capricieux. C'est compris ?

- Oui, monsieur. »

Harry piqua un morceau de jambon sur sa fourchette, le mit dans sa bouche et commença à mâcher. La viande avait un goût de sciure, malgré le glaçage au miel. Il se força à avaler, puis mastiqua mécaniquement un morceau de pomme de terre. Il avait l'impression de manger des pierres, mais il continua à mâcher et avaler, jusqu'à avoir mangé le plus gros de son assiette.

- Je ne peux pas manger plus, Severus, » dit-il à son père, repoussant son assiette.

Severus regarda son fils d'un air concentré.

- Tu n'as presque rien mangé aujourd'hui, tu devrais mourir de faim. Et pourtant tu as à peine mangé la moitié de ton dîner.

- Vos nouvelles m'ont fait perdre l'appétit, » dit son fils d'un ton impertinent. « J'ai mal au ventre. »

Severus, l'air un peu inquiet, sortit sa baguette et lança un rapide sort de diagnostic. Il ne trouva rien.

- Tu vas bien. Finis ton dîner.

- Peux pas. Plus faim. »

Severus semblait avoir envie de secouer Harry jusqu'à ce que ses dents jouent les castagnettes.

- Pas de ce ton avec moi, jeune homme. Parce que si tu continues à agir comme un enfant de quatre ans, je te traiterai comme tel. Alors à moins que tu veuilles passer un moment au coin avant de rester à cette table jusqu'à avoir fini ton dîner, je te suggère de mûrir un peu. »

Harry regarda son père avec stupéfaction. Severus ne voulait sûrement pas dire ça ? Mais le sorcier arborait un froncement de sourcils particulièrement sévère sur son visage mince et ses yeux sombres brillaient de colère. Harry décida rapidement qu'il avait encore un peu faim et se força à avaler le reste de son dîner.

Dès qu'il eut fait descendre la dernière bouchée avec un verre de jus de citrouille, Severus lui fit signe de s'attaquer à la vaisselle. Harry obéit, content d'avoir quelque chose pour s'occuper les mains. Au moins frotter des pots et des casseroles lui permettait de se concentrer sur autre chose que Draco, ce foutu prince des Serpentard. _Je me demande ce que __**lui**__ aura à faire ? Il a intérêt à en avoir autant que moi._ Il avait supporté Dudley pendant trop longtemps pour laisser Draco s'en tirer de la même manière.

Quand il eut essuyé et rangé la vaisselle, il alla dans le salon et trouva y trouva Severus, un parchemin à la main.

- Assieds-toi. »

Harry s'assit à un bout du canapé, mâchonnant nerveusement une cuticule.

- Arrête ça.

- Quoi ?

- Te ronger les ongles. »

Harry rougit et retira vite son doigt de sa bouche. Il était rare qu'il se ronge les ongles, seulement quand il était très nerveux.

- Désolé. »

Severus tendit à Harry le parchemin qu'il tenait.

- Je voudrais que tu lises la lettre que Draco m'a envoyée. Peut-être qu'alors tu comprendras mieux ma décision d'accéder à sa demande et de le prendre à ma charge.

Harry prit le parchemin, même s'il mourait d'envie de dire à Severus qu'il n'en avait rien à fiche de ce que son ennemi racontait. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de lire. Il n'avait jamais vu Draco autrement qu'un crétin arrogant, toujours à se moquer ceux qui avaient moins de chance que lui, comme Ron ou Neville, ou à mépriser les Nés de Moldus, comme Hermione. Mais le Draco de cette lettre semblait perdu et effrayé, ne sachant pas ce qu'il allait devenir maintenant que ses parents étaient en prison et qu'il était à la garde du DEEFS. Il suppliait carrément Severus de venir le chercher, avant qu'il se retrouve dans une famille d'accueil.

Une part de Harry ricana, imaginant le garçon trop gâté se tuer à la tâche dans une famille d'accueil, comprenant enfin ce que signifiait travailler, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus sa cuiller en argent. Mais une autre partie, plus humaine, murmurait qu'il ne souhaitait à personne, même à Draco, de tomber dans une famille qui le haïssait que ça lui était arrivé chez les Dursley. Il ne savait que trop bien ce que ça faisait d'être un fardeau, traité comme un esclave.

_Je ne savais pas que Severus était son parrain. Est-ce que ça le rend légalement responsable de Malefoy, maintenant que ses parents sont à Azkaban ?_ Harry supposait que oui, si Severus avait décidé de prendre Draco à sa charge. Il fut encore plus sidéré de lire que Draco ne voulait pas suivre les traces de son père, qu'il ne voulait pas de la destinée toute tracée d'un enfant que Mangemort. Harry l'avait rangé dans la catégorie des supporters de Voldemort depuis le berceau, mais apparemment il avait eu tort. Peut-être que Draco était plus complexe que l'image de gosse de riche qu'il présentait ?

Il continua à lire et haussa brusquement les sourcils. _Il voit Severus comme une figure paternelle ? Ah, ouais, c'est vraiment le pied, là. Je veux bien être damné s'il pense qu'il peut me prendre mon père quand je viens de le trouver. C'est __**moi**__ son fils, pas cette saleté de Malefoy !_ C'était étrange comme la relation entre lui et Severus lui avait paru fragile jusqu'à maintenant, jusqu'à ce que sa position soit menacée par le jeune Serpentard. Maintenant Harry se voyait comme un vrai Rogue. Et il n'allait pas laisser Malefoy lui piquer l'affection de son père. Il continua à lire, tombant presque que canapé en lisant le passage sur l'été que Draco avait passé avec Severus, et Severus lui faisant faire des corvées et le punissant. _Par le slip de Merlin, il lui en a collé une ! Qui l'aurait cru ? Pas que ce petit crétin ne l'ait pas mérité. _Le plus surprenant était que Draco n'en voulait pas à son parrain de le punir ainsi. Il admettait qu'il avait mérité la punition et acceptait d'obéir à Severus.

Harry se frotta les yeux. Peut-être qu'il était en train de rêver et qu'il allait se réveiller. Il se pinça sur le poignet. Aïe ! Non, il était bien réveillé. Réveillé et sur le point de se retrouver à vivre avec Draco pour le reste de ses jours. Il acheva la lettre et la posa sur la table basse.

Severus leva les yeux du feu qui dansait dans la cheminée.

- Alors ? Qu'en dis-tu ? Est-ce que Draco n'a pas des raisons similaires aux tiennes pour venir vivre avec moi ? Sa relation avec son père est remarquablement proche de celle que tu avais avec ton oncle, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda le maître des Potions sur un ton qui en disait long.

Harry hocha lentement la tête.

- Ouais, je crois. Lucius a l'air d'être un vrai salopard, comme Oncle Vernon. » Il rougit subitement en réalisant ce qu'il avait dit et à qui. « Désolé, monsieur.

- Même si je n'apprécie pas les termes vulgaires comme celui-là, Harry, je vais laisser passer pour cette fois, compte tenu de qui tu parlais, » concéda Severus. « Maintenant, laisse-moi préciser certaines choses. Draco sera sous ma responsabilité légale, ce qui dans le monde sorcier est très similaire à une adoption. J'aurai un contrôle total sur ses comptes et je serai responsable de ses actes jusqu'à ses dix-sept ans. J'entends le traiter comme un membre de la famille, car il le sera, tant par sang que par contrat légal.

- Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? Que maintenant il est comme mon… frère ? » demanda Harry, incapable de dissimuler le désarroi dans sa voix.

- Si le terme te dérange, pense à lui comme un cousin, car c'est le cas, il t'est relié par le sang de mon côté. En tant que tel, je m'attends à ce que tu le traites avec considération et respect, et je lui dirai de faire de même. Je sais que vous ne vous appréciez pas, que vous avez développé une rivalité d'écoliers, mais je veux que cela cesse partir de maintenant. Je refuse que ma maison soit transformée en champ de bataille. Tu as quatorze ans, tu es assez grand pour agir avec tolérance et retenue, M. Rogue. Et Draco aussi. Je m'attends à ce que vous respectiez cette règle, ou les conséquences vous déplairont.

- Comment _il_ va vous appeler ?

- Je suis son parrain, et il m'a toujours appelé Oncle Severus, ou plus familièrement Oncle Sev.

- Oh. »

Harry était soulagé. Il avait eu un peu peur que Draco appelle son 'père' adoptif d'une façon plus personnelle, comme 'Papa'. Même si Harry ne pouvait toujours pas se forcer à s'adresser ainsi à son père, il ne voulait pas, pour tout l'or du monde, que Draco le fasse.

Severus ne rata pas la soudaine expression de soulagement dans les yeux verts quand il dit à son fils comment Draco l'appelait. _Hmm… il n'est pas encore prêt à me donner un nom paternel, mais il ne veut pas non plus que Draco commence, et il a peur que je préfère Draco, comme je le connais depuis plus longtemps._ Du moins c'était ce que lui disait son instinct, et il avait depuis longtemps l'habitude de faire confiance à son instinct, car il se trompait rarement. A cet instant son instinct lui ordonnait de rassurer Harry, ou la jalousie sans fondement du garçon trouverait une cible en Draco et provoquerait des problèmes.

- Harry, je n'ai pas l'intention d'avoir un préféré entre vous deux, si c'est ça que tu penses. Je ne suis pas ton oncle et je vous traiterai tous les deux de la même façon.

- Même s'il est un Serpentard et moi un Gryffondor ?

- Ta maison n'a rien à voir avec le fait d'être mon fils. Ici, il n'ya pas de maisons, seulement moi l'héritier du manoir Prince, et vous deux, mon fils et ma charge. Je souhaite que nous trouvions un terrain d'entente, comme une famille. Par conséquent, Draco aura des corvées à faire, comme toi, et il aura les mêmes privilèges. Il devra également affronter les mêmes conséquences s'il se conduit mal. » lui dit Severus d'un ton ferme. « Comme tu as lu la lettre, tu sais que je suis capable d'administrer la punition appropriée s'il le mérite. Ou toi. »

Oui, Severus en était certainement capable ! pensa Harry avec regret.

Après un instant, son père continua :

- Tu es mon fils, et rien ne va jamais changer cela. Tu n'as pas à craindre que Draco prenne ta place, car cela ne se produira jamais.

- Et quand on retournera à l'école ? Vous le laisserez faire son petit chef avec moi, comme avant ?

- Non. Je te l'ai déjà dit, la manière dont j'agissais envers toi était surtout une couverture, pour protéger mon identité d'espion. Ce n'est plus nécessaire, et je peux traiter tous mes étudiants de la même manière. Donc Draco ne pourra exercer aucune dominance envers toi, Harry, ou envers quiconque. Mais c'est une chose dont nous discuterons une autre fois. J'irai le récupérer à l'orphelinat demain, et quand il arrivera je m'attends à ce que tu agisses de façon plus mature, Harry Albus Rogue, » dit Severus, utilisant le nom complet de son fils pour la première fois. Ou du moins le nom qu'il aurait dû avoir, si Severus avait pu lui donner.

- D'accord, monsieur. » accepta Harry. Puis il revint en arrière. Est-ce que son père venait de l'appeler… ?

- Albus ? Mon second prénom est Albus ? Comme… le professeur Dumbledore ? » réussit-il à dire après un petit moment.

- Oui. Il a été mon mentor, et j'ai pensé qu'il serait juste que je nomme mon fils d'après lui, » dit Severus à voix basse.

- Il le sait ? »

Severus secoua la tête.

- Non. Pourquoi le saurait-il ? Pour autant que je sache, mes projets d'épouser Lily et d'avoir un enfant avec elle se sont écroulés quand j'ai dû simuler ma propre mort et que je suis revenu pour la voir mariée à James Potter. Toute pensée que j'aurais pu avoir à donner mon nom à un enfant n'avait plus aucun sens. Cependant, c'est le nom que tu aurais reçu si j'avais su depuis le début que tu étais de moi. » Le professeur hésita, puis demanda « Tu as des objections à l'utiliser ? »

- Non… je pense que c'est un beau nom. Seulement… je suis assez habitué à l'autre, » admit Harry. Puis il ajouta rapidement « Mais je dois commencer à utiliser mon vrai nom, comme je ne veux pas prétendre être quelqu'un que je ne suis pas. »

Sa réponse sembla satisfaire son père, qui lui fit un sourire en coin et lui demanda s'il voulait faire une partie d'échecs.

Harry accepta et ils passèrent une agréable heure et demi à jouer aux échecs sorciers, jusqu'à ce que Severus le massacre, comme d'habitude. Puis Harry décida d'aller dormir, se demandant si c'était le dernier soir où il se sentirait aussi détendu et à l'aise au manoir, qu'il avait commencé à considérer comme sa maison.

* * *

Mal à l'aise, Draco faisait les cent pas dans la chambre exiguë où on l'avait mis. L'aube s'était levée moins d'une demi-heure plus tôt, et Draco mourait déjà d'envie de quitter cet hôtel de troisième classe. Les murs étaient d'un gris ardoise uniforme, le lit étroit comportait seulement un matelas bosselé dont les ressorts lui étaient entrés dans le dos toute la nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à jeter un sort de Coussinage, et il s'était fait engueuler par Sœur Mavis pour avoir fait un usage non nécessaire de la magie, et la harpie l'avait menacé de prendre sa baguette s'il refaisait de la magie.

Il avait simulé le repentir, car tant qu'il restait dans ce dépotoir, elle avait autorité sur lui, et il savait pertinemment qu'il ne faut jamais se mettre l'autorité à dos. Il espérait quand même que son parrain allait venir le chercher Coureur de Vent était revenu, donc Draco savait que sa lettre avait bien été délivrée. Et Rogue n'était pas du genre à traînailler, surtout en cas d'urgence. Il avait fait savoir assez clairement qu'il avait besoin de Severus très vite, et il se demandait ce qui lui prenait un temps pareil, bon sang ? Où il se cachait, de l'autre côté de la terre ?

A cet instant, il entendit des voix de l'autre côté de la porte il en reconnut une comme celle de Sœur Mavis, et l'autre… son cœur fit un bond de joie et il eut la brève envie d'en faire autant. Son parrain était enfin venu !

Un instant plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, et la silhouette familière, robes noires, cape noire, du maître des Potions de Poudlard entra dans la pièce.

- Viens, Draco. Il est temps d'aller à la maison. »

L'adolescent normalement réservé poussa un petit cri de joie, puis fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis ses dix ans. Il courut vers son parrain et le serra dans ses bras, comme un enfant avec un parent qu'il n'a pas vu depuis longtemps.

Le maître des Potions serra le garçon dans ses bras quelques instants, et murmura

- Allons, dragonnet. Je ne t'avais pas promis d'être là si tu avais besoin de moi ? »

La tête blonde acquiesça alors que Draco s'accrochait au pilier de force et de sécurité qu'était son parrain, avant de le lâcher et de ramasser l'unique malle avec ses affaires, tout ce qu'il avait été autorisé à prendre au manoir Malefoy condamné.

- Vous devez signer plusieurs documents, Professeur Rogue, avant de pouvoir partir avec M. Malefoy, » dit Sœur Mavis d'un ton hautain.

- Tout de suite, madame. Où sont-ils ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, » dit Severus d'une voix égale.

- Dans mon bureau. Par ici. »

Elle leur fit descendre les escaliers qui semblaient prêts à s'écrouler sous eux, et un petit couloir avec un papier peint jaune moutarde usé, jusqu'à un petit bureau avec une plaque sur la porte. Poussant la porte, elle s'adressa à une sorcière blonde et élancée :

- Caroline, sortez le dossier de M. Malefoy et les papiers pour la garde, s'il vous plaît. Il semble que son parrain et cousin, M. Rogue, soit venu le chercher.

- Vraiment, ma Sœur ? Ça tombe bien, un autre homme est venu prendre des nouvelles du jeune Malefoy, » dit Carole avec un large sourire.

- Quel homme ? » demanda Severus, sortant sa baguette. Si un Mangemort venait réclamer le fils de Lucius…

Albus Dumbledore sortit du coin de la pièce, où il avait attendu l'arrivée de Sœur Mavis.

- Severus, quelle bonne surprise ! Je venais justement prendre des nouvelles de Draco et je vous trouve y faire la même chose. J'avais le sentiment que vous n'hésiteriez pas à venir à l'aide de votre filleul.

- Non, Directeur, » répondit Severus, d'un ton un tout petit peu trop solennel pour Albus. « Je n'hésiterais jamais à venir à l'aide d'un innocent. »

La flèche toucha son but et le vieux sorcier tressaillit. Puis il secoua la tête d'un air triste. « Severus, il y a tant de choses dont nous devons discuter. Mais vous devez d'abord vous assurer de la sécurité de Draco.

- C'est bien mon intention, monsieur, » dit Severus d'un ton glacial. « Ma sœur, les papiers, je vous prie ? »

La sœur était bouleversée d'avoir Albus Dumbledore en personne dans son humble bureau, et montrait une telle obséquiosité que Severus mourait d'envie de la ramener de force à la réalité. Dumbledore n'était pas un dieu, juste un homme, un homme qui faisait parfois de graves erreurs de jugement.

Il prit la plume offerte et signa les documents faisant de lui le gardien légal de Draco et lui donnant la garde du garçon.

Quand ce fut fait, Albus dit :

- Nous devons parler, Severus. Venez avec moi au quartier général et écoutez ce que j'ai à vous dire.

- Très bien, » dit Severus à contrecœur. « Draco. »

Draco vint prendre la main de son parrain et un instant plus tard ils transplanèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore place Grimaud.

Quand ils furent en sécurité à l'intérieur, protections à nouveau en place et sorts de silence lancés, Dumbledore s'assit à son bureau, étendant ses doigts sur le bois poli, et dit :

- Severus, je crains avoir des mauvaises nouvelles. Harry Potter a disparu, la nuit où son oncle a été tué par des Mangemorts. J'ai réussi à placer sa famille à l'abri, mais aucun d'eux ne sait où est Harry, ou s'il a été capturé. J'ai cherché mais je n'ai pu trouver aucune trace de lui.

- Même avec un sort de recherche ? Ou un charme de Vision ? » demanda Severus avec curiosité, voulant savoir si la magie fae de ses ancêtres était de taille à résister à celle de Dumbledore.

Le vieux sorcier secoua la tête.

- Aucun des sorts que j'ai essayé n'a fonctionné. C'est comme s'il s'était… faute d'un meilleur terme… volatilisé ! »

Assis dans un fauteuil confortable près de la porte, Draco lutta contre un bâillement. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit précédente et il était fatigué. Et toute cette histoire avec Potter ! Ce petit crétin avide d'attention ! Puis il se reprit, se disant que si Potter était avec les Mangemorts, il était très probablement mort. Ou priant pour l'être.

Severus inspira lentement par le nez, puis souffla lentement. Il étudia soigneusement la situation, et décida qu'il était temps de révéler quelques secrets à son ancien mentor. Le Vieux Manipulateur n'était pas le seul à pouvoir échafauder des plans derrière son dos.

- Ne vous faites pas de souci à propos de Potter, Directeur. Il est en sécurité, là où personne ne peut le trouver, » dit Severus d'une voix égale.

- Comment savez-vous cela ? » demanda Dumbledore, plissant légèrement les yeux. « La nuit où Harry a disparu… Vous étiez absent, alors comment pouvez-vous savoir où il est, Severus ?

- Parce que Harry est avec moi, Directeur. Depuis quelques semaines, » répondit calmement le maître des Potions.

Peu de gens pouvaient affirmer avoir surpris Albus Dumbledore, encore moins l'avoir laissé sans voix. Mais Severus Rogue l'avait fait. Pendant un long moment, Dumbledore resta totalement silencieux, regardant son ancien étudiant et espion comme s'il ne le connaissait pas.

Draco était toujours derrière lui, essayant de comprendre pourquoi, par Merlin, Severus s'occuperait de Potter.

- _Vous_ l'avez emmené, Severus ? Je ne me serais jamais attendu à ce que vous hébergiez le fils de James Potter, compte tenu de votre histoire commune, » articula enfin Albus.

- Vous vous trompez, Directeur. Qu'il soit ou non descendant de Potter, je ne laisserais jamais un enfant aux mains de gens si abominables. Cependant, il se trouve que Harry n'est pas relié à James Potter, à moins que vous ne preniez en compte un cousin très éloigné.

- Severus, êtes-vous sûr de vous sentir bien ? Je crois que vous avez pris une insolation. Car ce que vous dites n'a aucun sens. Bien sûr que Harry est le fils de James.

- Vraiment ? » Severus s'appuya sur le bureau, jusqu'à presque toucher Dumbledore. « Pourquoi bien sûr, Albus ? Parce que Lily l'a épousé ? Parce qu'il était votre enfant chéri de Gryffondor, l'Attrapeur qui ne pouvait pas avoir tort à vos yeux, même quand il me harcelait sans relâche ? Parce que vous étiez ravi de le voir marié à Lily ? Puis-je vous dire un petit secret, Albus ? Votre enfant chéri, votre héros, n'a conçu aucun enfant avec Lily.

- Severus, vous êtes harassé… le stress a été trop grand pour vous… » commença Dumbledore, tendant la main pour toucher le front de son ancien pupille.

Severus recula d'un geste sec, montrant les dents.

- Non, Albus, je ne suis pas en train de délirer. Pour dire les choses les choses simplement, Harry n'est pas le fils de James, c'est le _mien_. Celui de personne d'autre ! »

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, le vieux sorcier resta bouche bée.

- Boules de Merlin, Oncle Sev ! » dit Draco, les yeux ronds. « Tu plaisantes, hein ? Potter est ton _fils _? »

Les deux sorciers se retournèrent brusquement, ils avaient oublié qu'il était là.

- Draco, attends dehors, s'il te plaît, » ordonna Severus en montrant la porte.

- Mais Oncle Sev… je veux savoir comment Potter peut être ton fils, » protesta Draco.

- Je pense que c'est assez évident, Draco, » dit son parrain d'un ton sarcastique. « Cette conversation ne te concerne pas, jeune homme. Dehors !

- Mais, monsieur... ! »

Severus lui lança un regard menaçant.

- M. Malefoy. Tu sors tout de suite, ou je t'attrape par la peau du cou et je te mets dehors. Tu as deux secondes pour choisir. »

Draco était sur le pas de la porte presque avant la fin de la phrase.

- Ça va, ça va ! Pas la peine de grogner.

- Attention à ta manière de parler, jeune homme. Ou préfères-tu récurer le sol en attendant que je finisse ? » menaça son gardien.

- Non, monsieur. Désolé, » dit rapidement Draco. Il sortit de la pièce en murmurant « Bon sang de Merlin, c'est n'importe quoi ! Le fils de Rogue est ce connard de Potter ! »

Quand la porte se fut fermée derrière lui, et Severus était sûr que même l'ouïe fine de Draco ne pourrait pas passer à travers le sorts de Silence qu'il avait entrelacés, il revint à Dumbledore et continua ses révélations ahurissantes.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi surpris, Directeur ? Vous saviez ce que Lily représentait pour moi. Nous étions fiancés, elle était prête à m'épouser quand vous avez décidé de me 'tuer' afin que je puisse combattre à vos côtés, sans me laisser de chance de me venger de ceux qui avaient commis des actes que j'estimais abjects. Vous m'avez gardé dans l'ombre, et cela m'a coûté la femme que j'aimais par-dessus tout. Savez-vous pourquoi Lily a épousé James Potter ?

- Je supposais que c'était pour les raisons habituelles, » toussa Albus.

- Faux. Elle l'a épousa pour une seule raison. Donner un père à son fils. Elle ne l'a jamais aimé, c'est moi qu'elle aimait. Mais j'étais mort et Potter était vivant, et elle a fait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle a dit la vérité à sa sœur, et Pétunia avait gardé le secret. Lily a lancé un Glamour sur Harry pour dissimuler sa véritable identité, car elle avait peur de ce que James pourrait faire s'il découvrait que le bébé n'était pas de lui. J'ai enlevé le sort il y a quelques jours et la paternité de Harry ne fait aucun doute. »

Severus plissa les yeux, se détourna brusquement en faisant voler sa cape et fit les cent pas dans le bureau avant de grogner :

- **Mon** fils, Albus Dumbledore, et vous l'auriez laissé moisir dans la famille qui le maltraitait. Pour quelle raison, vieil homme ? Expliquez-moi, voulez-vous ? Vous me devez bien ça ! »

Le Directeur semblait déchiré entre deux contraintes. Puis, à contrecœur, il prit son souffle, soupira et dit :

- Je sais que vous pensez que je vous ai manipulés Harry et vous, mon garçon, mais vous devez comprendre, il y a une raison à ma folie, si je peux m'exprimer ainsi.

- Ah ? A part me pousser moi aussi à la folie ? » demanda Severus, agacé.

- En effet. Vous avez joué un rôle essentiel en tant qu'agent, Severus, et pour que vous puissiez agir, vous deviez renoncer à tout lien avec le monde extérieur… même à la femme que vous aimiez. Je sais ce que cela peut sembler cruel, mais vous n'auriez jamais été capable de faire ce que vous avez fait si vous aviez épousé Lily. Parce que votre priorité aurait été Lily et l'enfant, pas vous et vos propres projets. J'avais besoin d'un espion parfait, Severus, pas d'un homme aveuglé par l'amour. Voldemort l'aurait senti dès le début, et vous aurait tué, mon garçon. Donc, pour des raisons d'autoprotection, j'ai dû écarter Lily.

- Quelle générosité de votre part, monsieur ! » feula Severus. « Nous seulement vous vous mêlez de ma vie professionnelle, mais aussi de ma vie privée. Quoi d'autre ? Du Veritasérum au réveil ? Et mon fils, vieil homme ? Quelle raison pouvez-vous donner pour traiter un enfant comme le sauveur du monde alors qu'il a à peine quatorze ans ? Comment pouvez-vous vous justifier de le renvoyer chez les Moldus qui le maltraitent, alors que j'avais proposé de le prendre ?

- Ma raison est simple, Severus. Harry s'est montré comme le seul sorcier assez puissant pour battre Tom Jedusor. Il aurait dû mourir cette nui là, quand Tom a lancé le Sort de Mort, mais il a survécu. Par cela il est devenu l'adversaire ultime de Voldemort, Severus. Même si vous détestez l'admettre, ce garçon est le dernier espoir que nous ayons de vaincre Tom une fois pour toute. Mais pour détruire Voldemort, il doit être préparé, rencontrer des obstacles, car ce n'est qu'à travers l'adversité que le véritable courage se manifeste. Comme une épée est plongée dans le feu pour être renforcée, Harry doit subir des épreuves. »

Severus, furieux, cracha presque par terre.

- Bon sang, mon fils n'est pas une espèce de héros, Dumbledore ! Nous ne sommes plus au temps d'Achille, de Charlemagne ou de Arthur et Merlin ! L'époque des héros est révolue, même si vous souhaitez la ramener. Arthur avait peut-être quine ans quand il a arraché l'épée au rocher, mais à l'époque à quinze ans on était un homme, et on ne vivait que jusqu'à trente-cinq ou quarante ans. Harry a _quatorze_ ans, Albus ! Il devrait se préoccuper uniquement de ses notes, de jouer au Quidditch, d'aller danser avec une jolie fille – _pas_ forcé de subir l'enfer aux mains d'un bourreau d'enfants au nom de quelque prophétie hasardeuse et de votre propre conception de ce que doit être un héros. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, les guerres sont une affaire d'adultes, PAS d'enfants. Harry est un enfant, bon sang, un enfant déjà victime d'horreurs, et je refuse de rester immobile et de vous laisser le transformer en exécuteur.

- C'est trop tard pour ça, Severus. Il a déjà fait ses premiers pas sur la route.

- Alors je l'en arracherai aussitôt, bon Dieu ! J'ai beaucoup sacrifié à votre cause, vieil homme, mais je ne sacrifierai pas mon fils. Choisissez un autre sauveur. Ou mieux, combattez vous-même.

- Severus, je comprends que vous vouliez protéger votre enfant. C'est une réaction naturelle. Mais nous avons besoin de Harry.

- En tant que quoi ? La représentation idéalisée de Joseph Campbell ? » feula Severus. « Il est tout ce qui me reste de Lily, Albus et je ne vous laisserai pas l'utiliser ainsi.

- Je comprends votre inquiétude, Severus. Je suis désolé que les choses doivent être ainsi.

- Non, elles ne le doivent pas. Je pensais sérieusement ce que j'ai dit. Choisissez un autre héros, car Harry doit démissionner.

- Severus, la prophétie… » commença Albus.

- Je me fous de ce que dit cette maudite prophétie ! Je veux voir mon fils grandir, pas l'enterrer avant son heure. Mes _deux_ fils, donc ne songez même pas à demander à Draco. Il ne peut pas faire ça s'il doit lutter pour sa survie. Je vous demande à nouveau de le laisser seul. Vous pouvez me demander de risquer ma vie, car je sais ce que cela implique. Mais pas Harry. Il en a déjà trop subi. Allez à la guerre vous-même, si vous le devez. Mais sans marionnette.

- Severus, je crois que vous faites une grave erreur.

- Ça ne serait pas la première fois. Mais c'est ma décision. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai un garçon épuisé à emmener dans sa nouvelle maison. Bonne chance pour capturer le reste des Mangemorts. Je vous verrai à la rentrée. »

Sur ce, Severus se tourna, sa cape volant derrière lui, et alla récupérer Draco et l'emmener à sa maison, le manoir Prince.

**A suivre…**

Prochain chapitre : rencontre entre Draco et Harry. Il y a de l'orage dans l'air !

Note perso : comme vous avez probablement deviné, j'ai déménagé ^^ L'appart est super, mais je n'ai pas encore de connexion internet. Je poste ce chapitre chez ma mère qui me prête son ordi d'ici à ce que ma box soit en service, d'ici le 6-8 août. Ça devrait suffire pour le prochain chapitre – il est long !


	11. Entre le dragon

**11 : Entre le Dragon**

Draco se tenait à quelques pas de la porte du bureau, essayant d'écouter ce qui se passait sans en avoir l'air, mais en vain. Son parrain devait avoir placé des sorts de silence sur la porte, car Draco n'entendait rien, même avec son sort d'Ouïe Fine.

Il ravala un soupir et espéra que Severus lui expliquerait tout quand il aurait fini de parler avec le directeur. Il savait que le maître des Potions avait beaucoup de secrets, mais _ça_ ! Comment avait-il pu garder le secret si longtemps ? Le jeune Serpentard se creusait la tête pour comprendre.

A cet instant la porte s'ouvrit et son parrain sortit.

- Draco, il est très malpoli d'écouter aux portes, » le réprimanda-t-il.

Draco fit de son mieux pour avoir l'air innocent, même s'il sentait que Severus voyait clair dans son jeu. Il était très rare qu'il puisse abuser son parrain, Severus voyait _tout_, et parfois il semblait capable de lire les pensées.

- Oncle Sev, je n'étais pas… » commença-t-il.

- Ne me mens pas, jeune homme ! » dit son gardien d'un ton sec. « Je peux tolérer beaucoup de choses de ta part, mais pas ça. Je pense que tu te souviens de la dernière fois que tu as essayé ?

- Je m'en souviens, » dit Draco en rougissant. La dernière fois qu'il avait menti à son parrain, il avait sept ans, et s'était fait surprendre en train de jouer avec les ingrédients de Severus. Il avait inventé une histoire qui, l'espérait-il, lui éviterait des ennuis. A la place, il avait reçu le double de la punition que Severus lui aurait normalement donnée : privé de sorties et des corvées à faire, plus une barre de savon.

- Bien. Garde ça en tête, alors. Viens, nous devons discuter de plusieurs choses avant que je t'emmène à la maison. »

Severus prit son filleul par le bras et l'emmena. Il transplana dans la plaine déserte, brumeuse et peuplée uniquement d'arbres desséchés.

- Où… ? » Draco regarda autour de lui, mal à l'aise.

- Ça n'a pas d'importance. C'est une étape, pas notre destination. Je t'ai amené ici afin que nous discutions de mes règles concernant Harry et toi. J'ai eu la même discussion avec lui, c'est ton tour. Avant tout, je veux que tu te conduises avec dignité et retenue, Draco, conformément à ton héritage et ton éducation. Cela signifie pas de disputes ou de moqueries envers mon fils, et certainement pas de bagarres ou de duels. Ma maison ne sera pas transformée en ring de boxe, donc oublie immédiatement cette querelle avec Harry, ou sinon ! Ta chambre sera à côté de la sienne, et tu auras aussi des corvées à faire. Je n'ai pas de favori, Draco. Tu es, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, mon fils adoptif, et je veux que mes fils se tolèrent, au minimum. »

Il continua à faire la leçon à son filleul comme il l'avait fait avec Harry, jusqu'à être certain que Draco comprenait les règles du manoir et qu'il n'entamerait pas un combat à la seconde où il passait la porte. Il détestait la mésentente entre les membres d'une famille, il en avait trop souffert quand il était enfant pour le tolérer maintenant qu'il était adulte et chef de sa propre maison.

- Tu découvriras que le manoir contient de nombreux secrets et je te demanderai de ne pas chercher à les explorer. Il se protège, et actuellement il est prêt à t'accepter comme invité.

- Tu en parles comme s'il était vivant.

- Il l'est, en quelque sorte. Il bénéficie de sa propre magie, la magie fae, et il choisit le prochain Héritier, qui doit être un descendant de la lignée Prince. » Severus expliqua l'Amulette d'Héritage et le lien avec le peuple fae.

Draco écoutait tout avec attention, son nez frétillant comme un furet qui a perçu l'odeur d'une souris cachée. Des secrets enclos dans d'autres secrets. Il adorait découvrir de nouvelles choses, et peut-être même qu'il deviendrait le prochain Héritier. En attendant, il promettrait de s'entendre avec Potter – non, c'était Harry maintenant, et il était un Rogue… Merlin, c'était trop bizarre !

- Ai-je répondu à toutes tes questions, Draco ?

- Oui, monsieur.

- Très bien alors. Allons-y. »

Il répéta les gestes que Harry lui avait vu faire, et sépara le brouillard Eternel afin que Draco et lui puissent entrer dans le manoir.

* * *

Harry était en train de voler quand il aperçut les silhouettes de son père et de Draco traversant le gazon vers le manoir. Il prit une grande inspiration et se rappela fermement sa promesse de bien se conduire avant d'atterrir et d'entrer par l'arrière du manoir. Il rangea soigneusement son balai sur le présentoir sur le mur, à côté de celui de Severus, avant de monter le court escalier de pierre menant au rez-de-chaussée.

Severus et Draco le trouvèrent tranquillement assis dans le salon, sirotant un verre de jus de citrouille. Harry regarda son rival d'un air méfiant, et inclina la tête légèrement, comme pour parler à un serviteur.

- Malefoy. Bienvenue au manoir Prince. »

Draco se tendit légèrement, percevant la condescendance.

- Potter. Marrant de te trouver ici.

- Je vis ici, » répliqua Harry. « Et c'est Rogue maintenant, au cas où tu aurais oublié.

- Félicitations. Ça doit être agréable d'avoir un nom décent, » dit Draco d'un ton sarcastique.

- Pareil pour toi, Malefoy. Ça doit être bien d'avoir enfin un gardien correct, au lieu d'ordures de Mangemorts, » répondit vivement Harry.

- Les garçons ! Ça suffit ! » dit sèchement Severus. « Qu'aviez-vous promis ?

- Qu'on s'entendrait, monsieur, » répondit Harry, remis à sa place.

- Ou qu'on essaierait, Oncle Sev, » grommela Draco, tête basse.

- Au lieu d'essayer, vous vous insultez. Serrez-vous la main et rappelez-vous, à partir de maintenant vous êtes membres de la même famille, ce qui signifie que vous utilisez vos prénoms et cessez de vous bagarrer comme de petits enfants. Ou vous devrez récurer le sol de la cuisine et balayer la cheminée pendant une semaine. Me suis-je fait comprendre ?

- Oui, monsieur.

- Oui, Oncle Severus.

- Harry, montre sa chambre à Draco. Puis redescends m'aider pour le dîner. Draco, tu as le reste de l'après-midi pour ranger tes affaires, et tu feras la vaisselle après le dîner, » ordonna Severus. « Je ferai un tableau chaque semaine avec vos noms et des corvées à faire. La liste sera inversée chaque semaine, et je m'attends à ce que vous fassiez correctement votre travail. Si ce n'est pas le cas, vous devrez recommencer et vos privilèges, comme voler, vous seront retirés. Si vous faites toutes vos corvées, vous aurez de l'argent de poche, que je pourrai augmenter ou diminuer en fonction de votre comportement et de votre attitude.

- Et mes cours de potions ? » demanda Harry. « Est-ce que M-je veux dire Draco, y assistera aussi ?

- Encore des problèmes, Po-Harry ? » ricana son cousin.

- Le seul problème que j'ai, _Draco_, c'est toi, » commença Harry, s'énervant rapidement devant le ton de son adversaire.

- Harry ! Cette remarque est déplacée. Présente tes excuses, » ordonna Severus.

- Mais il… je veux qu'il demande pardon d'abord !

- Il le fera, mais comme tu as été plus désagréable, toi d'abord. » Severus croisa les bras. « Alors, M. Rogue ? J'attends. »

Harry passa la langue sur ses lèvres, écarlate. Quelles conneries ! Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de présenter des excuses à Draco. Puis il leva la tête, croisa le regard désapprobateur de son père et tressaillit.

- Je suis désolé, Draco. »

Il tendit la main.

Draco la prit une fraction de seconde, la relâchant dès que possible, comme s'il avait peur d'attraper quelque chose.

- Excuse acceptée. Et je suis désolé aussi.

- Bien, maintenant venez ici, tous les deux, en vous tournant le dos. Vous allez rester comme ça pendant cinq minutes. Peut-être que vous vous rappellerez de tenir vos langues. »

Les deux garçons restèrent bouche bée.

Jusqu'à ce que Severus, ayant épuisé sa patience, les attrape chacun par l'oreille et les emmène de force au centre de la pièce, les plaçant dos à dos, chacun face à un coin.

- Cinq minutes, messieurs. Sans parler ni gigoter. Ou j'ajoute du temps. » Il tendit sa baguette et un sablier apparut en l'air avec un petit bruit. « Vous pourrez partir quand le sable se sera écoulé.

Puis il tourna les talons et alla droit à la cuisine, ses robes battant ses chevilles.

Harry se tenait droit comme un bâton, jurant intérieurement. Bien sûr, même pas cinq minutes ensemble et Draco avait réussi à le faire punir. Harry se demanda comment il allait réussir à vivre sous le même toit que Malefoy sans lui taper dessus. _Compte jusqu'à dix, Harry. Compte jusqu'à dix et recommence._ Il sentait le dos de Draco toucher le sens et avait envie de s'écarter, mais se força à rester immobile. Pas question qu'il soit celui à cause de qui la punition serait rallongée. Il ferma les yeux et souffla lentement, utilisant une vieille technique de méditation, imaginant de l'eau courant sur des rochers et la suivant.

Dos à lui, Draco boudait aussi. Son orgueil était blessé d'être traité comme un enfant de cinq ans, surtout comme c'était Harry qui avait commencé. _C'est pas juste !_ gémit une partie de lui. Il ricana, car il savait bien qu'il ne devait pas dire ça à voix haute. Son parrain détestait les geignements, et avait fait de son mieux pour que Draco perde cette habitude quand il était petit. Il avait presque réussi, Draco se plaignait beaucoup moins qu'avant. Il fixa le plafond, déterminé à supporter cette punition stoïquement.

Les cinq minutes semblaient sans fin, mais enfin le sable finit de s'écouler du haut de sablier, les libérant.

Harry s'écarta de Draco dès que le dernier grain fut tombé. Draco s'étira, regardant Harry d'un air irrité, et demanda :

- Où est ma chambre, Rogue ?

- Par là. » Harry l'emmena dans l'aile où se trouvaient les chambres. Severus avait choisi pour Draco une chambre bleue, représentant l'élément de l'Eau.

- Tu sais, tu as l'air différent… Harry, » fit remarquer Draco. « Tu as l'air… plus digne, pas comme un épouvantail. »

Harry se raidit.

- Mon apparence avant était due à son sort de Glamour. En vrai, je ressemble à ça. » Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait se vexer des commentaires de Draco, car il devait admettre que sa nouvelle apparence avait plus de classe, en particulier les cheveux.

Ils avaient atteint la chambre de Draco, et Harry ouvrit la porte.

- Bienvenue dans vos nouveaux quartiers, M. Malefoy. Désolé qu'il n'y ait pas de serviteur assigné. Tu verras, on n'utilise pas d'elfes de maison comme tu avais l'habitude. »

Draco entra et regarda autour de lui. Il fit entra son coffre en le lévitant et incanta un sort pour que le contenu se range tout seul.

- Pas mal. Bien sûr, c'est plus petit que ma chambre à la maison, mais ça peut aller.

- Heureux que cela vous convienne, monseigneur, » se moqua Harry à voix basse.

- Tu me pardonneras si je suis habitué à mieux que toi, qui vivais probablement dans une chambre grande comme un placard, comme ton ami Wizley. »

Ce commentaire avait frappé bas Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Ta gueule, Draco. Laisse Ron en dehors de ça. Tu sais, tu n'es plus tout-puissant, maintenant que tes parents sont en taule, et sans mon père, tu vivrais dans une famille d'accueil. »

Draco se tourna vivement vers lui, ses yeux gris étincelant de colère.

- Ouais, rappelle-le moi, hein ? Comme si tu savais ce que ça fait de vivre dans la même maison que quelqu'un qui ne se sert de toi que pour te mettre dans son ombre. Je parie que tu ne peux même pas apprécier ce que ça fait de vivre ici, avec Severus, alors que tu es une célébrité et que le monde sorcier en entier te baise les pieds à longueur de journée !

- Je n'ai jamais demandé à _être_ une célébrité, connard ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si Face de Serpent s'est dégommé avec son propre sort en essayant de me tuer. Je déteste la façon dont les gens me regardent comme une sorte de héros. Je n'ai jamais demandé à avoir mon nom dans le journal chaque fois que j'éternue. Et si tu penses que j'étais traité comme une célébrité quand je vivais avec les Dursley, réveille-toi ! J'étais leur elfe de maison. Donc j'apprécie d'être avec Severus plus que tu ne pourras jamais le faire, Draco. C'est _mon_ père, pas le tien !

- Ouais, mais c'est _mon_ parrain et je le connais depuis plus longtemps de toi, » déclara Draco.

- Comme si ça comptait, Malefoy ! Les liens du sang valent plus, » grogna Harry, sa colère montant comme Draco insinuait que Severus le préférait parce qu'ils avaient passé plus de temps ensemble.

- Pour information, Rogue, je _suis_ de ton sang. Nous sommes reliés à travers la lignée des Prince, » dit Draco d'un air supérieur.

- Peut-être, mais tu restes le parent pauvre, » répliqua Harry. C'était bas, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, Malefoy faisait toujours ressortir le pire en lui.

Draco saisit sa baguette.

- Répète ça, Potter, et je t'arrache la langue ! »

Harry avait aussi tiré sa baguette.

- Tu peux essayer, si tu crois en être capable, gros ver. »

Ils restèrent face à face, enragés, attendant que l'autre commence, quand ils entendirent Severus les appeler.

- Harry ! Viens mettre la table. Draco, finis de ranger et descends dîner.

Les deux garçons sursautèrent et regardèrent autour d'eux avant de baisser leurs baguettes. Ils savaient qu'ils l'auraient payé cher si Severus les avait surpris comme ça.

Harry reprit rapidement ses esprits, sa colère s'évanouissant. Il rangea sa baguette dans la manche de son polo et dit :

- Ecoute, Malefoy, je n'apprécie pas plus que toi que tu sois là, mais on n'y peut rien, alors on ferait mieux de l'accepter. Qu'est-ce que tu dis de s'éviter sauf si c'est absolument nécessaire ? »

Draco réfléchit.

- Ça me va. Ne pas voir ta tête rendra mes journées beaucoup plus agréables. Tu feras mieux d'y aller, Rogue. Tu ne veux pas que papa vienne te chercher par la peau du cou, hein ? »

Harry se tourna pour partir, marmonnant par-dessus son épaule « Au moins je ne me suis pas retrouvé en travers de son genou comme toi. » Et il partit avant que Malefoy puisse répondre.

Draco resta planté au milieu de sa chambre, furieux et regrettant de ne pas pouvoir transformer Harry en insecte pour l'écraser. _Comment a-t-il su à propos de cette punition ? _se demanda-t-il, sentant le haut de ses oreilles rougir. Ça s'était passé des années avant, et ça avait été la seule fois qu'il avait mis Severus assez en colère pour qu'il le tape, pourtant Draco s'en souvenait à la perfection, précisément pour cette raison. La fessée en elle-même n'avait pas été terrible, plus humiliante que douloureuse, cependant Draco se rappelait avoir pleuré comme lorsque Lucius le battait, mais ça avait été des larmes de remords et de honte et non de douleur et de peur.

L'autre chose qu'il se rappelait était comment Severus l'avait pris dans ses bras après pour le consoler, chose rarissime dans le foyer Malefoy, car Lucius insistait que trop de câlineries transformait les garçons en chiffes molles. Sa mère non plus n'avait jamais été du genre à le serrer dans ses bras peut-être avait-elle peur d'abîmer ses vêtements luxueux, songea Draco avec méchanceté. Seul Severus l'avait fait, l'assurant de son pardon et de son amour.

Draco avait toujours frimé devant les autres élèves avec sa richesse et son statut, parce que c'était les seules choses dont il pouvait se venter le reste de sa vie était une farce, la seule chose réelle y avait été Severus, qui l'avait aimé malgré ses caprices.

Il rangea son balai dans un coin de la chambre et pensa _Réalises-tu la chance que tu as, Harry ? Tu as tout, gloire, fortune, et le père que j'ai toujours voulu. Classique. Même si Oncle Sev est mon gardien, je porte toujours le nom de Malefoy, et tout ce qui va avec._

Mais il se pensait capable de le supporter, du moment que Severus était là pour le soutenir. Sans lui, Draco savait qu'il serait horriblement vulnérable, et il était immensément reconnaissant envers son parrain pour être venu le chercher et devenir son gardien légal. Tout aurait été parfait si seulement Harry n'avait pas été là, pensa-t-il avec rancune.

Dans la cuisine, Harry était occupé à mettre la table, s'efforçant de ne pas casser les assiettes en les plaçant trop brutalement sur la table. Que Draco vive au manoir était presque aussi horrible que vivre avec Dudley, à la différence que Severus avait promis ne pas favoriser le Serpentard. Il espérait vraiment que son père garderait cette promesse, même s'il ne l'avait jamais vu trahir une parole.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son père, qui sortait du four quelque chose qui ressemblait à du poulet posé sur du riz.

- Euh, vous voulez de l'aide, monsieur ? » demanda-t-il, se maudissant intérieurement de ne pas être capable de s'adresser au sorcier comme à son père. C'était seulement un mot, et pourtant, pour quelque raison, ça restait coincé dans sa gorge. Il se rappelait faire remarquer avec insistance que Severus était _son_ père, pas celui de Draco, donc pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se forcer à appeler Severus « Papa » ?

- Non, merci, Harry. J'ai presque fini, à moins que tu veuilles sortir les boissons ?

- Oui. » Il fit venir quelques bouteilles de Bièraubeurre du frigo et les fit léviter jusqu'à la table.

Severus avait levé l'interdiction de magie des mineurs tant que Harry était au manoir, et l'avait encouragé à utiliser les sorts qu'il connaissait afin d'améliorer sa vitesse et sa précision.

- Un jour tu auras peut-être besoin de lancer un sort en une fraction de seconde, sans réfléchir, et c'est à ça que je veux que tu t'entraînes. »

- Sev, est-ce que Malefoy – je veux dire Draco – participera à nos cours de potions et de Défense ?

- Oui, s'il en a envie. Il serait injuste de l'exclure, tu ne crois pas ?

- Oui, monsieur, c'est vrai. » dit Harry, abattu.

- Que se passe-t-il, Harry ? Vous êtes vous encore battus ? »

Harry se mordit la lèvre et hocha lentement la tête.

- Oui… je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher. Il est… il m'énerve trop. »

Il guetta le froncement de sourcils et l'inévitable sermon, mais cette fois le maître de Potions le surprit en arborant un air… pensif.

- Hmmm… Je me souviens de James Potter et moi réagissant exactement de la même manière. Nous étions comme chien et chat. Ma mère m'avait donné quelques bons conseils, cependant. Ce n'était pas toujours facile à suivre, mais ça fonctionnait quand j'arrivais à me contrôler.

- C'était quoi ?

- Compter jusqu'à vingt et m'en aller, » répondit Severus. « Facile à dire, difficile à faire, mais ça m'a empêché plusieurs fois de m'attirer des ennuis dont je n'aurais pas pu sortir.

- Des ennuis ? Vous voulez dire que vous n'étiez pas un élève parfait, comme Percy Weasley ou Hermione ?

- D'un point de vue académique, j'étais en tête de classe. Socialement parlant… je n'ai jamais été doué pour me faire des amis. Lily était une des rares. Potter et ses amis ne facilitaient pas les choses. Le conseil de ma mère m'a sauvé la peau plus d'une fois. Puis-je te suggérer de l'essayer ?

- D'accord. Je verrai si ça marche. Merci.

- Je t'en prie, Harry. Autre chose. Je sais que parfois Draco se comporte comme un sale gosse arrogant, mais rappelle-toi, nous portons tous des masques. Il est plus facile de voir à travers certains, cependant. »

Harry hocha la tête. S'il existait quelqu'un qui s'en connaissait à propos des masques, c'était le maître des Potions. Mais quand même, il ne pouvait pas empêcher un certain agacement à l'idée de devoir partager son père avec Draco. Si c'était quelqu'un d'autre… Ses pensées devaient se lire sur son visage, car Severus s'approcha et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

Le geste prit Harry par surprise, et il laissa son père l'étreindre, s'appuyant sur son épaule. C'était bien, c'était comme ça que ça devait se passer, pensa Harry, et pour un instant toutes ses angoisses disparurent.

Ce fut dans cette position que Draco les trouva, ayant enfin localisé la cuisine. La mâchoire du jeune Serpentard se décrocha et il eut la brève envie de foncer, arracher Harry à Severus et hurler « _Non ! C'est MON Severus, pas le tien ! Je l'avais avant !_ » comme quand il était un petit gamin capricieux. La rancune envahit son esprit alors qu'il regardait Severus, _son_ Severus, étreindre Harry comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avec lui.

Le jeune sorcier fit demi-tour avant de se ridiculiser en tapant du pied et en se mettant à pleurer. Quand Severus avait dit que Harry était son fils, Draco avait pensé que peut-être c'était juste en nom, mais en voyant les deux ensemble, c'était évident que Harry était plus que le simple fils biologique de Severus.

Et si c'était comme ça, quelle place cela laissait à Draco ?

Un instant plus tard, Severus et Harry se séparèrent et Draco entra dans la cuisine, les oreilles lui bourdonnant encore de rancune et de fierté blessée. Mais il força son visage au calme et demanda :

- Alors, on a quoi comme dîner, Oncle Sev ?

- Assieds-toi, Draco, et tu verras, » dit Severus en l'invitant à s'asseoir à sa gauche, et Harry à sa droite.

Draco obéit, et découvrit du poulet avec du riz, une sauce au vin blanc, et des haricots aux amandes.

Ils mangèrent avec appétit, sans trop parler, sauf pour se demander un plat ou le sel, et quand Severus regarda l'assiette de Harry et lui ordonna de se resservir de légumes.

- Tu as besoin de vitamines, Harry. Sinon, je devrai préparer un autre chaudron de potion de Nutrition. »

Harry emplit immédiatement la moitié de son assiette avec des haricots. Il préférait manger ça que boire l'écœurante potion.

Draco regarda son cousin, pensif. Il savait de ses cours avec Severus que le seul cas où on devait boire de la potion de Nutrition de façon régulière était si on avait été privé de vitamines et de minéraux pendant plusieurs mois. Etait-ce pour ça que Harry avait toujours était petit et maigre pour son âge ? Draco avait le même âge et il faisait déjà quinze centimètres et quelques kilos de plus. L'idée de Harry privé de nourriture ne correspondait pas à sa perception du Survivant, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle ce que Harry avait dit, qu'il était l'elfe de maison quand il vivait avec ces Moldus. Est-ce qu'ils avaient pu priver de nourriture un membre de leur famille ? Même Lucius, aussi mauvais qu'il ait pu être, n'avait jamais fait ça.

Harry leva le nez et vit Draco le regarder d'un air bizarre. Il se demanda ce que le garçon préparait. Les gens comme lui étaient toujours en train de combiner des trucs, et connaissant Malefoy, ça n'était probablement pas bon.

Quand ils eurent tous fini, Severus se leva et ordonna :

- Ce soir c'est ton tour de faire la vaisselle, Draco. Quand tu auras fini, tu pourras nous rejoindre au salon.

- Moi ? Faire la vaisselle ? » protesta Draco, comme d'habitude. Une partie de lui penserait toujours que de telles tâches ménagères n'étaient pas de sa condition, malgré le nombre de fois où Severus lui avait fait récurer des choses.

- Oui, toi, M. Malefoy. Les règles ici sont les mêmes qu'à l'impasse du Tisseur. Vaisselle, Draco. » Severus pointa le doigt vers l'évier.

- J'ai le droit d'utiliser de la magie ? » demanda l'adolescent.

- Non. Te salir un peu les mains ne te fera pas de mal, jeune homme. Je reviens dans trente minutes pour voir où tu en es et si tu n'as pas fini, tu pourras frotter aussi quelques chaudrons. »

Draco soupira, mais ramassa les assiettes et alla vers l'évier. Merlin, pourquoi Severus n'avait jamais eu d'elfe de maison ?

Harry et Severus laissèrent Draco travailler, se retirant dans le salon commença à lire un magazine, et Harry prit le journal de Sev Sang-Mêlé, revenant là où il en était, la partie où son ancêtre s'était retrouvé cerné par des fae nocturnes qui voulaient le sacrifier.

Draco entra dans le salon quinze minutes plus tard.

- J'ai fini, Oncle Sev. Il y a quoi maintenant ?

- Maintenant, c'est une période calme, Draco, avant d'aller nous coucher, » répondit son parrain. « Généralement, je lis ou j'écris des articles pour des journaux de potions. As-tu terminé tes devoirs de vacances ? »

Harry tendit l'oreille, espérant que non, mais Draco répondit d'un ton soyeux :

- Oui, il y a longtemps, Oncle Sev. Tu veux regarder ?

- Si tu veux bien. »

Draco les fit venir avec un sort rapide et Severus commença à les parcourir. Le garçon s'assit et commença à lire un gros livre sur l'histoire du manoir, écrit par un autre ancêtre Prince. Avec le manoir Malefoy saisi par la justice, Draco espérait devenir le prochain héritier du manoir Prince, et il s'était dit qu'il ferait mieux d'apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait à propos de l'endroit.

Ils lurent tous trois pendant environ deux heures avant que Severus jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge sur la cheminée et dise :

- Encore trente minutes, les garçons. »

Draco, qui avait été plongé dans son livre, leva la tête.

- Uh ? Encore trente minutes avant quoi ?

- Couvre-feu.

- Hein ? Mais il n'est que neuf heures et demie ! Je ne vais jamais me coucher aussi tôt. Je n'ai plus dix ans, Oncle Sev.

- Je sais quel âge tu as, Draco. Les adolescents aussi ont besoin d'un minimum de sommeil. Surtout les jeunes sorciers. Dix heures, Draco. Si tu protestes, je changerai pour... neuf heures, » ajouta Severus avec un sourire malin.

Draco se tut, agacé, mais sachant que se plaindre ne servait à rien, sinon à se retrouver avec un horaire de coucher de gamin. Pas question qu'il se couche plus tôt que Harry ! Il reprit sa lecture, vexé.

Derrière le journal de Sev Sang-Mêlé, Harry cacha un sourire. _Bien joué, monsieur ! Traitez le comme il le mérite, ce sale enfant gâté._

A dix heures, les deux garçons dirent bonsoir à Severus et montèrent se coucher. Draco, qui pensait qu'il n'arriverait pas à fermer l'œil à cette heure, s'endormit aussitôt. Harry, en revanche, se tourna et se retourna dans son lit pendant trente bonnes minutes avant de réussir à s'endormir, et alors le cauchemar terrifiant des Détraqueurs fit un violent retour.

_Il était de nouveau accroupi près du Grand Lac, sa baguette dans sa main, hurlant désespérément le sort de Patronus, en vain. Les horribles spectres arrivaient en glissant dans l'air comme des fantômes, leurs capes ouvertes laissant voir leur corps, noirceur faite forme physique, esprits des fous et des damnés, avides de dévorer son âme. Un froid de cimetière émanait d'eux, un froid à briser les os, à figer l'esprit, réduisant toute pensée à néant, ne laissant que le goût métallique de la peur._

_Paralysé et sans aucune force, réduit à un petit tas de terreur, il restait impuissant, accroupi, regardant les spectres maléfiques s'approcher, prêts à se précipiter pour festoyer sur leur proie._

_Un d'eux flottait au-dessus de lui, des mains squelettiques se relevèrent pour rabattre la capuche et révéler le monstrueux visage._

_- Regarde mon visage... Harry Potter ! Regarde mon visage... et vois... la mort qui a été promise ! » siffla une voix inhumaine._

_- Non... Je ne regarderai pas ! » hurla-t-il, essayant désespérément de se détourner, de se protéger... mais il était paralysé et le Détraqueur abaissait sa capuche !_

_- NON ! Je ne m'appelle pas Harry Potter ! Je ne suis pas Harry Potter ! »_

- Je ne suis pas Harry Potter ! » Il se réveilla dans un hurlement, en sueur. « Je suis Harry Albus Rogue. »

Il commença à frissonner, tremblant des pieds à la tête, si fort qu'il eut peur de tomber en morceaux. C'était la première fois que le Détraqueur lui parlait, en plus de venir et d'abaisser sa capuche. L'atroce voix glaçante résonnait encore dans sa tête, et sa gorge se serra, bloquant son souffle.

Des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux alors qu'il luttait pour respirer. Il avait l'impression que la main squelettique écrasait sa poitrine comme de la terre molle, serrant son cœur et ses poumons dans une poigne glacée. _Peux pas respirer... de l'air... ah, Merlin ! J'ai besoin de... Severus... aide-moi, Papa ! Aide-moi... il m'arrache le cœur !_

Il luttait pour aspirer de l'air, sifflant et étouffant comme un asthmatique, blanc comme un linge, les yeux embués. Par une extraordinaire volonté, il réussit à se redresser, mettre ses lunettes et tituber hors de la chambre.

Sa tête le lançait, il n'arrivait pas encore à vraiment respirer, il était en nage et avait des nausées, mais il se força à mettre un pied devant l'autre, s'appuyant contre le mur, et marcha jusqu'à la chambre de Severus. _Respire, Harry... c'était juste un rêve... un rêve à la noix !_ se répétait-il, mais la panique refusait de s'éteindre, elle l'étranglait et ne le lâchait pas.

Il s'affaissa contre la porte de la chambre de maître, puis agrippa la poignée et ouvrit. Il entra en titubant et s'écroula, son cœur battant comme celui d'un oiseau terrifié, la panique le serrant dans ses bras glacés.

Severus sortait tout juste de la salle de bains, en pantalon de pyjama et débardeur noir, quand Harry s'effondra au sol presque à ses pieds.

- Harry ! Bon sang !

Il s'agenouilla et prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Harry était pâle et ses lèvres avaient une teinte bleue. Inquiet qu'il s'étouffât, Severus regarda dans sa bouche et bascula sa tête en arrière pour vérifier que rien n'obstruait sa trachée.

Ne trouvant rien, il assit le garçon avec précaution, remarquant les frissons, la sueur et le cœur battant à toute vitesse. Le garçon était en pleine attaque de panique.

- Un autre cauchemar, hein ? » demanda-t-il, gardant une voix douce et posée. « D'accord, Harry, je veux que tu te concentres sur ma voix. Tu m'écoutes, Harry ? Regarde-moi. »

Il souleva doucement le menton de son fils pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux, et le regard vert devint plus net.

- Bien. Regarde moi et respire profondément. Allez, pour moi, Harry... Inspire... expire. Ce n'est pas difficile... Détends-toi et respire... » le guida Severus, frottant le dos du garçon. Harry prit une inspiration... puis une autre. « C'est bien. Encore. Respire. Voilà, mon fils. Je suis là, tu es en sécurité. Rien ne peut te faire de mal. »

Peu à peu, la respiration de Harry se régula et les frissons commencèrent à disparaître.

- Je... je... c'était un cauchemar... des Détraqueurs... » réussit-il à dire, aspirant une autre goulée d'air. Il commença soudain à tousser et son estomac se retourna. Il essaya, trop tard, de plaquer une main sur sa bouche.

Soudain, il avait vomi partout sur le tapis et sur son père. Mortifié, il se mit à pleurer

- Désolé... je voulais pas... désolé, monsieur ! » _Oh bon sang, je veux mourir. Il va me tuer... Merlin, par pitié... _Il grogna en sentant son estomac se crisper à nouveau.

- Chut... ce n'est rien, tu es malade... »

Severus réussit à parler doucement, avec une légère grimace, même si le plus gros avait fini par terre. Il fit apparaître un bassin et lança un sort de Récurvite sur le tapis et sur lui-même avant de remarquer que le garçon luttait contre de nouvelles nausées. Il soutint adroitement la tête de son fils alors que Harry vomissait à nouveau.

- Du calme, n'essaie pas de te retenir... » des larmes de honte roulaient sur les joues de son fils, Severus fit apparaître une serviette humide et les essuya, avant de placer le linge sur la nuque de Harry.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les vomissements avaient cessé et Severus fit disparaître le bassin avant d'aider Harry à se lever. L'enfant mort de honte refusait de le regarder Severus le guida jusqu'au lit et l'y installa.

- Je vais te donner quelques potions, une va calmer ton estomac, la deuxième est un Filtre Calmant, et la troisième une potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves. »

Il agita sa baguette et trois potions apparurent sur sa table de nuit. Une était d'un rose profond, mousseux, la deuxième transparente avec une nuance de bleu, et la troisième violette avec de petites bulles.

- Bois d'abord l'Anti-Nausées, » ordonna Severus, débouchant la potion rose et en versant une dose dans un petit gobelet.

Harry le prit et but lentement, ça avait un léger goût de menthe et n'était pas trop mauvais. L'effet fut immédiat, et il eut un soupir de soulagement quand son estomac s'apaisa.

- Ça va mieux ?

- Oui. » Harry se sentit rougir.

- Maintenant bois ceci. » Severus lui tendit la fiole de Filtre Calmant.

Harry l'avala en deux gorgées, ça avait un goût d'orange et de mangue.

La potion agit elle aussi presque instantanément, et il sentit la peur et la honte le quitter enfin totalement. Il leva les yeux du tapis et croisa le regard de son père.

- Je suis désolé... j'ai juste... j'avais tellement peur... je pouvais plus respirer et puis... je suis désolé... Papa, » s'entendit-il balbutier, ne réalisant même pas ce qu'il disait.

Severus se figea en entendant son fils le reconnaître enfin comme père, mais effaça vite la surprise de son visage et s'assit à côté de son fils, tenant la fiole de Sommeil Sans Rêves.

- Ne t'excuse pas, Harry. Tu as eu une attaque de panique, il semblerait que ces cauchemars sont bien plus violents que ce que tu m'as dit, c'est le genre de réaction qu'ils produisent. Tu as bien fait de venir me voir. Comment tu sens-tu maintenant ?

- Je... me sens assez content... enfin, comme ça... comme si j'étais dans un endroit agréable...

- Pas nerveux ou gêné ?

- Non.

- Bien. Veux-tu me dire de quoi tu as rêvé ? Parfois ça aide d'en parler. »

Harry hésita. Il se sentait un tel bébé, à faire une telle crise pour un simple rêve, mais il s'était déjà ridiculisé ce soir, autant aller jusqu'au bout.

- J'étais entouré de Détraqueurs. C'était près du Grand Lac, et j'étais paralysé, je ne pouvais pas bouger... » Il raconta du mieux qu'il pouvait comment les Détraqueurs s'étaient approchés et la voix glaçante qui lui avait parlé juste avant de soulever sa capuche. « ... et je me suis réveillé en criant Je ne suis pas Harry Potter, et puis j'ai... craqué, Papa. » L'appellation était glissée entre ses lèvres et il s'écoula une minute avant que Harry réalise ce qu'il avait dit. _Je l'ai enfin dit. Je l'ai appelé Papa._ Il jeta un coup d'œil à Severus par-dessous ses cils et vit que son père avait l'air content du moins ses lèvres s'étaient relevées dans un léger demi-sourire.

- C'est vrai. Tu n'es pas Harry Potter. Il semblerait que ton subconscient essaie de te dire quelque chose, qu'en penses-tu ? Pour les Détraqueurs, je comprends que tu rêves d'eux, ce sont des créatures terrifiantes. Et tu en as affronté tout un groupe. Tu devrais être fier de toi, mon fils. Peu de sorciers adultes pourraient faire ce que tu as fait.

- Alors pourquoi j'ai tellement peur d'eux maintenant ?

- Peut-être parce que tu es presque mort en les affrontant ? Parfois la peur de l'échec peut provoquer la panique, de plus tu as subi un certain nombre d'épreuves récemment. Le stress et la peur vont ensemble, en général. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je voulais que tu viennes ici, pour que tu aies un endroit sûr où décompresser, et quelqu'un pour s'occuper de toi. Beaucoup trop de responsabilités ont été placées sur tes épaules, Harry. Il est normal que tu n'en puisses plus. » Severus s'arrêta, s'éclaircit la gorge et continua « Si ça peut soulager un peu le stress que tu éprouves en ce moment, sache que j'ai parlé avec le professeur Dumbledore et que je lui ai interdit de te mettre en danger dans sa recherche de Voldemort ou de ses alliés. Tu n'as pas à être un héros. Cette guerre, si elle a lieu, doit être faite par des adultes, pas des adolescents. Je te protégerai du mieux que je pourrai, contre tous ceux qui te menacent, y compris Albus Dumbledore.

- Dumbledore ne me ferait jamais de mal ! » protesta faiblement Harry.

- Non ? Peut-être pas directement, mais il t'a fait bien du mal en te laissant prendre des risques qu'aucun enfant ne devrait avoir à affronter. La débâcle avec Quirrel et la Pierre Philosophale aurait pu être évitée, le duel avec le Basilic t'a presque tué, si Fumseck n'avait pas été là, nous aurions assisté à un enterrement. Et toute cette aventure avec Black et les Détraqueurs n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu, tu n'aurais jamais dû être debout au milieu de la nuit avec un meurtrier présumé en liberté. Si j'avais su ce que je sais maintenant, jeune homme... je me serais assuré que tu étais en sécurité à l'école, même si j'avais dû te coincer dans ton lit avec un sort de Glu.

- Vous feriez pas ça !

- Tu es sûr ? » le taquina Severus. « Je ferais... presque tout pour assurer ta sécurité, Harry Rogue. N'en doute jamais. Ta vie, mon enfant, est un cadeau précieux et ne devrait pas être gâchée ou perdue, même au nom d'une croisade pour le bien. Dumbledore veut le bien, mais il utilise les gens à ses propres fins, ne prenant en compte le coût de leur vie que quand il est trop tard. Il viendra peut-être pleurer sur ta tombe après, mais il t'enverrait quand même affronter Voldemort, Grindelwald ou quelque sorcier noir menaçant la paix de son domaine. Je refuse de le laisser t'utiliser comme ça, Harry. Pour l'instant, ta principale préoccupation devrait être de réussir tes examens avec les félicitations, pas d'affronter un mégalomane et ses suivants. Je souhaite, avant tout, que tu vives une vie normale, comme la majorité de tes camarades. Et ce que j'essaie, autant que je peux, d'établir ici. »

Harry resta silencieux un moment, absorbant ce que son père avait dit. Savoir qu'un adulte était là pour prendre soin de lui, le protéger, chose qu'il n'avait jamais eue auparavant, lui ôtait un énorme poids de la poitrine. Pour la première fois de sa vie il n'était plus le seul responsable de lui-même maintenant que Severus était là, il pouvait être un adolescent normal. Le soulagement était si grand que des larmes lui virent aux yeux.

- Je... merci, Papa. Ce n'est pas... je veux dire je ne peux pas vous dire combien... » balbutia-t-il, incapable d'expliquer combien il lui était reconnaissant, et se sentant idiot à bafouiller comme ça.

Severus posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et dit doucement :

- Pas besoin de mots, Harry. Je comprends. » Il tendit le bras et serra son fils contre lui, lui assurant sans mots qu'il serait toujours là, de quoi Harry put-il avoir besoin.

Harry se figea, le geste était à la fois bienvenu et surprenant, et il ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Puis il se détendit et laissa son père le tenir et le réconforter, découvrant le soulagement qu'il avait toujours souhaité sans le savoir, jusqu'à maintenant.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Harry sente qu'il commençait à s'endormir, et se réveilla en sursaut. Le tourbillon émotionnel qu'il avait traversé ce soir l'avait épuisé, physiquement et mentalement. Cependant il avait peur de dormir, peur de voir le cauchemar revenir.

- Fatigué ?

- Mmm-hmm, » marmonna Harry, incapable de parler.

- Tu es sûr que tu veux dormir dans ta chambre, ou tu préfères dormir ici ? »

Harry faillit accepter, il était très fatigué et la présence de son père le rassurait. Puis il se rappela Draco dans l'autre chambre, et s'il apprenait que Harry avait passé la nuit avec Severus, comme un bébé qui avait peur du noir... il ne le supporterait pas. Donc il dit doucement :

- Non, je peux aller dormir dans ma chambre. J'ai quatorze ans, pas quatre...

- Très bien. Prends ceci avec toi. »

Severus lui tendit la petite bouteille de Sommeil Sans Rêves. Il n'en avait plus beaucoup et devrait en refaire, il avait le sentiment que Harry en aurait besoin à nouveau dans les prochains jours. Il nota dans sa tête de remonter à nouveau la pendule, car il savait que Harry et Draco auraient besoin de temps pour s'habituer l'un à l'autre et se remettre de leurs traumatismes respectifs.

Harry prit la fiole, rompant le contact.

A sa surprise, Severus l'accompagna dans sa chambre et resta jusqu'à ce qu'il ait bu la potion, lui expliquant que cela l'endormirait aussitôt, et qu'il se sentirait mieux au réveil.

La potion avait un goût de lait chaud, et miel et de lavande, et dès que Harry eut bu la dernière goutte, ses yeux se fermèrent. Il se laissa aller sur le lit, totalement détendu, et Severus le borda, repoussa ses cheveux de son front, et murmura tendrement « Bonne nuit, enfant. »

Il resta encore un peu, regardant son fils dormir, son visage si innocent et enfantin dans son sommeil. _C'est comme ça que ça aurait dû se passer, toutes ces années. Je ne peux pas changer le passé, mais je peux te donner ce que tu aurais dû avoir depuis longtemps, mon amour et ma protection. Ça, je peux faire._

Puis il sortit en éteignant la lampe, allant dans la chambre de son filleul pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Il trouva Draco profondément endormi, ronflant légèrement. Il remit doucement en place ses bras et ses jambes, car il était à moitié hors du lit, et le borda. Draco ne remua pas un cil.

_Deux oisillons orphelins, cherchant un refuge dans tes bras, Severus,_ souffla sa conscience. _Peux-tu leur procurer la sécurité, l'amour, la discipline et la compréhension dont ils ont besoin ?_

_Oui, je ferai de mon mieux, _répondit son cœur, et cela devrait être assez. Trop d'adultes avaient échoué à fournir aux deux garçons ces choses basiques, mais le maître des Potions se jura de ne jamais faire de même. Severus Rogue était différentes choses, mais il tenait toujours sa parole.

Puis il se retira dans sa chambre, où il dormit profondément jusqu'au matin.

**A suivre**

Bon, je me retrouve confrontée à un problème assez coton, là... Vous savez probablement qu'en anglais, il n'y a qu'un seul pronom pour « tu » et « vous ». Donc l'interlocuteur peut employer le mot indifféremment. Et les traducteurs s'arrachent les cheveux, car on ne peut pas toujours deviner.

Pour l'instant, Harry vouvoie son père – il n'est pas encore prêt à le tutoyer, comme Draco qui le connaît depuis ses premiers petits pots – mais il va arriver, avant la fin de cette histoire, à passer cette étape. Je ferai de mon mieux mais si vous trouvez que c'est un peu bizarre... ben, vous savez, quoi.

Si vous aimez voir les garçons se bagarrer, vous allez adorer le prochain chapitre ! A votre avis, que va-t-il se passer avec deux garçons de 14 ans qui se haïssent cordialement, dans une grande maison ?

PS : nous sommes environ au tiers de l'histoire. Je vous laisse un peu, j'ai d'autres trucs à faire.


	12. Frères ennemis

**12 : Frères ennemis**

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla nettement plus en forme et même s'il se sentait encore un peu embarrassé de la manière dont il avait vomi sur Severus comme un bébé, il devait admettre que la nuit dernière avait été un catalyseur dans leur relation. La manière dont son père l'avait rassuré, pris dans ses bras, avait enfin forcé Harry à lui faire confiance, et il n'avait plus peur que Severus redevienne l'homme d'avant, amer, qui le traitait avec condescendance et rancune. La nuit dernière, Severus avait agi comme un père, pas comme l'idiot graisseux des cachots, ce pour quoi Harry remerciait Merlin, et quiconque écoutait.

Il sourit d'un air malin en pensant à la réaction que Ron aurait en apprenant ça, sans parler du fait que Draco habitait maintenant avec eux. Il se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de ses amis, peut-être qu'ils n'avaient pas pu le localiser maintenant qu'il vivait au manoir ? Mais Draco avait réussi à envoyer une lettre à Severus, alors pourquoi pas Ron et Hermione ? L'absence de lettre de Sirius était étrange aussi, et Harry commençait à être assez agacé par ses amis et son parrain.

Et alors, si Severus Rogue était son père ? Il n'était pas mauvais, il avait mis sa vie en danger quotidiennement en tant qu'espion, et il avait soutenu Harry quand personne n'était là pour lui. Il savait que Sirius lui en voulait encore à cause de leurs histoires à l'école, mais il pouvait laisser ça tomber maintenant, surtout avec ce que Severus avait fait pour son fils. _Je devrais être content d'être ici, avec quelqu'un qui tient à moi et qui me considère autrement qu'un simple héros, qui veut me protéger et m'aimer comme je suis, plutôt que d'être coincé avec les Dursley, qui m'ont maltraité pendant des années alors que Dumbledore restait là sans rien faire. Et ma mère aimait Severus, alors ça doit compter pour quelque chose. Ils étaient fiancés, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait trompé James avec Papa ou je sais pas quoi. Elle l'aurait épousé s'il n'avait pas dû se cacher._

Avec un soupir, il sortit de son lit et alla prendre une douche avant que Draco se réveille et prenne toute l'eau chaude. Harry ne prendrait plus une seule douche froide de sa vie, parce que c'était tout ce à quoi il avait droit quand il vivait chez les Dursley.

Donc il savoura longuement l'eau chaude, laissant la chaleur entrer dans sa peau, faire disparaître ses dernières courbatures. Oh, c'était le paradis ! Presque tous ses désirs étaient satisfaits ici, de vrais repas, un parent pour prendre soin de lui, et de l'eau chaude à volonté. Seuls ses amis manquaient.

Il fut tiré de ses rêveries par des coups à la porte, et Draco criant :

- Merlin, Rogue, qu'est-ce que tu fais, t'es tombé dedans ou quoi ? Tu pourrais te bouger un peu, princesse Harriet ? Y'en a qui voudraient aller aux toilettes.

- Ça va, Draco, calme-toi ! » répondit Harry agacé, sa bonne humeur détruite par la présence de Draco. « J'ai fini dans une minute.

- T'as intérêt, et t'as intérêt à pas avoir pris toute l'eau chaude ! »

Harry resta exprès quelques minutes de plus, rêvant de dire à Draco d'aller se faire mettre. Mais il retint cette envie et suivit le conseil de Severus, comptant lentement jusqu'à vingt.

- Harry ! Par le cul pourri de Merlin ! Grouille ! »

Harry sourit méchamment devant le ton désespéré de Draco, se sécha rapidement et s'habilla avant de déverrouiller la porte.

- Enfin ! » dit Draco d'un ton sec. « Qu'est-ce que tu fichais ? Tu pouvais pas quitter le miroir ?

- Non. Ça serait plutôt toi, Draco. T'es le prince des paons.

- Et toi t'es le roi des crétins, » feula son cousin. Puis il fonça aux toilettes.

Là Harry se sentit un peu nul d'avoir pris tout son temps, il ne savait pas que Draco avait besoin d'utiliser les toilettes, ou il aurait fini quinze minutes plus tôt.

- Désolé, je savais pas que t'étais si pressé, » dit-il bêtement.

Draco le foudroya du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans 'Grouille-toi' ? J'ai cru que j'allais exploser. Crétin de Gryffondor ! »

Harry monta sur ses ergots.

- Je préfère être un crétin qu'un petit vantard avec un balai dans le cul. »

Il s'apprêta à sortir, mais Draco claqua la porte en lui frôlant le crâne.

- Hé ! Fais gaffe ! Tu m'as presque touché !

- Oh, c'était ta tête, là ? » demanda Draco d'un air innocent. « Elle est presque trop grosse pour passer les portes, Monsieur Célébrité.

- Ta gueule, Malefoy. Si ton égo était plus gros, il faudrait la moitié de Poudlard pour l'accueillir, » dit sèchement Harry, se frottant le front.

Draco ricana.

- Qu'est-ce que vous, déjà, les Moldus ? Si tu as ce qu'il faut, ne t'en cache pas ? Maintenant dégage, Rogue, et ne laisse pas la porte te taper dans le cul. » Il claqua la porte au visage de Harry.

- Je voudrais pouvoir te botter le cul, pauvre… » Harry baissa la voix, marmonnant d'autres épithètes injurieux à l'égard de son indésirable cousin, se rappelant les interdictions de Severus à propos des jurons.

Il descendit vers la cuisine d'un pas furieux, se rappelant soudain qu'il n'avait pas nourri Hedwige. Il revint dans sa chambre pour s'assurer qu'elle était couverte, elle muait et un courant d'air froid pouvait la rendre malade, et pour lui mettre de la nourriture et de l'eau fraîches.

Un hibou marron approcha alors d'un vol silencieux pour apporter le courrier. Dans son bec et ses serres, il tenait deux lettres, toutes deux pour lui un des adresses d'expédition était le Terrier, l'autre celle d'Hermione.

Les lettres lui remontèrent nettement le moral, il les prit et donna une friandise au hibou. Puis, avec une dernière caresse à Hedwige somnolente, il laissa la porte de sa cage ouverte pour qu'elle puisse aller et venir à volonté, et s'assit pour lire le courrier tant attendu.

_5 Août_

_Cher Harry_

_Désolé d'avoir mis tant de temps à répondre, mais j'étais un peu sous le choc, tu sais ? Je veux dire, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on découvre que le père de son meilleur ami est l'Idiot Graisseux de Poudlard. Oups ! J'aurais pas dû dire ça, désolé mec. Maman et Papa m'ont fait tout un sermon à propos des insultes envers un professeur, m'ont dit de ne pas juger d'après les apparences, et comment il avait risqué sa vie en tant qu'espion et nous avait tous sauvés des Mangemorts tous les ans. J'aurais jamais cru que ce gros lézard gluant avait les tripes pour ça, mais je suppose que j'avais tort. Ça serait pas la première fois. En tout cas, heureux de savoir que vous vous entendez mieux et qu'il a fait payer tes salauds de famille, surtout ton oncle. Rogue en mode vengeur – par le slip de Merlin, ton oncle a dû croire qu'il était mort et en enfer. Il l'a bien mérité, cela dit !_

_Je crois que tu as enfin une famille maintenant, même si ce n'est pas celle à quoi tu t'attendais. On dirait que Rogue te traite correctement, donc je n'ai pas trop à m'inquiéter. Mais si ça change, genre il t'enchaîne au murs des cachots ou il te met la tête dans un chaudron parce que tu parles trop, écris-moi et avec les jumeaux, on reprendra la voiture de Papa et on viendra te chercher._

_Bien sûr, tu me revaudras ça après, quand Maman le découvrira, sauver mes fesses de sa cuillère, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?_

_Bonnes vacances, Harry_

_Prends soin de toi, mon pote_

_Ron_

Harry ne put se retenir de glousser aux dernières lignes. Il semblait que Mme Weasley utilisait la même méthode que Tante Pétunia pour maintenir l'ordre.

Au moins Ron ne semblait pas trop secoué par les nouvelles de Harry. _Je parie que ses parents lui ont bien sonné les cloches_, songea Harry, connaissant le caractère de son ami, il avait dû péter les plombs quand il avait appris la nouvelle.

Cependant, la lettre datait du 5 août, quelques jours après son arrivée au manoir. Harry se demanda s'il l'avait reçue si tard à cause de la différence de temps. Peut-être que c'était ce qui s'était passé aussi avec la lettre de Sirius.

_Eh bien, Ron, tu n'auras pas besoin de me sauver de mon père, mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu sois ici pour m'empêcher d'étrangler Draco._

Ron tomberait probablement dans les pommes s'il apprenait que Draco était maintenant un membre permanent du foyer Rogue. Ricanant, Harry écrivit une réponse à Ron, lui disant pour Draco.

Quand il eut fini de pester et de geindre à propos de Malefoy, il ouvrit la lettre d'Hermione. Elle disait de son écriture nette :

_6 Août_

_Cher Harry_

_Je suis tellement contente que tu aies enfin trouvé quelqu'un pour prendre soin de toi, à la place de ton horrible famille. Je dois dire que j'ai été très surprise d'apprendre que le Professeur Rogue est ton père, mais c'est une histoire si romantique et tragique. D'une certaine façon, je suis contente que ce soit lui, il est trop seul, il a besoin d'une famille, alors il ne sera plus aussi grognon et sec tout le temps. Je pense que beaucoup de son attitude venait du fait qu'il était seul et ne savait pas quoi faire, et la pression liée à son métier d'agent secret n'a pas due être facile à supporter non plus. Je suis sûre que j'aurais craqué à sa place._

_Donc essaie de t'entendre avec lui, Harry. Il est tout ce que tu as et je pense que si tu lui donnes une chance, tu pourras l'apprécier. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que tu ne t'ennuieras jamais avec un père comme lui._

_J'ai étudié tout l'été, l'Arithmancie est un sujet fascinant, tu devrais y jeter un coup d'œil à l'occasion. S'il y a une bonne chose à avoir un professeur comme père, Harry, c'est que tu peux t'avancer dans tes cours avec des leçons supplémentaires et apprendre des choses qu'ils n'enseignent pas à l'école. Je suis sûre que le professeur Rogue sait beaucoup plus de choses que ce qu'il a le temps d'enseigner en cours, et à ta place, Harry, j'en profiterais. La connaissance n'est jamais gâchée._

_Passe un bon été avec ton nouveau père. On se voit en septembre !_

_Je t'embrasse_

_Hermione_

_PS : j'ai eu les félicitations pour mes examens. Et toi ?_

Harry roula des yeux. C'était bien du genre d'Hermione de dire combien c'était chouette d'avoir un prof perfectionniste comme père, parce qu'elle était obsédée par l'école. Et lui demander ses notes, en plus ! Il s'en était bien tiré, tout compte fait, même s'il n'était pas sûr que Severus soit au courant pour le D en Histoire de la Magie. Si oui, il le prenait remarquablement bien, mais Harry supposait que ce n'était pas le cas, ou il lui aurait passé le savon du siècle.

C'était un des inconvénients à avoir un parent, maintenant il devait répondre de ses actions à quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même, quelqu'un qui pouvait le punir s'il ne faisait pas ce qu'il devait. Mais quand même, peut-être qu'Hermione avait raison, et qu'il pouvait apprendre des nouvelles choses importantes auprès du maître des Potions.

Harry s'était déjà bien amélioré en écriture et en potions. Severus lui avait même appris plusieurs nouveaux sorts défensifs ainsi qu'une forme d'arts martiaux secrets utilisé par le peuple fae et appelé _kin-sa-dor_. Le _kin-sa-dor_, littéralement ombre-ruse-combat dans le langage de la Haute Court, utilisait la force et le corps de l'adversaire contre lui, une forme de combat gracieux, subtil, qui s'appuyait plus sur la vitesse et la précision que sur la force. Cependant, un maître en _kin-sa-dor_ était un combattant mortel s'il le voulait, et pouvait tuer d'un seul doigt.

Severus pratiquait cette discipline depuis des années, et même s'il n'avait pas encore atteint le niveau que son maître demi-fae, également un cousin éloigné, il était très doué pouvait enseigner.

Harry espérait avoir une autre séance de _kin-sa-dor_ ce jour là, après le petit déjeuner et les corvées. Severus lui donnait généralement deux cours par semaine, combinant arts martiaux et Défense. De bien meilleure humeur qu'après sa douche, Harry envoya Hedwige porter les réponses à ses amis, puis descendit à la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner. Il s'arrêta devant le grand tableau au mur, vérifiant sa liste de corvées pour la journée. Severus lui donnait généralement trois choses à faire en plus de garder sa chambre propre et de dépoussiérer.

Aujourd'hui, il devait laver la vaisselle, balayer dehors et arroser les fleurs.

Son estomac gronda, et il espéra que Severus avait fait quelque chose de nourrissant, comme des crêpes et des saucisses. Il entra dans la cuisine et découvrit que son père avait choisi de faire des flocons d'avoine, plat que Harry était loin d'apprécier, car la plupart du temps ça avait un goût de pâte à papier.

- Des flocons d'avoine, Papa ? » grogna-t-il.

Severus leva la tête des bananes qu'il était en train de couper en rondelles.

- J'ai pensé qu'après la nuit dernière, ça serait plus facile à digérer qu'une friture. Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas les flocons d'avoine ?

- Euh… pas vraiment. Ça a toujours un goût de colle, » se plaignit Harry.

- C'est parce que tu ne sais pas comment les préparer.

- Ouais, tu n'as jamais goûté les flocons d'avoine que fait Oncle Sev, » dit Draco, étant arrivé dans la cuisine pour entendre la dernière phrase de Harry. « C'est vraiment bon, pas comme l'espèce de gruau qu'ils nous donnent à l'école. »

Harry regarda le plat de porridge au milieu de la table d'un air méfiant.

- Tiens. »

Severus servit une portion à son fils quand il devint évident que Harry n'allait pas essayer par lui-même. Il ajouta une cuillérée de sucre brun, un peu de crème, quelques rondelles de banane et une poignée de noix. Il posa le tout devant Harry.

- Essaie. »

Il se tourna ensuite vers son filleul.

- Draco, assieds-toi et mange, tu pourras étudier le tableau plus tard. »

Draco vint s'asseoir, se servant une large portion de flocons d'avoine avec les mêmes choses que Harry. Il commença à manger avec appétit, comme Severus.

Harry prit une cuillerée prudente et découvrit que loin d'être fades et dégoûtants, les flocons d'avoine étaient délicieux. C'était légèrement sucré, avec un goût de noisette, les bananes les complétaient parfaitement et Harry se retrouva à dévorer.

- C'est vraiment bon, » marmonna-t-il, oubliant qu'il en avait plein la bouche.

- Ne parle pas la bouche pleine, jeune homme, » le gronda Severus. « Tu devrais savoir te tenir à table, maintenant, Harry Rogue. »

Harry rougit, gêné de s'être fait reprendre comme un petit enfant, et Draco ricana, visiblement ravi de voir son rival se faire gronder par le professeur pour ses mauvaises manières.

Harry envoya au Serpentard un regard à lui arracher la peau, et se remit à manger en silence, prenant soin de mâcher et d'avaler avant d'ouvrir la bouche de nouveau.

Severus posa ensuite un verre de jus rouge devant Harry, à la place du lait ou du jus de citrouille habituel.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il.

- Grenade et cranberry. Ça contient des vitamines et des minéraux dont tu as besoin. »

Harry regarda le jus d'un air méfiant, pas sûr de vouloir goûter encore une nouvelle chose.

- Pourquoi je ne peux pas avoir du jus de citrouille ?

- Ce n'est pas aussi bon pour toi, » répondit Severus d'un ton sans réplique. « Bois, Harry. Ça ne va pas te tuer.

- Merlin, t'es vraiment difficile. Pas étonnant que t'aies des carences, » commenta sournoisement Draco. « Désolé que nous n'ayons pas de caviar pour vous servir, Votre Majesté. »

Avant que Harry puisse répondre, Severus s'interposa, demandant d'une voix soyeuse :

- Draco, que dirais-tu de faires toutes les corvées de Harry en plus des tiennes ?

- Non, monsieur ! Je serai sage, promis !

- Alors puis-je te demander de faire attention à tes paroles et de tourner ta langue dans ta bouche avant de parler, » grogna le professeur. « Les carences de Harry en vitamines n'ont rien à voir avec ses goûts alimentaires.

- Avec quoi, alors ? » demanda Draco, curieux.

- Ça te regarde pas, Malefoy ! » dit sèchement Harry, prenant le verre de jus et buvant une petite gorgée.

- Ça suffit, tous les deux ! » aboya leur père. « Draco, la raison pour laquelle Harry doit prendre une Potion de Nutrition est une chose dont il choisira ou non de te faire part, c'est une affaire privée. Après le petit-déjeuner, quand vous aurez fini vos corvées, vous pourrez descendre et nous aurons une leçon sur la Potion de Déflation.

- On pourra avoir Défense, après, Papa ? » demanda Harry. « Je voudrais m'entraîner au _kin-sa-dor._

- Tu lui apprends le _kin-sa-dor_ aussi, Oncle Sev ? » cria Draco, dépité. « Mais tu m'as dit que tu ne pouvais l'enseigner qu'aux membres de la famille.

- Draco- » commença Severus, mais Harry l'interrompit.

- Ohé ? Qui tu crois que _je _suis ? C'est allumé, mais y'a personne, hein Draco ? »

Draco à son tour devint tout rouge et furieux.

- Ferme la ! Ferme la, espèce de bousier. »

Severus frappa la table du plat de sa main, les faisant bondir.

- Encore une remarque de ce genre et vous pourrez récurer la cuisine avec une brosse à dents. Cessez de vous chamailler.

- Pardon, monsieur, » dit Harry.

- Pardon, Oncle Severus, » dit Draco en écho.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'excuses, les garçons. J'ai besoin que vous changiez d'attitude tout de suite. Sinon, vous le regretterez, » menaça Severus. Oui, il allait vraiment falloir remonter l'horloge et donner aux garçons du temps pour s'habituer à leurs nouvelles positions. Sinon ça allait se finir par un meurtre.

Harry se mordit les lèvres et compta lentement jusqu'à vingt. Il décida de faire semblant que Draco n'existait pas pour le reste de la journée, afin d'éviter une dispute. La tactique fonctionna jusqu'à leur cours de potions en commun, et que Draco commence à dire combien les Gryffondor étaient pitoyables en potions, surtout ce gros flan de Londubat.

- Sa mère a dû le bercer trop près du mur quand il était petit, parce qu'il ne peut même pas préparer un soin anti verrues sans faire fondre son chaudron, » ricana le Serpentard. « Quel crétin ! » Il commença à remuer sa potion avec précaution.

- Tu peux parler, Draco, en voyant avec qui tu traînes. Crabbe et Goyle sont pas des génies non plus. Ils ont pas plus de cervelle que des larves de mouche. C'est pour ça que tu es copain avec eux, pour passer pour un génie, Malefoy ? » demanda Harry, voulant défendre Neville.

- Ta gueule, Harry ! » feula Draco, regardant autour pour s'assurer que Severus n'était pas là. Mais le maître des Potions était parti chercher des ingrédients et ne les avait pas entendus – heureusement.

- Je suis avec eux parce que mon père le voulait.

- Tu laisses toujours ton père choisir tes amis ? »

Draco foudroya son cousin du regard, ne voulant pas aborder ce sujet.

- Occupe-toi de tes fesses, Rogue. Et fais gaffe à ta potion, c'est censé frémir, pas devenir une pâte noire. »

Harry se tourna vers son chaudron et marmonna un sort pour baisser le feu. C'était presque trop tard, la mixture était épaisse, d'un gris sale.

- Tu pouvais pas me prévenir plus tôt, Malefoy ? »

Draco haussa les épaules.

- Comment j'étais censé savoir que tu avais besoin de moi pour un truc aussi évident ? Je dois te surveiller maintenant ? »

Harry lui tourna le dos, furieux, et essaya de sauver sa potion, insultant Draco dans sa tête avec toutes les injures qu'ils connaissait. Connard orgueilleux ! Il voulait juste que Harry échoue pour que Severus lui crie dessus et prouver que lui, Draco, était le meilleur.

- Au moins moi j'ai pas besoin de tricher pour avoir de bonnes notes, » feula-t-il entre ses dents, remuant sa potion comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne triche jamais !

- Qui le dit ? » ricana Harry.

- Moi. C'est toi qui est nul, Harry.

- C'est ça, n'importe quoi. Tu as bousillé la moitié de mes potions depuis que je suis arrivé à Poudlard, espèce de faux-jeton retors! » cria Harry, contournant son chaudron pour se planter devant Draco. « Tu peux pas supporter que Gryffondor gagne des points et pas Serpentard, hein ? Ou bien tu vas me dire que ton papa t'avait dit de faire ça aussi ? Et tu lui as obéi comme un gentil petit garçon, hein, Dracounet ?

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, t'es cinglé comme le vieux Binns, Potter, » feula Draco, ses yeux gris lançant des éclairs. « Tu sais rien de ma vie, alors prends tes théories et mets-les toi dans le-

- Ça suffit ! » fit une voix ferme derrière eux.

Les deux garçons se figèrent, puis se retournèrent lentement vers un maître des Potions furieux.

- Je vous avais prévenu, messieurs, de ce qui se passerait si vous ne mettiez pas fin à cette querelle ridicule. » Severus claqua des doigts et un grand baquet d'eau savonneuse apparut au sol, ainsi que deux brosses à dents. « Au travail, messieurs.

- M-mais Oncle Sev, c'est lui qui a commencé ! » balbutia Draco, pointant le doigt sur Harry.

- Le sol, M. Malefoy. » Un doigt pointa le sol dallé. « Maintenant.

- Vous aviez jamais dit qu'on devrait laver le cachot, monsieur, » protesta Draco, têtu. « Vous aviez dit que ça serait la cuisine.

- J'ai changé d'avis, » dit Severus d'une voix froide, regardant Draco droit dans les yeux. « Réponds-moi encore, jeune homme, et tu nettoieras tout le manoir avec cette fichue brosse à dents. Maintenant obéis. » Il fit un pas un avant, le visage de pierre, et Draco tomba immédiatement à genoux, empoignant la brosse.

Harry était déjà en train de frotter, sachant qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter avec Severus dans ce cas là.

Severus les regarda un moment, puis fit disparaître le contenu de leurs chaudrons.

- Une après-midi d'ingrédients gaspillés parce vous préfériez vous disputer que travailler. Lamentable ! Je vous retire votre argent de poche cette semaine, et vous pourrez refaire cette potion demain – à deux. »

Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard horrifié. Bosser à deux ? C'était trop cruel.

- Vous avez intérêt à ce que ce cachot soit impeccable quand je reviendrai, les garçons, » dit Severus d'une voix glaciale. « Ou vous pourrez recommencer après le dîner. » Il claqua la porte, dégoûté par leur comportement puéril.

Et cet incident n'en était que le début.

A partir de cet après-midi, la guerre fut déclarée entre les deux apprentis sorciers, chacun essayant de faire mieux que l'autre. Ils s'efforçaient de faire passer l'autre pour mauvais devant Severus, dont la patience diminuait rapidement. En deux semaines, ils réussirent à recevoir plus de corvées, des lignes à écrire, une dissertation de trois pages sur la discipline et le respect, vingt minutes au coin, et deux minutes avec une barre de savon pour les injures continuelles.

Après chaque punition, leur conduite s'améliorait un peu, mais ils finissaient par revenir à leur ancien comportement, jusqu'à ce qu'il semblât à Severus que le seul moyen de les faire s'entendre était d'en prendre un et de s'en servir pour taper sur l'autre. C'était une option que le maître des Potions au bord de la crise de nerfs envisageait très sérieusement, jusqu'à la dernière goutte qui tomba un après-midi ensoleillé.

Pour une fois, les deux garçons avaient réussi à être assez sages pour gagner un après-midi libre, et Harry bouillait d'envie d'essayer de nouvelles figures de Quidditch dont Ron lui avait parlé. Il prit son Eclair de Feu et commença à s'entraîner, ignorant totalement Draco qui jouait avec un Vif d'Or de l'autre côté de manoir, espérant que son cousin saisirait le message et le laisserait tranquille.

Pas de bol.

Harry venait à peine de commencer que le Serpentard le rejoignit et lui proposa de faire la course.

- Plus tard, je suis occupé, » dit Harry, concentré sur ses virages.

- C'est ça. Occupé à te ridiculiser, » se moqua Draco. « Laisse tomber, Rogue. Tu seras jamais aussi célèbre que Krum. T'as pas ce qu'il faut pour devenir un Attrapeur professionnel.

- Ouais. Comme si tu savais.

- Je regarde des matches de Quidditch depuis que je sais parler, et j'en sais plus que tu n'en sauras jamais. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses d'une course ? Le perdant doit obéir au gagnant toute une journée. »

Harry réfléchit. L'idée de laisser Draco le commander toute une journée ne lui faisait pas du tout envie. En même temps, il savait qu'il volait mieux que son adversaire, donc il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Et puis son balai était meilleur. Même le Nimbus 2001 ne valait pas l'Eclair de Feu en vitesse et force d'accélération.

- D'accord. Prépare-toi à en baver, Malefoy.

- C'est ce que tu crois, Rogue. Je vais te faire cirer toutes mes pompes avec ta brosse à dents. Et m'appeler Maître Draco, comme un elfe de maison, » menaça Draco, enfourchant son balai.

- Dans tes rêves, Malefoy. Tu avaleras encore ma poussière que je serai déjà rentré. » Harry enfourcha son balai et décolla dans un grand souffle. « La course s'arrête où ? »

Draco désigna un grand sapin à l'extrémité du parc.

- Là bas. Toujours dans le coup ?

- Tu peux parier ton petit cul Sang-pur que oui. » Harry s'accroupit sur son balai.

- A vos marques. Prêts. Partez ! » cria Draco, décollant à pleine vitesse sur son Nimbus.

Harry avait déjà presque atteint sa hauteur de vol alors que Draco était à une demi-longueur derrière lui. Il souriait de bonheur absolu, le vent sifflant dans ses oreilles comme la plus belle musique imaginable.

Furieux, Draco décida de mettre tout en œuvre pour empêcher son rival de gagner. Au lieu d'essayer de rattraper Harry, il entreprit de prendre un raccourci. Il savait qu'il pouvait gagner trois minutes en prenant un chemin plus court à travers le verger.

Le seul problème était que Harry atteignit l'endroit en même temps que lui, et ne pouvait pas s'arrêter à temps pour l'éviter. Ils se percutèrent avec un grand VLAN !

Tous deux tombèrent presque de leurs balais et Harry fonça aussitôt vers Draco.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Malefoy ? On a failli se tuer !

- Ça s'appelle un raccourci, au cas où tu n'aurais jamais entendu ce mot, Rogue. C'est quoi, ton problème ? Ça n'existe pas là d'où tu viens ?

- Raccourci, mon cul ! T'essayais de tricher et tu le sais.

- Ha ! Comme si j'avais besoin de tricher pour te battre. T'es plus nul qu'un bousier dans le brouillard. C'est du gâchis de t'avoir filé cet Eclair de Feu, Altesse Nullité, » ricana Draco.

- Je suis vingt fois meilleur que toi, Malefoy, et tu le sais. Autrement tu n'aurais pas besoin de tricher pour gagner.

- Va chier, Rogue ! » Draco avait atterri et dardait sur Harry un regard d'antipathie pure. « Chez les Gryffondor, chaque fois que vous perdez, vous criez au loup et vous dites qu'on triche. Eh bien, pas cette fois. Personne n'a dit que je n'avais pas le droit d'utiliser le raccourci, alors arrête de pleurnicher et accepte ta défaite.

- Connard de tricheur ! » cria Harry, poussant violemment Draco.

Le Serpentard fut pris par surprise et tomba au sol avec un bruit sourd.

- Salaud d'ami de Sang de Bourbe ! » feula le Sang-pur furieux. Il se remit presque aussitôt sur pieds, les poings levés. Il lança un coup droit vers Harry.

Harry l'évita, mais reçut un coup dans la mâchoire quand Draco mit son autre main à contribution. Secouant la tête, il bondit sur Draco, l'envoyant au sol et commençant à lui casser la figure.

Il venait de mettre en sang le nez parfait de son adversaire quand Draco rétorqua avec un mouvement qu'il avait appris de _kin-sa-dor_, donnant un coup de pied dans le ventre de Harry et l'envoyant en arrière.

Harry réussit à atténuer le choc en roulant sur lui-même, et se releva.

Draco feinta, et un crochet bien placé toucha Harry à l'œil.

- Maintenant tu devrais voir les choses comme moi, Rogue ! »

Harry le frappa aux jambes, le faisant tomber en arrière, et Draco se cogna légèrement le crâne au tronc d'un chêne. Il jura et se frotta la tête. Puis il se releva et envoya son adversaire au sol si violemment qu'une dent de Harry lui ouvrit la lèvre.

Harry cracha le sang et envoya un coup de pied, attrapant Draco en plein genou.

Draco cria, sentant son genou gonfler déjà. Il envoya une grêle de coups dans le côtes de Harry.

Harry cria, mais il s'était déjà fait taper dessus comme ça par Dudley, et ce n'était pas pire. Draco lui avait fait mal, mais pas autant qu'il l'espérait et Harry attrapa le col de sa chemise, commençant à frapper la tête du Serpentard contre le sol.

La victoire était encore indécise, quand à ce moment précis, une main jaillit, arracha Harry à Draco et le tint suspendu en l'air. Draco fut soulevé de la même manière, et tous deux avalèrent difficilement leur salive avant de lever la tête vers des yeux noirs absolument furieux.

Severus était sorti voir ce qu'ils faisaient et n'avait pas été peu déçu de trouver son fils et son neveu en train de s'efforcer de réduire l'autre en engrais pour pelouse.

- Cette fois ça suffit ! » feula Severus, sa patience réduite à zéro. « J'en ai plus qu'assez de vous voir vous disputer comme deux chiens sur un os. Je vous ai donné de nombreuses chances de modifier votre comportement, et vous persistez cependant dans cette querelle stérile. C'est fini ! C'est la dernière fois que vous brisez votre serment. »

Il posa les garçons à terre une seconde, juste assez pour leur donner une bonne tape sur l'arrière-train. Puis il balança ses deux fils rebelles sur ses épaules, sourd à leurs protestations, et partit à grands pas vers le manoir, la mâchoire crispée.

_Merlin me vienne en aide_, pensa Harry, suspendu la tête en bas sur l'épaule de son père comme un sac de patates. _Je suis mort_. Malade de honte et d'une bonne part de peur, il avala sa salive et se demanda combien de peau il lui resterait quand son père en aurait fini avec lui.

**A suivre**

Nous (enfin, surtout vous) venons de passer le cap des 200 reviews ! 200 reviews pour 11 chapitres (sur 35) signifie pas loin de 650 reviews pour l'ensemble. Au boulot !


	13. La punition de Severus

**13 : La punition de Severus**

Severus emmena les garçons tout droit à la cuisine, où il les déposa sans douceur sur deux chaises de bois. Tous deux tressaillirent, mais n'osèrent pas protester, ayant bien senti que la patience du sorcier avait atteint ses limites et qu'un mot de trop pourrait le faire exploser.

Severus les balaya d'un regard féroce puis sortit sa baguette pour lancer un sort de diagnostic.

Les deux adolescents firent un bond quand il pointa sa baguette sur eux et il renifla avec exaspération, disant d'une voix sèche :

- Oh, je vous en prie ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous transformer en lézards, même si l'idée est tentante, je dois l'admettre. Vous savez parfaitement bien que je n'ai jamais utilisé la magie contre aucun enfant à ma charge, même s'ils étaient totalement insupportables. » Les deux garçons se détendirent légèrement. « Maintenant tenez-vous tranquilles, je dois vous lancer un sort de diagnostic pour voir ce que vous vous êtes faits. »

Bien que ce ne fût pas comme si le plus gros des dégâts n'était pas visible à l'œil nu, songea-t-il avec colère. Harry avait un magnifique cocard à l'œil gauche, et le nez de Draco était enflé, avec un léger filet de sang coagulé. Son filleul avait aussi un gros bleu sur une pommette et une mauvaise coupure sur un sourcil. La lèvre de Harry saignait faiblement, et les yeux vifs de Severus avaient repéré le bras autour de la poitrine, signe probable de côtes douloureuses. Draco boitait, ne s'appuyant pas sur son genou droit.

_Bordel de nom de Dieu, on dirait qu'ils affronté les minions de Voldemort à mains nues. Dieu m'accorde la patience nécessaire pour ne pas les étrangler._

Le sort ne révéla aucune blessure grave, à son grand soulagement. Le pire était le genou foulé de Draco et une bosse à l'arrière de son crâne Harry avait de profonds bleus aux côtes et une marque étrange au dessus de son nombril, à l'emplacement d'un des points de pression standard.

Severus plissa les yeux, deux étincelles de colère noire. _Kin-sa-dor. Ces petits crétins ont utilisé le kin-sa-dor l'un contre l'autre ! Comment ont-ils OSÉ ?_ Il respira profondément, essayant de se calmer. _Ou au moins l'un deux, d'après le bleu de Harry_, lui rappela la partie la plus raisonnable de son esprit.

Il rangea sa baguette, compta jusqu'à vingt, et se tourna vers son neveu.

- Draco, as-tu attaqué Harry avec un mouvement de _kin-sa-dor _? » demanda-t-il d'une voix grinçante.

Draco avala difficilement sa salive, car son parrain semblait prêt à l'avaler tout cru avant de le recracher à moitié digéré. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle expression sur son visage, même quand il l'avait insulté et avait reçu une fessée. Alors, la colère avait été teintée de déception. Maintenant, il y avait juste une fureur noire.

_Merlin me sauve, je suis mort_, pensa le garçon affolé. Car une des règles inflexibles de Severus était que ses élèves ne devaient jamais utiliser le _kin-sa-dor_ pour de bon, sauf face à un ennemi mortel. Mais emporté par la bagarre, Draco n'avait pas réfléchi, juste réagi.

- Euh… peut-être, monsieur.

- _Peut-être _? » répéta Severus d'un ton menaçant. « Tu l'as fait ou pas. Oui ou non, Draco. Réponds.

- Oui… monsieur. » reconnut-il, sa voix tremblant légèrement. Il ajouta à toute vitesse, essayant de diminuer la fureur de Severus. « Mais je voulais pas vraiment, monsieur ! Je… j'ai pas réfléchi. J'étais en colère…

- Je vois. Donc tu ne considères pas Harry comme un ennemi ?

- Hein ?

- Considères-tu Harry comme un ennemi ? » répéta Severus, implacable. « La question est simple, jeune homme. Réponds.

- Non… je veux dire pas vraiment… on n'est pas copains… c'est un Gryffondor, monsieur… mais je veux pas le tuer ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Non ? » La voix de Severus claqua comme un fouet, et il souleva Draco pour que le garçon le regarde dans les yeux. « Alors pourquoi diable as-tu utilisé une technique de combat mortel contre lui, Draco Michel Malefoy ? Tu aurais pu le tuer si tu avais frappé plus fort. Déchirer le péritoine et provoquer une hémorragie interne. Mais à quoi _pensais_-tu, jeune homme ? » rugit-il, secouant violemment Draco.

- Je… j'ai pas… » gémit Draco d'un ton misérable.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai dit, j'ai pas réfléchi, monsieur.

- Et comment. Si tu avais réfléchi, ne serait-ce qu'écarté un instant ta pensé de cette stupide querelle d'écoliers, tu te serais rappelé ma première règle de _kin-sa-dor_, la plus importante. Il doit être utilisé uniquement contre un ennemi mortel, _pas_ contre ton frère adoptif. Bon sang, M. Malefoy, tu _sais_ cela ! Rappelle-moi depuis combien d'années je t'enseigne ?

- Quatre, monsieur.

- Quatre ans. Tu n'as aucune excuse. Tu devrais avoir appris la discipline et la retenue, maintenant, » déclara son professeur d'un ton froid. « Cependant, puisque ce n'est pas le cas, peut-être devrais-je cesser de t'enseigner. Car si tu peux ainsi te laisser emporter dans un combat puéril, tu n'es pas digne de confiance.

- Non ! S'il te plait, Oncle Severus ! » supplia Draco. « Ne fais pas ça ! Je veux continuer à m'entraîner. Je te promets que je m'améliorerai. »

Severus le regarda, réfléchissant.

- Je ne mets pas mon jugement à exécution tout de suite. Tu es en probation, cependant. A partir de maintenant. Refais encore une bêtise, je supprimerai définitivement les leçons et je les effacerai de ton esprit. Un élève qui ne s'applique pas est trop dangereux.

- Je comprends, monsieur.

- Je l'espère bien. Je m'attendais à bien mieux de ta part. » Severus fronça les sourcils. « De votre part à tous les deux, en fait. » Il claqua des doigts et des compresses ainsi que plusieurs potions apparurent sur la table. « Dis-moi tout, M. Rogue, pendant que je nettoie les dégâts. »

Sans un mot, il commença à soigner les visages des garçons, essuyant le sang coagulé et appliquant une pommade spéciale où nécessaire. Harry dut enlever sa chemise pour qu'il soigne ses côtes et son ventre, avec un sort et une pommade. Il fit de même avec le genou et la tête de Draco, enveloppant le genou du garçon dans un bandage spécial au cas où.

Harry avait fini de raconter ce qui s'était passé. Severus fit disparaître l'attirail de premiers soins, puis commença à faire les cents pas avec de grands mouvements de cape, les mains dans le dos et les sourcils profondément froncés. Visiblement, il était encore très énervé.

Draco et Harry restèrent immobiles comme des petites souris, se demandant quelle punition allait être infligée cette fois.

Severus s'arrêta enfin en face d'eux.

- Donc, vous vous êtes battus à cause d'une course lors de laquelle Draco a triché, ou du moins Harry pense qu'il a triché, et au lieu de régler la question de façon responsable, vous avez décidé, en grands imbéciles que vous êtes, de vous colleter comme des chiffonniers. Ai-je tout dit, messieurs, ou ai-je oublié quelque chose ?

- Non, monsieur. » répondirent les garçons, abattus.

- Je ne trouve pas les mots pour vous dire à quel point j'en ai plus qu'assez de votre querelle sans fin. Vous êtes comme deux jeunes coqs qui se battent à la plus petite provocation et pour les motifs les plus futiles. Parfois je me demande si vous avez _vraiment _quatorze ans, parce que depuis que Draco est arrivé il y a deux semaines, vous vous comportez comme des enfants de quatre ans. Je vous fais promettre de bien vous conduire et de faire preuve de tolérance et qu'est-ce que j'ai à la place ? De la jalousie, de l'impertinence et des disputes incessantes. Maintenant, j'en ai assez. J'ai une vague envie de vous donner une fessée et de vous envoyer au lit comme des petits enfants, parce que c'est exactement comme ça que vous vous comportez. » Il secoua la tête. « Je pensais que j'élevais des adolescents, pas des bambins de maternelle ! Il semble que j'avais tort. Allez dans vos chambres, tous les deux. Je ne veux plus vous voir. » Il pointa le doigt vers la porte. « Allez, dehors ! VITE ! »

Draco et Harry bondirent sur leurs pieds comme des chats arrosés d'eau froide et foncèrent dans le couloir aussi vite que possible. Ils bénéficiaient d'un répit, mais seulement le temps que leur père reprenne son calme.

Ils échangèrent un regard et quand ils se furent assez éloignés de la cuisine, ralentirent pour discuter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il va nous faire ? » demanda Harry.

Draco haussa les épaules.

- Aucune idée. Mais ça va pas nous plaire, ça j'en suis sûr. »

Harry roula des yeux.

- Non, sans blague ? Parce que j'ai vraiment envie de récurer les cachots avec une brosse à dents, ou d'écrire 300 fois _Je ne serai pas insolent envers mon père_, ou manger une barre de Douceur Lavande pour le déjeuner comme la dernière fois.

- Tu oublies te prendre une cuillère en bois sur les fesses, » ajouta Draco avec une grimace.

- Il me l'a jamais fait, juste menacé de le faire.

- Veinard.

Harry s'arrêta.

- Attends. Tu veux pas dire qu'il a vraiment… quand il t'a puni la fois où… ?

- Non. Pas là. Après. Il… il m'a pris en train de lancer un sort de Flétrissure sur des roses dans mon jardin et il presque pété les plombs. Il m'a dit que je ne devais pas m'aventurer sur une route aussi noire, qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec le sorts de ce genre, que j'avais mieux à apprendre, et avant que je me rende compte, il avait fait apparaître une cuillère en bois et m'avait collé deux coups sur les fesses. Ce n'était pas une vraie punition, mais ça a fait mal. »

Harry eut une grimace de sympathie.

- Aïe. Je parie que tu n'as jamais réessayé ce sort.

- Non. Après ça, j'ai commencé à me demander ce que je voulais vraiment faire de ma vie. Et j'ai décidé que je ne voulais pas être comme mon père. Autrement je ne serais pas ici maintenant. » Draco secoua la tête. « Il a raison, tu sais. On s'est vraiment comportés comme des crétins. Je lui avais promis que j'essaierais de m'entendre avec toi avant de venir ici, comme toi.

- Je sais. » Harry entendait encore Severus dire qu'il ne voulait plus les voir, et il savait qu'il avait totalement mérité la colère et le mépris de son père. « Je me sens vraiment mal, là. » Il regarda son rival d'un air noir. « Tu sais, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si t'avais pas commencé avec tes conneries, Draco.

- Moi ? Et toi, alors ? Joue pas à l'innocent, Rogue ! » cracha Draco. « T'es aussi coupable que moi, encore plus même. C'est _toi_ qui m'a mis par terre.

- Ouais, mais tu as utilisé le _kin-sa-dor_, donc on est à égalité, » répliqua Harry. « Ecoute, on oublie ça pour le moment, d'accord ? On est déjà dans la mouise, s'il nous choppe à nous disputer, il va nous déshériter.

- Ouais, après nous avoir roués de coups, » ricana Draco. « C'est le calme avant la tempête, Rogue. Quelque chose me dit qu'on va pas s'en sortir avec une tape et quelques jours de corvées.

- Sans blague. » Harry fit la grimace. Puis il alla dans sa chambre et Draco l'imita, afin de ruminer les punitions qui allaient leur tomber dessus, jusqu'à ce que Severus les appelle dans son bureau avec un sort pour amplifier sa voix.

Harry sentit son estomac tomber dans ses chaussettes, mais il sortit de sa chambre et descendit le couloir avec son co-accusé. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir comme un condamné allant à l'échafaud. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Draco et vit que son cousin était aussi nerveux que lui, comme l'indiquait le tic de son sourcil. _Tu t'es mis là-dedans tous seul, Harry Albus Rogue_, lui dit sa conscience. _Quoi qu'il te fasse, tu l'as mérité et tu le sais très bien_. Quand même, ça ne le rassurait pas.

Draco atteignit la porte une demi-seconde avant lui et tourna le bouton.

Ils trouvèrent leur père assis derrière son bureau d'acajou, la même expression sévère et furieuse, malgré la bonne demi-heure écoulée.

- Asseyez-vous. » Il désigna deux chaises en face du bureau.

Les garçons obéirent, sans oser regarder autre chose que leurs pieds.

Severus les laissa attendre cinq minutes interminables avant de commencer son sermon.

- Quand j'ai amené Draco au manoir, je savais que vous aviez un passé en commun. Mais j'espérais que vous pourriez arriver à une sorte de trêve, accepter de ne pas avoir les mêmes opinions et apprendre la tolérance et le respect. Vous avez beaucoup de choses en commun, ce dont vous vous seriez rendus compte si vous vous étiez concentrés sur autre chose qu'essayer de vous humilier mutuellement en face de moi. Ne prenez pas cet air surpris, je ne suis ni sourd, ni aveugle, ni stupide. Peut-être ai-je eu tort en pensant que vous étiez assez mûrs pour mettre de côté vos différences et agir comme des frères… et même sans cela, au moins des cousins. Vos actions aujourd'hui, en particulier les tiennes, Draco, m'ont prouvé que vous n'étiez pas capables de cohabiter sans surveillance. Mais je m'occuperai de cela plus tard, » dit-il d'un ton menaçant, et Draco retint un frisson.

- Puisque vous avez prouvé que vous n'êtes rien de plus que des gamins irresponsables, querelleurs et immatures, vous me confierez vos balais pour le reste de l'été. Et c'est environ deux mois de temps de manoir, pour vous donner une idée.

- Papa ! » s'écria Harry, car voler sur son Eclair de Feu était une des meilleures choses au monde, et en être privé pour _deux mois…_ Il aurait préféré recevoir une raclée à coups de cuillère.

- Silence, jeune homme ! » aboya Severus. « Je n'ai pas fini. Je garde vos balais et vous aurez le double de corvées ici, y compris la lessive à la main. » Harry grogna, car il savait combien c'était pénible. « Et aussi récolter et mettre en conserve des ingrédients de potions, entre autre des foies de rat, des rates de crapauds, des racines de datura, du pus de bubobulbe et des yeux de langouste. »

Ce fut au tour de Draco de grogner, car il avait déjà fait le préparateur pour le maître des Potions et savait que ces ingrédients étaient des saletés, difficiles à recueillir, puants, écœurants, et qu'il fallait des siècles pour se débarrasser de l'odeur.

- Enfin, j'ai décidé d'essayer une dernière chose pour vous faire coopérer au lieu de vous disputer sans cesse. Vous allez partager une chambre jusqu'à la reprise des cours. Vous ne pourrez y entreposer que le nécessaire, et aucune lecture en dehors de vos livres de classe. »

Draco était horrifié.

- Mais, Oncle Sev ! Tu peux pas faire ça ! Ça sera comme être en prison… ou pire.

- Ouais. Ça sera comme vivre en enfer, » s'étrangla Harry. Est-ce que Severus était devenu fou ? C'était le bain de sang garanti en moins de deux jours.

- Oh ? Et comment appelez-vous ce que j'ai dû subir ces deux dernières semaines ? J'ai été réduit à un rôle de garde d'enfants et de médiateur entre vous deux. J'ai cru que j'allais devoir me réfugier dans une institution mentale. En plus de ce que j'ai dit, vous irez maintenant vous coucher à neuf heures trente, et nous verrons si plus de sommeil apaise vos caractères, » dit Severus avec un léger sourire. « Je vous escorte à vos nouveaux quartiers dans un instant. » Puis son expression devint plus sévère. « Vous avez été odieux tous les deux, mais ce sont tes actions, Draco, qui m'ont le plus choqué et déçu. En utilisant le _kin-sa-dor_ sans permission, tu aurais pu tuer Harry. Tu lui dois des excuses, que tu vas lui présenter immédiatement.

- Oui, monsieur. » Draco se tourna vers Harry. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir attaqué comme ça. Je ne voulais vraiment pas.

- Je te pardonne. » dit Harry.

- Les actions portent plus que les mots, » commença Severus. « Par conséquent, j'espère que tu te souviendras de cette punition, M. Malefoy. » Il sortit une cuillère en bois de sa poche. « Viens ici. »

Draco se mordit la lèvre et se leva.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais la ferma quand Draco secoua la tête et lui lança un regard noir. Le Serpentard était trop fier pour accepter que quelqu'un intercède pour lui, sachant qu'il méritait la punition de Severus.

- Je peux sortir, monsieur ? » demanda alors Harry.

Severus le regarda d'un air sévère.

- Qu'est-ce donc ? Tu peux le frapper jusqu'au sang mais pas me voir lui donner quelques tapes, M. Rogue ? J'aurais pensé que tu serais satisfait de voir qu'il reçoit ce qu'il mérite. »

Harry rougit.

- C'est différent. J'étais en colère quand je l'ai frappé. Je ne le suis plus. Ce… c'est pas pareil. Je peux sortir, papa ? »

Severus le congédia d'un geste de la main. « File. »

Harry eut atteint la porte en un clin d'œil, et en la fermant, il entendit Severus ordonner à Draco de se pencher sur ses genoux.

Cinq secondes plus tard, Harry entendit le bruit sec caractéristique de la cuillère sur la peau, et un gémissement étouffé.

Deux minutes plus tard, Draco sortit du bureau, se frottant les fesses et reniflant.

- Ça va ? » demanda Harry, qui se maudit aussitôt. Crétin !

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules. Puis grimaça.

- Je survivrai. Il m'en a donné que trois. C'est pas beaucoup à côté de… laisse tomber. »

_A côté de quoi ?_ se demanda Harry, mais avant qu'il puisse demander à Draco, Severus sortit du bureau.

- Par ici. Votre chambre est à côté de la mienne, et quand vous ne ferez pas vos corvées vous y passerez la plupart de votre temps ensemble. »

Ils dépassèrent leurs anciennes chambres et entrèrent dans une pièce un peu plus grande, gris tourterelle avec une moquette bleue, qui contenait des lits jumeaux. Severus agita sa baguette et les livres des garçons furent rangés dans les bureaux en face des lits.

En ouvrant le placard, Harry y découvrit ses vêtements et ses chaussures. La cage d'Hedwige était posée à côté de celle du hibou de Draco, devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin. Il se demanda comment toutes leurs affaires avaient pu apparaître si vite, puis se donna mentalement une baffe. De toute évidence, Severus avait tout amené là pendant qu'ils trainaient dans le couloir, il n'avait fallu qu'une minute ou deux au sorcier pour jeter les sorts. _Rusé et efficace, papa !_ pensa-t-il avec une certaine admiration, malgré sa rancune.

Severus vint se tenir au milieu de la pièce, les mains sur les hanches.

- Harry, Draco, c'est votre dernière chance de vous ressaisir et d'agir de façon correspondant à votre âge. Si je vous reprends à vous battre, quelle que soit la raison, je vous traiterai comme des jeunes enfants et vous aurez droit à une fessée.

- Papa, on a quatorze ans ! » protesta Harry.

- Alors agissez en conséquence, tous les deux. Autrement vous savez ce qui se passera. » Severus fronça les sourcils. « Je n'aime pas faire cela, mais je le _ferai_ si nécessaire, donc soyez sages. Bon, il est presque l'heure de manger. Harry, c'est ton tour de faire le dîner ce soir. Je vais marcher un peu, je reviens dans dix minutes. J'espère que vous aurez réussi à faire le repas et à mettre la table sans vous entretuer.

- On essaiera, papa, » répliqua Harry en souriant.

- Sale gosse ! » grogna son père d'un air faussement contrarié, en lui mettant une tape sur les fesses au passage.

Harry cacha un sourire, et sortit faire ce qu'il lui avait demandé.

- Sois sage, Dragon, » entendit-il Severus dire à Draco. « Je te fais confiance pour ne pas me forcer à recommencer.

- Non, Oncle Sev. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil en arrière et vit son père serrer Draco dans ses bras. Il eut un accès de jalousie, mais le repoussa aussitôt. Draco aussi avait besoin de soutien, et Severus ne faisait que lui offrir le réconfort qu'il avait offert à Harry après l'avoir puni. Draco était à sa charge, et cela faisait un peu de lui le fils de Severus, lui aussi.

Il se retourna et reprit sa marche dans le couloir.

Une minute plus tard, Draco le suivit, et pour une fois ils restèrent silencieux et accomplirent une tâche sagement, sans s'insulter ou se disputer. C'était peu, mais c'était un pas dans la bonne direction.

**A suivre**

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Prochain chapitre : un cauchemar terrifie Draco et Harry (et le chapitre est plus long, je vous rassure…)


	14. Seul dans la nuit

**14 : Seul dans la nuit**

Après le dîner, les deux garçons firent la vaisselle et la rangèrent puis Severus dit à Draco de passer le balai, et Harry la serpillière. Les corvées en elles-mêmes n'étaient pas si terribles, mais Severus resta dans la pièce alors qu'ils travaillaient, et de temps en temps ils le surprenaient à froncer les sourcils. Cette surveillance constante rendait Harry nerveux. Il se sentait comme un insecte dans un bocal, observé par des enfants.

Quand ils eurent fini, Severus examina leur travail, le déclara correct et les envoya prendre une douche.

- Après, vous pourrez redescendre et passer un moment calme avant d'aller au lit.

- On pourra faire une partie de Dragon Wild, Oncle Sev ? » demanda Draco avec espoir.

Severus sourit légèrement.

- Si tu veux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Harry.

- La version sorcière du poker, » répondit Severus. « La carte dragon est utilisée comme le joker moldu. Nous jouons généralement pour des sucreries, même si parfois je laisse Draco jouer pour des shillings.

- Oh. J'aimerais bien apprendre, ça a l'air marrant, » dit Harry, se surprenant à utiliser le mot « marrant » dans le même contexte que son rival.

- Eh bien, si vous vous dépêchez, nous aurons le temps de faire une partie avant que vous alliez vous coucher, » leur dit Severus. Les deux adolescents partirent en courant, se disputant à voix basse pour savoir qui prendrait sa douche en premier.

- Les garçons ! » fit la voix soyeuse du maître des Potions juste derrière eux. Ils bondirent en l'air. Mais Severus n'était pas derrière eux, il avait juste projeté sa voix. « Vous feriez mieux de ne pas vous disputer ou vous dormirez sur le ventre ce soir. »

Les deux garçons cessèrent aussitôt leur dispute et Harry céda son tour à Draco. Il savait que le manoir ne serait jamais à court d'eau chaude, Severus avait expliqué que les tuyaux étaient chauffés par un sort, que la magie fae rendait permanent.

Draco entra dans la salle de bains, et son pyjama l'y rejoignit une seconde plus tard.

Harry rentra dans leur nouvelle chambre et s'assit sur son lit, attendant tranquillement que son cousin ait fini. Hedwige était réveillée, ainsi que le hibou de Draco, et ils se nettoyaient mutuellement les plumes sur le bord de la fenêtre. C'était drôle, les deux oiseaux semblaient bien s'entendre malgré la rivalité de leurs maîtres. Harry les regarda un moment, notant la délicatesse du grand gris envers la petite blanche, comment il bécotait son cou et ses ailes, pendant qu'Hedwige émettait d'étranges hululements caressants et bécotait la poitrine du grand-duc.

_Si Papa était là, il me dirait probablement de suivre l'exemple de ma chouette et de mieux m'entendre avec Draco. Des fois j'aimerais bien être une chouette. Ils n'ont pas le quart de nos problèmes. Je me demande si Hedwige n'est pas triste d'être loin de ses amis, et que c'est pour ça qu'elle est si bien avec le hibou de Draco ? Ou peut-être que c'est plus facile de s'entendre avec son hibou qu'avec le prince du manoir Malefoy._ Cependant, malgré l'attitude de Draco, telle une plante piquante, Harry prit la résolution de faire de son mieux pour s'entendre avec son frère adoptif. Le conflit permanent ne lui plaisait pas plus qu'à son père, ça lui rappelait trop les Dursley, quand Dudley avait toujours le dessus.

D'une certaine manière, Draco lui rappelait un peu Dudley, né dans le luxe et les privilèges, et ayant reçu tout ce qu'il voulait. Cela dit, Draco se conduisait un peu mieux que Dudley, il ne chouinait pas autant et ne protestait pas quand Severus le punissait. _Big D aurait braillé comme un goret sir papa lui avait donné une fessée avec une cuillère et il l'aurait pas fermé avant plusieurs heures. Draco a mieux pris ça que ce que je pensais. _Et les excuses qu'il avait faites étaient sincères. _Je parie que c'est la première fois. Arrête ! Tu as promis, Harry,_ lui reprocha sa conscience. Puis il se rappela Draco marmonnant quelque chose à propos de la punition de Severus n'étant pas beaucoup à côté d'une autre, mais il n'avait pas expliqué. _Je me demande ce qu'il voulait dire… je pense pas que ses parents l'ont jamais puni comme ça, ou il serait pas aussi chiant. Donc qui a pu le punir pire que mon père ?_ Peut-être un grand-parent ou un autre membre de la famille ?

Harry dut mettre fin à ses réflexions quand Draco rentra dans la pièce.

- La salle de bain est libre, Rogue. Laisse-toi tremper un moment, ça fera du bien à tes côtes.

- Elles ne font plus mal depuis que Papa a mis la potion dessus, » dit Harry en se levant.

- Ça diminue le gonflement, mais rien ne fait autant de bien qu'une douche chaude. Allez, bouge, je veux jouer à Dragon Wild ce soir. J'ai pas fait de vraie partie de poker depuis longtemps.

Harry obéit, lui aussi impatient d'apprendre le jeu.

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux adolescents étaient de retour dans le salon, interrompant les réflexions paisibles de Severus en le suppliant de faire une partie de cartes.

- J'ai une idée, Oncle Sev, » fit Draco. « Au lieu de jouer pour des bonbons, pourquoi on ne ferait pas des gages libres ? Comme _Une heure sans corvées_, ou _Glace gratuite_, ou finir la punition un jour plus tôt ?

- Toujours aussi rusé, dragonnet, » gloussa doucement Severus. « Toujours à la recherche de moyens de contourner les choses.

- Eh, je suis un Serpentard.

- En effet. Très bien. Je suis d'accord pour quelques gages en votre faveur. A condition de pouvoir en inclure de votre part. » Severus avait une lueur maligne dans l'œil.

- Comme quoi ? » demanda Harry.

- Comme une après-midi sans disputes. Ou écrire dix qualités de l'autre. Ou me laisser tranquille pendant que je fais des potions, sans devoir me demander si vous êtes en train de vous entretuer. Ce genre de choses.

- Pourquoi pas une qui nous rend nos balais pour une après-midi, Papa ? » proposa Harry.

Severus le regarda d'un air inquisiteur.

- Cela te manque vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, » admit son fils. « Je préférerais recevoir une raclée que me faire prendre mon balai. J'aime voler comme tu aimes faire des potions, Papa. Ou comme Draco aime… » il se tut, ne connaissant pas assez Draco pour savoir ce qu'il préférait plus que tout au monde.

- Dormir, » dit son cousin. « Tu dois pas être un vrai adolescent pour pas savoir ce que je préfère. Si je pouvais jeter des sorts pendant mon sommeil, je serais au paradis. Je voudrais pouvoir dormir jusqu'à deux heures tous les jours. Hé, pourquoi on ne mettrait pas un gage _Dormir toute la journée _?

- Pourquoi, tu ne dors pas assez quand tu es chez toi ? » demanda Harry, plus par curiosité que par moquerie.

Draco secoua la tête.

- Je t'ai déjà dit, tu ne sais pas tout de ma vie, Rogue. Mon père, il dirigeait le manoir comme son royaume, n'imagine pas dormir au-delà de huit heures, à moins d'être à l'agonie. Et Oncle Sev est encore pire, lui il pense qu'une heure normale pour se lever, c'est _six heures et demie_. Entre eux deux, j'ai de la chance si je peux dormir jusqu'à huit heures et demie.

- Pauvre enfant privé de repos, » dit Severus, sarcastique.

- C'est vrai. » Draco afficha un air défait. « Tu sais, le sommeil est important pour la santé, Oncle Sev. C'est pour ça que tu devrais me laisser dormir autant que je veux.

- Bien essayé, Draco. Mais tu auras assez de sommeil en allant te coucher à neuf heures et demie.

- Tu vois, je ne gagne jamais avec lui, » dit Draco, râleur. « C'est pour ça qu'il me fait faire des corvées à neuf heures, parce qu'il sait que je déteste me lever.

- Oui, j'ai vu que tu étais vraiment de sale humeur jusqu'à midi, » dit Harry.

- Je ne suis pas du matin, c'est tout. J'aime dormir. Vous saviez que les dragons passent plus de la moitié de leur temps à dormir sur leur trésor ?

- Oui, et ton nom te va très bien, » commenta Severus. « Cependant, cela ne signifie pas que tu peux te prélasser tout l'été, jeune homme. Tu peux dormir la nuit, ou faire une sieste quand tu as fini tes corvées. Et si tu traînes au lit, tu sais ce qui se passera.

- Oui, monsieur. » Draco frissonna.

- Il se passe quoi ? » demanda Harry.

- Il te réveille avec son Matin Spécial. C'est-à-dire qu'il te balance un seau d'eau glacée et te hurle dans les oreilles comme une banshie. Ça réveillerait les morts, crois-moi.

- Oh. Une punition cruelle et insensée, » dit Harry, moqueur.

Son père ricana.

- Une punition cruelle et insensée est d'être coincé avec vous deux qui n'arrêtez pas de vous écharper. Si nous capturons un Mangemort un jour, je propose que nous l'enfermions avec vous et que nous le forcions à vous regarder vous disputer. Je ne lui donne pas trois jours avant de craquer et de me supplier de le laisser sortir.

- Oh, allez, Oncle Sev. On n'est pas _si_ terribles.

- Permets-moi d'en juger. Vous pourriez acculer Merlin à la folie. La seule raison pour laquelle je suis encore là est que je sais préparer des potions calmantes.

- Il exagère, » dit Harry à Draco d'un ton malin. « Je pense qu'on pourrait en remontrer à Satan.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, » dit Severus d'un ton sec. « Très bien. Laisse-moi t'expliquer les règles, Harry, pendant que M. Malefoy ici présent prépare les gages. Comme je t'ai dit, c'est très similaire au poker à cinq cartes, avec quelques différences évidents, comme les figures et les couleurs. Au lieu des Joker, Roi, Reine, Valet et As, nous avons Dragon, Haut Mage, Reine Fae, Sorcier et Sorcière. Les carreaux, cœurs, piques et trèfles sont remplacés par coupes, épées, baguettes et chaudrons, en or ou vert. Cette fois-ci, je te donnerai une feuille avec les différentes mains et leur puissance, mais je te suggère de l'apprendre pour, la prochaine fois, ne pas avoir besoin de regarder et te concentrer sur les autres joueurs et la stratégie. »

Alors que Severus montrait les ficelles à Harry, utilisant un jeu supplémentaire pour lui montrer les différentes mains, Draco griffonna des gages sur des morceaux de parchemin, qui seraient ensuite mis au pot. Il y inclut plusieurs suggestions de Severus, et bien sûr _Une journée au lit_ et _Balai pour l'après-midi_, car lui aussi aimait voler et trouvait que son parrain était dégueulasse de les en priver aussi longtemps.

Avant peu, ils étaient dans une partie effrénée, et Draco fut stupéfait de découvrir que Harry, Gryffondor accompli, pouvait garder le visage impassible aussi bien qu'eux. Il était incapable de dire si son cousin bluffait ou non, et il dut suivre. Pour découvrir que Harry avait un Full, ce qui battait sa double paire et le brelan de Severus.

- La chance du débutant ! » grogna Draco, tendant à Harry les cinq gages. « Quitte ou double, Rogue ?

- Peut-être, » répondit Harry en regardant les petites feuilles. Il avait gagné _Pas de dispute pendant une journée, Echange de corvées, Une mornille en plus par semaine, Apprenti en Potions, _et le meilleur, _Balai pour l'après-midi_.

- Euh, quand est-ce qu'on pourra les utiliser ?

- Dans deux semaines, » répondit son père. « Pas d'adoucissement jusque là, jeune homme. Encore un échange ? Il vous reste environs trois quarts d'heure.

- Tu paries, Oncle Sev. Et cette fois, Harry, je vais te botter ton petit cul Gryffondor.

- Des promesses, toujours des promesses, petit serpent, » rétorqua Harry, mais sans agressivité.

- C'est ce que vous pensez, » dit Severus avec un sourire en coin. « Je dis que je vais vous mettre à tous les deux une déculottée et vous apprendre le respect. » Il battit adroitement les cartes, les tendit à Harry pour qu'il coupe et distribue.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Harry se coucha et laissa Severus et Draco régler leurs affaires à deux.

- Alors, Dragon ? Oses-tu augmenter d'un gage ? »

Draco réfléchit. Il ne pouvait rien lire dans le visage ou les mains de son parrain. Il pouvait être en train de bluffer, et Draco savait par expérience qu'il n'y avait pas meilleur bluffeur que Severus Rogue. _Oh, et puis zut. Autant faire banqueroute._

- Suivi et je relance de deux, Oncle Sev.

- Téméraire ce soir, hein ? » Severus mit deux gages au centre de la table. « Mais il est temps d'en finir. Montre-moi ces cartes, risque-tout. »

Draco étala ses cartes sur la table.

- Full, Oncle Sev. Vois et pleure. » Il tendit la main vers la pile de gages.

- Pas si vite, filleul. » Severus tendit la main. « Un Full est une bonne main, c'est vrai. Mais rien ne bat un Dragon Wild. » Sur ce Severus révéla la meilleure main du jeu – cinq cartes de la même couleur, avec les deux dragons.

- Merlin ! Je ne peux pas le croire ! » Draco était bouche bée. Puis, à contrecœur, il tendit le tas de petits papiers à son parrain. « Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas ensorcelé les cartes ?

- Non, Draco, je n'ai pas besoin de tricher pour gagner. » Severus tendit le bras et donna une petite tape sur la tête du garçon. « Arrête de bouder, tu ne peux pas gagner à chaque fois.

- Je n'ai pas encore gagné ce soir. » grommela le Serpentard.

- La dernière fois que nous avons joué, tu m'as refait de la moitié de ma réserve de Chocogrenouilles et de Souris en sucre, » rétorqua Severus. « Une dernière fois, mais si tu perds n'en fais pas une affaire d'état.

- Je n'aime pas perdre.

- Personne n'aime perdre, mais ça nous arrive à tous, » répondit le maître des Potions en tendant le paquet à Draco pour qu'il distribue les cartes. « L'important est ta réaction. Les gens respectent un bon perdant, Draco. Se plaindre et bouder est bon pour un enfant de quatre ans. Rappelle toi, tu as presque toujours une seconde chance, et demain la chance te sourira peut-être. Distribue les cartes, M. Malefoy. »

Cette fois, il restèrent tous les trois dans la partie jusqu'au bout, et la Chance sourit et laissa Draco gagner pas seulement gagner, mais gagner le gage qu'il espérait, _Une journée au lit._

- Oh, Merlin ! Je suis doué ou quoi ? » dit-il d'un ton victorieux, serrant le papier contre son cœur, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- T'as eu de la chance, c'est tout, » marmonna Harry d'une voix traînante, avant de se tourner vers Severus. « Maintenant il va être insupportable, Papa.

- Seulement si tu le laisses faire, Harry, » dit Severus. Il laissa son filleul savourer encore un peu sa victoire avant de rompre l'enchantement en quelques mots.

- C'est l'heure d'aller au lit, Draco. Toi aussi, Harry. »

Les garçons grognèrent, mais savaient qu'il ne servait à rien de protester. Ils mirent leurs gages dans leurs poches et dirent bonne nuit à Severus avant de partir vers leur nouvelle chambre.

Alors qu'ils se mettaient au lit, Draco regarda Harry et dit :

- J'espère que tu ne ronfles pas, Rogue.

- J'en sais rien, parce que je n'ai jamais été capable de m'entendre, » répondit Harry. « Et alors, Malefoy ? Fais-toi apparaître des bouchons d'oreille ou place un Voile de Silence autour de ton lit.

- On n'a pas le droit d'utiliser les sorts de silence, tu te rappelles ? » Severus leur avait interdit de jeter ces sorts, disant que tout situation qui les nécessiterait n'était pas souhaitable.

- Alors tu ferais mieux d'espérer t'endormir avant moi ou de n'avoir pas besoin de bouchons, » lui dit Harry, grimpant dans son lit et enlevant ses lunettes. Pour une fois, il était assez fatigué pour s'endormir presque aussitôt.

Au contraire, Draco était agité et ne semblait pas capable de s'endormir, glissant enfin dans un sommeil léger une heure plus tard.

Peu après, Severus entra dans leur chambre, les trouva endormis, s'assura qu'ils étaient bien installés, et sortit. La soirée s'était mieux passée que ce à quoi il s'attendait, surtout avec l'après-midi désastreuse. Il espérait que cette solution marcherait, autrement sa seule option serait de séparer les garçons pour le reste de l'été.

Cependant, il pensait avoir enfin trouvé la bonne façon d'amener les deux rivaux à cesser de se battre et à commencer à voir qu'il existait entre eux plus de similarités que de différences. Il espérait que la proximité les encouragerait à parler d'avantage de leurs passés, car il savait qu'il avaient tous deux envie d'en savoir plus, mais aucun ne l'admettrait jamais. Tous deux avaient été profondément blessés par les parents et gardiens qui auraient dû les protéger et aimer, et ils avaient été forcés de grandir à toute vitesse pour remplir des destinées impossibles Harry en sauveur du monde sorcier et Draco en Mangemort exemplaire. Maintenant tous deux essayaient désespérément de se créer une nouvelle vie, un nouveau destin que héros ou mage noir.

Severus savait qu'ils s'appuieraient lourdement sur lui, cherchant de l'aide pour affronter l'obscurité qui les menaçait il les aiderait, mais il savait aussi qu'ils auraient besoin de plus que lui-même, ou que les amis qu'ils avaient choisis. _Ils ont besoin d'un frère, un qui les soutiendra quoi qu'il arrive, et reste auprès d'eux jusqu'à ce que toutes ces saloperies soient derrière nous. Si quelque chose m'arrivait, je veux qu'ils puissent compter l'un sur l'autre, comme moi je n'ai jamais pu le faire. J'aurais aimé avoir un frère à qui me confier, qui me donnerait des conseils, et me dirait que je suis un crétin. Si j'en avais eu un, je n'aurais peut-être pas écouté Lucius à la langue fourchue et je ne l'aurais peut-être pas suivi._

Il espérait que son instinct ne le trompait pas, et qu'il avait pris la bonne décision en les forçant à partager une chambre. _Jusqu'ici, ça va. Ils ne se sont pas encore entretués. Bon, ce n'est que la première nuit. D'ici la fin de la semaine, je devrai peut-être appel à un croque-mort. Merlin, j'espère que non. Ils semblaient mieux s'entendre ce soir. Peut-être est-ce un signe._ Le maître des Potions ricana, se moquant de son propre optimisme démesuré, et alla se retirer dans sa chambre, mettant son réveil à six heures, comme d'habitude. Il ne savait pas encore qu'il n'allait pas beaucoup dormir cette nuit là.

* * *

_Ils l'entouraient à nouveau, cercle de spectres noirs en robes sales et déchirées, vapeur montant dans leur sillage, suivis par un frisson glacé, surnaturel, qui changeait son sang en glace et son ventre en eau._

_- Le temps est venu… nous sommes ici pour toi… insolent ! » feula un Détraqueur, ses doigts osseux s'enroulant autour du voile fantomatique qui dissimulait son visage._

_- La Mort porte de nombreux visages… et Elle en a tourné un vers toi, Harry Potter ! » dit un autre, flottant vers lui pour le réduire à néant._

_Il était accroupi devant eux, impuissant, incapable de lancer un Patronus, l'esprit comme embourbé dans l'effroi et la douleur. Il ne pouvait pas trouver la moindre pensée agréable, le moindre souvenir de bonheur, d'un temps où il avait été aimé et protégé._

_- Pitié… pitié… fichez-moi la PAIX ! »_

_Il leva sa baguette, voulant lancer un Patronus avec son dernier souffle._

_Mais sa baguette se changea en cendres et une femme aux cheveux roux et aux yeux verts apparut devant lui, tendant les mains et suppliant :_

_- Pas mon Harry ! Prenez-moi, mais laissez mon bébé tranquille ! Pas Harry ! Noooon !_

_- Maman ! Laissez-la ! » s'entendit hurler Harry, essayant de la rejoindre, mais le sol l'avalait comme des sables mouvants et il vit, impuissant, un Détraqueur au masque de fer se détacher du groupe et s'avancer vers eux._

_- Ecarte-toi, femme ! Ecarte-toi ! » ordonna-t-il, arrachant son masque pour découvrir un horrible visage reptilien. « Moi, Lord Voldemort, te l'ordonne ! »_

_Puis il tendit les mains, attrapa Lily, colla sa bouche sur la sienne et aspira son âme._

_Harry regardait, hurlait encore et encore, griffant le sol à la recherche d'une prise._

_- Allons, allons, petit bébé Potter ! Ne pleure pas, bientôt tu vas rejoindre Maman, » ricana un autre Détraqueur. « J'espère que le ciel accepte même les avortons inutiles comme toi. » Puis il releva sa capuche et Harry vit son visage…_

_C'était Oncle Vernon._

_Ses lèvres épaisses tremblaient, il les lécha et s'avança vers Harry._

_- Ohh, je suis impatient de prendre ton âme, morveux ! Oui, après tout ce que j'ai subi à cause de toi, ce n'est que justice, saleté de Potter ! »_

_Harry leva un bras devant son visage et cria_

_- Laisse moi, pauvre enfoiré ! Laisse moi ! »_

_Le Détraqueur Vernon rit et fit un geste envers deux autres qui se tenaient près de son neveu prisonnier._

_- Enlevez vos masques et montrez-lui qui vous êtes. Puis tenez-le pendant que je le prendrai. »_

_Le plus proche repoussa sa capuche et révéla un visage familier._

_C'était James Potter._

_- Tu m'as trahi, Harry. Tu as choisi Rogue à ma place. Et voici ta punition. » Il agrippa le bras de Harry dans une poigne de fer, envoyant des flammes de douleur dans le bras du garçon par le contact glacé._

_L'autre Détraqueur dévoila son visage, c'était Dudley._

_- Je n'ai plus de père, Harry ! Il est mort à cause de TOI ! Toi et tes saletés d'amis monstres ! Tu ne mérites pas une autre famille ! Tout ce que tu mérites, c'est la mort ! »_

_Il attrapa Harry par l'autre bras et feula :_

_- Vas-y, embrasse-le ! Qu'il sente le goût du désespoir et connaisse la souffrance et le désespoir de souhaiter quelque chose qu'on n'aura jamais plus ! »_

_Harry se débattit, mais il ne pouvait pas se dégager de James et Dudley, et Vernon s'approchait encore, ses grosses lèvres s'ouvrant grand sur des crocs, rangée après rangée de crocs, pour s'accrocher à sa victime sans lui laisser la moindre chance._

_- Non ! Non ! NON ! » hurlait Harry. « Laissez-moi ! Maman ! Papa ! Aidez moi ! J'ai besoin de vous ! A L'AIDE ! »_

_Le Détraqueur Voldemort rejoignit Vernon, éclatant tous d'eux d'un rire moqueur devant ses tentatives de fuite._

_- Tu n'as aucune chance, morveux ! » feula le Détraqueur au visage reptilien. « Tes parents ne peuvent pas t'entendre… tu les as tués… ta famille est morte et tu vas les rejoindre ! »_

Draco se réveilla en sursaut, à cause du plus horrible hurlement qu'il avait jamais entendu, suivi par des gémissements pitoyables. Il pensa un instant que le manoir était hanté par un esprit frappeur ou un fantôme assassiné comme Mimi Geignarde. Mais l'histoire du Manoir ne mentionnait jamais de fantômes, malgré son âge vénérable, datant de Merlin. Les grognements étranges continuèrent et ils sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque.

- Bon sang, c'est _quoi_ ça ? » dit-il, cherchant sa baguette à tâtons sous son oreiller. « Lumos ! »

La pièce s'éclaira et Draco s'assit, regardant atour de lui avec méfiance. Severus lui avait dit que le manoir était protégé contre les maléfices, mais si quelque chose du royaume fae avait réussi à se faufiler ?

Non, il n'y avait rien dans la chambre à part lui… et Harry, qui se débattait sur son lit. C'était lui qui gémissait comme ça.

Draco le regarda, ne sachant comment réagir. Il avait déjà vu certains de ses camarades avoir un cauchemar, mais ils se réveillaient rapidement et pouvaient se rendormir, ou alors ils allaient voir Severus pour avoir une potion. Ça faisait presque cinq minutes maintenant.

_Oh, Merlin ! On dirait qu'il est en train de mourir… Je ferais peut-être mieux de le réveiller._

L'adolescent quitta à contrecœur son lit douillet, frissonnant quand l'air frais toucha ses jambes et ses bras nus. Il faisait chaud quand il s'était couché, et il n'avait rien mis d'autre qu'un short vert et un t-shirt _Allez les serpents !_ Il alla vers le lit de Harry, de l'autre côté de la pièce, lui attrapa l'épaule et secoua.

- Hé ! Rogue ! Tu rêves, réveille-toi ! »

Pas de réponse. Si possible, Harry commença à gémir encore plus fort, agitant violemment la tête.

- Harry ! C'est un rêve. Harry, réveille-toi ! » supplia-t-il, le secouant plus fort.

Harry hurla, mais Draco ne comprit rien, c'était complètement embrouillé, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent mais il ne semblait pas voir ce qui l'entourait. Il tremblait, et des larmes roulaient sur ses joues jusque sur son oreiller.

Cela terrifia Draco encore plus que le cri inarticulé. Il n'avait jamais vu personne dormir et rêver les yeux ouverts, ni pleurer dans leur sommeil. Il retira vivement sa main et fit un pas en arrière, les yeux ronds.

_Peut-être qu'il fait une crise. Je dois aller chercher Oncle Sev. Il saura quoi faire. C'est quoi, ces cauchemars où on pleure avec les yeux ouverts ? J'en ai fait quelques uns pas mal, avec Père et sa canne, mais jamais comme ça !_

Quand Harry recommença à gémir et grogner, Draco se retourna et sortit de la chambre, courant vers celle de Severus.

- Oncle Sev ! Oncle Sev, viens vite ! » cria-t-il, tapant sur la porte. « C'est Harry ! »

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un maître des Potions à moitié endormi, qui nouait en vitesse la ceinture d'une robe de chambre.

- Draco ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est Harry, Oncle Sev ! Il est… je sais pas… il fait un cauchemar et j'arrive pas à le réveiller. Il crie et il grogne et… et il pleure… » balbutia Draco.

Severus ne fit aucun commentaire et alla dans la chambre des garçons, suivi par Draco. Draco retourna sur son lit et se roula en boule, serrant son oreiller contre lui, et regarda si Severus arrivait à sortir Harry de son cauchemar.

Severus se pencha sur le lit, posant une main sur l'épaule de Harry et le secouant doucement. Il ne savait pas s'il devait réveiller son fils, parfois il était mieux de laisser le dormeur se réveiller de lui-même, surtout dans le cas d'un rêve violent.

Cependant, comme Draco, il ne supportait pas les cris et gémissements, et décida d'outrepasser l'avis des psychologues moldus. Il s'assit sur le lit et dit d'une voix ferme, un peu sévère :

- Harry Albus Rogue, réveille-toi ! C'est un rêve et tu dois te réveiller. »

Cependant, l'enfant ne se réveillait pas maintenant des petits gémissements et des marmonnements ressemblant à « non » et « à l'aide » sortaient de sa bouche. Severus le secoua un peu plus fort.

- Allez, fils… ce n'est pas réel… Harry, Harry, tout va bien… allez, bonhomme, réveille-toi ! »

Draco resta figé sur l'autre lit, se demandant si Harry était victime d'un sort pour continuer malgré les tentatives de Severus. _Peut-être que Oncle Sev devrait lui verser une bassine d'eau froide… Merlin sait que ça me réveille toujours, moi !_

Soudain, Harry se réveilla tout à fait, et la première chose qu'il vit fut son père assis en face de lui, l'amour et l'inquiétude marquant le visage habituellement sévère.

- T'es pas mort ! » murmura-t-il, se jetant contre le sorcier et le serrant dans ses bras minces, enfonçant son visage dans ses vêtements.

Severus resta sidéré un instant, Harry ne l'avait jamais touché de lui-même, en fait le garçon craignait les contacts, à cause des coups de Vernon. Severus était comme lui, à cause de la maltraitance par Tobias. C'était vraiment ironique, combien tous les deux avaient envie de contact physique, et combien ils avaient du mal à le demander.

Mais quelque chose s'était rompu en Harry ce soir, car il s'agrippait à Severus comme un petit singe et pleurait à chaudes larmes, de grands sanglots agitant son corps frêle comme un arbre en pleine tempête. Severus passa les bras autour de son fils et l'attira sur ses genoux.

- Harry… chut… tout va bien, je suis là… je suis là… » Il tapota maladroitement le dos du garçon, et comme ça ne semblait pas donner de résultat il commença à le caresser en petits cercles, passant son autre main dans les mèches noires. « N'aie pas peur, enfant… je suis là… juste là… chut… »

Harry continuait à pleurer comme un perdu, les larmes coulant abondamment, et Severus le tenait toujours contre lui, l'apaisant du mieux qu'il pouvait, le berçant doucement, lui répétant qu'il n'était pas seul. Il commençait à penser que ce torrent n'était pas dû seulement au cauchemar, aussi horrible ait-il pu être.

Non, c'était le résultat de la suppression de toutes les larmes et malheurs de plusieurs mois, peut-être années d'affilée. Severus avait agi de façon similaire et il avait fallu la mort de Lily pour que les murs qu'il avait construits s'effondrent et qu'il puisse pleurer et faire son deuil. Mais contrairement à Harry, il n'avait eu personne pour le réconforter alors qu'il pleurait, isolé au manoir.

Il changea légèrement Harry de position, le garçon était comme un sac de plomb dans ses bras, mais le tenait toujours férocement. Les sanglots se calmaient un peu, Harry réalisait que Severus était toujours là, et commençait à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

Ils étaient si concentré l'un sur l'autre qu'ils avaient complètement oublié le troisième participant, toujours assis sur son lit, regardant son parrain consoler Harry qui s'était complètement effondré. Draco n'avait pas la moindre envie de se moquer de l'autre garçon, dire qu'il était un bébé, ou même penser qu'il était une mauviette, laissant Severus le tenir ainsi, qui murmurait quelque chose que Draco ne pouvait pas entendre. Au lieu de ça, il ressentait de la pitié et de la sympathie pour son cousin, qui avait visiblement été blessé sérieusement dans le passé.

Draco s'y connaissait sur la douleur, c'était la première chose que son père lui avait appris, que la vie est faite de douleur. Apparemment, quelqu'un avait appris la même chose à Harry.

Severus soupira, et murmura un sort de Poids-Plume, car Harry se faisait lourd dans ses bras et il était fatigué, la journée avait été longue. Comme ça il pouvait le tenir facilement, et le sort prendrait fin de lui-même dans environ une heure. Puis il cala Harry sur sa hanche et se tourna pour voir si Draco dormait.

Il ne fut pas surpris de le trouver éveillé, le regardant d'un air inquiet.

- Draco, recouche-toi, » lui ordonna-t-il doucement. « Je garde Harry avec moi cette nuit, tu n'as pas à craindre qu'il te réveille encore.

- Ça va aller, il va bien ? » demanda Draco en baillant.

- Ça devrait aller. » Severus remit l'oreiller de Draco en place et dit au garçon de s'allonger et de pratiquer son passe-temps préféré.

Draco obéit et s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

_Un de moins, Severus. Voyons si mon autre fils s'endort aussi facilement._

Il sortit de la chambre avec Harry accroché à lui comme une sangsue, encore parcouru de rares sanglots. En arrivant dans sa chambre, il tenta de se dégager, mais le garçon refusa de lâcher prise. Poussant un soupir, Severus s'installa dans le fauteuil incliné dans un coin de la pièce et berça le garçon, chantonnant à voix basse.

Harry se calma enfin assez pour desserrer son étreinte, et Severus put l'amener jusqu'au lit et l'y installer. Il remarqua que même si les sanglots avaient stoppé, ses yeux semblaient encore un peu ailleurs, comme s'il n'était pas tout à fait sorti du pays des rêves.

- Tu as besoin d'une bonne dose de Sommeil sans Rêves, mon garçon, mais malheureusement je n'en ai plus. J'allais en préparer un chaudron aujourd'hui, mais votre dispute m'a interrompu et je pensais que ça attendrait demain, mais ça ne va pas t'aider maintenant, si ? »

Harry gémit et agrippa la main de Severus, comme s'il craignait que le sorcier disparaisse ou l'abandonne.

- D'accord, bonhomme. Je suppose que je vais devoir essayer de te faire dormir sans, même si ce sera difficile. »

Il fit apparaître un flacon de Filtre Calmant et persuada Harry d'en boire, jusqu'à ce que le garçon commence à tousser et vomisse la moitié de la mixture.

Heureusement Severus avait prévu un bassin, et il ne se fit pas salir cette fois.

- Oh, Harry. Tu es tellement nerveux que ça te donne des nausées. » Severus soupira, passant un linge sur le visage de son fils et le tenant au dessus du bassin jusqu'à ce que la crise passe.

- Voilà. Doucement, assieds-toi. » Severus l'aida à s'asseoir et lui donna deux cuillères de potion anti nausées.

Harry se détendit après cela. Severus fit disparaître le bassin et s'allongea à côté de son fils, attirant sa tête sur son épaule. Pendant tout ce temps, Harry n'avait pas dit un mot, même si Severus était certain qu'il avait conscience de sa présence. Le choc et la honte devaient le rendre muet, songea le maître des Potions.

Mais ce n'était pas grave, comme il l'avait dit à Harry l'autre nuit, il n'avait pas besoin de mots pour communiquer.

- Tu as besoin de sommeil, fils, et moi aussi, » commença-t-il lentement. « Essayons de fermer les yeux et d'imaginer une prairie paisible. Il y pousse des lys magnifiques et des boutons d'or. Des abeilles et des papillons sont en train de les butiner. Le soleil brille. Est-ce que tu sens le soleil, Harry ? Oui ? Bien. Le soleil va chasser les ombres. Une biche et son faon viennent d'entrer dans la prairie. Ils broutent les pousses tendres et boivent dans le ruisseau cristallin. » Severus continua à décrire la prairie imaginaire, une technique de méditation qu'il avait apprise.

Quand il en fut arrivé à la description des taches du faon, Harry dormait, à bout de forces.

- Grâces soient rendues à Merlin et tous les saints ! » soupira le professeur épuisé.

Il tourna légèrement la tête et s'endormit aussitôt, bercé par le doux souffle de son fils.

**A suivre**

Alors, que pensez-vous du poker sorcier ? Et du cauchemar de Harry ? Avez-vous remarqué une petite chose ?

À… dès que possible. Parfois j'ai une patate d'enfer et je traduis 5 pages d'une traite, parfois ça ne veut pas venir. Vu que l'auteur écrit toujours (46 chapitres dans la suite de cette histoire…), j'en ai encore pour looooongtemps.


	15. Honte et envie

**15 : Honte et Envie**

Malgré l'interruption de la nuit précédente, Severus réussit à se réveiller comme d'habitude à six heures du matin. Il était habitué à se lever encore plus tôt que ça pendant l'année scolaire, mais en été il s'accordait une heure de plus, et ces derniers temps son corps lui disait qu'il avait vraiment besoin de cette heure de plus. Il fut soulagé de trouver Harry paisiblement endormi, et alla prendre une douche et s'habiller, se demandant s'il devait insister pour que le garçon lui raconte son cauchemar, comme il l'avait fait la dernière fois.

Il avait le sentiment que ce cauchemar avait été un peu différent des autres, car les rêves précédents avaient provoqué des crises d'angoisse, alors que celui-là avait déclenché chez Harry une réaction de chagrin, plus que de terreur, malgré les nausées qui avaient suivi. Severus aurait aimé en savoir plus sur la psychologie de l'adolescent traumatisé, mais son domaine, c'était les potions, pas l'esprit humain. Il décida cependant d'examiner la bibliothèque à la recherche d'ouvrages que les propriétaires précédents auraient acheté. Il était à peu près sûr qu'il y en eût, car les héritiers du manoir étaient cultivés et plus d'un était venu y vivre après avoir vécu en société moldue.

Cependant, Severus savait que la meilleure méthode thérapeutique était de parler, de dire ce qui faisait peur ou gênait le simple fait de dire les choses soulageait une bonne partie de la tension, et Harry avait grand besoin de cette détente, pas seulement après un cauchemar, mais de façon générale. Il essaierait d'encourager son fils à s'ouvrir d'avantage, et espérait que Harry accepterait mais dans le cas contraire Severus ne le brusquerait pas. Il voulait que Harry vienne à lui, mais le forcer à révéler des choses à la fois personnelles et douloureuses en envahissant son esprit avec la Légilimencie ou le Véritasérum.

Severus lui-même n'était pas du genre à se confier et n'avait ouvert son cœur qu'à très peu, mais une de ces élus était Lily, et l'autre Harry. Draco savait un peu de son passé, mais il n'avait pas osé lui en dire trop, de peur que cela parvienne à Lucius. Pas que Draco l'aurait trahi volontairement, mais Lucius n'aurait pas hésité à utiliser des méthodes violentes sur sa progéniture pour avoir des information, et Severus n'avait pas voulu prendre le risque. Maintenant, cependant, c'était une autre histoire.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, avec une chemise grise, un pantalon noir et des mocassins noirs, il trouva Harry toujours profondément endormi, épuisé. Il le laissa et alla réveiller Draco pour qu'il prépare le petit déjeuner.

Draco, Severus le savait très bien, en tant que roi des adolescents paresseux et geignards, n'aimait pas se faire réveiller à sept heures du matin. Il se retourna quand Severus le secoua et l'appela, enfonçant sa tête dans son oreiller.

- Mmm… encore dix minutes… j'suis trop fatigué pour me lever, Oncle Sev. Aie pitié de moi.

- Draco, debout. Tu as des corvées à faire et plus vite tu te lèveras, plus vite tu auras fini et plus tôt tu pourras faire une sieste.

Le garçon marmonna dans son oreiller quelque chose à propos des maîtres de Potions diaboliques et des parrains sadiques et refusa de bouger, jusqu'à ce que Severus arrache les couvertures et dise d'une voix soyeuse :

- Je compte jusqu'à dix, si tu ne t'es pas levé, je conjure un Matin Spécial rien que pour toi, mon cher filleul rebelle.

Draco grogna.

- Oh, _allez, _Oncle Sev ! C'est pas juste ! J'ai à peine dormi la nuit dernière à cause de Harry et maintenant tu veux que je me lève à l'aube. C'est quoi ici, l'école des Aurors ? » Il leva un bras en travers de son visage et essaya de récupérer les couvertures, mais Severus ne le laissa pas faire, et commença à compter à voix haute.

Draco entendit la nuance de menace dans la voix de son parrain, soupira et se força à ouvrir les yeux. _Allez, avant qu'il fasse apparaître cette bassine d'eau_, s'encouragea-t-il, s'asseyant lentement et regardant son père adoptif d'un air noir.

- Tu es cruel.

- Et tu es geignard, » répliqua Severus. « Allez, Dragon. C'est ton tour de faire le petit déjeuner ce matin.

- Pourquoi ? » grogna Draco, se hissant sur ses pieds. « Harry cuisine mieux que moi.

- C'est pour ça que tu vas faire le repas ce matin, pour apprendre à préparer autre chose que du thé et du pain grillé. Ce n'est pas si dur, tu es assez intelligent pour apprendre vite, _si_ tu t'appliques. »

Draco fit la grimace quand Severus eut tourné le dos.

- Et si je veux pas m'appliquer ? » marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

- Excuse-moi ? » Severus fit demi-tour et regarda le garçon d'un air sévère.

- Rien… monsieur, » répondit Draco, boudeur. « Où est Harry ?

- Il dort. » Severus partit vers la cuisine.

Le jeune Malefoy avança en traînant les pieds, pensant avec rancune que ce n'était vraiment pas juste de se faire tirer hors du lit à une heure indue, alors que c'était de la faute de Harry s'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit précédente, et d'être forcé à faire le petit déjeuner. Son parrain était un vieux serpent sadique qui préférait visiblement son fils biologique à son filleul, ou alors Harry aurait été réveillé aussi, cauchemar ou pas cauchemar. _Sale petit bébé chouchouté ! C'est bien vrai, ce proverbe – la voix du sang parle toujours plus fort._

Severus le surveilla alors que Draco préparait des crêpes et faisait cuire du bacon et des oeufs brouillés. Les recettes n'étaient pas difficiles, c'était le tempo qui était difficile à suivre, mais Severus gardait un œil sur l'horloge, afin que son filleul ne réduise pas tout en cendres.

Le temps que les crêpes et le bacon soient cuits, Harry s'était réveillé et était descendu dans la cuisine. Il n'avait aucune envie de sortir du lit ou de venir manger, mais il s'était forcé, sachant que sinon son père serait venu le chercher, et il ne voulait pas que Severus pense qu'il était un bébé – enfin, pas plus que ce qu'il pensait déjà après la nuit dernière.

Il retint un tressaillement en pensant à comment il avait sangloté et s'était accroché à son père comme un petit enfant. Il sentit ses joues s'enflammer, la honte et l'embarras l'envahissant. Merlin, il s'était effondré devant Severus et _Draco_. Ils devaient penser qu'il était la pire mauviette du monde, une fillette tout juste bonne à pleurer. Il baissa la tête vers la table, observant les nœuds du bois, ne levant pas le nez même quand Draco fit léviter les plats jusque sur la table et que Severus posa devant lui un verre de jus de grenade et une assiette avec des œufs, du jambon et une crêpe.

- Harry, ça serait bien que tu manges un peu, » dit doucement son père.

- Oui, monsieur, » dit-il d'une voix atone, les yeux rivés sur la table.

Un silence malaisé s'empara de la table, aucun ne sachant quoi dire, et ne disant donc rien, mangeant en silence.

Draco ne savait pas trop quoi penser vis-à-vis de Harry. Il était un peu triste pour l'autre garçon, mais une autre partie de son caractère, la partie égoïste, en voulait à Harry de bénéficier de toute l'attention de Severus, alors qu'auparavant c'était lui seul qui y avait droit. Fils unique et gâté de parents riches, Draco n'avait pas l'habitude de devoir partager l'attention de son entourage, et l'aiguillon de l'envie le piquait avec insistance, se montrant plus fort que la compassion qu'il avait ressentie la nuit précédente.

Il enfonça sa fourchette dans sa crêpe, imaginant que c'était le petit cul du chouchou, et malgré sa mauvaise humeur, il dut admettre que c'était plutôt bon. Peut-être que Severus avait raison, il pourrait apprendre à cuisiner.

Harry picorait son repas, incapable de regarder Draco ou Severus, la honte transformant le contenu de son assiette en sciure humide. Il sirota prudemment le jus, mâchonnant un bout de crêpe et de jambon, espérant que son estomac accepterait de les garder. Heureusement, son anxiété était moins forte que la nuit précédente, et il réussit à finir le repas sans vomir.

Severus remarqua que son fils ne mangeait presque pas, mais décida de ne pas s'en occuper. Harry souffrait de malnutrition, c'était exact, mais un mauvais repas n'allait pas le tuer. Peut-être que son appétit lui reviendrait dans la journée, après ses corvées. Il devrait commencer à préparer la potion de Sommeil sans Rêves, il fallait presque une journée entière pour préparer un chaudron, et ce n'était pas le genre d'élixirs où on pouvait sauter des étapes. Il envisagea un instant de demander à Harry de l'accompagner, comme ça il pourrait peut-être l'encourager à parler, puis repoussa l'idée. La potion de Sommeil sans Rêves était un travail de haut niveau, et même si Severus l'avait déjà fait cent fois, il ne pouvait pas se laisser distraire pendant la préparation écouter son fils entrait sans hésitation dans la catégorie des distractions, et il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir se concentrer et de rater la potion.

C'était une erreur qu'il n'avait pas le luxe de pouvoir commettre, Harry avait vraiment besoin de la potion, et Severus était le seul capable de la préparer. Il ne pensait pas qu'ils pussent supporter une autre nuit comme la précédente. Finissant son jambon, le professeur s'éclaircit la voix et dit :

- Je vais dans mon laboratoire préparer de la potion de Sommeil sans Rêves, et je dois être tranquille pour deux heures, après vous pourrez venir me voir, si vous avez des questions à propos de vos corvées. J'ai mis une nouvelle liste sur le mur, mais ce matin je veux que vous restiez dans la maison, n'allez pas dehors, et nettoyez la cuisine et le salon arrière. Et quand je dis propre, c'est du sol au plafond, pas de désordre sous le canapé ou de poussière sous les tapis. »

Harry hocha la tête, sans envie de lancer une discussion sur le nettoyage d'une pièce qu'ils n'avaient pas utilisée et n'utiliseraient probablement jamais. Le salon arrière était une pièce où un femme pouvait recevoir des invités, leur offrir du thé et des petits gâteaux et disputer une partie de canasta. Il y avait du papier peint fleuri, un tapis oriental rose, et des meubles d'époque victorienne. C'était le genre de pièce que Tante Pétunia adorerait. C'était aussi d'une saleté répugnante, plein de poussière, car ça n'avait pas été nettoyé depuis des années.

Evidemment, Draco protesta.

- Oncle Sev, pourquoi on devrait nettoyer une pièce dont on ne se sert jamais ? Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fiche de si c'est sale, personne n'y va. C'est juste pour nous donner du boulot. »

Severus offrit un son filleul un léger sourire en coin.

- Exactement, Draco. Vous occuper afin que vous ne fassiez pas de bêtise pendant un moment. La cuisine et le salon devraient vous garder occupés jusqu'à ce que les deux premières heures de préparation soient terminées, sinon plus. Alors plus de questions, faites ce que je vous dis. »

Sur ce, il se leva et transplana dans son laboratoire pour préparer le précieux élixir.

Draco poussa un soupir de martyr et grogna :

- Nettoyer la cuisine, nettoyer le salon, nettoyer toute la baraque tant qu'on y est. Par les couilles de Merlin, Sev, j'aurais jamais pensé que quand je viendrais vivre avec toi, je deviendrais Dobby. »

Il leva sa baguette, et le couvert du petit-déjeuner lévita jusqu'à l'évier.

- Je lave, tu ranges, » ordonna-t-il à son cousin silencieux, qui se contenta de hocher la tête.

Draco entama la vaisselle, et comme ils n'étaient que trois, ce fut vite fini. Ils passèrent le balai et la serpillière par terre. Ils l'avaient fait la veille, donc le sol n'était pas sale, et en quinze minutes la cuisine était impeccablement propre, conformément aux exigences de Severus.

Pendant tout ce temps, Harry n'avait pas prononcé un mot, mais faisait ce que Draco lui disait, préférant laisser le Serpentard décider. Il le suivit dans l'aile est jusqu'au salon, qui sentait la poussière et le renfermé.

- Beh ! On peut faire confiance à Oncle Sev pour nous filer une des pièces les plus crades de cette baraque. » Draco examina la pièce, dégoûté. Plusieurs centimètres de poussière recouvraient les meubles et le sol, et l'air en était encombré. « Comment on est censés nettoyer ça en deux heures ? C'est impossible.

- Il a jamais dit qu'on devait avoir fini dans deux heures, » dit Harry, ouvrit enfin la bouche. « Il a juste dit qu'il aurait fini la première partie de la préparation de la potion d'ici là.

- Comme c'est gentil de sa part, » dit le Serpentard en plissant le nez. « Parce que ça va nous prendre toute la journée pour nettoyer ce dépotoir comme M. Perfectionniste le veut. »

Harry haussa les épaules. Personnellement, il ne trouvait aucune corvée meilleure ou pire que ce qu'il avait dû faire chez les Dursley, à part qu'il n'avait pas à craindre que Severus le batte s'il n'avait pas fini son travail. Il remonta ses manches et prit un plumeau que Draco avait fait venir depuis le placard à balais.

Draco trouvait le silence et la docilité apparente de Harry très ennuyants. Il préférait quand Harry se disputait avec lui, au moins c'était intéressant.

- Je parie que t'as l'habitude de ce genre de trucs, hein, Rogue ? Tes Moldus n'avaient pas de serviteurs, si ? »

Harry frottait une table basse pour enlever la poussière.

- Non.

- C'est ça. Ils en avaient pas besoin avec toi, hein ? Te faire nettoyer était probablement moins cher et plus pratique, tu travaillais pour rien et tu étais toujours là. Comme Dobby. »

Le souvenir du pauvre elfe de maison maltraité sortit Harry de son apathie.

- Ouais, comme Dobby, que tu as battu et torturé pendant des années, Draco. Fier de toi ?

- Hé, j'ai jamais demandé à avoir un elfe, c'est comme ça que ça se fait dans les familles sang-pur. Et pour information, M. Parfait, je n'ai jamais touché Dobby.

- Pas besoin, tu l'as conditionné à se punir lui-même quand il désobéissait ou disait du mal de toi.

- C'est le lien qui veut ça, j'ai rien à voir là-dedans, » signala Draco. « Un elfe de maison est forcé à ne jamais faire du mal ou insulter la famille à laquelle il est lié. C'est comme ça depuis… je sais pas… des siècles. C'est une sécurité, parce que les elfes ont pas mal de magie naturelle.

- Si vous les traitiez correctement, au lieu de les traiter comme des esclaves, vous n'auriez peut-être pas besoin du lien, » affirma Harry.

- Humpf ! Tu n'y comprends rien. Les elfes veulent être liés à une famille. S'ils ne le sont pas, ils sont malheureux. Ils aiment nous servir, t'as qu'à leur demander.

- Je ne te crois pas. Personne aime être un esclave. »

Draco roula des yeux.

- Ouais, tu t'y connais, c'est ça ? »

Harry se sentit rougir sous le ton moqueur de son cousin. Encore une chose qu'il devait subir.

- Et alors ? C'est pas parce que tu es le fils d'un salaud de riche que tu es meilleur que moi.

- Ah bon ? » ricana Draco. « Au moins je sais quel bout de la fourchette utiliser et fermer la bouche quand je mâche. »

Harry serra les mâchoires et s'écarta, comptant lentement jusqu'à vingt. _Ignore-le, Harry. Ignore-le. Il essaie de te provoquer, ne lui donne pas ce plaisir._ Il reprit son époussetage, passant soigneusement le plumeau dans les moulures du meuble.

- Alors, Rogue ? T'as perdu ta langue ? » insista Draco, agitant vigoureusement son plumeau la poussière vola en l'air et retomba doucement, brillant dans la lumière diffuse.

Harry continua à nettoyer, ignorant totalement son cousin.

- Ah, tu fais la gueule. Marrant, t'étais pas aussi silencieux la nuit dernière… tu m'as réveillé avec tes cris. Je parie qu'on pouvait t'entendre dans tout le pays. De quoi tu rêvais, d'ailleurs ? Tu te faisais déshériter par Oncle Sev ? Non ? Attends, je sais ! C'était… avoir un mauvais article sur toi dans la Gazette. Parce que ton image de héros en pâtirait tellement si les gens savaient la vérité… que leur héros est un gamin qui- »

Harry n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase de Draco, car il sortit brusquement de la pièce, lançant le plumeau et le chiffon par terre dans un rare mouvement de colère. Il ne pouvait plus supporter d'être dans la même pièce que ce petit crétin, et il savait que s'il ne sortait pas en vitesse, il allait casser la gueule de son cousin. Donc pour préserver l'harmonie, et ses fesses à l'abri de son père, Harry sortit, claquant la porte derrière lui avec un grand bruit.

Cinq secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et Draco sortit la tête, criant :

- Hé, où tu crois aller comme ça ? Reviens m'aider, crétin ! Je vais pas nettoyer cette pièce tout seul ! »

Harry continua à marcher, la mâchoire serrée et le dos rigide de fureur. Il fit semblant de ne pas entendre les cris de Draco et alla dans sa nouvelle chambre. Il se jeta sur son lit, furieux et triste, la honte lui tordant le ventre alors qu'il pensait au cauchemar qu'il avait eu, un rêve ridicule de Vernon et Dudley qui étaient des Détraqueurs et voulaient aspirer son âme. _Saletés de cauchemars_ ! pensa-t-il, furieux. Et connard de Draco aussi, à agir comme un petit crétin dédaigneux alors qu'il ne savait pas ce que c'était que vivre treize ans comme un esclave parmi des gens qui vous méprisaient. Enfin, Oncle Vernon l'avait méprisé, corrigea Harry. Pétunia avait seulement joué un rôle, la plupart du temps. Et Dudley n'était qu'un gros copieur, faisant tout ce que son salaud de père faisait.

Penser à Dudley fit revenir le cauchemar dans son esprit, et il frissonna en entendant de nouveau la voix de son cousin l'accusant _« C'est ta faute si mon père est mort ! C'est toi qui l'a tué ! »_

Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas. La rancune et la malveillance avaient tué Vernon, Harry était innocent. Il repoussa la voix de Dudley et se retourna sur son lit, enfonçant son visage dans son oreiller et rêvant de pouvoir s'endormir et ne jamais s'éveiller, se perdre dans des rêves où sa mère était vivante et où ils étaient une vraie famille. Car c'était ça, Harry le reconnaissait, qu'il avait toujours voulu, et la seule chose qu'il avait peur de ne jamais avoir, surtout maintenant. Quel homme voudrait de lui comme fils, un bébé trouillard qui se laissait dominer par des cauchemars ? Il était sûr que bientôt Severus se lasserait de lui et le renverrait, et alors Draco deviendrait son fils, son parfait petit Serpentard, pensa Harry avec dépit, donnant un coup de poing dans son oreiller.

* * *

Draco se morfondait dans le salon poussiéreux, rageur, en attendant que Harry revienne quand il aurait fini son caprice. Mais quand vingt-cinq minutes passèrent et que son cousin restait invisible, Draco lança son plumeau par terre et prononça une série de jurons. Comment Harry osait lui laisser tout le boulot ? Il se prenait pour qui, le seigneur du manoir ?

A cet instant les portes du salon s'ouvrirent et Draco bondit sur ses pieds, prêt à engueuler Harry pour l'avoir laissé tomber. Mais ce fut Severus qui entra, fronçant les sourcils en voyant le peu que Draco avait fait.

- C'est tout ? Essaies-tu de battre un record, un centimètre en dix minutes ? »

Draco se sentit rougir sous la remarque sarcastique de son parrain.

- C'est pas ma faute ! Ça fait une demi-heure que je nettoie tout seul parce que Harry est parti.

- Parti ?

- Oui, il a décidé qu'il en avait marre de nettoyer et il est parti, » dit Draco, laissant sous silence le fait que ses commentaires pouvaient avoir été une cause.

Severus plissa les lèvres.

- Je vais lui parler. Où est-il ?

- Euh… dans notre chambre, je crois. »

Severus sortit à grands pas de la pièce, ses robes noires claquant derrière lui, lançant par-dessus son épaule :

- Ne traîne pas, M. Malefoy, au travail ! »

Draco grogna et ramassa le plumeau. Saleté de vieux cafard des cachots !

* * *

Severus trouva Harry couché sur son lit, toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Le maître des Potions était prêt à sévèrement gronder le garçon pour avoir abandonné son travail, mais un regard sur les yeux défaits de Harry le fit revenir en arrière. Quels que soient les démons que Harry avait combattus la nuit dernière, ils étaient toujours avec lui.

Severus se contenta donc de demander :

- Harry, pourquoi n'es-tu pas en train de nettoyer comme je te l'ai demandé ? »

Harry sursauta en entendant la voix de son père, il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer, Severus bougeait comme un fantôme.

- Je dois vraiment répondre à ça ?

- Oui, à moins que tu veux que je suppose que tu as délibérément abandonné ton travail, auquel cas je n'aurai pas d'autre choix que te punir d'avantage pour ta désobéissance, » dit Severus.

Ses mots touchèrent une corde sensible et l'adolescent s'assit, criant :

- C'est ça, punis-moi et pas lui ! Après tout, c'est _lui_ que tu veux, le prince Serpentard, tu as choisi d'être son gardien. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui demander pourquoi je suis parti, Papa ?

- Je l'ai fait. Il m'a dit que tu étais parti et avais refusé de travailler avec lui.

- Exactement. Je _devais_ partir, autrement je lui aurais fait avaler ses dents, » dit Harry, hargneux.

- Pourquoi ? »

Harry tourna la tête vers le mur.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

- Harry, je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me parles pas. Je comprends que tu sois gêné et embarrassé à propos de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit peut-être voudrais-tu m'en dire plus, je pense que ça a quelque chose à voir avec ce qui s'est passé avec Draco ? » encouragea Severus. _Allez, parle-moi, bon sang ! Laisse-moi t'aider._

Harry resta silencieux longtemps.

Severus s'assit et attendit patiemment.

Enfin, Harry dit à voix basse, sans regarder son père :

- Tu promets que tu ne te moqueras pas de moi ? Ou que tu ne penseras pas que je suis une mauviette ?

- Promis. Il n'y aucune raison de rire de ce qui t'arrive, Harry. Ces cauchemars et les crises d'angoisse sont la preuve qu'il y a un traumatisme quelque part en toi, et tu dois m'en parler avant de faire une dépression, ou pire. Si tu n'as pas envie de m'en parler, je peux peut-être trouver un thérapeute.

- Non ! J'ai pas besoin d'un psy, papa. Je suis pas fou. Je suis juste… » il avala sa salive, luttant contre des larmes soudaines. Il réussit enfin à dire « J'ai juste peur de… me retrouver tout seul… sans famille… C'est de ça que j'ai rêvé cette nuit… les Détraqueurs m'entouraient et ils ont enlevé leurs capuches et… j'ai vu leurs visages…

- De quoi avaient-ils l'air ?

- Un était… c'était Voldemort. Je l'ai vu tuer maman. L'autre était Oncle Vernon… et Dudley… et James… il a dit que je l'avais trahi, et Dudley a dit que j'avais tué son père… et Oncle Vernon a dit que je mourrais tout seul et il a essayé de m'Embrasser. J'ai appelé au secours, mais tu n'étais pas là, et j'étais tout seul. Perdu dans le noir. » Sa voix s'éteignit et il ferma les yeux.

- Harry, que veux-tu dire, James a dit que tu l'avais trahi ? Voulais-tu dire que Lily l'avait trahi ?

- Non. Il a dit que c'est moi qui l'ai trahi. Parce que je t'ai choisi à sa place.

- Ah. As-tu le sentiment que le fait que sois ton père est une traîtrise envers l'affection que James avait pour toi ? »

Harry secoua rapidement la tête.

- Non ! Je… je me souviens même pas de lui. Je veux que ce soit toi mon père… c'est ça le problème. Je veux que tu sois là et j'ai peur… peur…

- Peur de quoi ? Que je te laisse ?

- Ça et… que tu ne voudras plus de moi.

- Pourquoi penses-tu ça ? Tu es mon fils, bien sûr que je veux de toi.

- Même si je suis complètement déglingué ? Et que tu as Draco maintenant ? » demanda Harry d'une petite voix.

- Harry, tu as des problèmes à régler, mais tu n'es certainement pas… complètement déglingué, comme tu dis. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, je ne te laisserai jamais seul, je ferai de mon mieux pour être toujours près de toi. Quant à Draco, c'est mon fils adoptif, et il n'y a rien de mal à avoir deux fils, car je vous aime de la même façon.

- Tu le jures ?

- Je te donne ma parole de sorcier, Harry Albus Rogue, que je vous aime toi et Draco autant l'un que l'autre, » répondit immédiatement Severus.

Harry regarda dans les yeux sombres de son père et vit que c'était vrai. Il n'avait pas perdu l'amour de son père. Il avait toujours été là. Il se détourna pour cacher ses larmes de soulagement.

Un instant plus tard, il sentit une longue main serrer doucement son épaule.

- Ça va ? »

Il hocha la tête, reniflant.

Severus passa doucement un bras autour de lui et Harry enfonça sa tête dans son épaule, pleurant encore quelques minutes.

- Désolé. Je voulais pas agir comme une mauviette.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Harry. Il n'y a aucune honte à pleurer. C'est ta mère qui me l'a appris, » murmura le professeur à l'oreille de son fils. Il caressa les cheveux de Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son fils se détendre. Ils restèrent comme ça plusieurs minutes, puis son fils se dégagea. Severus revint au sujet précédent, la raison pour laquelle il était monté.

- Alors, que s'est-il passé avec Draco ?

Harry rougit, puis prit son courage à deux mains.

- Il a commencé à faire des remarques et ça m'a énervé. J'ai essayé de l'ignorer, comme tu m'as dit de faire, mais je n'en pouvais plus, alors je suis parti. Je me suis dit que c'était mieux que de lui casser la figure et me faire punir.

- Je vois. Tu as bien fait, tu as agi avec maturité, » le félicita Severus. « Cependant, la punition est toujours en cours et tu dois finir tes corvées. Je vais parler avec Draco pendant que tu reprendras le nettoyage.

- D'accord, papa. »

Harry et Severus revinrent dans le salon, où il restait beaucoup de travail, même si Draco avait enfin commencé à s'y mettre sérieusement. Le garçon leva la tête de la cheminée et retint un sourire triomphant en voyant Harry entrer, suivi de Severus. Il se demanda sir Severus avait puni Harry pour s'être défilé comme ça.

Mais son sourire s'effaça quand Severus le regarda d'un air sévère et dit :

- Draco, j'ai deux mots à te dire. Maintenant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu le sais très bien, jeune homme. Viens. »

Draco suivit Severus hors du salon poussiéreux, époussetant ses vêtements. Severus attendit qu'ils aient rejoint la chambre des garçons avant de commencer à le gronder pour s'être moqué de Harry.

Draco rougit, sachant qu'il méritait le sermon, mais encore hargneux et jaloux.

- Tu prends toujours son parti à lui, Oncle Sev ! » dit-il, accusateur. « C'est parce qu'il est ton vrai fils et moi pas ? La voix du sang parle plus fort, hein ? Je devrais pas être surpris. On préfère toujours sa famille.

- Draco, je ne préfère pas Harry.

- Si. Il a dormi avec toi, alors que tu m'as tiré du lit aux aurores ce matin. Il a le droit de se défiler et de me laisser tout le boulot, tu ne lui dis rien et moi, tu m'engueules. C'est pas juste !

- Draco, tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est toi qui as commencé la dispute d'aujourd'hui, alors ne joue pas les innocents. Ce que tu as dit était méchant et déplacé. Est-ce que tu essaies de t'attirer plus d'ennuis, M. Malefoy ? J'aurais pensé qu'après hier, tu ferais particulièrement attention, et au lieu de ça je découvre que tu harcèles Harry.

- Hier, c'est lui qui a commencé et tu ne l'as pas grondé comme ça. Comment ça se fait ?

- J'ai fait pire, j'ai pris son balai.

- Et alors ? Tu as pris le mien aussi et ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger autant que pour lui.

- Draco, ne sois pas ridicule. Je n'aime pas avoir à vous punir, mais la punition est méritée, point final. Vous vous êtes mis dans cette situation, maintenant vous en subissez les conséquences. » Severus soupira, reconnaissant dans les protestations de Draco la même vulnérabilité et la même rancune que chez Harry. « Je vais te dire ce que j'ai dit à Harry. Tu n'as aucune raison de penser que je ne vais plus t'aimer parce que j'ai un autre fils. Beaucoup de parents ont plus d'un enfant, et ils les aiment de la même manière.

- C'est ce qu'ils racontent, mais c'est pas vrai. On aime toujours plus ses propres enfants que ceux adoptifs ou par mariage. C'est mon père qui me l'a dit. »

Severus soupira.

- Draco, ton père est un salopard sang-pur raciste qui ne connait rien à l'éducation des enfants. Ce n'est vraiment pas le meilleur exemple. Tu sais toi-même qu'il n'a de soin que pour une seule personne, lui-même. C'est un égoïste incapable de partager quoi que ce soit, amour ou argent.

- Je sais, mais… il est de toi et…

- Draco, tu me connais depuis que tu portes des langes. Rien ni personne ne pourra jamais te remplacer, dragonnet. Harry est mon fils biologique, mais tu es mon fils par choix et je t'aime autant. »

Draco le regarda d'un air hésitant, jusqu'à ce que Severus s'avance vers lui et le serra dans ses bras. Draco se détendit contre lui, respirant l'odeur d'herbes et d'épices, l'odeur du maître des Potions. Il aurait dû savoir qu'il ne pouvait pas se fier à Lucius, c'était un menteur et un manipulateur qui ne reculait devant rien pour arriver à ses fins, et il n'avait pas aimé que Draco commence à préférer son parrain à lui.

- Je t'ai toujours voulu comme père, » murmura-t-il dans les robes de Severus.

- Je sais. Et tu m'as maintenant, alors tu devrais être content, pas amer et jaloux. » Severus tapota son dos, comme il l'avait fait pour Harry.

Après un bon moment, Draco s'écarta, et Severus dit, d'une voix plus sévère :

- Cependant, cela n'excuse pas ton comportement, et tu as gagné plus de corvées et un après-midi à prélever des rates de souris et des ovaires de grenouilles.

- Beurk ! Oncle Sev, c'est méchant !

- Comme ce que tu as dit à Harry. La prochaine fois réfléchis avant d'ouvrir la bouche, tu t'éviteras des ennuis. Allons, tu dois des excuses à Harry et tu vas l'aider à finir le salon.

- Oui, Oncle Sev. »

Deux minutes plus tard, Draco était de nouveau avec Harry, époussetant, balayant, cirant. Il avait présenté des excuses pour ses commentaires et Harry avait fait de même pour son absence. Severus les regarda encore un moment avant de redescendre pour sa potion, qui devait écumer doucement encore une heure. Il espérait que ses petites discussions avec les garçons avaient enfin mis fin à la rancune et à la jalousie à son sujet, et avait aidé Harry à surmonter sa peur de perdre sa famille.

Mais si ce n'était pas le cas, il répéterait la leçon, jusqu'à ce que ses fils aient compris qu'il était sincère, car un Rogue était toujours fidèle à sa parole.

**A suivre**

Prochain chapitre : Draco révèle ce qu'était grandir au manoir Malefoy en tant qu'héritier d'un Mangemort.

Euh, ça fait plusieurs chapitres que j'hésite, mais là je craque un peu : par pitié, dans vos reviews, _ne résumez pas le chapitre_. Je le connais, je l'ai lu, encore lu, traduit, et relu encore une fois ou deux. Je ne vous demande pas un test de connaissances, je vous demande de me dire ce que vous en _pensez_. Les personnages sont-ils conformes aux livres ? Voudriez-vous avoir un père comme Severus ? Quel est votre passage préféré (moi c'est la discussion Severus/Draco) ? Avez-vous chopé le petit détail cette fois et qu'en dites-vous ?


	16. Le fils du Mangemort

**16 : Le fils du Mangemort**

- Tu dois faire de plus petits morceaux avec les racines d'acacia, Harry, expliqua Draco, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de son cousin. Trois jours s'étaient écoulé depuis le cauchemar, et ils étaient dans le labo de Severus, en train de couper des racines et de broyer des plantes pour différents philtres et potions.

- Pourquoi ? Ça m'a l'air assez petit. Harry regarda les racines en fronçant les sourcils.

- Franchement, Rogue, comment tu es arrivé en troisième année si tu ne sais pas couper des racines ? Le Serpentard roula des yeux.

- J'ai demandé à Hermione de m'aider, avoua Harry avec un sourire rusé.

- Oh ? Et tu as le culot de m'accuser, _moi_ de tricher ? dit Draco, agitant le doigt d'un air sévère. Mauvais élève, demander à ton amie obsédée des études de faire ton travail de labo à ta place. Que dirait ton père ?

- Je sais pas. Et je n'ai pas envie qu'il trouve, alors lui dis rien, Draco, d'accord ? Il est déjà assez sur mon dos comme ça, s'il apprend que Hermione m'a aidé à passer la plupart des contrôles, il va me mettre des T partout et me faire recommencer l'année.

- Ouais, ça serait le genre d'Oncle Sev, acquiesça Draco en gloussant. Il prit le couteau des mains de Harry et découpa les racines en lamelles plus fines. Voilà ! Tu vois ? Ça doit ressembler à ça. Pigé ?

- Oui, professeur Malefoy, dit Harry d'un ton geignard. Désolé de ne pas avoir grandi avec un maître des Potions comme parrain et de ne pas savoir tout ça.

- Oh, me ressers pas cette excuse à la noix. Tu peux apprendre, Nullité, ton cerveau fonctionne. Enfin je crois.

- Très drôle. Cela dit, qui pourrait mieux le savoir que toi, avec tes deux copains débiles.

- Crabbe et Goyle ne sont pas si idiots que ça, protesta Draco. Ils sont juste… euh…

- Limités ? proposa Harry. Robotisés ? Des singes dans un corps humain ? Pourceaux à deux pattes ? Bercés trop près du mur ?

- Arrête ! Pitié ! Draco riait si fort qu'il tomba presque de son tabouret. Arrête, Rogue ! Quand il put cesser de rire, il se redressa et s'essuya les yeux. Tu sais, t'es plutôt doué quand tu t'y mets, Harry. Presque aussi sarcastique qu'un Serpentard.

- On se demande d'où je tiens ça, hein ? demanda Harry, impassible. Il reprit son couteau et recommença à couper les racines en morceaux plus petits. Mais sérieusement, _pourquoi_ tu traînes avec eux ? Parce que c'est drôle ? Parce qu'en comparaison t'as l'air d'un génie ? Je me doute que c'est pas pour la conversation.

- Non. Même s'ils ne sont pas si nuls quand on les connaît. Gregory peut parler d'autre chose que de nourriture, de temps en temps. Vincent, par contre, est dirigé par son estomac, il ne parle que de petit-déjeuner, déjeuner et dîner. Et je t'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas choisi de traîner avec eux, mon père m'a forcé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il était ami avec leurs pères. Tu sais ce que c'est, les Mangemorts ?

Harry secoua la tête.

- Non, pas vraiment. C'est quoi, une sorte de société secrète ?

- Mmm, je suppose qu'on peut dire ça. Les Mangemorts sont un grand groupe de sorciers, la plupart sang-pur, dévoués à la cause de Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom. Ils le suivent, suivent ses apprentissages, et la plupart sont mauvais comme des teignes. Mon père est un des membres les plus influents. Crabbe et Goyle Seniors sont des membres anciens aussi, et Père a décidé que je devais avoir des amis qui aient… les bonnes relations.

Harry eut une grimace de sympathie.

- Je te plaindrais presque. Il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas, Draco. Pourquoi c'est aussi important d'être un Sang-pur et pas un né de Moldus ? Ou un Sang-mêlé, comme mon père ?

Draco haussa un sourcil.

- Ça change tout, si tu es un fils de Mangemort, comme moi. C'est une question d'argent, de relations et de pouvoir. Les familles sang-pur étaient l'élite du monde magique, un peu comme la noblesse, je pense. On pourrait faire remonter notre arbre généalogique sur des siècles, jusqu'à Merlin, et quelques uns plus loin que ça, s'ils voulaient, mais Merlin est généralement considéré suffisant. Être sang-pur, ça signifie qu'on doit avoir le plus grand respect pour les liens de la magie et du sang, et être capable de faire presque n'importe quoi pour préserver cette pureté. Nous suivons les vieilles traditions, comme les Elfes de maison, et nous n'épousons que d'autres Sang-purs. Et nous avons obligation de, euh, produire des héritiers, et de les élever comme il sied à l'héritage et au Nom.

Harry regarda Draco d'un air désapprobateur.

- Ça a l'air tellement… tellement médiéval. Il y a aussi des mariages arrangés, tout ça ?

- Oh oui. En fait, je suis déjà promis à épouser Pansy Parkinson, dit Draco en faisant la grimace. Je ne supporte pas cette cruche, mais ce que je veux n'a aucune importance. Les Sang-purs se marient pour tisser des liens, comme les nobles, et Père avait besoin des relations commerciales de Nathan Parkinson. Donc ils ont fait un contrat quand je suis né, me promettant à Pansy, et voilà. Enfin, pour eux.

- Tu es _obligé_ de l'épouser ? demanda Harry, horrifié.

- Probablement pas, maintenant que Père est à Azkaban et que je suis considéré comme souillé suite à mon adoption par un Sang-mêlé qui hait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne pense pas que le vieux Parkinson me donnerait de l'eau si j'étais en feu, encore moins sa fille, merci à Merlin ! Draco sourit d'un air moqueur. S'il y a une bonne chose à être le pupille de Severus, c'est que je n'ai plus à faire des risettes à la Bouledogue. Je devais l'_embrasser_ et danser avec elle lors des fêtes que mes parents donnaient, et c'était écœurant !

Harry dut retenir son estomac.

- C'est… eurk… c'est dégueu. J'ai presque envie de te plaindre, Malefoy.

- Comment ça, _presque_ ? Je l'avais dans les pattes toute la soirée, à me baver dessus. Oh, Draco, tu es si beau ! Oh, Draco, tu peux m'apporter un autre verre de punch. Draco, chéri, allons danser le mambo ! Et je devais être poli, et l'emmener voir tout le monde et j'avais _horreur_ de ça ! Elle était barbante et elle me regardait avec des yeux de merlan frit, comme si elle était un chiot et que j'avais un biscuit.

Harry ne pouvait plus retenir ses gloussements. Draco soupira d'un air excédé.

- Oui, _toi_ ça te fait rire, Rogue. Et tu penses que c'était génial de vivre dans une famille comme la mienne, hein ? J'ai dû supporter Pansy à partir de cinq ans, et elle n'a pas beaucoup changé, tu peux me croire ! Une fois, quand on avait sept ans, j'ai essayé de la forcer à me laisser tranquille, je lui ai dit qu'elle était idiote ou un truc du genre, et elle s'est mise à pleurer. Elle a cafardé, bien sûr, et Père m'a forcé à présenter des excuses à genoux… après m'avoir fouetté pour avoir déshonoré le nom de Malefoy en étant impoli en public. Et je parle pas de trois tapes avec une cuillère. Je parle de coups de canne, jusqu'à ce que j'aie si mal que je pouvais à peine marcher. Tu penses toujours que je vivais dans le luxe, Rogue ?

Harry secoua la tête, ahuri. C'était la dernière chose qu'il s'était attendu à entendre.

- Je n'ai jamais… c'était ça que tu voulais dire, quand tu as dit que la punition de papa pour avoir utilisé le _kin-sa-dor_ sur moi, c'était pas beaucoup ?

- Oui. Draco était crispé. Comparé à Père… La punition d'Oncle Sev… ça m'a fait mal, mais ce n'était pas brutal. Et ce n'était pas la seule fois que Père m'a fouetté. Il… il a des idées très strictes de comment son fils devait se comporter et si je ne suivais pas ses règles…

Harry tressaillit.

- C'est vraiment… mal. Aucun parent ne devrait traiter un gamin comme ça. Ce n'est pas une punition, c'est de la maltraitance.

- Dis ça à mon père, dit Draco, amer.

- Et ta mère ? Elle était d'accord avec lui ?

- Mère est aussi obnubilée par les apparences que Père. C'est une Black et elle a autant de fierté qu'une Malefoy. Elle laissait Père décider de la plupart des choses, y compris la discipline. J'étais un fils, c'était lui qui me punissait, la plupart du temps. Si j'avais été une fille, ça aurait été elle. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne me punissait pas si je ne respectais pas une de ses règles. Mais elle n'utilisait pas les coups, elle me privait de sorties ou me confisquait des choses. Une ou deux fois, elle m'a donné des coups de badine sur les jambes, mais rien comparé à Père.

Draco eut un sourire de travers. Il revint à ses racines qu'il attaqua avec une vigueur redoublée et ne dit pas un mot pendant plusieurs minutes. Harry resta silencieux lui aussi, ne sachant pas s'il devait révéler son passé avec les Dursley. Il semblait qu'il avait mal jugé l'héritier Malefoy.

Après quelques minutes, Draco prit la parole à nouveau.

- Alors, tu ne tombes pas dans les pommes ? Je parie que tu croyais que je n'avais reçu la moindre claque, hein ? Tu pensais que je vivais comme un prince dans un conte de fées, non ?

- Un peu. Tu avais de l'argent et tu te conduisais toujours comme si tu étais mieux que tout le monde, dit Harry, sur la défensive.

- C'est comme ça que j'ai été élevé. Ça a été une des premières leçons que Père m'a données. Que les Sang-purs étaient supérieurs aux autres, en particulier les Moldus et les Sang de Bourbe. Et en tant que Sang-pur, je devais me conduire avec bienséance, retenue et respect envers les adultes. Sauf les Sang de Bourbe et les Moldus, bien sûr. Eux, j'avais le droit de les insulter. Comme j'ai fait avec Granger.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- C'était cruel de ta part.

- Elle m'énervait. Mais je suppose que oui. Et j'ai eu de la chance qu'Oncle Sev ne m'entende pas. Autrement il m'aurait savonné la bouche matin, midi et soir. C'est ce qu'il a fait la première fois que j'ai utilisé ce mot devant lui, quand j'étais chez lui. Je devais avoir huit ans et il voulait que j'aille discuter avec une de ses connaissances qui avait un fils sang-mêlé, et j'ai dit que je ne parlais pas aux Sang de Bourbe et aux gens comme eux. J'ai gardé le goût du savon pendant deux jours, et je n'ai plus jamais dit ce mot près de lui.

- On dirait que tu étais un sale gosse, Malefoy, le taquina Harry.

- Oh, et toi, non ? C'est ça. Peut-être que j'avais tout ce que je voulais, mais ça me coûtait cher. Père était derrière mon dos jour et nuit, pour être sûr que je savais ce que signifiait le prestige du nom Malefoy. L'air de Draco se fit plus sombre. En échange de la propriété, de la fortune et du prestige, je devais être son bras droit, et un membre fier du cercle des Mangemorts. Ensemble, nous allions faire ressurgir le règne et la gloire du Seigneur des Ténèbres, père et fils. C'était mon héritage, Rogue. Me prosterner aux pieds de Face de Serpent et lui lécher les bottes.

- Mais tu l'as défié.

- Pas ouvertement. Je serais mort si j'avais fait ça. Oncle Sev m'a aidé, c'est lui qui m'a convaincu que rien ne me forçait à être un sorcier noir, que je n'avais pas à prendre le mauvais chemin. Il m'a dit de faire semblant, de mentir, puis de suivre ma conscience. Il m'a appris que les préjugés n'étaient que la crainte d'un groupe envers un autre groupe, parce que différent. Quand Père m'a appris des maléfices et des sorts pour blesser, torturer ou tuer, Sev m'a appris des contre-sorts et des sorts de guérison. Quand Père m'a forcé à éviscérer un chien vivant, comme rituel d'entrée au cercle extérieur des Mangemorts, Severus m'a emmené chez lui après et m'a gardé avec lui alors que je lui vomissais dessus, m'a répété que je n'étais pas mauvais, même si ce que j'avais fait me rendait malade. Il a dit que je n'étais pas responsable des péchés de mon père. Il m'a sauvé, et je ne pourrai jamais en faire autant. Je suis le fils de mon père, je porte son nom et son sang, mais là où ça importe, là-dedans, dit-il en frappant sa poitrine, je ne suis le fils que de Severus Rogue.

Il avait dit ces derniers mots en levant fièrement la tête, comme un aigle observant son territoire, songea Harry.

- Je crois qu'après tout, tu n'es pas un sale gosse de riche pourri gâté, Draco.

- Il t'a fallu tout ce temps pour le découvrir ? renifla son cousin. Merlin, t'es idiot, Rogue. C'est bien un truc de Gryffondor, ça.

Harry lui fit une pichenette sur le bras.

- Mais tu restes un snob. J'ai failli être un Serpentard, tu sais. Le Choixpeau était prêt à me mettre dans ta maison.

Les sourcils de Draco grimpèrent dans ses cheveux.

- Raconte. Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans la maison des Lions, alors ?

- Je l'ai… euh… persuadé de me mettre à Gryffondor.

- Pourquoi ? Tu pensais que nous n'étions pas dignes de toi ? dit Draco, montant sur ses ergots.

- Non, c'était parce que Serpentard a la réputation d'être un maison de magie noire. Voldemort vient de là et je… je ne voulais pas être associé à lui.

- Oh, s'il te plaît ! feula un Draco furieux. Comme si les trois autres maisons n'avaient pas fourni leur part de bigots sang-pur à Voldemort ? On a une mauvaise réputation à cause d'un membre vraiment maléfique, mais personne ne veut tenir compte du fait que des anciens Serpentard détiennent aussi des positions influentes. Il y a des guérisseurs, des avocats, des juges Serpentard, il y a même eu un Ministre de la Magie il y a dix ans et des directeurs de Poudlard. Oncle Sev est un des ennemis de Voldemort les plus acharnés et il est _chef_ des Serpentard. Ça, c'est facile de montrer du doigt et de se moquer, de dire que l'ambition et la fierté mènent au mal, mais c'est faux. Qu'est-ce qu'on devient, sans ambition ? Rien ! Un gros tas de morve. Sans fierté, on est un paillasson, et tout le monde vous marche dessus. Je préférerais crever que vivre comme ça. Et on a du courage aussi, mais ce n'est pas le genre visible, comme chez vous. Le nôtre est discret, mais quand on nous appelle, on est là. Et une promesse faite est une promesse gardée. Toujours.

- Et quelles promesses as-tu faites, Draco ? demanda doucement Harry.

- Une seule, de ne jamais être comme mon père, dit le jeune sorcier. Et c'est une promesse que je compte garder jusqu'à ma mort, Harry. Je ne suis pas un traître, j'ai tourné le dos à la magie noire, ou je ne serais pas là en ce moment. Le manoir protège les siens, tu sais.

- Je sais. Harry fit un sourire prudent à son cousin. Je suis content que tu sois de notre côté, Malefoy.

- Pas la peine de le dire.

- Mais t'es quand même chiant, ajouta Harry avec un sourire moqueur.

- Et t'es toujours un idiot inconscient, qu'il faut toujours surveiller pour que tu ne te tues pas, rétorqua Draco.

- Ah, vraiment ? Et tu penses me surveiller, c'est ça ?

- Purée, non. C'est le boulot d'Oncle Sev, le pauvre. Moi, je reste à côté à te regarder et à te dire à quel point tu es crétin, en combattant le sorcier qui essaie de te dégommer.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai besoin de ton aide, Malefoy ?

- Parce que t'es archinul, Harry. Et tu as besoin de moi, par Merlin, tu as vraiment besoin de moi ! dit le Serpentard d'un air hautain, avant de donner tape sur la tête de Harry.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Pour empêcher ton héroïsme aveuglant de te tuer.

- Je n'ai pas d'héroïsme aveuglant.

- Non ? Alors comment tu appelles affronter un Basilic tout seul avec une vieille épée ? Ça me paraît plutôt héroïque.

- C'était l'épée de Godric Gryffondor et je n'avais pas le choix !

- C'est ça, excuse-toi ! Et puis toi, Weasley et Granger à récupérer la pierre philosophale tous seuls ? Trois héros, advienne que pourra. Vous avez eu du pot de ne pas y rester.

- Ah ouais, tu crois que tu aurais fait mieux ?

- Et comment. Je me serais assuré d'avoir du soutien, au cas où quelque chose tournerait mal. Tu vois, c'est la différence entre toi et moi, Harry. Je ne me précipite pas en priant le ciel. Je prévois des plans de secours, et si quelque chose foire, je peux m'en sortir.

- T'es un vrai génie, Malefoy. Tu veux quoi, une médaille ou une statue ?

- Les deux, comme tu demandes.

- Crétin arrogant.

- Imbécile héroïque.

- C'est celui qui le dit qui y est, Malefoy.

- La ferme, Harry !

Harry se mit à rire. Puis il reprit son mortier, du persil et une plante appelée séné. De la poudre de séné se colla à ses doigts et Draco le vit.

- Fais gaffe, Rogue. Ne t'en mets pas dans la bouche.

- Pourquoi ? C'est du poison ?

- Non, ricana le Serpentard. Le séné est un laxatif, manges-en trop et tu passeras la journée aux toilettes.

- Oh. Pour quelle potion on peut en avoir besoin ?

- Probablement un soin anti constipation. Oncle Sev fait toutes sortes de potions médicinales, parce qu'on ne sait jamais quand on peut en avoir besoin.

Harry doutait avoir besoin de _ce_ genre de potions dans l'immédiat, mais il versa soigneusement les poudres de persil et séné dans des petits flacons qu'il étiqueta. C'était bizarre, mais il avait eue une vraie conversation intéressante et un peu marrante avec Draco. C'était la première fois, dans ses souvenirs, qu'il s'entendait avec son collègue apprenti, et il se rendit compte que quand Malefoy n'était pas un sale arrogant, il était plutôt sympa.

_Oh mon Dieu ! Je ne peux pas croire ce que je viens de penser ! Moi, trouver Draco sympa ? Au secours ! Je crois que je suis sorti de mon corps. Qui suis-je et qu'est-il arrivé au vrai Harry ?_ Il jeta un regard en coin vers Draco, se demandant si le Serpentard ressentait la même chose.

Draco était occupé à broyer de la marjolaine et de la corne de bicorne, et rata le coup d'œil pensif de Harry. Même s'il n'aurait pas été tout à fait aussi étonné que ce que Harry aurait pu penser, car son opinion du maître des Potions se modifiait également. Lentement mais sûrement, les rivaux se rapprochaient, et commençaient à percevoir des similarités en plus des différences entre eux.

Quand les garçons eurent fini de couper et broyer toutes les plantes que Severus leur avait données, leurs mains les lançaient, leurs dos criaient grâce et ils mouraient de faim.

- On fait la course jusqu'à la cuisine, proposa Draco. Le dernier arrivé fait le repas du vainqueur.

- Tenu, dit Harry. Il agita sa baguette et le laboratoire fut instantanément nettoyé, comme selon les instructions de Severus. Puis Draco et lui s'accroupirent au début du couloir, comme des coureurs sur des starting-blocks.

- A vos marques. Prêts. PARTEZ ! lança Harry, démarrant comme une fusée.

Il était petit, mais s'il savait faire une chose, c'était courir après avoir été persécuté par Dudley et sa bande depuis qu'ils allaient à l'école, il avait de l'entraînement. Il dévala le couloir comme une flèche bleue.

Draco n'avait pas fait un départ aussi rapide, mais ses jambes étaient plus longues et il voulait gagner il rattrapa rapidement Harry et se maintint à sa hauteur.

Ils remontèrent les couloirs comme deux diables de Tasmanie, à pleine vitesse. Ils étaient presque arrivés à la cuisine quand Severus apparut soudain devant eux il se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour se faire un en-cas, après avoir passé la matinée dans la bibliothèque à lire des ouvrages sur les traumatismes de l'enfance et leurs traitements, à la recherche d'une solution pour débarrasser Harry de ses cauchemars.

Ni Harry ni Draco ne le virent avant qu'il soit trop tard.

Ils le percutèrent comme deux trains de marchandise, le renversant et le faisant tomber par terre. Trébuchant à leur tour, ils perdirent l'équilibre et se retrouvèrent tous les trois en un tas de bras et jambes emmêlés.

- Oh oh, murmura Harry, essayant de dégager son pied de sous Draco sans marcher sur son père. Euh… désolé, papa.

Severus tourna la tête et regarda son fils avec des yeux qui auraient pu fendre le verre.

- Harry Albus Rogue, pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce qui vous prend de courir comme des malades ?

- Euh… on faisait une course, répondit Draco, se frottant prudemment le genou il avait heurté le sol en tombant. Désolé, Oncle Sev. On ne t'a, euh, pas vu.

- Visiblement, dit Severus, réussissant à faire passer une énorme dose de sarcasme dans un seul mot. Dissimulant une grimace, le maître des Potions s'assit et dégagea Draco de ses jambes et Harry de ses genoux, non sans appliquer une tape sur l'arrière-train du Gryffondor, qui faisait une cible trop tentante.

- Hé ! cria Harry. C'était un accident, papa.

- Fais pas le bébé. Il t'a pas fait mal, ricana Draco.

- Comment tu le sais ? marmonna Harry agacé, se relevant avec précaution. Il ne t'a pas tapé, toi. Il regarda son père d'un air noir, qui se relevait aussi. Pourquoi tu n'as pas tapé Draco ? Il t'est tombé dessus et c'était son idée.

- Oh ? Severus regarda le coupable et Draco fit vite un pas en arrière, se couvrant les fesses. Ta mère ne t'a-t-elle pas interdit de courir dans la maison, Draco ?

- Euh, oui, je crois. Mais on faisait la course et, euh, le perdant devait faire le déjeuner de l'autre, dit Draco mal à l'aise.

- Vraiment ? Alors, puisque vous avez tous les deux perdus, je pense qu'il est juste que vous _me_ prépariez à manger, dit Severus d'une voix soyeuse.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent d'un air piteux.

- D'accord, Oncle Sev.

- D'accord, papa. Ça va ?

- Oui, pas de dégâts irréparables. Il se frotta les reins avec une grimace. Alors, qu'attendez-vous, le dégel ?

Harry partit en vitesse vers la cuisine, et Draco le suivit.

Le Serpentard poussa un petit cri surpris quand la main de Severus lui mit une tape sur les fesses au passage.

- C'est pour quoi, Oncle Sev ?

- Maintenant, vous êtes à égalité, répondit le professeur d'un air malin.

Draco le regarda d'un air noir avant de rejoindre la cuisine pour faire à manger à son parrain, comme ordonné, s'assurant que Harry ne le regardait pas avant de se frotter l'arrière-train.

Harry prépara rapidement un sandwich, que Draco compléta avec des chips, des crudités et de la limonade, que Severus avait faite avec les citrons qui poussaient dans le verger.

Les garçons posèrent la nourriture sur la table, où le professeur était assis, puis préparèrent leurs propres sandwiches. Bientôt ils mangeaient ensemble, jusqu'à ce que Draco commence à ricaner sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Harry et Severus le regardèrent.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? demanda Harry.

- C'est juste que… quand on est tombés tous les trois… on devait avoir l'air… d'une vraie bande d'idiots ! réussit à dire Draco avant de rire de plus belle.

- Dommage qu'on ait pas eu d'appareil photo, dit Harry d'un ton moqueur, avant de se mettre à rire lui aussi.

Quelques secondes plus tard ils se tenaient les côtes, riant comme des baleines.

Severus les regarda, tâchant de garder en place son masque de patriarche, sérieux et concentré, mais les coins de ses lèvres se retroussèrent malgré lui.

- Sales gosses, marmonna-t-il. _Bon, au moins, ils s'entendent mieux et n'essaient pas de se massacrer, c'est une bonne chose, Sev_, se sermonna-t-il. Ça lui faisait chaud au cœur d'entendre les garçons s'esclaffer, car aucun d'eux n'avait vraiment trouvé de quoi rire jusqu'ici, même si c'était aux dépens de sa dignité et de son mal de dos. Il gloussa légèrement, malgré lui, et reprit son repas, se disant que rire était mieux que crier, et que peut-être il restait de l'espoir pour sa petite famille.

**A suivre**

Distribution de Fizwizbiz et de jus de citrouille à tous les reviewers ! N'oubliez pas de vous identifier si vous voulez me poser une question… Prochain chapitre : Harry raconte enfin à Draco sa vie chez les Dursley.


	17. Comme un Elfe de maison

**17 : Comme un Elfe de maison**

**Une semaine plus tard :**

- Tu sais ce qui est le pire avec la lessive à la main ? grogna Draco en tournant la poignée de la lessiveuse-essoreuse. Cette saleté de poignée donne des ampoules. Il secoua vigoureusement la main, regardant d'un air noir la machine où on pouvait voir une de ses chemises, à moitié rincée.

- Fais comme moi, lui conseilla Harry, fourrant les vêtements propres et des draps dans un panier pour aller les étendre dehors. Mets un chiffon autour de la poignée, ou utilise un sort de Coussinage.

- Oncle Sev dit que nous ne sommes pas du tout autorisés à utiliser la magie pour nos corvées, rouspéta le Serpentard.

- Alors utilise un chiffon, répéta Harry, soulevant le panier plein avec un léger grognement. _Si ça ne me donne pas des muscles, rien ne m'en donnera. C'est comme soulever des rochers._

Draco prit un chiffon sur une pile dans la buanderie et l'enroula plusieurs fois autour de la vieille poignée de bois.

- Voilà. Au moins je pourrai tenir ma fourchette ce soir sans avoir l'impression qu'elle est chauffée à blanc. Franchement, c'est de la torture, qui fait la lessive à la main de nos jours ?

- Nous, répondit Harry.

Draco se remit à tourner la poignée, marmonnant des injures à l'égard de l'inventeur de la lessiveuse et de Severus pour leur faire faire la lessive ainsi.

- … saleté de machine à la noix… si elle se coince encore une fois… punition appropriée, mon cul… devrait être signalé à la Protection de l'Enfance pour comportement inconvenant…

Harry n'écoutait son demi-frère que d'une oreille. Il avait appris au bout d'une semaine de punition que Draco aimait râler et geindre pour se calmer. Severus disait qu'il souffrait de Protestite aiguë, et qu'il fallait l'ignorer. « Harry, ce garçon serait capable de dire, le jour du jugement dernier, qu'Il n'a pas été juste et qu'Il doit lui donner une seconde chance. Ne l'écoute pas, c'est moins agaçant. »

- Tu me dis quand tu as fini avec ta tournée, Draco. Je vais étendre ça dehors, lança Harry par-dessus son épaule, traînant les vêtements mouillés par la petite porte qui menait au jardin, où il avait étendu une corde à lingue entre deux chênes. Il avait utilisé la magie pour fixer la corde, afin qu'elle ne tombe jamais, mais utilisait des pinces à linge ordinaires pour accrocher le linge.

C'était bizarre, mais faire ces corvées, même si c'était une punition, ne le dérangeait pas du tout. Il avait dû faire la lessive toutes les semaines quand il vivait chez les Dursley. Ils avaient un lave-linge et un sèche-linge électriques, mais il détestait ça, car Pétunia était maniaque avec ses chemisiers, ses jupes et ses robes, ils devaient êtres repassés et accrochés d'une façon précise, et Vernon était pareil avec ses chemises et ses pantalons. Harry s'était fait taper dessus plus d'une fois à huit ans pour avoir oublié de repasser les cols des Vernon et ne pas avoir assez amidonné ses chemises. Le seul qui se fichait de l'état de ses vêtements était Dudley, car ses vêtements devenaient vite trop petits.

_Moi aussi, même si je faisais de mon mieux pour garder ces loques propres, même si je devais les laver tard le soir, quand ils dormaient. _Harry se rappelait se glisser à la cave pour laver ses lamentables t-shirts, jeans et sous-vêtements, même si au moins ceux-là étaient neufs, car Tante Pétunia refusait totalement de recycler les slips et les chaussettes. _Une bonne journée, c'était quand Tante Pétunia était allée au magasin et avait acheté un paquet de slips pour moi. Ou des chaussettes. C'était chouette de ne pas devoir porter des chaussettes toutes trouées. Et qui m'allaient._

Maintenant, bien sûr, la question des vêtements ne se posait même pas, Severus lui achetait ce dont il avait besoin. Ils étaient allés faire des courses dans un village appelé Pointelande, le village humain le plus proche du manoir, et Severus lui avait acheté toute une garde-robe, moldue bien sûr. Le sorcier lui avait promis d'autres vêtements et robes sorciers et tout ce qu'il faudrait quand ils repartiraient à Poudlard.

Harry estimait qu'il restait environ six semaines d'été, d'après le temps du manoir, que Severus lui avait dit plus lent que le monde extérieur. Harry ne savait pas comment ça pouvait bien être possible, mais se disait que ce n'était pas vraiment important, il n'était pas très impatient d'aller à l'école, contrairement à d'habitude. Cette année serait différente, il était différent, physiquement et mentalement, et il était le fils de Severus et pas un simple élève. Il avait l'intuition que son nouveau statut serait un choc pour tout le monde, et se demanda comment les autres professeurs et la maison Gryffondor le prendraient.

_Ils peuvent penser ce qu'ils veulent, du moment qu'ils me fichent la paix_, pensa-t-il en accrochant des pantalons au fil. Il s'était habitué aux pinces à linge depuis la première fois où il avait été puni, car ce n'était pas comme poser des vêtements sur un étendoir. On ne pouvait pas se contenter de suspendre les vêtements tel quels, le premier coup de vent les faisait tomber par terre et il ne restait plus qu'à les relaver. Même si le climat au manoir était généralement tempéré, il arrivait que le parc soit traversé par un gros orage ou un vent particulièrement fort, et Harry s'assura que le linge était bien accroché.

Même si c'était casse-pieds de faire la lessive comme ça, Harry devait reconnaître que c'était une bonne activité et que les vêtements sentaient bon, propres, après avoir séché au soleil. On pouvait nettoyer les vêtements par magie, mais rien ne remplaçait le coton tiède de soleil. _Et que Merlin m'aide si Draco entend ce que je viens de penser, il m'enverrait à l'asile. Ou alors il dirait que je deviens un domestique. Il ne sait pas que c'est ça que j'ai été pendant treize ans, je ne compte pas le temps passé avec Maman et James et Papa m'a récupéré juste après mon anniversaire._

Et être dehors, au grand air, faisait des merveilles pour son caractère. Il détestait au plus haut point être enfermé pendant des jours. Ça le rendait fou, et il avait l'impression de devoir _faire_ quelque chose, ou il s'énervait et devenait désagréable. Il aurait juré que son père le savait, et que c'était pour ça qu'il l'envoyait travailler dehors tous les deux-trois jours, car Harry avait déjà des connaissances en jardinage et adorait planter et ramasser fleurs et plantes. La première fois que Draco avait dû désherber, il avait arraché tous les plants de romarin, de basilic et de menthe de Severus. Harry ne pouvait concevoir comment diable on pouvait prendre de la _menthe_, entre autres, pour une mauvaise herbe. Mais bon, c'était Draco, et il n'avait jamais rien fait d'autre dans un jardin qu'admirer les fleurs ou peut-être embrasser Pansy Parkinson.

Harry retint un sourire moqueur. _Heureusement que Draco ne peut pas lire mes pensées, je serais de la viande froide pour avoir pensé ça. Et Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il était furieux quand Papa l'a forcé à y retourner, replanter ce qu'il avait arraché et désherber correctement ! Mais Papa avait raison, parce que c'est le seul moyen d'apprendre. _Draco avait été trop en colère pour comprendre ça, et l'avait tellement fait savoir que son père l'avait puni en plus pour ses jurons.

Harry continua à suspendre le linge, utilisant quatre pinces pour les draps et deux pour la plupart des autres choses. Grâces soient rendues à Merlin, aucune femme ne vivait ici, et il n'avait pas à mourir d'embarras si une fille voyait ses sous-vêtements se balancer dans la brise. Le panier était presque vide, et Harry se demanda si Draco avait fini avec sa tournée de chemises et de robes.

Il leva la tête juste pour voir Draco sortir de la buanderie avec un panier sur l'épaule. Il le rejoignit et posa le panier par terre avec un bruit sourd.

- Oncle Sev devrait être nominé pour la récompense de l'Esclavagiste de l'année. J'ai super mal au dos et aux mains.

Harry regarda les mains de Draco, un peu rouges et avec des ampoules il n'était pas habitué à faire beaucoup de travail physique.

- Tu devrais demander à Papa de l'essence de murlap et mettre des gants la prochaine fois que tu feras la lessive.

- J'aurais pas _besoin_ de tout ça si Oncle Sev n'était pas un tel emmerdeur ! Draco regarda ses mains d'un air noir, ses yeux gris lançant des éclairs.

Harry secoua la tête.

- Tu sais, il n'est pas si horrible que tu le dis.

Son frère adoptif se tourna vers lui, les yeux ronds.

- _Quoi ?_ Comment tu peux dire ça ? Il a fait de nous des elfes de maison ! Comment tu peux penser que ce n'est pas si horrible ?

Harry laissa tomber la pince à linge qu'il tenait dans le panier vide et dit, un peu agacé :

- Parce que moi j'ai été traité comme un _vrai_ elfe de maison, Draco, et ça c'est rien, absolument _rien_ à côté de ce que je faisais chez les Dursley.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Ta famille moldue te traitait comme un esclave ?

Harry grimaça.

- Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça. Il s'assit en tailleur dans l'herbe. Bon, mon oncle n'a jamais voulu de moi, il détestait tout ce qui était lié à la magie, et ma tante a dû le persuader de me garder, même si Dumbledore donnait de l'argent pour tout. Mais il a bien fait comprendre que j'étais un cas de charité, que je leur gâchais la vie et que si je voulais vivre avec aux je devais… gagner mon pain, raconta l'adolescent avec colère. Ce que ça veut dire, selon ce cher Oncle Vernon, c'est que je n'avais pas droit à une vraie chambre pendant des années, jusqu'à l'été juste avant Poudlard, j'ai habité dans un placard sous l'escalier. Il faisait à peu près la même taille que celui où on range les serpillères, les cuvettes et les balais. Dedans, il y avait tout ce que je possédais, à savoir pas beaucoup, juste une couverture de bébé, quelques livres et des vieux jouets de Dudley, qu'il n'aimait pas ou qu'il avait cassés. Je n'avais pas le droit d'avoir rien de neuf, je portais les vêtements et les chaussures de Dudley, même mes lunettes avaient été récupérées. Ça te rappelle quelque chose ? demanda-t-il, faisant référence aux elfes de maison qui n'avaient pas le droit de porter des vêtements quand ils étaient au service d'une famille.

- Après, dès que j'ai pu voir ce que je faisais et qu'elle a été sûre que je n'allais pas mettre le feu à la maison, Tante Pétunia m'a appris à préparer le petit-déjeuner. J'avais cinq ans, je crois. Et quand je dis petit-déj, je ne dis pas deux œufs, des toasts et du bacon. Je parle d'une livre de bacon, douze œufs, une petite miche et pain et un litre de jus d'orange.

Draco cligna des yeux.

- Merlin, Rogue, qui tu devais nourrir, Hagrid et sa famille ?

- Pas très loin, car c'était ce que mon oncle et mon cousin mangeaient, ma tante mangeait rarement autre chose que du pain et un yaourt. Et moi, rien, à moins que ma tante me donne de sa part ou que j'en récupère en nettoyant. Mais je l'ai trop fait, Dudley l'a dit et mon oncle m'a donné une raclée, alors je devais faire gaffe. Je n'avais pas le droit de m'asseoir avec eux, je devais attendre dans le coin, pour les servir. Exactement comme vous faites avec les elfes de maison.

- Et tu avais des corvées, c'est ça ?

Harry eut un petit rire amer.

- Oh ça, oui. Je faisais tout pour eux. Je faisais la vaisselle, la lessive, le ménage, et je m'occupais du jardin. Sept jours par semaine, douze mois par an, sans salaire, je faisais à manger, je nettoyais et je désherbais. Dès que j'ai pu le faire, jusqu'à ce que mon père vienne à Privet Drive. Si j'avais de la chance, je mangeais une fois par jour. Des fois, si Dudley mentait pour m'attirer des ennuis ou que mon oncle était de mauvaise humeur, je n'avais rien et j'étais enfermé dans mon placard. Ça arrivait souvent. Et si je ne finissais pas mes corvées, une liste longue comme le bras, ou si je les faisais mal, Oncle Vernon me tapait dessus, des fois avec sa ceinture. Comme ton père avec sa canne.

Draco tressaillit.

- La vache, ça devait faire super mal.

- Ouais. Surtout quand il le faisait sans rien, pour que ça fasse encore plus mal, dit Harry à voix basse, tressaillant lui aussi.

- Merlin, Rogue ! C'est pour ça que tu es aussi petit, hein ? Pour ça que Oncle Sev t'a fait boire de la Potion de Nutrition, parce qu'ils ne te donnaient pas à manger ?

Harry hocha la tête, la nuque raide.

- Mais c'était pas le pire. Tout ça était horrible, mais le pire c'était… Ils traitaient Dudley comme un prince. Il avait tout, il n'avait qu'à demander. Il était pourri gâté, mais ils l'adoraient et ils lui donnaient tout. Il pleurnichait, il avait une nouvelle télé. Je demandais un jouet à six pence, je prenais une claque et des injures. Quand j'étais petit… je ne comprenais pas, je pensais qu'ils faisaient ça parce que j'étais méchant… que je méritais de ne pas avoir de cadeaux pour mon anniversaire et seulement une badine à Noël.

- Attends, tu rigoles, Harry. Mon père, il était atroce, il me menaçait de faire ça, mais il ne l'a jamais fait. Personne n'est assez cruel pour faire ça à un gosse le jour de Noël !

- Oncle Vernon, si, murmura Harry, fixant ses poings serrés. Je me rappelle encore. J'avais six ans, c'était Noël, Dudley a eu trente-deux cadeaux, et Harry ? Une badine. Quand je suis allé regarder le train de Dudley, il s'est mis à crier que j'allais le casser, l'a jeté par terre, il s'est cassé, et il m'a accusé. Et Oncle Vernon a utilisé mon « cadeau » sur moi. Sympa, hein ? Le genre de Noël dont tout gosse rêve, tu ne trouves pas ?

Draco avait l'air furieux.

- Et tu te demandes pourquoi je pense que les Moldus sont des ordures, quand ils t'ont traité comme ça ?

- Mon oncle était une ordure, d'accord. J'espère qu'il rôtit en enfer maintenant qu'il est mort. Mais tous les Moldus ne sont pas comme lui. Tu ne devrais pas les comparer comme ça, ce n'est pas juste. Il y en a des bons comme des mauvais, même si Oncle Vernon était l'un des pire. Tu vois maintenant pourquoi je ne pense pas que nos corvées sont horribles ? Au moins, j'ai à manger et je ne suis pas battu. Au moins, je suis traité comme un membre de la famille, pas un elfe de maison ou un serviteur. Comparé à Privet Drive, c'est le paradis.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Draco demande :

- Oncle Sev sait ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

Harry hocha la tête.

- Oui. Et il leur a fait payer, crois-moi. Il commença à décrire la vengeance de Severus envers les Dursley.

Draco souriait comme une citrouille d'Halloween quand Harry lui décrivit comment Severus avait battu Vernon avec une cuillère pour sa paresse, puis une ceinture quand il avait essayé de voler sa baguette.

- Bien fait pour lui ! J'aurais aimé voir ça !

- C'est lui qui a eu le pire, mais Dudley a eu aussi des corvées à faire et Papa l'a forcé à obéir à sa mère. Elle avait peur de mon oncle, il la frappait aussi, et Papa l'a protégée avec un sort pour qu'il ne puisse plus lui faire de mal. Après, Tante Pétunia a été capable de lui tenir tête et a commencé à traiter Dudley comme elle avait voulu le faire pendant des années. Big D était scié, parce qu'elle ne lui avait jamais dit non, et non seulement elle l'a fait, mais elle l'a puni quand il a fait l'imbécile.

- Comment ?

- Comme fait Papa, y compris la cuillère en bois, répondit Harry. Il se leva. Allez, Malefoy. On finit, et on peut aller manger. Je meurs de faim.

- Ça peut pas arriver, Harry, dit doucement Draco. Pas ici. Et… c'est le paradis pour moi aussi, ajouta-t-il après une seconde d'hésitation.

Ils accrochèrent le reste des vêtements en silence, juste dans le bruit des abeilles et des oiseaux. Quand tout le linge fut accroché, les garçons s'étirèrent et soupirèrent de soulagement.

- Oh, je suis content d'avoir fini ! grogna Draco. Je te jure, Harry, si je récupère un jour le manoir Malefoy, je ne lierai plus jamais de contrat avec un elfe de maison. Je… j'en prendrai un mais libre et je le paierai, je crois.

- Je suis content d'entendre ça, Draco, fit une voix derrière eux. Cela montre que tu réalises enfin la valeur du travail et que tu reconnais tout ce que ton elfe de maison faisait pour toi.

Les garçons se tournèrent et virent Severus, une lueur de satisfaction dans ses yeux noirs.

- J'espérais que cette punition t'apprenne cela.

- Hein ? Je croyais que tu voulais juste qu'on s'entende mieux, Oncle Sev.

- Ça aussi, Dragon. Mais je voulais aussi t'apprendre quelques savoir-faire pratiques et le sens de la responsabilité. Il semblerait que vous ayez bien appris votre leçon, les garçons.

- C'est sûr, monsieur, dit Harry. Puis il regarda son père avec espoir. Ça veut dire que la punition est finie ?

- Deviendrais-tu Serpentard, Harry ? s'enquit Severus, amusé. Non, jeune homme, vous avez toujours du travail, mais dans trois jours, vous pourrez utiliser les gages que vous avez gagné à Dragon Wild. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Draco. Quelques corvées n'ont jamais fait de mal à personne.

- Quelques corvées ! _Quelques_ corvées ! s'étouffa son pupille, outré. On y est depuis neuf heures à faire la poussière et cette saleté de lessive ! Oncle Sev, je me suis presque détruit les mains avec la machine. Il tendit les mains pour les montrer à son parrain.

Severus en prit une, puis l'autre, et les examina soigneusement.

- Tu survivras, M. Malefoy. Je mettrai de la pommade dessus et un bandage, ça sera guéri demain. Un petit peu de travail forge le caractère, jeune homme. Il gloussa en voyant l'expression indignée de Draco.

- Et si je veux pas me forger le caractère ? grogna son fils, boudeur.

- Tu n'as pas le choix, dit Severus de but en blanc. Pas pour ça. Tu as tout appris de travers avec Lucius, Draco, maintenant je dois défaire tout ça et recommencer. Un de ses plus grandes erreurs était de te dire que le travail ordinaire n'est pas de ton niveau, ni le respect de ceux qui le font. Je pense qu'à la fin de l'été, tu auras appris à respecter ceux qui font ce travail tous les jours.

- Ça change quoi, si je respecte les Moldus et les elfes de maison ?

- C'est important, jeune homme. Tu ne veux pas finir comme Lucius, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, monsieur.

- Alors tu apprendras, Draco. Tu devrais savoir maintenant que je ne fais rien sans raison. Tu peux ne pas le comprendre, et je peux ne pas l'expliquer, mais j'ai toujours une raison pour faire ce que je fais. Il tendit les bras et ébouriffa les cheveux de ses fils. Bon travail, les garçons. Venez vous débarbouiller, le déjeuner est prêt. Oh, et vous jetterez un coup d'œil sur votre liste de corvées, je l'ai modifiée.

- Pas encore du travail, Papa ! s'écria Harry

- Oh, par pitié, Oncle Sev !

- Arrêtez de pleurnicher, ordonna sévèrement le maître des Potions. Allez, rentrez. Il les poussa vers le manoir.

Ils obéirent, se demandant ce que, par Merlin, leur esclavagiste de père avait ajouté à la liste. Severus leur désigna l'évier et ils se lavèrent les mains puis il fit apparaître un pot de pommade et soigna les mains de Draco.

Ils s'assirent pour manger une quiche à l'oignon, avec de la salade et des cornichons. Ils eurent de la limonade et du gâteau à la pêche melba. Severus leur avait appris à la faire d'après une recette d'Eileen.

Ils mangèrent de bon appétit et remercièrent leur père. Harry se dévoua pour la lessive, car les mains de Draco étaient entourées de gaze.

Après, ils allèrent vers le mur où Severus accrochait leur emploi du temps quotidien. Les corvées de Harry étaient en rouge et celles de Draco en vert. Harry lut rapidement à côté de leurs noms, sous le déjeuner, était écrit en grandes lettres noires DEUX HEURES DE SIESTE.

Ils se regardèrent les yeux ronds, comme des poissons sortis de l'eau.

- On est en train de rêver ? demanda Draco à voix basse.

- Si oui, c'est le meilleur rêve que j'ai eu de ma vie, sourit Harry.

Severus s'éclaircit la gorge et ils se retournèrent.

- Alors ? Suis-je toujours un esclavagiste ?

- Non, monsieur ! firent-ils en chœur, rougissant. Merci.

- Je vous en prie. C'est votre récompense pour faire vos corvées sans protester, ou presque pas. Il leur fit signe de partir. Allez, qu'attendez-vous ? Allez vous reposer. A moins que vous ne vouliez que je change à nouveau ?

Draco et Harry secouèrent la tête et se ruèrent presque vers leur chambre. Derrière eux, le maître de Potions rit à voix basse, un sourire malin au visage. Il aimait être totalement imprévisible, comme un bon directeur de Serpentard.

**A suivre**

Retour à Poudlard : euh, pas tout de suite. En fait, pas avant la prochaine histoire, qui se déroule un peu plus vite (oui, celle aux 47 chapitres, pas encore finie, plus 2-3 mini-fics qui se glissent ça et là). Cette histoire parle uniquement de l'été. Mais il va se passer des choses, hein ! Les garçons ne vont pas tondre la pelouse pendant 18 chapitres (eh oui, nous avons à peine atteint la moitié !). Entre autres, Harry souffre encore de cauchemars sévères, il va falloir régler ça. Deux nouveaux personnages vont apparaître.

Dans le prochain chapitre, si je ne fracasse pas ma Livebox d'ici là sur la tête d'un vendeur de la boutique Orange, on parlera de _kin-sa-dor_ et après ses fils, ce sera au tour de Severus de raconter sa vie. Soyez sages.


	18. L'art d'être une ombre

**18 : L'art d'être une ombre**

Harry enleva ses chaussures avant d'entrer dans la pièce tapissée de matelas que Severus avait transformée en salle d'entraînement pour le _kin-sa-dor_. Il garda ses chaussettes. Ils ne portaient jamais de chaussures à l'entraînement, car le risque de blessure sérieuse était trop grand. Parfois ils glissaient sur les tapis avec leurs chaussettes, mais Severus leur avait dit qu'ils devaient apprendre à compenser, que c'était une part du _kin-sa-dor_ d'apprendre à se débrouiller dans des conditions tout sauf idéales, avec un sol glissant, du bruit ou des choses de ce genre. Une fois, il avait simulé un bruit de sirènes, et de poubelles tombant par terre, leur disant qu'ils devaient apprendre à ignorer les distractions en combattant, juste se concentrer sur leur technique et leur adversaire.

Les deux premières semaines, Severus leur avait interdit de s'entraîner l'un contre l'autre ils ne combattaient que lui, ou un pantin animé surnommé Voldie. C'était Harry qui l'avait appelé ainsi, disant que c'était plus facile d'affronter un ennemi portant un nom. Voldie était ensorcelé pour réagir comme un sorcier accompli, et pouvait simuler sorts et arts martiaux il était presque indestructible. La plupart des sorts rebondissaient sur lui sans dommage, et il fallait un sort particulièrement puissant pour le détruire. Il pouvait être réglé sur plusieurs niveaux, mais Severus le réglait la plupart du temps sur Débutant, car les garçons n'étaient pas encore assez doués pour s'en sortir à un niveau supérieur. Lui pouvait affronter Voldie au niveau Maître, et en avait fait la démonstration devant les garçons au début de leurs leçons. Ils avaient été très impressionnés. Severus avait appris à créer des pantins d'entraînement auprès de son instructeur fae, une femme nommée Sarai, qui lui avait aussi appris le _kin-sa-dor_.

Harry aimait bien se battre contre Voldie, mais préférait un adversaire vivant, comme Severus. Draco lui avait dit que c'était aussi son cas Severus lui enseignait depuis quatre ans et il avait le sentiment d'avoir dépassé le niveau du pantin, même si Severus disait fermement qu'il n'était pas près de passer au niveau Intermédiaire.

Le _kin-sa-dor_ était plus qu'un mode de combat physique, même s'il y en avait une bonne quantité. C'était tout autant une affaire de discipline mentale, qui imposait de pouvoir prévoir et anticiper les mouvements de son ennemi, et utiliser l'adresse et l'intelligence pour le battre.

- Tu dois t'entraîner à l'art d'être une ombre, alors seulement tu pourras maîtriser les principes du _kin-sa-dor_, avait dit Severus à Harry lors de leur première séance, avant que Draco arrive au manoir. Un adepte de cet art sait comment voir au delà des limites des choses et remarquer ce que les autres ne voient pas. Alors il attend sa chance et utilise les connaissances qu'il a acquises pour vaincre son adversaire. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'être fort, grand ou rapide pour pratiquer efficacement le _kin-sa-dor_. Il faut aussi posséder une certaine quantité de patience, et par-dessus tout la précision. Connais ton ennemi, sais comment il pense, comment il bouge, comment il réagit, et alors tu auras les clés de la victoire.

La méditation était un élément central du _kin-sa-dor_, elle aidait à purifier l'esprit et à se concentrer, et Severus insistait toujours pour qu'ils en fassent avant de combattre. Après la méditation, ils faisaient plusieurs mouvements de base, échauffant leurs muscles avant de les faire travailler.

Harry portait son pantalon le plus confortable et un léger t-shirt, car il était nécessaire de bouger vite dans le _kin-sa-dor_. Il était le premier dans la salle cette après-midi là, et en attendant Severus et Draco, qui préparaient une potion et n'avaient pas tout à fait fini, il se focalisa sur sa respiration et sa concentration, devenant plus attentif à ce qui l'entourait.

Severus lui avait expliqué que les fae avaient conçu le _kin-sa-dor_ comme une discipline subtile, comme ils l'étaient eux-mêmes, capables de se dissimuler totalement aux yeux des humains, et même des sorciers, avec des glamours et des voiles finement tissés. Ils étaient maîtres dans l'art de la disparition et de la dissimulation c'était comme cela qu'ils s'étaient mis à l'abri dans un monde où les humains conquéraient rapidement la planète en nombre et en espace. Le _kin-sa-dor_ reflétait ces faits, et c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il était formellement interdit de l'enseigner à quiconque, sauf à ceux qui avaient du sang fae dans les veines. Cela garantissait que les humains n'allaient pas apprendre leurs points faibles et n'allaient pas les utiliser contre eux. Le peuple fae avait été persécuté sans relâche au temps de Merlin, et ils avaient juré qu'aucun humain n'apprendrait jamais leurs secrets, y compris le _kin-sa-dor_, à moins que ces humains ne soient reliés par le sang à la Haute Cour fae.

Harry adorait les séances de _kin-sa-dor_, cela lui permettait de dépenser son énergie, comme il n'avait pas le droit de voler. Etrangement, il n'avait pas encore utilisé le gage qu'il avait gagné à Dragon Wild afin de récupérer son balai pour une après-midi, et les cours d'arts martiaux lui apprenaient des leçons utiles sur le contrôle de l'esprit et du corps, en plus de l'autodéfense.

Harry avait été tant maltraité par Dudley et son gang de brutes qu'il ne voulait plus jamais subir cela, et le _kin-sa-dor_ le rendrait capable de se défendre sans blesser son adversaire, s'il le désirait. Il savait qu'il devait rester aux aguets et être prêt à tout pour l'année suivante.

Il commença à effectuer les mouvements que Severus lui avait montrés, ainsi que les techniques de méditation qu'il avait insisté pour lui faire apprendre, en attendant que les deux autres sorciers arrivent.

Il venait de trouver son équilibre quand la porte s'ouvrit et que Draco et Severus entrèrent.

- Hé, tu es en avance, Harry, dit Draco en enlevant ses chaussures et en commençant ses exercices d'échauffement. Il l'avait fait tant de fois qu'il n'avait presque plus besoin d'y penser, il pouvait presque les faire dans son sommeil. Il portait la même tenue décontractée, un pantalon de coton et un t-shirt ample.

- Tu médites, jeune homme ? demanda Severus en haussant un sourcil à l'égard de sa progéniture puis, quand Harry hocha la tête, alla au centre de la pièce et commença sa propre série de mouvements, plus compliqués que ceux des garçons. Il était vêtu entièrement de noir, dans une tenue qui ressemblait à un karategi, mais fait de coton léger.

Alors que Draco et Harry étaient encore maladroits dans leurs mouvements, Severus avait atteint un tel niveau après quinze ans d'entraînement qu'il faisait paraître l'exercice simple comme bonjour. Il exécutait ses enchaînements d'un seul mouvement glissant, échauffant ses muscles avec l'aisance d'années de pratique. Sa force, sa grâce et sa rapidité faisaient de lui un candidat parfait pour l'étude et l'entraînement.

Harry continua à méditer, prenant conscience de son environnement, alors que Draco et Severus finissaient leur échauffement puis s'asseyaient en tailleur sur les tapis pour méditer à leur tour. Après un quart d'heure, ils étaient concentrés, prêts à agir, et Severus se leva et donna une petite tape sur l'épaule des garçons. C'était le signal du début de l'entraînement.

En se levant, les deux étudiants s'inclinèrent devant leur instructeur, car le respect du maître était une composante très importante du _kin-sa-dor_. Severus leur avait dit que des siècles auparavant, un maître pouvait tuer un étudiant pour ne pas lui avoir montré le respect convenable. Même si bien sûr, les garçons n'avaient pas à craindre une telle chose, ils faisaient bien attention à montrer à leur père le respect qui lui était dû en tant qu'instructeur et en tant que parent.

Severus s'inclina en réponse et dit :

- Êtes-vous prêts à apprendre d'avantage sur l'art de devenir une ombre ?

- Oui, _Amarsi_ Rogue, répondirent-ils en chœur, utilisant le mot fae pour maître ou professeur.

- Bien. Commençons avec des exercices du niveau un.

Il tendit le bras en arrière et le ramena dans un mouvement subtil, comme un nageur en crawl. Le mouvement, qui ne semblait pas plus dangereux qu'une vague, était en fait prévu pour poignarder un ennemi dans la poitrine. Il était suivi d'un deuxième mouvement du bras opposé, prévu pour bloquer une frappe de l'ennemi, avec la paume en avant et le bras tendu.

Tous les exercices du niveau un étaient des mouvements des bras et des mains, pour bloquer et parfois frapper, mais surtout pour se défendre, car si l'on n'apprenait pas à se défendre d'abord, l'ennemi avait vite fait de vous tuer. Quand Harry avait commencé à apprendre, il avait demandé à Severus pourquoi ils ne voyaient que des mouvements de blocage et l'instructeur avait répondu :

- Parce que si tu n'apprends pas à bloquer et que tu ne sais qu'attaquer, ton ennemi te tuera avant que tu aies donné le premier coup. Donc, nous apprenons d'abord à bloquer, M. Rogue.

Les garçons imitèrent les mouvements de leur enseignant, faisant l'enchaînement au moins dix fois avant de passer à un autre. La technique du miroir leur permettait d'apprendre par l'exemple, avant d'utiliser les mouvements dans un combat. Quand ils furent arrivés aux exercices de niveau deux, le plus haut que Harry avait atteint en un mois et demi d'entraînement, Severus lui dit d'aller s'entraîner un peu avec Voldie.

Il « réveilla » le pantin avec un geste et un « _Enervatum !_ ». Il était déjà réglé pour le niveau débutant, et ne fatiguerait pas trop Harry. Severus alla ensuite montrer des mouvements plus avancés à Draco, qui pouvait monter jusqu'au niveau quatre. Il y avait neuf niveaux au _kin-sa-dor_, le neuvième étant celui de maître, et que Severus n'avait pas encore tout à fait atteint, même s'il était tout près.

Harry se concentra sur le pantin. Il n'avait pas de visage, et Harry l'imaginait souvent avec le visage d'Oncle Vernon ou du vrai Voldemort. Il s'avança, levant le bras gauche dans ce qui semblait être un blocage standard, mais à la dernière seconde tourna le poignet et enfonça quatre doigts tendus dans l'épaule du mannequin.

C'était un coup direct sur les nerfs du bras, et le bras gauche de Voldie pendait maintenant inerte, paralysé par la Frappe d'Ombre de Harry. Le pantin hocha la tête d'un air approbateur avant de s'écarter d'une pirouette puis de foncer sur Harry avec un coup de pied vers son torse.

Harry le bloqua, mais de justesse. Voldie suivit avec un coup de pied tournant dans les genoux du Gryffondor.

Harry le vit venir, et essaya de sauter en arrière, mais il avait mal chronométré et il reçut le bout du pied rembourré du pantin dans le genou gauche.

Il trébucha, et Voldie en profita sans hésiter, lui sautant dessus avec un feulement, et lançant un sort de Bloque-Jambes. Les sorts étaient simulés, pas réels, mais ils donnaient quand même l'impression de vous toucher pendant environ une minute.

Harry sentit donc une espèce de chatouillis dans les jambes puis un engourdissement il perdit l'équilibre et tomba par terre avec un bruit sourd.

- Merde ! jura-t-il à voix basse alors que le pantin s'approchait et lui donnait une tape sèche sur la tête, signalant la 'mise à mort'.

Harry se leva, fronçant les sourcils, et ils reprirent le combat.

Severus, qui les regardait du coin de l'œil, lança :

- Concentre-toi, Harry. Tu aurais dû pouvoir prévoir ce sort.

- Oui, monsieur. Je ferai mieux, promis son fils, tournant maintenant autour du pantin, attendant qu'il attaque le premier.

Même si Voldie était conçu pour ne jamais vraiment blesser son adversaire, il pouvait laisser des bleus si on lui en donnait l'occasion, et ces bleus restaient là jusqu'à partir naturellement, car Severus refusait de les soigner comme il le faisait d'habitude.

- Ça te rappelle que tu dois faire plus attention à l'avenir, avait-il dit à Harry une fois, quand son fils s'était plaint d'être tout courbatu le lendemain. Cependant, il avait recommandé à Harry de prendre un long bain bien chaud avec des sels minéraux, et une fois, après une séance particulièrement difficile, quand son fils l'avait affronté, il avait donné au garçon une légère pommade anti-inflammatoire, afin que Harry puisse dormir sans douleur.

Pendant ce temps, Severus et Draco combattaient l'un contre l'autre, car Draco était assez bon pour tenir contre son professeur pendant une vingtaine de minutes. Ils se concentraient surtout sur le _kin-sa-dor_ même si de temps en temps, Severus lançait un sort de Dard, de Chatouille ou d'Etourdissement.

Cependant, Draco était plus rapide à bloquer les sorts de Severus que ses attaques physiques ultrarapides. C'était surtout dû au fait que Lucius avait commencé à enseigner le duel à Draco lorsqu'il avait dix ans et si Draco ne bloquait pas correctement, son père le laissait souffrir non seulement du sort, mais aussi de sa canne. En conséquence, le jeune sorcier avait appris très vite à bloquer les sorts, motivé par la fuite de la douleur.

Ici, au moins, il n'avait pas à craindre un tel traitement, car même si Severus était un professeur strict et exigeant, il n'était pas injuste ou violent, et prenait toujours garde à ne pas porter pleinement ses coups quand il combattait ses fils. Même retenus, cependant, ça faisait mal.

Draco tressaillit quand la paume de Severus frappa sa cuisse, il avait été si occupé à échapper aux pieds de son professeur qu'il avait oublié de surveiller son autre main, qui était passée sous sa garde et lui avait mis une tape sèche.

- Draco, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos des diversions ? le réprimanda Severus, tournant autour du garçon en un geste fluide, rapide, les mains levées.

- Que je dois y faire attention et les reconnaître pour ce qu'elles sont, répondit son élève, gardant lui aussi les mains levées, prêt à bloquer.

- Et comment les reconnais-tu pour ce qu'elles sont, M. Malefoy ?

- Je regarde tes yeux et leurs muscles de ta poitrine, ils indiquent tes intentions.

- Exactement. Mais tu as oublié, et tu as payé le prix de ta négligence, dit sévèrement son professeur avant de se jeter sur lui, visant les yeux de Draco avec ses doigts tendus.

Draco bloqua la main avec son bras, mais jeta un coup d'œil en dessous pour remarquer un des pieds de Severus partant vers lui, visant son genou. Il virevolta habilement sur le côté, et attaqua à son tour, attrapant l'épaule tendue de son adversaire et tirant fort, utilisant l'énergie physique de l'autre pour le lancer par-dessus son épaule.

Mais Severus roula habilement sur ses pieds, et revint aussitôt à l'attaque.

- Bien essayé, Draco, dit-il, approbateur.

Ils luttèrent pendant encore dix minutes, puis Severus annonça une pause. Ses élèves déambulèrent dans la pièce les mains sur la tête, et burent quelques gorgées d'eau. Il les laissa se reposer sept minutes avant de revenir au centre des tapis pour leur montrer la manœuvre du Vent Frémissant, un enchaînement qui demandait de bouger les deux mains et un pied dans un mouvement qui ressemblait à une tornade.

- Ce mouvement est bon pour une attaque, mais il est difficile de passer à la défense, donc ne l'utilisez que si vous êtes certain que votre ennemi ne connaît pas la parade, car cela vous rend vulnérable.

Il leur fit pratiquer l'enchaînement un bon nombre de fois avant de leur ordonner de l'utiliser contre lui, un à la fois.

- Toi d'abord, Harry. Attaque-moi.

Harry obéit, essayant de bouger aussi gracieusement que Severus, mais il était plus petit et pas aussi adroit, et Severus bloqua son Vent Frémissant avec une parade de Sables Mouvants.

- Garde la tête vers moi, et tes bras au niveau de tes épaules, expliqua-t-il, positionnant sa tête et ses bras correctement. Encore, M. Rogue.

Harry répéta la manœuvre, qui fut encore bloquée cette fois c'était ses pieds qui étaient mal placés. Une fois encore Severus corrigea sa position et le fit répéter.

Il fallut près d'une dizaine d'essais pour que Harry fasse le geste correctement, et Severus le lui fit refaire encore avant de se déclarer satisfait.

- Bien. Entraîne-toi contre Voldie un moment. Il fit signe à Draco. A ton tour.

Draco affronta de nouveau Severus, mais Harry ne pouvait pas regarder comment son cousin s'en sortait, car il devait faire attention à ses mouvements. Cette fois le pantin resta passif, laissant Harry l'attaquer un nombre de fois prédéterminé avant de se défendre.

Après vingt autres minutes, les deux garçons haletaient, en nage. De son côté, Severus respirait à peine un peu plus fort. Il leur accorda une autre pause de sept minutes avec un peu d'eau, puis les fit combattre l'un contre l'autre, regardant et critiquant.

- Draco, lève ton épaule, ce n'est pas un cours de danse !

- Harry, tourne-toi à moitié, pas plus, et mets plus de force dans ce coup ! Un Strangulot frappe plus fort que ça !

- Comment appelles-tu cela, M. Malefoy ? La danse des canards ? Une figure de Virenvol ?

Draco rougit et lança vivement une Attaque de Flou sur Harry, qui utilisa la Feinte du Brouillard et esquiva. Puis il utilisa une Tape Fantôme, paralysant le bras gauche de Draco un moment, et lui permettant de frapper le Serpentard à la poitrine avec un coup de pied tournant bien ajusté.

Draco faillit tomber et regarda Harry d'un air noir en reprenant l'équilibre.

- Bien minuté, M. Rogue, félicita Severus.

- T'as eu du bol, dit Draco à Harry, secouant le poignet.

- Non, c'est toi qui faisais pas attention, répliqua Harry, attendant que Draco passe à l'action.

Mais son cousin était patient, tournant à pas chassés autour de lui, gardant toujours un œil sur son adversaire moins avancé, guettant le moment où Harry relâcherait sa concentration une fraction de seconde de trop.

Harry était décidé à maintenir sa garde, mais le hasard s'en mêla et son pied droit glissa un peu, lui faisant perdre sa position.

Draco l'attaqua aussitôt, bougeant les mains de haut en bas, repoussant le bras de Harry et permettant au Serpentard de lui mettre une bonne tape sur le menton.

Harry trébucha en arrière, tressaillant légèrement. Draco avait retenu son coup, afin de ne pas l'assommer, mais sa mâchoire le lançait.

- Bien joué, Draco, félicita leur maître. Il regarda la pendule. Encore cinq minutes, et c'est bon pour l'après-midi.

Les garçons hochèrent la tête, ils commençaient à sentir la fatigue des deux dernières heures, même avec les petites pauses que Severus leur avait accordées. Ils se combattirent férocement pendant les cinq dernières minutes, mais quand Severus annonça la fin de la séance, il déclara qu'ils avaient fait égalité.

- Papa, on peut te regarder affronter Voldie ? demanda Harry avec enthousiasme. Il avait vu le maître des Potions s'entraîner contre le pantin une fois et ça avait été fantastique.

- Ouais, Oncle Sev, soutint Draco, regardant son parrain d'un air suppliant. J'adore quand tu mets la pâtée à ce truc.

Severus roula des yeux. Cela l'amusait un peu que ses fils considèrent ses séances contre Voldie comme une distraction, comme les choses appelées jeux vidéo auxquels les enfants moldus jouaient. Même si Harry lui avait assuré que ses séances d'entraînement étaient aussi bien qu'une partie de Mortal Kombat, si pas mieux.

- Très bien. Reprenez votre souffle et asseyez-vous sur le banc, ordonna Severus. Il agita sa baguette, réglant le pantin en niveau huit.

Draco et Harry obéirent en hâte, s'asseyant sur le petit banc incrusté dans le mur, qu'ils utilisaient pour poser leurs verres vides quand ils avaient fini, ou pour reposer leurs muscles fatigués. Ils s'installèrent pour regarder le maître combattre Voldie.

Severus tourna autour du pantin, aussi léger qu'un chat, ses pieds en chaussette ne faisant pas le moindre bruit. Il tenait ses bras à hauteur de poitrine, l'air de rien, mais cette attitude décontractée était un leurre. Il pouvait bouger aussi vite que le symbole de la maison Serpentard, et n'avait jamais été aussi dangereux que maintenant. Il tourna encore un peu autour du pantin, attendant patiemment que Voldie attaque en premier, tous ses sens aux aguets.

Voldie leva la main droite, murmurant un sort de Brûlure. Un faux jet de feu surgit de sa main, mais le professeur était prêt et plongea adroitement hors de portée. Le faux feu brûla le tapis, là où il se tenait une seconde avant.

Aussitôt, Severus fit apparaître une tornade qui balaya le pantin à travers la pièce, et le fit percuter violemment le mur. Un humain aurait été tué, et le pantin reconnut sa défaite en se redressant et en s'inclinant.

Puis il revint à l'attaque, et cette fois Severus passa en défense, utilisant des enchaînements qui semblaient comme de l'eau qui coule, mais bloquant toutes les tentatives de Voldie, forçant le pantin à reculer.

- Bien joué, Papa ! lança Harry, se sentant un peu comme à un match de Quidditch.

Severus ne fit pas attention aux acclamations de sa progéniture, il était trop concentré sur Voldie, qui essayait d'utiliser contre lui l'attaque du Danseur de Vent. C'était une des formes les plus avancées, et Severus dut batailler pendant deux minutes pour la bloquer, ses mains et ses pieds bougeant dans une danse de mort parfaitement synchronisée, à couper le souffle.

- Merlin ! murmura Draco, à la fois émerveillé et un peu jaloux alors que son parrain s'efforçait de transformer le pantin en chair à pâté. Je ne pense pas que je serai jamais aussi bon.

- Moi non plus.

- Mouais. T'es plus rapide que moi, Rogue, répondit Draco. Tu as hérité de sa vitesse et probablement de ses réflexes aussi.

Harry haussa les épaules, il n'en était pas sûr. Parfois il apprenait rapidement les nouveaux mouvements, parfois il lui fallait des jours ou même des semaines avant de les maîtriser. Mais son père avait dit que c'était normal, que tout le monde apprenait certains mouvements plus facilement que d'autres.

Cependant, une des choses les plus fascinantes à regarder Severus combattre Voldie était combien il faisait paraître cela facile, aussi facile que respirer. Severus ne semblait même pas fatigué, et cela faisait près de quinze minutes qu'ils combattaient. Il était à peine en sueur, et à part ça on aurait juré qu'il était en train de se promener dans le parc.

Une seconde, il sembla que Severus se soit volatilisé, même s'il n'avait pas transplané. Non, c'était un Déplacement d'Ombre, une forme de _kin-sa-dor_ particulièrement avancée, combinant la discipline mentale et un contrôle très précis du corps, permettant à celui qui l'utilisait de sembler disparaître.

Severus réapparut un instant plus tard de l'autre côté du pantin et frappa, perçant un trou dans le corps rembourré. Le pantin se répara sous le regard des garçons et Severus recula un peu, attendant le bon moment pour attaquer à nouveau, comme une flamme noire.

Voldie glissa sur le côté, en Marche de Crabe, présentant un flanc vulnérable au maître des Potions. Mais Severus n'était pas stupide, et évita soigneusement le piège. Refusant de se laisser prendre, il contourna le pantin par la gauche et lui donna un violent coup de pieds dans les côtes, le faisant tomber à terre.

Le pantin essaya de l'attaquer avec la magie, mais Severus repoussa le sort de Tranchage avec un léger geste de la main le sort se perdit dans le mur sans faire de dégâts. Avant que Voldie pût se relever, Severus lança un sort d'Explosion et Voldie s'éparpilla en menus morceaux.

- Ouais ! Génial ! crièrent les garçons, et Draco agita un poing en l'air.

Le pantin aurait besoin de quelques minutes pour se réassembler après ce sort, et Severus utilisa ce temps pour méditer et se concentrer.

Entouré par une brume verte, le pantin reprit magiquement sa forme normale et contre-attaqua, se jetant sur le maître des Potions dans une Attaque de Cygne.

Severus le guettait et bloqua l'attaque avec un Renard Agile, puis s'avança et frappa le pantin en pleine tête dans un geste ascendant de la main droite, paume vers le haut.

La tête de Voldie partit en arrière et le pantin tomba au sol. Severus recula d'un pas, se sentant un peu essoufflé.

- Fin du combat, lança-t-il. Le pantin se ramassa et alla dans le coin de la pièce, attendant le prochain cours.

- C'était super cool, Oncle Sev, dit Draco, ses yeux gris brillant d'admiration. Je serai jamais aussi bon que toi.

- Peut-être que si, Draco, si tu t'entraînes assez. Harry et toi pouvez l'être si vous le voulez vraiment. Mais comme tout ce qui vaut la peine, il faut du temps et du travail. Cela dit, vous avez bien travaillé aujourd'hui. Il se dirigea vers la porte, où ils avaient laissé leurs chaussures, et remit les siennes. Allez, vous deux. Allons prendre une douche et déjeuner.

Les deux garçons obéirent, sachant combien une bonne douche chaude soulagerait leurs muscles fatigués.

Après une séance de _kin-sa-dor_, Draco se sentait toujours plein d'une bonne fatigue, et avait envie de faire la sieste. Mais il savait que son tuteur voulait qu'il mange avant d'aller dormir, et il descendit dans la cuisine avec Harry et Severus. Ce midi, c'était une tourte au porc et aux légumes, accompagnée de salade et de lamelles de poivron.

Après le déjeuner, ils se retirèrent dans le salon, sirotant du jus glacé de pamplemousse et de mangue, fait à partir des fruits du verger. Les deux adolescents n'avaient jamais mangé une telle nourriture, plus de la moitié fraîche sortie de la terre fae fertile.

D'habitude, c'était à ce moment que Harry sortait un magazine de Quidditch ou un des volumes du journal du Severus Sang Mêlé. Draco faisait la sieste. Ou alors Severus leur racontait une légende ou une histoire d'un des ancêtres Prince, qui avaient tous eu des liens avec la Haute Cour depuis que Gwydion était tombé amoureux de la princesse Alishara. Les légendes et certaines des histoires étaient dans des livres de la bibliothèque, mais une partie ne figurait dans aucun livre Severus les avait apprises de la bouche de son maître en _kin-sa-dor_, une autre cousine sang-mêlé nommée Sarai Kinsalari, qui leur était reliée par le sang fae d'Alishara.

- Sarai passait une semaine ou deux ici tous les étés, elle m'enseignait le _kin-sa-dor_ et le soir, elle me racontait des histoires de ses voyages dans le Domaine Invisible, et des histoires qu'elle avait entendues de son grand-père fae. Les fae ont une excellente mémoire et oublient rarement une histoire bien racontée. Il sourit, se rappelant des choses. Sarai racontait très bien.

- Est-ce que tu penses qu'elle viendra ici un jour, Papa ? demanda Harry. J'aimerais la rencontrer.

- C'est possible, même si je ne l'ai pas vue depuis plus d'un an et demi, depuis que j'ai repris mes activités d'espion pour Dumbledore, expliqua Severus. Sarai vient à l'improviste, elle me dit rarement quand elle arrive je crois qu'elle aime me surprendre. Il surprit le regard spéculateur de son fils. Qu'y a-t-il, Harry ? Tu as une drôle de tête.

Harry cligna des yeux.

- Ah bon ? Euh, je me demandais, est-ce que, ce que tu faisais quant tu, euh, espionnais les Mangemorts ? Est-ce que tu as dû jeter des sorts, ce genre de trucs ?

Severus resta silencieux quelques instants, car la plupart des choses dont il avait été témoin lorsqu'il était espion ne pouvaient pas être racontées à de jeunes sorciers impressionnables. Il avait vu les Mangemorts commettre trop d'atrocités pour dormir plus jamais d'un sommeil paisible c'était pourquoi il gardait toujours quelques fioles de potion de Sommeil sans Rêves à portée de main, pour quand les cauchemars devenaient trop pénibles.

Il avait donné des doses modérées de potion à Harry depuis le dernier cauchemar, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer encore longtemps, car certaines des plantes distillées dans la potion, plus précisément du pavot, provoquaient une dépendance si on s'en servait trop longtemps. Il devrait commencer bientôt à baisser les doses progressivement, et à espacer les prises.

Harry remua sur son siège il était incapable de rester en place, un vrai petit singe, songea affectueusement Severus. Il répondit enfin à la question de son fils.

- Parfois j'étais obligé, quand Lucius demandait la participation de tous les membres et qu'il me surveillait de trop près pour que je puisse faire autrement. Mais la plupart du temps, je pouvais simuler un sort d'attaque contre un Moldu ou un né de Moldus, qui étaient leurs cibles préférées. J'ai appris à être parfait dans le domaine des illusions et des glamours, pour cacher ma véritable nature, et ne pas avoir de sang innocent sur les mains. Mais je le détestais toujours autant. J'ai appris à dire des demi-vérités plutôt que de vrais mensonges, car un mensonge peut être repéré sur le champ, alors qu'une demi-vérité est plus difficile à vérifier.

- C'est bien que les sorts de glamours et d'illusions soient faciles pour toi, alors, suggéra Harry, sachant que le sang fae qu'ils portaient tous les rendait très doués aux sorts d'illusions.

- Oui, c'était une bonne chose, acquiesça Severus. La plupart des sorciers ne savent pas lancer un glamour serré, ils laissent toujours une partie d'eux-mêmes sans couverture. Mais le goût des Prince pour les glamours me permet de les lancer aussi bien que nos cousins fae. Assez pour que je puisse leurrer Lucius, Macnair, Avery et tous les autres, leur faire croire que je torturais les victimes comme eux. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent dans une expression de dégoût et de haine. Bien sûr, je lançais aussi des glamours sur ma « victime » et quand la voie était libre, je les renvoyais chez eux, je trouvais une excuse pour quitter les « festivités » de la nuit et partir.

Il ferma les yeux un moment avant de continuer.

- Je jouais un jeu dangereux, un mot de travers et j'aurais fini ligoté dans la cave de Macnair, soumis à l'affection de mes soi-disant amis. Mais en restant sur mes gardes et en écoutant, je pouvais apprendre beaucoup sur leurs plans, et j'en faisais mon rapport à Dumbledore.

- Comment est-ce que tu pouvais retenir tout ce qu'ils disaient ? s'enquit Draco.

- J'ai entraîné mon cerveau à retenir les informations d'une certaine manière, après ne les avoir reçues qu'une seule fois. Cela s'est prouvé extrêmement utile lorsque que j'essayais d'espionner deux conversations en même temps. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et continua : j'ai aussi présenté plusieurs suggestions, certaines étant mes propres idées, d'autres venant de Dumbledore, afin de pouvoir surveiller leurs déplacements et faire venir des Aurors pour les arrêter. Nous en avons pris un certain nombre ainsi.

- Tu les as combattus aussi, Papa ?

- Non, je devais laisser ça aux Aurors, autrement mon rôle de Mangemort aurait été compromis.

- Ils savaient qui tu étais ?

- Non, mon identité devait demeurer un secret. Seuls Dumbledore, Minerva et les Weasley connaissaient la vérité. Tous les autres pensaient que j'étais un ermite au sale caractère dont les seuls buts dans la vie étaient de préparer des potions et terroriser les élèves. Mais je préférais les choses ainsi. Moins de gens connaissent un secret, moindres chances que ce soit découvert.

Harry se mordit la lèvres, puis demanda, timidement :

- Euh, c'est peut-être une question idiote, mais pourquoi les Mangemorts sont toujours actifs si Voldemort est mort ?

Severus fronça les sourcils.

- Parce que, Harry, les Mangemorts ne sont pas un groupe uni. Ils sont, faute d'un meilleur mot, des terroristes, et les gens de ce genre ne se contentent pas de suivre sagement un meurtrier. Ils ont besoin du chaos et de la corruption. Et s'il n'y en a pas, ils en créent, comme ils l'ont fait cet été. Ses lèvres formèrent un sourire amer. Ils admirent peut-être Voldemort, mais ils ne vont sûrement pas attendre son retour pour aller s'amuser avec les Moldus.

Draco hocha la tête.

- Je me rappelle une fois ou deux, mon père rentrant de réunions et racontant le lendemain à ma mère comment ils avaient tué un Moldu, ou une famille, ou tout un groupe comme si ce n'était rien. Comme s'ils avaient tué des fourmis, pas des humains. C'était vraiment horrible.

- Et ta mère, elle était d'accord avec ça ?

- Oui. Mère soutenait aussi Voldemort. La seule chose sur laquelle elle et Père n'étaient pas d'accord, c'était me faire devenir Mangemort. Elle voulait attendre que je sois sorti de Poudlard, mais lui voulait que ce soit fait maintenant, raconta Draco. Donc… il ne m'a fait faire qu'une initiation partielle, je devais faire la complète à dix-sept ans. Le garçon frissonna. Mais c'était déjà assez horrible. Je ne veux même pas imaginer à quoi ressemble la vraie.

- Non, je le confirme, dit Severus, voyant bien ce qu'il ressentait, se rappelant la douleur atroce du fer rouge que Lucius avait utilisé sur son bras, le marquant définitivement comme un disciple de Voldemort, même s'il était l'ennemi mortel du sorcier noir. Puis ils avaient bu un verre à la santé de leur nouveau membre, du vin mêlé au sang d'un enfant malchanceux qu'ils avaient sacrifié ce jour là. Severus avala sa salive, se rappelant le goût écœurant, salé et métallique, du vin épais. Il en avait renversé le plus gros, utilisant une illusion pour ne pas être vu, mais il avait dû en avaler une partie. Après, quand il était retourné au quartier général pour faire son rapport, il avait passé près d'une heure à vomir tout le contenu de son estomac et avait été incapable de manger pendant deux jours, tant les nausées étaient importantes. Il avait l'impression que son âme était souillée, détruite par le démon qu'il avait vu de ses propres yeux et le fer rouge sur son bras, qui le lançait malgré les potions qu'il avait placées dessus.

Dumbledore avait montré de la sympathie, mais l'avait envoyé à nouveau à une autre réunion deux semaines plus tard, sachant que Severus était maintenant parfaitement placé pour espionner le camp ennemi. Maintenant c'était un disciple à qui on faisait confiance, car seule la confiance du mage noir donnait l'accès à la marque.

Environ six mois plus tard, Severus avait entendu la prophétie à propos de l'Elu et l'avait répétée au seigneur des Ténèbres, mais en avait délibérément retranché une partie, afin que Voldemort n'ait qu'une prophétie partielle. Seuls Dumbledore, Trelawney et lui-même en connaissaient la totalité, et Albus l'avait enregistrée dans la Salle des Futurs du Département des Mystères, au ministère.

_Ce que j'ignorais, c'est que cette abrutie avait vu le futur de mon propre fils. Enfin, ce qu'ils prétendent être son futur, _corrigea Severus, car il refusait de mettre Harry en danger une nouvelle fois. Il avait vu mourir trop d'innocents pour avoir jamais envie que Harry, ou aucun autre enfant, prenne des risques inutiles.

- Tu as rencontré le vieux Voldie, alors ? demanda Draco.

- Oui, de nombreuses fois. J'étais l'initié de Lucius et il était proche de Jedusor, donc nous nous sommes vus assez souvent.

- Et il n'a jamais su que tu étais un espion, dit Harry avec un sourire moqueur. On dirait qu'il n'était pas aussi fort que ton père pensait, Draco, hein ?

- Oh, il pouvait lire les pensées, à sa manière, corrigea Severus. Mais j'étais protégé de cela grâce à un autre talent que j'ai hérité des ancêtres fae. Je peux occulter mon esprit, en utilisant une discipline appelée Occlumencie, et il ne pouvait pas y entrer, malgré tous ses efforts. Il ne pouvait voir que les pensées à la surface de mon esprit, pas plus. Ça m'a sauvé la vie.

- On peut le faire aussi ? demanda Harry.

- Je pense que vous avez un certain don pour cela, étant de la lignée Prince. Mais pour l'instant vous avez trop à faire avec le _kin-sa-dor_ pour commencer des leçons d'Occlumencie. Peut-être que dans quelques mois, quand vous aurez fait des progrès en méditation, je pourrai vous enseigner les bases, si vous le voulez.

- Ça serait chouette, dit Harry.

- Ouais, confirma Draco.

- Changeons de sujet, déclara abruptement Severus. Il y a beaucoup d'horreurs et de noirceur dans ma vie passée, et je n'ai pas envie de m'étendre avec vous sur ce sujet. Bientôt, vous serez de retour à l'école, vous devrez affronter les réactions de vos camarades à cause de vos nouveaux liens avec moi, et nous aurons largement assez de temps pour que je vous dise comment un ancien espion agissait dans le camp ennemi. Pour l'instant, profitez des semaines qui restent à passer au manoir, car j'ai le sentiment que c'est un calme auquel vous devrez renoncer quand vous serez rentrés dans le monde réel. La fin de l'été approche, les garçons. Mieux vaut en profiter.

- Promis, Oncle Sev, dit Draco, bâillant. Et maintenant, je vais faire une bonne sieste. Sur ce, il ferma les yeux et se roula en boule sur le canapé, endormi en moins d'une seconde.

Severus se leva pour étendre une couverture légère sur l'adolescent endormi, alors que Harry secouait la tête, éberlué.

- Comment il _fait_ ça, Papa ?

- Faire quoi ? S'endormir n'importe où instantanément ?

- Ouais.

- C'est son talent personnel, gloussa Severus. Si tu es fatigué, tu peux faire comme lui.

- Nan, je n'ai pas vraiment sommeil, dit Harry. Je pense que je vais lire encore un peu de Sev Sang Mêlé. Il prit le journal et l'ouvrit à la page qu'il avait marquée d'un bout de ruban vert, se mettant à lire.

Mais vingt minutes plus tard ses yeux se fermèrent malgré lui et il s'endormit, le livre collé sur le visage.

Quand Severus regarda son fils quelques minutes plus tard et le trouva endormi, il se leva, enleva le journal, les lunettes de son fils, et étendit une légère couverture sur lui aussi.

A cet instant, une sieste semblait une excellente idée, se dit le maître des Potions, et abaissa le dossier du fauteuil pour faire un somme.

**A suivre…**

Désolée pour cette longue attente, j'ai commencé il y a 3 semaines une formation à temps plein pour retrouver du boulot, j'ai dû changer mes horaires, m'habituer à me lever à 7 heures du matin, affronter les grèves – bref, le soir j'étais trop crevée, le week-end j'avais autre chose à faire, vous voyez le tableau. Vous pouvez remercier Michèle B., la formatrice en bureautique, qui me laisse taper ma petite nistoire pendant que les autres bossent sur leur initiation Excel (et merci Papa de m'avoir emmenée à ton bureau le dimanche, où j'ai pu apprendre tout ça).

Par contre je suis un peu déçue parce que pas un de vous n'a demandé de mes nouvelles : ( Ne me traitez pas en machine à traduire ou je risque de perdre des boulons !

A part ça, nous avons atteint la moitié de l'histoire et à partir du prochain chapitre, on va se remuer un peu plus avec l'arrivée du premier nouveau personnage (quelqu'un que vous ne connaissez pas !)


	19. Chatoyant dans le jardin

**19 : Chatoyant dans le jardin**

L'aube pointait tout juste et le soleil levant caressait les pêchers et les merlinniers du verger Prince quand Harry enfourcha son Eclair de Feu et s'envola pour la première fois depuis trois semaines. La veille, il avait demandé son balai à Severus, utilisant le gage _Balai pour l'après-midi_ qu'il avait gagné à Dragons Wild. En fait, Severus l'avait autorisé à avoir le balai toute la journée, à condition que Harry ne fasse pas de bêtises avec. Harry avait juré par Merlin et par son serment de sorcier qu'il se tiendrait tranquille, et entendait bien ne pas rompre sa promesse.

En ouvrant les yeux ce matin-là, il avait vu son Eclair de Feu bien-aimé appuyé au mur et n'avait pu s'empêcher de sauter du lit, s'habiller en vitesse et aller voler. Draco roupillait toujours, il avait utilisé son gage _Dormir toute la journée_, et Harry était sûr de ne pas le voir sortir de leur chambre avant une heure de l'après-midi, au moins.

Harry slaloma dans le verger avec l'Eclair de Feu, soignant ses virages et ses manœuvres. Il n'avait pas perdu son agilité sur un balai, mais il avait l'impression que ses réflexes étaient un peu trop longs et qu'il avait besoin de retrouver la rapidité qu'il possédait avant la punition. En tant qu'Attrapeur, il ne pouvait pas se permettre une fraction de seconde de retard, ou il raterait le Vif. Il décida de parler avec son père et d'expliquer qu'il avait besoin de s'entraîner au moins la semaine avant la rentrée, afin de ne pas perdre ses capacités, et de ne pas avoir à bosser comme un cinglé pour se remettre au niveau de compétition comme il devait le faire après un été chez les Dursley. Avoir du talent, c'était bien beau, mais l'entraînement était essentiel pour être le meilleur.

Severus comprendrait sûrement, il savait combien Harry aimait voler et aimait être l'Attrapeur de Gryffondor. Après tout, Severus avait aussi joué au Quidditch, il avait été Poursuiveur, jusqu'à ce qu'un Cognard en plein visage mette presque fin à ses jours, sans parler de sa carrière sportive. Après cet accident, Severus avait estimé que ça ne valait pas le coup et s'était concentré sur ses cours, les potions et la Défense.

- Alors mon agilité sur un balai est héritée aussi, hein, Papa ? avait fait remarquer Harry lorsque Severus lui avait fait part de cette anecdote scolaire.

- On dirait bien, Harry. Ton paternel n'était pas un crapaud sur un balai, à son époque. C'est pour cela que j'arbitre quelques matches à l'école. Dumbledore sait que je connais toutes les astuces et que je peux repérer une magouille instantanément, et attraper le ou la coupable en cas de refus d'obtempérer.

- Ça s'est déjà produit ?

- Une ou deux fois, dit son père en fronçant les sourcils. Et l'élève a toujours été exclu de l'équipe pendant au moins un mois ensuite.

Harry fit la grimace, mais dit :

- Ils devaient être idiots, pour ne pas s'arrêter quand tu leur avais ordonné.

- En effet, même si deux venaient de ma maison et croyaient que mes règles ne concernaient pas les Serpentard. Je leur ai vite fait comprendre leur erreur.

_Ça, j'en doute pas _! pensa Harry avec un sourire en coin. _Personne ne défie Severus Rogue et n'en sort intact. Surtout si on est son fils ou un membre de sa maison_. Il regarda son père, évaluant la situation, avant de demander :

- Peut-être qu'un jour, quand j'aurai récupéré mon balai, on pourra jouer au Quidditch ? Il se demanda aussitôt si Severus allait refuser, car il avait fait la grimace en voyant Harry au poste d'Attrapeur. Mais bon, c'était avant, quand Severus pensait que Harry était le fils de James, et peut-être que son mépris n'avait pas été pour la position de Harry en tant qu'Attrapeur, mais pour le fait qu'il suive les traces de James.

Severus devait avoir bien reconnu le ton nostalgique et plein d'espoir de Harry, car il dit :

- Oui… quand ta punition sera finie, d'accord pour jouer avec toi et Draco. Mais tu as encore quatre semaines de punition, jeune homme.

Harry avait grogné, puis tendu son gage, et gagné son Eclair pour la journée.

Il planait adroitement près du petit poirier Comice, se dirigeant vers les merlinniers, où il pourrait cueillir les fruits mûrs à la lumière de l'aube – une autre raison pour se lever aux aurores. Il avait développé un certain goût – plus exactement, il était devenu accro – pour les merlinnas et leur jus depuis son arrivée au manoir, et n'avait pas mangé du fruit frais depuis une semaine, car il avait été trop fatigué pour se lever à l'aube et aller en cueillir.

Il portait une petite sacoche en bandoulière, pour y déposer les merlinnas. Il s'immobilisa en sur-place à côté du premier arbre de la rangée, et commença à cueillir délicatement les fruits pourpres en forme de cœur et à les glisser avec précaution dans le sac de toile. Les arbres portaient rarement plus de dix fruits mûrs à la fois les merlinniers étaient des arbres fae et ne suivaient pas les lois ordinaires des végétaux. Severus lui avait fait part de sa supposition que les merlinnas produisaient des fruits en abondance tant que l'héritier du manoir Prince était présent, ou le prochain héritier s'il était absent, les merlinniers passaient en latence.

Harry se disait que son père avait raison, car les arbres produisaient plus de fruits que lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, des mois auparavant. Il se rappelait avoir lu dans le journal de Sev Sang Mêlé que la terre et le seigneur étaient un et que, au temps de Merlin, le seigneur était lié corps et âme à sa terre la terre reflétait la santé et l'état d'esprit du seigneur. S'il allait bien, tout prospérait, les récoltes étaient superbes et les troupeaux vigoureux. Mais si le seigneur tombait malade ou se tournait vers le mal, la terre devenait stérile, les animaux mouraient et les habitants périclitaient.

Peut-être était-ce ce qui se passait à présent, songeait Harry, se dirigeant vers l'arbre voisin et y cueillant les fruits mûrs. _Toutes les plantes poussent comme des folles, on a juste à cracher par terre et un arbre pousse, ou presque. Tante Pétunia adorerait cet endroit, elle a toujours aimé un jardin productif._ _Je me demande où elle est, et comment Dudley et elle vont, maintenant que ce salopard est mort._ Il nota dans un coin de sa tête de demander à Severus s'il avait des renseignements sur ce qu'il restait des Dursley Harry avait envie de leur écrire.

_Et espérons que cette lettre ne se perdra pas ou je sais pas quoi, comme celle de Sirius. _Il attendait toujours une réponse de la part de son parrain jusqu'ici il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle depuis la lettre qu'il lui avait envoyée pour lui dire qu'il était le fils de Severus et pas celui de James. Harry ne savait pas quoi penser de ce silence… était-ce la colère, le refus d'accepter Harry comme étant le fils de Severus ? Ou était-ce un silence maladroit, qui laissait à Harry l'espoir que Sirius l'accepterait, quel que soit son père ?

Alors qu'il réfléchissait, ses mains s'activaient, cueillant les fruits et les rangeant dans le sac. Il en avait maintenant assez pour satisfaire son addiction au jus pour une semaine, et il espérait que la récolte serait suffisante pour une semaine de plus, au moins. Draco aussi aimait les merlinnas, même s'il n'y était pas aussi accro que son frère adoptif. Draco s'était moqué de Harry une fois et de sa consommation du fruit, disant que si Harry ne faisait pas attention, il allait se transformer en merlinna à force d'en manger sans arrêt. Harry l'avait ignoré et en avait pris un autre dans le bol de fruits toujours posé sur la table de la cuisine.

Il venait de finir le deuxième arbre et se dirigeait vers le suivant quand il entendit le bruit.

Un petit cri, comme celui d'un petit animal.

Harry inclina la tête, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu. Il savait qu'il y avait des animaux sauvages dans les bois près du manoir, mais jusqu'ici il n'avait vu que des chevreuils, des oiseaux, des lapins et des écureuils.

Il entendit à nouveau le cri, et cette fois il était sûr qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. La voix semblait désespérée et très proche d'un miaulement, plus que du cri de n'importe quel animal. Ressentant une urgence dont il ne connaissait pas la raison, Harry fit virer son balai et se dirigea vers le petit potager longeant le verger.

Il se posa avec légèreté devant une rangée de laitues, fouillant les plantes du regard à la recherche du chat blessé, ou de l'animal qui émettait le même son.

_: À l'aide ! :_

Harry se frotta les yeux. Il aurait juré que quelqu'un venait de crier « À l'aide » dans son oreille. Mais il était seul dans le jardin.

- Je dois être en train de rêver, murmura-t-il. Draco dort comme une bûche et Papa est dans son labo, en train de tester une nouvelle forme de la potion de Sommeil sans Rêves. Allez, reprends-toi, Harry. Tu es un peu jeune pour devenir fou.

Il entendit à nouveau le petit miaulement plaintif.

_: À l'aide ! Je vous en supplie ! :_

Cette fois Harry fit un bond.

- Ok, c'est plus drôle, là. Qui a dit ça ?

_: Moi. Baisse les yeux, Grandes Pattes maladroit. :_

Harry s'agenouilla, priant pour que ce ne soit pas une hallucination, et repéra aussitôt une forme noire inerte, blottie sous le second pied de laitue.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu es, par Merlin ? demanda-t-il, écartant la plante pour pouvoir voir la créature.

La créature ressemblait à un petit chat noir, pas plus grand que la main et le poignet de Harry, mais avec de grandes ailes attachées aux omoplates – des ailes en lambeaux. Les yeux du petit animal étaient fermés et il respirait difficilement. Il semblait avoir été pris dans un combat contre un ennemi qui lui avait laissé des plaies béantes dans le flanc, pour autant que Harry puisse dire.

Il tendit la main et dit doucement :

- Hé. Je m'appelle Harry et si tu ne bouges pas, je pourrai peut-être t'aider.

Un œil s'ouvrit prudemment, d'un violet vif.

_: Vite, humain. Je perds mes forces. :_

La mâchoire de Harry en tomba.

- Merlin ! Tu peux parler !

L'étrange créature ferma les yeux, trop épuisée pour les garder ouverts. Harry essaya de se rappeler s'il avait lu quelque chose à propos de créatures de ce genre dans le journal de Severus Prince, mais il n'avait jamais trouvé de description d'un animal de ce genre. Il glissa doucement la main sous la petite créature, bien à plat, comme une civière.

La créature ne pesait presque rien. Harry enfourcha son balai en hâte, volant aussi vite et aussi délicatement qu'il l'osait vers la maison. Le petit chat ailé n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il l'avait pris dans sa main, et le jeune Gryffondor pouvait dire qu'il n'avait pas eu beaucoup à manger récemment il pouvait sentir les côtes à travers la douce fourrure.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'emmène voir mon père, le professeur Rogue. C'est un maître des Potions, peut-être qu'il pourra te soigner, dit Harry à la créature, essayant de la rassurer.

Il dévala pratiquement le couloir et frappa violemment à la porte du laboratoire, que Severus avait verrouillée.

- Papa ? Ouvre, vite ! J'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Harry ? Une minute.

Harry entendit son père bouger des choses, puis la porte s'ouvrit et il se retrouva devant Severus, fronçant les sourcils.

- Que se passe-t-il, Harry ? Tu es blessé ?

- Non, je vais bien. Mais ça – quoi que ce soit – ne va pas bien et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider.

Severus regarda le petit chat aux ailes déchirées et jura dans sa barbe.

- Emmène-le dans le laboratoire. Vite, je ne pense pas que nous ayons beaucoup de temps.

Harry suivit son père, pratiquement collé à ses talons.

- Papa, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

Severus resta silencieux une minute, réfléchissant à comment il allait pouvoir soigner la petite créature, et de quelles potions il aurait besoin. Puis il cligna des yeux et dit doucement :

- Ça s'appelle un chatoyant, Harry. Et je pense qu'il est en train de mourir.

**A suivre…**

Merci pour vos messages, c'est sympa de redevenir un être humain ^^

Je traduis toujours pendant les cours d'informatique et Michelle B. dit que je devrais me faire payer.

Le prochain chapitre est un peu plus long (sans atteindre la taille du 18 avec ses 7300 mots ; pour vous donner une idée des proportions, ce chapitre en fait 2400), je ne sais pas du tout combien de temps ça va me prendre – mais vu l'intensité du cliffhanger, je ferai de mon mieux.


	20. Par des mains guérisseuses

**20 – Par des mains guérisseuses**

Le temps que Harry soit entré dans le labo et que Severus ait fait venir des étagères une potion de Régénérateur de Sang, un analgésique de classe cinq et un Elixir de Respiration, le chatoyant avait viré au gris au lieu du bleu nuit qu'il avait été quelques minutes plus tôt. Harry avait peur, il n'avait jamais vu un être vivant s'affaiblir aussi rapidement. Quelques moments plus tôt, il avait eu la force d'appeler, maintenant il semblait agonisant.

- Papa !

Severus jeta un œil à la créature inerte et soupira.

- C'est à cause du fer ici. Pose-le sur ce coussin. Ne le laisse pas toucher la table, c'est de l'acier, et c'est un poison pour la plupart des créatures fae. Le fer est un fléau des fées.

Il s'assura que la petite créature ne glisserait pas du coussin en créant un petit bouclier autour du coton moelleux, puis dit à Harry :

- J'ai besoin d'un petit compte-goutte, dans le second tiroir à gauche, commode de haut sur le mur de droite. Apporte-moi aussi des compresses, et une cuvette d'eau claire.

Harry courut dans la réserve, sachant que les minutes comptaient. La vie du petit chat ailé ne tenait qu'à un fil.

En attendant, Severus lança un sort pour stabiliser le cœur et la respiration du petit animal, car son cœur battait la chamade et sa respiration était à peine audible. Il lança ensuite un sort de diagnostic, très inquiet devant l'état de la créature fae. En plus de l'importante perte de sang et des plaies des ailes, de l'épaule et du flanc, le chatoyant souffrait de fractures des côtes et du bassin, et était en état de choc. Apparemment, il avait été blessé par des griffes ou une mâchoire puissante.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as croisé, petite chose, mais il t'a presque achevé. Comment as-tu bien pu venir ici après avoir été attaqué ? Tu ne peux pas avoir volé avec des ailes en tel état. Ça me dépasse.

Severus souleva du bout du doigt une aile blessée, violette et turquoise, dans un état lamentable. Elle était fine comme du papier, terne au lieu des teintes irisées habituelles, et couverte de sang séché.

- Tiens, Papa, dit Harry à côté de lui, avec les objets que son père lui avait demandés. Tu peux la soigner ou je dois… euh… Il hésita, ne voulant pas prononcer un mot lié à la mort, de peur de porter malchance à la créature blessée.

- Je ferai de mon mieux, Harry. Mais j'aurai peut-être besoin de ton aide. Je peux soigner une partie des dégâts avec la magie, mais certaines des… fae répondent mal aux potions sorcières, leur physiologie est différente de la nôtre. Je ne peux pas lui donner certaines potions, cela le tuerait. Je vais donc devoir la soigner en partie avec les vieilles méthodes moldues.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, Papa ? demanda son fils, voulant lui aussi sauver une vie.

- Surtout me passer ce dont j'ai besoin, tu ne peux pas lancer de sorts que tu ne connais pas, mais en me regardant, tu pourras apprendre des choses.

- Tu vas utiliser le même sort que celui que tu as utilisé sur ton bras quand tu es arrivé chez Tante Pétunia ?

- Non, ce sort est trop fort pour un chatoyant, mais je vais en utiliser un similaire.

Severus sortit sa baguette, fit venir une potion désinfectante et en versa quelques gouttes dans la cuvette d'eau. Il prit une compresse, la plongea dans le liquide et commença à nettoyer doucement les plaies sur l'épaule, les ailes et le flanc du chatoyant. Les plaies étaient profondes et saignaient encore un peu. Mais la petite créature ne remua pas, même si, pensait Harry, les soins de Severus devaient faire très mal.

Quand les plaies furent propres, le maître des Potions prit le petit compte-goutte et l'inséra dans le flacon de Régénérateur de Sang.

- Harry, j'ai besoin que tu lui soulèves la tête, et ouvre-lui la bouche, que je lui donne cette potion.

Harry prit doucement la petite tête entre son pouce et son index, et appuya du bout du doigt sur la commissure des lèvres pour lui faire ouvrir la bouche.

Severus donna au chatoyant trois gouttes de potion, puis fit disparaître le reste du compte-goutte.

- Ne lâche pas, je vais lui donner un antidouleur, et refaire un diagnostic avant de remettre les os en place.

Le maître de Potions aspira un peu d'une autre potion dans le compte-goutte et la fit boire au chatoyant. La créature sembla se détendre légèrement, d'après l'avis de Harry, reposant doucement la tête sur le coussin. Il regarda Severus lancer un autre diagnostic, puis un sort de Réparation des Os, qui agirait sur les côtes cassées et le bassin en morceaux. Harry se dit que le chatoyant avait de la chance, il n'avait pas besoin de boire l'immonde Poussos comme lui avait dû en seconde année, quand Lockhart avait fait disparaître tous les os de son bras.

Severus examina un moment le chatoyant gravement blessé, se demandant quoi faire maintenant. Devait-il recoudre les ailes, ou refermer les plaies sur le corps ? Il opta pour les plaies, et lança un sort léger utilisé par la plupart des non-Guérisseurs pour refermer les plaies superficielles. Les plaies se refermèrent lentement, et Severus demanda à Harry d'aller lui chercher les petits rouleaux de soie qu'il gardait dans le même tiroir que les compresses.

Harry murmura un sort d'attraction et tendit un rouleau de soie à son père, qui le noua autour du chatoyant comme un bandage.

- Hmm. Cette petite chose est encore en état de choc, et déshydratée à cause de tout le sang perdu.

- Comment tu sais ça, Papa ?

- Mon sort de diagnostic et mon bon sens me le disent, répondit doucement Severus. Je vais lui donner une autre potion pour l'aider à respirer et un sort contre l'état de choc. Après, le vrai travail pourra commencer.

- Comment ça ? demanda son fils, perplexe.

- Je vais devoir recoudre les ailes à la main. C'est là que je vais avoir besoin de toi, Harry. Tes mains sont plus petites que les miennes, je vais avoir besoin que tu tiennes la membrane pendant que je recouds.

Harry blêmit.

- Papa, je n'ai jamais fait des choses comme ça avant. Et si je lui fais du mal ?

- Tu ne lui feras pas de mal. J'ai confiance en toi. La voix de Severus était franche. Il remercia le ciel d'avoir une expérience en suture de chairs blessées, plus précisément les siennes.

- Respire profondément, trouve ton équilibre, et fais ce que je te dis, ordonna-t-il. Il administra quelques gouttes d'Elixir de Respiration et aussitôt, le chatoyant sembla aller mieux, un peu de couleur revenant à sa fourrure. Mais il ne reprit pas conscience, ce qui était, tout compte fait, une bonne chose.

- Regarde bien, Harry. Je te conseille d'apprendre ce sort, il pourra te sauver la vie, ou celle d'un ami, en cas de blessure grave, dit Severus, avant d'incanter le sort de Récupération de Choc, lentement et en articulant bien.

Harry suivit en remuant les lèvres, essayant de retenir la prononciation et l'intonation exactes, car c'était ce qui faisait l'efficacité d'un sort. Quand il pensa l'avoir bien retenu, il le dit à son père, qui lui fit signe de se taire, agacé il essayait d'écouter la respiration et les battements de cœur du chatoyant.

Quand Severus fut sûr que le petit animal était stable, il se tourna vers Harry et dit :

- Très bien, maintenant j'ai besoin de tes mains. Soulève-le pour que je puisse étirer ses ailes afin de les recoudre.

- D'accord, dit Harry, pas très à l'aise, soulevant prudemment la petite créature.

Les longs doigts de Severus écartèrent doucement les fines membranes des ailes composées de plusieurs morceaux, comme les ailes d'un papillon, et l'air tout aussi fragiles. Quand il les eut dépliées à gestes lents, comme du cristal prêt à se briser, il ordonna à Harry de reposer le chatoyant sur le coussin.

Harry obéit.

- Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant j'ai besoin de ma trousse de suture, du fil le plus fin que je peux trouver, et de la plus petite aiguille, dit Severus, appelant ladite trousse d'un court geste de baguette.

- Papa, tu as déjà fait ça ?

Severus hocha la tête.

- Oui. Une ou deux fois sur moi, et une fois sur Lily nous avions quatorze ans, elle était tombée de son balai et s'était ouvert la jambe sur un rocher.

- Tu as recousu Maman quand elle était blessée ? répéta Harry, stupéfait. Où est-ce que tu as appris ?

- Avec ma mère. Elle était douée pour la guérison et les potions.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas utilisé la magie, tout simplement ?

- Parce que c'était l'été et que nous n'avions pas le droit, répondit son père d'un ton plus sec. Ça suffit avec les souvenirs. Je te raconterai l'histoire plus tard. Pour l'instant je dois me concentrer.

Severus lança un sort de Désinfection sur la trousse, puis prit sa plus petite aiguille et un fil plus fin qu'un cheveu. Il respira profondément plusieurs fois, trouvant son équilibre comme pour la méditation. Il prit l'aiguille incurvée et y glissa le fil.

- Très bien, Harry. Il faut que tu maintiennes les membranes ensemble pendant que je couds. Il dit un mot et le coussin s'aplatit comme un tissu, permettant à Harry de tenir l'aile bien à plat pendant que son père recoudrait.

Harry posa les doigts sur la fine membrane et appuya doucement. L'aile était méchamment déchirée, déchiquetée par endroits, indiquant qu'un prédateur avec des crocs avait attrapé le chatoyant ainsi et l'avait secoué. Il espéra que Severus savait bien coudre.

- Bien. Ne bouge pas, ordonna le maître des Potions d'une voix douce et apaisante. Il commença à coudre à petits points adroits.

Harry les voyait à peine, ils étaient si petits, et il se concentra sur ses doigts qui tenaient l'aile bien immobile, même s'il commençait à avoir une crampe. Il se demandait comment Severus pouvait bien coudre si finement les points étaient précis et réguliers, la petite aiguille courbe entrant et sortant rapidement.

Le visage du professeur arborait une expression de concentration intense et Harry resta totalement immobile et silencieux, percevant que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour lui poser des questions.

Centimètre à centimètre, le maître des Potions répara les ailes aussi bien qu'il le put, espérant que ce ne serait pas en vain et que le chatoyant passerait la nuit. Cela serait le moment clé, pensant-il tout en suturant. Si la créature passait la nuit, il était presque sûr qu'elle allait survivre.

Harry resta immobile comme une statue, même si ses épaules le lançaient et qu'il mourait d'envie de remuer les doigts. Les minutes passaient et les seuls bruits du laboratoire étaient leurs respirations et le doux bruit de l'aiguille qui rapprochait les bords déchirés de la peau fine.

Après une petite heure, même si cela était paru beaucoup plus long, Severus fit le dernier nœud et se redressa. Il examina son travail d'un œil critique les ailes gracieuses portaient des dizaines de petits points mais elles étaient entières.

- Voilà ! Ça devrait les maintenir ensemble jusqu'à ce que ça cicatrise.

Harry enleva prudemment ses doigts, regardant les ailes recousues.

- Bon boulot, Papa. Je vois à peine les points. Tu penses qu'il vivra ?

Severus hésita avant de parler.

- Je l'espère. Mais les fae sont imprévisibles. Cela dépend de sa volonté de survivre. Nous le saurons avec certitude demain matin. Il rendit au tissu sa forme de coussin et le prit délicatement dans ses mains. Nous devons l'emmener d'ici. Il y a trop de fer pour qu'il se remette correctement.

- Si on le mettait dans le salon, près de la cheminée ? proposa Harry.

- Bonne idée. Je mettrai du bois dans le feu, pour qu'il reste au chaud, et il sera à l'abri avec le coussin. Il sortit en tenant délicatement le coussinet.

Harry regarda Severus poser le coussin et allumer le feu avec un léger « Incendio ! » Puis, quand la petite créature fut bien installée, Severus alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, se frottant les yeux ils lui faisaient mal après avoir regardé si longtemps les ailes fines.

- Papa, quand… quand je l'ai trouvé… j'ai entendu une voix dans ma tête, commença Harry avec hésitation. Je crois qu'il m'a parlé, et qu'il m'a demandé de l'aider. Aussitôt, il se sentit ridicule. Qui avait déjà vu un animal capable de parler ? Même les créatures magiques qu'il avait étudiées ne le faisaient pas, ou pas véritablement. Il rougit, attendant le commentaire sarcastique du maître des Potions.

Mais Severus haussa un sourcil et dit :

- Tu l'as entendu dans ta tête, dis-tu ? Les chatoyants sont télépathes, du moins c'est ce qu'on dit, mais ils ne parlent qu'à très peu de gens en dehors du domaine fae.

- Oh. Ben, il était en train de mourir, donc il devait avoir intérêt à trouver de l'aide rapidement, dit Harry, soupirant discrètement de soulagement. Donc ça _avait_ été réel, pas un produit de son imagination. Il se sentit brusquement beaucoup mieux. Au moins il n'était pas en train de devenir fou.

Severus reposa son dos sur le canapé, content de souffler un peu avant de retourner à son laboratoire pour tout ranger.

Harry attendit un moment avant de se lancer :

- Euh, Papa ? Tu peux me raconter la fois où tu as soigné Maman ? S'il te plaît ? Il avait toujours envie d'histoires à propos de Lily, sa mère superbe dont il se souvenait à peine, et celle-là semblait particulièrement intéressante.

Severus soupira.

- Très bien. C'était l'été avant notre cinquième année. Nous étions dans son jardin et Lily s'amusait à faire des mouvements de Quidditch que James lui avait montrés. Seulement Lily ne volait pas comme James et elle est tombée de son balai. Heureusement, elle a réussi à attraper une branche et ça a ralenti un peu sa chute, assez pour qu'elle s'ouvre simplement le genou au lieu de s'écraser au sol.

C'était une coupure assez profonde, assez pour qu'il y ait besoin de points, et je le savais très bien. Donc je lui ai demandé si elle préférait aller à l'hôpital ou me laisser la soigner, et elle m'a choisi. J'ai nettoyé la plaie, je lui ai donné une potion contre la douleur et une autre pour éviter l'infection. Elle a été très courageuse, ne s'est pas mise à pleurer, ne s'est pas évanouie, rien de ce genre. Elle m'a juste regardé et m'a dit « Je te fais confiance, Sev. Fais ce que tu as à faire. » Et je l'ai fait.

- Tu étais nerveux ?

Severus gloussa doucement.

- Harry, j'étais terrifié. Je n'avais jamais recousu quelqu'un, je m'étais seulement entraîné sur des poupées médicales, sous la supervision de ma mère. Et Lily était ma meilleure amie. Mais personne d'autre ne pouvait le faire, nous étions seuls chez elle, car ses parents et Pétunia étaient allés au cinéma. Il a fallu six points de suture pour fermer la plaie j'ai serré les dents tout du long, mais j'ai réussi à finir le travail sans me ridiculiser. Et Lily m'a embrassé, donc ça valait la peine. Elle a dit que je ferais un très bon guérisseur. Dommage que je n'aie pas suivi son conseil et que je n'en sois pas devenu un au lieu d'être espion, dit Severus avec un brin de mélancolie. Ce dernier ton s'effaça aussitôt, et Harry se demanda s'il avait rêvé.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule. Elle indiquait un peu plus de dix heures, et il se rappela qu'il lui restait toute la journée. Marrant, il aurait pensé qu'il était beaucoup plus tard.

- Papa, je vais voler encore, d'accord ?

- Pas de problème, Harry. Rentre juste pour le déjeuner, Draco devrait être levé.

- Oui, monsieur. Il se leva. Je te promets de ne pas ramasser d'autres animaux blessés.

- Ouste, Harry, fit Severus avec un geste de la main.

Harry posa son sac de merlinnas sur la table de la cuisine, puis ouvrit la porte vitrée et sortit au soleil. Son balai était là où il l'avait laissé, et en un clin d'œil, Harry était en l'air.

Il passa la matinée à voler comme un démon ailé, ne s'arrêtant que pour le déjeuner, où Draco les rejoignit.

- Alors, j'ai raté quelque chose d'intéressant ce matin ?

Harry et Severus se regardèrent.

- Dis-lui, Harry, lui dit Severus. Après tout, c'est toi qui l'as trouvé.

- Hein ? Trouvé quoi ?

- Le chatoyant, répondit Harry.

- C'est quoi ? Une créature magique ?

- Oui. Ils sont très intelligents et peuvent parler télépathiquement, dit Severus.

- Cool ! Où est-il ? Je peux le voir ?

- Il dort sur un coussin devant le feu, lui dit Harry. Il est très faible, on n'est pas sûrs de s'il va vivre, il était presque mort quand je l'ai trouvé dehors. Mais Papa l'a soigné avec des potions et des sorts, alors il va peut-être survivre.

- J'espère que oui. C'est la première créature fae que je vois depuis que je suis ici, dit Draco, se levant et allant dans le salon voir le chatoyant endormi.

Le jeune sorcier s'accroupit devant l'âtre pour examiner le petit chat ailé, s'émerveillant sur son anatomie et s'exclamant que son parrain avait fait un excellent travail sur ses ailes et tout.

- J'aurais jamais pu faire ça, avoua-t-il à Harry en voyant que son frère adoptif l'avait suivi. Rien que d'y penser, ça me donne envie de vomir.

- Il faudra que je me rappelle de jamais me blesser quand je suis avec toi, alors, le taquina Harry avec un sourire en coin. Je ne voudrais pas me vider de mon sang.

- Bonne idée, Rogue, dit Draco en riant doucement. Il fit le vœu silencieux que le chatoyant se remît, puis se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Je crois que je vais faire la sieste.

- La SIESTE ? répéta Harry, les yeux ronds. Merlin, Draco, tu as dormi TOUTE la matinée et tu veux dormir encore ?

- Oui. On n'a jamais trop de sommeil. En tout cas pas selon moi, dit son frère adoptif avec un sourire malin. Puis il ferma les yeux et fut endormi en cinq minutes.

- Incroyable, marmonna Harry. Puis il alla s'installer sur le sofa avec un verre de jus de merlinnas et un livre sur les créatures fae qu'il avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque. Il n'avait pas utilisé la bibliothèque autant que ça depuis son arrivée, mais il devait reconnaître que c'était beaucoup plus facile d'y trouver des choses que dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, et surtout c'était plus agréable de ne pas avoir une Madame Pince dans le dos des étudiants.

Il trouva un chapitre sur les chatoyants, mais avant d'avoir lu plus de deux paragraphes ses yeux se fermèrent et il s'endormit lui aussi.

Severus vint jeter un œil sur le chatoyant, trouva ses fils endormis, sourit et les laissa tranquilles.

Ce soir là, après le dîner, tous trois disputèrent une partie endiablée de Dragon Wild, mais cette fois Harry gagna deux mains et Draco une. Puis Severus les envoya au lit et ils protestèrent, car ils n'étaient pas si fatigués que ça, mais leur père ne se laissa pas faire et ils allèrent se coucher.

Au milieu de la nuit, Harry se réveilla et se glissa dans le salon pour voir si le chatoyant était toujours en vie.

Il l'était, dormant profondément, paisiblement.

Harry sourit, et poussé par il ne savait quoi il ramassa le coussin avec le petit animal et alla s'asseoir avec sur le canapé. Il ne s'écoula pas longtemps avant que la chaleur du feu l'endorme à son tour.

Quand Severus se réveilla le lendemain matin et descendit, il trouva son fils endormi sur le canapé, le chatoyant blotti sur lui, avec une meilleure allure, reprenant déjà des forces. Severus sourit. _Il semblerait que je n'ai pas perdu mes capacités_. Puis il alla dans la cuisine faire du café.

**A suivre…**

Merci pour vos reviews, je suis contente que l'histoire vous plaise ! (En même temps, sinon, vous ne seriez pas là… les râleurs laissent une review râleuse et ne reviennent plus).

Si vous voulez que je réponde à votre review, n'oubliez pas de vous connecter (log-in), sinon je n'ai aucun moyen de vous joindre ! Et sachez que je ne réponds pas à « c'est super j'adore » et apparentés, car je ne suis pas l'auteur et que à part « je t'en prie » je n'ai rien à répondre. Par contre, si vous me posez une question, j'y répondrai… sachant que je suis adepte du « p'têt ben qu'oui, p'têt ben qu'non » quand je ne veux pas trop en dévoiler :P

A propos des deux visiteurs : n'oubliez pas que nous sommes dans un endroit spécial, seuls les membres de la famille Prince et les créatures fae peuvent venir au manoir. Cela étant, une bonne réponse a été donnée (mais je ne dirai pas par qui, je vous laisse la surprise…)

Prochain chapitre : le chatoyant est réveillé. Sera en ligne avant Noël.

(ce commentaire post-chapitre était sponsorisé par la fondation « Cela Dit »)


	21. Tisseuse de Rêves

**21 – Tisseuse de Rêves**

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, deux prunelles mauves fixaient les siennes. Le chatoyant s'était réveillé et regardait ses yeux émeraude avec curiosité, son petit nez rose frétillant. Harry cligna des yeux, puis sourit, se sentant parcouru par un frisson de plaisir inédit. Le chat fae était en vie, il avait réussi à l'arracher aux griffes de la mort, malgré tout. Il se sentit brusquement fier, de son père et de lui, et murmura, ne voulant pas effrayer le petit félin :

- Bonjour. Tu es en vie. Je-On avait peur que tu ne survives pas, mais je crois bien que tu es plus costaud que tu en as l'air.

_:En effet. Je ne suis pas quelque petite chose fragile comme un éphémère ou une fée sautillante, tu sais:_ émit le chatoyant avec indignation vers l'esprit du garçon. _:Nous, chatoyants, sommes faits d'un plus riche métal nous devons l'être, car nous sommes les messagers de la Haute Reine dans le Monde Souterrain.:_

- Tu peux _vraiment_ parler ! s'exclama Harry. Papa a dit que tu étais télépathe, mais je ne le croyais pas vraiment.

Le chatoyant renifla.

_:Humpf ! Oui, vous humains n'êtes pas les seuls à avoir des fonctions cérébrales supérieures, tu sais. La prochaine fois, écoute la sagesse de tes aînés, jeune sorcier.:_

- Tu sais que je suis un sorcier ?

_:Bien sûr que oui ! Tout chatoyant à sa première mue est capable de reconnaître un sorcier à son odeur. Qu'__**as**__-tu donc étudié si tu ne sais pas cela ? Serais-tu quelque peu diminué ?:_

Avec le ton de la créature, un mélange de condescendance et de pitié, Harry rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Non. Je ne suis pas diminué du tout. J'ai juste découvert ton espèce hier, donc je n'en sais pas beaucoup sur toi.

_:Ah. Je vois. Il est facile de remédier à l'ignorance. Mais commençons par le commencement. Ma mère m'a donné le nom d'Inularian, ah, cela serait… Pincée… dans ta langue. Et toi ?:_

- Harry. Harry Albus Rogue, mais tu peux m'appeler Harry.

_:Bien le bonjour à toi, et que le ciel te soit favorable, Harry. Tu es de la lignée Prince, n'est-ce pas ? Car seuls ceux du sang fae peuvent vivre dans le manoir Prince.:_

- Oui. Mon père, Severus Rogue, est l'héritier du manoir. Et j'ai un… frère adoptif aussi, Draco Malefoy.

_:Bien. C'est une bonne chose que le manoir ait été occupé quand j'ai… euh… eu ce malheureux accident.:_ Pincée semblait un peu mal à l'aise.

- Que t'es-t-il arrivé ? On aurait dit que quelque chose t'avait… euh… mordu.

_:En effet. C'était un rôdeur, un immondice à longues dents, issu de la Cour Maudite. Je rentrais avec des nouvelles pour la Reine Titania quand je suis passée trop près de son antre et il m'a attrapée. Son venin a neutralisé ma magie, faisant que je ne pouvais pas appeler à l'aide ou m'enfuir. Il m'a presque achevée, mais il a été effrayé par un sombredogue errant, et j'ai réussi à traverser le brouillard et à entrer dans le jardin.:_

- Tu peux traverser le Brouillard ?

_:Oui, mais nous ne le faisons qu'en cas d'extrême danger.:_ répondit Pincée d'un ton compassé, laissant pendre ses ailes contre ses flancs. Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry eut l'intuition que c'était une femelle, et accepta ce sentiment sans se poser de question. _:Je suis heureuse que tu m'aies entendue, jeune apprenti, autrement je crains que je serais partie dans l'étreinte de la Grande Lumière. Pour cela, j'ai une dette envers toi.:_

- Euh, eh bien, en fait, c'est plutôt envers mon père, parce que c'est lui qui t'a sauvé. Je t'ai juste apportée à lui et je l'ai aidé avec ses affaires, admit Harry.

_:Ton aide est très appréciée, et même si je dois au sorcier Severus une plus grande dette, cela n'annule pas celle que je te dois, Harry. Une vie sauvée est une vie sauvée. Je suis ta débitrice jusqu'à ce que je sauve la tienne en retour, ainsi disent les Accords.:_

- Les quoi ?

_:Les accords, enfant. Les lois qui gouvernent la Cour Blanche et leurs rapports avec les humains. Ah, ton père a négligé ton éducation de façon lamentable !:_ gémit le chatoyant, sa voix se teintant de reproche.

- Non, pas vraiment. C'est juste que… je n'ai pas eu trop le temps d'étudier le Royaume Fae avec mes corvées de punition et tout.

_:Oh ? Et pourquoi es-tu puni, jeune Rogue ?:_ demanda Pincée, inquisitrice.

- Surtout pour m'être bagarré sans arrêt avec mon… euh… frère adoptif. Papa en a eu marre et il nous a fait faire des corvées et des travaux ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'on apprenne à s'entendre.

_:Sage décision. As-tu appris ta leçon, alors ?:_

Harry hocha la tête.

- Oui, nous avons appris tous les deux. Il gloussa doucement. Tu es curieuse, hein ?

_:Hélas, c'est la faute qui touche notre espèce, la curiosité permanente. C'est pourquoi nous faisons de si bons messagers, même si je suis plus qu'une simple messagère,: _admit Pincée, amusée.

Avant que Harry put demander ce qu'elle voulait dire, Severus entra dans le salon pour réveiller Harry et examiner son patient.

- Le petit déjeuner est prêt, Harry. Tu peux- il se tut brusquement en voyant qu'ils étaient tous deux éveillés, et inclina la tête en salut envers le chatoyant.

- Dame Curiosité, il semble que vous vous remettez bien, éveillée si tôt après vos blessures.

Le chatoyant se leva et s'inclina en réponse, abaissant l'avant de son corps sur le coussin et feulant doucement.

_:Votre fils me dit que je dois vous remercier pour m'avoir éloignée du Royaume des Morts, sorcier Severus. J'ai une dette envers vous. Comment puis-je vous servir ?:_

- Me servir ? répéta Severus, mal à l'aise. Je ne retiens aucune créature en servitude ici.

_:Vous ne comprenez pas, je ne vous parle pas d'esclavage, mais de remboursement d'une dette. Je dois vous rendre un service similaire, Severus Rogue. Jusqu'à cela, je dois rester avec vous. Tel est le prix d'une dette de vie. Je me nomme Pincée, dans votre langue. Je sers la reine en tant qu'yeux et oreilles dans le Monde Souterrain, et je suis aussi une Tisseuse de Rêves. Si vous avez besoin de mes services, vous n'avez qu'à demander.:_

- Je… merci, dit Severus avec gêne, car il n'était pas habitué à ce que quiconque lui doive quelque chose. Il se tourna vers son fils et dit :

- Harry, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas réveiller Draco pour le petit déjeuner ?

- D'accord, fit Harry, posant le coussin de Pincée sur le canapé et se levant pour aller réveiller la marmotte Serpentard.

Pincée resta assise sur le coussin, sa queue enroulée autour de ses pattes, regardant Severus avec intérêt.

_:Est-ce vous qui avez recousu mes ailes ?:_

- Oui. Pourquoi ? Vous font-elles souffrir ? Je peux vous donner une potion contre la douleur, si vous le voulez.

_:Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. J'ai dormi assez longtemps et mes ailes vont guérir rapidement maintenant que je ne suis plus aux portes de la mort. Nous autres fae guérissons rapidement, je devrais être totalement remise d'ici une semaine. Je désirais simplement savoir qui a recousu mes ailes car vous avez fait un superbe travail, presque aussi bon que ce que nous aurions pu faire. Elles cicatriseront et je pourrai voler à nouveau, grâces soient rendues !:_ Le soulagement était évident dans la voix du chatoyant.

- Je suis heureux d'avoir pu les soigner, dit Severus avec sincérité. Vous avez dit être une messagère et une tisseuse de rêves. Qu'est-ce qu'un tisseur de rêves ?

_:Un tisseur de rêves est un chatoyant qui possède le don d'entrer dans les rêves d'autrui et de les aider à affronter leurs peurs ou à interpréter leurs rêves afin de comprendre ce que leur esprit essaie de leur dire. Je suis née avec ce don, sorcier Severus, et c'est visible par la couleur de ma fourrure et de mes yeux. Seuls les chatoyants voués au destin de tisseur de rêves arborent une fourrure nuit, des yeux mauves, et des ailes violette et turquoise. :_

- Je vois. Votre talent… peut-il s'étendre aux cauchemars ? demanda aussitôt Severus.

Le chatoyant hocha la tête.

_:Oui. Y a-t-il un rêve particulier qui vous trouble ?:_

- Pas moi, Pincée. Mon fils Harry souffre de terreurs nocturnes. Severus se mit à expliquer comment il donnait de la potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves à Harry, mais avait presque atteint la limite il voulait aider Harry à surmonter ces rêves épouvantables une fois pour toutes, mais ne savait pas comment faire.

_:Ah. Voilà une tâche qui me correspond. Je verrai ce soir ce que je peux faire,: _promit Pincée. Puis elle regarda le sorcier avec espoir. _:Puis-je me joindre à vous pour le petit déjeuner ? J'éprouve une petite faim.:_

- Bien sûr, vous êtes notre invitée. Severus tendit la main pour que le chatoyant y grimpe, puis la porta dans la cuisine. Il la posa sur la table et lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait manger.

Il lui donna, comme elle demandait, une soucoupe de lait avec du miel, un tout petit morceau de saucisse, et un petit bout de pain avec du beurre.

Les garçons étaient descendus, affamés. Draco se rappela ses bonnes manières et salua poliment leur invitée, quand elle lui eut dit bonjour et qu'il eut réalisé qu'elle n'était pas un simple animal. Ils mangèrent tous avec appétit, y compris le chatoyant, qui affirma que Severus était un hôte très agréable. Après son repas, elle bailla, fit sa toilette et dit qu'elle souhaitait faire une sieste.

_:Le sommeil est le meilleur soin sans vouloir vous blesser, sorcier Severus.:_

- Cela est vrai, reconnut le maître des Potions, qui transporta le petit chat fae sur le coussin, où elle se roula en boule et s'endormit.

Severus espérait que le chatoyant pourrait aider Harry à se débarrasser de ses cauchemars une fois pour toutes, mais décida de ne pas le dire à son fils au cas où Pincée ne pouvait rien faire, il ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs au garçon.

Il vérifia que les garçons s'attaquaient à leurs tâches de la matinée, puis se retira dans la bibliothèque à la recherche d'ouvrages sur les chatoyants, en particulier les tisseurs de rêves, afin de peut-être trouver quelque chose pour soulager les angoisses de Harry. Le garçon n'avait pas fait de cauchemar depuis deux semaines, depuis que Severus lui donnait de la potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves, mais Severus craignait qu'ils reviennent, car il avait peu à peu diminué les doses au cours de la semaine précédente.

Si le chat fae pouvait faire quelque chose, quoi que ce fut, pour soulager les souffrances de Harry, Severus considérerait que la dette de vie était totalement payée, car rien ne comptait plus pour lui que le bien-être de son fils. Même s'il avait pris garde à ne pas le montrer, les cauchemars et les attaques de panique l'avaient profondément effrayé, et il avait eu peur pour la santé mentale de Harry, car de tels troubles allaient souvent avec un esprit gravement blessé. Bien sûr, n'importe qui aurait eu des séquelles après avoir subi des maltraitances comme Harry aux mains des Dursley, et après avoir affronté Voldemort plusieurs fois personne ne connaissait mieux les blessures laissées par le contact de **cet** esprit que l'ancien espion. Severus avait son propre lot de cicatrices, de souvenirs qui le hantaient, mais il était plus à même de les gérer qu'un garçon de quatorze ans. Il avait appris à lutter contre la culpabilité et la honte grâce à la méditation, et avait trouvé avec Sarai un mentor complet, qui était peu à peu devenu plus que son professeur de _kin-sa-dor_, et un des rares parents vivants en qui il pouvait avoir confiance pour examiner son âme et ne pas être horrifié par les choses qu'il y cachait.

Il lui avait presque demandé de venir le voir, et de voir si elle pourrait aider Harry à surmonter ses problèmes, mais s'était ravisé à la dernière minute. Sarai n'était pas du genre à venir quand on la sifflait, elle partait souvent à l'aventure, elle servait sa famille en tant que garde du corps et était souvent loin, au service d'un jeune seigneur ou d'une demoiselle. Sarai avait la réputation, même parmi les autres guerriers fae, d'être un combattant particulièrement féroce, sa parole était d'or, elle était parfaitement loyale envers sa famille et prenait ses devoirs très au sérieux. Severus savait qu'elle serait déjà venue au manoir si ses obligations ne l'avaient pas tenue à l'écart, elle lui rendait généralement visite au moins une fois pendant l'été. Cela étant, il ne voulait pas s'imposer, et il avait décidé d'aider Harry d'une autre façon.

Il semblait que Dame Fortune, Dieu ou quelqu'un était intervenu et avait décidé d'apporter de l'aide au maître des Potions sous la forme d'un chatoyant tisseur de rêves. Severus espérait que Pincée pourrait faire disparaître les terreurs nocturnes de Harry définitivement. Et si le chat fae pouvait aider Harry, peut-être qu'elle pourrait aussi aider Severus, car il était lui aussi touché par des rêves récurrents de Mangemorts et des horreurs qu'ils avaient infligées à des Moldus et nés de Moldus innocents. Mais d'abord, il la laisserait s'occuper de Harry, décida Severus en se dirigeant vers la section des créatures fae et en cherchant un volume sur les chatoyants.

Pincée se réveilla et secoua prudemment la tête. Elle se sentait encore un peu étourdie à cause de l'antidouleur que le sorcier lui avait donné. Même si Severus avait fait attention aux doses, certains ingrédients avaient réagi avec la physiologie du chatoyant, provoquant vertiges et sommeil. Cependant, Pincée éprouvait de la gratitude envers Severus, et ne lui en voulait pas pour les effets de la potion. Elle était encore toute raide et ses ailes lui faisaient mal, mais c'était normal. Personne ne pouvait se remettre de l'attaque d'un rôdeur en une nuit, et il l'avait presque tuée elle avait de la chance d'être encore en vie. Une petite douleur était peu en échange de la vie. Elle mordilla les bandages sur son flanc droit et se dégagea.

Elle entreprit de se toiletter avec précaution, léchant délicatement les plaies presque guéries sur son épaule, son flanc et son ventre. Sa salive présentait l'avantage de désinfecter les plaies en plus de laver sa fourrure, donc elle lécha les plaies plusieurs foies avant d'être satisfaite, et de poursuivre avec sa queue et ses pattes.

Quand sa fourrure fut propre et lisse, elle se leva de son coussin et marcha jusqu'au bout du canapé, se demandant si elle sautait ou non pour aller à la recherche des autres occupants du manoir. Il ne lui serait pas difficile de les trouver, elle n'avait qu'à baisser un peu ses barrières mentales et elle pourrait entendre leur pensées qui la mèneraient à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Mais le problème était d'atteindre le sol sans provoquer de dégât à ses ailes blessées ou à ses plaies. Normalement sauter sur ses pattes ne lui ferait rien, les chatoyants étaient agiles et pouvaient voler sur de grandes distances, mais dans son état… Pincée inclina la tête, essayant de trouver un moyen de descendre sans sauter. Elle examina ses griffes, qui avaient été ébréchées dans son combat contre le rôdeur, mais étaient encore assez pointues.

_Eh bien, si l'on ne peut pas voler, on peut toujours grimper, _pensa Pincée en plantant ses griffes dans le sofa, histoire de voir. Le tissu était assez souple pour que ses griffes pénètrent, et quand elle eut une bonne prise, elle commença à descendre doucement, la tête la première, jusqu'au sol du salon.

Il lui fallut près de cinq minutes, mais ses pattes touchèrent enfin le parquet et elle fit une petite pause avant d' « écouter » avec son esprit et de se diriger vers le laboratoire de potions, où Severus préparait des filtres Aide-Mémoire avec l'aide de Harry et Draco.

S'y rendre en volant ou avec un clignement (une forme limitée de téléportation) n'aurait pris que quelques secondes, mais ses ailes étaient blessées et elle était encore trop faible pour cligner. Elle devrait se rendre au laboratoire de la manière traditionnelle, à quatre pattes.

Cela prit une éternité, du point de vue d'une créature habituée à se déplacer en un clin d'œil. Ses ailes étaient un poids mort sur son dos, elle avait l'impression qu'elles pesaient cinq kilos, et son épaule la lançait férocement. Mais elle continua, pas à pas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tînt devant la porte du laboratoire.

Son odorat aiguisé perçut l'odeur âcre des herbes et la senteur forte de quelque chose de citronné, et quelque chose de fumé. Elle pouvait aussi entendre Severus donner des instructions à ses deux apprentis, leur disant quand ajouter un ingrédient, combien de fois tourner, et dans quel sens. Elle se sentit étrangement réconfortée par la voix du sorcier. Sa signature mentale n'était pas franche comme celle de la plupart des humains, mais un vert doré assez doux il était maître des anciennes disciplines. Elle se devait de le respecter, même si elle n'avait pas eu une dette de vie envers lui.

Elle attendit qu'il ait fini de donner des instructions à ses étudiants avant de lui envoyer une demande urgente d'ouvrir la porte et de la laisser entrer.

Après quelques instants, la porte s'ouvrit, lui offrant le passage. Elle entra, un peu abasourdie par combien tout était immense face à une créature fae de huit centimètres de haut et vingt de long. Le maître des Potions s'agenouilla près d'elle et dit :

- Bienvenue, Dame Pincée. J'espère que vous avez bien dormi ?

_:En effet, Maître sorcier. Cependant, j'ai quelques problèmes urgents qui doivent être résolus. Le premier étant, où puis-je me soulager ?:_

- Oh. Oui, je vois. Un oubli déplorable de ma part, dit Severus embarrassé. Il claqua des doigts et une boîte pour chat, avec un couvercle, apparut sous la table. Euh… cela conviendra-t-il ?

:_Cela sera très bien, merci !:_ miaula Pincée avec soulagement, trottant vers sa salle de bains.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle ressortit, se sentant nettement mieux, et marcha jusqu'à Severus toujours accroupi, sautant dans sa paume ouverte. Il la porta vers la table et y posa un coussin, afin qu'elle ne soit pas blessée par la table d'acier.

Elle posa les pattes sur le coussin et frissonna malgré elle, l'acier jouant des tours endiablés à ses sens.

_:Par la Lumière et l'Ombre ! Comment vous, humains, pouvez supporter le contact de ce métal maudit, je ne le saurai jamais. J'en ai la fourrure qui se dresse rien que d'être à proximité.:_

- Je suis désolé, je sais que mon laboratoire n'est pas un endroit idéal pour vous. Aviez-vous besoin d'autre chose ? J'ai presque fini et les garçons allaient préparer un dîner léger.

_:Bien. J'espérais pouvoir manger quelque chose. Je me sens affamée. Il ne fait aucun doute que c'est parce que mon facteur guérisseur travaille très dur pour réparer les dégâts que ce misérable rôdeur a provoqués.: _Pincée feula, sa queue battant sèchement l'air, en se rappelant son sentiment d'impuissance dans les mâchoires du rôdeur. _:Quand j'aurai mangé, j'aurai besoin de parler avec Harry et de recevoir sa permission d'entrer dans ses rêves. Seulement alors serai-je capable de dire si oui ou non il m'est possible de l'aider avec ses cauchemars.:_

- Oui, je comprends, fit Severus, d'une voix trop basse pour que les garçons entendent. Ses recherches sur l'espèce de Pincée lui avaient dit que les chatoyants étaient parmi les créatures fae les plus grégaires et affectueuses, ils ne faisaient aucun problème pour interagir avec les humains, et étaient souvent prêts à les aider pour un petit prix, en particulier les enfants.

- J'espère que vous serez capable de l'aider, Pincée, car il ne devrait pas devoir subir ces rêves détestables en plus de tout ce qu'il a enduré.

_:Tout ce qu'il a enduré ? Votre fils a été maltraité ?:_

- Oui, même si ce n'était pas par moi. Harry n'a pas toujours vécu avec moi, pendant la majeure partie de sa vie il a vécu avec sa… famille moldue qui le haïssait et le traitait comme un maudit serviteur. Il n'a appris que récemment son héritage, le fait que j'étais son père, et il y a eu beaucoup de souffrances dans son passé.

_:Ah. Cela est vraiment mal, sorcier Severus. Les enfants devraient être aimés, protégés. Nous autres fae traitons toujours notre progéniture avec amour, nous n'imaginerions jamais de faire délibérément du mal à un enfant, peut-être parce que les enfants naissent si rarement chez nous. Par conséquent, chaque enfant est précieux, et aucun n'est maltraité de la manière que Harry l'a été selon vos souvenirs. Il n'est pas étonnant qu'il ait des terreurs nocturnes.:_

Severus hocha la tête, l'air sombre, puis se tourna vers ses fils pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien en train de travailler et pas de lézarder à leur poste. Tous deux tournaient leur filtre Aide-Mémoire dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre depuis dix minutes, dernier stade de la préparation.

- C'est bien, les garçons. Vous pouvez mettre en bouteille et laver vos chaudrons. Draco, je crois que c'est à toi de faire le dîner ce soir.

Le garçon grogna à voix basse.

- Oui, Oncle Sev. Est-ce que ça t'embête si on a de la soupe et des sandwiches ? Je ne me sens pas trop prêt pour quelque chose de plus compliqué.

- Ça a l'air bien, commenta Harry, car lui non plus ne faisait pas trop confiance à Draco pour cuisiner un plat comportant plus de deux ou trois étapes simples. Le Serpentard s'améliorait, mais il avait encore du chemin à parcourir avant de pouvoir préparer autre chose que des pâtes au fromage ou faire griller des saucisses avec des oignons.

- Tu connais ma règle, Draco. Quand c'est ton tour de cuisiner, tu peux choisir le menu, rappela Severus à son filleul.

Draco soupira de soulagement et alla chercher des fioles pour sa potion.

Après le dîner, Pincée s'approcha de Harry et lui demanda si elle pouvait parler avec lui.

_:Je ne sais pas si ton père te l'a dit, mais je suis une tisseuse de rêves, ce qui signifie que je suis capable d'interpréter les rêves et même d'y entrer, afin de permettre au rêveur d'affronter ses plus grandes peurs sans danger. Ton père m'a dit que tu avais souffert de cauchemars à plusieurs reprises.:_

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais je n'en ai pas fait depuis des semaines, depuis que je prends la potion de Sommeil sans Rêves que Papa fait pour moi, admit Harry, pestant intérieurement contre son père pour en avoir parlé. _Génial, Papa ! Maintenant elle doit me prendre pour un cinglé._

Pincée cligna des yeux, puis vint frotter sa tête contre la main de Harry, ronronnant doucement.

_:Pardonne-moi, jeune sorcier, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre tes pensées, elles étaient plutôt 'fortes' pour mon audition. La potion de Sommeil sans Rêves que te donne ton père ne peut pas être prise éternellement, tu pourrais en devenir dépendant si tu n'arrêtes pas bientôt. Ton père est très attentif à ton bien-être, c'est pour cela qu'il m'a parlé des cauchemars, parce qu'il pensait que je pourrais t'aider à t'en débarrasser. Et je ne pense pas que tu sois 'cinglé', comme tu le dis, simplement un jeune garçon avec un problème que je peux t'aider à résoudre, si tu m'y autorises.:_

Harry rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Je… je ne suis pas vraiment en colère contre Papa pour t'avoir dit, Pincée. C'est juste que… la plupart des gens, quand on commence à leur parler de cauchemars, ils vous regardent comme si vous étiez fêlé et chuchotent que vous devriez être à l'asile.

_:Les humains ! Est-ce votre réponse à tout, enfermer les gens ?: _Pincée secoua la tête avec dégoût. _:Ah, Sainte Patience, venez à mon secours. Harry, je ne te traiterais jamais ainsi, tu es titulaire de ma dette de vie, et par conséquent je dois te rendre un service qui te sauvera la vie. Si je peux t'aider, je le ferai. Mais d'abord, tu dois me faire assez confiance pour me laisser entrer dans ton esprit, et donc dans tes rêves.:_

Harry hésita. La simple idée de laisser quiconque fouiller dans son esprit l'effrayait. Même si Pincée était un animal et pas un être humain, ça le mettait mal à l'aise.

Le chatoyant le sentit et dit d'une voix rassurante :

_:Harry, tu n'as pas à décider ce soir. Tu peux prendre le temps d'y réfléchir, je n'ai pas besoin d'une réponse immédiate.:_

Soulagé, Harry lui dit qu'il allait y réfléchir. L'offre du chatoyant était tentante, c'était vrai, mais pouvait-il permettre au chat fae de parcourir son esprit ? Il alla au lit encore plongé dans ce dilemme, et n'arriva pas à s'endormir, bougeant et se retournant sans cesse, jusqu'à ce que Draco lance, agacé :

- Pour l'amour de Merlin, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as ce soir ? Tu es malade ?

- Non. Désolé, je t'empêche de dormir ?

Draco roula des yeux.

- Puisque tu le demandes, oui. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Harry hésita un long moment avant de parler enfin à Draco de la proposition du chatoyant.

- Et je… je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, je veux dire, j'en ai marre de ces cauchemars, mais je ne sais pas si j'ai envie qu'elle vienne dans ma tête.

- Hmm. Draco se souleva sur le coude et regarda Harry dans le lit en face, pensif. Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mais Harry, si c'était moi, je ferais n'importe quoi pour me débarrasser de ces saletés de cauchemars. Le dernier que tu as eu… bon sang, Rogue, j'ai pensé que tu étais en train de crever, la manière dont tu criais. J'ai pas envie de revivre ça. Si le chatoyant dit qu'elle peut t'aider, laisse-la faire, Harry. Ça vaut le coup.

Harry réfléchit à ce qu'il avait dit, se mâchonnant la lèvre. Les paroles de Draco présentaient une certaine logique… trop, en fait. Il haïssait ces rêves qui revenaient encore et encore, et se réveiller pleurant comme un bébé à cause de ce qu'il avait vu et fait. Il en avait vraiment marre de se sentir comme ça – seul, perdu, et terrifié au point d'en vomir. Une partie des raisons pour lesquelles il avait peur de rentrer à l'école était d'avoir un cauchemar dans le dortoir, et alors tout le monde saurait que le Survivant faisait des cauchemars et pleurait et gémissait comme un bébé. Il avait pensé à demander à son père un stock de potion de Sommeil sans Rêves, mais avec ce que lui avait dit Pincée sur le risque de devenir accro… non, il devait y avoir une autre raison, et Harry n'avait pas envie d'aller voir un psy.

_Bon, Harry, tu as deux solutions. La première, tu te débrouilles tout seul avec les cauchemars et tu pries pour ne pas te coller la honte, la deuxième, tu laisses Pincée entrer dans ta tête pour voir si elle peut t'aider._

Rien que de repenser au dernier cauchemar et à ce qui avait suivi, il en grinça des dents. Draco avait raison, il n'était pas question de refaire un cauchemar comme celui-là. Bon, et alors, si Pincée avait besoin d'aller dans son esprit pour l'aider ? Il y avait pire, non ? Et au moins le chatoyant avait demandé la permission, se dit-il. Elle aurait pu entrer simplement dans son esprit et il ne l'aurait jamais su.

Draco était assez dans son lit, le regardant avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de curiosité.

- Hé ! Tu as choisi ou tu vas rester toute la nuit à fixer ce mur ?

Harry tourna la tête et lui envoya un regard noir, rappelant celui de son père.

- Désolé, Votre Altesse, mais ce n'est pas comme décider ce que je vais manger demain matin, hein. Je parie que tu ne trouverais pas ça facile, toi non plus, si tu étais à ma place.

Draco cligna des yeux, surpris par le ton glacial. Il finit par dire :

- T'as raison. Parfois je suis un crétin. Mais s'il te plaît, essaie de prendre une décision ou laisse passer la nuit, parce que je ne peux pas faire la grasse matinée demain matin ou Oncle Sev va avoir ma peau. Il frissonna en se rappelant la menace de son parrain de le réveiller avec un Rogue Spécial s'il ne se levait pas à l'heure.

Avant que Harry ait pu retrouver sa voix, cloué sur place d'avoir entendu Draco lui présenter des excuses sans y avoir été forcé par un adulte, son frère adoptif se retourna et enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller. Harry poussa un long soupir. Puis il dit doucement, quasiment sûr que Draco ne dormait pas encore :

- OK. Je vais laisser Pincée faire ses trucs magiques. Tout est mieux que ces cauchemars.

Draco s'assit et applaudit.

- Merlin t'aide, Rogue ! Content que tu aies écouté l'avis d'un Serpentard, pour une fois. Bon, maintenant, par les puissances sacrées, tu pourrais éteindre, qu'on puisse dormir avant que Oncle Sev nous réveille à l'aube ?

- Ouais, Draco. Pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état, le taquina Harry, avant d'agiter sa baguette et de noxer la lampe.

**A suivre…**

Note spéciale « Pincée » : bon, maintenant qu'on a eu le temps de faire connaissance avec la bestiole, quelques précisions. D'abord, ce n'est pas vraiment un animal de compagnie. Les garçons vont en avoir un, mais je ne sais plus quand au juste (pas out de suite). Mais un chatoyant est une créature très intelligente (vous avez d'ailleurs pu remarquer que Severus la respecte au point de la vouvoyer…) – c'est un peu comme considérer un phénix comme un animal de compagnie.

A propos de son nom : ça ne signifie pas qu'elle est coincée, hein. Son nom d'origine est Smidgen, qui signifie « toute petite quantité », en particulier d'une épice. J'avais hésité avec Soupçon, mais le double sens est trop fort.

**Je rappelle que vous devez vous connecter avec votre mot de passe, et accepter les MP, pour que je puisse répondre à votre review.**


	22. La solution de Pincée

**22 – La solution de Pincée**

Harry trouva Pincée dans la cuisine, blottie sur le bord de la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin. La fenêtre était au-dessus de l'évier, ce qui offrait une jolie vue à celui qui était de corvée de vaisselle, pensa Harry avec un sourire en coin. Ironiquement, la vue du potager et du verger le faisaient parfois s'attarder à cette corvée, en particulier quand il avait été coincé à l'intérieur toute la journée.

Le chatoyant bleu nuit était étendue sur le petit rebord, bienheureuse, au soleil. La lumière faisait chatoyer ses ailes avec des iridescences de violet et turquoise, donnant son nom à son espèce. Même sa fourrure sombre était ornée de notes iridescentes, nota Harry avec fascination.

Derrière elle, il vit Severus dehors, arrosant le jardin avec un sort. L'eau cristalline sortait en un jet continu de la pointe de sa baguette il le dirigeait avec soin sur le sol autour des plantes. Pour l'occasion, le maître des Potions était habillé de vêtements rustiques, un vieux pantalon et une chemise à manches courtes, avec de vieilles chaussures usées qui ressemblaient à des sabots. Harry plissa les yeux, s'approcha de la fenêtre et vit que c'était bel et bien des sabots, en caoutchouc noir pour ne pas laisser de marques dans le sol humide et pouvoir être nettoyés facilement.

_Toi seul, Papa, peux te lever à six heures et demi pendant l'été pour arroser ton jardin, _pensa Harry en secouant la tête. _Tu connais la signification du mot vacances ?_ Apparemment non, car depuis que Harry était arrivé au manoir, il n'avait jamais vu son père faire la grasse matinée il était toujours debout avant ses fils, bien que se couchant plus tard. Mais bon, il supposait que l'assiduité du maître des Potions en ce qui concernait le potager était logique, car beaucoup des plantes qui y poussaient finissaient au laboratoire, et à cette heure du matin il faisait frais, pas brûlant comme au milieu de la journée.

Comme si elle l'avait senti approcher, même si ses pieds nus ne faisaient pas de bruit, Pincée leva la tête et se tourna pour regarder le garçon d'un air interrogateur.

_:Et comment vas-tu ce matin, jeune Rogue ?:_

- Ça va. J'ai… euh… j'ai réfléchi hier soir, Pincée, et… hem… j'ai envie que tu essaies de m'aider. J'en ai vraiment ma claque d'avoir peur de dormir sans potion. Je veux me débarrasser de ces saletés de cauchemars.

_:C'est compréhensible. D'après ce que m'a dit ton père, tes rêves provoquent chez toi un fort stress, de l'angoisse et te rendent physiquement malade.:_

Harry devint écarlate.

- Euh, oui. J'ai des attaques de panique quand je me réveille, je n'arrive pas à respirer et quand j'arrive à reprendre mon souffle, je vomis partout. Papa dit que c'est lié au stress.

_:Mmm… C'est une partie du problème. Tes humeurs sont en déséquilibre, jeune sorcier.:_ Elle marcha à pattes de velours sur le comptoir, sauta sur le bras de Harry, grimpa sur son épaule et s'assit, enroulant proprement sa queue autour de ses pattes. _:Pourquoi ne pas trouver un endroit où tu peux te détendre, et je te demanderai de me décrire ces rêves qui te rendent si malade.:_

- D'accord.

Harry réfléchit, se demandant quel endroit choisir, confortable, où on ne le dérangerait pas, en dehors de sa chambre. Il finit par choisir la bibliothèque, il y avait un canapé très confortable où il s'était endormi plus d'une fois.

Il se dirigea vers l'aile ouest, Pincée perchée sur son épaule comme un ange gargouillesque. Il entra dans la bibliothèque, alluma avec un léger Lumos, et s'installa sur le canapé de velours bleu dans le coin.

- C'est un de mes endroits préférés pour me détendre, dit-il au chatoyant qui sauta de son épaule et vint s'asseoir sur sa poitrine, ses yeux violets plantés dans les siens.

_:Je le vois dans ton esprit, enfant. Pardonne moi, mais ton esprit est très ouvert et il est difficile pour une créature sensible comme je le suis de bloquer tout ce que tu m'envoies. Je suis surprise que ton père ne t'aie pas appris à te protéger.:_

- Euh… Il va le faire, mais il est occupé avec ses potions et il n'a pas eu le temps, expliqua rapidement Harry. Sans plus tourner autour du pot, il demanda :

- Que veux-tu savoir à propos de mes cauchemars ?

_:Tout. Pour pouvoir t'aider, je dois savoir ce qui te fait peur, et ne prétends pas ne pas __**avoir**__ peur, jeune apprenti, car je sais que c'est le cas. J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi tu as peur.:_

Harry resta silencieux une longue minute puis commença à raconter, d'une voix hésitante, ses cauchemars à répétition. Le chatoyant l'écoutait attentivement, ramassant plus dans l'esprit du garçon qu'il ne s'en rendait compte, car ses mots étaient accompagnés d'un flot d'images, témoins des terreurs qui le poursuivaient. Il lui fallut près d'une heure pour raconter toute la saga des rêves et de ses réactions, depuis les Dursley jusqu'à l'horrible nuit où il avait bu de la rosée d'été, jusqu'au dernier épisode, où il avait pleuré hystérique dans les bras de son père pendant ce qui lui avait semblé une durée infinie.

Quand Harry eut fini, le chatoyant resta silencieux un long moment, réfléchissant à la meilleure manière de résoudre le problème du jeune sorcier. Elle prit enfin la parole.

_:D'après les images qui se sont montrées dans le dernier rêve, il semblerait que tu aies des problèmes dans ton passé qu'il faut résoudre, jeune Harry. Pour ce faire, je dois entrer dans ton esprit, t'accompagner jusqu'à la première fois où tu as fait ce rêve de Détraqueurs, et suivre le fil en arrière jusqu'à un événement passé, car ce rêve qui se répète encore et encore prend ses racines dans un souvenir, que ton esprit essaie de fuir.:_

- Un souvenir ? Comme quoi ?

_:Cela peut être de nombreuses choses, et je veux le découvrir. D'après ce que tu m'as dit, la peur provoquée par le rêve provient vraisemblablement de plusieurs souvenirs, pas un seul. Pour que tu puisses surmonter définitivement ce cauchemar, tu dois m'accompagner dans ces souvenirs et affronter ce qui t'y fait le plus peur. Cela pourra prendre plusieurs séances, je ne veux pas trop t'en demander à la fois, et parfois il est mieux d'avancer lentement et progressivement que se précipiter comme un chaton à sa première chasse. Ce n'est qu'en comprenant les peurs du passé que tu comprendras les peurs du présent.:_

Harry hocha la tête.

- Combien de temps dure une séance, Pincée ?

_:Je ne peux pas répondre précisément, cela dépend du souvenir. Mais je dirais pas plus de trois heures et pas moins de vingt minutes.:_

- Oh. Alors on n'aura pas le temps avant le petit-déjeuner.

_:Non, et je ne pense pas qu'il soit souhaitable de faire une séance le ventre vide. Ce n'est pas sain. Va donc manger et reviens si ton père t'y autorise. Je t'attends.: _Elle s'étira sur l'accoudoir, comme un Sphinx, sagesse, mystère et ancienne magie.

Harry alla donc petit-déjeuner avec son père et Draco, qu'il commençait doucement à considérer comme son frère un frère particulièrement casse-bonbons à qui il rêvait parfois d'en coller une, mais un membre de la famille. C'était une sensation bizarre, avoir une famille qui se souciait vraiment de lui – enfin, Severus se souciait de lui, et il avait le sentiment que Draco commençait. C'était un soulagement de savoir que quelqu'un s'occupait de lui, quelqu'un dont il n'avait pas à avoir peur, à qui il pouvait demander conseil, et qui le soutenait. C'était ce dont il avait toujours rêvé, les jours où il était enfermé dans le placard sous l'escalier, une famille qu'il pouvait aimer et qui l'aimait en retour. Car il commençait à aimer Severus. Draco… est-ce qu'il aimait Draco comme un frère ? Bon, pas tout à fait, mais ça progressait.

Après le déjeuner, Harry dit à Severus que Pincée allait essayer de l'aider à dépasser ses cauchemars et qu'il devait aller avec elle pour une séance.

- Très bien, Harry. Tu peux aller laisser Pincée te lire, ou comme elle appelle sa méthode, dit Severus, soulagé que son fils ait accepté de demander de l'aide.

Bien sûr, Draco commença à protester d'un ton indigné, disant qu'on le laissait faire toutes les corvées seul, jusqu'à ce que Harry promette de faire le double de corvées le lendemain pour compenser Draco arrêta de grogner et accepta à contrecœur.

Harry retourna ensuite à la bibliothèque, prêt à commencer la séance avec le chatoyant, bien reposée après sa sieste. Elle dit à Harry de s'installer confortablement sur le canapé.

_:Le travail est meilleur quand le sujet est détendu, cela me permet plus facilement d'entrer dans les rêves et d'y trouver les fils de mémoire attachés. Donc installe-toi, soulève tes pieds, comme tu veux, et respire profondément six fois.:_

Harry obéit. Regardant Pincée droit dans les yeux, il sentit une étrange lassitude s'emparer de lui. Il sentit ses paupières devenir plus lourdes, essayant de se fermer. Il continua à respirer, dedans, dehors, comme pour la méditation, trouvant son centre.

_:Ne me combats pas, enfant. Endors-toi, Harry Albus Rogue,:_ lui intima le chatoyant sans le moindre bruit. _:Ne crains rien, tu es en sécurité tant que je suis avec toi un tisseur de rêves est une autorité supérieure dans le Royaume des Rêves. Je l'ai déjà fait des milliers de fois, je ne suis pas novice, enfant, je suis tisseuse de rêves depuis cinq siècles, à une dizaine d'années près. Maintenant ferme les yeux et laisse le sommeil te prendre.:_

Harry obéit, il lui aurait été impossible de refuser la présence apaisante de la tisseuse de rêves, et puis il était vraiment fatigué, il devait se reposer. Il tomba endormi peu de temps après qu'elle eut cessé de parler Pincée ronronna, satisfaite, et envoya sa conscience en avant, se glissant dans l'esprit du jeune sorcier aussi facilement qu'une sirène à travers les vagues.

La tisseuse de rêves se tenait au milieu d'une pelouse impeccable, devant une maison avec une barrière blanche, un hibou perché sur la boîte aux lettres. Elle regarda autour d'elle avec curiosité. L'esprit de Harry avait construit cet endroit pour l'y amener, elle savait que c'était une sorte de terrain neutre.

Mais elle devait appeler à elle le cauchemar qu'il avait fait, afin de pouvoir le parcourir et de voir s'il y avait un quelconque moyen de l'extraire en totalité de l'esprit de Harry. Elle feula tout doucement et commença une incantation d'appel dans sa propre langue, celle de la Cour de Fées, que les humains avaient oubliée depuis longtemps.

Le cauchemar arriva à elle en une brume huileuse, depuis les tréfonds de l'inconscient de Harry. Il se répandit dans l'esprit du garçon comme un furoncle, en réponse à son appel. La masse noire amorphe se crevassa brusquement, s'ouvrit, et Pincée put utiliser ses talents de tisseuse de rêve pour se glisser dans le cauchemar.

Les pattes du chatoyant touchaient un sol froid il faisait nuit noire, encombrée de nappes de brouillard. Elle sentit et vit Harry apparaître, courant vers un lac. Sur le bord opposé gisait le corps inerte d'un autre sorcier, quelqu'un à qui Harry tenait beaucoup. Mais le garçon ne réussit pas à le rejoindre – des Détraqueurs arrivèrent en masse, le cernèrent et attaquèrent.

Elle pouvait sentir la panique de Harry, percutant son blindage avec une force titanesque, mais elle n'était pas novice, et elle bloqua la terreur, venant se tenir près de lui et de ses bourreaux. Un spectateur l'aurait vue enfler et briller, grandissant en un instant jusqu'à atteindre vingt fois sa taille, car dans le Royaume des Rêves elle pouvait grandir ou rapetisser à volonté.

_:Halte !:_ feula-t-elle d'un ton menaçant. Les Détraqueurs se figèrent. _:Qui êtes-vous pour oser vous attaquer à cet enfant sous MA protection ?:_

Quatre silhouettes noires s'avancèrent en glissant, formant un demi-cercle autour de Harry et elle. Une par une, les créatures rabattirent leur capuche, révélant les visages de ceux que Harry craignait le plus au monde – Voldemort, Vernon, James et Dudley. Elle perçut, mêlées à la peur, de la honte et de la culpabilité, ces dernières pratiquement réservées à James et Dudley, et la peur plus importante pour les deux autres.

La créature au visage mi homme, mi serpent, prit la parole la première.

- Qui es-tu pour oser te mettre entre moi et la proie qui me revient ?

Pincée coucha les oreilles en arrière et montra les dents, feulant :

_:Cette proie ne te revient en rien, car tu n'es qu'une chimère de son inconscient, créée par la peur et la haine. Je suis le Tisseur de Rêves, et je te renverrai au néant d'où tu viens, quand ton tour sera venu. Pour le moment, silence ! Rien ne t'appartient ici, Obscurité, c'est MON domaine !:_

- Tu MENS ! hurla le Détraqueur Voldemort. Je suis le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et tous trembleront en entendant mon nom ! Je suis revenu d'entre les morts pour finir ce que j'ai commencé, et tuer l'enfant qui m'a défié ce soir. Maintenant écarte-toi, chat de gouttière, avant que je t'apprenne ce que mort signifie ! Il pointa sa baguette vers le cœur de Pincée.

Harry se redressa, hurlant au Détraqueur Voldemort :

- Non ! Laissez la ! Plus personne ne doit mourir pour moi ! Plus personne !

Pincée remua ses moustaches, rien moins qu'impressionnée par la menace.

_:Allons bon, arrogant, essaie donc de m'apprendre ce que je sais déjà.:_

Voldemort commença à lancer le sort mortel, mais fut interrompu en milieu de mot par un ordre de la Tisseuse de Rêve. Le spectre reptilien resta bouche bée, comme un idiot sidéré. Pincée s'avança et le gifla en plein visage avec ses griffes.

_:Comme je l'ai dit, tu ne règnes en rien ici. Je m'occuperai de toi quand le moment sera venu. Pour l'instant, voyons où nous mènent les souvenirs avec celui-ci.:_ Elle se dirigea vers le Détraqueur Dudley qui se tenait immobile, figé comme une mouche dans l'ambre.

_:Harry !:_ appela-t-elle. _:Viens, il ne peuvent pas te faire de mal. Suis-moi, nous allons remonter ce souvenir et voir ce qui te hante, enfant. Viens.: _

Harry hésita, puis se remit debout. Il rejoignit Pincée, qui ronronna pour le rassurer, attendant qu'il l'ait rejointe et ait posé une main sur son épaule (elle était presque aussi grande que lui maintenant) avant de tendre la patte, d'attraper le fil argenté rattaché à la construction de Dudley et de le suivre vers l'inconscient de Harry.

Ils quittèrent le cercle de Détraqueurs figés et se retrouvèrent brusquement dans le jardin du 4 Privet Drive, où un Harry de six ans arrosait les plates-bandes et où Dudley, hilare, le poussa par terre, en plein dans la boue.

-_ Haha ! Harry plein de boue ! Harry plein de boue ! Tu vas voir ce que papa et maman vont dire ! Attends un peu ! Papa va te donner une raclée, quat-z'yeux !_

_Harry se releva, dégoulinant, essayant en vain d'enlever la boue qui le recouvrait._

_- Pourquoi t'as fait ça, Dudley ? Je t'ai rien fait !_

_Le gros garçon haussa les épaules._

_- J'en avais envie. Y'a rien d'autre à faire ici._

_- Et alors ? Pourquoi tu vas pas jouer à ton nouveau jeu vidéo ? suggéra Harry._

_- Déjà fait. J'ai déjà joué cinq fois à tous mes jeux ce matin._

_- Oh, fit Harry, dépité, car il n'avait pas pu jouer, même pas une fois. J'peux… J'pourrai essayer, Dudley ?_

_- Non ! Papa dit que les monstres comme toi ont pas le droit de s'approcher des jouets de qualité comme ça. Ça coûte cher. Tu pourrais le casser ou le faire exploser._

_- Je le ferai pas ! Promis !_

_- Non ! C'est mon jeu et c'est moi qui dis qui peut jouer avec ! Et toi, tu peux pas ! dit Dudley d'un ton cruel, ricanant._

_- Mais pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que t'es rien qu'un monstre et que tu devrais même pas être chez nous !_

_- C'est PAS vrai ! cria Harry, sentant sa gorge se nouer._

_- Si, c'est VRAI ! C'est papa qui le dit et il sait tout ! Il a dit que t'es là que par charité et que tu devrais être content d'avoir un toit et à manger._

_Harry foudroya son cousin du regard._

_- Ah ouais ? Content de vivre dans un placard et de manger vos miettes ? Je suis votre esclave !_

_- Tu mérites pas mieux ! Et Dudley le poussa derechef dans la plate-bande avant de courir dans la maison, criant que Harry avait écrasé tous les hortensias de sa mère, ceux pour le concours._

- Tu vois ? Dit le Harry de quatorze ans à voix basse. Ils n'ont jamais voulu de moi. J'étais le monstre, le cas de charité, ils ne m'ont jamais aimé, seulement Dudley.

D'autres souvenirs apparurent quand Pincée toucha l'écheveau de fils argentés sortant de celui-là, et elle vit les cinq ans de Dudley, quand il passa la journée à jouer avec ses amis, se goinfrant de gâteau et de glace, alors que Harry était enfermé dans son placard, ne pouvant qu'écouter les rires et après, obligé de nettoyer les dégâts faits par les enfants, ne recevant qu'un croûton de gâteau abîmé… Puis le Noël dont Harry avait parlé à Draco, où Dudley avait reçu un amas de cadeaux et Harry une badine… Dudley et ses amis poursuivant Harry dans le parc, jouant à la chasse-au-Harry « Cours, sale monstre ! Cours avant qu'on t'écrase ! »… Dudley hurlant quand la paroi de la cage du python disparut et qu'il tomba dans l'eau… Dudley glapissant quand Hagrid lui fit apparaître une queue de cochon, et Harry gloussant derrière sa main… Dudley se faisant tirer l'oreille par Severus, et obligé de présenter ses excuses à sa mère… et enfin Dudley regardant Harry avec haine et criant « C'est TA faute, c'est à cause de toi qu'ils ont tué mon père ! »

_:Stop !:_ Pincée miaula et l'image se figea. Elle se tourna vers Harry. _:Enfant, ce souvenir est faux. Ça ne s'est jamais produit. Mais ton inconscient l'a créé à cause de la culpabilité que tu ressens vis-à-vis de la mort de ton oncle. Pourquoi te sens-tu coupable de la mort de ce scélérat, Harry ? Il t'a fait beaucoup de mal, alors que tu étais un enfant sans défense. Tu n'étais même pas là quand il est mort. Pourquoi donc devrais-tu être coupable de sa fin ?:_

- Parce que… il a été tué par des Mangemorts… ils n'auraient jamais fait ça si… si ce n'était pas à cause de moi… ils me cherchaient et c'est lui qu'ils ont trouvé, expliqua Harry, cherchant les mots. Je regrette pas vraiment la mort de cette ordure, mais je regrette que Dudley n'ait plus de père.

_:Oh ? Et pourquoi éprouverais-tu une quelconque sympathie envers le garçon qui t'a tourmenté pendant la moitié de ta vie ?:_

Harry réfléchit. Pourquoi se sentait-il triste pour Dudley ? Il cogita un bon moment avant de dire :

- Parce que même mon cousin, même si c'est un sale pourri-gâté, ne mérite pas de vivre sans père, comme moi jusqu'à ce que…

_:Jusqu'à ce que Severus arrive et que ta vie change:_ acheva Pincée.

- Ouais. Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment ma faute, je sais que Vernon méritait ce qui lui est arrivé, mais quand même… je sens pas… je suis triste pour Dudley.

_:Il est dans ton caractère de compatir, jeune Rogue. C'est à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise chose, j'en ai peur. Ecoute-moi maintenant. La responsabilité de la mort de ton oncle n'incombe qu'à lui-même, pas à toi. Était-ce ton choix de le tuer ? Est-ce toi qui tenais la baguette qui a provoqué sa mort ?:_

- Non. Mais…

_:Non, en effet. Alors pourquoi te sens-tu coupable ? Cela ne sert à rien. Est-ce que ton cousin se sent coupable du fait que tu vécu pendant des années comme un orphelin, avec des gens qui te détestaient ?:_

- Euh… je ne pense pas.

_:Alors tu n'as pas à le faire non plus, enfant. Celui qui doit porter la responsabilité de la mort de ton oncle est le sorcier qui a lancé le sort. Pas toi, Harry:_ dit fermement le chatoyant. _:Dudley a perdu son père suite à un acte de vengeance prémédité, pas suite à un choix que tu as fait. C'est ce dont tu dois tenir compte. C'est ce que tu dois accepter. Tu n'es pas responsable des choix des autres, seulement des tiens. Tu n'as aucune raison de te sentir coupable. Le comprends-tu ?:_

- Euh… oui…

_:Tu doutes encore. Tu peux compatir pour ton cousin, mais tu ne dois pas porter le poids d'une culpabilité qui ne te revient pas. Ce n'était PAS ta faute.:_ Le chatoyant fit apparaître un fil argenté de son propre esprit. _:Vois ce qui a été, Harry Rogue. Regarde le passé par mes yeux et vois la vérité.:_

Elle créa une rapide reconstitution de ce à quoi avait dû ressembler l'attaque contre Vernon, afin que Harry puisse voir de ses propres yeux le sort qui l'avait tué, lancé par un sorcier portant un masque de fer.

_:C'est lui le coupable, c'est lui qui a versé le sang, pas toi. Maintenant laisse ta culpabilité disparaître. Laisse-la aller.:_

Harry soupira.

- D'accord. Je… je le ferai.

_:Bien. Cette culpabilité ne pèse plus sur toi: _Elle se tut, le regarda. _:Mais quelque chose d'autre, que ton cousin a dit, t'a profondément blessé. Peux-tu deviner ?:_

- Que je suis un monstre ?

Pincée secoua la tête.

_:Qu'as-tu désiré particulièrement fort, toutes ces années, et encore maintenant ?:_

- Je… une famille.

_:Et ton cousin t'a fait croire que tu ne le méritais pas. Mais il a menti, Harry. Comme font les enfants jaloux. Tu mérites ce que tous les jeunes enfants méritent : l'amour, l'abri, et ta famille. Tu n'en es pas indigne. Il existe beaucoup de gens qui t'aiment, enfant.:_

Harry regarda à nouveau dans les yeux violets du chatoyant. Cette fois il vit des visages familiers : Lily, Severus, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, Hedwige, Hagrid, Remus il y avait même Draco et Tante Pétunia. Et tous le regardaient avec amour.

_:Tu vois ? Si tu n'en étais pas digne, enfant, pourquoi donc t'aimeraient-ils ? Car ils t'aiment, Harry. Ils sont ta famille, la famille que tu as toujours désirée. Et tant que tu les aimerais, tu ne les perdras pas. Les aimes-tu ?:_

- Oui… je les aime… même… même Tante Pétunia, réussit-il à dire, réalisant que c'était vrai. Même Draco, même si c'est un gros vantard.

Les yeux de Pincée scintillèrent d'un air approbateur.

_:C'est bien. Car l'amour permet de tenir bon quand les choses sont au plus mal. Laisse l'amour que tu ressens emplir ton âme, enfant. Est-ce que tu le sens ?:_

Harry hocha la tête il captait effectivement un flot débordant d'amour, qui émanait de ceux qu'il avait vus dans l'esprit du chatoyant. Le sentiment s'enroulait autour de lui, l'enveloppant comme un cocon de chaleur et de lumière, chassant les ombres et le désespoir. Il était aimé. Il n'était pas seul. C'était sa famille, et ils l'aimaient.

_:Maintenant tourne-toi et fais face à ton cousin:_ ordonna Pincée.

Harry se retourna, et se retrouva à nouveau dans le cercle de Détraqueurs fantomatiques, face à Dudley. Pincée poussa un petit feulement et le Détraqueur se retrouva à nouveau libre.

Il avança droit vers Harry, levant le bras et criant « C'est ta faute s'il est mort, Harry ! Tu as tué mon père ! »

Mais cette fois, Harry ne recula pas. Il tint bon, le chatoyant à côté de lui, et dit d'une voix ferme :

- Non. Tu as tort. Ton père est mort, mais ce n'est pas ma faute. Accuse le sorcier qui l'a tué, pas moi.

Puis il bondit sur son cousin et l'envoya d'un coup de poing les quatre fers en l'air… en plein dans une grande flaque de boue et de fumier. Le gros garçon agita les bras, toussant, crachant, se débattant comme un poisson dans la boue puante, incapable de se relever. Il le regarda d'un air ahuri.

- Hein ? Que-quoi ?

- Maintenant on est à égalité, Big D, dit Harry, avant de le regarder s'évanouir.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait appris la mort de son oncle, Harry sentit la montagne de culpabilité se craqueler et disparaître. Il était enfin libre.

Le chatoyant sentit le changement dans la psyché du garçon et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_:Un fait, reste trois. Mais nous les ferons demain ou un autre soir.:_

- Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

_:Parce que tu es fatigué et que tu as besoin de te reposer. Remonte avec moi, Harry.:_

Le chatoyant cligna le long du fil qui les reliait à la conscience de Harry, sortant de sa transe.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, plissant les paupières. Il bâilla il se sentait épuisé. Encore plus que quand il avait joué un match de la Coupe de Quidditch, ou fait toute la lessive à la main.

Pincée s'ébroua et le regarda.

_:Bien, il faut manger un peu, un bain, et une bonne nuit de sommeil.:_

Harry hocha la tête, à moitié endormi.

- Pourquoi je suis si fatigué, Pincée ? Je suis seulement allé dans mon esprit avec toi.

_:Seulement cela, enfant ? Parcourir le Royaume des Rêves n'est pas chose aisée, surtout la première fois. Affronter la réalité de ton passé et la vérité de ton présent est encore plus difficile. Mais tu t'en es bien sorti. Tu as vaincu ta culpabilité. Maintenant le trou dans ton cœur peut commencer à cicatriser. Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit, Harry Rogue. Tu as une famille maintenant, de sang et de cœur, et ils t'aiment. Tant que tu les aimeras, tu ne pourras pas les perdre. Entends cette vérité, car je ne peux mentir. Tous les chatoyants sont soumis à un charme qui ne nous fait dire que la vérité, en tant que messagers de la Reine.:_

Harry sentit une vague de chaleur en lui en entendant la chat fae. Et malgré l'épuisement, il sourit, un sourire de gratitude et de joie, le sourire d'un enfant qui se sait aimé, totalement et irrévocablement.

Pincée sauta sur son épaule, frottant sa fourrure contre sa joue.

_:Viens, enfant. Ton père et ton frère attendent pour le dîner, je pense. Demain ou après-demain, nous nous attaquerons à un autre de tes… Détraqueurs… c'est comme ça que vous les appelez ? Mais pour le moment, je suis affamée et toi aussi, donc allons manger.:_

- Ça me semble une bonne idée, dit Harry, et son estomac grogna comme en approbation.

Cette nuit là Harry dormit sans potion, selon les instructions de Pincée.

_:Il doit apprendre à se faire confiance, et à s'endormir naturellement, Sorcier Severus. Ne craignez rien, je veillerai sur ses rêves, et s'il commence à présenter un cauchemar, je le repousserai,: _promit le chatoyant.

Severus accepta à contrecœur, mais le chat fae tint parole, montant la garde toute la nuit sur le sommeil de Harry, surveillant ses rêves. Le cauchemar des Détraqueurs ne menaça qu'une seule fois Pincée se glissa dans l'esprit de Harry et le repoussa d'un simple coup de queue, et de sa présence. Elle tissa un petit filet de tranquillité autour de son pupille endormi et se retira, assurée qu'il dormirait paisiblement jusqu'au matin.

Pincée attendit trois jours avant de se lancer dans une nouvelle séance, car malgré la facilité avec laquelle elle avait semblé combattre les constructions cauchemardesques de Harry, utiliser ses pouvoirs de la sorte l'avait fatiguée d'avantage qu'elle n'aimait l'admettre. Elle n'était pas encore totalement remise de l'attaque du rôdeur, et parcourir le Royaume des Rêves afin de permettre au garçon d'affronter ses démons était très fatiguant. Elle mangea et se reposa pendant trois autres jours, laissant son corps se remettre, et ses pouvoirs revenir à leur niveau normal. Après cinq siècles et demi de vie, elle savait surveiller sa propre santé, et aussi qu'il ne fallait pas se mettre en danger elle et son pupille en allant au-delà de ses forces.

Et puis, elle savait que Harry avait besoin de plus de temps pour accepter les révélations qu'il avait reçues de plus, la prochaine séance allait probablement être pire que la première. Elle avait délibérément commencé avec le Détraqueur le moins menaçant, sachant qu'il faudrait du temps pour arriver à affronter Vernon et Voldemort. Petit à petit avancer dans l'ouvrage, tel était un de ses vieux proverbes et, dans ce cas, une sage décision.

Cette fois, Pincée attendit le soir pour commencer la séance, laissant Harry passer du temps avec sa famille avant de le faire venir dans la bibliothèque. C'était l'endroit idéal pour leurs séances, un territoire neutre, confortable, et où les deux autres occupants du manoir avaient accepté de ne pas les déranger. Cette fois, Pincée avait demandé à Severus de préparer un Philtre Calmant, se disant que Harry en aurait besoin, car cette confrontation allait le secouer d'avantage que la précédente.

Le maître des Potions avait haussé un sourcil, mais lui avait donné ce qu'elle demandait sans faire de commentaire. Il avait aussi pris la résolution d'attendre que Harry ait fini avant d'aller se coucher, afin de pouvoir s'assurer que son fils allait bien, et d'être là si Harry avait envie de parler. Sachant que ladite séance allait durer plusieurs heures, il prit un livre et s'installa dans le salon.

Dans la bibliothèque, Harry et Pincée se blottirent une nouvelle fois sur le sofa, et une nouvelle fois le chat fae dit au jeune apprenti de respirer lentement avant de l'endormir avec son regard. Puis elle posa les pattes sur la route brumeuse et entra dans l'esprit de Harry.

Le Grand Lac était entouré de brume, masquant le corps inerte de Sirius, et les Détraqueurs arrivèrent sur eux en feulant, avec un bruit de grincement d'ongles qui fit se hérisser Harry. Il essaya de se dire que ce n'était pas réel, que ce n'était qu'un rêve, qu'avec Pincée à côté de lui il allait s'en sortir indemne, mais toutes ces bonnes pensées furent réduites à néant dès qu'il entendit le hurlement glacé et sentit les doigts osseux saisir son poignet, l'immobilisant.

Le Détraqueur qui l'avait attrapé rabattit sa capuche, révélant le visage séduisant de James Potter.

- Tu m'as trahi, Harry ! accusa-t-il, le visage assombri par la colère, la déception et une faim hors nature. Tu as choisi Rogue à ma place ! Et maintenant, tu vas payer !

Le Détraqueur ouvrit grand la bouche, révélant des rangées successives de crocs acérés, mais avant qu'il puisse faire d'avantage, Pincée intervint.

_:Relâche-le, MAINTENANT !:_ feula le chatoyant qui s'était agrandie à une taille de tigre. James obéit, lâchant le bras de Harry comme s'il s'était brûlé. Pincée marcha jusqu'à James et gronda :

_:De quel droit accuses-tu Harry de trahison ? Il est innocent dans cette affaire, ce n'est pas lui qui t'a fait du mal.:_

- Ah bon ? Toute sa vie, j'ai cru que j'étais son père. Il avait mon visage, a hérité ma fortune, bon sang, il jouait même au même poste que moi au Quidditch. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que cette chauve-souris graisseuse se ramène et dise que mon garçon n'est autre que la progéniture de Servilus Rogue ! feula James avec mépris. Servilus, ce lézard visqueux, malingre, sournois, toujours les cheveux dans les yeux et le nez dans un bouquin. Eurg ! Et quand il a découvert cela, moi, je ne lui étais plus bon à rien. Je suis son cousin, et l'ordure graisseuse est Papa. Il m'a trahi, minet ! Il a choisi ce Serpentard à ma place !

_:Tel est son droit, James Potter. Il a besoin d'un père vivant, pas d'un héros mort. Il a besoin de la chaleur et de l'amour d'une famille, pas du vent glacé d'un cimetière. Severus lui donne ce dont il a besoin ou envie, il n'est pas besoin de rancune.:_

- Pas besoin ! Pas besoin d'en vouloir à Servilus de m'avoir volé mon fils ?

_:En effet, car Harry n'a jamais été ton fils. Il était, et a toujours été, un Rogue.:_

Avant que l'homme pût à nouveau protester, Pincée le réduisit au silence d'un feulement, rejoignit Harry, qui tremblait encore de tous ses membres, terrorisé, bien qu'ayant entendu tout ce qui avait été dit, et le fit poser une main sur son épaule.

_:Viens, enfant. Suivons ce fil et remontons jusqu'à un de tes plus anciens souvenirs, flou mais encore présent.:_

Harry agrippa la fourrure de Pincée comme une bouée de sauvetage et suivit le chatoyant jusqu'à un de ses souvenirs, quand il avait treize mois.

_- Regarde, Lily ! Regarde-nous, on vole ! criait James, tenant bébé Harry devant lui sur son balai. Ils étaient à peine à deux mètres du sol, mais James faisait comme s'ils étaient à plus de dix mètres et Harry riait aux éclats, tenant fort le manche du balai._

_- C'est un pilote-né, Lily ! Le vrai fils de son père ! Je te parie qu'il sera capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch quand il sera à Poudlard ! Comme papa, hein, Harry ?_

_Ils décrivaient des cercles lents, sous le regard amusé de Lily au sol, jusqu'à ce que Harry s'ennuie et commence à pleurnicher._

_- A pu ! Da, a pu !_

_- Bien, patron. On descend. James atterrit gracieusement et tendit Harry à Lily. Je crois qu'il en a eu assez pour aujourd'hui. Et il est mouillé._

_Lily roula des yeux._

_- Tu sais, James, ça ne te tuera pas de changer une couche de temps en temps._

_- Lil, tu sais que je déteste ça, si on pouvait inventer un sort pour ça, grommela son mari. Il réussissait généralement à éviter de changer son fils, passant la corvée à Lily ou à un parent ou ami sans méfiance qui s'occupait justement de son fils._

_Lily secoua la tête, lassée par l'attitude de son mari._

_- Bien sûr, tu ne fais que t'amuser, et je me farcis le sale boulot, James Potter ?_

_- Allons, Lil, tu exagères._

_- J'exagère ? James, je peux compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois où tu l'as changé sans y être forcé parce que tu étais seul avec lui ou que je t'y ai obligé. Tu étais capable de préparer les ingrédients de potions les plus immondes et tu ne peux pas changer une couche. C'est incroyable !_

_James la regarda avec ennui._

_- Et alors ? C'était différent. S'occuper des enfants, c'est bon pour les femmes. Ou pour les elfes de maison, mais tu ne nous laisses pas en avoir un._

_Lily le foudroya du regard._

_- Nous sommes en fuite, espèce de… Tu sais, James, avec cette misogynie que tu as tout le temps, parfois je me demande pourquoi je t'ai épousé. Parce que maintenant j'ai deux enfants à élever !_

_- Hé, qu'est-ce que c'est censé dire ? Tu aurais préféré épouser Rogue ? Ce crétin graisseux ?_

_- Severus n'était pas un crétin ! s'écria Lily. Tu dis ça seulement à cause de cette querelle d'écoliers stupide. Il était intelligent, attentif, et si j'avais… elle se tut._

_- Quoi ? Si tu avais quoi ? Si tu l'avais épousé ta vie serait parfaite ? ricana James. Ouais, je vois très bien Servilus s'occuper d'un môme à torcher. Tu vivrais dans un taudis de troisième zone, bouclant à peine les fins de mois._

_- Tu dis n'importe quoi, James ! Severus était un fabricant doué, et il nous aurait fourni de quoi vivre décemment. Tu ne l'as jamais vraiment connu, sa famille était tout pour lui. _

_Le bébé, sensible à l'atmosphère tendue, commença à geindre._

_- Oh, et pour moi, non ? Tu crois que je n'aime pas mon fils parce que je refuse de changer quelques couches ?_

_- James, être un père, c'est plus que jouer avec lui et l'habiller, commença Lily d'un ton fatigué. Ou lui acheter un Vivet en peluche. Il te voit à peine, tu es toujours absent, à combattre ces Mangemorts et ce dégénéré de Tu-Sais-Qui !_

_- Eh bien, excuse-moi de faire mon travail, Lily ! Désolé de ne pas être un glandeur comme ton ancien fiancé ! Qui s'est révélé être une raclure de fond de marais !_

_- Non ! Tu as tort. Il… il a pu faire des erreurs, mais Severus n'était pas comme tu le penses. Tu ne l'as jamais connu, James._

_- On est allés à l'école ensemble, Lily. J'ai su ce qu'il était depuis le premier jour. Un déchet, et je suis content qu'il soit mort. N'essaie pas de le défendre, parce qu'il n'a jamais rien fait de bien. Moi, je t'ai donné un fils, qu'est-ce que lui t'a apporté ? Rien que du malheur !_

_A ce moment, Harry commença à pleurer et Lily tourna les talons, berçant son fils, des larmes amères dans les yeux. _

_- C'est là que tu as tort, Potter, murmura-t-elle._

Puis la scène disparut, et Harry et Pincée se retrouvèrent dans le cercle sur la rive du lac.

Avant que Pincée puisse bouger, Harry marcha droit vers le Détraqueur James et dit d'un ton sec :

- T'étais pas un si bon père que ça, après tout, et j'en ai ras le bol de me sentir coupable d'avoir laissé Severus entrer dans ma vie. Je suis SON fils et il m'aime, je ne t'ai jamais trahi. Accepter Severus comme mon père n'est pas une trahison, c'est la vérité. Et tu sais quoi, James ? Je suis content que ce soit lui mon père !

Le Détraqueur James poussa un hurlement lamentable et disparut, ainsi que pas mal d'autres, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que deux ombres face à Harry, Vernon et Voldemort.

Harry fit un pas vers sa brute d'oncle, mais Pincée lui bloqua le chemin.

_:Une autre fois, Harry. Viens, enfant. Il est temps de rentrer.:_

Un brouillard familier les entoura et le lac disparut.

Cette fois, quand Harry reprit conscience, il se retrouva avec un mal de tête lancinant, et une soudaine envie de pleurer sans s'arrêter. Il ne comprenait pas, il avait été tellement en colère quand il avait quitté James dans le rêve, mais maintenant il ne ressentait que de la peine, de la peine et du regret pour ce qui aurait pu se produire, réalisa-t-il. De la peine que Severus ait raté tant de son enfance, et du regret d'avoir placé James sur un piédestal, d'avoir fait de lui un héros, alors qu'il n'était un homme. Un homme imparfait, comme tout le monde. Donc il n'avait plus à se sentir coupable d'accepter Severus comme son père, il n'avait rien pris à James.

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, essayant de calmer la douleur et de retenir les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux.

_:Harry, bois ceci:_ fit la voix de Pincée, loin dans le fond de sa tête. _:C'est un Philtre Calmant, ton père l'a fait pour toi. Bois, ça va aller mieux.:_

Harry leva la tête, repéra le flacon avec la potion pétillante et l'avala. Il sentit aussitôt la migraine se calmer, et l'envie de pleurer diminua.

- Merci, Pincée, murmura-t-il, fatigué. Il sentait une douce lassitude s'emparer de lui et il bâilla. Je crois que je devrais me coucher. Non, attends, j'ai faim, je vais me faire du thé. Tu en veux ?

_:Ce serait avec plaisir, merci.:_

Le chatoyant grimpa sur son épaule ils sortirent de la bibliothèque et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. En passant devant le salon, Harry vit son père lire dans son fauteuil.

- Il est bien, ton livre, papa ?

Severus posa le livre et regarda son fils avec inquiétude.

- Comment vas-tu, Harry ?

Harry haussa les épaules. La potion le faisait se sentir tranquille, somnolent, très zen et détendu.

- Ça va. J'allais me faire du thé. Tu en veux ?

- Oui, merci. Il regarda son fils d'un œil aiguisé. Je suppose que tu as pris le Philtre que je t'ai laissé ?

- Uh huh, répondit Harry, se frottant les yeux avec le dos de la main. Il remit ses lunettes en place et vit que Pincée avait sauté de son épaule et qu'elle était grimpée sur le fauteuil de son père. _Elle veut probablement lui dire comment s'est passée la séance. Ça s'est bien passé, je crois._

Il alla dans la cuisine faire du thé, à la fleur d'oranger cette fois, c'était sucré et apaisant. Il sortit deux scones aux myrtilles de leur boîte et les mit sur deux assiettes, brisant un morceau du sien pour le chatoyant et l'écrasant dans une soucoupe que Severus avait rétrécie.

Quand le thé fut prêt comme ils l'aimaient Severus et lui (Pincée l'aimait quel qu'il soit), il le versa dans deux tasses et dans la mini tasse de Pincée et fit léviter le tout jusqu'au salon.

- Votre thé, Monsieur, Madame, dit-il d'un ton précieux, comme un majordome, comme les Malefoy auraient pu avoir s'ils avaient été moldus.

Pincée trottina jusqu'à sa soucoupe et huma avec délice.

_:Ah, tu es trop bon, jeune Rogue. Fleur d'oranger, quelle merveille !: _Elle commença à laper délicatement le thé.

Harry fit flotter une tasse vers son père, qui la prit et le remercia. Pendant quelques minutes, il n'y eut d'autre bruit qu'eux trois mangeant et sirotant leur thé. Leurs estomacs finirent par être satisfaits. Severus posa sa tasse sur la table basse et regarda Harry.

- Pincée m'a dit que tu avais affronté James ce soir. Veux tu discuter avec moi de ce qu'il a dit ?

Harry tripota les restes de son gâteau, le réduisant en miettes, avant de se rappeler quelque chose que James avait dit à Lily dans son rêve, quelque chose qui l'avait surpris.

- Papa, il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te demander.

- Vas-y.

Harry respira profondément.

- Dans mon souvenir, James et Maman se disputaient, ils ont parlé de toi et James a dit qu'il était content que tu sois mort.

- Ça lui ressemble. Nous ne nous entendions vraiment pas, Harry.

- Oui, mais j'avais plus d'un an à ce moment là et tu n'avais recommencé à espionner les Mangemorts ? Severus hocha la tête. Alors pourquoi James et Maman pensaient que tu étais mort ?

- Parce que pour eux, je l'étais. Vois-tu, seul Dumbledore connaissait mes vraies motivations, et seuls lui, Lucius et le Seigneur des Ténèbres savaient que j'étais 'revenu d'entre les morts' à ce moment là. Je voulais que le reste du monde me croie mort, donc je restais le plus souvent au manoir Malefoy, officiellement caché, mais en réalité recueillant des informations capitales chaque fois que je discutais avec Lucius ou avec son maître. C'est pendant que j'étais là que j'ai laissé Lucius me 'persuader' de prendre la marque et de m'offrir pleinement au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il frotta sans s'en rendre compte la marque sur son bras, invisible pour le moment.

- Un mois après, Voldemort a découvert les capacités de Voyante de Trelawney et a désiré la capturer afin de voir si elle pouvait prédire sa victoire. Il m'a envoyé la persuader de venir avec nous, et c'est comme cela que j'ai fini par apprendre la prophétie.

- Quelle prophétie ?

- Celle qui dit qu'un sauveur allait naître pour détruire Voldemort une fois pour toutes, répondit Severus, regrettant de ne pouvoir se taire.

Harry le fixa.

- C'est pour ça que Dumbledore croit que je suis un héros ?

- Oui, même s'il est fou de penser ainsi. Je n'ai aucune confiance envers les Voyants, ils prédisent faux autant que vrai.

- Je n'avais jamais pensé que Trelawney pouvait prédire quoi que ce soit.

- Elle non plus. Mais je suppose que chaque Voyant trouve quelque chose de vrai une fois dans sa vie.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Tu ne l'as pas… euh, enlevée, hein ?

- Bien sûr que non ! J'ai dit à Lucius que Dumbledore la protégeait et que je ne pouvais pas l'affronter à nouveau, mais j'ai offert des fragments de prophétie en guise de distraction. Dumbledore a pensé que ce serait assez pour les convaincre qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de Trelawney et pour les tenir occupés à essayer de déchiffrer ce qu'ils avaient, ainsi que pour me protéger en partie de la colère de Voldemort pour ne pas avoir rempli ma mission.

- Il t'a… fait du mal, papa ? demanda Harry, pas très sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse. Il avait le sentiment que Severus avait subi plus qu'il ne lui avait dit dans son rôle d'espion.

Severus resta silencieux un long moment.

- Pas vraiment. Les fragments l'ont un peu calmé. Il se rappelait que le sorcier maléfique n'avait pas utilisé l'Endoloris si longtemps que ça, mais il ne voulait pas le raconter à Harry. A la place, il dit, la voix teintée de regrets :

- Je n'avais jamais pensé que Voldemort allait agir à partir de ces fragments, une prophétie partielle est impossible à déchiffrer, mais il était fou furieux, il pensait que cela te désignait et il est parti à ta recherche. Il n'a rien trouvé, car la maison était protégée par le sort de Fidelitas, jusqu'à ce que Pettigrow trahisse ta mère et son meilleure ami. Alors Voldemort t'a trouvé et… tu connais la suite.

Harry hocha la tête. Oui, il ne savait que trop bien ce qui s'était passé ce soir d'Halloween.

- J'aurais voulu… il s'arrêta puis continua d'une voix si faible que Severus entendit à peine : … que tu puisses la sauver, papa.

- Harry, c'est l'un des pires regrets de mon existence. C'est la seule fois où j'ai totalement échoué à protéger quelqu'un et je ne me suis toujours pas pardonné.

_:Vous devriez essayer, Sorcier Severus. Votre âme est blessée, elle vous fait souffrir par votre entêtement:_ souffla Pincée.

Severus secoua la tête.

- Ma bien-aimée est morte parce que je n'ai pas réagi à temps.

_:Non. Lily est morte parce qu'un sorcier maléfique qui aimait tuer l'a assassinée. Ce n'était pas vous, pourquoi vous sentir coupable ?:_

Severus ne répondit pas, et Harry dit soudain :

- Maman t'aurait pardonné, papa.

Severus lui fit un faible sourire.

- Oui, elle l'aurait fait.

Alors Harry fit quelque chose de totalement inattendu. Il se leva du canapé, rejoignit son père et le serra dans ses bras.

- Je te pardonne aussi, murmura-t-il à l'oreille du sorcier sidéré.

Severus le serra en retour, maladroitement. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire merci, mais les mots ne venaient pas, alors il se contenta de serrer son fils au cœur compatissant plus longtemps avant de le lâcher. _Ironique, Sev,_ pensa-t-il en étreignant son fils. _Tu es resté pour le réconforter après l'épreuve et c'est lui qui te réconforte à la place. Les miracles cesseront-ils un jour ?_

Sur le dossier du fauteuil, Pincée se mit à ronronner avec satisfaction. Une leçon importante avait été apprise, et elle espérait que cela les soutiendrait tous les deux lorsqu'ils auraient quitté la sécurité du manoir pour le Monde Extérieur.

**A suivre…**

Bon, je vous préviens tout de suite, le dernier paragraphe ne signifie pas que la petite famille retourne à Poudlard dans le prochain chapitre. Il y a encore une bonne poignée de chapitres avant ça. Mais ils ne vont pas s'ennuyer.

Suite à une review de **Lily** qui-ne-s'est-pas-connectée : je publiais tous les jeudi (enfin, à peu près) avec les teacherbev, quand j'avais nettement plus de temps libre. Ce n'est plus le cas, et je publie quand je peux. Nous en sommes à 22 chapitres en un peu plus de 7 mois, ce n'est pas si mal que ça ! Mais j'avoue que je suis moins prise par cette fic que par d'autres (je suis en plein dans une phase Seigneur des Anneaux) donc j'ai un peu plus de mal à me mettre au boulot.

J'ai fait des croquis de Pincée, je fais essayer de faire quelque chose de plus net et de le scanner pour le mettre en ligne (j'ai un compte sur un site d'art, c'est le lien dans mon profil).

D'après mes souvenirs, ce chapitre est le plus long de l'histoire avec pas moins de 9000 mots !

Sur ce bon réveillon… je vais essayer de publier le prochain chapitre (il est plus court) d'ici… disons le nouvel an chinois, parce que l'occidental, c'est fait !


	23. La peur en face

**Avertissement **: ce chapitre comporte une scène de maltraitance contre un enfant. Oh, et puis, je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous préviens, c'est le même avertissement pour toute la fic.

**23 – La peur en face**

Harry se rongeait les ongles presque frénétiquement quand il entra dans la bibliothèque deux jours plus tard, pour une nouvelle séance. Pincée lui avait dit que cette fois il affronterait une de ses plus grandes terreurs, Vernon Dursley. En temps normal, Harry essayait de minimiser l'effet abominable que son oncle avait eu sur sa vie, mais il y avait des fois, comme maintenant, où il devait bien admettre que même mort, il le terrifiait toujours.

Pendant longtemps, son enfance et le début de son adolescence, l'ombre de Vernon avait plané sur lui, plus concrète et tangible que celle de Voldemort lui-même, pour dire la vérité. Voldemort était un sorte de croque-mitaine, il terrifiait et il avait pris à Harry sa mère et son beau-père, mais ce n'était pas le monstre que Harry avait dû affronter tous les jours en grandissant. Cette place de choix avait été réservée à Vernon, qui s'était fait un plaisir de transformer la vie de son monstre de neveu en enfer.

Harry se serait volontiers contenté de repousser indéfiniment la confrontation avec sa terreur de Vernon Dursley, mais le chatoyant, dans sa sagesse, lui avait dit qu'il valait mieux affronter ses peurs et s'en débarrasser. _:Plus longtemps tu te caches en tremblant comme un saule pleureur dans l'ombre de ton oncle, enfant, plus longtemps tu souffriras de ces cauchemars. Je sais que c'est difficile, affronter ses propres peurs n'est jamais facile, c'est presque toujours quelque chose que nous cherchons à éviter, mais ces peurs sont en train d'empoisonner ton esprit, Harry, comme le fer empoisonne le sang des fae. Tu es malade, comme j'étais malade quand le rôdeur m'a attaquée, et pour t'aider à aller mieux, tu dois affronter ta peur. Regarde-la en face, reconnais-la, et son pouvoir est rompu. Mon peuple sait bien cela.:_

Son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge quand il entra dans la bibliothèque la pièce lui paraissait étroite et obscure, et il n'était pas content d'être là. Pincée l'attendait sur l'accoudoir du sofa. Ses ailes avaient retrouvé leur lustre, et elle se tenait droite comme une statue de chat de l'Égypte ancienne, si ces chats étaient noirs et avaient des ailes.

_:Tu es nerveux ce soir,:_ observa-t-elle d'un ton calme, alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le sofa, crispé. _:Cette séance t'inquiète.:_

Il arqua un sourcil.

- M'inquiète ? L'euphémisme de l'année, Pincée. J'aimerais que mon père puisse effacer mes souvenirs d'Oncle Vernon de mon esprit, et on n'aurait pas à faire ça.

Pincée secoua la tête d'un aide désapprobateur.

_:Ce dont tu parles consiste à altérer de façon définitive les souvenirs, n'est-ce pas ? De telles pratiques sont interdites chez les fae, c'est une invasion de la personne et de la vie privée équivalent à un viol mental. Une pratique maléfique qui ne t'aidera pas, jeune Rogue.:_

- Je pense que ça m'aiderait très bien, grommela-t-il, boudeur.

_:Fais-moi confiance, ce n'est pas le cas. Arracher des souvenirs laisse dans l'esprit une blessure que même le temps ne peut guérir. Ce n'est jamais une façon de régler un problème.:_

- Attends, les Aurors utilisent tout le temps des sorts de mémoire pour faire oublier aux Moldus qu'ils nous ont vu faire de la magie, des trucs de ce genre. Ça veut dire qu'ils sont maléfiques ?

_:Harry, parfois les choses les plus diaboliques sont faites par inadvertance, par ceux qui veulent le bien. Je ne l'ai vu que trop de fois dans le Monde Souterrain et dans mon propre monde. Toi aussi, car ne m'as-tu pas dit que votre grand sorcier blanc, Albus Dumbledore, t'as mis en péril en disant que c'était pour ton bien ?:_

- Oui, je crois. Il semblait penser que c'était important que je reste avec les Dursley, même s'il savait comment mon oncle était. Je ne comprends toujours pas. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il était mon ami, enfin il semblait l'être, à l'école. Il m'a toujours… ben… soutenu.

Harry se rappela l'incident avec la voiture volante au début de sa seconde année, quand Severus avait été si furieux qu'il avait voulu le faire renvoyer pour avoir presque révélé leur monde aux Moldus et avoir failli se tuer en percutant le Saule Cogneur. Pincée inclina la tête, captant le souvenir sans effort, il était très net et hurlait pratiquement 'remarque-moi !' à ses sens télépathiques.

_:Ton Directeur, un adulte réfléchi, a supporté ta décision irresponsable, qui a failli vous tuer toi et ton ami, et est passé outre l'avis de ton père, qui voulait te donner une leçon ?Ne trouves pas tu cela un peu étrange ?:_

- Euh, à l'époque, je ne savais pas que c'était mon père, Pincée. Personne ne savait. Donc il n'avait pas le droit de me punir comme ça.

_:Non ? Il était ton professeur, ton bien-être relevait de sa responsabilité. C'est le travail des professeurs de s'assurer que rien de mauvais n'arrive à ceux dont ils ont la charge. Et de réprimander un étudiant s'il se met en danger, ce que tu as fait. Quelle punition avez-vous reçue pour avoir monté cette gigantesque ânerie ?:_

Harry réfléchit.

- Euh… je crois que Ron et moi avons eu une retenue avec McGonagall et la mère de Ron lui a envoyé une Beuglante. C'est tout.

_:C'est tout ! Oh, enfant, pour avoir fait ce que tu as fait, si tu étais un membre de la cour Seelie, la Reine t'aurait tanné d'importance. Car non seulement tu t'es mis en danger, mais tu as aussi mis ton peuple en danger. Tu aurais été placé sous un sort de Servitude pendant des mois, obligé de travailler pour ceux que tu avais blessés, jusqu'à ce que la Reine déclare ta dette payée. Est-ce que tu comprends la gravité de ta bêtise ?:_

- Ben… oui… je veux dire, on a failli être renvoyés, mais on n'avait pas le choix, on devait aller à l'école, Pincée ! dit Harry, essayant de se défendre.

_:En effet, mais n'y avait-il AUCUNE autre possibilité ? Tu aurais pu faire appel aux parents de ton ami, ou à une autre sorcier, non ? Mais tu as choisi ce qui était interdit et tu as failli payer cela de ta vie. Le sorcier Severus avait le droit d'être furieux, et votre Directeur était un fou d'être aussi laxiste. Ou peut-être pas un fou… mais un homme avec des plans secrets. Il est rare qu'on mette en danger la vie de ses apprentis à moins qu'il y ait une bonne raison.:_

- Comme quoi ? demanda Harry, essayant de détourner l'attention du chatoyant de son ânerie avec la Ford Anglia des Weasley. C'était le passé, et Harry savait qu'il avait été idiot, même s'il n'aimait pas l'admettre. Cependant, il était content que Severus n'ait pas su à l'époque qu'il était son père. Autrement, rien n'aurait pu le mettre à l'abri de la fureur de son professeur. Harry était sûr que son père lui aurait donné une raclée, probablement avec une cuillère en bois comme Draco. Même s'il savait que ça aurait été mérité, la simple pensée de recevoir une telle punition le faisait frissonner d'embarras. Il valait mieux se réjouir pour les petites grâces.

_:Je ne sais pas. Vous sorciers aimez les secrets, comme un des seigneurs fae,:_ répondit le chatoyant. _:Maintenant que tu es plus calme, pouvons-nous commencer ?:_

Harry réalisa alors seulement que Pincée avait fait exprès de retarder le début de la séance avec une discussion, pour lui donner le temps de se calmer avant d'entrer en transe et de faire face à un de ses pires démons.

Il respira profondément, essayant de trouver son centre, comme pour la méditation. Puis il compta lentement jusqu'à vingt, regardant les yeux mauves de Pincée, avant d'entrer dans le Royaume des Rêves pour affronter le spectre qui l'avait hanté pendant treize ans.

Il était à nouveau entouré de brouillard et d'ombres. Un froid glaçant, étranger, l'entoura et saisit sa gorge, l'empêchant de parler. Paralysé par la terreur devenue coutumière, il fut forcé de voir venir sur lui les deux êtres fantomatiques, robes en lambeaux, emplis d'un sentiment d'obscurité, irradiant une aura de peur si intense que c'était un miracle que son cœur ne s'arrête pas sur-le-champ.

Il essaya de respirer, de parler, mais sa bouche ne répondait plus.

Les apparitions jumelles s'approchèrent, puis étendirent leurs doigts squelettiques et rabattirent leurs capuchons, révélant les visages haïs.

Voldemort, assassin de Lily et James.

Vernon Dursley, bourreau de son enfance.

Vernon feula, ses lèvres épaisses se retroussant pour révéler des rangées successives de crocs incurvés, et sa langue sortit, léchant ses lèvres avec appétit.

- Alors, garçon, es-tu prêt pour la fin ? Je vais te montrer une fois pour toutes qui est le meilleur, avorton pathétique ! Depuis le jour où tu es entré dans la maison, tu n'as été qu'un poids mort, un gaspillage inepte, une bouche de trop à nourrir. Je t'aurais jeté à la rivière, mais ta tante m'a supplié de t'épargner, car tu étais de son sang. Pouah ! Je n'aurais jamais dû l'écouter, j'aurais dû te noyer dans un sac, comme un chaton indésirable ! Gamin infernal, désobéissant, insoumis, je vais te montrer ce que signifie la peur !

Il s'approcha, ses yeux porcins brillant avant de se changer en prunelles rougeâtres d'une créature démoniaque.

- Oh, oui, garçon ! Je vais aimer aspirer ton âme… ton âme de lâche, Harry Potter ! Mais d'abord… d'abord nous allons nous amuser un peu. Vernon sourit, un sourire froid et avide, et soudain un objet familier apparut dans sa main.

Un objet immonde, que Harry connaissait bien.

Une ceinture de cuir, avec les initiales de son oncle gravées sur la boucle.

Harry avala difficilement, remua les lèvres, mais aucun son ne sortit. Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne pouvait pas bouger, pas le plus petit mouvement.

_Pincée ! Pincée, à l'aide !_

_:Tu m'as appelée, enfant ?:_

Et le chatoyant était là, grande comme un tigre, planant au dessus de Harry sur ses ailes bleues et violettes.

Le Détraqueur Vernon rit grossièrement.

- Ce minet ridicule ne va pas te sauver, garçon. Il ne t'a jamais sauvé avant et il ne le fera pas plus cette fois. Je vais m'amuser avec toi, puis je dévorerai ton âme et tu mourras, comme tu aurais dû le faire dans cet accident de voiture.

Pincée commença à tourner à vive allure autour de Harry, comme une ombre noire et violette, incantant un sort.

_:Par la terre, l'air, l'eau et le feu, je brise les liens ! Tu es libre !:_

Elle tourna trois fois autour de Harry, répétant les paroles.

Au troisième passage, Harry fut soudain capable de bouger il rassembla ses jambes et bondit en arrière juste alors que la ceinture de Vernon fendait l'air et s'abattait au sol.

Harry frémit, mais ne recula pas.

_:Affronte ta peur, et elle perd son pouvoir, :_ lui dit Pincée planant au dessus de lui. _:Rappelle-toi, Harry Rogue.: _

- Créature infâme ! rugit Vernon, fouettant l'air en direction du chat fae.

Pincée vola sans effort à l'abri.

Voir Vernon frapper le chatoyant, une créature innocente qui l'avait toujours aidé, nourrit la colère de Harry.

- Laisse-la, gros plein de soupe ! hurla-t-il, et sa baguette, qui avait été absente lors des autres confrontations, apparut dans sa main. Laisse-la tranquille, espèce de salaud !

Vernon se tourna vivement vers lui.

- Comment OSES-tu t'adresser à moi ainsi, garçon ? Je vais t'apprendre, Seigneur ! Tu oublies à qui tu parles, avorton ! Te rappelles-tu ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que tu m'as répondu ?

Et avant que Harry puisse dire ouf, il fut plongé dans un souvenir.

_Il avait sept ans, et il était censé préparer le petit-déjeuner, mais Tante Pétunia avait oublié de racheter des œufs, alors ils devaient manger des céréales froides et du pain grillé, et Vernon était furieux. _

_- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas rappelé à ta tante qu'elle devait aller au supermarché, garçon ? beugla-t-il, soulevant Harry par le col de sa chemise et le secouant si fort que ses dents s'entrechoquèrent._

_- Je-je suis d-désolé ! balbutia-t-il, à peine capable de parler avec la manière dont son oncle le tenait._

_- Désolé ? Oh, alors tu es désolé ? dit Vernon d'une voix doucereuse. Eh bien, tu vas être encore plus désolé, garçon !_

_En temps normal, ce ton de voix aurait fait trembler Harry, car il savait ce qui allait suivre. Mais ce jour là, l'injustice de se faire accuser pour un oubli de sa tante avait touché une corde de rébellion en lui, et il avait crié « Pourquoi je dois être puni pour quelque chose qui est pas ma faute, monsieur ? C'est pas juste ! C'est Tante Pétunia qui fait les courses, pas moi. »_

_Pas plus, mais cela avait suffi pour mettre Vernon dans une rage noir. Tenant son neveu d'une main, il lui donna une grande gifle, laissant une marque sur sa joue comme au fer rouge._

_- Je vais t'apprendre à me répondre, petit ingrat dégénéré !_

_- Non ! Lâche-moi !_

_Pour la première fois, et la dernière, Harry lutta contre la punition, se débattant et donnant des coups de pieds._

_C'était en vain, sa silhouette maigre et ses bras comme des allumettes ne faisaient pas le poids contre le gros homme, et Vernon le maîtrisa rapidement, même si l'effort le fit haleter comme un chien en plein été._

_En cinq minutes, Harry était cul nu, penché sur la table de la cuisine, le bras de Vernon le maintenant fermement en place, pendant que sa main libre maniait la ceinture monogrammée avec une force redoutable._

_Il essaya de ne pas hurler, mais cela aussi était vain, et bientôt ses cris résonnèrent dans la cuisine, aigus et enragés._

- Tu te rappelles, garçon ! Tu te rappelles comment tu m'as supplié d'arrêter ! Pitié, Oncle, arrête ! Je suis désolé, Oncle ! Je le ferai plus ! se moqua Vernon, ricanant. Pourquoi ne pas te donner la même leçon, gamin ? Puisque tu n'as pas semblé la retenir la première fois ?

Harry luttait de toutes ses forces contre le désir de reculer en face de cet homme qui l'avait blessé physiquement et mentalement. Le vieil instinct le poussait à baisser les yeux, à se soumettre, car il n'y avait aucune victoire dans la révolte, seulement douleur et humiliation. Regarde ailleurs, Harry, et il ne te frappera pas. Parle à voix basse, Harry, et il ne fera pas attention à toi, chuchotait la partie lâche de son cerveau.

Mais à cet instant il se rappela le conseil de Pincée, d'affronter ses peurs. Affronte tes peurs et elles perdront pouvoir. Et il se rappela aussi quelque chose que Severus lui avait dit. Pour maîtriser ses peurs il fallait les reconnaître. La connaissance est le plus grand pouvoir.

Harry leva les yeux et regarda droit celui la chose qu'il craignait le plus.

- Je te vois, Oncle Vernon. Tu n'es rien qu'un petit dur qui maltraite les plus faibles que toi. Il fit un pas en avant.

Vernon était sidéré.

- Quo-o-oi ?

- Tu m'as entendu. Je t'entends, Oncle Vernon, continua Harry, sentant sa confiance augmenter, d'un murmure à un cri. Tu n'es rien qu'un porc imbécile qui passe son temps à intimider des enfants. Pathétique ! Il fit un autre pas, baguette brandie.

Vernon était bouche bée, et il sembla rapetisser, ses robes d'ombre rétrécissant autour de lui.

- Je te connais, Oncle Vernon ! hurla Harry, baguette plantée dans le gros cou de son adversaire, tout le courage qu'il possédait sortant de lui comme un torrent. Tu n'es qu'une chiffe-molle qui a peur de ton propre neveu ! C'est la vérité, tu le sais et je le sais, et tu n'as aucun pouvoir sur moi ! C'est la fin !

- No-o-on ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! brailla son oncle, qui n'était soudain pas plus grand qu'un enfant de sept ans. Je suis ton pire cauchemar !

- Plus maintenant, déclara froidement Harry. J'ai grandi, Oncle. Tu n'es plus qu'un souvenir réduit en poussière. Dégage, Vernon. Retourne à l'enfer auquel tu appartiens, car je suis maître de la peur, maintenant. Moi, Harry Albus Rogue, n'ai pas peur de TOI !

Et sur cette sentence pleine de fougue, fondée sur la vérité et tempérée de connaissance, Vernon fut banni, réduit à rien de plus qu'un murmure dans le fond d'un rêve. Pincée replia ses ailes et le murmure se tut à jamais.

Harry se retourna et la regarda, les yeux brillant de triomphe.

_:Beau travail, M. Rogue. Beau travail.:_ le chatoyant s'inclina avec respect. _:Mais il en reste un.:_

Harry se retourna vivement, baguette brandie, alors que le dernier Détraqueur se ruait vers lui, et se retrouva face à face avec le sorcier noir qui s'était renommé Lord Voldemort.

**A suivre…**

Je sais, je sais, vous me haïssez. Je n'ai pas voulu vous prévenir la dernière fois pour vous laisser la surprise (ricane). Non, en fait, pour ne pas subir vos reviews outrées deux fois de suite. Déjà qu'en temps normal j'ai plein de messages « La suite, la suite », si je vous avais dit qu'il y avait un cliffhanger…

Bon, le prochain chapitre ne se finit pas sur un cliff. Si je vous dis que, vu le temps que j'ai mis pour celui que vous venez de lire, je maintiens la date du nouvel an chinois, vous m'aimez à nouveau ?

Reviewez bien et à plus.

Oh, et bonne année à ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews ! (et ceux qui ne me l'ont pas dit, pas grave, on a tout janvier pour le faire)


	24. Le lien obscur

**24 – Le lien obscur**

- Alors, Survivant, nous nous rencontrons à nouveau. Et contrairement à la dernière fois, je vais m'assurer que tu n'en ressortiras pas vivant, mais mort, comme tes parents, feula Voldemort d'une voix doucereuse.

Harry le foudroya du regard, se sentant empli d'une haine qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvée jusque là.

- Tu peux essayer, meurtrier. Mais qui te dit que tu vas réussir cette fois, quand tu as échoué la dernière fois ? Ça doit être assez humiliant pour un grand mage noir comme toi de se faire aplatir par ta propre stupidité et un bébé de quinze mois, ricana-t-il, sosie sans le savoir de son père.

Voldemort se dressa de toute sa hauteur, crachant presque de rage.

- Comment OSES-tu te moquer de moi, moutard ? Je suis le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le sorcier le plus puissant et le plus redouté de tous les temps. Même Grindelwald n'inspirait pas une telle terreur, même Morgause n'était pas si cruelle. Personne n'ose prononcer mon nom, à peine le murmurer au creux de la nuit, dans la crainte que j'entende et ne vienne. Ses yeux rouges brillaient d'autosatisfaction.

- T'as une bonne opinion de toi, hein, Tom ?

Voldemort se crispa.

- Je t'interdis d'utiliser ce nom en ma présence ! Je ne suis plus ce garçon pathétique, j'ai grandi et me suis accompli au-delà de ce que j'étais destiné à être. Je suis Lord Voldemort, je règne sur les ténèbres, et toi, misérable morveux, ne pourras m'en empêcher. Je vais te détruire et rien ne se dressera plus en travers de ma route.

- Là, tu te trompes. Si je ne te tue pas, il y en a plein d'autres qui sont prêts à le faire. Mon père, par exemple. Dumbledore, aussi.

- Ton père est mort, petit crétin ! Je l'ai tué moi-même ! dit Voldemort avec un grand rire. Et Dumbledore est un idiot sénile qui peut à peine enfiler ses chaussettes, il tombera avant moi, surtout maintenant.

- Tu n'as jamais tué mon père, Tom, dit Harry d'une voix ferme, regardant Voldemort dans les yeux, même si les pupilles rouges le faisaient frissonner jusqu'au bout des orteils. Mon père vit toujours, et il te hait de toutes ses forces, parce que tu as tué la femme qu'il aimait et l'as empêché de fonder une famille.

- Petit idiot, pourquoi nier la vérité ? Tu es orphelin, comme je l'étais, et personne ne s'intéresse à toi. Tu es seul, seul et sans défense, et personne ne t'entendra pleurer dans le noir. L'homme au visage reptilien sourit d'un air malveillant.

- Non, tu te trompes. Je ne suis pas le fils de James, mais celui de Severus Rogue. Il vit et je suis son fils, plus un orphelin, Jedusor ! Et il viendra toujours à mon secours, nuit et jour, il sera toujours là.

- NON ! glapit Voldemort. Impossible ! Cela ne peut PAS être ! Rogue m'est loyal, et la prophétie affirme que l'Elu naîtra de parents qui m'ont défié par trois fois.

- C'est le cas, Face de Serpent ! Mon père était un espion, jamais un de tes fidèles. Il t'a défié beaucoup plus que trois fois. Et ma mère aussi.

- Aucune importance. Je vais finir ce que j'ai commencé, cria Voldemort, sortant sa baguette. Avada Kedavra !

Le jet de lumière du sort mortel jaillit de sa baguette.

_:Idiot des ténèbres, tes sorts n'ont aucun pouvoir ici, n'as-tu rien retenu la dernière fois ? Dans le Royaume des Rêves, les Tisseurs font la loi. Cela a toujours été ainsi et le sera toujours. :_

- Fiche-moi le camp, chat ! rugit le sorcier furieux, lançant sort sur sort en direction du chat fae, qui les évitait en clignant d'un point à un autre, remuant négligemment la queue. C'est entre moi et mon ombre. Ou n'as-tu pas encore remarqué ça, malgré ton intelligence supérieure ? se moqua Voldemort.

Pincée s'immobilisa, plissant le museau.

- Tu ne projettes aucune ombre ici, mauvaise âme.

Voldemort ricana.

- On voit bien là combien tu en sais. Mon ombre est ici, elle m'est liée par le sang et la magie. Il leva un doigt osseux et le pointa sur Harry.

- Je ne vais peut-être pas te tuer tout de suite. Je vais peut-être te garder en vie, et te transformer de héros en ennemi, te faire passer du statut de sauveur à celui de traître.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je ne trahirai jamais ma famille, cria Harry. Je préférerais crever plutôt que te joindre !

- Je peux arranger cela ! dit le sorcier maléfique d'un ton sec. Puis son attitude changea, de la colère à une sorte de fausse amabilité.

- Ombre, n'as-tu pas encore réalisé ce que tu es ? Nous sommes frères, toi et moi, ma magie nous a fait ainsi. Ne soyons pas ennemis, Harry, rejoignons ensemble l'obscurité, et tu verras alors la vraie puissance de Lord Voldemort.

- T'es complètement fêlé, Voldy ! Il te manque des cases. Je ne suis pas ton ombre, et je suis sûrement pas ton frère non plus !

Voldemort se mit à rire. Le bruit ressemblait à du verre en train de se briser, et perfora Harry come un millier d'aiguilles.

- Ah, mais tu l'ES ! Même mourant, j'ai réussi à tourner ma magie en mon avantage, et TU en es le résultat. Mon ombre parfaite, liée à moi par la magie et le sang !

- NON ! Tu MENS ! hurla Harry avec désespoir, car il sentait, quelque part au fond de lui, que ces mots horribles étaient la vérité. Il se tourna vivement vers le chatoyant, espérant qu'elle pourrait réfuter l'horrible vérité émise par le spectre.

- Pincée, dis-moi qu'il ment. Ça ne peut pas être vrai ! Ça ne PEUT PAS !

Le chatoyant ne répondit pas, trop occupée à essayer de trouver l'origine de l'étrange fil noir qu'elle avait trouvé dans la psyché de Harry.

- Pincée ! C'est pas vrai, dis-moi que c'est pas vrai ! supplia Harry.

Le chat fae cligna des yeux, sortie de son enquête par la supplique de Harry. _:Je ne peux pas, Harry. Il y a… quelque chose de sombre en toi… quelque chose qui ne devrait pas être là… Viens, suivons ce fil obscur, et voyons où il nous mène. Alors seulement nous pourrons connaître la vérité.:_

Harry avala difficilement sa salive, et laissa Pincée l'emmener dans son pire souvenir – le soir où Voldemort avait tué sa mère et James.

_Il s'était réveillé parce qu'il avait entendu un bruit quelque part et ça lui avait fait peur. Il se leva dans son lit, ses petites mains agrippées aux barreaux, et gémit. Il sursauta en entendant un bruit encore plus fort et commença à pleurer, terrorisé. Il voulait Maman, __**maintenant !**_

_- Mamaan ! Mamaan ! cria-t-il, essayant d'escalader les barreaux du petit lit._

_Il entendit les pas familiers de Maman, et elle était là, le prenant dans ses bras et le serrant contre elle._

_- Chut, poussin… Maman est là… Chut, Harry, chut… je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps… _

_Elle commença à incanter un sort à voix basse, et sa baguette émit une lumière nacrée. Elle appliqua la pointe sur le cœur de son fils, puis sur le sien. La lumière les entoura._

_- En mon amour, tu es protégé, en mon amour tu es préservé, en mon amour tu es en sécurité, de maintenant à l'infini par mon sang, ma puissance et mon amour, je te lie, Harry Albus Rogue ! Elle se pencha et embrassa son fils sur le front, scellant le sort ancestral._

_La lumière nacrée entra dans Harry qui poussa un petit cri de surprise, mais la magie ne faisait pas mal, c'était chaud et ça chatouillait un peu. Lily dut s'appuyer sur le chambranle de la porte elle n'avait pas réalisé que cet ancien sort de Mère Gardienne allait lui demander autant d'énergie. Elle l'avait trouvé dans un vieux livre de sorts qui avait appartenu à Eileen Prince Severus le lui avait offert le jour de leurs fiançailles, lui disant que c'était un héritage familial transmis de mère en fille._

_- Mais ma mère n'a pas eu de fille, et je pense qu'elle aurait voulu que cela te revienne, Lily. En tant que mon épouse, tu seras une Prince par alliance, et tu as donc le droit de le recevoir._

_Elle avait été profondément touchée par sa gentillesse, et lui avait assuré qu'elle chérirait ce livre à jamais. Et elle l'avait fait, le lisant d'un bout à l'autre avant la naissance de Harry, absorbant l'ancienne magie des sorcière fae Prince dans son âme même. Les sorts contenus dans le grimoires étaient divers et variés, mais tous étaient conçus pour être lancés et utilisés par une femme, le plus souvent dans un but de soin ou de protection, même si le livre présentait aussi quelques sorts de combat. Le sort qu'elle avait lancé sur Harry était un des plus puissants, et lui offrait une protection presque impénétrable contre le monstre qui les pourchassait._

_Harry perçut l'angoisse de sa mère, et absorba aussi une partie de ses souvenirs à travers le sort, mais son esprit de bébé était incapable de les comprendre. Il les repoussa promptement dans le fond de son esprit et les oublia. Tout ce qui lui importait était qu'elle était là et qu'il était en sécurité._

_Enfin, jusqu'à ce que la porte de la chambre s'ouvre violemment et qu'un homme, grand, avec des cheveux sombres et des yeux froids, entre._

_- Alors, c'est là que tu te cachais, hein ? Pauvre conne, ne réalises-tu pas qu'il n'existe aucun endroit où je ne te trouverais pas ?_

_Lily recula, serrant Harry contre elle._

_- Laisse nous en paix, Voldemort ! N'as-tu pas versé assez de sang innocent ?_

_L'homme renversa la tête en arrière et éclata de rire._

_- Loin de là ! Il plissa les yeux. Ecarte-toi, maintenant ! Laisse-moi le gamin et tu vivras. Pousse toi !_

_- Non ! Tue-moi s'il le faut, mais laisse mon fils ! supplia Lily, posant Harry par terre et pointant sa baguette sur Voldemort. Ne touche pas à Harry !_

_La patience de Voldemort était arrivée à son terme._

_- Pousse toi, femme ! gronda-t-il._

_Mais Lily tenait bon, le défiant jusqu'à son dernier souffle._

_- Non ! Tu n'auras pas mon Harry !_

_- Alors c'est dit ! Voldemort feula « Avada Kedavra ! » et la lumière verte jaillit de sa baguette et percuta Lily de plein fouet, la tuant instantanément._

_Elle s'écroula par terre, ses cheveux roux s'étalant autour d'elle comme un halo écarlate._

_Et Harry, regardant en face celui qui avait fait du mal à sa mère, se mit à hurler._

_Voldemort ricana._

_- Pleure tout ce que tu veux, gamin, elle ne reviendra pas. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas la rejoindre dans une seconde et vous serez à nouveau réunis… en enfer !_

_Et il lança le Sort de Mort._

_Mais cette fois le sort rebondit, il frappa le garçon mais le sort de protection fae ne céda pas, et le sort ne tua pas, faisant juste une blessure superficielle, avant de revenir vers celui qui l'avait lancé._

_Voldemort vit sa chute foncer sur lui, et sut qu'il n'avait qu'une fraction de seconde pour réagir._

_Il lança aussitôt un autre sort, celui là destiné à créer un lien entre deux sorciers, un lien de sang, et envoya une parcelle de lui-même dans l'esprit du lardon Potter, se préservant jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Comme ce n'était pas un sort noir, la protection de Mère Gardienne ne réagit pas. Puis son sort avorté revint vers lui et il mourut… physiquement._

_Harry resta où il était, hurlant de toutes ses forces à cause de la douleur dans sa tête et de la terreur de voir Maman immobile par terre, jusqu'à ne plus avoir de force et s'écrouler à côté de la forme inerte, sa petite main serrant son doigt._

_Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Hagrid le trouva ainsi et l'emmena hors des ruines fumantes de sa maison, le porta chez les Dursley selon les instructions de Dumbledore. Et personne ne sut jamais que ce bébé innocent qu'ils appelaient Harry Potter était lié à un meurtrier._

Harry tituba, sous le choc. Ce n'était pas un mensonge, Voldemort avait bel et bien créé avec lui un lien de sang, et s'était donc préservé de la mort par le rebond de son sort. Il tomba à genoux, l'esprit chamboulé, et Pincée s'accroupit à côté de lui, miaulant avec rage.

_:Harry ! Harry Albus Rogue, regarde-moi ! Tout n'est pas perdu. Ecoute-moi ! Tous les sorts peuvent être renversés, même celui-là, aussi diabolique soit-il.:_

- Comment ? Comment le renverser, Pincée ? Il est **dans** moi ! Par Merlin, il était dans mon esprit toutes ces années et personne ne le savait. Il se sentait malade et cacha sa tête dans ses mains, ses doigts se crispant convulsivement son visage, laissant des empreintes rouges sur sa peau. Il était souillé, impur, il portait la marque du diable en lui.

_:Arrête, Harry !:_ ordonna le chatoyant. Sa voix lui fit l'effet d'un coup de fouet, elle le remit en place, le forçant à quitter le puits de désespoir qui menaçait de l'engloutir. _:Les liens du sang peuvent être rompus. C'est de là que viennent tes cauchemars, enfant. Tout vient de là.:_

Elle foudroya du regard le Détraqueur Voldemort. _:Tu n'as pas encore gagné, nécromancien. Ce qui a été lié peut être brisé.:_

Le Détraqueur eut un rire haineux.

- Ah, fais donc, minou, et tu pourrais détruire ton précieux sauveur. Risquerais-tu sa vie rien que pour te débarrasser de moi ?

_:Tu es un furoncle sur les fesses de l'humanité, Tom,: _feula le chatoyant. _:Et la seule chose à faire avec un furoncle est de le drainer.:_

Elle commença voler autour du Détraqueur, chantant le même refrain encore et encore.

_:Par cendre, sang et os, magie perdue et trouvée, par la Magie Blanche de l'Air, quitte ces lieux, Tom Elvis Jedusor. Moi, Inularian a'Klideshari, te repousse ! Disparais et laisse-nous en paix !:_

Elle chanta sept fois le sort peu à peu, sa voix devenait plus puissante et la silhouette de Voldemort rétrécissait, jusqu'à n'être pas plus gros qu'un petit crabe noir.

_:Harry, répète le sort avec moi !:_ ordonna-t-elle alors. _:Ensemble, nous pouvons le chasser d'ici une fois pour toutes. Ne perds pas espoir, enfant ! Bats-toi ! Montre-moi le courage Prince, Harry ! Ou a-t-il raison après tout ? N'es-tu que sa marionnette ?:_ Elle l'agressait, espérant le tirer de la catatonie où il s'était laissé tomber.

Harry redressa la tête sous la voix sèche.

- Non ! Je ne suis pas comme lui ! Je veux me débarrasser de lui !

_:Alors prononce le sort de disjonction avec moi, jeune Rogue.:_ Pincée se remit à incanter, et cette fois Harry se joignit à elle, la voix ténue, mais ferme.

La petite créature en forme de crabe, seul résidu de la psyché de Voldemort, commença à se débattre et à crier alors que Harry répétait le sort avec la tisseuse de rêves, faisant peser toute sa volonté et sa magie, jusque là bâillonnée, sur le lien de sang.

Harry sentait le lien obscur chanceler, réduit à un fil d'araignée par la pression de l'esprit de la tisseuse de rêve et sa propre magie. Je SERAI libre ! Je serai LIBRE ! grognait-il encore et encore, frappant le lien mystique avec toute la persévérance qu'il avait acquise au cours d'années de maltraitance et de négligence.

Le lien se tordait, se délitait aux extrémités, tremblant sous les pouvoirs combinés de la tisseuse de rêves et du jeune sorcier.

Harry hurla presque de frustration. Ils étaient si près ! Il pouvait sentir le lien s'affaiblir, mais il ne voulait pas rompre.

Il plissa les yeux, se concentrant sur le point où le lien était le plus faible. Les instructions de Severus pendant ses leçons de _kin-sa-dor_ lui revinrent à toute vitesse.

- Quand tu frappes, mon garçon, concentre-toi sur le point le plus faible, puis frappe au cœur avec toute la force de tes mains et toute ta concentration. Mais rappelle-toi, les apparences peuvent être trompeuses. Parfois le cœur d'une chose se situe là où tu t'attends le moins à la trouver.

Harry regarda le fil noir et réfléchit. Et si le point le plus faible ne se situait pas dans le fil même ?

Il tourna son attention vers la chose en forme de crabe à la recherche frénétique d'un rocher où se cacher.

Et il comprit où était la faiblesse du lien.

Il concentra tout son pouvoir vers l'intérieur, trouva la souillure en lui-même, et tira de toutes ses forces.

L'attache du lien dans son esprit se rompit.

Il tomba à genoux, hurlant sous la douleur intense qui le traversa de part en part.

Mais le lien était rompu, et il concentra le reste de ses pouvoirs sur la chose, se concentrant malgré la douleur. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il savait agir malgré la douleur, et il rejeta les dernières bribes de l'ordure hors de lui.

Il regarda Pincée, les yeux embués de larmes, et murmura d'une voix rauque :

- C'est fini. Je ne suis plus l'ombre de Voldemort. Seulement Harry Rogue, comme je suis né.

_:Oui. Tu es un et entier à nouveau, jeune Rogue. Ton esprit t'appartient et tes cauchemars ont pris fin. Tu as vaincu tes peurs et tu peux maintenant dormir sans problèmes.:_ Elle ronronna d'un air triomphant. _:Viens, Sorcier Rogue. Il est temps de rentrer chez toi.:_

Cette fois la brume qui recouvrait le Grand Lac n'avait rien de menaçant, et le corps de Sirius n'était plus sur la berge. Harry regarda une dernière fois l'endroit paisible par-dessus son épaule avant de suivre le chatoyant vers le manoir.

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, son regard croisa un regard gris très inquiet.

- Draco ? croassa-t-il, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son frère le regarderait ainsi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- C'est à _toi_ que je devrais demander ça, Harry ! Je t'ai entendu hurler depuis notre chambre, et je… j'ai dû venir voir ce qui se passait. Je sais que j'aurais pas dû, j'avais promis à Pincée que je vous laisserais, mais… il s'arrêta, mal à l'aise. Tu vas bien ? Ou je dois appeler Oncle Sev ?

- Pourquoi il n'est pas là, lui ? demanda Harry, râleur. Ses cris avaient fait venir Draco mais pas Severus ?

- Parce qu'il est parti chercher des ingrédients dans la forêt, tu te rappelles ? Il ne pouvait pas t'entendre, ou alors je suis sûr qu'il se serait ramené en quatrième vitesse, comme disent les Moldus, lui rappela calmement Draco.

Pincée remua sur la poitrine de Harry, se réveillant à son tour. Elle s'assit, clignant des yeux. _:Eh bien, ce n'était pas exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais. Mais c'est terminé pour de bon maintenant. Comment te sens-tu, Harry ?:_

Harry réfléchit.

- Euh… je me sens comme quand j'avais bu de la rosée d'été. Comme si ma tête allait se décrocher de mon cou. Il ferma les yeux. Draco, tu peux me trouver de la potion anti-migraines dans le labo de Papa ? Parce que si je ne prends pas quelque chose dans les deux minutes, je vais gerber.

Draco, ouvrant des yeux ronds, appela en hâte la potion de son parrain. Il passa prudemment un bras sous les épaules de Harry et le souleva juste assez pour qu'il puisse avaler la potion sans étouffer.

- C'est bon, Harry ? Il pencha légèrement la fiole et le liquide rougeâtre coula doucement dans la gorge du Gryffondor.

Il attendit que Harry ait avalé pour lui en redonner, se rappelant les leçons de Severus sur l'art d'administrer des potions à un patient trop faible pour s'asseoir.

Harry avala avec prudence et à son immense soulagement, le remède agit aussitôt, réduisant l'horrible pression entre ses tempes à quelque chose de supportable. Il finit la fiole et, avec l'aide de Draco, s'assit. Il adressa un sourire de remerciement à son cousin.

- Merci, Draco.

Draco détourna le regard, embarrassé.

- De quoi ? Tu penses que j'avais envie de nettoyer ton vomi, Rogue ?

Harry retint un sourire.

- Ça vaudrait le coup d'œil. L'héritier Malefoy en train de nettoyer du vomi comme un elfe de maison.

- Dans tes rêves, ricana le Serpentard. Puis il demanda d'une voix prudente : Tu es sûr que ça va aller maintenant ? Parce que si tu me claques dans les bras, je te suis au ciel et je te botte le cul pour mourir et me laisser affronter seul la colère de Severus Rogue.

Harry gloussa, dans sa gorge encore sèche d'avoir crié.

- T'inquiète pas, Malefoy. Même moi je ne suis pas cruel à ce point. Il se frotta les yeux et essuya ses lunettes sur son polo. Quoi ? demanda-t-il en voyant Draco rouler des yeux.

- Barbare. Pas étonnant que tu n'y voies rien. Il sortit un mouchoir de son pantalon et le tendit à Harry.

Harry le prit et nettoya à nouveau ses lunettes.

- Merci. Il esquissa le geste de rendre le mouchoir, mais Draco lui fit signe de le garder.

- Tu pourras pas dire que je t'ai jamais rien donné, ricana-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Trop aimable. Harry fourra le mouchoir dans sa poche. Euh, Pincée ? Je meurs de faim tout à coup. Ça te dit de manger un morceau ?

Le chatoyant s'étira et bâilla. _:Oui, je dois reprendre des forces après les épreuves que nous avons traversées.:_

- Quelles épreuves ?

- Je raconterai quand Papa sera rentré, lui dit Harry. Là, j'ai besoin de manger avant de tomber dans les pommes.

- Vas-y et je te laisse par terre, parce que si tu crois que je vais te porter…

- Trop lourd pour toi, Malefoy ?

Le Serpentard secoua la tête.

- Non, trop de travail. Il tendit la main pour aider Harry à se lever. Tu peux aller à la cuisine tout seul, où je dois te tenir la main, petit frère ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Qui tu traites de petit ?

- Toi, andouille. Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, je fais une demi-tête de plus que toi et j'ai trois mois de plus. Par conséquent, cela fait de toi mon petit frère.

- Plutôt crever.

- Les faits sont les faits, Rogue, dit Draco en souriant. Puis il tourna les talons et partit vers la cuisine, suivi par un Harry affamé et quelque peu boudeur et un chatoyant amusé.

Severus les trouva ainsi en rentrant vingt minutes plus tard, dévorant un grand sandwich au rosbif et un paquet de chips, plus le reste de tarte aux pommes de la veille.

Le maître des Potions arqua un sourcil, mais dit seulement :

- Alors, comment c'est passée cette dernière séance, Harry ?

- Oui, raconte, ordonna Draco. Sinon je ne réponds pas de mes actes.

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge. Puis il entreprit de tout leur raconter.

Quand il eut enfin fini, plus d'une heure s'était écoulée, et dès qu'il eut achevé son récit, Severus insista pour lui faire prendre un Philtre Calmant et l'envoyer au lit. Harry protesta, mais son père n'en démordit pas et dans les dix minutes, Harry se retrouva dans son lit, en pyjama, la potion dans le ventre.

- Papa, je vais bien, protesta-t-il.

- Dors, Harry. Après ce que tu nous as raconté, ne **songe** même pas à me dire que tu n'es pas fatigué, ordonna Severus en le bordant. Draco, surveille-le et assure-toi qu'il reste au lit.

- Oui, monsieur.

- Fayot, murmura Harry d'une voix somnolente quand Severus eut quitté la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va _pas_ chez toi, Harry ? Tu reçois la permission de dormir tout l'après-midi et tu agis comme si c'était une punition. Tu es sûr d'être un vrai adolescent ? demanda Draco, médusé.

Mais la seule réponse qu'il reçut fut un ronflement.

**A suivre…**

Bonne année du Lapin à tous, bonne année 2011 aux nouveaux arrivants. Merci pour vos reviews. Que pensez-vous de la rupture du lien ?

Voldemort est toujours en vie, mais son lien avec Harry s'est brisé, donc ça a dû faire bobo. On le retrouvera l'année prochaine.

J'ai fait quelques dessins à peu près potables de Pincée que je _devrais_ être capable de mettre en ligne d'ici la sortie du prochain chapitre (je n'ai pas de scanner).

Prochain chapitre pour la Saint-Valentin. Pincée décide de rester. Un peu plus court que le 24.


	25. Le plus important

**25 – Le plus important**

Quand Draco lui eut assuré que Harry dormait profondément, Severus poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il était seulement huit heures du soir, mais il avait l'impression qu'il était bien plus tard. Après avoir appris d'où venaient les cauchemars de Harry, Severus avait bien besoin d'un verre, mais il refusait fermement de boire de la rosée d'été quand les garçons étaient présents. Il ne voulait pas donner un mauvais exemple et de plus, la boisson avait tendance à l'endormir presque aussitôt, ou à le faire se rappeler des choses de son passé qu'il valait mieux garder enfouies. _Un lien de sang ! Par Merlin tout-puissant ! Et aucun de nous, pas moi, pas Albus, n'a jamais pensé à regarder. Bon sang, nous avons été de véritables abrutis ! Tout le monde pouvait voir la cicatrice, mais la vraie blessure était à l'intérieur, à vif et laissant s'écouler le poison dans son esprit pendant toutes ces années. Oh, Harry. Combien de fois ai-je manqué à mes devoirs envers toi ?_

Il se retira dans son bureau il avait besoin du refuge de ses livres et de l'odeur réconfortante du parchemin et de l'encre, qui semblait toujours l'apaiser. Il se sentait terriblement coupable de ne pas avoir interrogé son fils plus avant à propos de ses rêves, de ne pas avoir cherché de l'aide immédiatement, d'avoir été un tel salaud caractériel envers lui à l'école. _Alors que je passais mon temps à le houspiller pour ne pas faire ses potions correctement ou aller jouer au Quidditch, il avait un fragment de Voldemort dans l'esprit, lui instillant un sentiment de désespoir. _Le maître des Potions appuya sa tête entre ses mains. _Comment ai-je pu être aveugle à ce point ! Je savais mieux que quiconque ce dont cette ordure de Jedusor est capable. Et pourtant j'ai ignoré tous les indices que j'avais sous les yeux. Je suis un crétin !_

Cependant, avant qu'il puisse tourmenter plus avant son âme déjà torturée, il entendit une voix douce dans son esprit. _:Sorcier Severus ? Puis-je entrer ?:_

- Oui, bien sûr, Pincée. Il fit un geste de la main et la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer le chatoyant.

Elle vola droit vers lui, assis dans le fauteuil de son bureau, un Médicis confortable, et se posa sur son épaule. _:Severus, je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'entendre vos pensées il y a un instant, vos barrières n'étaient pas en place,: _commença-t-elle, semblant mal à l'aise.

Il rougit.

- Je vous demande pardon. Les informations que mon fils m'a données m'ont… m'ont troublé… Il ferma les yeux et entreprit de remonter ses barrières afin que le chatoyant ne soit pas noyée sous son auto-apitoiement.

_:Non. Je ne suis pas venue pour vous rappeler cela, professeur. Je suis venue car, comme vos fils, vous avez besoin d'aide.:_ Elle regarda droit dans ses yeux sombres, d'un regard dépourvu de jugement ou de condamnation. _:La seule question étant, allez-vous m'y autoriser ?:_

- Je… C'est Harry qui avait le plus besoin d'aide, Pincée. Ce que vous avez fait pour lui… cela annule la dette de vie entre nous. Vous avez fait ce qu'aucun sorcier n'aurait pu faire. Vous avez rendu mon fils à son intégralité, alors qu'aucun de nous ne savait qu'il était blessé à ce point. Je n'ai jamais soupçonné un lien de sang. Sa voix était pleine de dégoût.

_:Y avait-il aucune raison pour cela ? Severus, le lien de sang était bien dissimulé, il m'a fallu à moi, maître tisseuse de rêves, quatre séances pour pénétrer assez profondément pour le trouver. Et j'ai plus de cinq cents ans, j'ai déjà affronté la possession, l'arrachage de souvenirs et autres horreurs. Vous ne devez pas vous en vouloir,:_ dit-elle avec le plus petit reproche.

- Non ? Alors qui dois-je accuser ? Je suis son père, bon sang ! J'aurais dû savoir, j'aurais dû voir. J'ai failli à mes devoirs, Pincée. C'est mon fils, la chose la plus importante au monde pour moi, et j'ai échoué de la pire manière.

_:Severus, vous êtes trop dur envers vous-même. Est-ce la première fois que vous avez fait du mal à quelqu'un, maître des Potions ?:_

- Non. J'ai failli à mes devoirs envers sa mère, et elle l'a payé de sa vie.

_:Non. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir qu'elle allait être trahie, ou que le nécromancien allait l'attaquer ce soir là, ce soir précis, alors que vous vous remettiez du sort d'Endoloris. Vous avez été une victime autant que Lily et Harry, Severus Rogue. C'est la vérité, vous savez que je ne peux pas mentir.:_

Oui, il le savait.

- Peut-être… peut-être n'était-ce pas ma faute que Lily soit morte, mais pour Harry ? Je suis censé le protéger et prendre soin de lui, et regardez ce qui c'est passé. Il était en train de se faire dévorer vivant par cette… cette _chose_ et tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est lui donner une potion pour dormir !

_:Êtes-vous omniscient, Sorcier Severus ? Pouvez-vous tout voir et savoir, comme votre Dieu Tout-Puissant ?:_ demanda Pincée d'une voix sèche. _:Personne n'est parfait, vous le savez, vous l'avez dit à vos fils. Alors pourquoi exigez-vous de vous-même l'impossible et vous condamnez-vous à l'échec ?:_

- Parce que si je ne me fixe pas des objectifs, qui le fera ?

_:Vous ne vous fixez pas des objectifs, Severus, vous vous condamnez à l'échec. Pourquoi vous punissez-vous ainsi, maître des Potions ? A cause de la manière dont vous avez traité Harry pendant trois ans ? Parce que vos pas se sont un jour égarés sur le mauvais chemin ? Severus, c'est une aberration. Nous sommes tous ombre et lumière, aucun de nous dans ce monde n'est totalement l'un ou l'autre, fae ou humain. Mais nous avons tous le choix de faire le bien ou le mal. Et vous avez choisi le bien.:_

- Mais je ne sais pas si ce sera jamais assez, reconnut Severus d'une voix amère. Les fautes de mon passé…

_:Sont révolues, :_ dit fermement Pincée. _:Et doivent rester ainsi. En ce qui concerne Harry, je l'ai aidé en partie pour la dette que j'avais envers lui, mais aussi parce qu'il avait besoin de moi, et il n'est aucune fae de la Cour qui laisserait jamais un enfant souffrir sans lui venir en aide. Et mon compte avec vous deux n'est pas encore clos.:_

- Mais je ne vous considère plus en dette envers moi, protesta faiblement le sorcier.

_:Il n'est pas de votre place de déclarer une dette annulée, sorcier. C'est à moi de le faire, et je dis que je vous dois encore. J'ai aidé Harry, il est vrai. Mais je dois encore vous aider. Et une des façons dont je peux le faire est de soulager ce sentiment de culpabilité que vous éprouvez. Me permettrez-vous d'accéder à vos rêves, Maître des Potions ? Car la culpabilité que vous ressentez trouve ses racines quelque part dans votre passé, avant même l'époque de Voldemort et de la prophétie. :_

Severus hésita un long moment. Il était nerveux à l'idée de laisser quiconque accéder à son esprit, ayant subi plusieurs horribles fouilles mentales de la part de Voldemort pendant son travail d'espion. Voldemort n'avait jamais été capable de percer ses boucliers d'Occlumencie, mais le simple fait d'avoir ce monstre dans sa tête le faisait se sentir souillé. Cependant, Pincée n'était pas Voldemort, et elle avait demandé par inquiétude, comme ferait un ami, se rappela-t-il.

_Tu as fait confiance à Sarai. Fais confiance à celle-ci. C'est une tisseuse de rêves, soumise à un serment d'aide, Sev. Laisse-la faire ce qu'elle a ordre de faire, et sois libre._

- Je… d'accord, Pincée. Vous pouvez entrer dans mon esprit même si je dois vous prévenir que vous n'allez pas aimer ce que vous y trouverez.

Le chatoyant le regarda et remua ses moustaches. _:Je peux vous assurer, sorcier Severus, que vous n'êtes pas le pire que j'ai rencontré, même si vous êtes l'un des plus têtus. Maintenant, regardez droit dans mes yeux et respirez profondément trois fois.:_

Il obéit, et laissa le regard mauve le plonger dans le sommeil, où le chatoyant pourrait fouiller parmi les ombres de son passé, et avec espoir les bannir une fois pour toutes.

Severus et Pincée se tenaient devant l'entrée du manoir Prince, car c'était le terrain neutre où Severus se sentait en sécurité. Pincée grandit rapidement, passant de ses huit centimètres habituels à un mètre soixante-cinq en un clin d'œil.

_:Dans le Royaume des Rêves, je peux avoir la taille que je désire,: _expliqua-t-elle devant ses sourcils froncés. _:Ici est le règne de mon pouvoir. Venez, Severus, allons voir d'où vient ce sentiment d'insécurité et d'échec.:_

Le maître de Potions suivit à contrecœur le chat ailé dans le territoire brumeux de ses souvenirs, jusqu'à une époque où il était enfant, à peine six ans, et soumis à la vindicte de son père…

_- Je te l'ai dit au moins cent fois, moutard, __**balaie**__ le perron avant de le laver ! Regarde toute la boue sur ces marches, petit crétin ! Et maintenant, sur mes bottes neuves aussi ! Tobias désigna d'un air furieux ses nouvelles bottes de travail, maculées de boue suite à la soudaine envie de nettoyage de Severus._

_Le petit garçon baissa la tête._

_- Je suis désolé, monsieur. Je… je voulais vous aider._

_- M'aider ? Tu appelles ça aider ? feula son père. Tu as créé deux fois plus de travail à cause de ton « aide », avorton stupide ! Est-ce que tu écoutes quand je te dis quelque chose ?_

_- J'ai… j'ai oublié, dit Severus d'un air pitoyable._

_- Tu as oublié ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'oublier mes instructions, jeune homme. Tu es censé t'en souvenir, parce qu'un moutard qui oublie ce qu'on lui dit ne vaut rien, n'est qu'un échec. Et je ne veux pas d'un échec comme fils. Le gros homme se pencha et foudroya du regard l'enfant qui se recroquevillait. Peut-être que cela va t'apprendre à ne pas oublier ce que je te dis, jeune homme._

_Il traîna alors son fils dans la cour et vers un petit saule qui poussait sur le flanc de la maison. Severus ouvrit de grands yeux et commença à pleurer, même s'il savait que son père détestait les pleurnichards._

_- Cesse ces geigneries, moutard ! Boucle-la et reçois ta punition comme un homme avant que je te donne de quoi vraiment pleurer, grogna Tobias avant de couper une branche et de battre son fils avec jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse à peine marcher. Voilà ce qui arrive aux échecs, Severus Rogue !_

_Puis il jeta la baguette par terre et laissa son fils tomber au sol. Severus avait plaqué une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses pleurs. _

_- Va chercher une brosse et nettoie-moi ce perron, petit malin. Et après tu pourras faire mes bottes. Après ça tu te rappelleras peut-être ce que je te dis, jeune homme. C'est compris ?_

_- O-oui, mon-monsieur, réussit à dire l'enfant entre ses sanglots._

_Tobias s'engouffra alors dans la maison, laissant ses bottes sur le seuil pour que Severus les nettoie le mieux qu'il pouvait, ainsi que le perron. Le petit garçon se mit au travail, arrosant les marches au jet d'eau, et son derrière qui le lançait et brûlait lui rappelait constamment le prix de l'échec._

- Vous voyez ? J'ai appris il y a longtemps que l'échec n'apporte que du chagrin et de la douleur. Et ça n'a pas été la seule « leçon » que mon père m'a donnée, dit Severus d'un ton amer.

_:Il a eu tort de vous traiter ainsi. Il est insensé de s'attendre à ce qu'un enfant agisse comme un adulte, d'exiger un standard de perfection impossible à atteindre et de punir violemment l'échec, car l'échec est presque certain,:_ feula Pincée avec colère. _:Grandir est un apprentissage, et l'apprentissage ne devrait jamais être douloureux ou cruel, Sorcier Severus. Je ne comprendrai jamais les humains et votre besoin de dominer les autres par la force physique, ou de faire du mal à votre progéniture dans un effort pour les rendre « meilleurs ». Le meilleur professeur est celui qui montre, par l'exemple, et qui corrige avec compréhension et constance.:_

- Qu'aurais-je donné pour avoir un de ces professeurs quand j'étais enfant, dit Severus à voix basse.

Les yeux du chatoyant brillaient. _:Votre mère, ne vous a-t-elle pas enseigné de cette manière ?:_

- Si, mais son influence n'était pas suffisante. Elle est morte trop tôt, avant mes dix-sept ans, et ma garde a été confiée à mon grand-père maternel, car la justice a déclaré mon père inapte à s'occuper de moi, il alignait les séjours en prison pour ivresse et trouble de l'ordre public.

_:Et votre grand-père, il était un Prince, n'est-ce pas ? Quel genre d'homme était-il ?:_

- Strict, dur et désapprobateur envers l'héritier sang-mêlé que le manoir avait choisi. Il pensait qu'un sang-pur aurait dû hériter, mais c'est moi que le manoir a choisi, et il n'a pas très bien pris cette décision. J'ai habité avec lui et ma grand-mère, qui n'était pas beaucoup mieux, pendant un mois avant mon dix-septième anniversaire. J'espérais trouver du réconfort là-bas, comme je n'en trouvais pas chez mon père. Mais je n'ai rencontré que des attentes encore plus impossibles.

_:Ah bon ? Allons donc regarder un de ces souvenirs, voulez-vous ?:_ Elle agita la queue d'un air insolent, et il se mit en marche, la suivant dans une autre gare de Souvenirs Express.

_Micah Prince se tenait devant son petit-fils, les mains sur les hanches, les sourcils froncés et l'air désapprobateur. Ils se tenaient dans son bureau, une pièce avec laquelle Severus allait devenir très familier des années plus tard, mais pour l'instant c'était une expérience nouvelle._

_- Le curriculum de Poudlard doit s'être bien dégradé depuis que je l'ai quitté, si ce sont tous les sortilèges que tu as appris, Severus. Pourquoi n'enseignent-ils plus les sorts de Lien ? Ou les Illusions, les Glamours ? Se considèrent-ils trop bons pour les sorts de Dissimulation ?_

_Severus prenait soin de garder les yeux fixés sur le tapis bleu entre ses pieds, car son grand-père, comme Tobias, n'aimait pas les adolescents insolents, même si Micah ne le frappait jamais il préférait à la baguette de saule le cingler de sa langue acerbe._

_- Je ne sais pas, monsieur. Le professeur Flitwick, qui enseigne les Sortilèges, ne nous a jamais vraiment dit pourquoi nous n'apprenons pas les Illusions et les Glamours et le Ministère a déclaré les sorts de Lien illégaux l'an dernier, monsieur._

_Son grand-père ricana._

_- Le Ministère ! Une bande de cloches ahuries qui ne pourraient pas abattre un oliphant à deux mètres dans un couloir ! Les sorts de Lien ne sont pas de la magie noire, les fae les utilisent depuis des siècles, et je ne parle pas de la Cour Sombre. Bien utilisé, un sort de Lien peut être aussi efficace qu'un Impérius, mais sans la noirceur que cela implique. Un sort de Lien ne blesse pas l'esprit._

_- Oui, monsieur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils nous interdisent de les apprendre, Grand-père._

_- Parce qu'ils ont peur de ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas, jeune homme, dit Micah d'un ton sentencieux. Il était grand, avec les cheveux noirs de la lignée Prince, ainsi que les yeux sombres. Il était beau, le sang fae lui avait donné des traits fins, un nez délicat et une mâchoire légèrement pointue, à cet instant serrée de colère en découvrant combien l'éducation de son petit-fils avait été insuffisante. _

_- Ton professeur de Sorts aurait dû être renvoyé, cependant, pour ne pas enseigner les Glamours. Micah secoua la tête avec dégoût. Incroyable ! Presque dix-sept ans, pas une crotte de savoir sur les Glamours ou les Liens, et tu hériteras du manoir à ma mort. Il est déjà dommage que tu sois un sang-mêlé, mais ajouter à cela une ignorance colossale… quel genre de gardien vas-tu faire ?_

_Severus se sentit rougir de honte._

_- Grand-père, j'apprendrai ce que vous voulez que je sache. Si vous voulez juste me montrer quelques bases, je serai heureux d'apprendre seul. Je suis désolé que vous me considériez comme une déception, monsieur. J'essaierai de ne pas l'être, monsieur._

_- Fais plus qu'__**essayer**__, Severus Rogue ! grogna l'héritier du manoir, regardant le freluquet maigre et mal nourri avec un air de prédateur. Réussis. Je pense que le manoir a fait une erreur en te choisissant comme héritier je pense qu'un meilleur choix aurait été Lucius Malefoy, qui a été élevé comme devrait l'être un bon maître de mon domaine, contrairement à toi, élevé par un Moldu dans une cahute._

_Severus sentit sa nuque devenir écarlate devant le commentaire cynique de son grand-père. Mais il sentit aussi un peu de colère._

_- Monsieur, ma maison n'était pas une cahute, c'était un domicile moldu ordinaire, essaya-t-il d'expliquer. D'accord, c'était une des plus petites, mais pas la masure insalubre que pensait son grand-père._

_Micah le regarda par-dessous son nez aristocratique et dit froidement :_

_- Tu n'aurais pas vécu là-bas si ta mère avait obéi à mes ordres et avait épousé celui que je lui avais conseillé. Au lieu de cela, elle m'a défié par amour – ah ! – et a épousé un Moldu fourbe qui a pris son argent et l'a bu en quelques années. Oh, et elle t'a eu toi, bien sûr. Quelle réussite, un sang-mêlé, pour toujours pris entre deux mondes._

_- Je m'en sors très bien, __**monsieur**__, répliqua Severus, piqué à vif par les jugements du vieux sorcier._

_Micah plissa les yeux._

_- Attention à tes paroles avec moi, jeune homme. Je ne tolère pas l'insolence, et si tu ne te reprends pas en vitesse, tu vas pouvoir prélever des foies de rat et extraire du pus de Bubobulb pendant deux semaines dans le laboratoire, suis-je clair ?_

_- Oui, monsieur, répondit Severus d'un ton plus respectueux, même s'il mourait d'envie de dire en ricanant que préparer des ingrédients n'était pas vraiment une punition, car il adorait les potions._

_- Hmpf ! Il semblerait que j'ai encore beaucoup de travail avec toi avant que tu sois digne d'être mon héritier, quoi qu'en pense le manoir, dit brusquement Micah. Tu as un long chemin à faire pour t'améliorer, Severus, je n'ai pas besoin que l'héritier du Manoir Prince me ridiculise en public pendant les réunions avec la Reine Fae avec son apparence de vagabond des bas-fonds londoniens, ou de réfugié, d'ailleurs, avec ces vêtements. Où les as-tu trouvés, dans la poubelle d'un chiffonnier ?_

_Severus savait parfaitement que ses vêtements étaient de seconde main, il avait à peine assez pour payer ses fournitures scolaires, même s'il réussissait à rassembler de quoi payer un uniforme de l'école chaque année._

_- Il m'a semblé que les fournitures étaient plus importantes, monsieur, dit-il d'un ton crispé._

_- Qu'est-il arrivé à l'argent de ta mère, jeune homme ? Est-ce que ton paternel a tout bu ? demanda Micah d'un ton acerbe._

_- Oui, il a tout bu ! Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? aboya son petit-fils, perdant son calme devant les insultes répétés de son interlocuteur. Je dois travailler pour vivre, sinon je crèverais de faim._

_- Où ça ? Laveur de vitres dans quelque bouge ?_

_- Je suis en apprentissage avec M. Santorini, l'apothicaire du Chemin de Traverse, dit Severus avec colère. Il ne paie pas beaucoup, mais j'apprends énormément avec lui. Il repoussa les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur les yeux et regarda son grand-père d'un air noir. Si vous êtes à ce point inquiet que je déshonore la famille, pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas envoyé d'argent ? Dieu sait qu'on aurait pu s'en servir avant la mort de Maman , pour payer le guérisseur._

_- Eileen a tourné le dos à la famille en épousant cet incapable de Moldu, je n'avais donc aucune obligation de lui donner de l'argent. Même si elle aurait pu le demander, je lui en aurais envoyé, ajouta-t-il à contrecœur._

_- Vous vouliez qu'elle vous supplie de lui pardonner et elle ne l'aurait jamais fait, espèce de salaud moralisateur ! cria Severus. Alors vous l'avez laissée mourir seule._

_- Elle avait choisi sa voie, jeune homme. Je l'avais prévenue de ce qui l'attendait. Il ne vient jamais rien de bon d'un mélange avec ceux qui ne sont pas de notre milieu. C'est une leçon que tu ferais fort bien d'apprendre, mon garçon. Et pour ce qui est de mon argent, tu n'en verras pas une Noise avant de m'avoir prouvé que tu es un digne héritier Prince_

_- Comment ? Le manoir m'a déjà donné le médaillon. Que voulez-vous de plus ?_

_- Je veux que tu deviennes autre chose qu'un galvaudeux de sang-mêlé. Tu ne peux pas changer ta naissance, mais par Soleil et Etoiles, tu peux apprendre à être un descendant correct en apparence, comportement et manières. Cesse ces grimaces et cette voussure ! Coupe cette tignasse, achète des vêtements corrects et nous pourrons peut-être commencer à faire de toi un descendant dont je serai fier au lieu de l'avorton sang-mêlé de ma fille. Tu apprendras tout ce que je sais sur les Glamours et les Liens, jeune homme, je me fiche de ce que dit ton école ou le Ministère. J'aurai un héritier digne de ce nom, même si je dois être sur ton dos à chaque heure du jour et de la nuit, parce que personne ne doit pouvoir dire que Micah Prince a pour héritier un ignare méprisable. Il enfonça un doigt dans la poitrine de Severus. Tu répondras à mes attentes, jeune homme, ou tu peux dire au revoir à ton héritage._

_- Que… qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Je suis l'héritier apparent, le manoir m'a choisi, vous ne pouvez pas changer cela._

_- Exact, mais le manoir n'est que pierre, briques et magie. Tu en as peut-être hérité, mais tout ce qui est à l'intérieur m'appartient. Et si tu ne veux pas vivre dans un amas de pierres après ma mort, tu feras ce que je te dis. Sommes-nous bien d'accord ?_

_Et Severus baissa les yeux et hocha la tête._

_- Oui, monsieur. Il avait toujours su que son grand-père n'éprouvait que mépris pour son statut de sang-mêlé et en voulait à sa mère pour avoir épousé Tobias, mais il n'avait encore jamais su à quelle profondeur ce mépris remontait, ni que Micah Prince pouvait être aussi froid. Le jeune sorcier n'avait aucun doute là-dessus, son grand-père ferait ce qu'il avait dit, et ne laisserait à Severus rien de plus qu'une coquille vide à sa mort, à moins que Severus devienne son héritier soi-disant « correct »._

_Je dois être parfait. Je ne peux pas me permettre de faire des erreurs. Sinon je vais tout perdre, pensa-t-il alors. Et j'ai déjà trop perdu, je ne peux pas perdre cela aussi. Pas quand être l'héritier est la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée._

Soudain le brouillard blanc réapparut et le souvenir s'évapora, ramenant Severus et Pincée à la sécurité de la pelouse devant le Manoir Prince.

_:Ah. Et donc vous vous êtes forcé à devenir le parfait héritier, pour plaire à un homme qui ne serait jamais satisfait,: _commenta Pincée avec tristesse_. :Pauvre Severus, y a-t-il eu un moment dans votre vie où vous avez été accepté pour ce que vous étiez ?:_

Severus secoua la tête.

- À une époque j'ai pensé que c'était le cas avec Lucius. Mais cela s'est prouvé faux aussi, car tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était une autre recrue avide de rejoindre les Mangemorts. Ensuite j'ai fait confiance à Dumbledore et il m'a trahi, me faisant perdre la femme que j'aimais pour devenir un parfait espion. Durant toute ma vie, des personnes ont cherché à me faire entrer dans leur propre idée de la perfection, et j'ai essayé de m'adapter à leurs desseins, mais j'ai découvert que malgré tout mes efforts, ça ne marche pas.

_:Alors pourquoi essayer ?:_

- Parce que c'est tout ce que j'ai. Ma mère est morte et Lily aussi, c'était les deux seules personnes à m'avoir jamais accepté tel que j'étais, sans essayer de me changer. Il réfléchi un instant et ajouta : Sarai aussi m'a toujours accepté, avec mes tares et mes défauts. Trois personnes, Pincée. C'est tout.

_:Non,: _le contredit le chatoyant._ :Ce n'est plus le cas. Vous avez deux fils qui vous adorent, Severus, et je me compte aussi comme un amie, et pas seulement à cause de la dette de vie. A mes yeux, vous êtes parfaitement digne d'être l'héritier du manoir Prince, bien plus que votre grand-père, bien qu'étant un sang-pur avec des liens à la cour. Bien plus que Lucius Malefoy, qui s'est laissé séduire par l'obscurité. Je vous préfère de loin, Sorcier Severus, qui échouez parfois mais apprenez de vos erreurs et essayez à nouveau bien mieux qu'un idiot arrogant qui se voit comme le sommet de la création.:_

Ses mots le touchèrent profondément, et pendant un moment il fut incapable de parler. Enfin il dit, d'une voix qui tremblait d'émotion :

- Vous pensez vr-vraiment ça.

_:Oui. Maintenant cessez de vous torturer parce que vous avez fait une erreur avec Harry, admettez le fait et avancez, voulez-vous ? Pensez-vous vraiment être le seul à laisser échapper une information ? J'ai vécu plus de cinq siècles et j'ai, en moyenne, fait une grosse bourde par siècle, au moins.:_

- Vraiment ?

_:Oh, oui. La perfection et les chatoyants ne vont pas ensemble, j'en ai peur,: _admit-elle_. :Mais nous préférons les choses ainsi. Ainsi que nos amis. La perfection est ennuyante. Nous n'en avons cure, car nous aimons les autres comme ils sont.: _Elle le regarda d'un air critique_. :Alors, Sorcier Severus ? Êtes-vous prêt à abandonner votre culpabilité, ou devons-nous trouver un autre souvenir ?:_

Severus rumina la question pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité, même si en réalité cela ne dura qu'une vingtaine de minutes. Il ne pouvait pas réfuter le jugement du chatoyant, car elle ne pouvait pas mentir. Il n'avait donc pas d'autre choix que l'accepter, et quand il le fit, il sentit ses épaules s'alléger d'un grand poids.

Pincée ronronna avec satisfaction, et reprenant contrôle du Maître des Potions épuisé, le réveilla de sa transe.

La première chose que Severus remarqua est qu'il avait la nuque raide d'avoir dormi la tête en arrière sur le dossier de son fauteuil. Mais en se redressant, il se trouva face à face avec Pincée qui voletait devant lui, ses ailes iridescentes battant gentiment l'air.

_:Comment vous sentez-vous, Severus ?:_

- Un peu engourdi, mais sinon ça va assez bien, répondit Severus un peu timidement, car cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas laissé quelqu'un accéder à ses pensées les plus secrètes. Pas depuis que Sarai lui avait enseigné le _kin-sa-dor_ et était devenue une amie, autant que son mentor.

_:Et avez-vous mis de côté cette culpabilité à l'égard des choses que vous ne pouvez pas changer, mon ami ?:_

- Pour le moment.

Les yeux mauves scintillèrent d'agacement masqué.

_:Pour le moment ? Que voulez-vous dire ?:_

- Je veux dire que je suis d'accord pour vous donner le bénéfice du doute, et accepter que peut-être je ne devrais pas être aussi dur avec moi-même, répondit-il en toute honnêteté.

_:C'est un début. Et vous sentez-vous encore le besoin d'être parfait, Severus Rogue ?:_

- En partie. Il faudra plus qu'une séance pour me réparer, j'en ai peur.

_:Comme votre fils,: _fit observer Pincée_. :Mais bon, personne n'est parfait, n'est-ce pas, Sorcier Severus ?:_

- C'est vrai. Puis il ajouta, une lueur malicieuse dans l'œil : Même si je fais de mon mieux.

_:Severus Rogue !:_ le reprit le chatoyant en riant.

- Suis-je un cas désespéré, Pincée ? plaisanta-t-il, ses yeux sombres pétillant.

_:Non, Maître des Potions. Vous êtes beaucoup de choses, mais jamais cela, mon ami.:_

- Si je suis votre ami, pourrez-vous me faire un politesse ? demanda-t-il.

_:Mais bien sûr. Que désirez-vous ?:_

- Que vous m'appeliez Sev. C'est ce que font mes vrais amis.

_Pincée ronronna avec enthousiasme. :Avec plaisir, Sev.:_

Et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, le maître des Potions laissa tomber le masque stoïque d'espion et d'héritier du Manoir Prince et s'autorisa un vrai sourire. Il n'avait pas été appelé ainsi depuis plus d'un an, et il pouvait l'admettre, ne serait-ce qu'à lui-même, que cela lui avait manqué. Harry l'avait appelé comme cela à l'occasion au début, mais c'était différent quand cela venait d'un ami. C'était merveilleux de pouvoir être lui-même, pensa-t-il avec bonheur. Comme il l'avait été si longtemps avant, avec Lily, quand ils étaient jeunes, et maintenant avec Sarai, quand elle venait lui rendre visite.

Il nota dans sa tête de parler avec ses fils de la leçon que Pincée lui avait rappelée ce soir. _Je dois dire à Harry et__ Draco que le plus important n'est pas ce que l'on fait de sa vie, ou de comment les autres vous voient, mais d'être fidèle à soi-même. Alors seulement l'on pourra atteindre au vrai bonheur._

**A suivre…**

J'ai bien galéré à traduire ce chapitre, il ne voulait pas venir, et si je ne m'étais pas donné une échéance, vous auriez pu l'attendre encore quelques semaines. J'ai dû recourir à une canette de Coca (je n'en bois presque jamais) pour le finir dans les temps. Avec la caféine et le sucre, je pense que j'aurai du mal à dormir ce soir, alors je veux de belles reviews. Les lecteurs européens sont autorisés à atteindre demain pour bouder en protestation du fait que j'ai attendu neuf heures du soir au lieu de la mettre en ligne à l'aube comme la dernière fois, bande d'accros.

Je dois passer chez ma mère d'ici la fin du mois ça n'a aucune importance pour vous, je sais, mais il se trouve qu'elle possède un scanner, et je pourrai donc enfin mettre en ligne mes crobards de Pincée. En attendant, si vous voulez un bon dessin de Severus adolescent, je vous conseille ceci :  
Recherchez _acciobrain_ sur Google et cliquez sur le premier résultat, c'est le site d'une dessinatrice qui me fait généralement décrocher ma mâchoire. Une fois entrés, allez dans _general art_ et, presque tout en bas, « _ootp- flashes of snape's past _» (à peu près à mi-chemin de 2004).

Pour la parution du prochain chapitre, j'avais pensé à l'anniversaire d'Aragorn, parce que j'aime bien vous faire faire des recherches sur Google, mais il est tellement choupignounet que je vais attendre l'anniversaire de ma nièce, qui a 4 ans le 4 mars (oui, ça arrive une fois dans la vie). Il y a aussi les résultats des nouvelles de l'école et ça tombe bien, la maman de la demoiselle est instit (je vous jure que c'est vrai).

PS : nous avons atteint les 2/3 de l'histoire et il ne reste plus que 10 chapitres... La suite, elle, est toujours en cours.


	26. La surprise d'Hedwige

**26 – La surprise d'Hedwige**

Au grand dépit de Harry, Severus le força à garder le lit toute la matinée après avoir détruit le lien de sang.

- Papa, je le jure par Merlin et tous les ancêtres Prince, je vais **bien **! protesta Harry. Je n'ai même plus mal à la tête.

- Plus ? Severus regarda sa progéniture boudeuse d'un air sévère. Alors tu as eu mal à la tête et tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

- Ben, c'était juste après m'être réveillé, Draco m'a donné une potion anti migraines et c'est passé.

- As-tu eu mal à la tête depuis ? demanda son père.

- Non. Papa, s'il te plaît, je ne suis pas malade, pourquoi je dois rester au lit ?

- Par précaution.

- Papa, tu t'inquiètes pour rien.

- Si c'est le cas, c'est la prérogative de tout parent. Maintenant arrête de discuter, Harry. Reste au lit et repose-toi. Je vais demander à Draco de t'apporter du thé et des flocons d'avoine.

Harry grogna, puis se demanda s'il pourrait convaincre Draco de le laisser s'échapper. _Dommage que je n'aie pas un reste de Polynectar de quand Hermione en avait fait. Draco et moi pourrions échanger nos places._

Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco entra, le plateau de petit-déjeuner flottant devant lui. Ses traits fins arboraient une moue boudeuse.

- C'est toi qui as toutes les veines, Harry.

- Pourquoi ? Je suis coincé dans ce lit toute la journée, grogna Harry en prenant le plateau et en le posant sur ses genoux. Il regarda d'un air noir la nourriture sur le plateau. C'est quoi ce binz, Papa croit que j'ai pas mangé depuis une semaine ou quoi ? Il y a assez pour nourrir trois personnes, ou Crabbe et Goyle.

Draco s'assit au bout du lit.

- Il y a le mien aussi, Rogue. Oncle Sev a pensé que si je mangeais avec toi, je pourrais faire entrer un peu de bon sens dans ta tête de bois. Il attrapa le second bol de flocons d'avoine, généreusement agrémenté de cannelle et de morceaux de banane.

- Un peu de bon sens alors. Tu nous trouves du Polynectar et on échange de place, proposa Harry, mangeant un morceau de bacon.

- Bien essayé, petit frère. Mais je ne suis pas pressé de mourir, contrairement à toi.

- Mourir ? Oh, exagère pas ! Il va pas te tuer pour ça.

- Ah non ? Alors il me fera _souhaiter_ être mort. Hors de question. Ça ne vaut pas le coup.

- T'as aucun sens de l'aventure, dit Harry en fronçant les yeux devant son verre de jus de merlinnas, avant d'en boire une gorgée.

- Exact. J'ai beaucoup mieux. L'instinct de survie, dit Draco d'un air goguenard, mordant dans une tartine. Il mâcha rapidement, avala et continua. Je ne te comprends pas, Harry. N'importe quel autre gamin de notre âge serait fou de joie de passer une journée au lit à rien faire. Mais toi – on dirait que tu es en prison. Au nom de Merlin, pourquoi ?

- Je n'aime pas être enfermé trop longtemps, c'est tout. Ça me rend… je sais pas, nerveux. Et il n'y a rien qui cloche avec moi, Papa est juste un trouillard.

Draco couvrit avec sa main pour étouffer son rire.

- J'aimerais bien te voir lui dire ça en face, Ô Brave Lionceau.

Harry lui lança un regard noir.

- Mouais. Je suis peut-être un Gryffondor, mais je ne suis pas suicidaire. Il reprit sa fourchette et commença à jouer avec la fin de son bacon. J'arrive pas à croire que je suis coincé ici encore huit heures. Je vais crever d'ennui.

Draco le regarda d'un air de dire qu'il était complètement cinglé.

- Tu sais ce que j'ai envie de faire ?

- Quoi ?

- Me fracasser la tête contre le mur un dizaine de fois.

- Hein ? Pourquoi tu voudrais faire un truc aussi crétin ?

- Parce que alors je pourrais rester au lit toute la journée comme toi. Ou alors je serais au même niveau mental que toi.

- Tu me soûles, Draco.

Draco le regarda d'un air inquisiteur.

- Papa ne met pas d'alcool dans les flocons d'avoine.

- Hein ? Qui parle d'alcool ? répéta Harry, perplexe. Ah… tu croyais… non, c'est pas ça. C'est une expression moldue. Ça veut dire… euh… il hésita, ne voulant pas lancer une dispute.

- Ça veut dire quoi ? demanda Draco, méfiant. Quelque chose de vulgaire et répugnant ?

- Euh… que tu m'énerves, alors boucle la.

Draco roula des yeux.

- Vous avez de drôles d'expressions, les Moldus.

- Tu peux parler, toi tu jures par un sorcier mort depuis des siècles. Harry prit sa cuillère et se mit à jouer avec ses flocons d'avoine.

Draco le regarda un moment, puis dit avec un sourire en coin :

- Oncle Sev m'a demandé de m'assurer que tu mangeais tout ton petit déjeuner ou presque, car tu dois reprendre des forces après tes, euh, épreuves. Il a dit aussi que si tu ne mangeais pas, il allait venir et te nourrir à la cuillère comme un bébé.

- Il a dit _quoi_ ? glapit Harry, laissant tomber sa cuillère les flocons d'avoine éclaboussèrent tout le plateau. Oh, non. Non, même lui n'est pas cruel à ce point là. Il reprit sa cuillère et commença à manger.

Draco attendit quelques secondes avant de dire d'un voix douce :

- Tu as raison. Il ne le ferait pas. Mais moi si. Alors tu devrais rendre grâce à Merlin de ne pas être _mon_ fils, Harry.

Harry le regarda, bouche bée et encore à moitié pleine de flocons d'avoine.

- Tu veux dire… il avala et continua, … tu l'as _inventé_ ? Papa n'a jamais dit ça ?

Draco secoua la tête.

- Désolé. C'était du pur Malefoy. Puis il se mit à ricaner. Tu aurais dû voir ta _tête_… !

- Espèce de crétin ! grogna Harry, vexé d'être tombé dans le panneau. Tu m'as vraiment fait croire… tu es _diabolique_, Draco.

- Ben alors, Harry ? Où est ton sens de l'humour ? demanda Draco en gloussant toujours.

- Attends un peu. Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça, je te donne ma parole.

- Oooh, j'ai peur. Une veangeance Gryffondor. C'est terrifiant !

- Tu peux avoir peur, Malefoy, menaça Harry en agitant sa cuillère. Une grosse goutte de flocons d'avoine s'envola et toucha Draco sur la joue.

- Hé ! Arrête, Rogue ! protesta Draco, essuyant les dégâts.

- C'était un accident.

- C'est ça. Et j'ai une baguette ancestrale dans ma poche.

- Un accident, protesta Harry, sans voir la lueur menaçante dans l'œil de son cousin.

- Dommage que non, dit Draco avant de lancer une pleine cuillerée de flocons d'avoine dans le visage de Harry.

SPLAT !

Harry reçut la bouillie en plein sur ses lunettes, et se retrouva incapable de voir quoi que ce soit. Il arracha ses lunettes, prit une tranche de pain grillé et la lança sur son frère adoptif.

- Ça va t'apprendre !

- M'apprendre quoi ? A mourir de rire ? C'est pathétique. Permets-moi de te montrer comment on fait. Sur ce, Draco fit apparaître un nouveau bol de flocons d'avoine et le renversa sur la tête de Harry.

Harry poussa un cri de surprise, essuyant son visage à toute vitesse.

- Voilà, _ça_ c'est drôle.

- _Là_ t'es vraiment mal, Malefoy, grogna Harry, avant de faire venir une douzaine d'œufs depuis la glacière et de les projeter en plein sur le visage de Draco qui riait de son propre génie.

CRAC !

Draco, les sourcils et le nez dégoulinant d'œuf cru, se mit à crachoter.

- Un problème, Draco ?

- T'es mort, Rogue ! toussa Draco, s'essuyant le visage avec sa serviette. Avale ça !

Des œufs brouillés décolèrent en trombe de son assiette, droit vers la poitrine de Harry.

Harry essaya d'esquiver, mais ne réussit qu'à renverser la moitié du plateau. Le bacon et le jus de fruits dégringolèrent sur les genoux de Draco.

- Oups. On dirait que tu t'es mouillé, Malefoy ?

Les yeux de Draco s'étrécirent, promettant une vengeance. Il brandit sa baguette, mais avant qu'il eut pu faire apparaître quelque chose, une voix sirupeuse demanda :

- Mais que se passe-t-il ici, bon sang ?

Les deux garçons se figèrent. La même pensée traversa leurs esprits. _Oh, merde !_

Puis chacun cria « C'est lui qui a commencé ! » en pointant du doigt son adversaire.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les deux garçons étaient à quatre pattes par terre, en train de récurer le sol maculé de jus, œufs et bacon.

- Bien joué, Harry, grommela Draco. Comme si j'avais besoin de plus de trucs à nettoyer.

- Hé, ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait apparaître un bol de flocons d'avoine pour me le mettre sur la tête.

- Tu as commencé, en m'en jetant dessus.

- Je t'ai _dit_ que c'était un accident, répliqua Harry, frottant une tache de jus de merlinnas sur le tapis.

- Harry ?

- Ouais ?

- Tu me soûles.

- Moins de bavardage et plus de récurage, là-dedans ! lança la voix de leur père. Ou je dois venir voir comment ça avance ?

- Non, monsieur ! lancèrent-ils en retour. Les seuls sons audibles ensuite fut le frottement des brosses et des serpillères.

Après leur bataille, Severus envoya Draco récolter des herbes dehors et remit Harry dans son lit, avec ordre strict de dormir ou lire, mais rien de plus fatiguant jusqu'à l'après-midi.

- Tu te sens peut-être bien maintenant, mais tu as utilisé beaucoup de magie pour rompre le lien de sang, et ça va bientôt te rattraper, expliqua son père. Donc plutôt que de te trouver évanoui par terre, je te veux dans ton lit. Maintenant arrête de bouder et fais la sieste, parce que si je t'attrape hors de ton lit pour une autre raison qu'aller aux toilettes, je te lancerai un sort de Glu.

Harry avala sa salive.

- C'est méchant, Papa !

- Fais ce que je te dis et tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter, dit son père d'une voix doucereuse. C'est pour ton bien, Harry.

- Papa, s'il te plaît ! Pas encore cette vieille excuse ! grogna-t-il. Tu peux pas trouver autre chose ?

- En fait, si. Que dis-tu de, reste au lit ou tu auras le double de corvées pendant deux jours, M. Rogue ? C'est mieux ?

Harry fit la grimace puis s'appuya sur l'oreiller que son père avait regonflé et essaya de penser à quelque chose pour ne pas devenir fou d'ennui. Il balaya la chambre du regard, les bureaux avec leurs livres dessus, le lit de Draco qu'il avait fait le matin, et les perchoirs des hiboux.

Coureur de vent était sur le sien, endormi, la tête sous son aile, mais Hedwige n'était pas sur le sien, ce qui était étrange. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait pas beaucoup vu la chouette harfang récemment, même si en général elle perchait la nuit et chassait le jour, car les harfangs n'étaient pas strictement nocturnes, contrairement à d'autres hiboux.

Ici, au manoir, les hiboux étaient libres d'aller et venir comme il leur plaisait la fenêtre près de leurs perchoirs était toujours laissée ouverte. Harry avait été si occupé à mettre les choses au clair dans sa tête qu'il avait un peu oublié sa chouette, réalisa-t-il un peu honteux. _Je suis un drôle de sorcier, si je ne me rappelle même pas de faire attention à ma chouette. Je devrais être dénoncé à la Société de Prévention de Maltraitance des Hiboux. Je me demande où elle est allée ?_

En y réfléchissant, il réalisa que Hedwige avait été un peu bizarre ces temps derniers, refusant de percher dans sa chambre comme elle faisait d'habitude, mais préférant aller dormir dans le creux d'un grand chêne juste en face de la nouvelle chambre de son propriétaire.

Harry se demandait pourquoi la chouette avait soudain choisi de changer ses habitudes, la plupart des animaux résistaient au changement aussi longtemps que possible. Il se redressa, essaya de voir le chêne par la fenêtre depuis son lit. Cependant, de là où il était, c'était impossible.

Harry soupira. S'il se levait, il désobéirait à l'ordre de Severus et serait puni. Mais il devait voir si Hedwige était dans l'arbre, il se sentait très coupable de l'avoir négligée cette dernière semaine, elle était son premier animal de compagnie, son premier vrai cadeau d'anniversaire (autant qu'il pût s'en souvenir, en tout cas).

Il tapota des doigts sur sa couverture, réfléchissant. _Bon, Harry, tu as deux possibilités. Tu peux rester ici comme un bon petit garçon pour obéir à papa, ou tu peux désobéir et te lever pour aller voir si Hedwige va bien, et prendre le risque que Papa te botte les fesses pour lui avoir désobéi._

La question de savoir si Severus remarquerait ou pas sa désobéissance ne se posait pas son père semblait toujours savoir ce que Harry allait faire avant qu'il agisse. La vraie question était de savoir s'il voulait risquer la colère de son père ?

Il lui fallut à peu près deux minutes pour prendre sa décision.

Hedwige valait le coup de se faire punir.

Il repoussa ses couvertures en silence et rejoignit la fenêtre à pas de loup.

Le chêne était juste en face, et Harry voyait très bien le trou dans le tronc, où il repéra une forme blanche puis, en plissant les yeux, car voir à cette distance était toujours un problème malgré ses lunettes, il reconnut la silhouette d'Hedwige contre l'écorce.

Il soupira de soulagement en voyant que sa chouette allait bien. Mais pourquoi restait-elle dans l'arbre ?

Harry se tourna pour examiner le perchoir, se disant que peut-être quelque chose n'allait pas là. Mais non, le perchoir était en bon état, lisse et débarrassé des fientes grâce au sort de nettoyage qu'il avait lancé la semaine précédente. Pourtant sa chouette dormait toujours dans l'arbre !

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend, Coureur ? demanda-t-il au grand-duc de Draco, qui ouvrit un œil embrumé et hulula doucement avant de se rendormir.

- Comme ton maître. Une vraie marmotte, soupira Harry. Ça m'étonne pas. Hedwige ! Hé, ma belle ! Il siffla la séquence de notes qu'il avait créée pour elle, afin qu'elle sache qu'il avait besoin d'elle.

La chouette ouvrit ses grands yeux ambre et claqua du bec. _Pas maintenant !_ semblait-elle dire. _Plus tard, je suis occupée._

Harry siffla à nouveau, mais la chouette l'ignora. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle lui faisait la gueule, enfin le bec, enfin bref.

- Par Merlin, Hedwige ! Je vais me faire griller à cause de toi, et tu ne veux même pas me dire bonjour, marmonna-t-il.

Puis il entendit le bruit.

Un petit crissement, comme quelqu'un qui passerait ses ongles sur un tableau noir. C'était un bruit qu'il connaissait, car Dudley avait l'habitude de le faire à l'école quand la maîtresse était absente, faisant hurler tous les enfants, et accusant Harry quand la maîtresse revenait.

Hedwige quitta aussitôt le creux de l'arbre et vola vers une des plus hautes grosses branches. Harry la suivit des yeux et la vit voler droit vers… un nid.

Où elle se mit à cajoler quatre oisillons, tous réveillés et piaillant pour avoir à manger.

Comme à un signal, Coureur de Vent se réveilla aussi et s'envola par la fenêtre, partant chasser pour nourrir sa progéniture affamée.

- La vache, Merlin ! Vivement que je dise ça à Draco. Il va jamais le croire, dit Harry, à moitié pour lui-même. Hedwige a eu des bébés, et je ne savais même pas qu'elle était enceinte. Je suis vraiment un nul !

Il resta à la fenêtre, pieds nus, emballé par la vue de sa chouette donnant à ses quatre petits des morceaux d'un lapin que leur père avait ramené, oubliant qu'il devrait être au lit, que si Severus le surprenait il aurait des problèmes rien ne comptait plus qu'Hedwige et sa nouvelle famille.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelque chose de bizarre, et soudain il avait du mal à rester sur ses pieds, si épuisé qu'il tenait à peine debout. Il s'agrippa au rebord de la fenêtre, essayant de repousser la fatigue, mais c'était presque impossible. Ses yeux se fermaient malgré lui.

- Non… je veux pas dormir, je veux voir les bébés de Hedwige… se marmonna-t-il, luttant contre l'envie de se rouler en boule par terre et de dormir une semaine.

- Harry, par Merlin, que fais-tu debout ? demanda Severus d'un ton acerbe. Il était venu jeter un œil sur le garçon, se disant qu'il dormirait, et cependant trouvait son fils pieds nus devant une fenêtre ouverte.

Harry commença à se retourner, tressaillant devant le ton sévère, mais ses jambes endormies décidèrent à ce moment de ne plus fonctionner et il se serait écroulé à terre si son père ne l'avait pas rattrapé dans ses bras juste avant que sa tête percute le sol.

- Oh, Harry, **pourquoi** es-tu aussi têtu ? commença un Severus exaspéré et inquiet. Tu vois maintenant pourquoi je t'avais dit de rester au lit ?

- Désolé, Papa… mais c'est Hedwige… elle ne voulait pas venir quand je l'ai appelée… marmonna Harry, luttant contre l'épuisement avec toutes ses dernières forces.

- Harry, dors. Je vais voir ce qui ne va pas avec ton hibou, dit Severus d'un ton apaisant, posant le garçon sur son lit et le bordant.

- Non… tchu cmpprends pas… gémit son fils, luttant pour parler alors qu'il dormait déjà à moitié. Hedwige… des bébés… elle et Creur… s'pour ça que j'ai dzobéi… dzlé, Papa…

Et sur ce, il s'endormit.

Severus soupira des mèches noires hors du front de son fils.

- Oh, Harry, _qu'est-ce_ que je vais faire de toi ? Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de punir le garçon, même s'il avait dit qu'il le ferait. Il pouvait comprendre le désir de Harry de voir sa chouette et l'excitation de voir que Hedwige avait donné naissance à toute une famille juste sous son nez. _Peut-être que je te punirai seulement un jour au lieu des deux que tu mérites, sale gosse,_ pensa-t-il en retirant les lunettes de son fils.

Sur ce, il transplana à l'extérieur avec son balai et un appareil photo pour jeter un œil à la nouvelle famille.

Hedwige le regarda d'un air méfiant alors qu'il planait près du nid, prenant quelques photos des oisons, alors au stade de boules duveteuses blanc et gris avec de grands yeux jaunes et des becs grands ouverts. Il prit garde de rester à quelques mètres du nid, ne voulant pas effrayer Hedwige et provoquer une attaque.

En temps normal, les hiboux élevés par les sorciers n'étaient pas agressifs envers les humains et très intelligents, beaucoup plus que ne le pensaient les Moldus, mais une mère avec des petits à nourrir et protéger était irritable, se méfiant des visiteurs Severus était assez sage pour ne pas chercher à aller plus loin. Il n'avait pas envie de commencer la journée en se faisant attaquer par le hibou de son fils.

Il estima que les petits avaient un peu plus d'une semaine, d'après leur taille et l'aspect de leur duvet. Ils avaient un appétit d'ogre Hedwige et Coureur de Vent multiplièrent les allers-retours pour fourrer la nourriture dans leurs petits becs voraces. Enfin les petits furent gavés à ne plus pouvoir avaler le plus petit morceau, et s'endormirent.

Severus sourit c'était la première fois qu'il voyait des poussins hiboux en vrai. Les hiboux de l'école ne se reproduisaient pas pendant l'année scolaire, ils semblaient préférer les mois d'été quand tout était calme et que personne ne risquait de voler leurs œufs et élever leurs petits à leur place. Le maître des Potions était honoré de pouvoir observer Hedwige et Coureur élever leur progéniture.

- Vous avez là une belle famille, dit-ils aux deux parents bien trop occupés à cajoler leurs poussins pour lui prêter attention, même quand il prit deux autres photos du nid avec les bébés endormis. Bon, je vous laisse tranquilles, dit-il, sentant la nervosité de Hedwige, avant de retourner au manoir.

Draco fut tout aussi sidéré que Harry quand Severus lui parla de la nouvelle famille de hiboux.

- Waouh ! Je savais que Coureur aimait bien Hedwige, mais j'avais jamais pensé qu'ils allaient, euh, aller jusqu'au bout, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? il rougit légèrement, mal à l'aise d'aborder un sujet si intime avec son parrain. Je pensais que les hiboux ne se reproduisaient pas en dehors de leur propre espèce.

- Les hiboux sorciers sont différents des hiboux ordinaires, Draco, lui rappela Severus. J'aurais pensé qu'Hagrid en avait déjà parlé. Ils font montre de comportement incongrus, ou même absents, par rapport aux hiboux normaux, y compris l'hybridation.

- Combien ont-ils eu de bébés, Oncle Sev ?

- Quatre, et tous semblent être en bonne santé, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir.

- Je pourrais aller les voir, tu crois ?

- Il vaudrait mieux attendre un jour ou deux, Hedwige était assez nerveuse quand je suis allé prendre des photos. Il ne faut pas les déranger, elle risquerait d'attaquer ou d'emmener les petits dans un autre endroit. Pour l'instant, le chêne près du manoir semble leur convenir. Peut-être que quand les petits seront un peu plus grands, nous pourrons essayer de les mettre dans votre chambre, si leurs parents sont d'accord, estima Severus. La saison des orages approche et je pense que nous ne devons pas laisser les petits affronter ça si nous pouvons leur offrir un abri.

- Logique, dit son filleul en hochant la tête. Puis une autre question lui vint à l'esprit.

- Oncle Sev, tu peux dire ce qu'ils sont, les poussins ? S'ils sont, euh, mâle ou femelle ?

Severus secoua la tête.

- Pas encore. Je suis sûr que les parents savent, mais comme je ne parle pas hibou, je ne peux pas leur demander. Nous devrons donc attendre que leurs plumes aient poussé pour distinguer les mâles des femelles.

- Oh, dit Draco un peu déçu. Puis il sourit à nouveau. Je me demande si Pincée peut les comprendre ? Elle pourrait leur demander.

- Peut-être. Tu pourras lui demander quand elle sera réveillée. En attendant, M. Malefoy, j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour préparer les herbes que tu as ramassées. Certaines doivent être séchées, d'autres hachées.

Draco ravala un soupir. D'habitude il aimait bien travailler au labo avec son parrain, mais aujourd'hui il avait comme une envie de bouger et d'escalader le chêne pour aller voir les bébés de Coureur de Vent. Ça faisait bizarre de se dire que son hibou était papa, mais il savait qu'il remplirait bien ses tâches, car les hiboux mâles et femelle prenaient soin de leurs petits.

- D'accord, Oncle Sev. Peut-être qu'après que pourrai regarder des livres sur les hiboux dans la bibliothèque et en apprendre plus sur les poussins, proposa-t-il, finaud, sachant très bien que Severus ne lui interdirait jamais de se cultiver, il croyait dur comme fer en _on peut toujours apprendre plus_ et _un savoir n'est jamais perdu._

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, mais d'abord tu as quelques chambres à balayer et la vaisselle du petit-déjeuner.

- Ohh, Merlin, Oncle Sev ! Je peux pas ne pas le faire juste aujourd'hui ?

- Non, tu ne peux pas, dit fermement son tuteur. Et tu as de la chance. Je ne te donne rien de plus pour cette… cette altercation avec Harry et le petit-déjeuner ce matin.

- Ça s'appelle une bataille de nourriture, Oncle Sev.

- Je sais parfaitement bien comment cela s'appelle, jeune homme, je ne suis pas stupide, dit Severus d'un ton sévère. Ce que je ne comprends pas est pourquoi vous avez fait ça.

Draco haussa les épaules.

- Ben… je sais pas. C'est juste venu comme ça.

- Eh bien, tu ferais mieux de t'assurer que ça ne « reviendra » pas. Sinon je ferai « venir comme ça » quelques lignes et récurages.

- Oui, monsieur. Il sourit. Mais même toi tu dois reconnaître qu'on avait l'air ridicules. Harry avait des flocons d'avoine dans les cheveux et j'avais de l'œuf plein le visage.

Les lèvres de Severus frémirent.

- Eh bien, à partir de maintenant, _essaie_ de ne pas te comporter comme un enfant de deux ans, Draco Michael. Même si cela représente une difficulté énorme, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Très drôle, Oncle Sev, rétorqua son pupille en roulant des yeux. Puis il prit le panier d'herbes que Severus lui tendit et ils descendirent au laboratoire les sécher et les hacher.

Le maître des Potions le suivit, heureux de passer un peu de temps en tête à tête avec Draco, car il ne voulait pas que son autre fils se sente négligé ou mis de côté. Alors qu'ils préparaient les herbes, Draco lui parla de ses notes et se demanda à voix haute combien Harry avait eu.

Severus hésita un instant, car il ne se rappelait pas avoir vu le bulletin de Harry. Normalement c'était les hiboux qui les apportaient, mais il se dit qu'avec le décalage temporel, Hedwige n'était peut-être pas encore allée le récupérer. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il n'avait pas encore reçu le bulletin. A moins qu'ils aient été envoyés et que les Dursley l'aient intercepté, auquel cas il pourrait le vérifier en rentrant à Poudlard, ou demander à Harry s'il l'avait.

- Je ne connais pas les notes de Harry, il ne m'a pas dit, admit-il. Je devrai lui demander quand il se réveillera.

- Oh, d'accord. Draco revint à ses préparations, séparant les têtes et les tiges des œillets pour le Philtre Calmant. Intérieurement, cependant, il se demandait si Harry n'avait pas choisi de ne pas montrer son bulletin à Severus à cause d'une mauvaise note.

Une telle chose avait toujours été impossible à Draco, car son père était au Bureau des Directeurs et faisait des notes de son fils une affaire personnelle il tenait à les recevoir dès leur parution afin de voir son fils aussitôt, et de le récompenser ou le punir en conséquence. Une récompense était généralement un match de Quidditch ou de l'argent une punition était une volée de coups de canne et des leçons de rattrapage avec son parrain.

Avec un tel risque pesant sur lui, Draco voulait être sûr d'avoir de bonnes notes, ou en tout cas les meilleures de Serpentard. Il tressaillait encore en se rappelant l'horrible raclée que son père lui avait donné à la fin de la première année lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'Hermione Granger l'avait battu dans presque toutes les matières. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle Draco s'était mis en rogne et l'avait appelée Sang de Bourbe l'année suivante, parce qu'il lui en voulait d'avoir été meilleure que lui et fait que son père l'avait roué de coups. Pas que ce soit une excuse, mais il devait bien y avoir une raison pour les injures qu'il avait proférées, en plus d'avoir été élevé dans l'idée que les nés de Moldus étaient merdiques.

Il coupa le dernier œillet et le plaça dans un bocal avant de s'attaquer à la lavande, écrasant les fleurs odorantes pour en faire de la poudre. Il se rappelait aussi combien Severus avait été furieux quand il avait découvert ce que Lucius avait fait, disant que Lucius n'était rien qu'un hypocrite, car lorsqu'il était à l'école, Lily Evans, bien que née de Moldue, avait été meilleure que lui dans toutes les matières sauf Défense, et Lucius n'avait jamais été fouetté pour ça. Il avait donné à son filleul une pommade pour soigner les marques et lui avait dit de la garder cachée en rentrant chez lui. Draco avait trouvé plus d'usage à cette pommade qu'il ne l'avait cru possible au cours de l'année passée, car le tempérament de Lucius se faisait de plus en plus désagréable alors que ses tentatives de ressusciter le Seigneur des Ténèbres échouaient les unes après les autres à cause de Harry Potter ou des Aurors.

_Je pourrai peut-être demander à Harry quelles sont ses notes, je me demande ce qu'il a eu. Je me demande si être l'ami de Granger le rend plus intelligent, est-ce que c'est communicatif ? Au moins il n'a pas à craindre que Oncle Sev le batte à cause d'une mauvaise note. Un sermon, peut-être, ou même des corvées, mais il m'a dit il y a longtemps que si j'étais son fils, il ne me frapperait jamais à cause d'une mauvaise note. Il dit que c'était contre-productif et que ça ne donnait rien. Et il est professeur, alors avoir de bonnes notes est très important pour lui._

Même si Severus et lui ne disaient pas grand-chose en travaillant, car aucun des deux n'était du genre bavard, le temps s'écoula plaisamment pour le professeur et l'élève, chacun accomplissant ses tâches de façon rapide et efficiente. Draco reçut même un rare « Bon travail avec la tanaisie et la fétuque », quand Severus jeta un œil sur son poste de travail. Draco était fier comme un paon. Severus ne retenait pas ses félicitations, mais il ne le faisait que s'il pensait que l'étudiant l'avait mérité, et il était exigeant, en particulier lorsqu'il s'agissait de potions.

Après le travail dans le laboratoire, cependant, arriva la partie de la journée que Draco aimait le moins, à savoir les corvées dans le manoir. Pendant plus d'un mois et demi, Harry avait travaillé avec lui, et faire les corvées seul était fatiguant et très ennuyant, découvrit vite Draco. Il eut presque envie d'aller réveiller son frère et de lui dire de l'aider à balayer l'entrée, tellement il avait envie de discuter avec quelqu'un ou d'avoir de l'aide pour finir plus vite et aller observer les nouveaux habitants de la maisonnée.

Il revint cependant sur son idée en imaginant la réaction de Severus s'il découvrait qu'il avait réveillé Harry, qui se remettait d'une grosse opération magique, juste pour avoir de l'aide. Et puis ça ne serait pas sympa envers Harry, il était probablement épuisé, même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Draco s'y connaissait un peu à propos des liens de sang par Lucius, c'était de la vieille magie, existant depuis des siècles, et utilisée par les sorciers maléfiques pour contrôler ou posséder un autre sorcier. Malgré cela, ce n'était pas considéré comme Impardonnable, probablement parce que presque aucun sorcier n'avait plus la puissance de les jeter. Draco frissonna rien que l'idée d'avoir Face de Serpent dans la tête le rendait malade. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que Harry avait subi, et se sentait désolé pour son frère.

Draco laissa donc Harry dormir, car le réveiller ne valait pas le sermon ou les corvées supplémentaires, et continua à dépoussiérer et laver d'un air maussade, grommelant entre ses dents des commentaires défavorables à l'égard de la coutume Roguienne de faire travailler les enfants comme des elfes de maison.

Quand il eut fini, c'était l'heure de déjeuner, et il partit dans la chambre qu'il partageait à Harry pour voir si son frère s'était réveillé. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte car Severus était déjà là, grondant son fils pour avoir désobéi et mis sa santé en danger en allant voir Hedwige.

- … je comprends ton inquiétude pour ton familier, Harry, mais je ne peux pas te laisser te rendre malade à cause d'une chouette. Si tu étais si inquiet, tu aurais pu demander à Draco ou moi-même d'aller la voir, et tu aurais évité de désobéir à mes règles qui sont là pour ton bien.

- Oui, monsieur, dit Harry d'une voix soumise que Draco comprenait très bien. Mais il ajouta, avec une obstination et un culot totalement Gryffondor : Mais j'ai juste traversé la pièce pour aller jusqu'à la fenêtre, ce n'est pas dangereux !

- Et après avoir découvert la petite surprise d'Hedwige, que s'est-il passé, M. Rogue ? Te rappelle-tu ou dois-je te rafraîchir la mémoire ? demanda Severus d'un ton acerbe. Tu t'es écroulé et tu te serais ouvert le crâne par terre si je n'avait pas été là pour te rattraper. Il est arrivé exactement ce que je t'avais dit, et pourtant tu ignores mes avertissements comme un gamin de six ans… continua-t-il, même si Draco pouvait entendre l'inquiétude sous le sermon, et espéra que son frère l'entendait aussi.

Draco écouta Harry s'excuser à voix basse, et Severus lui dire qu'il était puni pour une journée suite à sa conduite irresponsable, et quand le sermon sembla terminé, il entra dans la chambre et demanda s'ils voulaient déjeuner.

Harry aurait aimé dire qu'il n'avait pas faim, mais ne le fit pas pour deux raisons. Premièrement, il ne voulait pas que son père dise qu'il boudait comme un petit gamin, et deuxièmement, il était affamé. Il regarda d'un air craintif son père débout près de son lit et demanda :

- Je peux descendre manger à la cuisine, ou tu me traites toujours comme un invalide ?

- Tu peux manger à la cuisine, maintenant que tu t'es reposé. Pour récupérer ton énergie magique, tu as besoin de sommeil et de nourriture, dit le maître sorcier, et Harry se leva avec enthousiasme.

Draco roula des yeux en voyant son frère sortir de la chambre à toute vitesse. Les Gryffondor ! Parfois il ne fallait même pas essayer de comprendre.

Pendant le déjeuner, Harry et Draco parlèrent des hiboux et de leurs bébés, tombant d'accord pour que, quand ils seraient assez grands, ils soient mis dans le manoir, et s'interrogèrent sur le sexe des bébés pour pouvoir leur donner des noms.

- Est-ce que Pincée est réveillée, Papa ?

- Non, je ne crois pas, répondit Severus, jetant un coup d'œil au chatoyant blottie sur son coussin, profondément endormie. Mais je lui ferai part de votre question quand elle se réveilla, elle pourra peut-être parler avec vos hiboux et connaître le sexe des petits.

- Génial ! Alors on pourra leur donner des noms, dit Draco ravi. On en nomme deux chacun, d'accord Harry ?

- Oui, ça me va, répondit Harry, mangeant un second croque-monsieur. Il se demandait si, après la dernière séance, ses cauchemars allaient disparaître pour de bon. Il l'espérait, sûr, mais si ce n'était pas le cas, il voulait bien subir une ou deux séances de plus.

Quand il eut fini son second croque-monsieur, il regarda avec envie un troisième, se demandant s'il devait ou non le prendre, quand Severus le posa sur son assiette.

- Mange, Harry. Après ce que tu as subi, ton corps a besoin de calories et d'hydrates de carbone.

Harry obéit avec plaisir. Trois croque-monsieur, une grosse portion de purée et deux grands verres de jus de grenade plus tard, son appétit fut enfin satisfait.

Draco inclina la tête et commenta :

- Harry, pendant une minute, j'ai cru que tu allais te transformer en chèvre et manger la table !

Harry rougit un peu, car il n'avait jamais mangé autant en un seul repas et se demanda s'il ne commençait pas à ressembler à Dudley. Puis il répondit :

- Je l'aurais bien fait, mais il n'y avait pas assez de sel.

Ce qui amena Severus à faire un mini discours sur les coûts de briser certains sorts de haut niveau et sorts de lien, expliquant qu'on n'avait rien sans rien.

- Tu as eu de la chance, Harry, que Pincée ait été avec toi, et d'avoir un don magique si puissant. N'importe qui d'autre serait inconscient maintenant, et mettrait une semaine pour récupérer.

Harry haussa les sourcils il n'avait jamais pensé avoir un don puissant avant cela.

- Vraiment ? Je n'avais jamais pensé que j'étais si fort.

- Tu l'es, mon garçon. Tu as un grand talent, qui doit être cultivé et affiné, mais il est nettement plus puissant que chez le sorcier moyen. Draco et toi avez de grandes capacités, c'est pour ça que je passe mon temps à insister sur le contrôle, car la magie non contrôlée peut avoir des conséquences désastreuses. Cependant, dans ce cas, Harry, ta magie t'a permis de te libérer du lien du sang, ce qui est une très grande réussite. La plupart des sorciers adultes n'auraient pas pu faire cela.

La fierté était évidente dans la voix de Severus, et Harry savoura le plaisir inattendu d'avoir un parent fier de lui c'était très différent de ce à quoi il avait été habitué. _Eh bien, au moins maintenant je sais que je ne suis pas une perte de temps, comme disait toujours Oncle Vernon_, pensa-t-il, ne réalisant pas qu'il avait par inadvertance parlé à voix haute, jusqu'à ce que Severus s'empourpre.

- Une perte de temps, toi ? _Lui_ n'était rien qu'un hippopotame ignare, une perte de temps et d'espace, si tu veux mon avis. Tu ne dois pas croire un seul mot de ce qu'il a dit, il a menti pour se sentir mieux, et tu es tout sauf incapable, Harry. Mes deux fils sont des individus compétents, intelligents et très utiles à la société, et quand vous sortirez de Poudlard je parie que vous aurez tout un choix de carrières à votre disposition.

- Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je choisisse quoi que ce soit lié au ménage, ajouta Draco d'un ton espiègle, faisant rire les deux autres sorciers.

Puis Severus ajouta :

- Quelle que soit la carrière que vous choisissez, rappelez-vous toujours une chose très importante. Choisissez un métier dans lequel vous pourrez être heureux. Pas pour l'argent, pour le prestige ou parce que votre meilleur ami l'aime bien. Tout cela n'a aucune importance si vous ne pouvez pas vous lever tous les matins pour aller au travail. Donc choisissez un métier qui vous apporte quelque chose, que vous aimez faire, afin que ça ne vous coûte pas trop quand vous devez vous lever à cinq heures du matin.

- Comme ça ne te dérange pas de te lever tôt pour arroser le jardin et préparer des potions, Oncle Sev ? demanda Draco.

- Exactement. Je veux que vous réfléchissiez soigneusement à ce que vous aimeriez faire, mais rappelez-vous par-dessus tout ceci : _soyez fidèle à vous-même_. Il n'est rien de pire que d'essayer d'être quelqu'un qu'on n'est pas je suis bien placé pour le savoir, moi qui ai été Mangemort et espion.

- Mais tu étais un super espion, Papa.

- Peut-être, mais j'avais horreur de ça. Je le faisais par obligation, pas parce que ça me plaisait, et je suis très heureux de ne plus avoir à prendre le masque je ne le ferai plus, même si Albus me supplie à genoux. Il n'y a rien d'héroïque ou de séduisant à être espion, c'est un travail louche, dangereux, et j'en ai fini avec ça. La seule chose que je souhaite maintenant, c'est mener une vie de simple maître de Potions et transmettre mon art à mes fils et à mes étudiants. Je considère cela comme une aventure et une récompense suffisantes à mon bonheur, affirma Severus d'une voix calme. Entre ça et vous élever tous les deux, je devrais être largement assez occupé.

Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux un moment, réfléchissant à ce que leur père avait dit, même si aucun d'eux n'avait encore vraiment pensé à leur carrière c'était dans presque trois ans et ils avaient largement le temps d'y penser. Pour l'instant, il leur suffisait d'être les fils de Severus et de se soucier uniquement de la façon de plaire à leur père qui ne leur demandait pas l'impossible. La plupart du temps.

* * *

Dans la soirée, alors que Harry était assis dans son lit, lisant une biographie de joueurs de Quidditch que Ron lui avait envoyée, Draco était devant la fenêtre, essayant d'apercevoir les poussins et son hibou qui avaient décidé de rester dehors ce soir là.

- La barbe ! On ne voit rien, il fait trop sombre, à part quelques étoiles. Il soupira, mécontent, avant d'abandonner la fenêtre avec un air boudeur. Je crois que je vais devoir attendre demain matin, comme a dit Oncle Sev. Il essuya un peu de poussière de son vieux t-shirt et grimpa sur son lit, assis en tailleur comme une statue de Bouddha. Alors, tu te sens mieux après t'être reposé toute la journée, petit frère ?

Harry leva la tête de son livre, fronçant les sourcils.

- Draco, s'il te plaît ! Je ne suis _pas_ petit !

- Comparé à moi, si, le taquina le Serpentard.

- Et alors ? La taille, c'est rien, c'est ce qu'il y a là-dedans qui compte. Il tapota son front avec son doigt.

- En ce cas, je peux affirmer te battre aussi, Rogue.

- En quel honneur ?

- Tu as eu quoi aux examens cette année ? demanda Draco d'un air de défi. _Maintenant je peux savoir quelles notes il a eu et si oui ou non il le cache à Oncle Sev._

- Toi d'abord.

- D'accord. J'ai eu des O presque partout sauf Histoire de la Magie, j'ai eu un E là et en Divination aussi. Et toi ?

Harry hésita, pas sûr de savoir s'il voulait partager cette information avec Draco, même s'il l'avait partagée avec Ron. Pas avec Hermione cependant, car il savait qu'elle allait seulement le sermonner et lui dire de mieux s'organiser dans son travail c'était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin en ce moment. Mais il savait que le Serpentard n'allait pas le lâcher jusqu'à ce qu'il cède, et dit :

- Si je te dis, je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose.

- Comme quoi ? demanda Draco, soupçonneux.

- Si t'es sérieux quand tu dis que je suis ton frère, alors promets-moi que tu ne parleras pas de mes notes à Papa.

Draco le regarda les yeux ronds.

- Merlin, elles sont si mauvaises que ça ?

- Non, pas toutes. Juste une. Promets-moi, Draco. Sur – sur ton honneur de sorcier.

- Harry, tu n'as pas besoin de cacher tes notes à Oncle Sev, commença Draco, voulant expliquer le fonctionnement de Severus à propos des notes, mais Harry ne le laissa pas finir.

- Je suis sérieux, Malefoy ! Promets moi.

- Oh, ça va, pas la peine de t'énerver, Rogue. Très bien. Je te promets sur mon honneur sacré de sorcier que je ne dirai pas à Oncle Sev à quel point tu t'es planté. Maintenant, déballe ! ordonna Draco d'un air impatient, croisant les bras.

- J'ai eu des O en Défense et Métamorphose, E en Sortilèges, A en Botanique, Divination et Potions, et… un D en Histoire de la Magie, avoua Harry, baissant les yeux. Je n'ai plus le parchemin, Oncle Vernon l'a détruit, mais je sais que ça ne change rien, comme Papa est professeur, il pourra demander au Directeur. Mais je ne veux pas lui dire maintenant et qu'il pète les plombs.

- Ro-Harry, écoute-moi. Je sais qu'Oncle Sev peut être psychorigide sur la plupart des choses, mais il ne va pas sauter au plafond pour une mauvaise note, crois-moi.

- Ouais, c'est ça. C'est un _professeur_, je suis son _fils_. _Bien_ _sûr_ qu'il va disjoncter si je ne réussis pas à l'école. C'est comme une loi non-écrite qu'un gosse de professeur est censé être premier de sa classe, Draco. Je le sais. Et il va me massacrer s'il apprend que j'ai eu un D à l'examen de Binns.

- Harry, personne à l'école n'a jamais eu plus qu'un E avec Binns, parce qu'il est tellement ennuyant que tout le monde s'endort. Merlin, Binns est tellement ennuyant qu'il est mort en faisant cours !

- Hermione a eu un O, je crois.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait, elle a pris un Elixir Stimulant ?

- Nan. Elle a lu _l'Histoire de Poudlard_ au moins dix fois. Et la moitié de la bibliothèque.

- Oui, bon, Oncle Sev sait combien Binns est rasoir, donc je suis sûr que si tu lui expliques pourquoi tu as eu une mauvaise note, il va-

- me coller triples corvées jusqu'à la fin de l'été, annonça Harry. Tu le sais, Draco. Je ne peux pas vraiment l'empêcher de le découvrir, c'est un professeur donc je suis sûr qu'il a accès à toutes les notes de toutes les élèves, mais je ne veux pas avoir encore plus d'ennuis.

- HARRY ! feula son interlocuteur énervé de ne pas pouvoir finir sa phrase. Tu vas la boucler et me laisser finir, pour l'amour de Merlin ? Harry hocha la tête. Primo, je connais Oncle Sev depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que toi, et même s'il peut être chiant avec son perfectionnisme, il ne va pas t'étrangler ou te fouetter à cause d'une mauvaise note. Il n'est pas comme ça.

- Ah bon ? Comment tu le sais ?

- Parce que c'est comme ça que mon père faisait. Si je rentrais à la maison avec moins qu'un E dans quelque matière que ce soit, il me faisait tâter de sa canne. Il frémit et tressaillit légèrement, car même si c'avait été des années plus tôt, il ne l'avait jamais oublié. Puis il m'envoyait chez Oncle Sev pour des révisions, pour que je puisse remonter mes notes l'année d'après. La dernière fois que c'est arrivé… à la fin de la première année… quand Oncle Sev a vu ce que Père avait fait… j'ai cru qu'il voulait lui jeter un sort de Tord-Boyaux, il était fou de rage. Il m'a juré que Père avait eu complètement tort de me traiter comme ça, et il a dit que s'il avait un fils, il ne lui ferait jamais ça à cause d'une mauvaise note, que c'était contre-productif, et qu'aucun enfant ne peut apprendre si on le bat.

- Tu le jures ?

Draco hocha la tête d'un air solennel.

- Je le jure sur ma parole de sorcier.

Harry resta silencieux un moment, se mâchonnant la lèvre. Il dit enfin à voix basse :

- Je n'avais pas tellement peur qu'il me batte, il m'a promis qu'il ne me frapperait jamais avec une ceinture comme mon oncle… c'est juste… je ne veux pas le décevoir. Et il sera déçu, parce qu'il s'attend à ce que je sois un bon élève.

Draco resta silencieux un moment après la déclaration de Harry, car il voyait bien d'où ça lui venait. Lors des semaines qu'il avait passées avec Severus Impasse du Tisseur, il avait appris à se méfier de la langue acide du maître des Potions, mais il n'avait jamais craint la maltraitance physique. C'était de décevoir Severus qu'il avait peur. Décevoir Severus faisait plus mal que dix fessées, car il savait qu'il avait laissé tomber son parrain, et Draco tenait beaucoup à son approbation et voulait lui plaire par-dessus tout.

Le Serpentard soupira et dit enfin :

- Ecoute, Harry. Je vois un peu ce que tu veux dire, parce que je n'aime pas non plus le décevoir. En fait, j'ai horreur de ça. La manière dont il te regarde… bon sang, je préférerais qu'il me botte les fesses plutôt qu'il me regarde comme _ça_, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Harry hocha la tête. Il voyait _exactement_ ce que Draco voulait dire. Quand Severus était en colère, son regard pouvait faire fuir les plus courageux. Mais quand il avait l'air déçu, il pouvait mettre son interlocuteur à genoux et implorer son pardon. En particulier si ledit interlocuteur était son fils, et qu'il savait qu'il le méritait. La culpabilité faisait beaucoup, beaucoup plus mal qu'une cuillère en bois.

- C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas qu'il sache. En tout cas pas maintenant.

Draco soupira.

- D'accord, ce n'est pas par moi qu'il le saura. Mais pour information, on discutait de mes notes ce matin et je pense qu'il va bientôt te demander les tiennes.

Harry mit sa tête dans ses mains et grogna.

- Oh, Merlin ! Pourquoi moi ? S'il demande… s'il demande, je _devrai_ lui dire. Je ne peux pas mentir. Saleté d'Histoire de la Magie à la noix ! Pourquoi ils ne peuvent pas se débarrasser de Binns et faire enseigner ça par quelqu'un de vivant ? Ou par un des autres fantômes, s'ils préfèrent un mort ?

- Poudlard marche comme ça, dit Draco en haussant les épaules avant d'ajouter avec une note de sympathie : Si tu veux mon avis, Harry, dis-lui et ce sera fait. C'est mieux que te donner une migraine ou un ulcère à force de stresser.

- Non ! Je… peux pas. Il vient de dire qu'il était fier de moi, quand il va connaître ma note… je lui dirai plus tard, avant qu'on reparte à l'école, décida Harry. Severus était la première personne à avoir dit à Harry qu'il était fier de lui et Harry ne supportait pas l'idée de le décevoir.

- D'accord, Harry. C'est ta vie. Draco se laissa tomber sur son lit, se disant que ça serait bien si Harry n'était pas si tête de mule et savait écouter. Vrai, Severus allait être en colère et allait l'engueuler un moment, mais après il allait se calmer et même s'il allait punir son fils, il n'allait pas exagérer, et après ça serait fini. Mais Harry n'était pas à Gryffondor pour rien la maison des Lions était connue pour leur obstination autant que pour leur courage.

- Et quelle super vie, gémit son interlocuteur.

- Oh, arrête ! aboya Draco. Après tout ce que tu as subi avec ton oncle et le reste, tu te conduis comme si c'était la fin du monde que tu aies une mauvaise note à un examen ! Tu as vraiment passé trop de temps avec Mlle Granger, Rogue !

- Ce n'est pas la note qui m'embête, idiot ! C'est la manière dont il va réagir. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il soit encore en colère et déçu, merde ! C'est vraiment naze ! cria Harry, ne réalisant pas qu'il avait mis le volume jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre et que Severus passe la tête pour voir ce qui n'allait pas.

- Harry, au nom de Merlin, que se passe-t-il ?

Harry ferma la bouche, refusant de parler.

Severus se tourna vers Draco.

- Alors ? Voudrais-tu éclairer ma lanterne et me dire pourquoi ton frère hurlait à pleins poumons ?

- Euh… me regarde pas, Oncle Sev. Il était juste... euh… en colère contre quelque chose qui l'ennuie, c'est tout.

Severus le regarda d'un air suspicieux.

- Draco, qu'est-ce que tu caches ?

- Rien, monsieur ! dit Draco avec ses meilleurs efforts pour paraître innocent.

Severus fronça les sourcils.

- 'Rien' ne te pousse pas à agir comme un enfant de deux ans surpris à jouer avec mes ingrédients, M. Malefoy.

Draco rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, il avait vraiment espéré que Severus avait oublié _ça_. Il aurait dû s'en douter pourtant, il se souvenait de _tout_ !

- Euh… je peux pas te dire, Oncle Sev.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur d'avoir des ennuis ?

- Non… c'est parce que j'ai promis que je ne dirais pas, avoua Draco, se tortillant un peu sous le regard du professeur. Il n'aimait vraiment pas cette habitude qu'il avait de regarder à travers vous, c'était vraiment énervant et ça le faisait se sentir coupable même s'il n'avait rien fait !

- Ah. Eh bien, il faut garder ses promesses. Severus regarda Harry qui faisait de son mieux pour se cacher derrière son livre, ne pouvant pas prétendre dormir. Harry ? Aurais-tu quelque chose à me dire ?

Harry avala difficilement sa salive.

- Hummmm…

Il risqua un œil par-dessus son livre.

Severus se tenait sur le pas de la porte, l'air perplexe. Mais il n'était pas en colère. Pas encore.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Draco, qui lui fit un geste « vas-y » en levant les pouces.

Harry hésitait encore, même si son ventre faisait des nœuds et qu'il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

Severus regarda attentivement le garçon, inquiet en le voyant si pâle.

- Harry ? Est-ce que tu te sens bien ?

- Oui ! Je-je veux dire je vais bien, dit Harry à toute vitesse. Puis il secoua la tête. Pas vraiment.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? T'es tu rappelé quelque chose avec le cauchemar qui te soucie ? demanda son père, l'air vraiment inquiet, pour une fois.

- Non. C'est pas ça. C'est… quelque chose d'autre.

- Quelque chose d'autre, répéta le maître de Potions d'un air pensif. Il avait une très bonne idée de ce que c'était, mais il voulait que son fils le dise de lui-même, et se contenta donc de : Ce 'quelque chose' n'aurait-il pas un rapport avec ton bulletin de l'année, par hasard ?

Harry ne répondit pas, et Draco frappa son propre front avec sa main, se mordant la lèvre pour se retenir de lancer que oui, c'était ça, que Harry se mettait dans tous ses états à cause d'un D en Histoire de la Magie. Crétinerie d'orgueil de Gryffondor ! Et les gens disaient que les Serpentard étaient fiers.

Après avoir attendu ce qui lui parut une temps interminable, Severus soupira et dit, dans une dernière tentative pour faire parler Harry :

- Bien, si cela a quoi que ce soit à voir avec les notes, nous pourrons en discuter demain matin, quand j'aurai envoyé au Directeur un hibou pour avoir ton bulletin, comme je ne l'ai pas reçu, mais que j'ai droit de le connaître, en tant que ton père.

- Non ! cria Harry. Ne fais pas ça.

- Pourquoi ? C'est mon travail en tant que parent de surveiller tes notes. As-tu ton bulletin, pour que je puisse le voir ?

- Non… Oncle Vernon l'a déchiré, avoua son fils d'un ton lamentable. Puis il prit une grande inspiration et dit : Mais… mais je vais te dire ce que j'ai eu… seulement ça va pas te plaire.

- As-tu été recalé dans une matière, mon fils ? demanda calmement le maître de Potions.

- Non… Harry tordit le couvre-lit entre ses mains. Je peux te parler en privé ? Il ne voulait pas que Draco voie la colère et la déception de son père, c'était déjà assez embarrassant comme ça.

- Oui. Viens. Severus se dirigea vers la porte, lançant par-dessus son épaule : Extinction des feux dans une demi-heure, Draco.

Draco murmura son accord, et fit un signe de tête à Harry.

Quand ils furent entrés dans le bureau, Harry regretta de ne pas avoir gardé bouche close et laissé son père récupérer ses notes auprès de Dumbledore. Alors il aurait pu attendre le lendemain pour affronter la fureur de son père. Mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et peut-être que Draco avait raison, il fallait en finir une fois pour toutes.

Severus s'installa derrière son bureau, se disant que s'il plaçait un peu de distance entre eux, cela pouvait mettre son fils plus à l'aise.

- Assieds-toi donc.

Harry obéit, résistant à l'envie de se tortiller sur sa chaise comme un gamin désobéissant, même s'il se sentait vraiment comme un gamin désobéissant sur le point de recevoir une punition bien méritée.

Il colla ses yeux sur la tasse de thé sur le bureau de son père, elle était verte et portait la mention _Breuvage du Maître des Potions_ au dessus d'un chaudron fumant. Il se lécha les lèvres et essuya ses mains sur son pantalon de pyjama.

- Harry. Seigneur, enfant, je ne vais pas te manger.

- D'accord. J'ai, euh, eu deux O, quelques A, un E et j'ai… euunDenHistoiredelaMagie, marmonna-t-il, essayant de le dire avant de perdre courage.

- Pardon ? Tu as eu deux O, quelques A, un E et peux-tu me répéter la fin ? demanda le professeur. Lève la tête et parle clairement, je te prie.

- J'ai… j'ai dit… j'ai eu un D avec le professeur Binns.

Voilà ! C'était fait. Il attendit nerveusement l'explosion.

Elle ne vint pas.

Harry attendit et attendit. Mais Severus ne dit rien.

- Papa ? Tu… tu es en colère contre moi ? Beuh, il avait une voix lamentable, comme un gamin de maternelle, mais le silence de Severus le rendait bien plus nerveux que sa colère.

- Un peu, oui. Mais je suis plus déçu qu'en colère.

Harry frémit. Il avait _su_ que ça allait se passer comme ça, mais ça faisait quand même mal.

- Je suis désolé, monsieur. Je ne pouvais pas me concentrer… c'était si _ennuyant_ ! Je sais que c'est une mauvaise excuse, mais j'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois, promis… je suis mal, hein ?

- Oui, et c'est bien mérité, jeune homme. Un D en Histoire de la Magie est déplorable. Mlle Granger est-elle la seule qui parvient à rester éveillée en cours ? Il s'adoucit un peu en voyant l'expression défaite d'Harry. Je suppose que oui, puisque quand je passe dans le couloir, vous dormez tous.

- On n'y peut rien, Papa, marmonna Harry en direction du tapis. Il avait l'impression d'avoir cinq ans et de s'être fait pincer à écrire son nom sur le mur au feutre indélébile.

- Si, vous le pouvez.

- Comment ?

- En prêtant attention au livre et pas à Binns, dit Severus d'un ton sévère. De cette manière vous pourriez assimiler les connaissances et réussir l'examen.

- Oh. Je n'y avais jamais pensé.

- Visiblement non, dit Severus, décidant finalement de mettre fin au supplice du garçon. Puisque c'est ainsi, une partie de ta punition est de lire ton livre d'Histoire de la Magie pendant le reste des vacances.

Harry grogna.

- Et la deuxième partie ? Tu vas me donner une fessée avec une cuillère en bois ? devina-t-il.

- Non. Pas pour ça. Un enfant battu pour de mauvaises notes n'apprend rien de plus que cacher la vérité et avoir peur de ses parents, et je n'ai aucune envie de t'apprendre de ça. Je suis très déçu de toi, cependant, jeune homme. Si tu avais des difficultés avec une matière, tu aurais pu demander de l'aide à un professeur ou un élève.

- Oui, monsieur. Ses pantoufles étaient vieilles et usées. Mais son estomac avait cessé de le lancer comme une marmite en train de bouillir. Maintenant ça faisait seulement comme s'il avait reçu un coup de poing, surtout quand son père avait dit ces mots affreux.

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?

- Euh, je ne sais pas, monsieur.

- Très bien, la deuxième partie de ta punition est la suivante. Quand tu auras fini le livre d'Histoire de la Magie, dis-le moi et je te ferai passer le même examen que le professeur Binns. La note ne comptera pas, mais ça devrait te donner une idée de ton niveau.

- C'est tout ?

- Non. Tu devras aussi écrire une rédaction sur la manière dont tu aurais pu améliorer ta note. Et enfin… Severus toussa, car les mots ne voulaient pas venir. Je veux que tu saches que je te… pardonne d'avoir eu une mauvaise note, Harry. Et que tu peux venir me voir si tu as un problème, je ne te mordrai pas… beaucoup.

- Mais… mais je t'ai quand même déçu.

- Oui, mais je ne vais pas te déshériter ou te fouetter. Cela je te le promets, même si tu devrais le savoir maintenant, Harry.

- Je suis désolé, monsieur. Je… je sais que tu veux un fils dont tu peux… être fier. Il gardait les yeux fixés au sol pour que son père n'y voie pas ses larmes de bébé.

- Et tu penses qu'une mauvaise note va m'empêcher d'être fier de toi ? Que cela te condamnera à vie ? Harry fut surpris d'entendre une nuance de blessure dans sa voix. Serais-je devenu mon père sans le savoir, pour que tu penses ainsi de moi ? demanda Severus un peu pour lui-même.

- Non… mais je suis censé réussir à l'école… et tu es un professeur donc…

- … donc mon fils devrait avoir des notes parfaites ? C'est ce que tu penses ?

- Oui. Pourquoi. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ?

- Oui, je veux que tu réussisses à l'école. Je sais que tu en es capable, car tu es intelligent et tu peux travailler dur quand tu t'y mets vraiment. Mais Harry, cela ne signifie pas que tu ne peux pas échouer à l'occasion, personne n'est parfait.

- Je sais… mais je veux l'être… alors tu ne serais pas déçu à cause de moi.

- Harry, je suis plus déçu de moi que de toi. Je m'attends à ce que tu fasses des erreurs, c'est comme cela qu'on apprend. Mais apprends à partir de ces erreurs et ne les répète pas. Fais cela, Harry, et je serai toujours fier de toi, le rassura Severus. Viens me voir quand tu as un problème et je ferai de mon mieux pour t'aider. C'est mon travail en tant que parent et professeur. Mais… si tu essaies de me cacher une mauvaise note ou de me mentir à propos de ça, Harry Albus Rogue… alors je serai très déçu et en colère contre toi et tu auras de gros ennuis, c'est bien compris ?

- Comme triples corvées à vie ?

- Oui, comme ça. Il agita sa baguette et un livre d'Histoire de la Magie apparut sur le bureau. Prends ceci et commence à étudier demain. J'ai souligné le plus important en rouge.

Harry prit le livre, il était vieux et corné.

- Ce n'est pas mon livre.

- Non, c'est le mien, quand j'étais à l'école. Je me suis dit qu'il te serait plus utile, car je faisais attention en classe et j'ai pris des notes.

- Merci, Papa, dit Harry avec sincérité, et cette fois il put regarder son père en face.

- Je t'en prie. Sers t'en pour apprendre ce que tu n'as pas appris avant. Pour comprendre le présent, il faut d'abord comprendre le passé.

- Oui, monsieur.

- Maintenant il est tard, tu as besoin de sommeil. Au lit. Et sur ce, Severus se leva de derrière son bureau, fit faire demi tour à son fils et le poussa vers la porte avec une petite tape sur les fesses.

Harry partit vers l'escalier, serrant le livre contre lui, soulagé que Draco ait eu raison après tout. Il était toujours entier. Cependant, c'était une discussion qu'il ne voulait pas répéter, et il prit la décision d'étudier plus sérieusement dans tous ses cours l'année suivante. Hermione serait ravie, et Ron horrifié, pensa-t-il avec un sourire. Mais au moins son père serait fier de lui. A une époque, il se fichait totalement de ce que Rogue pensait de lui, mais maintenant… maintenant c'était différent.

Il remonta le couloir, voulant dire à Draco qu'il avait eu raison, mais quand il arriva à leur chambre, son frère adoptif dormait profondément. _Oh, bon. Je peux le laisser attendre demain_. Il se glissa dans son propre lit et s'endormit aussitôt.

**A suivre…**

En traduisant ce chapitre, je me suis dit « j'en mets du temps avant d'arriver à la fin… je perds la cadence ou quoi ? » et puis je l'ai collé tout seul dans un autre document pour en avoir le cœur net, et là *gasp*, 19 pages en taille 10, soit en gros deux fois et demi (250%) ce à quoi j'étais habituée, et vous avec. Si je me rappelle bien quand j'ai collé le texte dans Word, il y a un peu moins d'un an, c'est le plus long chapitre !

Bon, je n'y tiens plus, je regarde, il n'en reste que 9  
27 : un gentillounet de 5 pages ½  
28 : 11 pages et quelques  
29 : 15 et cet enfoiré finit en cliff  
30 et 31 : 8 pages ½ (chacun)  
32 : presque 16 pages et il déménage !  
33 : 9 pages 2/3 (précis, hein ?)  
34 : 10 pages 1/3 et vous ne devinerez jaaaaamaaaiiiis ce qui s'y passe…  
35 : last but not least (oui, allez sur Google, ça vous fait du bien…) : un peu moins de 5 pages – radin !

Sachant que pour ce chapitre, vous avez eu du pot, car le manuscrit que je corrige pour-des-sous, et qui est censé occuper le plus clair de mes journées, est en rade chez l'éditeur. Si j'avais dû le bosser, je n'aurais jamais fini ce chapitre dans les temps !

Le prochain chapitre (qui finit avec l'arrivée du deuxième nouveau perso, plusieurs d'entre vous ont deviné qui) sera là pour le printemps. Je ne sais pas exactement quel jour c'est, ça change tous les ans – dun dun dun, suspense !

Ah, les dessins de Pincée, j'oubliais – même si on ne la voit pas des masses dans ce chapitre. J'en ai 3, dont un qui vous donne une idée de sa taille. Mise en ligne prévue… euh… disons d'ici le prochain chapitre. Là il est minuit et demi, je dois encore relire ce monstre de presque 11000 mots (oui, c'est bien le plus long) et j'ai rdv chez le dentiste pour une dent cassée à ras la gencive, donc ça se fera quand je pourrai.  
Reviewez bien ! Vous pouvez donc raconter comment vous faites avec vos sales notes, ou jurer « ah, moi, jamais, je suis un(e) collégien/lycéen/étudiant modèle ! » (va donc lire Huysmans au lieu de fanfics, tu m'en diras des nouvelles !)


	27. La gadoue, la gadoue

**Message perso à LIKAELLA**, si tu passes par ici : j'ai corrigé ton chapitre, mais je n'arrive pas à te joindre. Je crains que ta boîte mail ait été piratée. Envoie-moi un MP (PM), qu'on mette les choses au clair !

**27 – La gadoue, la gadoue**

- Bien, je pense qu'Attrapeur est le pire nom que j'aie jamais entendu, déclara Draco. Les hiboux ne jouent pas au Quidditch, tu sais.

- Et alors ? C'est mon hibou, je peux l'appeler comme je veux, répliqua Harry. Ils étaient assis dans le salon, écrivant une liste de noms possibles pour leurs bébés hiboux sur un parchemin. Il s'était écoulé une semaine depuis la surprise d'Hedwige et la nouvelle famille avait depuis emménagé dans le manoir, car la saison des orages était arrivée. Leur nid était sur un grand perchoir reproduisant un chêne. Pincée avait parlé aux parents, qui lui avaient dit avoir deux mâles et deux femelles, une blanc pur, deux tachetés gris et blanc, et un gris sombre avec des marques blanches.

Draco avait choisi le mâle gris et la femelle tachetée, tandis que Harry prenait le mâle tacheté et la femelle neige. Mais les deux garçons avaient du mal à trouver des noms pour leurs oiseaux et avaient décidé de chercher à deux, seulement cela ne marchait pas vraiment non plus.

- Bien sûr, tu peux l'appeler comme ça, si tu veux que tous les autres se fichent de lui, ricana Draco.

- Hé, Simplette c'était pas mieux.

- C'est la vérité. Certains hiboux sont stupides, et la tienne venait de presque tomber du nid pour la troisième fois. Donc… je dirais que Simplette était approprié.

- Pourquoi pas Blizzard ?

- Trop banal. Tous ceux qui ont un hibou blanc l'appellent Blizzard, Neige ou Noël.

Harry réfléchit un moment.

- Que dis-tu de Nigelle ?

Draco fit la grimace.

- On dirait Neige et Noël ensemble.

- C'est une fleur, andouille.

- C'est quand même nul.

- Oh, comme si tu pouvais trouver mieux ?

- Je peux. Pourquoi pas Mystère ?

- La chouette de Cédric Diggory, de Poufsouffle, s'appelle comme ça.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Il a reçu du courrier pendant un entraînement et il a appelé sa chouette comme ça. Et Mercure ?

- J'aime pas. Maître du Ciel ?

Harry secoua la tête.

- C'est ridicule. On dirait un nom de super-héros. Eclair ?

- Comme si ta cicatrice n'était pas assez célèbre, tu veux donner son nom à ton hibou ?

- Hé, c'est pas ma faute si j'ai cette cicatrice. Maintenant parle plus de ça, ok ? ordonna Harry. Il détestait quand les gens le fixaient à cause de ça.

- Nerveux, Rogue ? fit observer Draco en souriant. C'est cette période du mois, déjà ?

- Crétin. Tu peux parler, Draco. Tu es tout le temps de mauvaise humeur, comme une femme.

Son frère adoptif le foudroya du regard.

- Tu as l'air de t'y connaître, hein, Harriet ?

- Tu passes des heures devant le miroir comme une fille, Dracarina.

- Au moins je risque pas d'être pris pour une fille, répondit aussitôt Draco, en référence à la coupe de cheveux de Harry la pique sur le miroir était un peu trop vraie.

Severus leva les yeux de son journal de potions et dit d'un ton sévère :

- Les garçons, si vous n'arrêtez pas de vous disputer, je vous mets au coin comme des gamins de maternelle, puisque vous vous conduisez ainsi.

- Oui, monsieur, répondirent-il, chacun regardant l'autre avec reproche.

Cependant, en bons adolescents, ils continuèrent à se chamailler, jusqu'à ce que Severus n'en puisse plus et éclate :

- Ça suffit ! Peut-être que vingt minutes au coin refroidiront vos langues.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent d'un air noir, puis crièrent quand leur père exaspéré les attrapa par l'oreille et emmena Harry puis Draco à un coin de salon.

- Le nez dans le coin, les yeux vers le mur et taisez-vous !

Se frottant l'oreille, Draco foudroya Harry du regard.

- Draco !

Le Serpentard se remit vite face au mur, serrant les dents. Il pouvait se sentir rougir jusqu'aux oreilles il détestait quand Severus le traitait comme s'il était petit, c'était humiliant. Même si, il devait l'admettre, c'était un moyen efficace d'étouffer les disputes dans lesquelles il semblait toujours s'engager avec Harry.

Harry pendant ce temps regardait le mur d'un air noir, maudissant son caractère et sa langue. Il devrait savoir qu'il ne devait pas provoquer Severus comme ça. Allait-il jamais apprendre à ne pas laisser Draco le narguer ?

Les vingt minutes semblèrent durer une éternité, mais les deux apprentis savaient qu'ils devaient rester immobiles, car bouger signifiait du temps en plus. Le minuteur que Severus avait laissé près d'eux finit par se déclencher, et le maître des Potions les libéra.

- Je veux que vous vous excusiez, et puisque vous ne pouvez pas vous parler sans vous quereller, allez donc désherber le carré de légumes.

Les deux garçons marmonnèrent des excuses, et Harry protesta :

- Mais monsieur, il vient de pleuvoir, et tout est trempé.

- Ce qui rendra le désherbage plus facile, rétorqua son père. Si vous ne vous conduisiez pas comme des enfants de quatre ans, vous n'auriez pas de désherbage à faire, souvenez-vous en la prochaine fois.

Harry et Draco obéirent en soupirant, même s'ils continuèrent leur discussion sur les noms des poussins en désherbant. Ils finirent par décider que le gris serait Fantôme et son frère tacheté Zéphyr. Draco baptisa la femelle grise Athéna, et Harry nomma la petite blanche Givre.

Résolus à ne pas se disputer, ils travaillèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes, la terre faisant un bruit humide sous leurs pas, arrachant les mauvaises herbes une à une et les jetant sur le tas grandissant derrière eux.

Draco lança au bout d'un moment :

- Je me demande qui va gagner la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch cette année. C'est la première fois qu'on l'accueille depuis je sais pas combien de temps, et si j'étais encore au Manoir Malefoy, on serait dans les premiers gradins. Il soupira d'un ton déçu. Mais les tickets sont chers et je doute qu'Oncle Sev puisse payer trois bons et puis il faut les acheter six mois à l'avance.

- Mmm, marmonna Harry, ne voulant pas trop s'engager sur le sujet. Il aurait adoré assister à un match de Quidditch professionnel, mais étant donné les circonstances… Ron m'en a un peu parlé. Il a dit que parfois le Ministre lui-même y assiste. C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas y aller, mais Papa doit rester discret et nous aussi. Quand même… Qui joue cette année ?

- Irlande contre Bulgarie. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Irlande. Ils ont les meilleurs Poursuiveurs, répondit Harry aussitôt.

- Peut-être, mais tu oublies l'Attrapeur des Bulgares. Viktor Krum. C'est le meilleur.

- J'ai pas oublié, protesta Harry. Mais une bonne équipe de Quidditch est plus qu'un Attrapeur. L'Irlande a d'avantage de joueurs rodés.

- La Bulgarie a aussi Marcus Molokov, argumenta Draco. Il a été nommé Meilleur Chasseur de l'année pour avoir marqué le plus de buts. Et leur Gardien est aussi de première classe.

- Je préfère quand même l'Irlande.

- T'es aveugle, Rogue. Tu ne sais pas qui est la mascotte des Bulgares ?

- Euh… une créature magique quelconque ?

Draco roula des yeux.

- Merlin, Harry, tu te crois un fan de Quidditch, tu ne sais même pas que la mascotte des Bulgares est une Vélane ?

Harry ne savait pas trop ce qu'était une Vélane il se rappelait avoir lu quelque chose dans un journal une fois.

- Qu'est-ce que ça a de si bien ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça a de… t'en as jamais vu, hein ? Parce que si tu en avais vu, tu saurais qu'elles sont le fantasme de tous les hommes. Les Vélanes sont des nymphes, d'anciennes fées femelles qui aiment, euh, séduire les jeunes hommes. Elles sont super belles et elles ont un glamour qui pousse tous les hommes qui les regardent à tout oublier à part le sexe. Tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais maté Pearl Similiyovich dans Sorcièrama ?

- J'habitais avec des Moldus, Draco. Comment j'étais censé me procurer un magazine porno si je ne pouvais pas avoir la Gazette ?

- Oh. C'est juste. Draco jeta un œil rapide autour de lui. Ne dis pas un mot de ça à personne, mais regarde, dit-il, faisant apparaître un exemplaire du magazine d'un léger coup de baguette. Si Oncle Sev apprend que j'ai ça… je suis mort. Mais regarde, c'est une photo de Pearl, elle est à moitié Vélane.

Harry regarda la photo sur papier glacé la femme dessus était belle à tomber par terre, elle avait d'épais cheveux argentés, de grands yeux bleus, et le reste…

- Wouah ! Elle est… hallucinante !

- Ouais, à qui le dis-tu ! confirma Draco d'un ton enthousiaste. Maintenant tu vois pourquoi les Bulgares sont cool ? Il paraît qu'ils font un spectacle avant le match avec une danse pour les spectateurs, et c'est dément. Dommage qu'on le rate. Oh, bon, je peux toujours rêver.

- Rêver de Serpentard gagnant la finale de Quidditch, tu veux dire ? dit Harry d'un ton malin.

- Et qui dit que ce ne sera pas le cas ? Tu te crois une sorte de Super Attrapeur, Harry ?

- C'est pas moi qui l'ai dit !

- Dans tes rêves. Cette année, Serpentard va vous exploser vos culs de Gryffondor comme des fusées, vous n'allez même pas comprendre d'où ça vient.

- Avant ou après que je te botte le cul, Malefoy ?

- Tu vas devoir prendre quelques leçons de vol avant de pouvoir faire ça, petit frère, ricana Draco.

- Je te bats quand je veux, les doigts dans le nez et deux fois le dimanche. Attends de voir.

- Combien de temps je vais devoir attendre ? Jusqu'à l'année prochaine ? rit Draco. Parce que d'ici là je serai Capitaine de l'équipe de ma maison et je sortirai avec Hermione. Aussitôt, Draco devint rouge comme une écrevisse et plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Euh… tu n'as rien entendu, d'accord ?

Harry le regarda les yeux ronds.

- Est-ce que tu viens de dire ce que je crois que tu as dit ? Tu… aimes Hermione ? _Toi_, le sang-pur absolu, veux sortir avec une Née de Moldus ? Je suis… choqué. Il serra sa main sur son cœur d'un air dramatique. Silence, mon cœur ! Car Draco a découvert son véritable amour… comme Roméo et Juliette, un couple d'amoureux sous des astres défavorables, ils ne peuvent se rencontrer que dans l'obscurité, derrière la statue de la sorcière bossue, après le couvre-feu… QUE dirait votre mère, Draco Michael Malefoy ?

A ce stade, Harry était plié en deux.

- Elle me jetterait à la rue pour avoir déshonoré le nom de Malefoy, dit Draco sans le moindre remords apparent. Maintenant que tu as _détruit_ la réputation de ce Nom et que tu l'as traînée dans la boue, jeune homme… commença-t-il d'une voix de fausset, tourné ton dos à ton héritage d'obscurité, tu peux partir et emmener ta traînée Sang de Bourbe avec toi.

Draco plissa le nez et fit semblant de renifler d'un air dédaigneux, et Harry ramassa une poignée de terre et la lança sur son épaule, parce que ça lui faisait envie.

Elle dévia un peu et toucha le blouson vert avec un bruit humide.

Draco se tourna vers lui.

- Est-ce que tu viens de lancer de la _terre_ sur moi, Rogue ? demanda-t-il en s'avançant vers Harry d'un air menaçant.

- Tu dois bien te salir les mains de temps en temps, mon joli, dit Harry en riant, reculant.

Draco ramassa une grosse poignée de boue et la lança sur Harry.

Elle lui frappa l'épaule avec un SPLAT !

- Il tire, il marque ! cria Draco, lançant un poing en l'air. Tu as de la terre sur toi, maintenant, Rogue !

Harry se pencha et ramassa plus de boue, la lançant sur son frère adoptif aussi vite que possible, criant : Un masque de boue pour toi, Malefoy ! tout en riant.

Draco essaya d'esquiver, mais sur le sol glissant et mou, il ne put se tourner assez vite pour éviter le projectile boueux qui le percuta à moitié.

- _Là_ tu es mal, petit frère. Il courba ses mains comme des griffes et feula, fonçant sur Harry et le faisant tomber par terre.

Ils tombèrent l'un sur l'autre avec un bruit mou, en faisant voler la boue humide.

- Aha ! Le Monstre Boueux a gagné ! s'écria fièrement Draco, jusqu'à ce que Harry réussisse à se débarrasser de lui et à s'asseoir.

- Pas si vite. Prends ça ! il frotta une grosse poignée de terre dans les cheveux clairs de Draco.

Draco crachotta avec indignation, puis poussa Harry par terre, le nez dans la gadoue. Bientôt tous deux étaient couverts de boue, avec une apparence de golems miniature, et s'amusaient comme des fous.

Dans le manoir, Severus choisit justement ce moment pour regarder par la fenêtre de la cuisine, et vit ce qui semblait être les deux garçons roulant à terre en se donnant des coups de poings. Le maître des Potions sentit la colère monter. _Je ne peux pas le croire ! Après tous mes sermons et avertissements, ils se querellent encore comme des enfants de deux ans ! Sales gamins gâtés ! Pensaient-ils que je plaisantais quand je leur ai dit que si je les prenais à se battre, je leur donnerais une fessée ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'ils recommenceraient, surtout après la dernière fois, mais par le sceptre de Merlin, leurs arrière-trains vont le regretter, ou je ne suis pas Severus Rogue !_ Il était furieux que les garçons violent délibérément ses règles, recommencent encore et encore leurs querelles et le forcent à les punir d'une manière qu'il détestait, mais il semblait que c'était la seule manière de les atteindre.

Il était sur le point de partir les séparer quand un éclat de rire lui parvint il regarda de nouveau et vit les combattants se relever, hilares.

_Alors ils jouent simplement. Ils ne se battent pas, ils jouent comme deux porcs dans un marécage._ Il poussa un grand soupir de soulagement et resta un moment à les regarder, ne voulant pas interrompre leur jeu. Harry poursuivait maintenant Draco, lui lançant de la boue alors qu'il se cachait derrière les arbres, riant comme un troll ivre.

Severus esquissa un sourire en voyant ses fils jouer comme les enfants insouciants qu'ils n'avaient jamais été. Ils s'amusaient énormément, mais Severus finit par décider de s'amuser un peu lui aussi il se glissa dehors, fit apparaître un baquet d'eau glacée et le renversa au-dessus d'eux alors qu'ils luttaient par terre.

- AHHH !

- BORDEL !

Les deux garçons se figèrent, trempés, frissonnants, couverts de boue.

- C'était quoi ça, Papa ?

- Oncle Sev ! L'eau est _**gelée **_!

- La température idéale pour refroidir vos ardeurs ! dit leur père en gloussant d'un air malin.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester, puis eut une idée très méchante. Il avait encore une poignée de boue à la main, qu'il avait prévue pour Draco, mais cette petite idée retorse lui traversa le crâne. _Je devrais ? J'ose ? Il va me tuer, c'est sûr. Mais ça va être marrant ! Je suis complètement cinglé !_ pensa-t-il tout en reculant le bras et en envoyant la grosse motte de boue droit sur la cible sans méfiance.

SPLAT !

La boue toucha Severus en pleine poitrine, noire et dégoulinante.

Draco en resta bouche bée. Puis il eut un sourire mauvais et lança son propre missile sur son parrain, toujours pétrifié de stupéfaction devant le culot de son fils. La boue toucha Severus à la jambe.

Le maître de Potions cligna des yeux, puis plissa les paupières.

- Vous savez ce que cela signifie, les enfants ? demanda-t-il d'un ton doux, soyeux, mortel.

Draco regarda Harry.

- Cours !

- Ça signifie… la GUERRE ! cria Severus, et aussitôt il ramassa deux poignées de boue et les lança avec une précision troublante, touchant Harry sur le côté du cou et Draco sur le bras. Puis il en invoqua six ou sept autres et le lança sur les garçon, qui crièrent « Pas du jeu ! » et s'enfuirent.

- Tout se vaut en amour et à la guerre, sales gosses ! rit leur père, les poursuivant avec un sourire diabolique.

Draco et Harry traversèrent la pelouse en courant, cherchant un abri, récupérant de la boue sur eux-mêmes et la lançant sur Severus, qui utilisait maintenant sa baguette pour leur lancer des jets d'eau.

- Harry, on doit trouver une stratégie, on est en train de se faire massacrer ! cria Draco, esquivant une boule de terre et un jet d'eau.

- Comme quoi ? répondit Harry, criant quand un jet d'eau atteignit ses fesses, assez fort pour taper un peu. Il sursauta et se retourna, frappant Severus avec une boule de terre.

- Prends ça, Papa !

- Attrape, sale gosse !

Trois mottes de boue filèrent vers le jeune Gryffondor, le touchant simultanément au visage, cou et ventre.

Mais la manœuvre de Severus le mit à découvert et à portée d'une attaque furtive de Draco, qui dans un moment de folie rivalisant avec son frère, se jeta dans les genoux de son parrain et l'envoya en plein dans une grande flaque de boue liquide.

- Ouais, Draco ! l'acclama Harry.

Severus lança un bras en arrière et écarta son filleul, envoyant le garçon ricanant dans la boue à côté de lui.

- Petite fouine rusée ! Je vais t'apprendre !

La chemise et le pantalon noirs du professeur étaient couverts de boue, ainsi que son visage et ses mains il avait la même allure que ses fils. Avant qu'il put contre-attaquer, il entendit une toux légère derrière lui et une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis plus d'un an :

- Par le Ciel et la Lune, cela peut-il être Severus Rogue, jouant dans la boue et s'amusant comme un individu normal ? C'est un miracle ! Je peux jouer aussi ?

Severus bondit sur ses pieds et se retourna si vite que des gouttelettes de boue se détachèrent et touchèrent Draco.

- Sarai ! Grand Merlin ! Euh…

- Bonjour, Sev. Ça fait longtemps, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais. Et qui sont ces enfants ? Tes apprentis ?

- Euh, non, ce sont mes fils. Par sang et choix, expliqua Severus, se jetant un rapide sort de nettoyage, puis s'avançant pour étreindre la petite femme, celle qui avait été son professeur, sang-mêlé de la maison Prince, hilare devant eux.

**A suivre…**

IMMENSES remerciements à **Eonarde **pour m'avoir dit comment résoudre ce fichu bug qui me coinçait depuis une semaine... (la solution est dans ma bio, pour ceux qui auraient le même) (si vous voulez le remercier, malgré le pseudo, c'est un mec).

Prochain chapitre : le jour de la Cène. Oui, allez donc sur Google. Le premier qui trouve a le droit de le mettre dans les reviews. **Edit **: je veux dire par là que le prochain chapitre paraîtra le jour de la Cène - ce n'est pas un résumé dudit chapitre ! Il s'intitule "Le Sorcier et la Guerrière".

Les dessins de Pincée sont en ligne, passez par le lien « Homepage » sur ma page d'auteur. Il y a 2 dessins, un normal et un « à l'échelle » pour vous donner une idée de sa taille. Les descriptions sont en anglais, mais ce n'est rien que vous ne sachiez déjà.  
Quand vous cliquez sur le lien, si vous descendez un peu, l'image en noir et blanc, un peu sale, à droite, avec de grands yeux, c'est moi ;) au cas où vous vous demandiez à quoi je ressemble.  
**Edit **(comme je passe dans le coin) : je n'ai encore eu aucun commentaire de mes dessins dans les reviews... :( eh oui, il faut avoir un compte sur le site pour commenter, donc si vous voulez me donner votre avis, il faut passer par les reviews ici.


	28. Le Sorcier et la Guerrière

**28 – Le Sorcier et la Guerrière**

Comme si le fait que leur père plutôt strict et généralement réservé dispute avec eux une bataille de boue n'était pas assez surprenant, le voir étreindre cette petite femme qui se tenait dans le jardin était assez pour que les garçons se demandent s'il n'étaient pas dans leurs lits, en train de rêver. Il était rare que Severus étreignît quelqu'un volontairement, le plus souvent c'était parce qu'un des garçons était venu dans ses bras en premier et qu'il avait répondu au geste. Mais ils avaient bien vu de leurs propres yeux Severus marcher vers la femme qu'il appelait Sarai et la prendre dans ses bras à la soulever du sol.

D'accord, ce n'était pas particulièrement difficile, compte tenu de la taille de la femme, elle faisait à peine un mètre cinquante, avec une tignasse de courtes boucles sombres d'où ressortaient des oreilles légèrement en pointe. Quand Severus l'eut reposée au sol, les garçons purent voir un visage fin, avec des pommettes hautes et des yeux vert sombre, légèrement en amande. Elle était bronzée et athlétique, ceinte dans une tunique à mi-cuisse presque du même vert que ses yeux sur des guêtres en cuir souple. Sa taille était ceinte d'un baudrier fatigué avec une courte épée et un poignard, et un arc et son carquois étaient passés autour de son dos. Elle portait enfin des bottes à rabat qui montaient jusqu'à ses genoux.

Les vêtements et les armes étaient usagés, avec un air confortable, même si la première pensée de Harry en voyant la femme était qu'elle ne semblait pas plus âgée qu'un étudiant de septième année, dix-sept ou dix-huit ans. _Et c'était le professeur de Papa ? Elle est si petite, elle lui arrive à peine à l'épaule._

Draco aussi était sans voix devant la demi-fae. _C'est elle la femme censée être capable d'envoyer Oncle Sev par terre en _kin-sa-dor _?Elle n'est pas plus grande qu'une troisième année ! Je suis plus grand qu'elle, par Merlin ! Je parie que je pourrais la battre, elle n'a pas l'air si dangereuse que ça._

Les yeux verts de Sarai pétillaient en regardant son ancien élève, qui était devenu quelqu'un d'autre que cela des années plus tôt. Elle se tourna pour se présenter aux garçons curieux qui se tenaient à quelques pieds du maître des Potions, couverts de boue de la tête aux pieds.

- Eh bien, il semblerait que vous ayez perdu la bataille, hein ? Elle agita un doigt en direction de Severus. Aie pitié d'eux, Sev, et nettoie-les, que je puisse me présenter correctement.

Severus hocha la tête, rosissant, même si Draco aurait pu jurer que rien ne pouvait impressionner son parrain, et incanta rapidement un sort de nettoyage en direction des garçons, faisant disparaître la boue et l'eau afin de leur rendre une apparence de garçons de quatorze ans et non de monstres en terre glaise.

- Messieurs, puis-je vous présenter Dame Sarai Kinsalari Valinek, experte en _kin-sa-dor_ et combat à l'épée, membre de la Garde royale, ainsi que votre cousine ?

- Cousine très éloignée, Severus. A six générations, du côté de ton arrière-grand-père, autant que je puisse le dire, je n'ai jamais été très à l'aise dans les arbres généalogiques. Elle regarda les deux garçons, les jaugeant. Et vous êtes ?

- Draco Malefoy, ma Dame, répondit Draco, s'inclinant légèrement, comme il lui avait été enseigné pour une rencontre de sorcière sang-pur de rang égal. Oncle Sev est mon parrain et mon gardien.

- Enchantée, Draco, dit Sarai, s'avançant pour secouer la main tendue du garçon. Et s'il te plaît, ne m'appelle pas ainsi, ce n'est que pour ceux de la Cour, ceux que je protège, pas moi. Sarai ira très bien, ou Capitaine Valinek, si tu tiens à utiliser un titre.

Draco découvrir qu'il n'y avait rien de chétif dans la poigné de main de la guerrière, elle était ferme comme celle d'un homme, et quand il regarda dans ses yeux, il y vit une sagesse et des connaissances bien supérieures à sa jeunesse apparente.

Sarai se tourna ensuite vers Harry.

- Et tu dois être le fils de Severus, quiconque a deux yeux peut voir que tu es son portrait craché.

- Oui, ma Dame. Je veux dire Sarai Kinsalari, euh… balbutia Harry, essayant de se rappeler la suite de son nom et se sentant comme un parfait abruti. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas parler de façon élégante comme Draco, au lieu d'un balourd ridicule ?

- Détends-toi, enfant. Je ne mors pas… pas tout de suite, le taquina-t-elle gentiment. Appelle-moi simplement Sarai, comme font tous mes amis, c'est bien plus facile à prononcer que ce nom horrible dont ma mère m'a affublé, qui signifie 'l'ombre de la lune projetée sur l'eau'. Ai, Mère, _que_ pensais-tu ? Elle secoua la tête avec une grimace agacée. Dis-moi ton nom, jeune Rogue.

- Je… je suis Harry, madame. Harry Albus Rogue.

- Enchantée, Harry. Elle secoua également sa main, et ses yeux pétillèrent. Severus, pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais dit que tu avais des fils ?

- C'est une longue histoire, Sarai, qu'il vaut mieux raconter avec un verre de jus de merlinnas ou de rosée d'été et une assiette de biscuits, proposa Severus. Joins-toi donc à moi, pendant que les garçons finissent de désherber le jardin comme je leur ai demandé. Il regarda les deux garçons d'un air insistant et ses fils grognèrent.

- Avec plaisir, Severus. M'as-tu déjà vue refuser un de tes biscuits, maître des Potions ?

- Pas d'après mes souvenirs, répondit le sorcier. Et ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers le manoir, laissant les garçons à leur tâche inachevée.

* * *

- … et il a décidé de _renvoyer_ l'enfant dans cette famille qui le maltraitait après que tu lui aies dit ce qui se passait, Sev ? répéta Sarai, sidérée et furieuse. Par la grâce de ma Reine, c'est – c'est de la négligence criminelle, je crois que c'est l'expression que vous utilisez maintenant. Même avec le sort de Non-Violence, ce n'est pas assez pour garantir sa sécurité. Et ton mentor se fait appeler sorcier blanc ? Il pourrait tout aussi bien mettre un masque de Mangemort, après avoir renvoyé un enfant sans défense, qui aurait dû être confié à son père, chez ce-ce lamentable couard. Les mains de la guerrière se refermèrent un instant sur la garde de son épée et elle grogna : Cette ordure de Dursley a de la chance d'être mort, sinon je l'aurait pourchassé et je lui aurais fait payer ce qu'il a fait subir à Harry au centuple.

- Du calme, Sarai. Je suis sûr que le diable va prendre ce qui lui appartient, s'il y a une quelconque justice au-delà, dit Severus d'un ton apaisant.

- Vrai. La mort remet tout à zéro, je le sais, mais je ne peux pas supporter que le moindre adulte maltraite un enfant, Sev. J'ai vécu trop longtemps avec ma famille fae pour accepter ce genre de comportement.

- Je sais. Et je ne l'accepte pas non plus, pas le moins du monde.

Pour les fae, chaque enfant était précieux, un cadeau révéré, aimé, et jamais maltraité ou négligé. Sarai lui avait expliqué que la Haute Court fae n'accordait pas trop de crédit aux punitions corporelles en fait, la dernière fois qu'elle pouvait se rappeler un enfant de sa Maison se faire punir ainsi remontait à une centaine d'années, quand son jeune compagnon chevalier Gareth avait failli se faire tuer, ainsi que le plus jeune fils de la Reine, Aubrey, en défiant un sorcier noir de la Cour Sombre dans un duel magique. Les garçons avaient à peu près le même âge que les fils de Severus, d'après les années fae, orgueilleux et cherchant à prouver leur valeur face à un sorcier noir. Ce désir avait été totalement éradiqué lorsque son oncle Thalian avait mis son fis en travers de son genou devant la Reine elle-même et lui avait administré une fessée carabinée. A ce jour, son cousin ne pouvait pas se rappeler l'incident sans devenir écarlate de honte. Et cela s'était passé plus de cent ans auparavant.

Le pauvre fils de Severus avait subi bien pire que cela, pendant presque toute sa courte vie, et Sarai écumait en sachant qu'un membre de sa famille puisse être ainsi maltraité par l'homme qui était censé le protéger. Parfois, les humains étaient vraiment impossibles à comprendre, bien qu'étant elle-même à moitié humaine et amie, mentor et amante d'un humain depuis douze ans.

- Tu as bien fait de le retirer de cet endroit, Severus, et que les souhaits de ton Directeur aillent aux orties. Aucun enfant ne devrait subir cela.

- Je sais. Et Harry n'est pas le seul. Draco aussi a reçu un certain nombre de coups de la main de son père, dit Severus avec gravité avant de lui raconter ce que son filleul avait subi.

- Ah, Sev. Il est bon qu'ils soient tous les deux ici maintenant, avec un homme qui va les aimer et prendre soin d'eux comme ils le méritent. Tu es bien trop seul, mon amour, je l'ai déjà dit. Tout homme a besoin de fils et de filles, pour porter son héritage. Elle le regarda d'un œil aiguisé. Même si je dirais que les élever n'est pas une promenade dans les Jardins Etoilés.

- Non, et de loin. Il y a eu des jours, en particulier au début, où j'étais sûr que j'allais finir par les étrangler, car ils ne faisaient que se battre. Mais j'ai suivi ton conseil, je me suis rappelé comment tu traitais les apprentis qui se disputaient de la sorte, et ça a marché.

- Bien. Même si tu donnes l'impression que tu pourrais profiter d'une longue promenade ou d'un bain de nuit. Quand as-tu pris du temps pour toi pour la dernière fois, Sev ?

- Je ne me rappelle pas. Et tu peux parler, Capitaine. Combien de mois se sont écoulés depuis que tu as arrêté la garde et pris quelques vacances ? rétorqua Severus.

- Trop longtemps. Je suis tout aussi coupable que toi de travailler jusqu'à m'écrouler, admit Sarai avec un sourire en coin. Tu sais ce que mes hommes disent de moi, Sev. Il y a devoir, honneur, et Sarai, on ne peut avoir l'un sans l'autre. Ma vie a toujours été ainsi, je parcours les routes et je garde ceux qui en ont besoin, il n'y a qu'ici que je peux me détendre.

Il arqua un sourcil par-dessus sa tasse.- Je t'ai manqué alors ?

- Dois-je vraiment répondre à cette question ? J'emmène mon honneur avec moi où que j'aille, ainsi que mon devoir, mais je laisse mon cœur ici avec toi, et je sais qu'il m'attendra quand je reviendrai. J'ai parcouru tous les mondes, mais je n'ai de maison nulle part sinon ici, et tu le sais bien, sorcier de mon cœur ! dit-elle en riant.

- Je suis heureux de l'entendre, pendant un moment j'ai craint que tu ne m'aies oublié, la taquina-t-il.

- Pas plus que je ne pourrais oublier comment manier une épée, répondit-elle, avant de contourner la table pour aller l'embrasser passionnément.

Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes, mais ils le ressentirent comme une éternité d'extase, célébrant le retour de Sarai au manoir comme ils l'avaient toujours fait.

Quand elle recula enfin, la demi-fae était légèrement essoufflée et affichait un grand sourire.

- Il semble que tu n'aies pas oublié tout ce que je t'ai appris, hein, Sev ?

Il rit doucement.

- Tout ce que _vous_ m'avez appris, ma dame ? Je n'étais pas novice quand je suis venu te rejoindre cette nuit d'été. J'oserais même dire que _je _t'ai appris un certain nombre de choses, Rôdeuse. Une guerrière a peu de temps pour l'amour, n'est-ce pas ce que tu disais ?

- Pas plus qu'un sorcier espion, pourtant nous avons réussi à voler quelques semaines çà et là. Je recommencerais volontiers, s'il n'y avait pas les enfants.

- Oui. Je dois leur en parler rapidement, Sarai.

- C'était ma pensée aussi, car je refuse de me dissimuler et de jouer des jeux d'adolescent dans ma propre maison. J'ai depuis longtemps dépassé cet âge, Maître des Potions.

- Je leur parlerai d'abord, Sarai. Ils sont assez grands pour comprendre, et assez grands pour accepter. J'espère.

- En attendant, je cultiverai un autre attribut du guerrier. La patience. Elle l'embrassa à nouveau. Mais ne me fais pas attendre trop longtemps, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire malin.

- Sarai ! N'as-tu aucune honte ?

- Avec toi, je suis sans honte, gloussa-t-elle. Tu me connais aussi bien que je me connais moi-même, et je t'aime, Sev. Maintenant, pour toujours et à jamais.

- Et je t'aime aussi, Belle Epée.

Ses mots, qu'il l'avait entendue dire des dizaines de fois déjà, mais qu'il ne se lassait jamais d'entendre, lui réchauffèrent le cœur. Il était toujours stupéfait de voir qu'elle, qui avait été guerrière et mage pendant plus de deux cents ans, et qui avait vu plus de choses qu'il n'en verrait jamais, puisse l'aimer autant. Et il ne faisait aucun doute dans son esprit qu'elle l'aimait, car elle avait trop d'honneur pour simuler une affection qu'elle ne ressentait pas.

Et lui, à son tour, l'aimait plus qu'il n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir aimer quelqu'un à part Lily. Elle avait fait pour lui une chose que personne d'autre n'avait jamais fait, elle lui avait rendu le cœur qu'il avait enterré avec une sorcière rousse treize ans plus tôt. Il avait pris soin, cependant, de cacher cet amour, afin qu'il n'interférât pas avec son devoir d'agent de Dumbledore, mais cela n'était plus nécessaire. Il n'était plus un espion, seulement un professeur avec deux fils et il n'avait plus besoin de cacher ses sentiments, autrement que par la force de l'habitude.

Il décida de parler avec les garçons le lendemain, leur laissant le temps de s'habituer à leur visiteuse, avant de leur dire la vérité, que son ancien professeur était aussi son amante, qu'elle l'était depuis sept ans. Le devoir, l'obligation à la famille et à l'Ordre les avaient tenus à l'écart l'un de l'autre pendant la majorité de ce temps, mais cela n'avait pas éteint leur amour, et maintenant que sa guerrière était revenue, Severus n'avait plus l'intention de refuser à Sarai et lui-même un peu de temps seuls, pour quelques heures de jour et de nuit.

Lorsque les garçons en eurent fini de désherber et rentrèrent pour se débarbouiller et manger quelque chose, Sarai et Severus en étaient à leur deuxième tasse de jus et de thé, respectivement. Sarai avait aussi fait un sort à trois biscuits aux myrtilles, car malgré sa petite taille, elle avait un appétit vorace cependant, elle avait rarement besoin de surveiller son poids, car elle avait hérité de ses ancêtre fae un métabolisme particulièrement rapide et était très active.

Elle discuta avec les deux apprentis alors qu'ils mangeaient, leur racontant des anecdotes et histoires amusantes à propos de son métier de garde du corps.

- Ceux de ma profession sont appelés des Lames, expliqua-t-elle, parce que nous sommes aussi aiguisés et vifs que des lames et que nous savons nous en servir.

- Sarai ? Avez-vous déjà… euh… tué quelqu'un en légitime défense ? demanda Harry à voix basse.

- Oui, répondit-elle d'un ton grave. Mon travail est de protéger ceux qui m'embauchent, à savoir surtout ma famille, et parfois je dois tuer pour ce faire. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'apprécie, mais je peux le faire. J'ai commencé mon entraînement de Lame quand j'avais à peu près votre âge, ou un peu plus jeune.

- Et quel âge avez-vous maintenant, Sarai ? demanda Draco avec curiosité, recevant un regard acerbe de son parrain pour son audacité.

Mais la guerrière ne fut pas offensée comme une femme humaine l'aurait été. Sarai n'était pas mal à l'aise à l'idée de vieillir, car le temps passait plus lentement pour elle que pour tout autre humain.

- J'ai deux cent dix ans, jeune Draco, pas très vieille d'après la façon dont mon peuple mesure le temps. J'ai environ le même âge qu'un humain de vingt-huit à trente ans. Alors vous pouvez me tutoyer.

Draco siffla et Harry la regarda les yeux ronds.

- Euh, excusez-moi de dire ça, madame, mais vous n'avez pas du tout _l'air_ aussi vieux.

Cette fois Sarai éclata de rire, et c'était comme de la musique.

- Ma foi, merci, Harry. En tant que sang-mêlé, comme notre ancêtre Severus Prince, le temps s'écoule avec plus de grâce sur moi. Et c'est une bonne chose, autrement Sev perdrait tout intérêt pour ma personne.

- Allons, Sarai, l'apparence ne fait pas tout, rappela Severus.

- C'est vrai, certaines des pires personnes que je connais font aussi partie des plus belles. Un beau visage peut dissimuler un cœur vil, et inversement. C'est une chose que nous tous, fae, savons.

_:En effet, Capitaine Valinek. Et c'est toujours vrai, :_ dit Pincée, rentrant de sa visite pour voir sa famille de l'autre côté du Brouillard et faire son rapport à la reine Titania, l'informer de sa dette de vie envers l'héritier du manoir Prince et son fils.

- Pincée ! s'exclama Sarai. Alors c'est _ici_ que tu te cachais, tisseuse de rêves !

_:Je ne me cachais pas, Lady Sarai, mais je remettais de l'attaque d'un rôdeur. Il m'a presque achevée, et si ce n'avait pas été pour le jeune Harry et Severus, je ne serais plus là pour le raconter,:_ répondit le chatoyant, planant juste au dessus de la table. _:J'ai une dette de vie envers eux et resterai à leur service jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit payée.:_

- Tu as choisi de bons sorciers en qui avoir une dette, chatoyante, lui dit Sarai. Il n'y a pas plus honorable que Severus Rogue. Et si je dois deviner, je dirais que son fils est de même.

_:Comme c'est vrai, Sarai. Et qui mieux que vous s'y connaît en honneur, Capitaine ?:_ la taquina la tisseuse de rêves.

- Je t'en prie, Pincée, grogna Sarai. Je suis plus que mon honneur, tu le sais.

- Beaucoup plus, acquiesça Severus, et il y avait une chaleur dans sa voix que ni Harry ni Draco n'avaient jamais entendue.

Ils s'interrogèrent, mais aucun d'eux n'osa poser une question aussi personnelle à leur père. Cependant, Harry fut assez curieux pour demander à Sarai ce qu'elle voulait dire par ce commentaire, et la sang-mêlé répondit :

- J'ai la réputation d'être particulièrement attachée à l'honneur et à la justice dans ma famille, ce qui est vrai. Je l'ai développé il y a longtemps pour me protéger des insultes de sang-mêlé et demi-humaine inférieure que certains de la Cour me lançaient, en face et dans mon dos. La lignée Valinek-Prince n'est pas forcément la plus confortable où naître, nous faisons les choses différemment que la plupart des familles de la Haute Cour, et en résultat ils nous disent « différents » et « étrangers ». Et mes propres parents leur histoire est digne d'une pièce de Shakespeare, j'en ai peur.

- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? demanda Draco.

- Parce qu'il y a deux cent onze ans, mon père, le seigneur fae Gwydion Valinek – il a été nommé d'après notre ancêtre – est tombé amoureux d'une mortelle, Juliana Cantorelli, qui était promise à un autre homme il a volé son cœur et l'a emportée. Il y a même une chanson à propos d'eux. Sarai roula des yeux. C'est mon cousin qui l'a écrit, de pauvres vers de mirliton, mais avec des sentiments honorables, car le véritable amour est rare parmi mon peuple fae, ils ne donnent pas facilement leur cœur, en particulier à de fragiles mortels.

- Fragiles mortels ? répéta Draco.

Devant son ton perplexe, Sarai développa :

- Le peuple fae voit les humains comme fragiles, car vous vivez des vies si courtes, et pouvez mourir de guerre, famine et maladie. Les fae de la Haute Cour sont presque immortels, ils vivent des siècles, ne sont jamais malades et ne peuvent périr que de mort violente, de chagrin, par la magie ou le fer.

- Oh. Je pense que vu comme ça, nous sommes plutôt… fragiles, accepta Draco à contrecœur.

- Mais nous rattrapons cette espérance de vie plus faible en étant passionnés, volontaires pour essayer et apprendre de nouvelles choses, pas comme ta famille fae qui résiste au plus petit changement, rétorqua Severus.

- Très vrai. Cette passion est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'aime venir dans le Monde du Dessous, dit Sarai, lançant au professeur un de ces mystérieux regards – Harry était presque sûr que c'était un regard passionné. Il secoua la tête. Il s'était probablement trompé, qu'est-ce qu'il connaissait à la passion, après tout ? Il ne l'avait jamais vécu, et il n'arrivait pas à voir Severus avec quelqu'un d'autre que sa mère – et déjà ça avait été assez difficile.

- Sarai, est-ce que ton père aussi était promis en mariage ? Draco voulait savoir. Comme il le savait assez bien, c'était généralement le cas dans la noblesse.

- Non. Comme je l'ai dit, la lignée Prince-Valinek est regardée comme passée, et certains diraient abâtardie par le mélange de sang humain et fae. Par conséquent, peu de maisons nobles ont envie de s'associer à nous. Et mon père n'a pas été promis, donc il était libre de choisir qui et où il voulait. Ses parents ont été un peu choqués par son choix, mais ils ont fini par accepter ma mère.

- Est-ce qu'elle est, euh, encore en vie ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, elle vieillit avec grâce, le temps s'écoule différemment En-Dessous, mais elle ne peut pas revenir dans le royaume mortel ou elle mourrait. Mais elle ne souhaite pas revenir, elle est heureuse avec mon père. Avec ces deux là comme parents, le couple du siècle, vous devinez que quand je suis née, les gens ont fait tout un cas de moi, m'appelant jolie et princesse, disant qu'un jour je pourrais trouver le véritable amour comme Mère, si je cherchais assez longtemps. Sarai gloussa. Mais je n'étais pas une petite fille ordinaire, j'aimais le sport, l'escrime, et je voulais devenir guerrière. Et un guerrier n'est pas renommé pour sa belle apparence. Alors je passais mon temps à rappeler à ma famille quand ils me disaient mignonne qu'un guerrier n'est pas mignon, mais honorable. Et j'ai travaillé dur pour devenir guerrière, jusqu'à ce que mes hommes disent "il y a devoir, honneur, et Sarai".

- Euh, et es-tu allergique au fer, comme Pincée ? demanda ensuite Harry.

- Non, même si je n'aime pas le manipuler, cela ne me fera pas de mal. Mon sang humain me protège de l'empoisonnement, expliqua Sarai. Mes lames sont toutes faites de silveron, un alliage à base d'argent, donc si un autre fae les manipule, il ne sera pas blessé.

- Assez de questions pour le moment, décréta Severus. Laissez cette pauvre femme manger avant de la questionner, vous deux. Pendant leur conversation, Severus avait réchauffé une tourte aux légumes mais ils avaient été trop occupés à parler pour manger.

Les garçons haussèrent les épaules et prirent leurs assiettes, engouffrant littéralement le contenu.

- Ça ne me dérange pas, Sev. Après tout, c'est en posant des questions que l'on apprend, dit Sarai, mangeant sa propre part.

- Je sais, mais ils n'ont pas besoin de te harceler.

- Si c'était le cas, je leur aurais signalé, dit tranquillement Sarai. Elle se tourna vers les jeunes sorciers. Je vais rester une semaine, pour votre information. J'aurai largement le temps de répondre à toutes les questions que vous pouvez avoir sur moi, les Lames ou le monde fae en général.

Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard surpris. Un invité au manoir. C'était une première. Même si Sarai était de la famille, donc elle était peut-être déjà venue avant. En tout cas, elle semblait bien connaître le manoir, était à l'aise dans la cuisine. Bien sûr, il n'était pas nécessaire de préciser qu'ils se devaient de faire montre d'un comportement irréprochable, car Severus n'en attendait pas moins.

Ils débarrassèrent donc après le repas sans qu'il fut besoin de leur dire, recevant un compliment de Severus, puis Sarai demanda à son ancien étudiant s'il voulait faire une séance de _kin-sa-dor_ avec elle. Severus réfléchit et accepta.

- On peut regarder, Papa ? supplia Harry.

- S'il te plaît, Oncle Sev ? implora Draco, offrant à son parrain un de ses meilleurs regards de chien battu.

- Très bien. Mais en silence.

Les garçons acquiescèrent et ils se dirigèrent tous vers la salle d'entraînement.

Les garçons s'installèrent sur le banc contre le mur, attendant impatiemment le combat. Les duellistes commencèrent par enlever leurs bottes, puis effectuèrent les exercices de méditation et d'échauffement. Enfin ils se firent face, se saluèrent avec respect, et l'affrontement commença.

Voir Severus et Sarai combattre l'un contre l'autre était dix fois mieux que voir le maître de Potions s'entraîner contre Voldie. D'une part, Sarai était mille fois plus imprévisible et effectuait en dansant des mouvements que Draco avoua à l'oreille de Harry ne même pas savoir exister.

Cela faisait un certain temps qu'il n'avait pas joué au Jeu des Ombres – ainsi que le _kin-sa-dor_ était parfois appelé – avec un maître et Severus était par conséquent doublement prudent et méfiant. Il utilisait aussi bien ses sens terrestres que magiques pour prédire la prochaine attaque de Sarai et où elle aurait lieu.

Cependant, elle réussit à le prendre par surprise plusieurs fois et à marquer des points. Comme il le faisait avec ses fils, elle n'utilisait pas toute sa force, lui non plus, mais si un coup touchait, ils le sentaient. Mais Severus repoussait la douleur, l'utilisant comme un stimulant pour s'améliorer et un avertissement qu'il devenait négligent.

Dix minutes devinrent vingt alors que la séance continuait, Draco et Harry se cramponnaient à leurs sièges, car les deux combattants étaient si doués qu'ils pouvaient disparaître sans magie et bouger comme des ombres, vifs, agiles et gracieux. Le souffle coupé, les deux apprentis regardèrent jusqu'à ce que les deux adversaires, épuisés, ou le semblait-il, soient arrivés à égalité.

- On dirait que tu te souviens très bien de ce que je t'ai enseigné, Severus, le félicita son ancien professeur, repoussant une mèche de cheveux hors de ses yeux.

- Et pourquoi ne serait-ce pas le cas ? J'ai une excellente mémoire, _Amarsi_ Sarai. Et enseigner à mes fils me maintient également alerte.

Sarai marcha dans la pièce quelques minutes, reprenant son souffle, avant de jauger les garçons du regard et de demander :

- Est-ce que l'un de vous voudrait se tester contre moi ?

- Oui, madame ! crièrent-ils, bondissant pratiquement de leur banc.

Quinze minutes plus tard, les deux adolescents étaient essoufflés et endoloris, après avoir découvert que la petite taille de Sarai ne l'handicapait pas pour se battre. Elle les laissa l'attaquer ensemble, sachant qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance individuellement, mais malgré cela ils réussissaient à peine à la toucher.

Elle ralentit ses attaques afin de leur laisser le temps de riposter, mais Harry trouvait quand même qu'elle était diablement rapide. Il clignait des yeux, elle lui mettait une tape sur le crâne, il bondissait en avant et ne trouvait que de l'air, elle était en train de repousser l'attaque de Draco d'un mouvement de la main.

Ils ne pouvaient pas non plus s'associer pour l'attaquer. Ils essayèrent plusieurs fois, et elle semblait toujours savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire et évitait leurs pièges avec aisance.

- Concentrez-vous, lança-t-elle en repoussant un coup de pied de Draco, avant de se dégager pour lancer Harry par-dessus son épaule. La concentration est la clé. Concentrez-vous sur l'ennemi et vous verrez des motifs. Perdrez la concentration et ils vous aura.

- Comment tu _fais_ ça ? gémit Draco, esquivant sa riposte. Comment tu peux savoir ce qu'on va faire ?

- Plus d'un siècle d'expérience, jeune Malefoy, répondit-elle vivement, l'envoyant à terre avec une Combinaison de Griffon. Elle pointa deux doigts tendus sur sa gorge. Et tu es mort. Echec.

- Et Harry ? demanda le perdant, acceptant sa main pour se relever.

Sarai se tourna juste à temps pour intercepter l'attaque rusée de Harry.

- Bien essayé, jeune Rogue.

Harry sourit.

- Mais pas assez bon, cependant, ajouta-t-elle, lui rendant son attaque avec une Frappe de Vouivre, le forçant à esquiver et reculant, se défendant en hâte.

- Comment Papa arrive à te battre ? haleta Harry.

- Il lui a fallu des années d'entraînement, répondit-elle, le « tuant » d'un plat de la main sur son nez, qu'elle arrêta à la dernière seconde, pour tapoter son nez au lieu de le broyer. Et tu es mort aussi. Echec.

Harry se frotta le nez, faisant la grimace, et se dit que Sarai était un professeur beaucoup plus difficile que Severus. Severus était exigeant, mais les laissait marquer des points de temps en temps, alors que Sarai ne leur faisait pas de quartier, et ses touches n'étaient pas des caresses. Il savait qu'il allait avoir besoin d'une bonne douche chaude ce soir là, et Draco aussi, était-il prêt à parier.

- Vous vous en êtes bien sortis, jeunes gens, pour une première séance, dit alors la demi-fée, un léger sourire dans la voix. Nous verrons si vous vous êtes améliorés d'ici la fin de la semaine.

- A la fin de la semaine, j'aurai du pot si je peux encore marcher, marmonna Draco, se frottant l'épaule là où Sarai l'avait touché.

- Tu voulais combattre le maître, Draco, lui rappela Severus sans la moindre trace de pitié. Ne te plains pas si c'est plus difficile que ce que tu pensais. Si tu veux vraiment t'améliorer, tu dois accepter de souffrir un peu.

- Oui, monsieur, marmonna son fils, un peu agacé.

- Prends un long bain chaud, ça apaisera tes bleus et ta fierté, conseilla la guerrière. Le _kin-sa-dor_ n'est pas une discipline facile à maîtriser, il faut des années d'entraînement et de pratique intenses, et à l'origine il a été conçu pour des muscles et réflexes fae, pas humains. Vous avez de la chance tous les deux de pouvoir le pratiquer aussi bien, probablement grâce à vos ancêtres fae. Ce n'était pas facile pour moi non plus quand j'ai commencé. Si vous pensez que _je_ suis rapide, vous auriez dû voir mon maître, Gladion Vif-Argent. Il pouvait me mettre à terre en trois mouvements, en un clin d'œil. Même maintenant, s'il était encore en vie, je ne pense pas que je serais capable de l'égaler dans un vrai combat, malgré mon statut de maître.

Harry siffla, car il avait du mal à imaginer quiconque meilleur que la femme qui se tenait devant lui. Peut-être ça avait été vrai à une époque, quand elle n'était qu'une élève comme lui, mais maintenant ? Il s'inclina avant de sortir du tapis et de ramasser ses chaussures.

- Je prends la douche en premier, Draco, lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule, filant avant que son frère puisse protester.

Draco le suivit, marmonnant des choses à propos de Gryffondor agissant comme des Serpentard.

Severus et Sarai les regardèrent partir, puis la guerrière se tourna vers son sorcier bien-aimé et dit :

- Je ne dirais pas non à un bon bain chaud non plus, Sev. Et une paire de mains supplémentaire pour me laver le dos.

Il sourit.

- Est-ce un ordre, Capitaine ?

- Qu'en penses-_tu_, maître des Potions ? gloussa-t-elle. Dis-moi, as-tu toujours ce jacuzzi dans ta salle de bain ?

- Tu sais très bien que oui. Et il est assez grand pour deux, comme tu devrais te rappeler depuis la dernière fois.

Elle rit.

- Je me rappelle bien, Sorcier Rogue. C'était une expérience mémorable. Si nous allions vérifier si cette magie marche encore, Sev ?

- As-tu vraiment besoin de demander ? demanda-t-il avec une moue moqueuse, avant de les faire transplaner directement dans la salle de bain.

* * *

Ce soir là, engourdis et endoloris mais emplis d'une bonne fatigue, les garçons étaient vautrés sur leurs lits, regardant Coureur de Vent et Hedwige nourrir leur progéniture. Ils avaient déjà vu les poussins manger des tas de fois, mais ils ne s'en lassaient jamais. Les plumes des ailes étaient presque poussées et les petits hiboux commençaient à ressembler beaucoup aux adultes.

Harry regardait son gris et blanc, qu'il avait nommé Zéphyr, avaler un petit mulot, quand une idée lui vint.

- Je crois que je vais donner un de mes poussins à Ron. Il a toujours voulu son propre hibou, et il va vraiment halluciner si je lui donne Zéphyr.

- Tiens donc, sans blague, se moqua Draco à voix basse.

Harry lui lança un regard noir.

- Ne sois pas aussi snob, grand frère. C'est pas de la faute de Ron s'il ne reçoit que des trucs d'occasion. Mais je ne lui ai pas donné de vrai cadeau d'anniversaire, ça me rattrape, même si c'est un peu tard.

- Je l'espère, dit Draco d'un ton hautain. Puis il abandonna le masque d'héritier Malefoy et demanda d'une voix hésitante :

- Euh, Harry ? Est-ce que tu crois que Hermione, euh… aimerait avoir un de mes hiboux ? Je sais qu'elle n'en a pas, comme elle a un chat et qu'elle utilise toujours les hiboux de l'école. Il devint écarlate.

- Bien sûr, Draco. Et tu pourras lui envoyer un mot d'amour avec, dit Harry, qui ne pouvait résister à l'envie de taquiner son frère.

- Oh, la ferme, Harry !

Harry étouffa un rire et tourna son regard vers la petite chouette blanche qu'il avait nommée Givre. Elle grandissait vite et serait bientôt capable de chasser seule.

- Sérieusement, je pense que ça lui plaira beaucoup. En parlant de cadeaux, il se dit qu'il aimerait bien faire un cadeau à son père pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Et peut-être que Papa aimerait bien un hibou aussi. Le dernier hibou de Severus avait été tué par Voldemort et il n'avait jamais pris la peine de le remplacer. Je pourrais lui donner Givre.

Draco secoua la tête.

- Non, Givre est sympa, mais ce n'est pas elle que je choisirais pour lui. Je pensais plutôt à Fantôme, il est gris sombre et je pense qu'il s'entendrait d'avantage avec Oncle Sev.

- Hum… mouais, je crois que tu as raison. Harry se mordilla la lèvre et ajouta avec difficulté :

- Euh, Draco, si tu lui donnes Fantôme, est-ce que je pourrai mettre mon nom sur la carte, qu'il sache que ça vient de nous deux.

- Oui, si tu veux.

- Mais je pense qu'on devrait attendre plus longtemps avant de les donner, déclara Harry. Pas avant la fin de l'été, quand ils auront toutes leurs plumes et pourront commencer à porter le courrier.

- D'accord. Mais tu vas garder Givre ?

- Euh… je sais pas. Peut-être. Ça dépend, répondit Harry avec sincérité. Il aimait bien Givre et il savait que ça serait dur de se séparer d'elle. Tu donnes Athéna à Hermione, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien. Je pense qu'elle lui plaira.

Draco sifflota d'un air content, puis annonça :

- Mais je ne lui dirai pas que ça vient de moi, et ne _songe_ même pas à lui dire ou je te transforme en entrailles de crapaud, petit frère.

Harry lui fit la grimace.

- Même moi je ne suis pas cruel à ce point. Et puis elle ne me croirait jamais. Tu lui as déjà parlé ? Autrement que pour l'insulter.

- Genre une vraie discussion ? Non, bien sûr que non. Je suis un sang-pur, ça n'aurait pas été correct que je m'affiche avec une née de Moldus. En tout cas pas selon mon père. C'était capital pour lui. Maintenant par contre… peut-être que je pourrais… euh, dire quelque chose… je crois… dit-il un peu maladroitement. _Comme quoi, Malefoy ? Salut, beau temps aujourd'hui, hein ? Combien tu as lu de livres cette semaine ? Ça te dirait d'aller prendre une glace ? Argh ! J'aurai de la chance si elle ne me balance pas la glace à la figure._

- Je peux lui dire quelque chose en ta faveur, offrit Harry.

- Hmpf ! Pitié, laisse-moi me débrouiller. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin que tu t'en mêles. Il ajouta un peu plus gentiment : Merci quand même.

- Mais rappelle-toi un truc, Draco.

- Quoi ?

- La timidité est la prison du cœur, dit Harry en riant.

Draco lui lança un coussin à la figure.

Cependant, avant que ça tourne au combat d'oreillers, Harry sortit pour aller aux toilettes.

C'était au bout du couloir et en ressortant, il vit Severus entrer dans sa chambre, suivi par Sarai. Sa mâchoire s'en décrocha. _Par Merlin ! Dites moi que je n'ai pas vu ça ! Il l'a invitée dans sa chambre le soir. Et pas que ça mais il… il lui __**souriait **__! Je n'arrive pas à le croire_

Il rentra en vitesse dans leur chambre où il raconta aussitôt à Draco ce qu'il avait vu. Le Serpentard avait plus d'expérience mondaine et ne fut pas aussi surpris que lui.

- Ils sont probablement ensemble depuis des années, Harry. Tu n'as pas remarqué que Sarai savait où tout se trouvait ? Ou la façon dont elle regardait Oncle Sev ?

- Oui, mais… on n'est pas parents ?

- De loin, elle doit être cousine à la septième génération ou un truc du genre. Ce n'est pas vraiment de l'inceste.

Harry se sentir devenir écarlate devant les mots crus de son frère. Bien sûr, il savait que Severus ne ferait jamais _ça_, mais simplement admettre que son père avait une relation, ou comment ça s'appelait, le faisait se sentir bizarre. Severus semblait toujours si… réservé, contrôlé et maître de lui que Harry n'avait jamais pensé qu'il puisse avoir besoin d'une femme. Il se rappelait le visage de son père juste avant qu'il ferme la porte, il souriait et dans ses yeux il y avait affection, passion et… osait-il le penser ? Amour.

- Pourquoi il ne nous a pas dit ?

- Comment je saurais ? Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas – demain matin, bien sûr ?

Harry soupira et décida de suivre cet avis.

* * *

Bien plus tard, maître des Potions et Lame étaient allongés sur le grand lit à baldaquin, blottis l'un contre l'autre, somnolents et repus après leur étreinte, quand Sarai demanda avec curiosité :

- Alors, comment trouves-tu ton nouveau rôle de père de deux adolescents, Sev ?

- Es-tu sûre de vouloir une réponse à cette question, Sarai ? demanda Severus, se soulevant sur le coude pour mieux la voir – il détestait parler au dos de quelqu'un.

- Penses-tu pouvoir me choquer, mon trésor ? Tu oublies que j'ai vu deux siècles passer.

- Oui, mais tu n'étais pas tout le temps dans le Monde du Dessous.

- Et crois-tu que mon peuple fae ne connaît rien à propos de l'éducation des enfants ? Ou des scandales ? Oh, Severus, le scandale est né dans la cour de la Haute Reine, et les rumeurs y circulent plus vite que les chatoyants en mission. J'ai peut-être grandi dans l'ombre des grandes Maisons nobles, mais j'ai eu abondance de serviteurs pour me rapporter les cancans bien avant d'être en âge d'entendre ce genre de choses, dit-elle en riant, une étincelle dans ses yeux verts. Dis-moi, mon amour, quelle ânerie monumentale ces deux là ont-ils manigancé pour te rendre chèvre ? Car ils ont bien l'allure de deux garnements adeptes en la matière, ou je ne suis pas une Lame.

- Et combien, ma dame ! Si je devais tenter de faire une liste de toutes les bêtises qu'ils ont faites depuis le début de l'été, nous en serions encore là dans un mois. Il suffit de dire qu'ils m'ont donné envie de m'arracher les cheveux, de leur donner une raclée, de les enfermer jusqu'à leur majorité ou de me frapper la tête contre les murs.

- Pauvre Sev ! Bienvenue dans le monde des parents. D'après ma cousine, qui a quatre jeunes, elle a envie de cela tous les jours, surtout quand ils se battent comme des dragonnets pour n'importe quoi. Elle dit qu'il n'y a pas de meilleur examen de meneuse ou de mage que la maternité. Cela nécessite des talents en discipline, diplomatie, patience et observation, ainsi que des réflexes aiguisés et des yeux derrière la tête. Et aussi de l'amour, du pardon et le sens de l'humour.

- Elle a entièrement raison, dit Severus avec cœur. Même s'il se peut que le temps que Harry et Draco sortent de Poudlard, j'aie aussi besoin d'un bon thérapeute. Il commença alors à lui raconter certaines des querelles incessantes dont les garçons étaient coutumiers lorsque Draco était arrivé au manoir, et en passa aux cauchemars à répétition de Harry.

- J'ai songé t'appeler à un moment, ses attaques de panique étaient terrifiantes, et je ne savais pas quoi faire en dehors d'utiliser la Légilimencie et j'avais peur de faire plus de mal que de bien. Grâce au ciel Pincée est arrivée et nous avons réussi à la sauver. Elle s'est révélée une bénédiction inattendue.

- De la chance en effet, car Pincée est une tisseuse de rêves à la réputation inégalée parmi les siens, et une favorite de Titania, lui expliqua Sarai avant de froncer les sourcils. Mais tu aurais pu m'appeler, Severus, et je serais venue. Combien de fois dois-je te le dire, mon travail passe après toi si tu en as besoin, Severus Rogue ?

- Ne sois pas ridicule, Capitaine. Les cauchemars d'un garçon de quatorze ans ne peuvent pas être aussi importants que ton travail pour la Reine.

- Et pourquoi donc ? En particulier si le garçon est ton fils ? Severus, tu sais l'importance que nous accordons à notre progéniture, la tienne n'est pas inférieure à celle des fae. De plus, je n'ai pas passé l'été à garder Titania mais son incapable de fils, le Prince Balin. Et Balin, qui vient d'attendre sa majorité, a décidé de célébrer son nouveau statut de centenaire en assistant à chaque divertissement dans un rayon de cent kilomètres du Palais de Cristal. Mon prétendu travail consistait à ramener mon cousin ivre par le bout de son oreille pointue et de régler les problèmes qu'il avait causés dans les tavernes et avec certains des hôtes qu'il avait insultés en tentant d'obtenir des faveurs de la part de toutes les filles et nièces énamourées que nous croisions en chemin.

Severus arqua un sourcil jusqu'au front.

- Il faisait la tournée des bars et des donzelles alors que tu l'accompagnais ? Grand Merlin !

- Oui, ça résume assez bien les choses. Sarai roula des yeux. Et malgré tous les sermons qui je lui faisais le matin suivant, il reprenait ses activités le soir même. Et je n'avais plus qu'à apaiser la colère des pères, oncles et frères, qui ne trouvaient PAS amusant l'attitude cavalière du prince envers ces demoiselles. Une sérénade modérée est une chose, ou quelques baisers au clair de lune, mais pas prendre une dame de bonne famille à la hussarde dans la grande à foin. Et la plupart de ces jeunes filles étaient incapables de dire non, car il est le fils de leur souveraine, et elles ne voulaient pas commettre d'insulte. Ce jeune idiot ! Et quand il n'était pas occupé à séduire, il descendait de la rosée d'été comme un jour sans lendemain aux soirées de ses amis. Ah, on parle d'envie de rosser quelqu'un jusqu'à ce qu'il hurle ! Balin n'avait pas besoin d'un garde du corps, il avait besoin d'un bon coup de poing. Il est regrettable que j'aie juré de ne pas faire de mal à ceux que je protège, grogna la guerrière avec hargne. C'est avec plaisir que je serais venue aider ton pauvre fils avec ses cauchemars plutôt que courir les tavernes à la recherche d'un prince ivre mort, que le Ciel et la Lune en témoignent !

- Dis-moi qu'il n'est pas l'héritier du trône.

- Non, grâce au ciel ! Mais s'il arrive quelque chose à sa mère et ses grands frères et sœur, il sera roi, et que les Parques aient pitié de nous si cela devait advenir. Nous serons connus comme la Cour des Festivités Eternelles et la Cour Maudite pourra se développer car notre souverain sera trop occupé à ses plaisirs pour gouverner son royaume. Elle fit un signe pour éloigner le mauvais sort. Alors je démissionnerai et je m'installerai ici, car je ne serai plus capable de demeurer à la cour.

- Tu pourrais faire cela maintenant, Belle Epée. Tu es toujours bienvenue dans ma maison et dans mon cœur, dit Severus d'une voix cajoleuse, l'embrassant passionnément. C'était aussi proche de la supplique qu'il ferait jamais.

- Eh bien, si je n'avais pas juré à Titania, lors de mon accession au grade de Capitaine, de servir le trône pour vingt ans, je le ferais aussitôt. Par les cornes de Cernunnos, Sev, tu m'as tellement manqué ! M'occuper de mon idiot de cousin tout l'été ne m'a que donné plus envie de toi. Il n'a pas la moindre idée de ce que signifie avoir une vraie relation. Ou de sacrifier ce qu'on aime le plus pour le devoir et l'honneur, des années durant.

- Comme tous les garçons de son âge.

- Même toi, Sev ? le taquina Sarai, déposant un baiser sur son nez.

- Je n'ai jamais eu cet âge, Sarai. Oh, en années oui, mais j'avais mûri bien avant cela, merci à mon père et Lucius. L'amour n'a jamais été une chose légère pour moi, même pas à l'époque. C'était spécial, la seule chose pure dans ma vie, et je le chérissais. C'était ce qui m'a sauvé. Et c'est toujours le cas. Il l'attira sur lui et murmura d'une voix rauque : Tu m'as manqué aussi, guerrière. Puis-je te montrer exactement combien ?

La réponse de Sarai fut étouffée dans le baiser qui vola son souffle, mais le langage du cœur n'a pas besoin de mot, et il la comprenait parfaitement.

**A suivre…**

*tire sur le col de sa chemise* wouh ! Je ne sais pas s'il y a des mineurs dans l'assistance mais… bon, je plaisante, ce chapitre présente l'avantage de montrer les deux aspects de la chose : d'un côté, la version « droit de cuissage » d'un adolescent déchaîné – la dix-septième lettre de l'alphabet, donc – de l'autre une relation dans le respect, mais tout sauf platonique, entre deux adultes responsables.

Prochain chapitre : il est long – pas autant que le recordman en la matière, mais il est un peu plus long que celui que vous venez de lire – et, chose dont vous aviez peut-être perdu l'habitude, il se finit en cliffhanger. Mais un vrai cliffhanger, un qui fait bien mal et où on a envie de camper devant le domicile de l'auteur afin de lui extorquer la suite. Vous êtes prévenus.

Date de sortie : l'anniversaire de mon neveu (il a 10 ans), le 14 mai. Vous avez du pot : il est né avec un mois d'avance sur la date prévue.

PS : je n'ai pas eu le moindre commentaire sur mes dessins de Pincée… *snif* vous ne les aimez pas ou quoi ?


	29. Nous allons à la chasse

Note : le mot « amant » déjà présent dans le chapitre précédent et qui va revenir encore, est une traduction imparfaite de l'anglais « lover ». Je sais, je m'étais jurée de ne pas vous embêter avec les trucs de traduction. Mais c'est juste pour vous dire de ne pas vous focaliser sur l'aspect sexuel du mot. Employé ici (comme le sens qu'il avait il y a quelques siècles), il a une signification sentimentale tout aussi forte (oui, je l'ai souligné pour être sûre que vous liriez ce fichu paragraphe).

* * *

**29 – Nous allons à la chasse**

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla à six heures trente, car il savait qu'il devait se lever tôt pour parler en privé à son père de ce qu'il avait vu la veille au soir. Se réveiller aussi tôt ne le gênait pas vraiment, car il avait été habitué par Pétunia à se lever tôt quand il était enfant elle n'avait pas voulu que son neveu subisse trop la main de son mari, et lui avait appris à se réveiller tôt et promptement. Harry avait toujours été le premier levé de son dortoir, sauf à de rares exceptions quand une fille se levait avant lui. C'était une chose qu'il ne perdrait probablement jamais, même ici, où Severus les laissait dormir parfois jusqu'à huit heures trente.

Il laissa donc Draco paisiblement endormi, se glissa hors de son lit, enfila un pantalon, un t-shirt et des tennis. Hedwige et les oisillons dormaient profondément dans le nid Coureur de Vent était parti chasser à l'aube et n'était pas encore revenu, même si Harry savait que rien dans le parc du manoir ne pouvait faire de mal au grand prédateur.

Harry descendit vers la cuisine, se disant qu'il allait y trouver Severus préparant du thé ou du café, ou arrosant ses plantes dans le jardin. Et s'il n'était dans aucun de ces endroits, il était probablement au laboratoire de potions ou dans la bibliothèque. _Ou peut-être qu'il est encore au lit avec Sarai_, chuchota une partie coquine de son esprit, à qui il dit fermement de se taire. Il savait parfaitement bien ce qui avait probablement dû se passer pendant la nuit, mais il s'empêchait de penser à son père de _cette_ manière, c'était vraiment trop embarrassant. Cependant, en même temps, il avait envie que Severus explique la relation qu'il avait avec la guerrière demi-fae, avant que Harry sache à quoi s'en tenir avec elle.

Il venait d'arriver à la cuisine, la trouvant éclairée par les globes Lumos toujours présents, mais vide, et se préparait à aller au jardin quand Pincée apparut. La chatoyante était totalement remise maintenant, et elle pouvait voler et cligner d'un endroit à l'autre à sa guise. Elle planait à présent devant Harry, ses ailes turquoise et violettes reflétant la lumière matinale.

_:Bonjour, Harry. J'espère que tu as bien dormi.:_

- Oui, merci, Pincée. Je n'ai pas eu de cauchemar depuis au moins une semaine. Je pense que je peux considérer ma dette envers toi annulée.

_:Non, Harry. T'aider à combattre tes peurs et sectionner le lien sombre était bien, mais cependant cela ne rembourse pas la dette que je te dois:_ protesta Pincée.

- Mais pourquoi pas ? Je trouve que tu as fait beaucoup, Pincée.

_:Cela n'est pas à toi de décider, enfant. Une dette de vie doit être payée à la satisfaction des deux parties, et je dis qu'elle n'a pas encore été payée. Par conséquent, je vais rester au manoir jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit résolue:_ dit la chatoyante d'une voix ferme.

- Oh. D'accord. Euh, Pincée, est-ce que toi et Sarai vous connaissez ?

_:Oui, en effet. Sarai est membre de la cour Séelie ainsi que garde du corps personnel de la reine. Je suis la messagère de la reine, et je connais la plupart de ses conseillers. Sarai est maintenant un personnage respecté de la cour de la reine Titania, grâce à son statut de Lame.:_

- Elle a dit que les autres fae disent 'Honneur, devoir et Sarai, on ne peut avoir l'un sans l'autre'.

_:Cela est vrai. Sarai a la réputation d'être aussi honorable que cela est possible. Aussi forte et sévère que les lames qu'elle manipule, et aucun membre de la Cour Sombre sain d'esprit n'oserait la défier. Très peu de ses hommes non plus.:_

- Je suis près à le parier. Après ce qu'elle m'a fait hier, ça ne me surprend pas. J'ai encore mal, grogna-t-il, espérant attirer la sympathie du chatoyant.

Mais le chat fae ne semblait pas penser que ce soit quelque chose de notable.

_:Un maître fait travailler ses étudiants dur afin qu'ils puissent progresser. Dame Sarai ne t'a pas traité différemment de la manière dont elle traite ses autres étudiants.:_ Elle demanda ensuite, la voix pleine de curiosité, _:Et que fais-tu debout à cette heure, Harry ?:_

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Je cherche mon père. Je, euh, je veux lui demander à propos de Sarai. Je crois qu'elle est beaucoup plus pour lui que ce qu'il nous a dit.

Pincée agita la queue et dit _:Et en quoi cela te gêne-t-il, jeune Rogue ? Que ton père ait pu prendre une compagne ? Tu sais, ton père reste un homme et même lui se sent seul à force, j'imagine.:_

- Oui, mais… pourquoi maintenant ?

_:Pourquoi PAS maintenant, Harry ? Il a été seul tout l'été, sans compagnie adulte, et même s'il paraît un homme qui peut se satisfaire de sa propre compagnie, je peux t'assurer qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un d'autre comme tout homme ou femme, peut-être même plus. Il a mené une vie dangereuse et solitaire, sans reconnaissance, généralement, ni récompense. Et maintenant il est également responsable de garder Draco et toi en sécurité et de s'occuper de vous. Ne penses-tu pas qu'il a besoin de quelque temps pour lui-même et de quelqu'un qu'il aime avec qui partager ce temps ? Une égale et pas son fils ?:_

Harry cligna des yeux, car la voix de la chatoyante était chargée de reproches. Il fronça les sourcils et protesta :

- C'est mon père, c'est ce qu'il est censé faire. Tu savais à propos d'eux, Pincée ?

_:Un messager sait beaucoup de choses, jeune Rogue, qu'il n'a souvent pas le droit de révéler. Cette chose en particulier n'était pas un de mes secrets, même si je savais que Sarai avait un sorcier mortel pour amant je ne savais pas qui c'était jusqu'à hier, en la voyant avec Severus. Elle aussi a été seule pour la plus grande part de sa vie, et incomprise par la majorité de ceux avec qui elle interagit. Être demi-sang n'est facile dans aucun monde, ni être une guerrière de la qualité de Sarai. Il est peu d'hommes dans aucun monde qui ne se sentirait intimidé par son feu et sa délicatesse, et ne chercherait à la dompter. C'est pour cela qu'elle a choisi d'être seule, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Severus, qui, semble-t-il, l'aime uniquement pour ce qu'elle est. Tous deux ont sacrifié beaucoup dans leur vie, enfant, pourquoi voudrais-tu leur refuser un peu de paix et de bonheur ?:_

- Je ne… commença Harry.

_:Ah bon ? N'y a-t-il pas une petite partie orgueilleuse de toi en train de murmurer 'voilà que je dois partager mon père une fois de plus, je souhaite qu'elle ne soit jamais venue' ? Sois honnête, Harry.: _

L'adolescent se mordilla la lèvre, car même en essayant fort, il ne pouvait nier que Pincée avait vu juste. Une petite partie de son cœur _regrettait_ que Sarai soit une part aussi importante de la vie de Severus, du moins comme ce qu'il avait vu jusqu'ici. Et il devait admettre qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé que Severus puisse être seul et avoir envie d'un autre adulte, ou même qu'il lui manque un ami. Severus était juste… le maître des Potions et un ancien espion, qui avait toujours été seul et n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne à part lui-même. Encore que… peut-être, s'il était tout à fait honnête avec lui-même… il avait eu tort de penser ainsi.

- Très bien, peut-être que j'ai été un peu égoïste, mais je croyais qu'il aimait ma mère, Pincée.

_:Harry, depuis combien de temps Lily est-elle morte ?:_

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir ?

_:Réponds à ma question, s'il te plaît.:_

- Un peu moins de treize ans.

_: Ah. Treize ans. Ne crois-tu pas que c'est une longue période pendant laquelle être seul ? La femme qu'il a aimée est morte depuis plus de dix ans et pendant tout ce temps il n'a eu personne à aimer. En tout cas pas avant de rencontrer Sarai et même alors elle a été son professeur plusieurs années avant de devenir son amante. Je vais te demander de faire une chose difficile mais mûre, Harry, et prendre en compte les sentiments de ton père avant d'aller exiger de lui une explication comme un enfant de six ans. Il a subi beaucoup de stress ces temps-ci et il a besoin de passer du temps avec Sarai, comme elle, pour se détendre. Essaie de comprendre cela.:_

Maintenant Harry avait honte de lui, parce qu'il avait été sur le point de demander à Severus de s'expliquer à propos de Sarai, de lui rendre des comptes pour avoir invité une femme au manoir et ne pas avoir été fidèle au souvenir de Lily. Le jeune sorcier se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Par les sourcils de Merlin, allait-il cesser un jour de conclure des choses trop vite, d'agir sur un coup de tête ? Pincée avait raison, il avait été égoïste et n'avait pas du tout tenu compte du point de vue de Severus.

- Tu as raison. J'ai été idiot et égoïste.

_:Non, pas idiot, mais égocentrique et irréfléchi, oui. Une erreur commune aux garçons de ton âge:_ dit doucement Pincée.

- Tu vas faire un sermon à Draco aussi quand il descendra ? demanda Harry avec une pointe d'insolence.

_:S'il semble en avoir besoin, oui. Pardonne-moi si je parle franc, mais je me suis attachée à vous Prince pendant mon séjour ici, et je regretterais de vous voir vous quereller pour une chose aussi ridicule – une relation existant depuis des années, qui rend ton père heureux et qui pourrait te rendre heureux aussi. Sarai aime les enfants et elle ferait un excellent mentor ainsi qu'une mère, si elle accepte un jour le mariage.:_

- Pourquoi ne se sont-ils pas mariés, Pincée ?

_:Ah, c'est là une chose que tu devras demander à ton père, car je ne connais pas les faits, seulement les rumeurs.:_ Le chatoyant remua ses moustaches. _:En parlant de faits, il arrive, je vais vous laisser à votre discussion.:_

Pincée partit en clignant, allant prendre le soleil dans le jardin, alors que Severus rentrait de son arrosage et manquait percuter Harry. Le maître des Potions, surpris, tendit la main pour saisir l'épaule de son fils.

- Harry ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? As-tu eu un autre cauchemar ? Il savait parfaitement que Harry aurait dû dormir à cette heure, car il n'avait été prévu aucune tâche au lever du jour.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, le rassura Harry en hâte. Juste… je peux te parler de quelque chose, Papa ?

- Bien sûr. Est-une chose qui ne demande que quelques minutes, ou plus long ?

- Euh… plus long, admit Harry, rougissant.

- Je vois. Le maître des Potions nota son embarras et eut le sentiment de deviner le sujet de la discussion.

- Je vais préparer du thé et nous pouvons aller dans le salon, ce sera plus approprié pour une longue discussion.

Il agita sa baguette, lançant un sort pour préparer le thé et le faire venir vers eux quand il serait prêt. Il mena ensuite la voie vers le salon et s'assit sur le sofa.

Harry le suivit, s'asseyant à moins de deux pieds de lui, regardant le sol et ses chaussures un moment avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

- Euh… je me demandais juste… si toi et Sarai êtes… ensemble ? balbutia-t-il, se sentant devenir écarlate. Parce que la nuit dernière… j'essayais pas de t'espionner ou rien, Papa-

- Quoi que ce soit, corrigea Severus par automatisme.

- J'étais – quoi ?

- Quoi que ce soit. Tu n'essayais pas de m'espionner ou quoi que ce soit, pas rien, développa Severus. Vous, adolescents, massacrez le langage et je ne peux le supporter.

- Oh. Désolé. Euh… j'en étais où ?

- Tu me parlais de la nuit dernière, l'aiguilla son père.

- C'est ça. Alors, j'essayais pas de t'espionner ou _quoi que ce soit_, Papa, mais je sortais des toilettes et je vous ai vus toi et Sarai… ensemble… près de ta chambre… et je voulais juste savoir si tu, euh, étais avec elle ? acheva enfin Harry. Il jeta un regard rapide vers son géniteur, voulant voir si Severus était en colère contre son audace ou pas.

Mais le professeur de semblait pas irrité par la question personnelle de son fils. Au lieu de ça, il avait l'air… un peu amusé et pas surpris.

- J'aurais dû le voir venir. Il est impossible de garder des secrets longtemps dans ce manoir, pas que notre relation ait jamais été un secret, en tout cas pour les fae. Toute la cour Séelie est au courant, soliloqua Severus. Il regarda ensuite Harry. Pour répondre à ta question, fils trop curieux, oui, Sarai et moi sommes ensemble, comme tu le dis. Depuis plusieurs années. Où est ton frère ? demanda-t-il soudain.

- Il dort.

- Bien sûr. Si je dois parler de cela avec toi, Harry, je préférerais que Draco soit là, afin de ne pas avoir à me répéter. Va le réveiller.

- Maintenant ?

- Oui, maintenant. Vas-y.

- Il ne va pas aimer, soupira Harry, se levant pour faire comme il lui était ordonné.

Dix minutes plus tard, il revint au salon, suivi par un Draco plutôt maussade, se frottant les yeux et bâillant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez avec l'aube, ici, par l'orteil de Merlin ? Pourquoi on ne peut jamais avoir une discussion à une heure normale, genre six heures du soir ?

- Cesse de geindre et écoute, Draco, ordonna Severus d'un ton ferme. Tu pourras rattraper ton précieux sommeil plus tard.

Draco le regarda d'un air râleur, mais ne dit rien et s'assit de l'autre côté de son gardien.

- C'est bon, j'écoute.

- Magnifique, répliqua Severus avec juste une petite touche de son ancien sarcasme. Très bien. La raison pour laquelle je t'ai fait venir, Draco, est que Harry a remarqué quelque chose hier soir que je dois expliciter.

- Il vous a vus Sarai et toi en train de vous peloter dans le couloir, je n'ai pas besoin de détails, Oncle Sev, dit Draco en hâte. Je sais ce qui vient après, je n'ai plus cinq ans. Lui aussi rosissait.

- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'ils étaient en train de se peloter ! protesta Harry.

- Tu as dit qu'il semblait sur le point de l'embrasser, ça vaut bien le pelotage ici, argumenta Draco.

- Assez. Ce qui peut se passer entre Sarai et moi ne vous regarde pas. La seule raison pour laquelle je parle de cela avec vous est que Sarai et moi refusons de nous conduire comme des adolescents à nous dissimuler et tenter de cacher que nous sommes, ainsi que Harry l'a formulé, « ensemble », les interrompit Severus. Sarai et moi nous… voyons depuis un certain nombre d'années. Sept, je crois, même si nous avions une relation de mentor/élève avant cela. Je la connais depuis douze ans, depuis que mon grand-père, Micah Prince, est mort et que je suis devenu le véritable héritier du manoir. A l'origine, il l'a engagée pour m'enseigner le _kin-sa-dor_, car sa réputation de maître était irréprochable et elle était, comme moi, sang mêlé. Je suppose qu'il a pensé que nous aurions beaucoup en commun, dit Severus d'un ton ironique.

- Ce fut le cas, cependant pas de la manière dont il s'était attendu. Peu après que nous ayons fait connaissance, mon grand-père est mort, et j'ai hérité du manoir et de toute la fortune Prince, que je ne pouvais pas utiliser sans faire tomber ma couverture d'espion. Mais la manoir me fournissait une base que je pouvais utiliser quand mes devoirs d'espion devenaient trop harassants et que j'avais besoin de repos. Au début, Sarai était mon mentor, elle m'enseignait le _kin-sa-dor_ et un peu de la magie fae. Ensuite, cependant, j'ai commencé à lui faire confiance, et lui ai révélé ma véritable occupation d'espion, et elle m'a aidé d'avantage avec des artifices et des glamours que mon grand-père ignorait. Ses enseignements m'ont permis de tromper Voldemort et les Mangemort pendant des années. Nous nous voyions pendant l'été, quand je n'avais pas à enseigner et qu'elle pouvait prendre quelque absence de son travail de garde du corps.

- Alors que les années passaient, nous sommes devenus plus proches, et notre amitié a changé pour quelque chose de plus… de bien plus significatif. Nous nous ressemblons beaucoup, elle est moi. Nous sommes tous les deux ni chair ni poisson, elle est à moitié humaine et je suis à moitié moldu, et nous étions tous deux dans des professions qui nous demandaient de risquer nos vies presque chaque jour. De telles choses réclament d'être seul et autonome, mais signifient aussi être vu comme inapprochable et dur la plupart du temps, pas du type à se confier ou se faire des amis facilement. Sarai est la seule à avoir vu derrière le masque que je portais en tant qu'espion et Mangemort, car elle en portait un similaire, et elle comprenait ce que le devoir et la nécessité avaient fait de moi.

Severus s'éclaircit la gorge, saisit la tasse de thé posée sur la table basse devant lui et en but une gorgée. Il continua ensuite :

- Elle a vu ce que les autres rataient, en grande partie car elle portait elle aussi un masque, le masque de la guerrière, toujours assurée et sous contrôle, n'ayant besoin de rien d'autre que de sa lame et de son art pour défendre sa famille. Elle vous a dit comment ses hommes la voient comme « travail, honneur et Sarai ». Elle est devenue ainsi pour que sa Reine et sa famille la prennent au sérieux et lui permettent de devenir une Lame, ce qui n'est pas une occupation normale pour la fille d'un seigneur fae. Il y a des guerrières parmi les fae, mais d'ordinaire pas issues de la noblesse. Elle a donc dû leur prouver qu'elle était prête à travailler dur et être meilleure que la moitié des autres guerriers de la cour de la Reine. Ce qu'elle a fait, mais ce chemin est dur et solitaire, et ne lui a laissé que peu de chances de trouver un homme qui l'accepterait comme elle était. Elle m'a dit un jour que peu d'hommes, humains ou fae, peuvent aimer une femme capable de les battre au combat. Elle était une menace pour leur fierté et était donc mieux seule.

- Mais toi si, murmura Harry.

- Oui, parce que j'ai appris il y a longtemps à ne jamais laisser l'orgueil me barrer la route. Un espion n'a pas d'orgueil, ou il ne serait jamais capable de faire ce qu'il fait, de vivre un mensonge. Quand je mettais le masque, je n'étais plus Severus Rogue, héritier du manoir Prince, mais Severus Rogue, espion et Mangemort. Je devenais une personne totalement différente alors, et l'orgueil devenait une chose secondaire. Elle le comprenait, et l'acceptait, et je l'acceptais aussi, et nous sommes devenus amants autant qu'amis.

- Oncle Sev, pourquoi vous n'avez jamais… vous êtes mariés ?

- Pour plusieurs raisons, Draco. Mon travail d'espion, d'abord, ainsi que le sien en tant que Lame de la Reine. Aucune de ces occupations ne permet de commencer une vie avec un partenaire, ni la fondation d'une famille. Nous avons donc décidé, il y a longtemps, de rester éloignés jusqu'à ce que cette partie de notre vie soit finie. Pendant l'été, nous sommes aussi proches qu'il nous est possible, comme cela l'était jusqu'à présent, maintenant que mon travail d'agent est terminé.

- Donc tu vas l'épouser bientôt ? demanda Harry.

- Non, car son devoir envers Titania n'est pas encore terminé, elle a encore deux années à accomplir. Mais après… alors oui, je voudrais l'épouser, supposé que, bien sûr, la guerre avec Voldemort soit terminée. As-tu des objections à cela, Harry ? Ou toi, Draco ? J'espérais pour vous pourriez apprécier Sarai et l'accepter un jour comme membre de la famille.

- Je l'aime bien, Papa. C'est juste, euh… bizarre de vous imaginer tous les deux… il se tut, rougissant à nouveau.

- Peut-être que ça deviendra moins « bizarre » quand le temps aura passé et que tu la connaîtras mieux. Draco ?

- Je l'aime bien aussi. Et je suppose que ça ne me dérangerait pas qu'elle soit, euh, ta femme.

- Bien. Parce qu'un désaccord entre vous deux et Sarai est bien la dernière chose dont j'ai envie. Vous êtes tous les deux assez grands pour comprendre ce qu'elle signifie pour moi et pour savoir que mon amour pour elle ne signifie pas que je vais vous négliger ou moins vous aimer. Elle vous aime aussi, et souhaite devenir pour vous une amie et un professeur si vous l'y autorisez, et peut-être une sorte de mère, un jour. Êtes-vous prêts à essayer de vous entendre avec elle comme des adolescents responsables, ou dois-je jouer les médiateurs et vous traiter comme des enfants de quatre ans ?

Draco et Harry pâlirent à cela et assurèrent à Severus que non, ils étaient d'accord pour devenir amis avec la guerrière demi-fae comme elle le souhaitait. Severus sembla se détendre un peu après cela, et ils restèrent assis en silence un moment, réfléchissant à la nouvelle situation.

Jusqu'à ce que Pincée apparaisse dans la pièce et demande ce qu'il y avait pour le petit déjeuner, provoquant une discussion sur qui devait le préparer et ce qu'ils allaient manger.

* * *

Les garçons découvrirent vite qu'avoir Sarai au manoir signifiait que Severus était bien plus détendu et leur accordait plus de repos dans leurs corvées, comme ne plus avoir à faire la lessive à la main cette semaine.

- Grâces à Merlin ! s'exclama Draco ravi en apprenant cette permission. Bon sang, j'aurais aimé que Sarai soit arrivée trois semaines plus tôt. Peut-être que si on la paie elle restera une semaine de plus ? suggéra-t-il à Harry.

Mais quand ils demandèrent à la guerrière si elle pouvait rester plus longtemps, elle leur dit à regret qu'elle ne pouvait quitter son travail qu'une semaine.

- La Reine part pour un voyage à travers son royaume afin de rencontrer ses sujets mardi prochain, donc je dois m'en retourner au Palais de Cristal au plus tard lundi soir. Je suis le Capitaine actuel et je dois la protéger.

- Euh, bon, peut-être que tu pourrais persuader Papa de nous… hum… continuer à faire nos corvées avec la magie ? supplia Harry au culot.

Sarai le regarda d'un air sévère.

- Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce qui te permet de croire que j'ai une sorte d'influence envers ton père et ses ordres concernant ses fils ?

- Parce que c'est vrai, et il t'écoutera plus facilement que nous. S'il te plait, Sarai ? La punition dure depuis deux mois déjà, fit Draco avec tout son charme.

La guerrière eut une expression pensive.

- Et il m'a dit pourquoi. C'était une punition méritée, jeunes gens, ni plus ni moins que ce que j'aurais donné à mes apprentis. Cependant… je vais réfléchir à votre demande. Elle ajouta devant leurs regards implorants : Mais… je ne vous promets rien.

- Merci, Sarai ! dit Harry.

La guerrière gloussa.

- Pour quoi ? Je n'ai encore rien fait.

- Mais Oncle Sev va t'écouter. Tu étais son professeur, il te respecte, fit remarquer Draco.

C'est vrai, même si nous n'avons plus été professeur et élève depuis des années, et qu'il m'est maintenant égal en bien des domaines. Mais je vais lui suggérer de vous laisser un peu plus de liberté et voir ce qui advient.

Le lendemain matin, quand les garçons regardèrent l'emploi du temps sur le mur, il y avait une note en grosses lettres bleues. **LA LESSIVE POURRA ÊTRE FAITE PAR MAGIE POUR LE RESTE DE L'ÉTÉ.**

Draco laissa échapper un cri de joie.

- Bon sang, Harry ! Elle a réussi !

Harry sourit.

- Ça a dû être une sacrée conversation, murmura-t-il, et Draco rit.

- Ne sous-estime jamais le pouvoir d'une femme, Harry.

Ils remarquèrent aussi que Sarai faisait apparaître un aspect plus heureux du maître des Potions, il souriait et riait d'avantage, et ne passait plus toute la journée dans son laboratoire mais passait beaucoup de temps avec elle ou ses fils. Ils faisaient du _kin-sa-dor_, se promenaient dans le parc, pêchaient, et ramassaient toutes sortes de plantes. Le soir, après le dîner, ils disputaient des parties de Dragons Wild et lisaient, ou alors Sarai leur racontait des histoires amusantes et des légendes fae qu'elle gardait en mémoire.

Ses capacités de mémorisation impressionnaient Draco, qui disait qu'elle avait aussi bonne mémoire que Severus ou Hermione, et Sarai avait répondu :

- Ma tutrice, Lara Darvalin, insistait pour que je mémorise les légendes et les histoires qu'elle me racontait, elle disait que les écrire était les détruire, car un morceau de parchemin ne peut capturer les nuances ou le ton de la voix. En fait, il y a des siècles de cela, les bardes avaient interdiction d'écrire leurs chansons ou leurs contes, mais devaient les retenir par cœur, et la plupart se sont entraînés à retenir tout ce qu'ils entendaient, faisait d'eux les messagers idéaux pour les rois et les historiens.

- Mais tu _sais_ écrire, non ? se moqua le garçon, recevant une tape pour son insolence.

- Petit insolent ! Penses-tu que parce que je manie une lame, je ne peux pas écrire ? Je parie que j'écris plus joliment que toi, M. Malefoy.

Draco sembla sceptique, il avait appris très tôt à manier une plume, selon les ordres de Narcissa. En résultat, il avait l'une des meilleures mains de l'école. Même Hermione n'écrivait pas mieux que lui.

- Pourquoi ne ferions-nous pas un petit concours, hmm ?

- Qu'es-tu prêt à parier, apprenti sorcier ?

- Attention, Draco. Si tu paries contre elle, tu as intérêt à tenir à la lettre tout engagement que tu feras, l'avertit Severus. Interdit de te défiler.

Draco regarda son parrain d'un air peiné.

- Je sais garder ma parole, monsieur. Je suis un Serpentard. Je tiens toutes les promesses que je fais. Il se tourna vers la sorcière. Nous allons écrire chacun un paragraphe, et Oncle Sev pourra être le juge. Le perdant devra une faveur au gagnant, à la discrétion du gagnant, dans la limite du raisonnable.

- Ça me semble juste. Très bien, commençons, dit Sarai, faisant venir plumes, encre et parchemins du bureau de Severus. Qu'écrivons-nous ?

Draco haussa les épaules.

- Peu importe. Mais ça doit au moins être un paragraphe de cinq phrases.

Ils allèrent tous les deux à la table de la cuisine pour écrire leurs textes. Il leur fallut une quinzaine de minutes avant de rendre leurs papiers à Severus. Harry regarda par-dessus l'épaule de son père pendant que Severus jugeait. Pour lui, les deux écritures étaient égales, beaucoup mieux que ce qu'il aurait pu faire, même après les leçons de Severus.

Severus délibéra un moment, plissant les lèvres et étudiant les parchemins sous tous les angles, avant de déclarer Sarai gagnante par deux mots, car la plume de Draco avait un peu bavé sur les derniers mots.

Le Serpentard accepta gracieusement sa défaite, car il avait appris à perdre depuis la partie de Dragons Wild, et reconnut que son parrain avait raison, il avait un peu bâclé les deux derniers mots.

- Alors, que vous dois-je, capitaine ?

- Une lettre, M. Malefoy, répondit-elle aussitôt. Je vais te dicter une lettre, c'est le renouvellement de mon contrat avec la reine Titania, et je voudrais que tu l'écrives pour moi, car ton écriture est excellente et je suis plus que lassée d'écrire la même chose année après année.

- Quoi ? Tu veux que j'écrive une lettre à la reine des fae ? s'exclama Draco. Par la baguette de Merlin !

- Je ne te le demanderais pas à moins de savoir que tu feras un bon travail, dit Sarai d'une voix douce. Titania sera satisfaite du moment qu'elle peut lire ce qui est écrit et qu'il y a ma signature.

- Quand devons-nous le faire ?

- Maintenant est un bon moment, dit la garde du corps. Elle me réclame la lettre depuis trois semaines.

Ils allèrent tous les deux dans le bureau de Severus pour travailler, laissant Harry et Severus libres de faire ce qu'ils voulaient.

Cependant, même s'il pouvaient demander à Sarai d'influencer sur leur père pour quelques choses, elle refusait d'interférer si les garçons faisaient des bêtises, car son autorité faisait loi.

- C'est votre père, c'est donc sa responsabilité de vous punir. Si je l'épouse un jour, je pourrai le faire, mais pour l'instant c'est à lui que vous devez répondre, à moins que ce soit pour le _kin-sa-dor_.

Draco grogna, car il venait de recevoir des corvées supplémentaires pour avoir rouspété au sujet de son réveil matinal lorsque Severus l'avait fait venir, et il avait espéré que Sarai pourrait obtenir une réduction de peine. Mais pas de chance.

Avant qu'ils s'en rendent compte, la semaine était presque terminée, et ce fut alors que Sarai reçut une invitation de son cousin, le prince Balin, à le joindre lors d'une partie de chasse. L'invitation avait été délivrée par chatoyant, un bel animal roux nommé Lueur, à la fourrure orange doré, des ailes telles un papillon monarque et des yeux vert émeraude.

_:Le Prince Balin demande de vous dire, Capitaine Valinek, que vous pouvez amener votre amant sorcier mortel ou tout autre invité que vous souhaitez, plus on est de fous plus on rit.:_

Sarai haussa simplement un sourcil.

- Sa Majesté est très généreuse, pour une fois. A-t-il dit quel gibier nous poursuivrions ?

_:Je crois qu'il souhaite chasser une meute de chimères, Capitaine. Pas la plus facile des proies, mais pas trop ardue non plus. Et bien sûr, après la chasse, vient le banquet et la fête.:_

- Naturellement. Balin n'oublierait jamais le banquet et la fête, dit Sarai d'un ton acerbe. Je suis surprise qu'il n'organise pas cela en premier, même si, si c'était le cas, la moitié de la troupe serait trop ivre pour se tenir à cheval, sans parler de tuer une chimère. Je dois en parler à mon amant sorcier mortel, comme il le dit, et je te dirai ce que nous avons décidé.

_:Dois-je rester et attendre votre réponse ?:_

- Tu peux, je vais lui demander tout de suite, répondit Sarai, entrant dans le manoir pour trouver Severus, qui finissait de préparer un philtre de Décongestion dans son laboratoire.

- Ton prince veut que tu l'accompagnes à une chasse et m'a invité à me joindre à toi ? répéta-t-il sidéré, car cela n'était jamais arrivé dans toutes les années où il avait connu Sarai.

- Oui, je pense que Balin se sent coupable de m'avoir fait vire un enfer pendant l'été et que c'est son moyen de se rattraper. Voudrais-tu venir avec les garçons ? Je t'assure qu'il ne leur arrivera aucun mal, ils n'auront pas à affronter une chimère, seuls les chasseurs expérimentés ont le droit de s'approcher des proies. Mais c'est amusant à suivre, c'est une expérience et je pense que les garçons pourraient faire une pause du manoir ? Qu'en dis-tu ?

Severus réfléchit.

- Où se tiendra cette chasse ?

- Dans le royaume Séelie, bien sûr. Probablement dans le Bois Profond même, car c'est là que résident les meutes de chimères. Il y a eu des rapports d'individus attaquants certains de nos campements, ce qui est sans doute la raison selon laquelle Balin a choisi de les chasser. Nous ne chassons à l'ordinaire que pour la nourriture ou nous débarrasser d'un dangereux prédateur. Et cette chasse est exactement la chose pour faire retentir encore plus sa réputation de prince sans peur.

- Sera-ce monté ou à pied ?

- Monté, il est impossible de poursuivre les chimères à pied, elles sont trop rapides et peuvent voler sur de courtes distances. Toute la cour montera des montures elfiques, tu sais combien ils sont protecteurs envers leur cavalier, Sev. Les garçons n'auraient pas à participer, juste à faire partie de la troupe. Il y a beaucoup dans la cour de Balin qui ne chassent pas véritablement, mais sont là pour l'aspect social.

- Et toi, chasseras-tu ?

- Peut-être, si mon prince décide de risquer sa vie plus que d'habitude.

- Et ne vont-ils pas s'opposer à la présence de trois sorciers mortels ?

- Non. Ils connaissent bien mon habitude de me faire des amis différents et en tant qu'invité, personne n'oserait t'insulter, Severus, ou il devrait m'en répondre. Elle sourit d'un air féroce. Et les amis et courtisans de Balin sont peut-être jeunes, mais pas stupides. Ils me connaissent trop bien pour savoir qu'ils recevraient une raclée dans un duel d'honneur contre moi, et que je n'hésiterais pas à en lancer un s'ils commettaient une offense. De plus, tu n'es pas le premier humain à avoir participé à une chasse ce siècle dernier. La cour de Titania est plus amicale envers les mortels que celle d'Obéron a jamais été.

- Combien prendront part à la chasse ?

- En dehors des vrais chasseurs ? Trente ou quarante, je pense. Les proches de Balin et leur famille, ainsi que quelques courtisans d'échelon plus bas voulant gagner une place dans sa cour. Mon cousin est brave, c'est un honneur de chasser avec lui.

- Très bien. Je suppose que ça ne peut pas faire de mal aux garçons de faire mieux connaissance avec leurs cousins fae. Quand a lieu cette chasse ?

- Demain à l'aube. Nous nous rencontrons généralement à la lisière du Bois, juste à l'extérieur du domaine du palais. Je sais comment conjurer un portail pour nous y emmener, Sev, tout ce que tu as à faire est d'ouvrir le Brouillard pour me permettre d'agir.

Severus hocha la tête.

- Faisons la surprise aux garçons après le dîner, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, dit Sarai, l'embrassant. Je vais aller dire à Lueur que nous acceptons l'invitation de Balin.

Elle partit trouver le chatoyant qui discutait avec sa comparse dans le jardin, et Lueur cligna en retour vers le palais pour dire au prince Balian qu'il allait avoir quatre invités de plus dans sa partie de chasse.

Le lendemain matin, un grand désordre organisé prit possession du manoir alors que tout le monde essayait de prendre une douche et de s'habiller pour la chasse avant sept heures du matin. Severus avait préparé les vêtements que Harry et Draco porteraient la veille au soir, ayant reçu de Sarai deux jeux de tunique et guêtres et les ayant mis à leur taille. Il avait aussi transformé leurs chaussures en bottes légères et les autorisa à utiliser leurs capes d'école. Les guêtres étaient d'un cuir souple et fin, mais Severus leur conseilla fortement de porter des caleçons longs dessous.

- Pourquoi, Papa ? demanda Harry, qui n'avait jamais monté qu'un hippogriffe pendant cinq minutes.

- Parce que ça protégera vos cuisses et vos fesses des frottements, répondit leur père d'un ton calme. Tu auras probablement des crampes un peu partout après la chasse, comme c'est la première fois que tu montes à cheval, et nous serons à cheval plusieurs heures mais la peau frottée à vif est plus sérieuse que des crampes.

- Fais ce qu'il dit, Harry, l'avertit Draco. Ou te le regretteras plus tard, quand tu auras des ampoules sur les fesses.

- Comment tu le sais ? Je croyais que tu n'avais jamais monté que ton balai.

- Ha ! C'est dire ce que tu sais. Père voulait que j'aie une éducation complète, donc il m'a appris à monter quand j'avais sept ans, même ça fait quelques années que je n'ai pas été à cheval.

- Tu penses que tu te rappelles encore ?

- Ouais, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on oublie, et je montais beaucoup avant d'aller à l'école, Père aimait bien montrer comment j'étais bon à cheval. Draco fit la moue.

Harry regarda son père.

- Tu sais monter aussi ?

Severus hocha la tête.

- Oui, Sarai m'a appris. Mais tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter de ne pas savoir monter, Harry, car nous serons sur des cheveux elfiques, et ils s'assureront que tu ne tombes pas.

- Comment ? Vous allez me coller à la selle ?

- Non, le cheval sur lequel tu seras possède sa propre magie afin de s'assurer que son cavalier reste sur son dos, à moins qu'il ne souhaite descendre ou ne soit déséquilibré par une force extérieure, comme quelqu'un le poussant de la selle. Donc même un novice comme toi, jeune homme, sera capable de monter comme s'il était né à cheval.

Harry fut soulagé d'entendre cela, il avait eu peur d'être le seul de la troupe incapable de monter et d'avoir l'air d'un parfait abruti.

- Oh. D'accord.

- Mais porte ces caleçons, Harry. Parce que comme l'a dit Draco, les brûlures de selle sont très désagréables, l'avertit Severus avant de se retirer pour la nuit.

Donc, suivant les instructions de son père et de son frère, Harry avait mis les caleçons sous les guêtres en s'habillant après sa douche. Les guêtres étaient en cuir noisette et la tunique, au dessus des genoux avec des fentes sur les côtés, était d'un brun tirant sur le vert afin de se fondre dans le paysage, avec une chemise noisette également. Par-dessus, Harry portait sa cape de l'école, noire avec le blason Gryffondor.

La tenue de Draco était identique à celle de Harry, à la différence du blason Serpentard sur sa cape et du fermoir décoratif en forme de tête de serpent. Les garçons portaient aussi des ceintures avec leur baguette et une poche contenant des fruits secs, du pain et une gourde d'eau qui se remplissait une fois vidée.

Sarai avait voulu leur donner aussi des dagues, mais Severus l'avait catégoriquement interdit, disant que c'était pareil que de donner une arme à feu à des enfants de maternelle et espérer qu'ils ne se tireraient pas dessus.

- Il est hors de question que je les autorise à porter une arme, ils trouveraient le moyen de se poignarder l'un l'autre ou eux-mêmes, dit-il d'un ton ferme, ignorant les suppliques des garçons.

Il portait une tenue similaire à celles des garçons, avec à la ceinture un petit kit de potions et une trousse de soins d'urgence.

Ils furent enfin prêts, et suivirent Severus jusqu'aux limites du parc ils le regardèrent ouvrir le Brouillard, puis Sarai incanta dans sa langue et un portail scintillant apparut en l'air. Sarai pouvait venir au manoir depuis le royaume fae à sa guise, car Severus avait réussi à convaincre le brouillard de la laisser passer, mais il n'avait pas encore réussi à le faire coopérer dans l'autre sens, et devait l'ouvrir pour leur permettre de quitter le manoir.

- Voici une porte au lieu de rendez-vous, expliqua Sarai. Traversez-la comme une porte ordinaire et vous entrerez dans le royaume fae.

Severus passa le premier, afin que les garçons soient accueillis par quelqu'un de familier de l'autre côté. Il attendit ensuite que Harry et Draco passent à travers le portail bleuté. Sarai vint la dernière comme Portière il lui incombait de fermer le portail qu'elle avait utilisé.

Rassemblés devant eux se trouvaient trente à trente-cinq seigneurs et dames fae, certains déjà à cheval, d'autres à pied. Certains portraient des tenues similaires aux leurs, d'autres des robes fantastiquement élaborées de toutes couleurs et matières, ou des tuniques et des guêtres ressemblant à des plumes ou des écailles de toutes les couleurs imaginables. Certains portaient des épées fines, ou des lances, d'autres des arcs et certains rien du tout. Il y avait apparemment un mélange d'hommes et de femmes, et tous avaient l'air jeune, pas plus de vingt-cinq ans, même si tous avaient au moins cent ans.

Harry cligna des yeux, essayant de s'habituer à la débauche de couleurs, aux douces voix musicales, et aux regards curieux de grands yeux bridés bleus, ambre ou verts.

Il ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'ils disaient, ils employaient tous la langue chantante des fae Sarai leur lança un sort de traduction et il put entendre les murmures et les commentaires.

- Regarde, Dalrynna ! Un enfant humain. Cela fait longtemps que nous en avons vu un.

- Oh ! Sont-ils toujours aussi maigres ? renifla une femme aux cheveux violet, habillée d'indigo et d'argent. Cette pauvre chose semble prêt à tomber au premier coup de vent.

- Oui, mais il est assez mignon. On dirait un chien des brumes égaré, gloussa la première avant de sourire à Harry.

Pas très sûr de vouloir être comparé à un chien des brumes, quoi que ce fût, Harry sourit timidement.

La plupart des fae étaient plus grands que lui, à peu près la taille de son père, longs et minces, avec des cheveux coiffés et colorés de toutes sortes, car certains des jeunes fae les plus racés teintaient leurs cheveux de différentes couleurs, bouton d'or, cerise ou bleu fumé.

Draco aussi reçut sa bonne part de regards et de commentaires à son apparition, même s'il le rendit bien, arborant le masque Malefoy hautain, et plusieurs jeunes hommes inclinèrent la tête avec respect, murmurant :

- Celui-ci est de rang noble. Je croyais qu'ils en étaient venus à bout là-bas.

Mais la rumeur atteignit sa puissance maximale quand Sarai passa le portail et prit le bras de Severus, l'emmenant avec les garçons pour les présenter à son cousin, le prince Balin.

- Qui l'aurait cru, la vieille Honneur et Devoir s'est dégottée un mortel de bonne figure, maugréa une jeune fille aux robes couleurs paon, les cheveux jusqu'au sol. Savoir ce qu'elle lui a offert ?

- Chut, Lisha ! siffla une autre femme, elle en ambre et bleu. Tu veux qu'elle t'entende ? Elle pourrait te désarmer avec le petit doigt, cervelle de kelpie !

- Hmpf ! Je me demandais simplement ce que l'épée qu'elle a sous sa tunique peut bien faire pour attirer un homme comme ça.

- C'est un mortel, il est probablement attiré par tout ce qui porte une jupe. Enfin c'est ce que j'ai entendu.

- Oui, j'ai entendu que les mâles mortels sont insatiables, ricana une autre.

- Vraiment ? Je devrais peut-être m'en trouver un.

Severus et Sarai ignorèrent les voix autour d'eux, traversant la foule des courtisans jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait le prince, discutant avec le chef des chasseurs, un grand fae aux longs cheveux argentés et aux yeux violet profond. Vêtu tout de noir, il tenait en laisse plusieurs grands chiens blancs, une sorte de croisement entre lévrier et braque.

- Ce sont des chiens des brumes, expliqua Sarai alors qu'ils s'approchaient. Ils traquent par la vue et l'odeur, et sont essentiels pour trouver des chimères. Ils sont intelligents et ne lèvent jamais une proie qu'ils ne peuvent pas maîtriser, ou du moins que les chasseurs ne peuvent pas maîtriser.

Harry examina les chiens de plus près, remarquant leurs yeux verts, les queues se balançant légèrement et les expressions douces. Il se dit qu'il y avait pire à quoi être comparé et tendit la main pour caresser un des chiens, qui le renifla prudemment et lécha sa main.

- Curieux, dit une voix calme, et Harry leva les yeux vers les prunelles violettes du chef de chasse. Aurora apprécie peu les inconnus et elle n'avait jamais rencontré un enfant humain.

- Oh. Euh.. les animaux m'aiment bien, dit Harry mal à l'aise. Il tendit la main et dit :

- Bonjour. Je suis Harry Rogue, heureux de vous rencontrer, monsieur.

- Bienvenue à Sylvaria. Je suis le chasseur Cormac. Tu es un invité du capitaine Valinek, n'est-ce pas ?

Le fae prit la main de Harry et la serra brièvement.

- Oui, monsieur. Il caressa à nouveau la tête de la chienne qui lécha à nouveau sa main avant de s'écarter.

- Tu as l'allure de la lignée Prince, dit Cormac.

- Mon père, Severus Rogue, est l'héritier du manoir Prince.

- Ah. Ça explique beaucoup. Bonne chasse, seigneur Rogue. Le chasseur s'inclina légèrement et se retira, emmenant les chiens avec lui.

Harry sentit alors la main de son père sur son épaule, le poussant légèrement vers le prince Balin, et murmurant dans son oreille :

- Incline-toi comme Draco a fait, n'offre pas ta main. Il est de sang royal.

Harry hocha la tête, souriant nerveusement.

- Voici mon autre fils, Harry Rogue, dit fièrement Severus à Balin.

Le prince, grand avec une chevelure dorée et des yeux d'ambre roux, lança à Harry un sourire ravi. Il portait une tenue en cuir bleu roi et doré et une légère couronne dorée sur ses cheveux clairs.

- Heureux de te connaître, Sorcier Harry Rogue. Bienvenue dans mon royaume, j'espère que ton séjour te plaira.

Harry s'inclina, comme Draco, et dit :

- Merci, Votre Majesté.

- Balin. Le prince repoussa le titre d'un revers de la main. Je ne suis Ton Altesse que dans la chambre du trône ou le palais. Ici, je suis simplement Balin Fière-Etoile. N'est-ce pas, Sarai ?

- C'est exact, monseigneur.

- Ah, toujours aussi solennelle, chère cousine, gloussa Balin. Essaie de te détendre un peu, veux-tu ? Tu n'es pas en service, rappelle-toi.

- Je me rappelle, monseigneur, répondit Sarai. Mais je veille néanmoins à votre sécurité.

- Ah, je te reconnais bien, Capitaine. Honneur, devoir et Sarai. Même si peut-être pourrais-tu te permettre de te comporter comme une femme normale à la fête, pour une fois, puisque ton amant est là ? Il lança à Sarai un sourire vicelard. Alors nous verrons si tu sais faire danser autre chose que des épées.

Severus se crispa, n'appréciant aucunement les allusions du prince, mais se retint de tout commentaire. Balin se tourna de nouveau vers Harry et Draco.

- J'espère que vous apprécierez cette excursion, ainsi que la fête après. La plupart des humains aiment nos fêtes, en particulier notre boisson, la rosée d'été.

- Ils sont trop jeunes pour boire, Votre Majesté, s'interposa Severus avec fermeté.

- Ah. Pas encore majeurs, je vois. Il lança aux garçons un regard indulgent. Grand dommage, car la rosée d'été est le nectar le plus doux. Aucune importance, nous avons aussi du punch de merlinna. Je vous prie, allez parler avec les chevaux et voyez qui accepte de vous porter. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois parler à Lady Branchala. Sur ce, il se retira, traversant la foule vers une petite femme en baudrier doré.

- Venez, les chevaux sont par là. Sarai leur désigna un endroit du pré le plus éloigné de la foule des courtisans.

Plusieurs chevaux y étaient en train de brouter. Draco, qui avait déjà vu un certain nombre de beaux chevaux, resta bouche bée devant la beauté et la grâce de ces animaux, aux allures plus rapides qu'un pur-sang, avec l'élégance et l'endurance des meilleurs Arabes. Ils étaient de couleur blanche, alezan, palomino, noir, argent ou or, et tous arboraient de longs crins soyeux.

- Et maintenant ? demanda Draco, ne voyant ni bride ni selle sur aucun des chevaux.

- Maintenant nous attendons d'être choisis, répondit Sarai.

En quelques secondes, un grand étalon roux leva la tête, repéra Sarai et s'avança.

- Salutations, Chant de Feu, dit la guerrière au grand cheval qui la regardait avec une telle intelligence qu'il était impossible de penser avoir affaire à un simple animal. Me porteras-tu ce jour ?

Chant de Feu renifla, et la salua en inclina la tête et pliant un antérieur.

- C'est toujours un honneur de vous porter sur mon dos, Capitaine. Aussitôt, le harnais apparut sur son dos et Sarai put monter.

Il fut bientôt suivi par une grande jument noire, l'air fier, avec une étoile blanche sur le front. Elle s'arrêta devant Severus et hennit :

- Salutations, Sorcier Rogue. Il fait bien trop longtemps que je ne vous ai porté pour une chasse.

Severus s'inclina.

- Toutes mes excuses, Morgane, mais mon devoir m'a tenu loin d'ici trop longtemps. Cependant, maintenant que je suis revenu, acceptes-tu de me porter ?

Elle secoua joyeusement la tête.

- En effet, Severus Rogue. Je vous porterai aussi longtemps que je le pourrai. Un harnais de cuir noir aux boucles d'argent apparut sur son dos et Severus sauta aisément en selle.

Il avait expliqué à Harry et Draco que les chevaux elfiques étaient très intelligents et qu'il fallait leur demander la permission avant d'essayer de les monter, à moins de vouloir finir au sol. Les montures elfiques pouvaient refuser un cavalier qu'ils n'appréciaient pas, et il fallait être prudent en s'adressant à eux.

Deux autres chevaux s'approchèrent au trot pour regarder Harry et Draco avec curiosité. Une pouliche avec le poil couleur de pleine lune et la crinière et la queue argent s'arrêta devant Harry et lui souffla dessus. Elle avait de grands yeux bleus et un profil un peu concave.

- Hé, tu es différent des autres, non ?

- C'est parce que c'est un poulain humain, Cœur de Lune, hennit Morgane.

- Ah, ça explique les choses, Mère. Cœur de Lune se planta devant Harry, qui s'inclina et dit doucement :

- Bonjour, Cœur de Lune. Je suis Harry. Accepteras-tu de me porter ?

La pouliche le regarda encore un moment, puis inclina la tête.

- Oui, j'accepte. Cela va être très intéressant. Un harnais argent et bleu-gris apparut sur elle.

Harry hésita, regardant sa monture d'un air incertain.

- Euh, Cœur de Lune, comment je monte ?

La pouliche secoua la tête.

- C'est la première fois que tu montes, petit ? Quand Harry hocha la tête, elle secoua sa crinière. Ah, aucune importance. Prends ma crinière et je m'occupe de tout.

Harry attrapa les crins soyeux et l'instant d'après, il se retrouva à califourchon sur le dos de la pouliche, comme s'il avait monté toute sa vie.

- Voilà ! Bien installé ? hennit-elle avant de rejoindre Severus et Morgane.

Draco avait été choisi par un poulain noir élancé appelé Feu Nocturne il était le frère de Cœur de Lune, tous deux étaient poulains de Morgane. Contrairement à sa sœur, cependant, il était totalement noir, et son harnais était noir et vert. Draco n'eut pas de mal à monter et retrouva vite ses habitudes.

- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

- Maintenant nous attendons que le Maître de Chasse souffle dans sa corne et nous commençons, répondit son cheval. Je crois que Pieds Courants, le chef de la meute, a flairé une piste.

En effet, un glapissement étrange se fit entendre par la gorge du plus grand des chiens, et Cormac se pencha pour détacher les laisses. Il porta ensuite une corne en argent ornementée à ses lèvres et souffla trois fois.

A ce moment tout le monde était en selle et au signal, ils bondirent en avant, suivant les chiens à la poursuite des chimères.

Harry agrippa fortement le pommeau de la selle, il avait peur de tomber, bien que l'allure de Cœur de Lune soit aussi régulière que l'écoulement d'une rivière.

- Du calme, jeune sorcier, le rassura sa monture. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Fais-moi confiance. Redresse-toi, regarde autour de toi et ne t'inquiète pas des autres cavaliers, je garderai l'allure.

Harry obéit et commença même à apprécier les sensations de monter la pouliche elfique, beaucoup plus confortable qu'aucun cheval.

Feu Nocturne rejoignit sa sœur et Draco envoya un sourire victorieux à Harry.

- Tu vois ? Je n'ai pas oublié comment on monte. Même si monter ce cheval est incroyable ! Aucun cheval que j'ai jamais monté n'allait aussi vite ou aussi souplement.

Son poulain secoua la tête.

- C'est parce qu'aucun cheval mortel ne peut se comparer à nous, jeune sorcier.

Ils étaient maintenant dans le Bois Profond, suivant le peloton des chasseurs, dont Sarai et Severus, qui couraient un peu devant eux. Les chiens hurlaient en continu en tête et tous les cheveux galopaient avec ensemble derrière eux, leurs sabots touchant à peine le sol.

Draco renversa la tête en arrière et éclata de rire.

- Waouh ! C'est la meilleure promenade à cheval que j'aie jamais fait !

Harry était d'accord. Il n'eut même pas peur quand Cœur de Lune sauta par-dessus un ruisseau et un tronc abattu, car c'était comme s'il avait été collé à la selle, il avait juste à se tenir.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer au petit galop dans le sentier pendant encore un moment, doublés de temps en temps par un fae téméraire dans un tourbillon de chevaux et de robes, mais Cœur de Lune les regardait avec dédain en s'ébrouant. La partie de chasse était étalée sur une longue ligne derrière Balin, en tête, et les chiens toujours aboyant sur leur piste.

Harry pouvait tout juste distinguer Severus et Morgane une dizaine de mètres devant eux, et Sarai sur Chant de Feu.

Quinze minutes plus tard, ils couraient toujours et Harry remua légèrement dans la selle, car son derrière devenait engourdi et ses cuisses commençaient à lui faire mal.

Cœur de Lune tourna la tête vers lui et hennit :

- Ça va, Harry ? Tu commences à avoir des crampes ?

- Un peu, reconnut-il.

- Peut-être devrions-nous ralentir pour te laisser t'habituer.

Avant qu'il pût protester, elle s'était mise au pas.

Feu Nocturne ralentit aussi, ne voulant pas laisser sa sœur, et bientôt ils étaient tous les deux en queue de la chasse, près des élégantes jeunes femmes et des autres fae venus pour discuter.

Cœur de Lune n'allongea pas le pas malgré les protestations de Harry, disant qu'il allait bien.

- Je suis celle qui décide de cela, jeune Rogue. J'ai plus d'expérience que toi, en trente ans.

- Désolé, Draco, dit Harry au Serpentard qui avait l'air un peu agacé.

- C'est bon. On pourra rattraper les autres après, hein Feu Nocturne ?

- En effet. Mais il vaut mieux que nous marchions un moment, afin que ton compagnon apprenne à monter comme un fae. La chasse ne va pas prendre fin aussi tôt.

Ils restèrent au pas jusqu'à ce que Cœur de Feu estimât que Harry était habitué à la selle, et les deux poulains se remirent au petit galop.

- Où sont tous les autres ? demanda Harry mal à l'aise, regardant le chemin.

- Devant. J'entends les chiens aboyer, répondit sa pouliche.

Les deux chevaux se mirent à courir, essayant de rattraper la chasse.

Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent à une fourche.

- Par où ? demanda Draco.

- A gauche, je crois, répondit Feu Noctune.

- Tu es sûr, Noc ? hennit sa sœur. J'aurais juré que Mère a dit de prendre la droite.

- Non, non. Le chemin de droite mène au Bois des Ombres, pas aux Prairies.

Il partit au galop dans le chemin de gauche et, soupirant, Cœur de Lune le suivit.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils n'avaient toujours pas rattrapé la chasse, même s'ils pouvaient toujours entendre la corne et les chiens au loin.

Draco regarda Harry, mal à l'aise, et murmura :

- Harry, je crois qu'on est perdus.

- Non, nous ne le sommes pas ! aboya Feu Nocturne. Ils sont simplement plus loin que nous ne le pensions. Nous chevaux elfiques pouvons courir vite quand nous le souhaitons, plus vite qu'aucun cheval.

Il accéléra encore l'allure, ses sabots martelant la terre et la mousse du chemin. Devant eux, ils entendaient la corne et la meute aboyer avec excitation, ayant repéré leur proie.

Soudain, une grande forme surgit sur le chemin devant eux, forçant les chevaux à s'arrêter brusquement, se cabrant et hennissant de surprise.

- Tiens donc. Qu'avons-nous là ? Deux intrus ? feula la grande silhouette dissimulée sous une cape. Elle – pour une quelconque raison, Harry savait que c'était une femelle – était montée sur un grand animal, une sorte de croisement entre un loup et un lézard.

- Quelle merveille ! Vrai, j'attends depuis des siècles d'avoir de la compagnie pour le dîner.

Elle rejeta sa capuche en arrière, révélant un visage en lame de couteau, avec un nez crochu, des yeux noirs et vides, de longs cheveux noirs en désordre et des dents tordues et pointues.

- Bonjour, mes beautés ! Annis la Noire veut savoir si vous restez pour un petit en-cas ? Vous avez l'air bien tendre !

Elle rit, un son aigu comme une craie sur un tableau, et tapa dans ses mains.

Aussitôt, avant que les chevaux puissent bondir, ils se retrouvèrent entourés par d'autres silhouettes en cape, mais montées sur des chevaux maigres aux yeux rouges, et tenant à la main des lames teintées de vert.

Cœur de Lune hennit d'un ton inquiet.

- La Cour Sombre, Noc ! Cours !

- Halte, carne imbécile ! Ou je tue sur place ! grogna le plus grand des nouveau venus, un arc pointé droit sur la poitrine de Cœur de Lune.

- Vous pénétrez des terres qui ne vous appartiennent pas, démons ! hennit Feu Nocturne avec colère, frappant le sol de ses sabots.

- Je suis Nirvala Darkholme, et je vais où je le désire, aucun Séelie ne peut me tenir à l'écart ! ricana la grande silhouette. Maintenant boucle la ou je te la boucle moi-même ! Il regarda les deux jeunes sorciers de sous sa cagoule.

- Notre jour de chance, hein, Annis ? La question est maintenant, que faisons-nous en premier, on joue avec ou on les mange ?

**A suivre**

Jolie réplique de fin, hein ? (esquive un projectile) Hé, je vous ai prévenus la dernière fois !

Prochain chapitre : j'ai peur que pour mon anniversaire (le 20) ça fasse court, alors disons, au pifomètre, le 26. Reviewez bien ! Que va-t-il se passer à votre avis ? Combien de personnes Sarai va-t-elle tuer ou menacer de mort ? Severus va-t-il péter un câble et lâcher une bordée d'injures ? Qui a envie de posséder un cheval elfique ? Que prévoyez-vous de me faire si je ne respecte pas la date ? Je veux un nombre de reviews à la hauteur de la longueur de ce chapitre (deux fois plus long que la moyenne).


	30. Dans une forêt sombre, très sombre

**30 – Dans une forêt sombre, très sombre**

_AVERTISSEMENT : langage très vulgaire et scènes violentes dans ce chapitre… cela dit, ça étonne quelqu'un ?_

En plus des sept ou huit cavaliers de Nirvala de la Cour Sombre, cinq grands chiens aux babines baveuses sortirent des arbres pour les rejoindre. Cœur de Lune renâcla, effrayée.

- Noc, ce sont des chiens d'ombre ! Attention à leurs crocs, ils sont venimeux !

- Eh oui, ma belle ! Vaut mieux que t'y fasses gaffe avant qu'l'un d'eux morde ta jolie jambe ! ricana Annis la Noire. Ils ont faim, z'ont pas bouffé depuis des jours, et ils **adorent** un morceau de cheval bien juteux !

Cœur de Lune se cabra à demi, lançant les pieds vers le chien le plus proche, une bête de la taille d'un grand mastiff. L'animal grogna, une bave verte coulant de ses grandes mâchoires.

Les sabots chaussés de silveran frappèrent la bête près de l'épaule et il glapit, attaquant à son tour la jument blanche. Mais malgré la rapidité du prédateur, la jument fut encore plus rapide, faisant demi-tour sur ses jarrets et lançant une violente ruade.

Le chien d'ombre bondit à ce moment précis et prit les sabots de Cœur de Lune en pleine mâchoire. Il partit violemment en arrière, le crâne brisé par le coup.

Cœur de Lune hennit d'un air triomphant.

- Prends ça, saleté de cabot infâme ! Elle tourna la tête pour regarder Harry, qui avait eu le bon sens de rester immobile et de laisser la pouliche agir. Ça va, Harry ?

- Oui. Il sortit sa baguette et incanta un sort de Bouclier, entendant le conseil de Severus dans son esprit. _Ton premier sort dans toute bataille doit être défensif, à moins que tu attaques quelqu'un par surprise._

Aussitôt, Nirvala tira une flèche vers lui.

- Aha ! Un marmot sorcier ! J'aurais dû le savoir !

Mais Cœur de Lune l'avait vu et se poussa rapidement la flèche se ficha dans un tronc d'arbre.

- Ordures de la Cour Sombre ! C'est la dernière fois que vous envahissez nos terres !

- Tu crois ça, tas de poils trop bavard ? feula Nirvala, tirant deux flèches coup sur coup.

La première se brisa sur le bouclier de Harry, et la seconde fit une estafilade sur la hanche de Cœur de Lune. La pouliche poussa un hennissement aigu.

Feu Nocturne poussa un cri de fureur et chargea l'archer avec la ferme intention de le piétiner, Draco perché sur le dos, baguette brandie, incantant un sort que Harry n'avait jamais entendu.

En quelques secondes l'air fut empli du bourdonnement de guêpes furieuses, et vite certains des fae sombres agitaient leurs bras en tous sens, glapissant alors que les insectes minuscules les piquaient avec acharnement.

- Joli, Draco ! lança Harry, pointant sa baguette vers un chien qui lui bondissait dessus et criant « STUPÉFIX ! ». Severus venait de lui apprendre le sort d'assommement et c'était la première fois qu'il le lançait pour de vrai sur un autre cible que Voldie.

L'éclair rouge fit valser le fauve en arrière et quand il toucha le sol, il ne bougeait plus.

Mais ce fut alors que tout se détraqua.

La goule sur le dos de la chose loup-lézard sortit de quelque part un bâton noueux, commença à l'agiter en prononçant des syllabes sèches, et un filet jaillit de sa main ouverte, s'emmêlant autour des jambes de Feu Nocturne.

Le cheval noir essaya de l'éviter, mais il était trop près et les mailles se nouèrent autour de ses jarrets, l'entravant totalement. Il poussa un cri aigu quand Annis la Noire tira sur le filet et qu'il bascula au sol avec un bruit sourd, criant :

- Saute, Draco ! Si je te tombe dessus, je vais t'écraser !

Par quelque miracle, Draco réussit à se dégager des étriers et à sauter à l'écart du poulain juste avant que Feu Nocturne heurte le sol. Mais quand il se remit sur ses pieds, il se retrouva face à un guerrier fae sombre, dont l'apparence physique n'était pas très différente de son équivalent pacifique, à part une expression plus cruelle, un collier d'os et des petits crânes tressés dans ses cheveux à la place de perles.

- Tu veux jouer, petit ? s'esclaffa le guerrier en tirant une rapière. Je te promets que je ne te tuerai pas trop vite.

- Tu peux te la mettre dans le cul, ordure ! cracha Draco, adoptant une posture défensive de _kin-sa-dor_.

Le fae écarquilla ses yeux rouges.

- Ah… tu connais donc la Danse des Ombres ? Si nous voyions combien tu en maîtrises les pas ? Il décrivit un arc large avec son épée, levant le bras et la pointant vers le visage de Draco.

Mais Draco savait reconnaître une feinte quand il en voyait une, il esquiva l'épée et bloqua la main de son adversaire. Il était alors heureux de l'entraînement épuisant que Severus et Sarai leur avaient fait subir, autrement il serait mort.

Il se défendit de plusieurs autres coups et passes avant de réussir à lancer sa propre contre-attaque, utilisant une Frappe du Serpent pour mettre un bon coup de pied dans le ventre du fae.

Le fae sombre se plia en deux, grognant, car Draco n'avait pas retenu sa frappe comme il l'avait fait lors de son combat contre Harry.

Le Serpentard savait qu'il en avait presque fini avec son adversaire, et il bondit en avant, frappa du tranchant de la main la nuque de l'autre, l'assommant proprement, ou du moins supposant qu'il l'avait assommé.

- Hmpf ! Je t'ai bien dégommé ! dit-il avec satisfaction.

Cependant sa victoire fut de courte durée, car il entendit un grondement derrière lui et se retourna pour se trouver face à un chien immense.

_Oh, putain ! Je ne suis pas assez rapide pour lui échapper_, pensa Draco à toute vitesse. Il pointa sa baguette en avant et lança un sort de Brûlure.

- _Incendio !_

Du feu jaillit de la pointe de sa baguette, engloutissant le chien d'ombre.

Draco était sûr qu'il était mort, mais soudain il jaillit des flammes et lui sauta dessus, le plaquant au sol si fort que tout l'air s'échappa de ses poumons.

Alors qu'il luttait pour reprendre son souffle, les mâchoires puissantes du chien se refermèrent sur le bras qu'il avait levé sur sa gorge et serrèrent fort.

- AARRGHH !

Le hurlement horrible de Draco avait dû s'entendre sur des kilomètres, Harry en était sûr, et il tourna la tête de son propre adversaire pour voir son frère au sol, en train de se faire dévorer par un grand chien.

Les mâchoires de l'animal étaient recouvertes de sang et de chair arrachée et il grognait d'un ton étrange, comme s'il était en train de se régaler. Draco se tordait sur le sol, incapable de se relever, le sang coulant à flots de son bras là où le chien l'avait mordu.

_- Draco !_ hurla Harry. C'était en partie du déni et en partie de la terreur, et ensuite Harry vit rouge.

Il donna un coup de talon à Cœur de Lune pour la mettre au galop et chargea droit le chien, hurlant :

- DÉGAGE de mon frère, saloperie de clébard ! **Confringo !**

Un rai de lumière violette jaillit de sa baguette et heurta le chien d'ombre, qui explosa comme un feu d'artifice raté.

Ignorant le tintement dans ses oreilles et les entrailles de chien répandues partout, Harry glissa à bas du dors de sa jument et s'agenouilla près de Draco mortellement blessé.

- Lune, garde nous, bordel ! cria-t-il à la jument blanche, sa baguette tremblant dans sa main.

Il y avait du sang partout, et il pénétra les guêtres de Harry quand il s'accroupit près de Draco, maintenant inconscient à cause du choc et du sang perdu. Harry savait qu'il n'avait que quelques instants pour agir et les leçons de Severus sur la guérison, difficilement apprises, lui revinrent en une fraction de seconde. Il posa sa baguette sur la plaie béante dans le bras de Draco, presque sectionné par la morsure du chien d'ombre, et incanta le sort de Coagulation. Il y avait d'autres plaies sur corps de son frère, causées pas les griffes de l'énorme chien qui avaient fait de grandes écorchures sur les flancs et le ventre de Draco.

Le sang cessa de jaillir du bras blessé. Harry se rappela le sort Anti Choc que Severus avait utilisé sur Pincée et le lança. Quelques couleurs revinrent sur le visage cireux de Draco quand le sort commença à lutter contre le choc provoqué par les morsures du carnassier.

Pendant ce temps, Cœur de Lune tentait de repousser les attaques multiples de Nirvala et d'Annis la Noire, ainsi que des autres cavaliers et chiens. C'était un combat presque impossible, mais la pouliche argentée possédait la bravoure de sa race et refusait de se rendre.

Soudain, un chatoyant presque noir apparut et feula de rage.

_:Une progéniture maudite dans le Bois Profond !: _Elle gronda, furieuse. _:Quittez ces lieux, charognes !:_

- Pincée ! cria Harry d'une voix rauque. Va chercher de l'aide ! Papa, Sarai, n'importe qui ! Vite !

_:Tout de suite, enfant !:_

Pincée disparut pour aller chercher des secours.

Harry se tourna à nouveau vers Draco inerte, tenant sa tête sur ses genoux, terrifié à un point qu'il pensait impossible à l'idée que le garçon meure. Le souffle du Serpentard était faible et sourd, et il avait une tête horrible.

- Ne meurs pas, bon sang ! murmura Harry, tenant Draco contre lui sans faire attention au sang qui souillait sa tunique. T'as pas intérêt à me crever sur les bras, tu m'entends ? Il commença à incanter un autre sort, le premier que Severus lui avait appris, quand il était arrivé chez les Dursley.

- _Restituo Salus !_

La plaie béante dans le bras de Draco commença à se fermer lentement.

Harry se rendit compte que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et se retrouva à remercier Dieu, Merlin, et tout autre Pouvoir présent de lui permettre de garder son frère en vie. C'était la première fois qu'il reconnaissait vraiment les sentiments qu'il avait envers Draco comme ceux d'un frère pour son frère.

- Ça va aller, je te promets, balbutia-t-il, disant tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit. Papa va venir et il pourra te soigner mieux que moi, Drake, et pendant ça Sarai va botter le cul de ces salauds. Accroche toi, Draco. Tu m'entends, grand frère ? Accroche-toi !

Il entendit Cœur de Lune couiner de douleur et le rire moqueur de Nirvala il leva la tête et vit le chef des fae sombre rejeter son capuchon et arborer un large sourire. Il avait une grande cicatrice sur la gorge et la joue, mais le reste de son visage était d'une beauté surnaturelle, ce qui ne faisait que ressortir d'avantage l'horrible cicatrice.

- Tu fais une belle cible, ma jolie ! se moqua-t-il, tirant une autre flèche sur la jument épuisée, et la regardant se tordre désespérément pour l'éviter.

- Laisse-la TRANQUILLE ! hurla Harry, se redressant presque pour combattre l'archer sans cœur avant de se rappeler qu'il tenait toujours son frère inconscient et à peine vivant malgré tous ses efforts. _Papa, où es-tu ? J'ai vraiment besoin de toi ! Draco est presque mort et Cœur de Lune va mourir et moi aussi à moins que tu te ramènes MAINTENANT, putain !_

Comme si ses pensées l'avaient fait apparaître, Morgane bondit au milieu du combat, Severus sur le dos, et aussitôt l'espion aguerri déploya une batterie de sorts offensifs. Il était accompagné par Sarai qui attaqua Nirvala et le reste de ses hommes.

De petites boules de feu jaillirent de la baguette de Severus et elles filèrent chacune vers leur proie, les percutant avec une force dévastatrice. Un, deux, trois, quatre cavaliers furent frappés par le sort de Météore et réduits en poussière.

Deux chiens foncèrent vers Morgane la jument noire, dans un mouvement parfaitement minuté, enfonça la poitrine du premier d'un coup de sabot, et Severus transforma l'autre en glaçon avec le sort de Bise Glaçante. Les chiens d'ombre étaient immunisés contre le feu, mais le froid leur était mortel, comme le savait Severus qui en avait déjà combattus.

- Ooo-hoo-hoo ! Un maître pour me défier ! gloussa Annis, frottant l'une contre l'autre ses mains pleines de verrues. Un petit duel, sauveur des ténèbres, qu'en dis-tu ?

Les yeux de Severus, fixés sur elle, devinrent durs comme de l'obsidienne.

- Cernunnos ne voudra plus de tes cendres, harpie ! cracha-t-il avant de lever sa baguette. Une boule de protection bleutée les entoura Morgane et lui juste alors qu'Annis frappait le sol de son sceptre, envoyant un orage de grêle frapper son adversaire.

Mais les grêlons se heurtèrent à la triple protection du sort de Bouclier, et permirent au sorcier furieux de contre-attaquer avec un jet de foudre à deux fourches.

Annis la Noire hurla de rage quand la foudre toucha son sceptre et le réduisit en cendres.

- Tu as brisé mon Bâton de Ténèbres, grande corneille, fils de goule lubrique ! Elle plia ses mains en griffes une boule d'énergie palpitante apparut entre ses doigts et elle la lança sur Severus avec un cri aigu.

Severus leva sa baguette et cria « Reflectivo ! » C'était le sort de Miroir, conçu pour renvoyer une attaque directe sur celui qui l'avait lancée.

La boule lumineuse revint droit sur Annis, qui glapit et plongea à couvert juste à temps alors que la sphère heurtait le sol en y creusant un grand trou.

Morgane tituba, tombant presque à genoux à cause du choc, et plusieurs cavaliers fae sombres furent jetés au sol.

- Papa ! Vite ! Draco s'aggrave ! cria Harry en direction de son père, essayant de protéger son frère du plus gros de la déflagration.

- Donne-moi encore quatre minutes ! cria Severus en retour avant de se tourner vers les derniers chiens.

Pendant ce temps, Sarai était descendue de cheval et combattait Nirvala au sol le guerrier fae sombre ne s'en sortait pas très bien.

Sarai faisait une demi-tête de moins que son adversaire et ne possédait probablement que deux-tiers de sa force, mais elle rattrapait largement cela en vitesse, précision et agilité. Son épée et son poignard apparaissaient comme des éclats d'argent et touchaient avant que Nirvala ait même le temps de voir d'où ça venait.

Le guerrier gronda de rage et tenta de passer sous la garde de la Lame avec une combinaison d'attaque éclair, mais Sarai n'était pas pour rien à la tête des capitaines de la Reine, et elle se défendit avec une esquive et une fente en avant, transformant l'attaque de Nirvala en un mouvement qu'elle pourrait utiliser contre lui.

Ce mouvement particulier laissait l'attaquant en position ouverte, car il exécutait une avancée trop importante, et Nirvala n'était pas assez rapide pour éviter l'épée de Sarai.

Elle entra dans son champ et enfonça son épée dans sa gorge avant même qu'il la voie arriver.

Il tomba au sol mort sans même réaliser qu'il avait perdu.

Sarai ne lui accorda pas un regard, elle passa simplement à l'adversaire suivant.

Ensemble, le maître sorcier et la guerrière réglèrent proprement leur sort aux derniers cavaliers et à Annis. Harry n'avait jamais vu une chose pareille. Ils travaillaient séparément, et pourtant ils réussissaient à coordonner leurs attaques de façon à ce que Draco et lui ne soient jamais à découvert, ni Feu Nocture, qui s'était blessé l'épaule et l'antérieur gauche assez méchamment en tombant.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que tous les cavaliers sombres qui ne s'étaient pas enfuis soient étendus morts au sol, et Severus lança sur Annis un sort de Fer alors qu'elle tentait de fuir sur son loup-lézard. Le sort de Fer permettait au sorcier de projeter de petites pointes de fer avec sa baguette, et dès qu'elle fut touchée la créature maléfique glapit et tomba en poussière, tout comme sa monture, car le fer était un poison mortel pour toutes les créatures du monde fae.

- Jolie saleté de sort, Sev, dit Sarai d'un ton approbateur avant de rejoindre Feu Nocturne et de commencer à trancher le filet emmêlé autour des jambes du poulain.

Severus rejoignit en hâte Harry assis au sol, tenant toujours Draco sur ses genoux, et demanda :

- Harry, que s'est-il passé ? Qui a causé ces blessures ?

- Je… je crois que ça s'appelle un… un chien d'ombre, papa. J'ai essayé de le guérir, mais rien ne marche, je ne comprends pas ! cria Harry, proche des larmes.

- C'est parce que la salive des chiens d'ombre est venimeuse, et le poison annule l'effet des sorts de guérison, dit doucement Severus, s'agenouillant près de son fils blessé et faisant apparaître une civière. Nous devons le purger du poison ou il mourra. Il souleva doucement Draco sur la civière et y posa la main.

- Sarai, nous devons retourner aux Portes. Draco a été empoisonné par un chien d'ombre et il a besoin de soins immédiats.

- Attends, Sev. Nous devrions le ramener au palais, il y a là des guérisseurs qui savent comment neutraliser le venin de chien d'ombre, dit Sarai, ôtant les derniers morceaux du filet des jambes de Feu Nocturne. Voilà, mon garçon ! Tu es libre. Peux-tu te lever ?

- Je… vais essayer, dit le poulain d'une voix faible mais décidée.

Il lui fallut s'y reprendre à trois fois, mais il finit par tenir debout, et Morgane et Cœur de Lune vinrent aussitôt se tenir de part et d'autre de lui, lui permettant de s'appuyer sur elles.

Le reste de la chasse les avait alors rejoints et Balin assura à Severus que ses guérisseurs personnels prendraient soin de Draco ils clignèrent, emportant le garçon inconscient au palais.

Severus se tourna vers Harry.

- Ça va, mon grand ? Tu es blessé ?

- Non, papa. Le sang… c'est pas le mien. C'est celui de Draco. J'ai-j'ai essayé de l'aider… il saignait partout… ce salaud de chien l'a mordu tellement fort, papa, dit Harry d'une voix rauque en se rappelant le hurlement de Draco. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors j'ai explosé le chien et après j'ai essayé de le guérir…

Severus passa un bras autour des épaules de son fils, le serrant contre lui.

- Tu as bien fait, Harry. Je suis très fier de toi. Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas blessé ?

Harry hocha la tête, soulagé par la présence solide de Severus et s'accrochant au sorcier, sa frêle silhouette secouée de sanglots. Severus caressa les cheveux de son fils, pleins de terre et de débris, murmurant :

- Allons, Harry. Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité et maintenant nous devons rentrer au palais pour voir comment va Draco.

Harry renifla fort et prit une grande inspiration, se reprochant intérieurement d'agir comme un petit bébé. Il maîtrisa rapidement ses larmes et s'essuya le visage, se dégageant des bras de son père.

Sarai leva la tête de la jambe de Feu Nocturne qu'elle était en train de panser.

- Si vous voulez, je peux faire un portail pour le palais.

- Je t'en prie, dit Severus.

Sarai se leva, s'écarta de quelques pas et conjura un Portail pour le palais de Titania. En quelques instants, un portail lumineux apparut, et Severus, Harry et les chevaux le traversèrent. Sarai arriva la dernière, faisant disparaître la construction après son passage, et vacillant sur ses pieds.

Severus regarda en arrière juste à temps pour attraper son épaule.

- Merlin ! Sarai, que se passe-t-il ? T'es-tu blessée sans me le dire ?

- Non, Sev. C'est juste le contrecoup de faire apparaître deux portails dans la même journée. Elle s'appuya contre son épaule avec gratitude. J'avais oublié que cela demandait autant d'énergie.

- Tu as une tête de déterrée, commenta le sorcier en la regardant avec attention. Tu aurais bien besoin d'un bain et d'un bon lit.

- Comme nous tous, Sev, murmura la Lame avant de laisser Severus l'aider à entrer à dans le palais. Je suis désolée que ça se soit terminé ainsi. Ces vermines n'auraient jamais dû pouvoir passer la frontière. Je crains que nous n'ayons un traître dans nos rangs, ou ces Sombres possèdent une nouvelle magie. Pour le moment, cependant, elle était trop faible pour se demander comment les intrus étaient parvenus dans le Bois. Elle priait pour que les guérisseurs soient capables de sauver le fils de Severus, le sorcier avait déjà subi assez de tragédies dans sa courte vie.

A l'autre flanc du maître de Potions, Harry avait les mêmes pensées, ainsi que Severus.

* * *

Draco remua, grognant doucement, le visage rose de fièvre. Severus plongea un linge dans de l'eau fraîche, l'essora et le passa doucement sur le visage de son fils. Les guérisseurs fae avaient administré le contrepoison dès que Draco était arrivé, et il n'était plus en danger de mort, mais encore faible et fiévreux. Severus avait envisagé de lui donner une potion contre la fièvre, mais y avait renoncé car le contrepoison était un élixir fae et risquait de provoquer une mauvaise réaction avec sa potion. Il avait donc décidé de combattre la fièvre à l'ancienne, avec du froid.

Les paupières du garçon s'ouvrirent faiblement et il regarda Severus d'un air abruti.

- Uhhnn… Oncle Sev ?

- Je suis là, Dragon, murmura le maître des Potions, repoussant les mèches blondes hors du front du garçon. Tu es en sécurité. Nous sommes au Palais de Cristal, en tant qu'invités du prince Balin. Ça va aller. Comment te sens-tu ?

Draco toussa.

- J'ai chaud. Et soif.

- Tu es probablement un peu déshydraté à cause de la fièvre, dit Severus, l'aidant à s'asseoir un peu et à boire un peu d'eau citronnée fraîche. Ça va mieux ?

Draco hocha la tête. Puis il frissonna.

- Et… mon bras ? Le chien… il jeta un regard paniqué vers son bras gauche, entouré de bandages.

- Il est toujours là, mon grand, le rassura son parrain. Les guérisseurs fae font partie des meilleurs que je connaisse, ils t'ont bien soigné et tu récupéreras toutes tes capacités, mais tu dois le garder immobile trois jours et dans une attelle une semaine avant de pouvoir t'en servir de nouveau. Ils ont dit que tu serais un peu ankylosé, mais ils m'ont donné une liste d'exercices que tu pourras faire pour renforcer les muscles et récupérer plus vite. Est-ce que tu as mal ?

- Un peu partout, mais ça va, lui dit Draco, immensément rassuré de savoir qu'il avait toujours son bras. Lorsqu'il avait perdu conscience, sa dernière pensée avait été que ce chien pourri allait lui coûter le bras ou même la vie.

- Je peux avoir encore de l'eau ?

Severus lui tendit le gobelet, et l'adolescent but avidement. Quand il eut fini, Severus reposa le gobelet sur la table de chevet où il se remplit automatiquement. Il était assis dans un fauteuil moelleux à côté du lit de Draco le lit était fait d'une sorte de matériau très doux qui s'adaptait au corps du dormeur et enveloppait le garçon blessé comme un cocon. La couverture étalée sur lui était tissée d'une fibre fine et solide, maintenant le patient au frais ou au chaud selon le besoin.

Draco n'avait jamais connu de lit aussi confortable, c'était une véritable extase, mais bizarrement il n'avait pas encore envie de dormir. Il balaya du regard la pièce où ils se trouvaient elle n'était pas très grande, avec un grand paysage marin peint sur un mur et une tapisserie représentant des licornes sur le mur opposé. Pas très loin de lui il y avait un autre lit, où était blotti Harry endormi.

- Est-ce que Harry va bien ? demanda Draco en voyant son frère. Comment vous nous avez trouvés ?

- Harry va bien, Draco. Il a quelques bleus et écorchures, c'est tout. Il est probablement courbatu d'avoir été à cheval si longtemps, mais il ne me l'avouera jamais, dit Severus, secouant la tête devant l'obstination de son fils. C'est lui qui t'a sauvé, Dragon. Autrement, le temps que nous arrivions tu serais… mort.

- _Harry_ m'a sauvé ? répéta Draco sidéré. Mais comment ?

- Il s'est rappelé ses leçons de guérison et a utilisé ce que je lui ai appris pour ralentir l'hémorragie et t'aider à respirer jusqu'à ce que j'arrive et qu'on puisse t'amener au palais et auprès des guérisseurs.

Draco regarda le Gryffondor endormi, son visage trahissant sa stupéfaction. D'accord, il avait commencé à penser à Harry comme à un frère, et inversement, mais de là à risquer sa peau pour son ancien ennemi ? Draco ne s'était jamais attendu à ça de la part de qui que ce soit.

- Je lui redois ça, alors, murmura-t-il.

- Non. Il n'y a pas de dettes entre frères, dit aussitôt Severus. Il m'a dit de te le dire.

- Ah bon ? Draco était encore une fois abasourdi.

Severus hocha la tête avec sérieux.

- Tu as faim ? Je peux envoyer demander quelque chose aux cuisines.

Draco bâilla.

- Pas vraiment. Mais j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes, Oncle Sev.

- C'est là. Severus indiqua une petite porte en face du lit de Harry. As-tu besoin d'aide pour y aller ?

- Euh… non, merci, ça va aller, dit le garçon à toute vitesse, écarlate. Il se leva du lit, remarquant avec embarras qu'il ne portait qu'une chemise de nuit en coton.

Mais les dalles étaient lisses et douces sous ses pieds quand il alla vers les toilettes. Il était un peu faible et étourdi, mais plutôt mourir que d'avouer cela à son parrain. Un Malefoy ne pleurnichait pas pour une petite chose comme ça.

Cependant, il fut très content de retourner dans le lit le plus confortable qu'il avait jamais occupé et de se reposer sur les oreillers que Severus avait pensé à remonter. Severus passa à nouveau le linge frais sur son visage et son cou et lui redonna de l'eau. Draco le regarda et dit d'un air de connaisseur :

- Tu es resté là toute la nuit, hein ?

- Pas tout à fait, admit son père avec un petit sourire. Ça n'a fait qu'une demi journée, et dès qu'il a été annoncé que tu étais hors de danger, Harry et moi avons été nous nettoyer il s'est couché et ne s'est pas encore réveillé. Sarai aussi est en train de dormir, faire apparaître deux fois un Portail en une journée épuise les réserves de magie.

- Sarai est une sorcière ?

- Ils préfèrent le terme de mage ici, mais oui, elle a des pouvoirs magiques, comme la plupart des fae. Même si elle ne s'en sert que rarement, elle préfère ses capacités de guerrière.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant que j'étais dans les vapes ? Vous vous êtes occupés de ces pourritures, Oncle Sev ?

- En effet, répondit le sorcier, et il y avait dans sa voix une note de satisfaction guerrière que Draco comprit parfaitement. De plus, le prince Balin en personne te présente ses plus sincères excuses et il a rassemblé une patrouille de sa garde personnelle pour aller ratisser le Bois Profond à la recherche d'autres intrus qui auraient pu le pénétrer, même si cela n'aurait jamais dû se produire.

- Tu veux dire que quelqu'un les a laissés entrer ? devina Draco, malin.

- C'est une possibilité, mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Ma priorité est que tu te rétablisses, Dragon, et c'est tout ce qui m'importe à présent.

Les paroles calmes de Severus pénétrèrent Draco comme une douce chaleur, l'emplissant de lumière. L'inquiétude et l'amour dans la voix du maître des Potions étaient le meilleur élixir guérisseur, car Draco n'avait jamais reçu ce genre de considération de la part de son propre père. Quand il avait été blessé par Buck un an plus tôt, et l'avait écrit à Lucius, il avait reçu des conseils sur la manière de se venger de l'hippogriffe et de comment utiliser sa blessure pour se mettre dans les bonnes grâces des officiels du Ministère, mais il n'y avait eu qu'une ligne pour s'enquérir de la santé de son fils, et il n'était même pas venu voir s'il allait bien. Mais Severus l'avait fait, Draco s'en souvenait. Alors et maintenant, le maître des Potions avait été là pour lui, comme un vrai père aurait dû l'être.

- Merci, Oncle Sev.

- Pour quoi, bonhomme ?

- Pour… pour être toujours là, dit-il maladroitement. Mon père ne l'a jamais été, tu sais.

Severus plissa les lèvres à la mention de Lucius.

- Ton père est le plus grand crétin de la galaxie, il est incapable d'apprécier ce qui se trouve juste sous son nez d'aristo. Il est avare et égoïste et tu mérites mieux, Dragon. J'aurais aimé pouvoir faire plus pour t'aider avant, mais…

- Tu as fait assez, lui dit fermement le jeune sorcier. Tu t'es assuré que je ne deviendrais pas lui. Tu m'as appris à différencier le bien du mal, et c'est plus que tout. Je sais que je peux être un sale gosse parfois, et un vrai casse-pieds, mais c'est grâce à toi que je ne suis pas Mangemort. Je sais à qui je le dois. Et tout ce que je dois à mon père, c'est mon poing dans la figure.

- En effet, acquiesça Severus il sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils. Dors, dragonnet. Si tu as besoin de moi, je serai là.

- Comme toujours, marmonna Draco à moitié endormi, avant de se retourner et de s'endormir, rassuré par la certitude que Severus Rogue était là pour veiller sur lui.

Severus regarda son fils dormir pendant un long moment, avant de se pencher et de déposer un braiser sur le front de Draco.

- Fais de beaux rêves, petit dragon. Grâce au ciel tu vas t'en sortir.

Il s'installa ensuite dans son fauteuil pour monter la garde, même s'il savait parfaitement bien que le palais était sûr. C'étaient ses fils, et sa responsabilité de veiller sur eux. _Je les ai presque perdus tous les deux aujourd'hui, je refuse que cela se produise jamais de nouveau_, se jura-t-il.

Il n'était pas le seul à se sentir coupable de comment les garçons avaient frôlé la mort. Sarai aussi avait mauvaise conscience de ne pas avoir mieux gardé l'œil sur les deux adolescents, bien que personne n'eût pu savoir que des fae sombres avaient réussi à pénétrer le Bois Profond, qui était censé leur être impénétrable.

Sitôt qu'elle fut réveillée, elle vint voir comment les garçons allaient, et avoua à Severus qu'elle aurait dû être plus attentive, plus consciente de leur position vis-à-vis de la chasse.

- C'est mon monde, je sais combien il peut être dangereux parfois. Mais je me suis laissée distraire par les plaisirs de chevaucher avec toi à nouveau et j'ai oublié que le plus grand danger est celui qui vient de l'arrière. Elle secoua la tête, déçue d'elle-même. J'ai été stupide et ils l'ont presque payé de leurs vies. Je suis désolée, Severus. C'est moi qui t'ai convaincu de les emmener, donc toutes les blessures qu'ils ont reçues sont de ma faute. La sécurité d'un enfant est la première responsabilité des Lames, je l'ai su toute ma vie.

Severus leva la main, car les prunelles vertes de la guerrière étaient emplis de regret et dépréciation, même si quand elle regardait Draco ou Harry ils étaient pleins d'inquiétude et d'affection.

- Sarai, mon amour, personne n'est parfait. Ni toi, ni moi, ni personne. Comment pouvais-tu savoir qu'ils allaient être attaqués ? Je suis aussi coupable que toi d'avoir supposé qu'ils étaient derrière nous et de ne pas m'être fatigué à vérifier. J'étais convaincu que les chevaux elfiques prendraient soin d'eux, qu'ils regarderaient la mise à mort de loin et que ce serait tout. Sarai, ne te reproche pas ce qui est arrivé. Je ne le fais pas.

- Tu pardonnes beaucoup plus facilement que moi, Maître des Potions.

- Eh bien, suis mon exemple et pardonne-toi. Tu devrais savoir maintenant que des choses étranges se produisent dans ce monde, car tu n'es pas Dieu, tu ne peux être partout.

- Je peux essayer, rétorqua-t-elle avec obstination.

Il gloussa et dit :

- Le seul endroit où je veux te voir maintenant est dans mes bras. Viens.

Elle vint se blottir contre lui, savourant son contact, sa douceur et l'assurance qu'il lui pardonnait son erreur. Tous les deux ils regardèrent le soleil se coucher et leurs protégés dormir, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les prenne par mégarde et les emporte.

Quand ils se réveillèrent, des esprits invisibles avaient disposé un repas chaud sur une longue table et ils mangèrent ensemble, affamés, heureux de pouvoir manger en privé, presque comme une famille, et loin des us aristocratiques de la Cour.

**A suivre**

Bon, d'accord, le temps que ce chapitre soit accessible il sera une heure du matin… le 27… mais je ne pouvais pas faire plus vite, je viens de trouver un boulot qui me prend pas mal de temps, et j'ai eu un gros blocage au moment d'attaquer ce chapitre, j'ai mis un bon moment pour m'y mettre. Là il est minuit et quart, je n'ai pas encore mangé, je viens traduire la dernière page à la volée et de relire en diagonale, donc désolée s'il reste des fautes.

Prochain chapitre : la fête des pères (même jour en France et au Québec, paraît-il). Non, ce n'est pas le titre du chapitre, je ne sais même pas ce qu'il raconte. Bref, à dans 3 semaines.


	31. Nouvelles inattendues

**31 – Nouvelles inattendues**

Une journée s'écoula avant que les Guérisseurs autorisent Draco à repartir et que Severus rentre au manoir avec ses fils, Pincée et Sarai. Les deux garçons se remettaient bien de leurs blessures, mais tous deux faisaient des cauchemars et Severus et Sarai avaient dû les aider à se rendormir. Draco avait rêvé de l'attaque du chien d'ombre et Harry de ne pas réussir à sauver son frère, deux cauchemars assez violents. Les adultes avaient dû passer du temps avec eux, les prenant dans leurs bras, même si Severus avait refusé de leur donner de la potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves.

- Pincée va surveiller vos rêves et si vous avez besoin de nous, nous sommes juste à côté, dit-il en bordant Draco.

Quand les adultes furent partis, Draco, les yeux fixés sur le mur, murmura :

- Je suis vraiment une mauviette de faire un cirque comme ça pour un rêve à la noix. Regarde, mon bras est presque guéri et je rêve que cette saleté de clébard est en train de le bouffer encore et encore.

- Je connais, dit Harry avec empathie. C'était comme ça pour mes cauchemars.

_:La mémoire est une chose puissante, jeunes gens,: _ronronna Pincée, décrivant des cercles gracieux aux dessus de leurs lits. _:Parfois votre esprit repousse des émotions parce que vous ne pouvez pas les gérer sur le moment, et elles reviennent en rêves, parce que vous avez baissé votre garde, et votre esprit essaie de s'en occuper de cette façon.:_

- Ouais, mais est-ce que mon esprit est obligé de me ridiculiser en me faisant pleurer dans les bras de mon parrain comme un bébé ? rétorqua Draco agacé.

_:Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir des larmes et de la peur, jeune Malefoy. La peur est ce qui garde en vie et les larmes sont nécessaires pour relâcher le chagrin et l'angoisse. Vous avez tous les deux éprouvé plus que votre part pour votre âge, et aucun de nous ne trouve surprenant que vous réagissiez ainsi suite à un "simple" rêve, comme tu le décris:_ dit la chatoyante d'un ton calme. _:En fait, cela serait anormal si vous ne réagissiez __**pas**__ comme cela, et cela demanderait plus de moi que de regarder simplement vos rêves.:_

- Peut-être, mais ça colle la honte quand même, grogna Draco.

- Ouais, confirma Harry. Il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en se rappelant s'agripper à Sarai et lui sangloter dans l'épaule qu'il avait laissé Draco mourir et qu'il était désolé. Il avait d'abord cru que son père était venu, mais après un moment avait réalisé que c'était Sarai et avait souhaité être foudroyé sur place. Grâce à Merlin la guerrière n'avait rien dit, juste murmuré que c'était juste un rêve et l'avait tenu dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de pleurer. Il aurait parié qu'elle ne s'était jamais réveillée en pleurant comme une gamine à cause d'un rêve. Même si, pendant un instant, il avait savouré son contact délicat, se demandant mélancolique si c'était comme ça d'avoir une mère.

_:Idiots, il y a bien des choses bien pire dont on peut avoir honte. Maintenant fermez les yeux et dormez.:_

Les deux adolescents lui obéirent après une minute, et Pincée se glissa dans leurs esprits quelques moments plus tard, s'assurant qu'ils allaient dormir profondément le reste de la nuit, et se réveiller le lendemain frais et dispos.

* * *

- Tu pars demain matin, murmura Severus avec tristesse dans l'oreille pointue de Sarai. Je voudrais… il se tut, car tous deux savaient ce qu'il voulait dire mais ne pouvait articuler. _Je voudrais que tu n'aies pas à partir. Je voudrais que tu puisses délaisser ton devoir et rester ici avec moi._

- Je sais, murmura-t-elle, se blottissant encore plus dans ses bras tous deux tentaient de se rendormir après la crise de la nuit. Moi aussi.

- Il est dommage que nous n'ayons jamais ce que nous voulons, soupira-t-il, son souffle lui chatouillant l'oreille et la faisant frissonner.

- Je ne dirais pas jamais, Sev. Je t'ai pour un peu de temps.

- Mais ce n'est jamais assez.

- Vrai, mais nous en apprécions l'autre d'autant plus, mon amour. Et je peux transformer ce moment en éternité, qu'il me soutienne quand nous sommes séparés.

- Mais je voudrais te donner beaucoup plus, dit Severus, frustré.

- Tu me donnes plus qu'aucun homme n'a jamais donné, fae ou mortel, Severus. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je peux être juste Sarai, et pas le Capitaine. Toi seul vois à travers le masque d'honneur et devoir, la femme derrière.

- Peut-être parce que je porte le même masque.

- Plus maintenant. Tu peux le laisser aller maintenant, Sev. Elle leva un doigt pour caresser sa joue. J'attends avec impatience le jour où je pourrai faire de même.

- Tu as encore deux ans, soupira-t-il.

- Et qu'est-ce que cela ? Deux ans n'est presque rien, ce sera fini avant que tu le saches, Sev. Et alors rien ne nous séparera plus.

- Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas comme cela que je voulais passer notre dernière nuit ensemble, avoua-t-il. J'avais prévu quelque chose d'un peu plus romantique. Il soupira avec regret. C'est bien typique. Je m'essaie au romantisme et je me retrouve à consoler deux gamins effrayés. Pas que je leur en veuille, mais ce n'est pas ce souvenir que je voulais te laisser.

- Severus, tu n'as pas à être désolé. Cela ne me dérange pas de t'aider avec tes fils, tu sais que j'aime les enfants, aussi difficile que cela puisse être à imaginer de la part d'une guerrière pure et dure comme je suis. As-tu pensé que j'allais rester là et regarder Harry pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps sans rien faire ? Parce que si tu dis oui, je t'en colle une, dit-elle avec indignation. Personne mieux que moi ne sait ce que cela fait de tenir un camarade dans les bras et prier que son prochain souffle ne soit pas le dernier. Ou un parent. Et si je peux apporter du réconfort à ce garçon, je le ferai, aucun importance au sommeil perdu. J'ai pleuré sur trop de tombes pour jamais être indifférente à la douleur d'un autre, en particulier d'un enfant. En particulier de _ton_ enfant.

- Cela ne te dérange vraiment pas ?

- Demande-moi cela encore une fois, Severus Rogue, et tu vas le regretter, menaça-t-elle en lui mettant une tape sur le sommet du crâne. Idiot, c'est cela que signifie appartenir à une famille, partager le bon comme le mauvais, et si je fais partie de ta famille, comme tu le souhaites, il faut bien commencer quelque part, non ?

- Si, mais…

- Chut, Sev. Prenons cette nuit et ne nous inquiétons pas de ce qui a été ou de ce qui sera. Demain sera assez tôt pour se séparer. Elle commença à l'embrasser.

- Tu ne pars jamais simplement, murmura-t-il entre deux baisers. Tu dis toujours à la prochaine fois.

- Parce qu'il y **aura** une prochaine fois, mon amour. Bientôt. Maintenant cesse de parler et montre-moi un peu de ce romantisme dont tu parlais, maître des Potions, ordonna-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres, mon amour, dit-il en riant, avant de faire ce qu'elle avait ordonné, faisant de cette dernière nuit un moment vraiment inoubliable.

L'aube vint beaucoup trop vite pour les habitants du manoir, et les trois sorciers dirent malgré eux au revoir à la demi-fae, qui partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue, après un dernier baiser à Severus et une promesse aux garçons de revenir l'été prochain et de leur apprendre plus de l'art de devenir une ombre, et peut-être de les emmener à une chasse qui ne se finirait pas en désastre.

- Soyez sage avec votre père, c'est compris ? grogna-t-elle pour faire semblant.

- On essaiera, dit Draco. Fais attention à toi, Sarai.

- Oui, ne te blesse pas là où Papa ne pourra pas te rafistoler, conseilla Harry avec un sourire en coin.

- Oh non, petit insolent, gloussa-t-elle en avançant une tape pour rire.

Puis, après une dernière embrassade, elle se retourna et agita le bras, lançant par-dessus son épaule :

- A notre prochaine rencontre, mes sorciers !

Puis elle fit apparaître un Portail et le franchit, et la dernière chose qu'elle entendit fut Severus lançant "A notre prochaine rencontre, mon amour ! Fais attention à toi, Sarai Valinek !"

Puis le Portail se ferma et les trois sorciers revinrent au manoir compter les jours jusqu'au prochain été et se préparer pour l'année scolaire.

Severus regarda la pendule sur le manteau de la cheminée, satisfait de voir que ses calculs avaient été corrects et que le lendemain à l'aube, le temps du manoir aurait rattrapé celui du monde réel, et qu'ils allaient revenir où ils en étaient quand il était allé chercher Draco à l'orphelinat, une semaine avant la reprise des cours.

Cela avait été un été plein de surprises et de changements, pensa-t-il, pas du tout ce qu'il avait prévu lorsque l'année précédente s'était achevée. Il se demanda ce que l'année suivante allait apporter, et pria que cela ne l'amène pas à subir une attaque cardiaque prématurée. Être espion et professeur ne l'avait pas préparé à devenir professeur, mais il faisait de son mieux, et ils allaient tous s'en dépatouiller d'une manière ou d'une autre.

_Arrête de ruminer, Severus Rogue, et emmène tes fils faire les courses pour la rentrée,_ s'ordonna-t-il avec fermeté. S'ils s'y prenaient bien, ils pourraient être sortis de l'Allée de Traverse sans avoir à répondre à des questions désagréables. Ou plutôt avoir à refuser de répondre à des questions désagréables, corrigea-t-il.

Trois heures plus tard, ils étaient de retour au manoir, chargés de paquets – robes d'école et de fête, plumes, parchemin et encre, ingrédients de potions, chaudrons neufs, livres, le dernier magazine de Quidditch (l'Irlande avait gagné la Coupe du Monde), bonbons et un exemplaire de la Gazette.

Quand ils eurent eu fini de ranger leurs nouvelles affaires, les deux garçons s'installèrent pour lire le magazine de Quidditch et la _Gazette_ tout en mangeant les bonbons qu'ils avaient acheté.

- Pas trop, ou vous n'allez rien manger à midi, recommanda leur père.

- On mange quoi ? demanda Draco, qui était allé en premier sur la page de Quidditch du journal.

- Je n'ai pas encore décidé. Vous le saurez quand vous le mangerez, répondit Severus.

- Comme tu veux, fit l'adolescent en haussant les épaules, retournant le journal pour lire les gros titres.

Ses yeux gris s'ouvrirent ronds.

- Putain de _bordel !_ jura-t-il à voix basse, lisant la une à toute vitesse.

**LUCIUS ET NARCISSA MALEFOY SUR LE BANC DES ACCUSÉS**

**Mercredi 24 août, les Mangemorts au Magenmagot**

Par Myra Newsie

C'est le procès de la décennie aucun autre criminel n'a motivé une telle couverture presse que les Malefoy mari et femme, accusés d'avoir été des supporters actifs de Vous-Savez-Qui et ses disciples les plus fervents. La cour n'a pas vu une telle demande de spectateurs depuis le procès de Sirius Black. Des rumeurs parlent du besoin d'ouvrir une deuxième galerie pour accueillir tous ceux qui souhaitent assister à l'audience. Lucius Marcus Malefoy, 35 ans, et sa femme Narcissa Audrey Malefoy née Black, 35 ans également, sont accusés de racisme envers les Moldus, meurtres, tortures d'enfant et soutien actif à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, un scandale que le monde Sang Pur n'avait jusqu'alors jamais connu. Le couple Malefoy était jusqu'alors renommé pour ses dons généreux envers Poudlard et le Ministère de la Magie, où M. Malefoy était titulaire d'un siège au Bureau des Gouverneurs et d'un poste de conseiller envers le Ministre de la Magie. Mais est-ce que ces actes à l'apparence philanthropique peuvent n'avoir été qu'une couverture pour dissimuler ses véritables intentions, rassembler des informations pour ses alliés Mangemorts et se sécuriser des appuis au gouvernement en préparation de quelque coup d'État diabolique ? Cette question et bien d'autres pourront trouver une réponse, espérons-le, lors de leur procès, fixé au 24 août. Si prouvé coupable, le couple sera condamné à la détention à vie à Azkaban et tous leurs biens seront placés en fiducie pour leur unique enfant, Draco Michael Malefoy, actuellement sous la garde de son parrain et gardien, le professeur Severus Rogue. Rogue, maître des Potions et ancien espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix (voir p. 5), a été prétendument convoqué en tant que témoin pour le procès Malefoy. Quels secrets détient-il et que va-t-il révéler à propos de la véritable nature des Malefoy ? Nous attendons tous le 24 août pour le découvrir !

- C'est quoi ? demanda Harry, s'approchant pour regarder le journal que Draco tenait. Oh, Merlin !

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Severus, regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Harry pour voir ce qui troublait ainsi les garçons. Bon sang ! C'est ce que je craignais.

- Est-ce que tu vas témoigner, Oncle Sev ? demanda son pupille, pâle de rage et d'embarras.

- Je ne peux pas te répondre, Draco, je n'ai encore reçu aucune convocation du tribunal.

- Mais s'ils demandent ?

- Alors je ferai mon devoir civique et je me présenterai comme témoin pour l'accusation, Draco. Je n'ai aucune raison de protéger ton père et toutes les raisons de vouloir le mettre à l'ombre pour le reste de sa vie, dit Severus d'une voix ferme. Pour plusieurs vies, en pensant à tous les malheurs et dégâts qu'il a provoqués. Et ta mère est tout aussi coupable, car elle savait ce qu'il faisait à tous ces rassemblements, l'a couvert et soutenu. Le professeur Dumbledore possède mes rapports officiels de ce qui s'est produit lors des réunions des Mangemorts auxquels j'ai assisté, mais je n'hésiterai pas à ajouter des détails si nécessaire. C'est de la justice, et il est grand temps qu'Elle tourne ses yeux vers Lucius et Narcissa.

- Je sais tout cela, Oncle Sev. Je n'allais pas dire quoi que ce soit contre le procès. Je voulais savoir si tu y allais pour y aller moi aussi, dit Draco, une lueur féroce dans ses yeux gris.

- Draco, es-tu sûr que ce soit une bonne idée ?

Le jeune Malefoy hocha la tête.

- Oui. Je veux y être. Je veux qu'ils sachent que je ne suis plus leur pantin, que je ne soutiens en rien ce en quoi ils croient, et que je ne l'ai jamais fait. Je veux voir le procès pour les voir recevoir ce qu'ils méritent. S'il te plaît, puis-je venir ?

Severus resta silencieux un moment, réfléchissant. Il savait que le procès allait attirer les média comme des mouches, et il n'était pas certain de la sécurité de Draco en cet endroit, mais en même temps il savait que le garçon avait besoin de mettre fin définitivement à sa vie avec ses parents. Peut-être que le procès allait l'y aider, et, comme il l'espérait, le résultat serait en faveur de l'accusation.

- Très bien. Tu pourras m'accompagner si je suis appelé en tant que témoin. Sinon, tu pourras venir avec moi en tant que spectateur.

- Et moi, Papa ? Je peux venir aussi ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, à condition de rester caché sous cette saleté de Cape d'Invisibilité de Potter, ordonna Severus. Je ne veux pas que Dumbledore te voie et essaie de t'aborder avant ton retour à Poudlard.

- D'accord, Papa. En parlant de Poudlard, qu'est-ce que je vais dire quand j'y retournerai ? Enfin, je pourrai être ton fils, ou je devrai toujours faire semblant d'être Harry Potter ?

Severus se passa la main sur les yeux.

- Je n'ai pas encore décidé de si nous allons ou non révéler tes véritables origines, Harry. Je dois y penser d'avantage, mais je pourrai t'apporter une réponse avant le 1er septembre.

- OK, fit Harry en hochant la tête avant de reprendre la lecture du magazine de Quidditch, se demandant, un peu mal à l'aise, si les Malefoy, avec leur argent et leur influence, allaient pouvoir manipuler le jury et échapper à Azkaban. Et que deviendrait Draco alors ? Harry savait que son frère préférerait s'enfuir que vivre à nouveau avec ses parents après avoir vécu ici avec Severus. Le procès était dans trois jours, ils verraient alors si la justice était vraiment aveugle et impartiale.

Le matin suivant, trois oiseaux inconnus arrivèrent au manoir, mettant Hedwige, en train d'apprendre à voler à ses petits, dans une rage noire. Elle attaqua le premier intrus, le harcelant de coups de bec jusqu'à ce que le malheureux manque de percuter la fenêtre de la cuisine, essayant d'échapper à la femelle furieuse.

- Hedwige ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? la gronda Harry, ouvrant la fenêtre en vitesse, juste avant que le hibou brun tombe sous l'attaque de l'harfang.

Il prit le hibou dans ses mains, remarquant avec soulagement qu'il semblait plus secoué que blessé.

Hedwige poussa un sifflement perçant avant de s'éloigner, ignorant Harry.

- Elle est très défensive et territoriale à cause des petits, Harry, expliqua Severus, venant prendre le message que le hibou tentait de lui délivrer. Elle veut les protéger et tout hibou inconnu est vu comme une menace. Il défit le message de la patte du hibou et le remercia d'une poignée de friandises.

L'enveloppe portait le sceau officiel du Ministère de la Magie.

- Ah. La lettre que j'attendais.

- C'est la convocation, Papa ?

- Oui, répondit le maître des Potions, rompant le cachet de cire et lisant le contenue. C'est officiel maintenant. Nous allons assister au procès des Malefoy.

- Ben, c'est une bonne chose, je crois, dit Harry, avant d'être ramené à la fenêtre par un autre cri furieux dehors.

Il regarda, désappointé, un autre oiseau, une chouette effraie, essayer d'échapper à la fois à Hedwige et Coureur de Vent qui plongeaient sur la pauvre créature.

- Hé ! Ça suffit, vous deux ! cria-t-il. Elle fait juste son boulot, vous devriez savoir ça ! Merlin, vous êtes devenus cinglés ou quoi ?

Severus le rejoignit à la fenêtre .

- Inutile de leur crier dessus, Harry. L'instinct parental est _très_ fort chez les hiboux avec des petits en ce moment, et ils agissent simplement comme leur dit leur nature.

- Mais ils essaient de tuer le messager, Papa !

- Non, pas tuer, simplement écarter, corrigea Severus, avant d'agiter sa baguette et d'attirer la chouette dans le manoir avant que Hedwige ou Coureur de Vent ne la blessent sérieusement.

La chouette hulula en remerciement dès qu'elle fut à l'intérieur, puis tendit la patte vers Harry, qui haussa un sourcil et prit la lettre.

- Merci. C'est de… Sirius ! cria-t-il. Bon sang, il a enfin répondu. Il se tourna à nouveau vers la chouette et lui donna quelques biscuits. Désolé pour ça, qui que tu sois. Hedwige est gentille d'habitude.

La chouette pépia quelque chose, puis sortit par la fenêtre et s'éloigna rapidement du manoir.

- Tu as écrit à ton, euh, parrain ? demanda Severus, réussissant de justesse à contenir la raillerie.

- Oui, il y a longtemps, la première fois que tu es venu chez les Dursley, avoua Harry. Je voulais lui dire la vérité sur moi, j'ai pensé qu'il devait le savoir, alors je lui ai écrit, mais je n'avais pas eu de réponse avant maintenant.

- Peut-être était-il trop choqué pour envoyer ses félicitations, dit Severus, sarcastique.

Harry l'ignora, déchirant l'enveloppe et lisant la lettre.

_Cher Harry,_

_Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt à la lettre que tu as envoyée début août, mais la vérité est que je ne savais pas vraiment comment répondre. D'accord, au début j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque en lisant, je t'avoue. Mais ensuite, quand je me suis calmé, j'ai dû reconnaître que ça avait une certaine logique._

_J'ai toujours su que Lily et… et Servilus – je veux dire Severus, désolé, l'habitude – éprouvaient quelque chose l'un pour l'autre. Je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'elle lui voyait, mais Lily n'était pas une fille ordinaire. Elle faisait toujours selon son idée, et au diable les opinions ou les paroles des autres. Elle a été prise dans pas mal de bagarres pour sortir avec un Serpentard, je peux te le dire, et pas seulement avec James, d'ailleurs. Une fois elle a assommé une fille nommée Leticia Brown qui avait dit que les Serpentard n'étaient que des fils de putes qui violaient des bébés, et lui avait demandé comment elle pouvait supporter qu'un d'eux la touche. Je crois que Brown a mangé avec une paille pendant une semaine._

_Après cela les filles faisaient très attention à ce qu'elles disaient près de Lily le Brandon, comme elles l'appelaient, et personne n'a plus jamais dit du mal de Rogue devant elle. Sauf James, bien sûr, parce qu'il ne savait jamais quand la boucler et qu'il était vexé comme un pou que Lily lui préfère Rogue._

_Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il a été complètement scié quand Lily a accepté de l'épouser. Bon, bien sûr nous pensions tous que Rogue était mort, mais nous n'avons jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse être enceinte de lui. C'est stupide, hein ? Ils étaient fiancés, c'est naturel qu'ils aient été… je suis sûr que tu peux imaginer la suite. James était totalement fou de joie, bien sûr, et ça ne semblait pas le déranger de passer après un homme mort._

_J'étais content pour lui, ne crois pas le contraire, mais j'ai toujours trouvé que Lily était un peu… distante avec lui. Mais je suppose que c'était normal, comme elle avait déjà donné son cœur à Rogue et qu'elle portait son enfant. Mais quand même, j'aurais bien aimé qu'elle le dise à James. Il aurait compris. En tout cas je pense qu'il aurait compris. Il t'aimait, Harry. Il prenait des risques insensés et aimait trop passer du bon temps, comme moi, mais il adorait être père. Il jouait à plein de jeux avec toi et t'emmenait voler son sur balai._

_Mais le principal est qu'il a élevé un gosse qui n'était pas le sien, ou a essayé, jusqu'à ce que Vole-en-l'air arrive et détruise tout. Et ensuite, Dumbledore t'a envoyé vivre dans ta famille moldue, Pettigrow m'a fait accuser et tu as vécu en enfer jusqu'à ce que Rogue vienne te chercher. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir écouté mon instinct quand j'ai prêté ma moto à Hagrid, de ne t'avoir pas emmené avec moi. D'après ce que tu m'as dit, ton oncle ne valait pas mieux qu'un Mangemort et pour une fois dans ma vie je suis totalement d'accord avec Rogue, il a administré à ce salopard exactement ce qu'il méritait._

_En ce qui concerne Albus, je ne peux pas dire que je suis surpris, pas après avoir été à Azkaban et avoir vu toutes les combines qui s'y passent. Les pots-de-vin sont fréquents entre les prisonniers et les gardes, il n'y a pas que des Détraqueurs, et si on a les bons contacts ou les bonnes informations, on peut obtenir des choses… bref, j'ai cessé de bénir le sol où marchait Dumbledore le jour où je suis arrivé en prison et où il a refusé de faire quoi que ce soit pour m'aider. Donc ton secret est en sécurité avec moi, Harry._

_Je suis heureux que tu aies un père qui prend soin de toi et ne te fait pas de mal, au moins Rogue aura fait quelque chose de bien dans sa vie en te retirant aux Dursley, et du moment que tu es heureux avec lui, je peux accepter le fait que tu sois un Rogue et pas un Potter. Je sais combien c'est important, crois-moi, et j'espère que Rogue le sait aussi et te traite correctement. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, écris-moi et je viendrai lui botter le cul, d'accord ?_

Harry retint un rire à cette dernière phrase et retourna le parchemin. _Merlin, Sirius ! Tu as écrit un roman !_ Il continua de lire.

_Et maintenant, le vrai choc. Je ne peux pas te dire où je suis, au cas où cette lettre serait interceptée par des agents de Face de Serpent, mais je sais que tu dois te demander ce que sont devenus ta tante et ton cousin après que Dumbledore les a emmenés de Privet Drive après que les Mangemorts ont tué ton oncle. J'ai la réponse à cette question._

_Ils vivent avec moi._

_Ramasse ta mâchoire par terre, gamin. Je sais, c'est un choc._

_Ça l'a été pour moi aussi, quand Dumbledore s'est ramené sans prévenir avec eux sur le pas de ma porte. "Vous serez en sécurité ici", il a dit à ta tante et à Dudley, et il a disparu sans même dire au revoir. Vieux fou !_

_Bref, ça fait deux semaines qu'ils habitent ici, et au début ce n'était pas une sinécure, mais nous avons appris à nous entendre, et ce n'est pas trop mal. Au moins j'ai de la compagnie autre qu'un hippogriffe et ta tante n'est pas une mauvaise cuisinière. Je mangeais des biscottes et de la viande en boîte – dégueulasse – avant qu'elle arrive et harcèle Albus jusqu'à ce qu'il nous procure de la nourriture correcte. Elle a du cran, je dois admettre. Je ne sais pas comment elle a pu rester avec ce monstre pendant toute ces années. Je suppose qu'on accepte d'en subir par mal pour son gosse, hein ?_

_En parlant de son gosse… quand je l'ai rencontré, c'était le pire sale gosse au monde. Toujours à pleurnicher, se plaindre, faire des caprices, parfois je pensais qu'il n'avait pas quatorze ans mais six. Tuna le gardait à l'œil, donc il n'était pas trop atroce. Même s'il essayait de la faire culpabiliser un peu pour la mort de Vernon, jusqu'à ce que je le prenne entre quatre yeux et que je lui fasse la leçon sur sa conduite envers sa mère. Je n'ai jamais été capable de supporter un manque de respect envers une femme, en particulier de la part de son mari ou de son propre fils._

_Dudley a probablement reçu de son père, mais ce n'est pas une excuse, et la dernière fois qu'il a insulté sa mère, je lui ai donné ce que mon père m'a donné quand j'en ai fait autant avec ma mère – une bonne volée avec une cuillère en bois. Non, je ne me fiche pas de toi. Moi, Sirius Orion Black, jure solennellement que je l'ai fait. Le gamin le méritait, même si ça nous a sidérés l'un et l'autre, je dois admettre._

_James est probablement plié en quatre là-haut en me voyant – moi, le rebelle qui défiait la moindre autorité, en train de punir un gosse. Je me sentais un peu bizarre aussi, au début. Et j'ai pensé que Tuna allait avoir ma peau, mais elle ne m'en a pas voulu, et m'a dit que Rogue avait fait le même genre de choses quand il était avec vous. Elle a dit que Dudley a besoin d'une image masculine positive dans la vie._

_Tout ce que j'ai pu dire a été : "Madame, je ne sais pas vraiment en quoi je vais pouvoir être une image positive, comme j'ai été accusé de meurtre et mis en prison, mais je ferai de mon mieux, si vous voulez bien." Donc… je suppose que je suis devenu une sorte de père de remplacement pour Dudley. J'essaie de le traiter comme mon père nous traitait moi et mon petit frère, avec patience, gentillesse et respect, mais aussi fermeté quand il en a besoin._

_Je suppose que je n'ai pas fait un trop mauvais boulot, parce qu'il est nettement mieux que quand il est arrivé, il m'appelle Siri maintenant au lieu de "sorcier" ou "monstre" et il a perdu du poids depuis qu'il est arrivé, comme nous avons tout juste de quoi manger, donc si tu le revois, tu risques de ne pas le reconnaître. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que Albus prévoit pour nous, mais j'espère qu'il ne pense pas pouvoir débarquer comme ça et les emporter d'ici comme des paquets, parce que j'aurais quelques choses à dire à ce sujet, tu peux me croire !_

_Bon, j'ai assez bavardé comme ça, mes doigts commencent à me faire mal et je n'ai pas écrit autant depuis que j'étais à Poudlard et que j'ai reçu une retenue de la part de McGonagall. J'espère que toi et ton père vous entendez bien et je t'écrirai bientôt, promis !_

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Patmol_

Harry relut la dernière page deux ou trois fois avant de tout comprendre. Puis il resta les yeux fixés sur le parchemin quelques minutes.

- Harry ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Est-ce que ce – cet _homme_ a dit quelque chose qui te gêne ? demanda son père.

- Non, Papa. Juste quelque chose qui m'a vraiment surpris, c'est tout. Il dit qu'il accepte le fait que tu sois mon père et-

- Très charitable de sa part ! ricana Severus.

- Papa, s'il te plaît ! En fait, il a dit qu'il était content que tu sois mon père et que tu me traites correctement, et il m'a dit que tante Pétunia et Dudley habitent avec lui.

Severus en resta bouche bée.

- Excuse-moi ? Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Sirius Black vit avec deux Moldus ? Et il m'a fait un compliment ?

- Ouais. Et il essaie aussi de rééduquer Dudley. Tiens. Lis toi-même. Harry donna la lettre à son père.

Severus regarda le parchemin d'un air sceptique, puis s'assit à la table de la cuisine pour le lire.

Quand il eut enfin fini, il dit :

- Un bon Dieu de miracle ! Black a enfin grandi. Qui l'aurait cru ?

- Tu vois ? Les miracles, ça arrive, dit Harry, reprenant la lettre et la fourrant dans sa poche.

A ce moment Draco entra dans la cuisine, cligna des yeux en voyant Harry et Severus assis là, et dit :

- Comment vous pouvez être aussi _réveillés_ à cette heure ?

- Draco, il est huit heures du matin, signala Severus.

- Je sais, Oncle Sev. C'est bien ce que je dis. Il bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il y a quoi au petit déjeuner ?

- On t'attendait, Draco, dit Harry avec un sourire en coin. Parce que c'est toi qui dois le préparer ce matin.

Draco grogna.

- On a besoin de nouvelles règles ici.

- Comme… ? demanda Severus.

- Comme celui qui se lève en premier fait le petit déj.

- Mais alors tu n'aurais jamais à le faire, objecta Harry.

- Je _sais_, andouille. Draco leva les yeux au ciel. C'est le but.

- Eh bien, M. Malefoy, comme ce n'est pas une démocratie et que les règles ne sont pas soumises à négociation avant l'été prochain, je suggère que tu commences à préparer quelque chose, lui dit Severus.

Draco fronça les sourcils et alla examiner le contenu de la glacière, marmonnant dans sa barbe à propos de vieilles chauve-souris adeptes de tortures d'enfants.

Après le petit-déjeuner, le troisième oiseau arriva, mais il fut plus malin et approcha par le côté opposé du manoir, si bien qu'Hedwige ne le vit pas avant qu'il soit à côté de la fenêtre de la cuisine et elle poussa seulement un cri d'avertissement au lieu d'attaquer.

Cette fois c'était une lettre de Ron.

Harry alla la lire dans la bibliothèque, car il était presque sûr qu'elle contenait quelque chose d'impoli envers les Malefoy et il ne voulait pas que son frère la voie et se mette en colère.

_Harry,_

_Tu dois avoir le pire sort de Malchance sur toi, pour te retrouver avec Malefoy comme ton… beurk… frère adoptif ou comment tu dis. Comment tu peux supporter de vivre avec ce connard ? Je me serais balancé par la fenêtre depuis longtemps, à ta place. Ou alors j'aurais étranglé ce crétin dans son sommeil._

_T'as vraiment pas de bol, mec !_

_Je ne sais pas trop ce que je peux dire d'autre, à part de ne pas laisser le roi des cons faire la loi, et assure-toi qu'il n'essaie pas de trop se mettre avec ton père, ce petit lèche-cul ! J'espère que tu survivras au reste de l'été et on se voit en septembre._

_Essaie de rester cool et de résister à la tentation. Tuer son frère adoptif est interdit par le Ministère, tu sais (mais ça serait probablement très satisfaisant)._

_Ron_

_PS : Maman dit de donner cette recette à ton père – c'est sa tourte au poulet, elle est démente !_

Harry prit le papier avec la recette dans l'enveloppe et sourit. Il avait déjà mangé cette tourte avant et Ron avait raison – c'était dément. _Je suppose que Papa sait ce qu'il peut faire au repas ce soir._

Pour ce qui était de la lettre de Ron, il secoua la tête et soupira. A une époque il aurait été totalement d'accord avec ce que son ami avait écrit, mais les choses avaient changé entre Draco et lui au cours de l'été, et maintenant Malefoy n'était plus son rival mais son frère. Il se demanda si Ron allait tomber par terre en apprenant ça. Il sourit. Sans parler de ce que le rouquin allait dire s'il apprenait que Draco craquait pour Hermione ! Bien sûr, c'était un secret que Harry ne dirait jamais, mais c'était trop drôle d'imaginer la tête de son meilleur ami.

Il sortit de la bibliothèque, la recette à la main, mais avant, il jeta la lettre dans les flammes de la cheminée – pas besoin d'alimenter encore plus la discorde qu'il y avait déjà entre Ron et Draco. Et Draco avait assez de souci à se faire avec le procès pour ne pas devoir se payer ça en plus.

**A suivre**

Hééé bien, il était sympa ce chapitre ! Qu'en dites-vous ?

On ne reverra pas Ron avant l'année prochaine, mais oui, cette histoire de fraternité sera disséquée comme il se doit. Vous n'allez pas vous ennuyer, croyez-moi.

Maintenant… qu'allez-vous trouver comme questions à me poser dans vos reviews ?  
En parlant de reviews, je veux être sûre de dépasser les 600, donc il en faut encore une petite cinquantaine d'ici la fin de l'histoire. Il reste 4 chapitres, je compte sur vous.

Le prochain chapitre est presque deux fois plus long que celui-ci, donc je vais compter trois bonnes semaines pour le traduire. Publication prévue pour le 14 juillet, ça vous va ?


	32. La balance de Thémis

**32 – La balance de Thémis**

_Mercredi 24 août_

Quand Severus, Draco et Harry entrèrent dans la salle d'audience le mercredi matin, elle était envahie au-delà du confortable, pleine de spectateurs, journalistes et photographes espérant tous apercevoir les Malefoy. Il était rare qu'une famille aussi puissante et influente subisse un contrecoup d'une telle envergure, et la moitié du Londres sorcier s'était présentée pour assister à ce qu'ils espéraient être la justice envers deux supposés Mangemorts.

L'ambiance était très tendue, car beaucoup de gens avaient considéré les Malefoy comme des piliers de la communauté, ou au moins des Sang-pur devant être respectés et craints. Narcissa Malefoy avait été connue pour ses dons substantiels aux associations caritatives sorcières et à Sainte-Mangouste. Découvrir que de telles activités étaient en réalité une couverture pour des affaires abjectes provoquait une colère vive chez un certain nombre de gens. Ils n'appréciaient pas d'avoir été pris pour des idiots et voulaient que les Malefoy en souffrent, ils voulaient voir ces fiers sorciers être humiliés, leur nom traîné dans la boue, et que le monde entier voie la vérité – que derrière l'apparence reluisante se cachait la perversité la plus profonde.

Au fond de la salle rectangulaire se trouvaient les gradins des membres du Magenmagot, qui serviraient de jury pour le procès. Ils étaient parmi les sorciers et sorcières les plus puissants de la Grande-Bretagne, nombre d'entre eux étaient des conseillers du Ministère ou des officiels n'ayant pas la moindre affinité pour les Malefoy. Cornélius Fudge en personne était présent, ainsi que son adjoint, Rufus Scrimgeour, et Dumbledore. Il y avait aussi plusieurs Aurors, y compris l'effrayant Maugrey Fol-Œil et Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Harry, dissimulé sous la Cape d'Invisibilité, était libre d'observer la pièce et les personnes qui s'y trouvaient tout en suivant Severus de près. C'était une grande pièce rectangulaire, aux murs faits de blocs massifs de pierre gris sombre, et au plafond parsemé de grandes sphères sous un sort de Lumos perpétuel. Au centre du rectangle se trouvait un large espace vide au plancher de bois, occupé par deux grandes chaises aux dossiers et accoudoirs recouverts de chaînes. Sans qu'il sût pourquoi, la vue de ces chaînes fit frémir Harry.

De hauts gradins occupaient tout le pourtour de la salle, au fond pour la cinquantaine de membres du Magenmagot et dans le reste de la salle pour les spectateurs, même s'il ne semblait pas du tout y avoir assez de place pour toutes les personnes entassées dans l'immense cachot. À cause de l'épaisseur de la foule, Harry faisait bien attention à rester collé à Severus et Draco qui essayaient d'avancer jusqu'au centre où les attendait l'avocat général, Gabriel Dresden.

Draco et Severus portaient tous deux leurs meilleures robes sur des costumes, tirés à quatre épingles de l'avis de Harry, qui n'avait jamais vu Severus si imposant ou majestueux, ni Draco d'ailleurs. Draco avait l'apparence d'un parfait aristocrate, ainsi que Severus, il s'était légèrement coupé les cheveux et les portait tirés en arrière pour ne plus les avoir dans les yeux, lesquels brillaient de détermination et rappelaient à Harry un faucon, fier et dangereux.

Harry était habillé comme d'habitude, en jeans, tennis et polo de rugby rouge et noir, et ravi de ne pas avoir à s'attifer comme son frère adoptif, il détestait les tenues de cérémonie. C'était l'avantage d'être invisible, pas besoin de se soucier de son apparence. Il ne s'était même pas peigné les cheveux, et Severus avait été si concentré sur sa propre apparence et celle de Severus qu'il n'avait pas prêté trop attention à lui. Sinon, Harry était sûr qu'il n'aurait pas pu quitter la maison avec une tignasse de porc-épic. Il remercia silencieusement la divinité qui veillait sur les adolescents négligés.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Draco, l'air calme et sûr de lui, comme s'il faisait ça tous les jours. Harry était presque jaloux de l'héritier Malefoy pour son sang-froid et son contrôle, en partie naturels et en partie le résultat d'une éducation intensive alors qu'il était enfant. Avant de se rappeler que ce n'était qu'un masque, car Draco avait été on ne peut plus éloigné de tout cela la nuit précédente, quand il avait réveillé Harry profondément endormi en suppliant Lucius de ne pas l'emmener du manoir…

**La nuit précédente :**

Harry fut réveillé par un long gémissement venant de la moitié de chambre de Draco. Craignant que son frère soit malade, il enfila en vitesses ses lunettes et chercha sa baguette qu'il gardait maintenant sous son oreiller selon les ordres de Severus. Il agrippa la tige de houx et murmura "Lumos !"

Se redressant, il pointa la sphère de lumière vers l'autre moitié de la chambre et découvrit Draco en train de se débattre et de gémir dans son lit, entortillé dans les draps comme une momie. Ses yeux étaient fermement serrés, comme s'il craignait ce qu'il verrait en les voyant. Ses cheveux étaient trempés de sueur et il se tordait comme un possédé.

- Draco ? Hé, t'es en train de rêver, lança Harry pas trop sûr de lui. Il avait déjà vu son frère se débattre dans un cauchemar, la nuit après l'attaque du chien d'ombre, même si à ce moment il avait été pris dans son propre tourment et n'avait pas vraiment pu aider Draco. Ça avait été la première fois qu'il avait vu pleurer le stoïque Serpentard, pas qu'il le méprise pour cela, car ce qu'il avait vécu dans le Bois Profond avait de quoi traumatiser un adulte, encore plus un garçon de leur âge.

Harry se glissa hors de son lit, tressaillant légèrement à l'air froid sur sa peau. Il traversa la pièce d'un pas hésitant, tenant sa baguette devant lui comme une torche. Il avait déjà subi pas mal de cauchemars lui-même, mais il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un en avoir un, et pendant quelques minutes il resta planté devant le lit de Draco, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

Devait-il essayer de le réveiller ? Aller chercher Severus ?

Harry se mâchonna la lèvre, hésitant, avant qu'un grognement particulièrement fort le décide. Il se pencha et secoua l'épaule de Draco, appelant fermement:

- Draco, réveille-toi ! Tu rêves !

- Pitié, Père ! Laisse-moi rester ici ! Je ne veux pas partir… Je veux rester ici. C'est ma maison… pitié ! Je ne veux pas partir, ne me force pas… Je ne suis pas ton fils ! Je ne le suis PLUS !

Harry resta figé sur place, bouche bée, jusqu'à ce que la fin de la tirade de Draco le fasse sursauter.

Elle réveilla aussi Draco d'un coup.

- Huh ? Quoi ? Où… Draco cligna des yeux puis essaya de s'asseoir mais les draps étaient trop emmêlés.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que… Harry, pourquoi je ne peux pas bouger ?

- Attends. Bouge pas, je vais t'aider, ordonna Harry, entreprenant de dénouer les draps enroulés autour de son frère. Tu as eu un sacré cauchemar, c'est pour ça.

- Grouille. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer.

- Calme-toi. Donne-moi une minute. Harry faisait aussi vite que possible, mais les draps étaient complètement noués autour de la silhouette mince de Draco.

- Merlin ! Mais c'était comme si tu essayais de t'enfuir.

- C'était… un peu ça. Dans mon rêve… mon père me courait après, avoua Draco à voix basse, sans regarder Harry.

- Oh. Pas étonnant que tu t'enfuies. Je l'aurais fait aussi. Il… euh… avait sa canne ?

Draco avala sa salive et hocha la tête.

- Ouais. Il criait… me criait de venir, il était furieux que je vive ici, il voulait que je revienne avec lui. Et tout ce que je voulais, c'était m'enfuir aussi vite que possible.

Le drap était en partie défait et Harry continua, dégageant son frère du tissu de lin trempé de sueur. Draco frissonna quand l'air entrant par la fenêtre entrouverte toucha sa peau moite. Ses yeux étaient un peu perdus et emplis de peur et anxiété. Inquiet, Harry demanda :

- Ça va ? Non, oublie, ça ne va pas. Tu veux que j'aille chercher Papa ?

Draco secoua rapidement la tête.

- Non ! J'ai vraiment pas envie qu'il me voie encore comme ça. C'est juste un rêve stupide. C'est pas comme si j'allais en mourir.

Harry comprenait ce que Draco ressentait, l'embarras et la honte, mais en même temps le soulagement d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler, même juste lui.

- D'accord. On le laisse dormir.

Il regarda autour de la pièce, se demandant où était Pincée. Après leur dernière nuit de cauchemars, la chatoyante avait surveillé leurs rêves, gardant les cauchemars à distance avec ses dons.

- Où est Pincée ?

- Je lui ai dit d'aller dormir avant d'aller me coucher, dit Draco en bâillant. Ça doit être crevant de surveiller nos rêves, alors je lui ai dit qu'on avait pas besoin d'elle ce soir et qu'elle pouvait se reposer. Il eut un petit rire, se moquant de lui-même. Je suis nul en prédictions.

- Bienvenue au club, dit Harry avec un sourire ironique. J'invente toutes les miennes avec Ron. On ferait mieux d'appeler ça Mensonges Appliqués au lieu de Divination.

Draco sourit à demi ; visiblement, il était encore sous le choc de son cauchemar.

- Ouais. Oncle Sev dit que Trelawney est une falsificatrice et que Dumbledore la laisse enseigner par pitié.

- M'étonnerait pas de lui, dit Harry d'une voix amère, comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait au vieux sorcier et à ce qu'il lui avait fait au nom d'une prophétie stupide. Il acheva enfin de dénouer les draps et Draco soupira de soulagement.

- Merci, Harry.

Harry haussa les épaules, embarrassé.

- Pas de problème.

Draco toussa et dit :

- J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop foutu les jetons. Je ne suis pas habitué à… partager une chambre.

- Pareil. Le placard était trop petit pour moi et Dudley.

Draco ricana.

- Sans blague. Il se calma et ajouta : Comment tu peux blaguer à propos de ça ?

- Parce que c'est mieux d'en rire que de déprimer. Enfin c'est ce que Pincée m'a dit.

- Ouais. Je crois. Draco hocha la tête. Puis il ajouta mal à l'aise : Euh… j'aurais dit te dire ça avant, mais… enfin bon, je voulais te remercier pour, euh, ce que tu as fait dans le Bois. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, tu sais. Oncle Sev m'a dit que je serais mort sans toi. Donc… merci.

- Je t'en prie, répondit Harry sans le regarder. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir. Je me serais trop ennuyé sans personne avec qui me bagarrer et faire accuser, plaisanta-t-il.

Draco le regarda d'un air noir.

- Tu trouverais quelqu'un. Puis il sourit timidement. Maintenant je te dois ça.

- Non, répondit aussitôt Harry. Il n'y a pas de dettes entre nous, Draco. C'est pour les étrangers et les inconnus et tu ne l'es pas.

- Ah bon ?

- Non. Tu es de la famille. Et on n'a pas de dette envers sa famille. En tout cas pas selon moi.

Draco resta silencieux un bon moment avant de dire :

- Ouais, mais je suis de la famille seulement si Oncle Sev a ma garde. J'y ai beaucoup pensé ces jours-ci… et s'ils s'en sortent ? Ma mère et mon père. Qu'est-ce qui se passe si, par miracle, ils sont relâchés ?

- Comment ça serait possible ? Ils ont été arrêtés.

- Arrêtés et condamnés sont deux choses différentes, lui rappela Draco avec impatience. Mon père a de l'argent et des relations. S'il y a la moindre échappatoire, il la trouvera. Draco frissonna et serra ses bras autour de son torse. Je… je ne veux pas ce que ça arrive, Harry. Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas… pas avec lui. Je n'en peux plus de prétendre adhérer à sa cause, je n'en peux plus qu'il essaie de me faire devenir comme lui. Je veux rester ici… ici, je peux être moi et être heureux. Vivre ici c'est comme… le mieux qui me soit jamais arrivé et je ne veux pas que Père vienne et détruise tout. Et il le fera s'ils le déclarent non-coupable.

- Quel juge sain d'esprit pourrait le déclarer non-coupable ? Papa était là, il a tout vu.

- Je sais, mais il suffit d'un vote incertain et ils ne peuvent pas le déclarer coupable, dit Draco d'une voix rauque. Si ça arrive… Je n'y retournerai pas, Harry ! J'irais… Je préférerais aller vivre dans le Bois Profond. Ses yeux gris étaient grands ouverts, terrifiés.

- Hé. Cool. Il ne s'est encore rien passé, pas la peine de paniquer.

- Facile à dire pour toi. Toi tu as un père génial, pas le cinquième cavalier de l'apocalypse et son épouse démoniaque. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça serait. Ça serait un vrai cauchemar. Ça serait comme… situ retournais vivre avec ton oncle – s'il était en vie.

Harry dut retenir un frisson. Un tel futur aurait été pire que la mort. Il regarda à nouveau Draco et vit le regard plein de terreur mais aussi d'un sorte de résignation, comme s'il se préparait déjà à retourner vivre chez ses parents, comme s'il était sûr qu'ils allaient s'en sortir. Bizarre, il n'avait jamais vu Draco, d'habitude calme et sûr de lui, dans un état pareil, et il chercha quelque chose pour soulager son désespoir, car ça le perturbait beaucoup.

- Ne commence pas, d'accord ? Ecoute, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que Papa les laisserait repartir ? fit-il remarquer. Tu crois qu'il laisserait ton père débarquer et te traîner jusque chez lui ? Dans ses rêves ! Il a ta garde légale, Draco. Il se battrait avec tout ce qu'il a, crois-moi.

- Je sais cela, dit Draco d'une voix lamentable. Et il n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça, se faire traîner à travers les tribunaux pour ma garde. Ça coûterait trop cher et… et je crois que je ne le mérite pas.

Harry en resta bouche bée. De toutes les choses que son frère adoptif avait pu dire, c'était bien ce qu'il venait d'entendre qui le choquait le plus. Draco s'était toujours comporté comme s'il était meilleur que tout le monde, et il n'avait jamais semblé manquer de confiance en lui, en fait il avait plutôt l'air de trop croire à sa propre importance.

Mais pas maintenant. En cet instant Harry pouvait voire que derrière le masque le Serpentard n'était qu'un gamin terrifié à l'idée de finir seul et abandonné à la merci d'un père tyrannique.

Pendant un moment Harry resta bouche bée, puis s'entendit répondre:

- Qui t'a demandé ton avis ? Tu le mérites pour Papa, tu es comme son fils. Et… et tu le mérites pour moi aussi.

Cette fois c'était Draco qui ouvrait des yeux ronds.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Parce que tu ne mérites pas de devenir l'ombre de ton père, pas plus que je mérite d'être l'esclave de mon oncle. Nous avons tous les deux le droit d'avoir une vie normale, avec quelqu'un qui prend soin de nous, et c'est ce qu'on a avec Papa, alors ne te complique pas la vie, d'accord ? Il allongea à Draco une petite tape moqueuse.

Draco le regarda d'un air menaçant.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

- T'es une tête de bois, répondit Harry. Tu sais pas que tu pourrais te cacher dans le manoir, et personne, même pas Voldie lui-même, pourrait te trouver ? Alors de quoi tu as peur ? Tout va bien se passer.

- Ah, vraiment ? T'es un devin maintenant ?

- J'aimerais bien, si tu arrêtais de flipper.

- Pourquoi ? Peur de paraître froissée demain, Harriet ?

- Arrête de faire le con, Draco. Tu vas voir, demain Papa va témoigner que ton père et ta mère sont un couple de salopards et le jury va les condamner à Azkaban à perpétuité, point barre.

- Je voudrais pouvoir le croire.

- Crois-le, Malefoy.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que… parce que moi, Harry Albus Rogue, l'Élu, en a décidé ainsi, déclara Harry, pris d'une inspiration subite.

Draco ricana.

- Élu, mon cul. Puis il sourit légèrement et allongea une tape sur le bras de son frère. OK, j'ai pigé. Recouche-toi, petit frère. Je vais penser à ce que tu as dit… ça devrait m'assommer en un rien de temps.

Harry cacha un sourire moqueur et se leva de sa position au pied du lit de Draco pour retourner dans le sien.

- Je t'en prie, grand frère, lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule avant de retourner dans son lit et de laisser le sommeil le prendre.

* * *

- M. Dresden, salua Severus, serrant fermement la main de l'avocat général. Me voici, comme vous avez demandé.

- Bonjour, M. Rogue. Ou préférez-vous Professeur ?

- Pas en dehors de ma salle de classe. Je suis professeur dix mois par an, je mérite une pause pendant l'été. Monsieur conviendra. Il posa une main tranquille sur l'épaule de Draco. Et voici mon pupille, Draco Malefoy.

L'avocat, un grand jeune homme d'une petite trentaine d'années avec des cheveux châtains et des yeux bleus, regarda attentivement Draco avant de tendre la main et de dire :

- Heureux de vous connaître, M. Malefoy. Je suis Gabriel Dresden, représentant les intérêts du Ministère. Si vous voulez bien vous asseoir sur ce banc – il indiqua un banc sur le côté du podium – votre gardien et moi-même devons discuter de plusieurs choses avant le début de la procédure.

Severus se tourna vers Draco, qui semblait un peu mal à l'aise.

- Va t'asseoir, Draco. Je te rejoins dans un instant. Oh, et si un journaliste approche, dis-lui l'habituel "Aucun commentaire" ou "Je ne sais pas". Ça devrait les tenir à distance jusqu'à ce que je revienne.

- Oui, Oncle Sev.

Draco alla s'asseoir sur le banc que l'avocat avait indiqué, essayant de se faire tout petit. Harry le suivit, sachant très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas espionner la conversation de Severus et de l'avocat ; il avait le sentiment qu'ils pouvaient se protéger des intrus si bien que même un chatoyant n'aurait pas pu écouter leur discussion.

Dresden emmena Severus vers une petite porte que Harry n'avait pas encore remarquée ; elle donnait probablement sur une petite pièce ou les avocats pouvaient attendre avant de présenter leurs clients. Il ouvrit et fit signe au maître des Potions de le précéder. Harry nota avec amusement que l'avocat portait des robes similaires à celles que Severus portait quand il enseignait, entièrement noires, amples, avec un haut col, et des bottes noires bien cirées. Un rapide coup d'œil à Draco lui indiqua que son frère n'avait pas non plus raté la ressemblance. _Huh. C'est comme ça que les avocats s'habillent ici ? Oui, l'autre est habillé pareil. Qui aurait pensé que Papa s'habille comme un avocat ? _Il étouffa un rire, même si la comparaison avait du vrai.

La porte se ferma derrière les deux hommes, et Draco et Harry durent attendre sur le banc de bois dur pendant une demi-heure interminable alors que Dresden expliquait à Severus l'affaire et le rôle qu'il allait y jouer ; apporter à la cour un témoignage au rasoir qui permettrait de clore l'affaire et de mettre les coupables à l'ombre une bonne fois pour toutes.

Draco resta figé comme une statue sur le banc, le regard dans le vide, sans expression. Personne n'aurait été capable de dire en le regardant qu'il était inquiet et nauséeux. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir accepté l'offre de Severus d'une potion calmante ou contre l'anxiété, au lieu de jouer le Spartiate. Il prit plusieurs grandes inspirations, essayant de repousser les nausées.

À côté de lui, Harry se tortillait et tambourinait des doigts sur son genou, incapable de rester immobile. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur la porte derrière laquelle avaient disparu son père et l'avocat. Elle était toujours fermée et Harry mourait d'envie de se lever et de faire les cent pas pour essayer de reprendre son calme. Mais s'il se levait, quelqu'un d'autre allait venir s'asseoir à côté de Draco, et aucun d'eux ne voulait cela, alors Harry resta là où il était, dissimulé sous la Cape d'Invisibilité, souhaitant que cette journée soit enfin terminée.

Enfin, la petite porte s'ouvrit et Severus et Dresden revinrent dans la pièce. Alors que Severus traversait la pièce pour rejoindre Draco, il fut abordé par pas moins de huit journalistes et photographes, tous avides d'un témoignage, ainsi que par Dumbledore.

Tous reçurent le même regard froid et méprisant, et dit d'une voix douce "Pas de commentaire pour le moment. Maintenant laissez-moi passer, si vous voulez bien." Pas plus, mais Severus réussit à communiquer par sa posture et l'expression de son visage que s'ils ne lui laissaient pas le passage en vitesse, ils allaient se retrouver collés au plafond en petits morceaux.

Les journalistes saisirent le message et s'enfuirent comme des souris devant un chat.

Albus, en revanche, était de matière plus solide et semblait vouloir parler à Severus, mais le maître des Potions fendit vivement l'air de la main, ses yeux sombres lançant des éclairs.

- Très bien, mon garçon. Je vous verrai après le procès, murmura Dumbledore avec un sourire aimable, comme si Severus ne venait pas du tout de lui clore fermement le bec. Il se retira, retournant du côté de la salle où siégeaient les membres du Magenmagot.

Severus rejoignit le banc où étaient assis Draco et Harry et s'assit, prenant soin de ne pas bousculer l'invisible Harry. Son visage était tendu et ses traits gardèrent la colère quelques instants, si bien que Draco attendit avant de lui demander, hésitant, ce que voulait Dumbledore.

- Il voulait, comme d'habitude, se mêler de choses qui ne le regardent pas, et j'ai refusé de discuter avec lui, répondit sèchement Severus.

- Et que voulait l'avocat, Maître Dresden ? demanda ensuite Draco.

- Il voulait faire une dernière présentation du procès et me prévenir qu'il va appeler un témoin hostile, afin que je ne sois pas surpris quand il l'annoncera.

- Un témoin hostile ?

- Oui, un témoin aux intérêts opposés à ceux de l'accusation, et témoignant sous contrainte, mais dont le témoignage est nécessaire pour prouver les faits présentés par l'accusation. Celui-ci va probablement recevoir du Veritaserum, car on ne peut lui faire confiance.

Draco haussa les sourcils jusqu'à presque les faire disparaître dans ses cheveux.

- Ils vont t'en donner aussi, On,cle Sev ?

- Non, parce que je suis ici de mon plein gré et vais témoigner volontairement. Le Veritaserum n'est utilisé que lorsque l'authenticité d'un témoignage fait doute.

- Oh. Draco essuya ses mains moites sur ses genoux. Quand vont-ils commencer, tu penses ? Il est déjà neuf heures et quart.

- Dans quelques minutes, les huissiers vont fermer les portes, les accusés vont être amenés et le procès va commencer, répondit Severus à voix basse. Je devrais être appelé comme second témoin de Maître Dresden.

Draco hocha la tête, gardant les yeux fixés sur le centre des gradins où se tenait maintenant Cornélius Fudge.

Un léger brouhaha régnait dans la salle alors que les spectateurs prenaient leurs sièges, impatients de voir le procès débuter.

Les huissiers, vêtus de robes bleues et d'une armure de cérémonie, fermèrent les portes avec un bruit sourd. Ils prirent ensuite position de chaque côté de la porte, les bras croisés et la baguette en évidence à leur ceinture, aussi impénétrables que des statues.

Puis un portail orange luminescent apparut devant les gradins des juges et deux Aurors en sortirent, baguette tirée et pointée sur les deux personnes qui les suivaient.

Draco tira le cou pour voir à quoi ressemblaient ses parents après plus d'une semaine à Azkaban, et découvrit qu'ils avaient une apparence très similaire à celle qu'ils avaient avant leur arrestation, en dehors de leurs vêtements, des uniformes de prison au lieu des robes et costumes de prix qu'ils affectionnaient. Son père portait un pantalon gris olive et une chemise un peu trop grande ; ses mains étaient menottées. Mais ses cheveux étaient immaculés et il regardait tous les spectateurs, la plupart en train de siffler et de le huer, d'un air de profond dédain.

- On essaye toujours de jouer le seigneur du manoir, hein, Lucius ? marmonna Severus, les sourcils froncés.

- C'est du bluff, souffla Draco. Il n'est pas aussi confiant qu'il en a l'air. Il ne sourit pas.

- Ah, tu as remarqué, hein ? dit Severus, ravi des observations de son filleul.

Narcissa sortit à son tour du portail et, comme son mari, en jouant un rôle. Elle portait des vêtements de même teinte que ceux de Lucius, entre gris et kaki, une jupe et une blouse. Sa chevelure d'habitude relevée en coiffure élaborée était tirée en arrière dans une simple queue de cheval et elle semblait maigre et pâle sans maquillage. Mais ses yeux gris brillaient d'indignation et elle avec le nez retroussé, comme s'il se trouvait au sol quelque chose de nauséabond et pourquoi aucun elfe de maison n'était venu l'ôter ?

Des menottes entouraient également ses poignets minces, mais elle les portait comme si c'était des bijoux et non un signe dégradant d'emprisonnement. Elle marchait à côté de Lucius comme s'ils arrivaient à un banquet en invités d'honneur, pas à leur propre procès. D'autres cris et sifflement graveleux l'accueillirent, mais elle les ignora.

- Elle bluffe aussi, murmura Draco à son gardien. Tu vois comment son petit doigt tressaille ? Elle fait toujours ça quand elle est nerveuse.

- Elle peut l'être, ce procès va décider de son avenir, répondit Severus d'une voix sombre.

Des gloussements résonnèrent soudain dans la salle quand un message apparut en grandes lettres au dos de la chemise de Lucius. Il indiquait **Frappez-moi, je suis un salopard bonafide.**

Aussitôt un message similaire apparut sur Narcissa. **Frappez-moi, je suis la pire garce de l'Univers.**

Un instant plus tard les deux Malefoy trébuchèrent et tombèrent presque par terre quand un pied invisible leur botta les fesses.

- Aïe ! cria Narcissa. Elle se tourna vivement pour faire face à son escorte. Comment osez-vous m'assaillir, espèce de crétin ?

- Moi ? Je ne vous ai pas touchée, madame. Mais je suis d'accord avec le panneau.

- Espèce de chien galeux, touchez-moi encore et je vous arrache la trachée ! feula Lucius, foudroyant du regard son propre garde.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça, monsieur, ricana le garde.

Toute la pièce riait maintenant, car les inscriptions étaient maintenant visibles aux spectateurs qui n'avaient pu les voir car ils étaient face au portail.

- De l'ordre ! De l'ordre dans la cour ! s'exclama le juge, sans effet, car les spectateurs étaient déchaînés et hurlaient des insultes. Quelqu'un lança même une tomate pourrie.

D'autres messages apparurent. **Suivez le Seigneur des Ténèbres, aller simple pour Azkaban**, indiquait maintenant Lucius. Narcissa arborait **J'aime être baisée, présentez vos candidatures.**

Harry ricanait dans ses mains et même Draco se mordait les lèvres. Severus aussi avait une lueur peu catholique dans les yeux.

- Qui a lancé ce sort ? interrogea le juge, aucunement amusé par ces moqueries dans sa cour de justice.

Personne ne se dénonça, bien sûr, même si Harry aurait juré voir deux têtes familières dans la foule.

- Au prochain désordre, je fais évacuer toute la salle, aboya le juge. C'est un tribunal, pas un théâtre de Guignol. Silence maintenant !

Le bruit cessa, et les messages disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus.

Severus s'appuya sur le dossier du banc et regarda les Aurors escorter les accusés jusqu'aux deux chaises disposées au centre du cachot et les inciter à s'asseoir.

Aucun d'eux ne protesta, même si tous deux tressaillirent en s'asseyant sur le bois rude. Narcissa poussa un petit cri quand les chaînes se glissèrent comme des serpents sur ses bras et la ligotèrent fermement à la chaise. Lucius fit une grimace, comme pour dire que de telles tactiques n'allaient pas l'effrayer. Les Aurors se retirèrent derrière les chaises, gardant leurs baguettes pointées sur les prisonniers.

Puis Fudge s'éclaircit la gorge et annonça d'une voix sonore :

- Début du procès, Ministère de la Magie contre Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy. Monsieur le juge Malcolm Hautegarde.

Un sorcier d'une cinquantaine d'années portant une robe couleur prune brodée d'un M argenté s'avança, tenant à la main un bâton d'aubépine dont il frappa trois fois le sol pour indiquer que la session avait officiellement commencé.

- Mesdames et messieurs, je vous demande le plus grand silence et la plus grande réserve durant les procédures, commença-t-il d'une voix ferme. Toute personne provoquant du désordre se trouvera accusé d'injure à la Cour et sera évacué de gré ou de force. Maître Dresden, maître Knave, vous pouvez approcher.

Les deux avocats s'approchèrent des gradins et le juge leur murmura quelque chose que même Draco ne put entendre. Puis Hautegarde dit :

- Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy, vous comparaissez aujourd'hui accusés de crimes parmi les plus atroces de l'Histoire. Nous avons appris que vous étiez tous deux d'ardents disciples de Vous-Savez-Qui, que vous avez participé à des rassemblements dont le seul but était de faire avancer sa cause impie et torturer et tuer des citoyens innocents tant du monde sorcier que du monde moldu. Vous êtes également accusés de tentative de meurtre avec préméditation sur la personne de Severus Rogue. Que plaidez-vous ?

- Non coupable, dit Lucius.

- Non coupable, fit Narcissa en écho.

Les positions étaient clairement établies, et Dresden s'avança vers le centre de la pièce pour commencer à exposer les chefs d'accusation.

Une heure plus tard, alors que Harry avait des crampes à force de se tenir immobile, Dresden dit enfin :

- L'accusation appelle à la barre Severus Tobias Rogue.

Severus se leva et vint se tenir à la gauche de la chaire, devant un fauteuil. Il ne regarda ni les juges ni les accusés, mais droit Maître Dresden.

L'avocat lui rendit son regard et demanda d'un ton calme:

- Veuillez dire pour le greffier votre nom, prénom et qualité.

- Je suis Severus Tobias Rogue, maître des Potions et professeur à Poudlard, école de sorcellerie.

- Merci, M. Rogue. Veuillez lever la main droite et jurer sur votre honneur de sorcier de répondre à toutes les questions qui vont seront posées par la vérité, sans chercher à dissimuler ou à déformer les faits.

Severus obéit, levant la main droite et répétant après le juge Hautegarde "Moi, Severus Rogue, jure solennellement de dire la vérité, toute la vérité et rien que la vérité, qu'il en soit de mon honneur de sorcier."

L'honneur de sorcier était la plus haute garantie sauf un sort de Maintien ou un Serment Inviolable.

- Vous pouvez vous asseoir, M. Rogue, fit le juge. Maître, le témoin est à vous.

Dresden commença à interroger Severus, lui demandant de dire à la cour comment il avait travaillé pendant des années comme agent secret pour l'Ordre du Phénix, accomplissant des missions sous couverture des plus dangereuses. À son incitation, Severus expliqua comment il avait été spécialement choisi pour faire ce travail par Albus Dumbledore en personne. Dresden lui demanda enfin de décrire une réunion ordinaire des Mangemorts.

Severus hésita un instant, comme si ramener à la surface des souvenirs aussi sombres était aussi douloureux que ces souvenirs eux-mêmes, puis énonça d'une voix calme :

- Au début des réunions, tous les participants se regroupaient en un cercle. Nous portions tous des robes noires à capuche et ces horribles masques, et Lucius, qui était le chef des Mangemorts en vertu de son statut de membre de la cour de Vous-Savez-Qui, ainsi que de son pouvoir et de son influence, entonnait un hymne à son Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Quel genre d'hymne ?

- Un hymne qui suppliait Vous-Savez-Qui de revenir et de détruire tous leurs ennemis. Cela avait lieu à toutes les réunions ; une invocation. Après, Lucius ouvrait la réunion et nous disait ce que nous avions à faire. Il y avait toujours un né de Moldus à châtier, ou une famille moldue qui devait recevoir une leçon de choses, ou un Auror capturé à qui nous devions démontrer la puissance des disciples du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nous discutions également des différents moyens possibles de ressusciter Vous-Savez-Qui, et de toutes les recherches que nous avions pu faire en ce sens. Après avoir formé des groupes pour des missions ici et là, Lucius amenait ce qu'il appelait les divertissements. Severus plissa les lèvres avec dégoût.

- Voulez-vous décrire ce que vous entendez par là, M. Rogue ?

- Lucius amenait un Moldu qu'il avait capturé cette semaine-là, généralement une femme ou un enfant, même si parfois c'était un adolescent ou un homme, et entreprenait de le torturer. Il utilisait des Impardonnables, L'Imperius ou l'Endoloris, ainsi que des méthodes de torture plus communes, et le viol. Les autres regardaient, car ils savaient qu'après que Lucius avait pris sa part, ce serait leur tour. Lucius estimait que si vous faisiez votre travail correctement, vous deviez être récompensé, et c'est ainsi qu'il le faisait, en leur procurant des victimes à torturer, violer et tuer. Parfois… il choisissait un de nous et nous laissait la personne pour la soirée, s'il nous estimait particulièrement méritant… d'autres fois la victime passait de main et main et chacun prenait son tour à la torture.

- Et comment réagissaient les autres quand il faisait cela? Participaient-ils volontairement ? Leur arrivait-il d'enlever leur masque ?

- Oui, certains enlevaient leur masque. C'étaient ceux qui savouraient particulièrement ce genre de pratique. Ils s'abaissaient à un niveau d'animaux… ou pire, car je n'ai encore jamais vu un animal torturer et violer une enfant de six ans. Tout le monde participait… c'était pratiquement obligatoire. Le visage du maître des Potions exprimait le plus grand écœurement.

- Narcissa Malefoy a-t-elle été présente à une de ces réunions ?

- En général non, même si elle y a assisté une ou deux fois.

- Et a-t-elle participé à ces… divertissements ?

- Une fois, oui. Cette fois-là, c'était un homme. Elle a utilisé un sort de Convoitise pour le rendre fou de désir… entre autres choses. La voix de Severus était froide, mais le dégoût était clairement visible dans ses yeux.

- Avez-vous été forcé à… participer également, M. Rogue ?

- J'étais censé être un Mangemort loyal, donc oui, ils s'attendaient à ce que je m'amuse comme le reste d'eux. Mais je n'ai jamais rien lancé de néfaste contre aucune des victimes. J'utilisais des sorts de Glamour pour faire croire à mes camarades que je faisais comme eux, alors qu'en réalité j'essayais d'aider les victimes avec des sorts de guérison. J'étais généralement le dernier à prendre mon tour ou, si je recevais ma propre victime, je me retirais à l'écart et j'utilisais mes connaissances pour les soigner avant de les renvoyer chez eux ou à l'hôpital pour plus de soins.

- Et Lucius Malefoy ne l'a jamais su ?

Severus secoua la tête.

- Non. Je lui disais que la victime était morte et que je m'étais occupé de faire disparaître les preuves. Il n'a jamais demandé plus de précisions, il était toléré de torturer quelqu'un jusqu'à la mort. Après tout, ils n'étaient que des Moldus et des nés de Moldus, la lie de l'espèce humaine, alors quelle importance ? L'ironie mordante dans la voix de Severus était presque palpable.

- Où avez-vous appris à créer des Glamour aussi précis ?

- Avec mon grand-père maternel, Micah Prince. Il était expert en la matière et m'a bien appris.

- Même si vous avez essayé de sauver une partie des victimes, vous ne pouviez probablement pas les sauver tous. Comment cela vous affectait-il ?

- Mal, bien sûr. J'étais toujours très attristé par la mort de ces malheureux, en particulier si c'était un enfant. Eux… eux étaient le pire. Assister à la torture de n'importe quel être humain est déjà atroce, mais un enfant… ces nuit-là, j'étais incapable de dormir et j'étais malade pendant plusieurs jours ensuite. Et je faisais le vœu de faire payer un jour Lucius et tous ses complices leurs crimes, qu'un jour la justice les attrape et les juge comme ils avaient jugé des innocents, sans la moindre pitié.

- Merci, M. Rogue. Je n'ai plus de question. Dresden s'inclina devant le juge et s'écarta.

Hautegarde regarda l'avocat de la défense.

- Maître, avez-vous des questions à poser au témoin ?

- En effet, monsieur le juge. Knave se leva et s'approcha de la barre. Il portait ses robes noires sur un costume qui devait coûter un an de salaire de maître des Potions. Ses cheveux châtain clair étaient nettement coupés et coiffés selon la dernière mode GS (Gentlemen Sorciers) et son apparence tout entière indiquait l'avocat richissime et sans scrupules.

Il tourna autour de Severus comme un requin devant son prochain repas, avec un léger sourire froid et affamé. Severus lui rendit son regard sans broncher.

- M. Rogue, est-il vrai que vous étiez à une époque l'ami de Lucius Malefoy ? Que vous étiez ensemble à l'école, membres de la maison Serpentard ?

- Oui, nous sommes allés à l'école ensemble, même s'il avait cinq ans de plus que moi. Nous étions tous les deux à Serpentard, et pendant un moment j'ai été ami avec lui. Lucius était très charismatique et j'ignorais ce qu'il était réellement, jusqu'à ce qu'il me présente aux Mangemorts.

- Cependant vous l'avez suivi comme un petit chien, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez été séduit par sa doctrine de Sang-Pur et avez rejoint les Mangemorts de votre plein gré, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'ai suivi Lucius sur le chemin de la magie noire, oui, mais j'avais seize ans et j'étais naïf. Je ne réalisais pas où ce chemin menait. Lucius le savait, en revanche. Il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait quand il m'a approché.

- Oh ? Et quoi donc ?

- Corrompre une autre âme, dit Severus sans prendre de gants. Seulement il a échoué avec moi. Quand j'ai réalisé que son petit club n'était rien d'autre qu'un front de soutien à Vous-Savez-Qui, j'ai essayé d'en sortir.

- Ah bon ? Alors comment se fait-il que vous portiez la marque de leur cercle, M. Rogue ? Vous n'avez pas dû essayer très fort si vous avez pris la Marque des Ténèbres. Avouez-le, monsieur, vous aimiez être l'un d'entre eux, vous étiez volontaire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non. Je n'ai jamais été un disciple volontaire de Vous-Savez-Qui. J'ai suivi Lucius parce qu'il prétendait être mon ami, j'avais seize ans et j'étais… peu populaire auprès de mes camarades.

- Pourquoi donc ? Parce que vous proclamiez la doctrine Sang-Pur et la gloire du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? le poussa l'avocat.

- Non… c'était parce que j'étais trop doué en classe et que je fréquentais une sorcière née de Moldus de la maison Gryffondor.

Des petits cris de stupeur se firent entendre dans le public.

- Et que pensait-elle de votre adhésion au cercle des Mangemorts, M. Rogue ?

- Elle connaissait la vérité, que je n'ai jamais été l'un d'eux. Elle m'a encouragé à aller voir le Directeur et lui dire ce que je savais à propos de ces réunions. Je n'y avais assisté que deux fois, et c'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai dit à Albus Dumbledore tout ce que je savais et je lui ai demandé de m'aider à les quitter. Il m'a dit qu'au lieu de cela il voulait que je reste parmi eux et que je les espionne. Je suis devenu agent secret à sa demande. Il m'a également ordonné de prendre la Marque, mais je ne l'ai fait que des années plus tard, lorsque j'avais 21 ans. Il m'a dit que c'était nécessaire, qu'ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de Lucius, quelqu'un en qui ils avaient confiance, qui pouvait apprendre ce que les Mangemorts préparaient et ne jamais être suspecté de donner des informations au camp opposé. J'étais parfait pour ce plan.

- Comment a-t-il su qu'il pouvait vous faire confiance ?

- Il ne le savait pas. Jusqu'à ce que je prenne du Veritaserum de mon plein gré et que je prouve que je n'étais pas un allié de l'ombre.

Knave ne s'attendait pas à ça, et sembla pris au dépourvu. Mais il n'avait aucun moyen de refuser un témoignage sous Veritaserum et emprunta un voie différente.

- Et il n'y a jamais eu d'époque où vous vous êtes senti à l'aise avec les Mangemorts ? Une époque où vous ressentiez de l'excitation quand les divertissements arrivaient ?

Severus secoua la tête.

- Jamais. De telles pratiques me sont odieuses et je n'ai jamais ressenti que de l'horreur et du dégoût lorsque j'étais forcé à y assister. J'enseigne à des enfants, pensez-vous que le Directeur m'aurai embauché si j'avais eu des… tendances à la violence et à la maltraitance, Maître ?

- C'est moi qui pose les questions, M. Rogue, si cela ne vous dérange pas, aboya Knave, clairement pris au dépourvu par l'attaque soudaine de Severus.

- Cependant, malgré votre dégoût de leurs pratiques, vous êtes resté suffisamment ami avec Lucius Malefoy pour qu'il vous fasse parrain de son fils. Est-ce vrai ?

- Oui. J'ai continué à fréquenter Lucius et quand Narcissa et lui ont eu un bébé, ils m'ont nommé son parrain.

- Et n'est-il pas vrai que vous êtes maintenant le gardien légal de ce filleul ?

- C'est vrai.

- Et n'est-il pas également vrai que s'ils sont condamnés, le plus gros de la fortune et des propriétés des Malefoy passera à votre pupille, qui héritera alors d'une coquette somme ?

- Probablement, oui.

- Mais bien sûr il n'aurait pas le droit d'y toucher avant sa majorité. Mais vous pourriez retirer de l'argent de cette somme, M. Rogue.

- Oui, si nécessaire.

- Donc maintenant, vous avez accès à la fortune des Malefoy, un somme considérable, et vous voulez vous débarrasser des Malefoy une fois pour toutes afin de continuer à profiter de ces millions de Gallions, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je n'ai pas touché à une Noise de la fortune des Malefoy. Cet argent ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à Draco. Je n'en ai pas besoin, car j'ai hérité d'une certaine somme de Micah Prince, dit Severus, coupant l'herbe sous le pied de l'avocat qui cherchait à le peindre comme sans scrupules, appâté par l'argent, afin de réduire à zéro sa crédibilité en tant que témoin et faire libérer ses clients.

- Pas la moindre pièce ? Même pour l'éducation de Draco ? Ou ses fournitures ?

- Non. Comme je vous ai dit, cet argent ne m'appartient pas. J'ai utilisé mon propre argent pour acheter les fournitures scolaires de mon filleul, ainsi que tout ce dont il pourrait avoir besoin.

- Pouvez-vous le prouver, M. Rogue ?

- En effet. Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez contacter Gringotts et examiner les retraits que j'ai fait sur mon compte. J'en ai les relevés à mon domicile, dit Severus d'une voix soyeuse. Le caissier pourra témoigner que je suis allé à Gringotts pour retirer de l'argent de mon coffre seul, celui des Malefoy n'a pas été ouvert.

- Je parlerai au directeur, alors, dit Knave, apparemment contrarié. Je n'ai plus de question, monsieur le juge.

- Vous pouvez reprendre votre place, M. Rogue.

Severus se leva et alla s'asseoir près de Draco, sous les applaudissements du public.

Hautegarde éleva la voix.

- De l'ordre ! De l'ordre dans la cour ! Nous ne sommes pas à un match de Quidditch !

Les applaudissements s'éteignirent. Le juge fit venir les avocats à la chaire. Quelques minutes plus tard, il déclara que la cour allait faire une courte pause, et reprendre ensuite.

Harry était plus que ravi de cette interruption, car non seulement ses jambes le démangeaient, mais il avait désespérément besoin des toilettes. Cependant, il n'avait pas voulu manquer le témoignage de son père, et avait donc ignoré sa vessie, mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il se glissa hors de la salle et suivit quelques spectateurs vers les toilettes, se disant que le témoignage de son père avait dû presque convaincre le jury.

Après l'interruption, Dresden appela un autre témoin à la barre, un certain Octavien Malefoy, cousin de Lucius et également membre des Mangemorts. Comme il ne comparaissait pas de son plein gré, il reçut trois gouttes de Veritaserum. Quand l'interrogatoire commença, il fut révélé que la description des réunions par Severus était rigoureusement exacte, et aussi que Severus s'était trahi en refusant de violer une fillette de sept ans, amenant Lucius, McNair et Avery à le traquer comme un criminel pour essayer de le tuer.

- C'est bien dommage qu'ils n'aient pas réussi, sale traître ! cracha Octavien, regardant Severus avec une haine non déguisée.

- Maîtrisez-vous, M. Malefoy ! ordonna Hautegarde. C'est une cour de justice, pas l'Allée des Embrumes. Ne menacez pas un témoin.

Octavien se tut l'air furibond.

Il fut renvoyé à sa place et d'autres témoins furent appelés, tant par la défense que par l'accusation. Narcissa, fut-il révélé, avait aidé à dissimuler plusieurs Mangemorts recherchés par le Ministère dans sa propre maison, et avait toujours pleinement soutenu son mari et tout ce en quoi il croyait. Les preuves s'accumulèrent, jusqu'à arriver au point où il semblait impossible que le jury ne les condamne pas.

Enfin, il n'y eut plus de témoins, les deux avocats firent leurs déclarations finales et Hautegarde déclara que l'audience était levée jusqu'à prononciation d'un verdict.

Les membres du Magenmagot sortirent et tout le monde poussa un soupir de soulagement. Draco regarda Dresden et vit que l'avocat semblait détendu et sûr de lui. Il put respirer un peu mieux. Puis il se força à regarder les deux fauteuils, les Chaises de Claustration, où étaient assis ses parents comme sur des trônes.

Lucius lui rendit son regard, et Draco lutta pour s'empêcher de tressaillir, car il y avait tout un monde obscur dans les yeux bleu glace, et pas le moindre remords. Lucius hocha légèrement la tête, ce qui, Draco le savait, signifiait qu'il devait continuer à soutenir Voldemort et considérer son parrain comme un doux idiot en vengeance, si nécessaire.

Draco hocha la tête puis baissa les yeux. _S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, condamnez-les_, pria-t-il avec ferveur, serrant les pans de sa robes dans ses poings.

Severus posa la main sur son épaule.

- Du calme, Dragon. C'est presque fini.

- Qu'est-ce qui leur prend autant de temps ?

- Ils doivent être certains, sans le plus petit doute, qu'ils sont coupables avant de prononcer le verdict.

Draco poussa un gros soupir et se tortilla sur le banc, essayant de ne pas se ronger les ongles. L'attente sembla durer une éternité, mais il ne s'écoula en vérité qu'une demi-heure.

Puis la porte de la salle s'ouvrit en grinçant et les membres du Magenmagot reprirent leur place.

Hautegarde se tourna vers les juges et leur demanda :

- Avez-vous tous rendu votre verdict pour l'affaire présente ?

- Oui, Monsieur le Juge, répondit Dumbledore.

- Bien. Très bien. Que prononcez-vous en ce qui concerne Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy ? Il pointa sa baguette vers Dumebledore. Directeur ?

- Coupable, Monsieur le Juge.

Et ainsi de suite, le long du demi-cercle, chaque membre du jury annonçant son avis. Seuls deux personnes s'abstinrent. Le juge Hautegarde, se tournant vers la salle, dit :

- Le verdict du juré est Coupable, à l'unanimité. Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, vous êtes jugés coupables de crime contre le Ministère et l'humanité ainsi que de trahison de votre pays. Je vous condamne donc à l'emprisonnement à vie à Azkaban sans possibilité de sursis. La cour déclare également tous vos biens, propriétés, actifs et participations comme revenant au Ministère qui les gardera en dépôt pour votre fils, Draco Michael Malefoy. Ce dépôt sera gardé jusqu'à son dix-septième anniversaire, date à laquelle il héritera de vos biens, propriétés etc. Le procès Ministère contre Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy est clos.

Il y eut une avalanche de cris et d'applaudissements dans la cour à cette annonce.

- M. et Mme Malefoy, avez-vous une dernière demande à faire avant d'être ramenés à Azkaban ? demanda le juge.

Lucius semblait abasourdi, mais il se remit vite.

- Oui, nous voudrions parlez à notre fils, qui se trouve ici, fit-il en pointant la tête vers le banc où se trouvait Draco.

- Très bien. Hautegarde fit un geste et les chaînes se défirent, permettant aux prisonniers de se lever. M. Draco Malefoy, venez ici, je vous prie.

Draco se figea, et ce ne fut qu'à l'ordre de Severus qu'il se leva et s'approcha de la chaire. Le maître des Potions le suivit.

- Monsieur ?

- Vos parents souhaitent vous parler et je les y ai autorisés, en dernière grâce. Vous pouvez leur dire au revoir, mon garçon, dit gentiment Hautegarde.

Draco hocha la tête à contrecœur.

- Viens ici, Draco, ordonna Lucius.

Draco sentit ses pieds obéir à la voix sèche, comme il avait été conditionné à le faire toute sa vie. Même avec des menottes, son père était effrayant.

- Père ?

- Ne perds pas espoir, mon fils. Ce n'est pas la fin. Je vais faire appel et nous allons êtres libérés de ces charges injustes. Entre temps, je souhaite que tu restes fort et que tu continues à cultiver les valeurs que je t'ai instillées. Rappelle-toi que tu es mon fils, un Malefoy avant tout, et il est maintenant temps de continuer là où je ne le peux plus. Tu sais de quoi je parle, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, Père, dit Draco à voix basse. Il prit une grande inspiration, rassemblant tout son courage, la colère et la rancune qu'il avait conçu contre Lucius en quatorze ans. Vous voulez que je devienne ce que vous êtes, un tueur de sang-froid adorateur d'un nécromancien décédé. Vous voulez que je prenne les robes noires et le masque et que je devienne un monstre qui torture des femmes et des enfants parce que c'est drôle, qui rit quand un enfant hurle et qui ne trouve pas plus grave de tuer un Moldu ou un né de Moldus que d'écraser un insecte. C'est cela l'héritage des Malefoy, n'est-ce pas, Père ?

Les yeux de Lucius s'assombrirent.

- Que dis-tu, fils ? Comment oses-tu souiller ta parole en appelant le Seigneur des Ténèbres un nécromancien ? Et en défendant les Moldus et les Sang de Bourbe, la lie des caniveaux ? Voilà le résultat du temps que tu as passé avec Rogue, ce salopard, amant d'une Sang de Bourbe ! Il t'a empoisonné l'esprit, t'a tourné contre moi.

- Non, Père. Il m'a ouvert les yeux et m'a montré la vérité. Et maintenant je voix clairement. Et je ne veux pas devenir le fils que vous voulez avoir. Je ne crois pas à votre cause. Je n'y ai jamais cru.

- Tu mens ! Que t'a promis Rogue en échange de cette trahison, Draco ? Je t'ai initié comme il faut.

- Oncle Sev m'a promis une vie normale, et la chance de vivre sans une ombre sur ma tête, Père. Je crois que c'est bien plus que ce que vous m'avez jamais offert. J'ai obéi par peur, mais maintenant j'ai le choix, et je choisis le chemin juste. Je ne fais plus partie de vos plans, Père, dit Draco d'une voix ferme. Je ne suis plus le fils d'un Mangemort.

Avant que Lucius puisse répondre à cette déclaration enflammée, Narcissa s'avança, ses yeux gris fous de rage, et cria :

- Comment OSES-tu parler ainsi à ton père, jeune homme ? Après tout ce que nous avons fait pour toi, tout ce que nous avons sacrifié, tu oses nous tourner le dos et déshonorer notre Nom et notre famille en rampant vers Severus Rogue, ce mendiant demi-sang, et en léchant sa main comme un chien ? Que t'est-il arrivé, Draco ? Où est ta fierté ? Tu es un Sang-Pur, tu ne t'associes pas avec des Sang de Bourbe, des traîtres et des bâtards demi-sang. Je t'ai appris mieux que cela quant tu avais trois ans !

- Je sais cela, Mère. Mais… vous aviez tort. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir être ce que vous vouliez. Mais vous devriez être contente que je sois mieux que mon père, dit Draco, la regardant à son tour dans les yeux.

Narcissa poussa un cri étouffé.

- Morveux ingrat ! s'exclama-t-elle et, reculant son bras autant que les menottes lui permettaient, elle frappa son fils au visage.

Draco tituba et les Aurors bondirent en avant pour attraper Narcissa. Elle les ignora, hurlant avec rage :

- Tu m'as déshonorée au-delà de tout maintien, tu n'es pas digne d'être mon héritier, tu n'aurais jamais dû naître, mauviette, geignard ! J'aurais dû t'étrangler à la naissance ! Pars ! Disparais de ma vue ! Tu n'es pas mon fils !

Draco recula, tenant une main sur sa joue, ses yeux gris écarquillés de douleur. Les paroles cruelles de sa mère l'avaient profondément atteint.

Severus bondit en avant, le visage empreint de fureur, et s'interposa entre Narcissa et Draco avec la rapidité d'un mamba noir. Il lança une main, saisit Narcissa par le col de sa blouse et feula:

- Ôte tes mains de mon filleul ! Tu oses te dire une mère ! Tu n'es pas digne d'être la mère d'un cafard, encore moins d'un enfant ! Tu fais honte, honte à toutes les mères depuis la nuit des temps !

- Lâche moi, espèce de traître !

- Tu as laissé ton mari corrompre et maltraiter ton propre fils, et tu _oses_ te dire une mère ! Tu me dégoûtes. Et tu devrais remercier Merlin que je ne frappe pas les femmes, ou tu serais en train de recompter tes dents ! Draco n'est pas ton fils, Narcissa, cela est sûr. Il est maintenant _mon_ fils, et votre héritage de mort et de terreur prend fin avec toi, dégénérée ! Puisses-tu trouver un accueil auprès du diable, car tu n'en auras plus avec moi !

Puis il la repoussa violemment, comme s'il avait touché quelque matière en décomposition.

- Huissiers, escortez les prisonniers ! ordonna le juge. Il se tourna vers Severus. Je vous présente mes excuses, M. Rogue. J'avais pensé qu'ils voulaient lui dire au revoir, si j'avais su que cela allait se produire…

- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir, Monsieur. Ne vous souciez pas des actions d'une harpie, dit Severus. Il se tourna vers Draco. Laisse-moi voir ta blessure.

- Je survivrai, répondit doucement Draco, car parler lui faisait mal, la menotte avait entaillé sa lèvre. Il avait toujours une main sur sa joue et sa bouche.

Avant qu'il puisse dire un mot de plus, plusieurs flashes éclatèrent et une dizaine de journalistes s'entassèrent autour de lui avec des plumes et des bloc-notes, voulant avoir ses réactions.

- M. Malefoy, que pensez-vous de votre héritage ?

- M. Malefoy, vous sentez-vous libéré maintenant que vos parents sont condamnés ?

- M. Rogue, allez-vous adopter M. Malefoy maintenant que ses parents l'ont renié ?

- M. Rogue, voulez-vous faire une interview ?

Severus prit Draco par les épaules et entreprit de traverser le groupe de journalistes, ignorant leurs questions et faisant reculer un certain nombre par un regard noir et méprisant.

- Reculez, bande de vautours ! cria Hautegarde, suivant Severus. M. Rogue, j'ai besoin que vous signiez quelques papiers concernant l'héritage de M. Malefoy, si vous voulez bien.

Severus tourna la tête.

- Monsieur le Juge, si vous voulez bien m'envoyer les documents par hibou, je ne veux vraiment pas m'attarder ici. Mon fils est blessé et doit rentrer à la maison.

- Bien sûr, c'est idiot de ma part. Excusez-moi, M. Rogue. Je vais vous envoyer un hibou.

Le juge tourna les talons et partir se retirer dans le calme de son bureau, loin de la foule des journalistes et spectateurs.

- Severus ! appela Dumbledore, traversant la foule sans effort. Puis-je vous dire un mot ?

Severus serra les dents.

- Plus tard, Albus ! Je n'en peux plus de ces questions et si vous devez me parler, envoyez-moi un hibou. Cette séance a duré largement assez longtemps et nous rentrons chez nous. Il garda les mains sur les épaules de Draco et commença à traverser la foule en force, espérant que Harry les suivait, car il pouvait sentir que Draco était proche de l'épuisement et il voulait le ramener au manoir avant que ses nerfs lâchent.

Ils avaient presque atteint les portes menant hors du cachot quand Octavien Malefoy se dressa devant eux. Le cousin de Lucius écumait de rage et il cracha par terre aux pieds de Draco.

- Petit merdeux amoureux des Sang de Bourbe ! Ta mère a raison. Tu ne mérite pas de recevoir une crotte de rat, encore moins le Manoir Malefoy, petit cafard ! J'espère que-

WHAM !

Le cousin sorcier fut projeté au sol. Il s'assit, gémissant et se tenant le nez, qui ruisselait de sang.

Draco se frotta la main et grogna:

- Boucle la, Octavien ! Maintenant retourne dans ton trou, bousier. Avant que je te fasse arrêter pour esclandre. Va-t-en !

Le sorcier grimaçant se leva maladroitement et s'éloigna en boitant, criant:

- Un jour tu vas regretter ça, petit traître ! Quand Il reviendra, tu seras un des premiers à mourir !

- Va te faire mettre, trou du cul ! cria Harry.

- Chut ! ordonna Severus. Reste près de moi et tais-toi.

Il mena les deux garçons hors des salles du Ministère jusqu'au soleil vif de midi. Ils firent encore quelques mètres avant que Severus repère un philodendron providentiel et se glisse derrière.

- Harry, où es-tu ? chuchota-t-il.

- Ici, murmura Harry, rabattant sa capuche.

- Prends mon autre bras, ordonna son père. On rentre à la maison.

Et ils transplanèrent sur la lande déserte, où Severus ouvrit le Brouillard pour les mener au havre qu'était devenu le Manoir Prince.

**À suivre…**

Avant que vous vous précipitiez sur le bouton review, je tiens à ce que les choses soient claires : toute remarque ou reproche à propos du fonctionnement du Magenmagot est à rédiger à l'aide des 10 000 caractères proposés par le site, avec un plan en 3-3, thèse, antithèse, synthèse. Ou, pour dire les choses autrement, c'est une traduction, je fais ce que je peux.

Bref… j'avais demandé 600 reviews, mais je ne pensais pas que ça allait se faire aussi vite (rires). Bon, d'accord, il y a eu Mebahiah avec ses 31 reviews… mais même sans lui, le chapitre 31 a recueilli plus de 20 reviews ! Ça me paraît très bien parti pour les **650** que je veux maintenant voir figurer à la fin. Il reste 3 chapitres, donc en comptant celui-ci, ça fait 10 reviews et demi par chapitre, c'est jouable.

Prochain chapitre : suite directe du précédent, il est nettement plus relax, beaucoup d'interaction Draco/Harry. D'ici la fin du mois.


	33. Frères par choix

**33- Frères par choix**

Quand ils eurent atteint le manoir, Severus emmena Draco dans le salon et le fit asseoir sur le canapé. Harry resta en retrait, ne sachant trop s'il devait s'en mêler, il avait le sentiment que son frère avec besoin d'être seul avec leur père. Donc il resta sur le pas de la porte pendant que Severus essayait de convaincre Draco de le laisser examiner son visage.

- Dragon, laisse-moi voir ce qu'elle t'a fait, s'il te plaît, dit Severus d'une voix douce. Cette salope t'a frappé fort, laisse-moi voir les dégâts.

Draco se déroba, gardant une main sur le visage avec obstination.

- C'est rien ! Je m'en fiche, Oncle Sev.

- Eh bien pas moi, jeune homme. Je n'aime pas te voir blessé. Maintenant ôte cette main, Draco Michael, et laisse-moi examiner ça, maintenant, ordonna Severus d'un ton sans réplique. Il tourna gentiment la tête du garçon afin que Draco soit face à lui et enleva la main du visage, faisant apparaître une joue marbrée et enflée, et une coupure sur la joue et la lèvre supérieure qui saignait encore.

Harry tressaillit et Severus jura. Puis le maître des Potions fit venir un flacon de pommade, un linge doux, de la glace et une petite cuvette d'eau.

- Ne bouge pas, s'il te plaît. Désolé si je te fais mal, mais je dois nettoyer ça avant de pouvoir mettre quelque chose dessus.

Il commença à laver en douceur le sang sur la lèvre et la joue de Draco. L'adolescent resta immobile, ne disant rien même quand Severus appuya le tissu humide sur sa lèvre fendue pour arrêter le saignement. À la vérité, il sentait à peine la douleur de la coupure et des bleus, trop accaparé par la douleur de son âme. Les mots de Narcissa résonnaient encore dans sa tête, aigus comme du verre et deux fois plus mortels. _Tu n'aurais jamais dû naître ! Mauviette, geignard… tu n'es pas mon fils ! _À ses insultes se mêlaient celles de Lucius. _Traître, me préférer Rogue ! Morveux ingrat ! _

- Tiens. Garde la glace contre ta lèvre dix minutes, ça devrait calmer la douleur et faire diminuer un peu l'hématome, ordonna Severus, donnant à Draco une serviette avec de la glace pilée.

Draco la prit et obéit. Il avait envie de quelque chose qui calme l'horrible douleur dans son cœur. Il avait souhaité toute sa vie être libre de ses parents, de leurs rêves dangereux, de leurs machinations ; voilà, c'était fait, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ça fasse aussi mal. Il avait l'impression que sa mère avait plongé la main dans sa poitrine et arraché une partie de son cœur avec ses mots.

Severus, assis en silence à côté de lui, maudissait intérieurement Narcissa jusqu'au plus profond du neuvième cercle de l'enfer. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre comment quelqu'un pouvait prononcer de telles paroles à l'encontre de son propre enfant, en particulier un enfant qui avait le courage de tourner le dos à l'obscurité séduisante et à embrasser la lumière. _Harpie sans courage, il vaut dix fois toi et ton mari réunis ! Et tu voudrais le déshériter et le voir mourir pour être meilleur que ce que vous pourrez jamais être ? J'aurais dû t'arracher la langue ! _

Il posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Draco, cherchant les mots justes pour apaiser l'orage qui déchirait à ce moment le jeune sorcier.

- Dragon, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, commença-t-il doucement. Tu as fait le bon choix, le choix le plus difficile, et je suis fier de toi, mon fils. Je sais combien ça a été difficile pour toi, et je pense que tu ne le regretteras pas.

Les yeux gris regardèrent les yeux noirs, et un murmure rauque sortit de la gorge de son fils.

- Si c'était le bon choix… et je sais que c'est vrai… pourquoi ça fait aussi mal, putain ? Des larmes se formèrent dans les yeux clairs et coulèrent lentement sur les joues pâles. Elle… elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi !

- Chut… C'est une idiote et elle ne te mérite pas, Dragon, dit fermement Severus. Ignore cette salope. Tu m'as moi, tu as Harry, nous sommes ta famille maintenant, et nous ne te rejetterons jamais, quoi que tu fasses. Tu es _mon_ fils, pas le sien. Viens ici. Il attira l'enfant blessé dans ses bras, le serrant contre son épaule. Tout va bien, dragonnet. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Le chemin juste n'est jamais facile, il est très douloureux, je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Il commença à caresser la tête blonde, passant la main dans les mèches soyeuses ; le geste affectueux fit frémir la silhouette mince. Oui, pleure, enfant… personne ne va se moquer de toi pour ça, je ne suis pas Lucius… des larmes chaudes coulèrent dans son cou en ruisseaux alors qu'il serrait Draco contre lui, frottant doucement l'arrière de son cou.

Bientôt les larmes furent accompagnées par de légers sanglots, Draco s'autorisant enfin à lâcher prise et pleurant toute sa douleur et sa honte à extinction dans l'épaule de son père. Le maître des Potions ne bougea pas, solide comme un roc, serrant la silhouette mince contre lui et lui offrant le réconfort dont il avait terriblement besoin, avait toujours eu besoin, mais n'avait jamais osé chercher de la part de qui que ce fût, jusqu'à maintenant.

Harry se détourna, mal à l'aise devant l'intimité de ce moment, releva le capuchon de sa cape et, contournant le canapé, se dirigea vers sa chambre. Les émotions du procès l'avaient épuisé et il avait envie de faire une petite sieste. Ensuite il essaierait de finir cette saleté de devoir d'Histoire de la Magie que Severus lui avait donné ; c'était le dernier avant l'examen que son père avait prévu, celui qu'il avait raté à Poudlard. Et après ça, il irait voir si Draco était suffisamment remis pour aller voler avec lui, parce que voler l'avait toujours aidé à se sentir mieux quand quelque chose le dérangeait.

Harry enleva la cape d'Invisibilité et la suspendit dans son armoire avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit et de fermer les yeux. Il entendait encore la voix de Draco dans sa tête, lui disant la chance qu'il avait d'avoir un père comme Severus, au lieu d'une brute mégalomane. _Et la chance que j'ai eu d'avoir Lily comme mère et pas une harpie comme Narcissa, _pensa-t-il, faisant la grimace en se rappelant l'air dévasté de Draco quand elle l'avait renié. _Quel genre de mère peut faire ça à son fils ? _se demanda-t-il avec colère, pensant à comment Lily était morte pour lui. _Elle_ ne lui aurait jamais dit des choses pareilles, quoi qu'il eût pu faire. Harry en était certain. _Pauvre Draco. Au moins moi je sais que ma mère m'aimait._

Harry bâilla, laissant le sommeil le prendre, espérant que son frère pouvait trouver un peu de réconfort auprès de Severus, qui semblait le comprendre le mieux.

Quand il se réveilla deux heures plus tard, il avait faim, aucun n'avait trop mangé au petit-déjeuner avant le procès. Cependant, quand il descendit dans la cuisine pour se faire quelque chose, il y trouva aussi Severus. Apparemment, les deux Rogue avaient eu la même idée et Harry s'installa à côté de son père après s'être préparé un sandwich et réchauffer un peu de soupe.

Quand il s'assit à côté du maître des Potions, il chercha son frère.

- Où est Draco, Papa ? Il dort ?

Severus soupira.

- Non, il s'est réveillé il y a environ une heure et est allé voler. Severus avait cédé et avait rendu son balai à Harry pour qu'il puisse s'entraîner au Quidditch, ainsi qu'à Draco, car ce serait injuste de ne pas le laisser s'entraîner aussi, étant l'Attrapeur des Serpentard. Pourrais-tu aller le voir quand tu auras fini de manger ? Je sais qu'il voulait être seul après ce qui s'est passé ce matin, mais je pense que ça serait une bonne chose si tu allais lui tenir compagnie cet après-midi.

Harry hocha la tête. Puis il demanda, comme une pensée horrible lui venait à l'esprit :

- Tu ne penses pas qu'il… euh… se ferait du mal, non ?

Severus regarda son rejeton pendant un bon moment avant de secouer la tête.

- Non. Draco n'est pas suicidaire, Harry. Crois-moi, je sais bien de quoi je parle, j'ai déjà dû m'occuper de tentatives de suicide avant, à l'école. Il est triste et en colère contre Narcissa et Lucius, et un peu déprimé, mais il ne pense pas au suicide. Je le craignais aussi, mais j'ai demandé à Pincée de surveiller son état mental et il n'est pas déprimé à ce point. Son estime de lui et son orgueil en ont pris un coup aujourd'hui, cependant, et je pense qu'il serait heureux d'avoir un frère à qui parler.

- D'accord, Papa. J'ai pigé, je ne suis pas idiot. Harry eut un sourire en coin. Je vais aller le trouver et lui faire part de toute ma sympathie à se retrouver coincé dans cette famille avec un prof de potions perfectionniste. Voilà un destin pire que la mort. Il jeta un œil en coin à son père, ses yeux verts pétillant de malice.

- Pire que la mort ? grogna Severus pour rire, tendant le bras et donnant une petite tape à son moutard de fils. Attention à ton langage, toi, ou je te fais battre tous les tapis du manoir et frotter les sols.

- Oups. J'oubliais de mentionner l'esclavagisme.

- Toi, tu es en train de **réclamer** que je te botte les fesses, menaça Severus pour de faux, ses yeux pétillant à leur tour.

- Pourquoi ? Pour dire la vérité ? Tu as promis que tu ne me battrais jamais, Papa, dit Harry en boudant.

- Une ou deux tapes sur les fesses n'est pas battre un enfant, sale gosse. Juste une leçon bien appuyée. Et tu ne dis pas toute la vérité, Harry. Tu as oublié le passage où l'esclavagiste perfectionniste vous rend vos balais avec une semaine d'avance, et peut, s'il constate une amélioration chez ses deux fils, lever également le reste de la punition.

- Sérieux ?

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

- Euh… non. J'ai rien dit, d'accord ? Vous êtes le meilleur père au monde et je vous respecte, monsieur. Il fit semblant de se prosterner devant Severus, qui roula des yeux devant sa comédie.

- Arrête, espèce de singe, ordonna Severus en riant. Va chercher ton frère, Harry.

- Chef, oui, chef. Harry le salua et s'enfuit en riant avant que Severus puisse lui allonger une autre tape. Il abandonna le reste de son sandwich et de sa soupe et Severus secoua la tête avant d'un placer un sort de Préservation afin que ce soit encore bon quand Harry reviendrait.

Une fois dehors, Harry appela son balai et était sur le point de l'enfourcher quand Pincée apparut devant lui.

- Salut, Pincée ! Belle journée pour voler, hein ?

_:En effet, jeune Rogue. Si tu cherches Draco, il est près de l'étang.: _

- Comment tu as su… ? Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Laisse tomber, bien sûr que tu sais, tu peux lire dans les esprits.

_:Disons plutôt que je peux entendre les pensées,: _corrigea la Chatoyante bleu nuit en agitant la queue.

- C'est quoi la différence ?

_:C'est très important pour un télépathe. Entendre les pensées nécessite juste de baisser un peu ses barrières et 'd'écouter' les pensées autour de vous. C'est une forme non agressive de télépathie. Lire dans les esprits, en revanche, nécessite d'entrer dans les pensées d'un autre, généralement sans sa permission, pour en extraire des informations, et c'est agressif et intrusif. C'est une chose que je ne ferais que si c'était absolument nécessaire, Harry. Il n'y a pas plus obnubilé par la respect de la pensée qu'un télépathe.: _

- Oh. J'ai compris. Désolé.

_:Il est inutile de t'excuser, enfant. C'était une erreur involontaire,: _dit-elle, ses yeux mauves pétillant. Elle s'éleva légèrement dans les airs, ses belles ailes la portant sans effort. _:Viens, allons voir Draco et essayons de lui… remonter le moral, comme vous dites ?: _

- Ouais. Tu penses pouvoir me suivre, Pincée ? la défia-t-il.

_:Je peux voler plus vite que n'importe quel sorcier, peu importe le balai qu'il utilise,: _déclara la Chatoyante.

- Voyons ça, d'accord ? dit Harry, qui décolla d'un coup et démarra comme une fusée.

Il s'accroupit sur son balai, le vent lui sifflant dans les oreilles, fou de joie de voler. Il regarda autour de lui à la recherche du Chatoyant, s'attendant à voir un petit chat noir au niveau des arbres. À la place, il repéra la petite créature environ cinq mètres devant lui ; il cligna des yeux et redoubla d'efforts pour rattraper la créature fae.

Mais Pincée se révéla aussi douée qu'elle l'avait dit pour voler, tournant et virevoltant à la vitesse de l'éclair, rappelant un peu à Harry un Vif d'Or. Il joua à poursuivre la tisseuse de rêves à travers le ciel, faisant de son mieux pour l'attraper, mais la chatte fae refusa de se laisser prendre ; ils finirent par arriver à l'étang et Harry dut déclarer forfait.

_:C'était une tentative honorable, Harry. Draco est ici.: _Elle pointa le sol avec son aile, où le Serpentard était assis, adossé à un saule, tranquillement en train de pêcher avec une branche ramassée, un fil pris à ses robes, une épingle pliée et une chenille. Son Nimbus 2001 reposait à côté de lui.

Harry contourna l'étang et atterrit silencieusement derrière son frère. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et Draco fit un bond de surprise.

- Merlin, Harry ! Me fais pas ça. Je suis presque tombé dedans, râla-t-il.

- Mauvaise idée, effectivement, dit Harry en souriant avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ça mord ?

- Non. Mais ils sont là. Draco remua légèrement la ligne. Il aimait la pêche, une activité qui demandait pas mal de patience, mais était amusante et en valait la peine. Il avait été pris d'une frénésie de pêche récemment et ramenait souvent truite, chevesne ou brème et ils se régalaient de poisson frais préparé de diverses façons.

Un moment plus tard, quelque chose tira sur la ligne et Draco le ferra d'un geste habile.

- Tu vois ? Je t'avais dit.

Harry resta silencieux, regardant Draco fatiguer la truite, un beau poisson argenté, d'une main experte, jusqu'à la sortir de l'eau.

Draco frappa violemment le poisson contre le saule, le tuant, puis le glissant dans un petit sac à mailles lâches noué aux racines du saule.

- Pas mal, environ sept livres. Encore une comme ça et on pourra se faire une friture.

- Bonne idée. Où tu as appris à pêcher comme ça ?

- Oncle Sev, qui d'autre ? Quand j'allais chez lui l'été, il m'emmenait toujours pêcher parce qu'il savait que j'adorais ça. Mon père aurait pété un câble s'il avait appris que son héritier pratiquait un sport moldu et l'aimait, mais nous ne lui avons jamais dit. Draco soupira, se reposant contre le saule. Il n'a jamais su beaucoup de choses que nous faisions. S'il l'avait su… je ne serais probablement plus capable de m'asseoir.

- Pourquoi il t'aurait puni pour un truc aussi petit que la pêche ? Ou ce que tu faisais ?

- Parce que je me laissais aller à une habitude moldue, répondit Draco d'un ton amer. C'est un peu comme un des péchés capitaux pour un Mangemort. Père estimait que la seule bonne chose qu'un Moldu pouvait fournir était de s'amuser avec et de se défouler dessus. Pour lui, ils étaient pires que des bêtes. Et une bête ne peut servir qu'à jouer avec.

- C'est vraiment… tordu et répugnant.

- Mmm… ouais, il est tordu, c'est vrai. Je suis content de pouvoir encore vivre avec Oncle Sev. Il a dit que je serais toujours le bienvenu ici.

Harry resta silencieux une minute.

- Il a raison. Ta place est ici.

Draco leva les yeux de l'étang et regarda Harry.

- J'ai jamais pensé que je t'entendrais dire ça un jour.

- Moi non plus. Mais… les choses sont différentes maintenant.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que ma mère est une salope accomplie et m'a renié devant 500 témoins ? demanda Draco d'un ton sec. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, Harry.

- J'en ai pas. C'est pour moi que j'ai de la pitié, me retrouver avec un crétin susceptible pour le reste de ma vie.

- Ah ouais ? Regarde avec quoi moi je me retrouve coincé. Mon frangin est un écervelé qui va me causer des ennuis à la première occasion, rétorqua Draco.

- Pauvre petit. Tu préférerais vivre au manoir Malefoy ?

- Non. Ce n'est pas sûr pour le moment. Et… j'y ai trop de mauvais souvenirs. Peut-être qu'un jour… quand je serai adulte, j'y retournerai et j'y mettrai de l'ordre, enlever toutes les choses de Père et Mère et le faire mien à nouveau. Mais pour le moment… ma maison est ici, petit frère.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Tu vas arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ?

- Pourquoi ? C'est vrai. Je suis plus vieux et plus grand que toi.

- Par trois mois et dix centimètres !

- Et alors ? T'es plus petit que moi, gamin.

- Je suis peut-être plus petit, mais je vole plus vite que toi.

- Uhu, marmonna son aîné, ramenant une autre truite. Dans tes rêves.

Harry prépara une réponse, mais remarqua alors la joue droite de Draco, celle que Narcissa avait frappé, et vit que même si la plaie avait été nettoyée, Draco arborait maintenant une cicatrice irrégulière sur la joue.

- Merlin ! Ton visage !

- Quoi ? J'ai des défenses qui m'ont poussé ?

- Non… mais tu as une cicatrice sur la joue. Un peu comme la mienne, en moins célèbre.

- Comme si je voulais être célèbre. Draco roula des yeux. Il frotta machinalement la cicatrice. Oncle Sev dit que je pourrais la cacher avec un Glamour, mais je ne veux pas. Je veux que les gens voient ce que cette salope a fait. Elle m'a renié en tant que fils, alors je la renie en tant que mère. Elle peut bien crever à Azkaban, pour ce que ça me fait. J'ai pas besoin d'elle.

Harry ne dit rien, laissant Draco râler, sentant qu'il en avait besoin.

Après quelques minutes, Draco marmonna :

- Je suppose que c'est vrai, qu'on peut choisir ses amis, mais pas sa famille.

- Un peu quand même. Papa t'a choisi pour être mon frère.

- Et ?

- Et c'est le bon choix, admit Harry. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, tu es un Rogue honoraire. _Et _mon grand frère. Que Merlin me vienne au secours !

- Tu vas avoir besoin de beaucoup plus que l'aide de Merlin.

- Tu peux parler.

- Surveille tes paroles, gamin, ou sinon, menaça Draco en plaisantant.

- Ou sinon quoi ?

- Ou sinon ton grand frère va te botter le cul.

- C'est ça. Avec l'aide de qui ?

- J'ai pas besoin d'aide quand je peux faire _ça_, dit Draco avec un sourire ne coin, sortant sa baguette et lançant un sort de Chatouillis à Harry sans qu'il ait le temps de le voir venir.

À l'instant suivant Harry se roulait par terre, riant sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

- Ah-hahaha ! D'accord… hahaha…. Ch'rai sage… promis… enlève le sort…. Draco, s'te plaît… Il se tortillait sur le sol, ricanant sans pouvoir s'arrêter alors que des doigts invisibles le chatouillaient à chaque endroit imaginable. Il en fut réduit à supplier en moins de trois minutes. Allez… avant que je me pisse dessus… Un autre accès de fou rire suivit.

- Tu ne te moqueras plus de moi ? Draco agita le doigt sous le nez de Harry.

- Non ! Non ! Draco… pitié !

- Pour quoi ? demanda malicieusement le Serpentard, gloussant en voyant son frère se tortiller et hurler de rire.

- Dra-a-co ! P-I-T-I-É-É… !

- D'accord, je pense que tu as retenu la leçon. Et il mit fin au sort d'un petit geste de sa baguette.

Harry, la peau maintenant hypersensible, continua à se tortiller pendant quelques minutes.

- Tu es… diabolique, Draco ! haleta-t-il quand il put parler sans rire.

- Ouais, ouais. Comme tous les grands frères, alors tu ferais mieux de t'habituer.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- J'ai vu ce que les jumeaux Weasley font à Ron quand ils lui en veulent, répondit Draco avec un sourire malin.

Harry avait vu aussi.

- T'as pas intérêt à prendre des idées… ou sinon je… il chercha une menace satisfaisante, mais son esprit était vide et il ne put proposer que : je le dirai à Papa.

Draco explosa de rire.

- Tout à fait ça, va chouiner auprès de Papa que Draco t'embête. T'es parfait, Harry, tous les petits frères sont des rapporteurs.

- C'est pas vrai ! répondit Harry avec indignation. Il réalisa soudain autre chose. Hé, tu as appelé Severus 'papa'.

- Ouais, je crois, répondit Draco en vitesse. Pourquoi ? Ça te plaît pas ?

- Non, ça va… c'est juste… je t'ai jamais entendu l'appeler comme ça avant et c'est un peu bizarre, expliqua maladroitement Harry.

- Tu veux que j'arrête ?

- Non, bien sûr que non ! T'es mon frère, Draco, tu dois appeler mon père 'Papa', c'est comme ça que ça marche. Je croyais que tu savais tout.

- J'en sais plus que toi, frérot, le taquina Draco.

- Ohhh non ! Tu m'appelles pas comme ça ! Hors de question !

- Je viens de le faire. Draco posa sa canne à pêche par terre et ramassa son Nimbus. Allez, petit frère. Viens m'attraper. Il sauta sur son balai et décolla comme une fusée.

Harry enfourcha son Éclair de Feu et décolla, l'air décidé. Il pourchassa Draco à travers tout le parc, bien près d'attraper le Serpentard plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux essoufflés. Puis Harry révéla le fait que Severus avait dit qu'il allait peut-être mettre fin à leurs corvées plus tôt que prévu et Draco poussa un cri de joie.

- Saints et serpents ! Comment tu as réussi ça, Harry ?

- Facile. J'ai prétendu que j'étais toi. Draco lui fit la grimace. Je rigole. J'ai rien fait, il y a pensé tout seul.

- Génial. Tu sais, Harry, on devrait vraiment lui donner Fantôme maintenant, lui rappela Draco. Ils volent tous maintenant et je pense qu'ils sont prêts à être sevrés.

Il désigna le grand chêne, où se trouvaient plusieurs des jeunes hiboux. Ils avaient toutes les rémiges maintenant et pouvaient voler de plus en plus loin. Draco et Harry avaient commencé à leur apprendre à venir quand ils les sifflaient et à se poser sur leur épaule ou leur poing sans les labourer avec leurs serres. Les jeunes hiboux étaient très intelligents et ils apprenaient vite, même s'ils n'avaient pas encore maîtrisé le transport de courrier. Mais ils pouvaient porter des petits morceaux de parchemin dans leur bec et Harry était certain que dans une ou deux semaines ils seraient plus forts et pourraient porter de petits paquets.

Des quatre, c'était Fantôme qui volait le plus silencieusement et le plus gracieusement. Givre était la plus rapide, étant la plus petite. Athéna était la plus intelligente, apprenant en premier de nouvelles choses. "C'est vraiment la meilleure pour Hermione" avait dit Draco avec satisfaction. Zéphyr volait bien également et était le plus affectueux du groupe ; il aimait faire se poser sur l'épaule pour se faire câliner.

- Quand est-ce que tu veux lui donner ? demanda Harry, souriant quand les hiboux vinrent voler autour d'eux.

- Après le dîner, je pense. En parlant de dîner… Merlin, j'ai failli oublier le poisson ! cria Draco, appelant à lui le sac en mailles avec les deux truites.

- Miam ! De la truite aux amandes ! C'est un festin digne des rois.

- Bon sang, tu as été privé de poisson en grandissant ou quoi ? demanda Harry en riant, même s'il aimait bien la truite aussi.

- Non, mais on n'avait jamais de poisson frais, juste ce que les elfes faisaient et il n'y a _rien_ d'aussi bon que la truite tout juste pêchée, dit Draco avec un soupir d'extase.

- Et c'est _toi_ qui les prépares cette fois, lui rappela Harry, car la dernière fois que Draco était allé pêcher, ça avait été son tour de préparer le dîner et il avait dû se débrouiller pour vider les poissons et les cuire.

- Très bien. Draco pointa sa baguette et prononça un sort ; aussitôt les truites furent ébarbées, écorchées, les arêtes enlevées, vidées et détaillées en filets. Les têtes et les entrailles formaient un tas net par terre, enfin jusqu'à ce que les hiboux les voient et se jettent dessus avec des cris avides.

- Où tu as appris _ça_ ?

- Un livre de cuisine dans la bibliothèque, dit son frère content de lui. Je cherchais de nouvelles recettes et je suis tombé sur ça. Tu devrais l'apprendre, Harry. On gagne un temps fou.

- Vantard !

Draco eut un petit rire.

- Ingéniosité Serpentard. Si tu ne sais pas, recherche, et si ça n'existe pas, invente.

Harry renifla.

- Je préfère la manière Gryffondor. Si tu ne sais, trouve quelqu'un qui sait et demande-lui.

- Comme tu veux. Draco haussa les épaules, puis se dirigea vers le manoir, impatient de manger son poisson.

Pendant que Draco faisait dorer les truites et griller les amandes, Harry finit son sandwich et sa soupe, car il était affamé. En plus du poisson, Draco prépara des haricots verts, cueillis au jardin, et des nouilles au beurre. Il était devenu un cuisinier correct, grâce aux leçons de Severus et Harry.

Après avoir rincé son bol et sa cuillère, Harry mit la table, utilisant sa magie pour faire léviter assiettes et couverts, parce que c'était drôle, et que Severus était d'accord du moment qu'ils ne faisaient rien de mal. C'était une des merveilles à vivre au manoir, aucun officiel du Ministère ne pouvait déceler la magie d'un mineur, car le Brouillard bloquait trace de tout sort. Cela étant, avec Severus pour les surveiller, la présence d'un officiel du Ministère n'était pas vraiment nécessaire.

- De la magie, M. Rogue ? demanda son père d'une voix soyeuse juste derrière lui. Harry bondit sur place. Quelque chose ne va pas avec tes mains ?

- Euh, non, mais tu as dit que tu levais la punition.

- J'ai dit que je lèverais peut-être la punition si je voyais une amélioration dans votre conduite, pas que c'était le cas, corrigea Severus en fronça les sourcils.

_Oh oh_, pensa Draco et s'écartant de la plaque de cuisson. _Grosse erreur, petit frère. Ne va jamais trop vite avec Severus Rogue. Temps pour moi de sauver tes fesses une fois de plus._

- Tu lèves la punition en avance ? Il fit à Severus un large sourire ravi, parfaitement sincère. Merci Papa, t'es le meilleur !

- Pas tout à fait, Draco. Ton frère a simplement supposé que… tu m'as appelé _Papa_ ?

- Euh, oui. Je voulais le faire depuis un moment, mais je devais être d'abord sûr que Harry était d'accord, expliqua Draco avant de revenir à ses fourneaux. _Et voilà frérot ! Une diversion._

Severus regarda son autre fils, sidéré.

- Et je suppose que ça ne te dérange pas que Draco m'appelle Papa ?

- Non. Après tout, _c'est_ mon frère, répondit Harry.

Severus sentit sa bouche former un large sourire.

- Enfin ! Je craignais que vous n'admettiez jamais ce simple fait, tous les deux. Félicitations. Vous êtes officiellement libérés de vos corvées.

Le grand cri de joie de deux adolescents résonna dans la cuisine.

Jusqu'à ce que Severus dise :

- Draco, ton poisson est en train de brûler.

- Aah ! Merde ! l'apprenti chef se précipita vers le four pour en enlever le poisson.

Après le dîner, la famille se réunissait dans le salon, généralement pour lire, jouer à Dragons Wild ou aux échecs, mais cette fois Draco et Harry avaient préparé une surprise pour leur père. Ils regardèrent Severus s'installer sur le canapé, son exemplaire de _Potions Puissantes_, un journal de maîtres des Potions édité internationalement, sur les genoux, avant que Harry siffle une certaine suite de notes pour appeler Fantôme. Ils s'étaient assurés de garder la fenêtre de la cuisine ouverte, afin que le jeune hibou puisse l'entendre et entrer facilement dans le manoir.

Severus leva à peine les yeux, il savait que les garçons avaient entraîné les hiboux à répondre à leurs appels.

Un instant plus tard, Fantôme entra en volant, ses plumes grises barrées de blanc ne faisant pas le moindre bruit quand il se posa gracieusement sur le bras de Harry. Harry le félicita et lui donna une croquette. Il savait qu'il était important de toujours récompenser l'oiseau quand il agissait correctement, afin qu'il en garde le souvenir. Les hiboux, même magiques, n'étaient pas parmi les oiseaux les plus intelligents et la répétition était très importante lors de l'entraînement. C'était du moins ce qu'affirmait le _Guide de l'éducation de votre strigidé_ qu'il avait trouvé à la bibliothèque.

Harry gratouilla gentiment le hibou sous le menton et Fantôme émit un chuchotement ravi. C'était un bel hibou, d'une taille entre Hedwige et Coureur de Vent, avec une livrée des plus inhabituelles. Il était gris à la base, avec des motifs blancs sur les ailes et la poitrine qui ressemblaient un peu à des S incurvés.

Harry regarda Draco, lui faisant signe de commencer. L'adolescent s'éclaircit la gorge et annonça :

- Papa, on a une, euh, surprise pour toi.

Severus leva la tête de son journal, une expression prudente au visage.

- Une surprise ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, Draco ?

- Rien ! Pourquoi tu supposes toujours qu'on a fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Parce que neuf fois sur dix, c'est le cas, répliqua son père.

- Pas cette fois. Je sais que ton anniversaire était il y a quoi, super longtemps, mais Harry et moi n'avons pas pu trouver de cadeau avant.

- Vous ne devriez pas vous inquiéter de ça, Draco. Vous avoir ici est déjà un cadeau, dit Severus à la hâte.

- Non, pas assez, protesta son fils. C'est en partie un cadeau d'anniversaire, Papa, et en partie un remerciement pour avoir supporté nos conneries tout l'été. On sait qu'on t'a rendu fou. Bref, Harry et moi voudrions te donner Fantôme. C'est le meilleur de la portée et on pense que tu mérites un nouvel hibou, comme le tien a été tué.

Severus resta pour une fois sans voix.

- Tiens, Papa. Prends-le, dit Harry, transférant le hibou de son bras sur celui de Severus. Il se tourna vers le hibou et lui dit doucement :

- C'est ton nouveau maître maintenant, tu comprends ? C'est pour lui que tu vas livrer du courrier et c'est lui qui va prendre soin de toi.

Fantôme hulula doucement pour montrer qu'il avait compris, puis remonta le bras de Severus et se percha sur son épaule, roucoulant dans son oreille.

Severus leva la main par réflexe et gratouilla la poitrine du hibou. L'oiseau ferma les yeux et fit un bruit ravi dans sa gorge. Severus continua de caresser le hibou quelques minutes, l'habituant à son contact et lui murmurant "Bonjour Fantôme, je m'appelle Severus. Je pense que nous allons très bien nous entendre, tu es un hibou spectaculaire, hein ? "

- C'est le plus silencieux en vol, Papa, et le plus gracieux aussi, expliqua Harry en souriant.

Severus leva les yeux du hibou et dit, d'une voix qui tremblait d'émotion :

- Merci tous les deux. Je… je sais combien vous vous êtes attachés aux poussins… C'est un cadeau magnifique et je vais le chérir pendant longtemps. J'avais voulu remplacer Ombre, mais… je n'ai jamais eu le temps d'aller chez Eeylops.

- On le sait, Papa. C'est pour ça qu'on a choisi Fantôme, dit Draco en souriant. On a pensé qu'il t'irait très bien. Regarde ses plumes, il y a des S dessus.

Severus regarda les plumes de son nouvel hibou.

- Exact ! C'est particulièrement adapté. Fantôme hulula son approbation, puis sauta sur le dossier du canapé et commença à faire sa toilette, satisfait de son nouveau maître.

Severus fit signe à ses fils de le rejoindre.

- Venez là, vous deux. Ce n'était absolument pas nécessaire, vous savez, mais merci beaucoup. Il se leva et serra les deux garçons dans ses bras.

Souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, les deux garçons lui rendirent son étreinte. Ils étaient enfin devenus une vraie famille.

Severus sourit en regardant ses fils et en pensant à tout le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru depuis le début de l'été, quand ils ne faisaient que râler et se disputer.

- Je suis très fier de vous pour avoir appris à mettre vos différences de côté et à devenir des frères, leur dit-il du fond du cœur. Vous allez voir que cela va énormément vous aider quand vous rentrerez à l'école, car maintenant vous avez quelqu'un sur qui compter.

- Ouais, Harry a besoin de toute l'aide disponible, railla Draco.

- Parle pour toi ! rétorqua son frère.

- Les garçons ! fit leur père d'un ton menaçant. Vous êtes libérés de vos corvées depuis à peine deux heures et c'est _ainsi_ que vous vous conduisez ?

- Ben, oui. On est frères, tu t'attendais à quoi, Papa ? pointa Harry.

Severus soupira.

- À un peu de calme et de silence dans ma maison. Mais je suppose qu'il faudrait un véritable miracle, donc je vais prendre ce que je peux.

- On promet d'être sages jusqu'à la rentrée, dit Draco.

- J'y croirai quand je le verrai.

- Pourquoi ? Ça ne fait que quatre jours, Papa.

- Et la quantité de bêtises que vous pouvez faire pendant ce laps de temps dépasse l'imagination, dit leur père d'un ton amer. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Harry Albus Rogue, tu sais que c'est vrai.

- Peut-être, concéda Harry. Puis il ajouta : Mais on fera de notre mieux, hein, Draco ?

- Sûr, promit son frère. Les miracles arrivent, tu sais. Même avec nous.

Les deux autres gloussèrent, même si Severus se dit qu'il avait déjà assisté à un miracle, et que cela suffisait amplement à son bonheur.

**À suivre…**

Le prochain chapitre s'appelle _Médaillon_ et, euh… ben, vous verrez bien. C'est mystique. Je ne sais trop quand il sortira, car je pars 10 jours en Bretagne sans accès à Internet. Je ne sais pas encore si j'emmènerai mon ordi, ça dépendra de la place dans ma valise. Non, ce n'est pas pour vous contrarier.

Reviews : euh… bon, faites ce que vous voulez. Arrivée à ce point, je renonce à tenter de maîtriser les choses…


	34. Médaillon

**34 – Médaillon**

Harry se mâchonna nerveusement la lèvre en relisant la question suivante de son examen d'Histoire de la Magie. _Quelle importance le roi troll a-t-il joué dans la fin de la Guerre des Gobelins ? Donner trois exemples détaillés._

_Alors, le roi troll… le roi troll… c'était, euh… Dent-Froide le Terrible, je crois… Et… il voulait prendre les Montagnes Glacées où vivaient les gobelins…_ pensa Harry, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Il détestait ce genre de questions, et c'était le genre que son père, le professeur, aimait lui donner. Pourquoi est-ce que Severus réclamait plusieurs réponses à une question ? se demanda-t-il avec agacement. Une seule, ça ne suffisait pas ?

Il soupira et commença à écrire dans l'espace réservé ce qu'il pensait être trois exemples de la manière selon laquelle le roi Troll avait mis fin aux Guerres des Gobelins. Il savait que c'était un examen très similaire à celui qu'il avait passé à Poudlard, à part quelques questions ajoutées par son père. Mais c'était les questions difficiles ! _Moi seul peux avoir à passer un examen pendant l'été. Merci de tout cœur, Papa !_

Mais quand même, pour être honnête, il savait que Severus avait bien fait de lui faire réapprendre ses cours, même s'il l'avait détesté. Parce que maintenant Harry se rappelait son Histoire de la Magie, ce n'était pas juste un fouillis d'événements, noms et dates.

Il passa à la question suivante ; il y en avait vingt en tout, plus une rédaction, et il avait deux heures et demi pour tout faire. Une heure s'était déjà écoulée, et il n'en avait fait que la moitié. S'il y avait bien une chose dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il n'allait plus jamais avoir un D dans aucune matière, si c'était ce qui lui arrivait après. Il aurait préféré un sermon interminable de son père, ou des corvées en plus pendant un mois, ou une fessée avec une cuillère en bois. Même avec les notes de Severus, son livre d'Histoire de la Magie était ennuyeux à mourir, même si au moins les notes dans la marge avaient clarifié certains points, autrement Harry n'en aurait pas compris la moitié, tellement le langage était archaïque.

_C'était plus naze que lire le journal de Sev Sang Mêlé, lui était cool. Pourquoi Papa ne m'a pas donné un examen sur ça ?_ Il avait lu les cinq volumes des mémoires de son ancêtre, bourrés d'aventure, de nouvelles découvertes, de conseils, de sorts, de sentiments et de méchants diaboliques. C'était comme lire le meilleur des romans, sauf que tout était vrai. Quand il avait fini le dernier volume, il avait le sentiment d'avoir connu Severus Prince.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et vit avec horreur que vingt minutes s'étaient écoulées. _Merlin ! Arrête de rêvasser et colle-toi à ton examen, Harry, parce que si tu le rends incomplet, même le fantôme de Sev Prince ne pourra pas sauver tes fesses de la fureur de Severus Rogue._

Il se pencha à nouveau sur le parchemin, grattant fébrilement sa plume.

Ce fut avec un profond soupir qu'il acheva d'écrire le dernier mot de sa rédaction et se redressa. Tout son dos était engourdi et ses doigts étaient pleins d'encre, mais au moins il avait fini et pouvait donner sa copie à son père, probablement dans la cuisine en train de boire du thé et de manger des scones avec Draco.

Laissant le parchemin sur son bureau, Harry alla se laver les mains avec une solution spéciale que Severus avait faite pour diluer l'encre. Il lui avait dit que ce même produit était ajouté au savon dans les distributeurs de Poudlard, afin que l'encre parte facilement et que les élèves n'aient pas à lui demander une Solution d'Effacement.

Une fois les mains propres, il prit son examen et descendit à la cuisine où il vit Severus proprement massacrer Draco à une partie d'échecs.

- Merlin, Papa ! Tu devrais passer pro, faire des tournois," grogna Draco.

- Je n'ai pas le temps," sourit Severus d'un air moqueur. "Mais peut-être un jour, quand je n'enseignerai plus à des adolescents bourrés d'hormone et que j'aurai fini d'élever deux bêtes furieuses, j'y réfléchirai.

Harry entra dans la cuisine.

- Papa ? J'ai fini.

Severus tendit la main pour prendre sa copie.

- Pile à l'heure." Il jeta un œil à la copie. "Je te rendrai ça demain." Il regarda son fils d'un air sévère. "Et tu as intérêt à recevoir une note supérieure à celle de ton dernier devoir, jeune homme. Autrement ton balai sera confisqué.

Harry blêmit.

- Non ! S'il te plaît ! Je suis sûr que je m'en suis mieux sorti, je ne me suis pas endormi et j'ai lu les cours cette fois, Papa. Euh, qu'est-ce que tu appelles une note acceptable ?

- E ou plus.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec A ? C'est Acceptable !

- Pas pour ça. C'est un travail de rattrapage et tu as eu mes notes pour t'aider," dit son père, implacable. "Donc, M. Rogue, je le répète, tu ferais mieux de recevoir une note correcte pour ce devoir.

Harry commença à prier avec ferveur, marmonnant "Sale perfectionniste graisseux !" entre ses dents en même temps.

Severus lui lança un regard perçant.

- Excuse-moi ? Qu'ai-je entendu ?

- Rien, monsieur", dit Harry en hâte, rougissant.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais." Il fit disparaître le parchemin en direction de son bureau, il le regarderait ce soir, quand les garçons dormiraient.

Harry alla se chercher un scone, ils étaient aux amandes ce soir, et s'installa face à Draco pour manger.

- Ça te dit une partie d'échecs ?" proposa-t-il.

- Vas-y. Toi, je sais que je peux te battre.

- C'est ça. J'ai appris quelques trucs depuis la dernière fois qu'on a joué.

- Oh ? Comment perdre en moins de trois coups ?

- Aha, très drôle. Non, j'ai appris un mouvement qui va te scier, Malefoy.

- J'en meurs d'impatience," ricana Draco avant de mettre le jeu en place.

Plus tard, alors que Severus, assis dans son bureau, corrigeait l'examen de Harry, et que les garçons dormaient, Pincée s'installa sur le bureau de Draco et entra dans une transe légère d'où elle pourrait surveiller les rêves des garçons, comme Severus lui avait demandé. Ce fut alors qu'elle vit la silhouette brumeuse approchant du lit de Harry, flottant près d'un mètre au-dessus du sol.

Les yeux mauves du Chatoyant s'étrécirent alors qu'elle lisait l'aura du spectre, et la découvrait d'un bleu-vert ordinaire, des couleurs dénotant paix, bonté et amitié. La silhouette brumeuse, vêtue d'atours de la Haute Cour passés de mode depuis des siècles, se tourna vers elle et s'inclina.

_- Heureuse rencontre, petit messager et tisseuse de rêves. Surveilles-tu les rêves de ces jeunes gens ?_

_:En effet. Et qui êtes-vous, monseigneur ?:_

_- Aucunement seigneur, seulement un mage vagabond itinérant," _gloussa le spectre. _"Je n'ai d'autre nom que celui que je me suis donné._

_:Alors vous êtes Severus Sang Mêlé, qui vous êtes donné le nom de Prince,:_ devina Pincée.

_- C'est juste, dame féline. Je suis Severus Prince Déchu, fils de Gwydion et Alshiara, petit-fils de Merlin Ambrosius. Et incidemment, Gardien de ce manoir._

Les moustaches de Pincée frémirent et elle offrit au fantôme une révérence gracieuse.

_:Votre présence m'honore, Gardien Severus. Êtes-vous venu voir les nouveaux candidats pour l'héritier apparent ?:_

_- En effet. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser."_ Le fantôme la salua, puis, avec un mouvement vif de ses longs cheveux d'ébène, se pencha sur Harry endormi et plaça une main sur son front ; un instant plus tard il avait disparu, se glissant dans les rêves du garçon.

Harry rêvait qu'il se tenait devant le manoir, attendant quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait un peu nerveux, ni pourquoi le ciel au-dessus du manoir avait l'air assez menaçant, comme s'il était sur le point de pleuvoir. Il remua nerveusement d'un pied à l'autre, il n'avait jamais aimé attendre, et l'herbe était pleine de rosée, mouillant ses tennis.

Il resta cependant où il était. Quelque chose d'important allait se produire, il pouvait le sentir dans ses os.

_- Bonjour. Puis-je te demander un gobelet d'eau ? J'ai parcouru un long chemin et la soif se fait pressante._

Harry se retourna brusquement pour voir d'où venait la voix.

Debout derrière lui se tenait un homme, grand, avec des cheveux noirs qui tombaient plus bas que ses épaules. Des oreilles légèrement en pointe en dépassaient, l'une d'elle ornée d'un petit cristal bleu. L'homme était très beau, aves les grands yeux bridés et les traits fins des fae de la Haute Cour, même s'il était plus solidement bâti que les fae que Harry avait rencontrés lors de la chasse. Ses yeux étaient couleur émeraude, comme taillés dans la pierre la plus fine, et sous leur regard Harry se sentait mesuré et soupesé en un instant.

Il était habillé comme un homme de l'ère des chevaliers et des gentes dames, avec une longue tunique noire ornée du blason des Prince et une chemise verte. Ses guêtres étaient également noires, et ses bottes de cuir ébène. Il portait à la ceinture un poignard et une fine épée, et quelque chose dans sa posture dit à Harry qu'il pouvait utiliser les deux armes avec aisance.

_- Bonjour ! Qui êtes-vous ?_

_- Je ne peux pas te révéler cela maintenant. Mais je suis __**très**__ assoiffé, j'ai fait une longue route et j'apprécierais quelque chose à boire._

_- Oh. Sûr. Euh… bienvenue chez moi, monsieur. C'est par là._

Harry se retourna pour mener le chemin vers le manoir. Ils se retrouvèrent directement dans la cuisine, et Harry ouvrit la glacière pour un prendre une bouteille de jus de merlinnas.

_- Euh, j'espère que vous aimez le jus de merlinnas, c'est mon préféré,"_ dit-il à l'inconnu, lui en versant un grand verre.

_- Le jus de merlinnas est un nectar des dieux, dit l'étranger en souriant. Je te remercie pour ton hospitalité, Harry Rogue."_ Il vida le verre en trois gorgées. _"Ah ! Rafraîchissant !_

Harry hocha la tête.

_- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom, monsieur ?_

_- Je sais beaucoup de choses, enfant. Tout sera révélé en temps et en heure,"_ dit l'inconnu d'un air mystérieux. _"Pourquoi ne m'emmènes-tu pas faire un tour dans ton manoir. J'ai entendu que c'est un endroit des plus agréables pour vivre._

_- Oui, c'est vrai,"_ dit Harry, se demandant qui diable était ce type, qui semblait en savoir beaucoup sur le manoir et sur Harry lui-même. _"Monsieur ? Êtes-vous un seigneur fae ?_

L'homme secoua la tête.

_- Non, même si ma mère était une princesse fae. Je ne suis pas un seigneur, Harry, seulement un sorcier_ _vagabond qui aime rencontrer de nouvelles personnes et voir de nouveaux endroits. Cette envie de voir le monde est forte en moi, j'ai la chance de vivre assez longtemps pour m'y adonner._

_- Avez-vous été à beaucoup d'endroits alors ? J'ai seulement été ici, dans le Surrey, à Londres et à Poudlard._

_- Oui, mais j'ai tout le temps pour voyager, contrairement à toi, du moins pas encore. Viens, Harry. Montre-moi le cœur du manoir._

Harry était perplexe. Le cœur du manoir ? Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'aucune pièce appelée comme ça. Ou été à un endroit que Severus eut désigné comme un cœur du manoir.

_- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, monsieur._

_- En es-tu sûr ?"_ Des yeux émeraude le regardèrent avec attention. _"Qu'est-ce qui fait d'une maison un foyer ?_

Harry réfléchit un peu. Personne ne lui avait encore jamais posé la question. Qu'est-ce qui faisait d'une maison un foyer ? Il réfléchit un bon moment, et arriva enfin à une seule conclusion.

_- Les gens. Parce que sans famille à l'intérieur, une maison c'est juste des pierres et du mortier. C'est ça ?_

L'inconnu hocha la tête, semblant ravi de la réponse de Harry.

_- Très intelligent. Une famille est ce qui fait d'une maison un foyer. Comment trouves-tu ta nouvelle famille, Harry ? Ton frère et ton père vivent avec toi, c'est ça ?_

_- Oui. Mais comment…" _il se tut quand l'inconnu leva une main. _"Désolé._

_- Aucun besoin de t'excuser. Un enfant curieux est un enfant intelligent. Mais je te promets que toutes tes questions trouveront une réponse. Maintenant… qu'est-ce qui fait une famille ?_

_- Euh…"_ Ça aussi c'était une question étrange. Pourquoi l'homme s'intéressait-il tant à sa famille ? _"Le sang, je suppose." _Puis il secoua la tête, car Draco lui était relié de loin par le sang, mais ce n'était pas ce qui avait fait de lui le frère de Harry. _"Mais c'est plus que ça. On peut avoir un frère qui n'est pas du même sang et il est quand même votre frère. _

_- Pourquoi cela ?_

_- Parce que… on l'aime,"_ répondit Harry, réalisant que c'était la vérité. Il aimait Draco comme un frère, autant que si le garçon était né un Rogue comme lui. _"Le sang et l'amour font une famille._

L'inconnu hocha la tête à nouveau, et cette fois Harry aurait juré qu'il avait vu une lueur de satisfaction dans ses yeux.

_- Très bien ! Sang et amour sont ce qui relie les membres d'une famille. L'inconnu balaya la cuisine du regard. Ce manoir est très vieux, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Oui. Au moins plusieurs siècles. Il a été bâti au temps de Merlin, je crois._

_- Et est-ce que ta famille possède une maxime à laquelle elle se réfère ?_

_- Oui. C'est_ Savoir et Magie pour toujours. _On est sorciers aussi._

_- Un sentiment bien digne d'y adhérer. Penses-tu que tu t'y rattaches ?_

_- J'essaie, monsieur. Je ne sais pas encore beaucoup de choses, mais j'apprends. Mon père est professeur, il me montre tout le temps de nouvelles choses, magiques et non magiques. Il dit qu'un savoir n'est jamais perdu._

_- Il a raison. Es-tu d'accord avec lui ?_

_- Oui, même si des fois je me demande quel est l'intérêt de se rappeler combien de guerres les gobelins ont eu avant qu'ils décident de coopérer et acceptent de devenir nos banquiers._

_- Peut-être n'est-il pas important de savoir combien de guerres les gobelins ont menées, mais les conséquences qu'elles ont eues et ce qu'il s'est passé lorsqu'ils ont commencé à coopérer,"_ dit l'inconnu. _"J'ai entendu que ce manoir avait été construit pour rassembler deux peuples très séparés._

_- Oui, monsieur. Il a été construit parce qu'un sorcier humain nommé Gwydion, un fils bâtard de Merlin, est tombé amoureux de la fille d'un seigneur fae, Alshiara, et que pour prouver son amour pour elle à son père, Gwydion a construit une maison qui existe dans les deux mondes, parce qu'elle y serait lorsqu'elle se marierait avec lui._

_- Donc ce manoir est une représentation de deux mondes et deux cultures. Es-tu mal à l'aise à cause de cela ?_

_- Non. Ça me plaît bien, en fait. J'aime bien apprendre à propos de mes ancêtres fae, ils ont eu des vies passionnantes, et je suis content de partager leur sang. Ça m'aide vraiment quand… j'ai quelque chose à faire… que je suis obligé, en fait… et être en partie fae peut m'aider._

_- En effet, jeune Rogue. En effet. Si tu avais le choix et que tu pouvais vivre où tu le souhaites, que choisirais-tu ?_

_- Hein ? Quelle importance ça a ?_

_- Beaucoup. Réponds à ma question, s'il te plaît._

_- Ici. C'est la première vraie maison que j'ai jamais eu. Avant j'habitais avec ma tante et mon oncle, mais ce n'était pas un foyer. Juste un endroit où j'habitais pendant l'été. À une époque j'ai pensé que Poudlard était comme une maison, mais ce n'est plus vraiment le cas, parce que certaines personnes m'y ont trahi et je ne m'y sens plus vraiment en sécurité._

Il avait dit cela avec de la tristesse dans la voix, car il avait vraiment considéré l'école comme son seul foyer, mais depuis la trahison de Dumbledore et l'attaque des Détraqueurs, il ne pouvait plus considérer l'école comme son vrai foyer. Non, c'était seulement le cas pour le manoir à un étage de brique et de pierre, où il avait sa chambre, plein à manger, et aucune raison de craindre que des esprits diaboliques ou sans scrupules le retrouvent. Et bien sûr s'y trouvait sa famille, les personnes qui tenaient le plus à lui et l'aimaient le plus.

_- C'est grand dommage, car une maison devrait être, avant tout, un sanctuaire._

_- C'est ce que j'ai ici,"_ répondit doucement Harry.

_- Tu considères le manoir Prince comme ton foyer ?"_ demanda vivement son interlocuteur.

_- Oui. Oui,"_ répondit Harry, les yeux plantés dans les siens.

_- Et que ferais-tu pour protéger ce foyer ? Le protégerais-tu avec ta vie ? Ou avec ta magie ?_

Harry réfléchit un moment avant de dire :

_- Oui. Vous voyez, ce n'est pas seulement ma maison, c'est aussi celle de mon père et de mon frère. Mais le manoir se protège lui-même, en gros._

_- Oui, mais seulement s'il y a un héritier. S'il n'y en a pas, les protections s'écrouleront. Il doit toujours y avoir un héritier au manoir Prince. Un qui est lié au manoir par le sang, l'amour, la magie et la connaissance. Un qui considère le manoir comme son vrai foyer. Sais-tu qui je suis maintenant, Harry ?_

Harry cligna des yeux et soudain il sut qui était l'inconnu.

_- Vous êtes Severus Sang Mêlé ! Je veux dire, Prince ! J'ai lu votre journal."_ Il regarda son ancêtre avec ahurissement.

Sev Prince lança la tête en arrière et rit.

_- Tu as lu mes journaux de voyage ? Astres et étoiles ! J'espère qu'ils n'étaient pas trop ennuyants._

_- Ennuyants ? Jamais ! Vous avez été partout, vous avez tout fait, monsieur !_

_- Pas tout à fait, Harry. Pas tout à fait. Il est vrai que j'aime vagabonder, mais quand l'envie de voyage se tait, je sais que je peux rentrer à la maison. Ici, dans cette maison, où mes parents se sont connus et où j'ai été conçu. Tu connais cet étang au fond du jardin ? C'est là que mon père a vu ma mère pour la première fois, une aube d'été, peignant ses cheveux et chantant un air doux. C'est sa voix qui l'a attiré d'abord, mais quand leurs yeux se sont croisés, ça a été le coup de foudre, du moins c'est ce qu'on m'a dit."_ Ses yeux pétillèrent. _"C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles Père a choisi de bâtir le manoir ici. Parce que l'amour est une protection puissante._

Harry hocha la tête, se rappelant le sort de Lily grâce auquel il avait échappé à la mort.

_- Je sais ça, monsieur. Ma mère… elle est morte en me protégeant. Elle a jeté un sort qui m'a sauvé la vie._

_- Oui. Le sort de Garde de la Mère est très puissant. C'est un vieux sort fae, et il ne peut être lancé que par une mère qui accepte de donner sa vie pour la vie de son enfant. Tu as été marqué par ce sort, Harry._

_- Ah bon ?_

_- Oui. Quiconque sait lire les protections et les auras peut voir l'aura qui t'entoure. Tu es entouré par l'amour, enfant._

Harry sentit une vague de chaleur le parcourir à ces mots. Même si elle n'était plus avec lui, l'amour de Lily le protégeait toujours.

_- Maintenant, Harry, peux-tu répondre à ma précédente question ? Où se trouve le cœur du manoir Prince ?_

Cette fois Harry n'hésita pas.

_- Le cœur du manoir Prince est là, à l'intérieur de moi." _Il désigna sa propre poitrine.

_- En effet, Harry Albus Rogue. Et la maison est là où se trouve le cœur."_ Puis Sev Sang Mêlé sortit un médaillon de sous sa tunique et le tendit à Harry. _"J'ai attendu très longtemps de trouver un héritier apparent convenable qui prendra ma relève et ma Garde. Comme ton père avant toi, je t'ai choisi pour hériter du manoir. Reçois le Médaillon d'Héritage, Harry Albus Rogue, car le manoir et son gardien t'en déclarent digne._

Harry referma les mains sur le médaillon et découvrit qu'il était plus lourd que ce qu'il semblait. Il le regarda ; c'était une copie exacte de celui que portait son père, avec l'inscription et le sceau. Il passa la chaîne par-dessus sa tête et le médaillon reposa confortablement sur sa poitrine. Un sentiment de paix absolue l'envahit et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_- Comment te sens-tu, Harry ?_

_- Comme… comme si j'avais trouvé mon foyer._

_- Bien. Un jour, les secrets du manoir t'appartiendront, Héritier, même si pour le moment tu dois encore demander la permission de ton père pour y aller et en partir, et il doit t'apprendre comment ouvrir le Brouillard et utiliser l'horloge temporelle. Mais cela viendra en son temps. Pour l'instant, puis-je t'offrir mes plus sincères félicitations ?_

Puis Severus Prince prit Harry dans une étreinte qui l'étouffa presque et l'embrassa légèrement sur le front.

Quand il reposa enfin le garçon sur ses pieds, il avait un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre.

_- Mon choix n'a pas été facile, mais finalement ton cœur a fait preuve de son honnêteté et son aplomb. Le Médaillon est donc tien, avec toute la responsabilité qui va avec. Puisses-tu toujours marcher dans la lumière et savoir que quelle que soit la distance à laquelle tu pars, tu pourras toujours rentrer à la maison. Le manoir t'attendra._

Harry serra le médaillon dans ses mains et sentit une chaleur réconfortante le parcourir, restaurant, renouvelant et guérissant son esprit blessé. Il leva les yeux vers Severus Prince et dit, d'une voix où se mêlaient admiration et émerveillement :

_- Merci, monsieur._

_- Non, Harry, c'est moi qui devrais te remercier. Et s'il te plaît, appelle-moi Sev, après tout, nous sommes de la même famille._

_- D'accord, Sev."_ Harry lui fit un large sourire.

_- Je dois m'en aller maintenant, je le crains. Mais nous nous reverrons un jour, car je suis un de ceux qui protègent ce manoir et les terres contre ceux de mauvaises influences."_ Severus Prince posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry et dit doucement _"Rappelle-toi cela, Harry, et quand tu seras réveillé, tu auras la preuve que tout cela n'était pas un rêve, jeune sorcier. Porte-toi bien, Héritier apparent._

Puis Severus Prince disparut et Harry se sentit glisser par un tunnel d'un doux gris vers un sommeil profond, serrant toujours le médaillon dans son poing.

Il ouvrit les yeux sur un nouveau jour ; le soleil traçait des rais dorés sur le sol et les rayons dansaient sur son couvre-lit. Il bâilla et s'assit, se rappelant aussitôt le rêve vraiment étrange qu'il avait fait la nuit précédente. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une pesanteur bizarre sur sa nuque et baisse les yeux pour voir le médaillon de son rêve sur sa poitrine.

_Hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ Il se frotta les yeux, sûr d'halluciner. Puis il attrapa ses lunettes sur la table de nuit et les mit en vitesse. La vision resta la même. Le Médaillon d'Héritage était toujours accroché à son cou. Sonné, il recueillit le médaillon dans sa main, le soulevant et le regardant avec attention.

Il était grand, au moins cinq centimètres de diamètre, en argent massif avec de l'or sur le rebord. Il portait le sceau d'un serpent ailé planant au-dessus d'un calice doré, avec la devise _Savoir et Magie pour toujours_ gravée sur le pourtour en latin.

Il était chaud au toucher, et était la copie exacte de celui que Severus portait.

Harry suivit du pouce la gravure du serpent et du calice ; ils se détachaient légèrement par-dessus le disque d'argent, lui rappelant avec une précision parfaite le rêve qu'il avait eu, et la conversation échangée avec son ancêtre, Severus Prince.

_- Rappelle-toi cela, Harry, et quand tu seras réveillé, tu auras la preuve que tout cela n'était pas un rêve, jeune sorcier. Porte-toi bien, Héritier apparent._

Les mots d'au revoir de son aïeul résonnaient dans sa tête, et il se dit avec choc et émerveillement _ça s'est vraiment passé, ce n'était pas un rêve absurde. Voici la preuve, comme il a dit. Je suis le prochain héritier du manoir Prince._

Il laissa le médaillon retomber contre sa poitrine avec un léger _poum_. Sur le bureau de Draco, Pincée s'éveilla et s'étira, le nez frétillant en sentant les résidus de magie dans l'air. Ses yeux furent aussitôt attirés par le médaillon au cou de Harry ; c'était difficile de ne pas le voir, contrastant avec son t-shirt froissé.

Elle décolla du bureau et vola vers Harry, son regard mauve étincelant de curiosité et de satisfaction.

_:Ah. Alors le domaine a choisi le nouvel héritier. Je me demandais pourquoi cela prenait si longtemps. Ton ancêtre t'a visité cette nuit en rêve, n'est-ce pas ?:_

- Oui, il est venu. Comment tu sais, Pincée ?

_:Lui et moi avons échangé quelques mots avant qu'il entre dans tes rêves,:_ répondit le chatoyant en reniflant le médaillon. _:J'avais le sentiment dans mes os que son apparition pouvait augurer le choix d'un nouvel héritier. Et le médaillon en est la preuve absolue. Félicitations, Harry. Le manoir n'accorde pas sa confiance à la légère.:_

- Je sais," murmura Harry, se tournant pour regarder Draco, à l'autre bout de la chambre, blotti sous ses couvertures.

_:Il dort encore,:_ miaula doucement Pincée.

- Bien. Parce que je veux le dire à mon père d'abord." Il tapota le médaillon du doigt.

_:Cela est bien, jeune Rogue. Ton père a beaucoup à t'apprendre sur la gérance de ce manoir. De nombreux secrets résident ici, et tu vas avoir besoin de temps pour tous les apprendre, et la responsabilité qui va avec.:_

- Encore des leçons ?" soupira Harry.

_:En effet, apprenti. Tout a un prix, et un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités. Mais le manoir ne t'aurais pas choisi si tu n'étais pas capable de t'en sortir,:_ dit sereinement Pincée.

- D'accord," dit Harry, et il sentit un petit joyau de fierté commencer à brûler en lui. Il ferait de son mieux pour prouver que le manoir avait fait le bon choix en faisant de lui l'héritier apparent.

- Mais quand est-ce que je vais apprendre tout ce que je dois savoir à propos du manoir, Pincée ? Je retourne à l'école dans trois jours.

_:Il faudra demander cela à ton père, car je ne connais pas la réponse à cette question.:_

- Ok. Mais et pour toi, Pincée ? Quand on partira à Poudlard, où iras-tu ? Vas-tu retourner à la cour de la Reine comme Sarai ?

_:Je ne peux pas, Harry. Je suis liée à toi jusqu'au remboursement de ma dette. Donc là où tu iras, j'irai aussi.:_

- Tu viens à Poudlard avec moi ?

_:Si c'est ta destination, oui. N'aie crainte, je peux me masquer assez efficacement pour que personne d'autre que ton père, ton frère et toi ne sache que je suis là. Personne ne peut me voir à moins que je le désire, c'est une partie de la magie des chatoyants. Et de cette façon je pourrai garder un œil sur toi et voir si j'ai une opportunité de te rembourser ma dette.:_

- Je pourrai parler de toi à mes amis ?

_:Harry, il est mieux que tu ne le fasses pas, en tout cas pas avant que j'aie vu par moi-même quel genre de personnes ils sont. Les mortels n'ont pas été bons envers les fae au cours des derniers siècles et nous ne leur faisons plus confiance comme nous le faisions auparavant. Il veut mieux que peu de gens connaissent mon existence.:_

- Ok. Je ne dirai rien, mais Ron et Hermione ne te feraient jamais de mal, lui dit Harry, espérant que lorsqu'elle les connaîtrait, elle leur fasse confiance comme lui le faisait. "En parlant de Ron, je dois toujours lui donner son cadeau." Il siffla pour appeler Zéphyr et le hibou gris et blanc vint se poser sur le couvre-lit juste devant lui.

- Salut, Zéphyr. Tu veux partir pour ta nouvelle maison, avec un sorcier très cool qui va adorer un bel hibou comme toi ?

Zéphyr hulula doucement et frotta sa tête contre le poignet de Harry.

- Ok. Voici ta première mission. Amène cette lettre à Ron Weasley, au Terrier, et reste avec lui," ordonna Harry, prenant le message qu'il avait écrit, le glissant dans une enveloppe et la scellant. Il écrivit l'adresse de Ron et la donna au hibou, qui la prit délicatement dans son bec.

- Zéphyr, tu sais où tu dois aller, n'est-ce pas ?

Le hibou cligna de ses yeux ambre et hocha la tête.

- Très bien. Va livrer la lettre et reste là-bas. Et sois sage avec Ron, tu entends ? Tu vas me manquer, mais tu vas aller dans une super maison, avec un maître encore mieux." Il caressa le hibou un bon moment, il s'était attaché à lui au cours de l'été, mais il savait qu'il était temps de le laisser partir.

Hedwige et Coureur de Vent se réveillèrent et virent câliner leur rejeton pour lui dire au revoir, roucoulant doucement, avec de reculer.

Zéphyr décolla et la dernière image qu'Harry eut de lui fut sa queue alors qu'il volait par-dessus les arbres, puis disparaissait dans le Brouillard.

Il agita la main une dernière fois avant de quitter la fenêtre et de sortir de la chambre pour aller voir son père.

Il trouva Severus en train d'arroser avec attention le potager, comme il avait l'habitude de faire à l'aube, quand tout était calme et frais. Harry s'approcha doucement, mais la maître des Potions semblait toujours savoir ce qu'il faisait et se tourna vers lui.

- Bonjour, Harry. Si tu veux savoir ta note pour ton examen, je l'ai accrochée au tableau à côté de votre liste de corvées. Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à une heure pareille ? Tu étais si nerveux que ça pour l'Histoire de la Magie ?

- Euh… un peu. J'ai fait un drôle de rêve cette nuit, Papa," commença Harry.

- Oh ? Quel rêve ?

- J'ai rêvé que notre ancêtre, Severus Prince, venait me voir et me donnait le Médaillon d'Héritage. Mais quand je me suis réveillé ce matin, j'ai vu que c'était pas un rêve, parce que j'ai reçu ça." Harry lui montra le médaillon.

Severus s'approcha pour regarder le médaillon, même s'il savait déjà à quoi il ressemblait.

- Donc, le manoir a choisi un autre héritier. Je m'étais demandais quand il le ferait." Il sourit à son fils."J'avais suspecté qu'il te choisirait, Harry, mais quand Draco est aussi venu vivre ici, je n'étais plus sûr de rien. Jusqu'à maintenant. Félicitations, Harry. Il faudra faire un dîner spécial pour fêter cela." Il serra son fils contre lui, lui tapotant chaleureusement le dos.

- D'accord. J'espère juste que Draco sera ok," dit Harry, une pointe d'angoisse se mêlant à la joie qui l'emplissait. "Je crois qu'il espérait un peu que le manoir le choisisse.

- Ça n'a pas d'importance maintenant. Le manoir a choisi et son choix est irrévocable. De plus, Draco possède son propre héritage avec le manoir Malefoy. Donc inutile de te sentir coupable d'avoir été choisi pour être l'héritier du manoir Prince, Harry Albus Rogue !" lui dit fermement Severus.

- Je ne me sens pas coupable. Pas vraiment," dit Harry, puis ajoutant sous le regard de son père, "D'accord, peut-être un peu, avec ce qui lui est arrivé, avec sa mère et tout.

- Je t'ai déjà dit, Harry, ne sois pas désolé pour moi,", dit Draco derrière eux. Comme Harry, il était encore en pyjama.

Harry tourna sur place si vite qu'il perdit presque l'équilibre. Seul le bras tendu de Severus le maintint sur ses pieds.

- Draco ! T'es réveillé ? Merlin, c'est un miracle !

- Ouais, très drôle, Rogue. Je pouvais pas dormir après le rêve que j'ai fait cette nuit.

- Toi aussi ?" s'exclama Harry.

- Ouais. Mon ancêtre Sev Sang Mêlé est venu me voir et m'a posé toutes sortes de questions bizarres, des trucs de cœur de manoir, de foyer, et si je considérais le manoir comme ma vraie maison. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai fait le même rêve, Draco. Et quand je me suis réveillé… j'avais ça autour du cou." Harry lui montra le médaillon.

- Mais c'est le Médaillon d'Héritage," murmura Draco. "Ça voudrait dire que tu es l'héritier du manoir Prince.

- Ouais." Harry regarde son frère, mal à l'aise, espérant que le choix du manoir n'allait pas creuser un fossé entre eux, pas quand leur relation devenait enfin puissante.

Draco regarda son frère et le médaillon pendant une bonne minute avant de dire :

- Ok. Je suis content que le manoir t'ait choisi, Harry. Parce que je considère toujours le manoir Malefoy comme mon héritage. Quand je serai majeur, j'irai là-bas et je nettoierai tout, j'enlèverai tous les maléfices que mon père y avait mis, pour pouvoir y vivre à nouveau.

- Oh. Alors ça te dérange pas ?

Draco fronça les sourcils.

- Tu deviens sourd, petit frère ? Écoute un peu, tu veux ?" il donna un coup de poing joueur à l'oreille de Harry. "Non, ça me dérange pas. Le manoir choisit les siens.

- Aïe ! Arrête, Draco !" Harry se frotta l'oreille.

- Oh, quel bébé. Je t'ai rien fait." Draco ricana. "Ramène-toi, Héritier Apparent. Allons manger. Je crève de faim tout d'un coup." Il se dirigea vers le manoir.

Harry resta un peu, se tourna vers Severus et dit :

- Papa, Pincée et Sev Prince ont dit que j'allais devoir apprendre tous les secrets et les pouvoirs du manoir maintenant.

- C'est exact. En tant qu'héritier, tu dois recevoir une certaine instruction," confirma son père. "Cependant, cela devra attendre l'été prochain, tu auras alors plus d'expérience en différentes formes de magie et tu contrôleras mieux tes pouvoirs. Nous pourrons prendre tout l'été si nécessaire, explorer ce manoir de la cave au grenier et je te révélerai tous les secrets qu'il contient. Est-ce que ça te va ?

- Oui, monsieur !" dit Harry, soulagé, car il avait eu peur que son père insiste pour tout lui faire ingurgiter en trois jours. "L'été prochain, ça me va.

- Bien. Maintenant va voir ta note, mon garçon, avant de te donner un ulcère.

Harry gloussa, puis rentra en courant pour voir ce qu'il avait eu à son examen.

Quand il entra dans la cuisine, il trouva Draco en train de faire cuire des œufs, des haricots et du lard. Avant qu'il puisse faire une remarque sur ce spectacle incroyable, il vit du coin de l'œil le tableau où leur père accrochait leur emploi du temps. À côté du parchemin avec son nom se trouvait son examen d'Histoire.

Avalant difficilement sa salive, il tendit la main et le décrocha. Il tourna rapidement les pages jusqu'à la dernière, où Severus laissait toujours note et commentaires. La page portait cette inscription : _Cette fois tu as étudié au lieu de dormir et ça a payé. Bravo, Harry. C'est ce que tu aurais eu si tu t'y étais mis._

_Professeur S. Rogue._

Et en-dessous il y avait un grand O à l'encre rouge.

Harry sentit un grand sourire lui fendre le visage. Il l'avait fait. Il avait reçu un O de la part de son perfectionniste de père. Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas en potions, mais Harry savait que Severus avait noté cet examen avec les mêmes exigences que ses contrôles de potions.

- Hé, Draco, regarde ça.

Il tendit sa copie à son frère.

Draco s'en décrocha la mâchoire.

- Putain, Harry ! T'as eu un O en Histoire de la Magie. C'est jamais arrivé.

- Seulement parce que c'est Papa qui a noté. Dommage que ça compte pas. Harry soupira avec regret.

- Peut-être que ça pourrait compter si tu le montres à Dumbledore à la rentrée," suggéra Draco. "Peut-être qu'il pourrait faire une moyenne et te donner un Acceptable ou mieux.

- J'y aurais jamais pensé. C'est malin, Draco.

- Bien sûr que ça l'est. Severus Rogue n'a jamais élevé d'imbéciles," ricana Draco avant de retourner à ses fourneaux.

Harry punaisa à nouveau son examen sur le mur et sifflota joyeusement en mettant la table et en sortant le jus d'orange et de merlinnas.

- Dis, Draco, j'ai envoyé Zéphyr à Ron ce matin en cadeau. Peut-être que tu devrais faire pareil avec Athéna et Hermione.

- Pas faux. Je lui enverrai Athéna après le petit déj. Mais je veux ta parole que tu ne diras rien à Hermione où je t'envoie dans le Bois Profond à coups de pieds au cul, petit frère. Pigé ?

- Ouais, ouais, Roméo," se moqua Harry. "Oublie pas de signer _Gros bisous, un Admirateur secret._

- Va te faire mettre, Harry," grogna Draco, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. Il tritura les œufs pour se passer les nerfs, ignorant les gloussements de son frère derrière lui.

Quand Severus entra dans la cuisine une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il trouva le petit déjeuner sur la table, et ses fils et Pincée assis à leur place. Il s'assit à la tête de la table, notant avec fierté la façon dont le médaillon de Harry reflétait la lumière, comme le sien.

**A suivre…**

Je ne sais pas si je dois être épatée par votre patience ou m'inquiéter de votre silence… Je suis rentrée depuis quelques semaines mais j'ai si mis autant de temps, c'est parce que je réfléchissais à ce que je faisais pour la suite de l'histoire. Finalement, je vais la traduire, mais je pense que ça sera ma dernière trad ! (enfin, je dis ça…)

En fait Manoir Prince me fatigue un peu parfois car je ne suis pas totalement d'accord avec les idées communiquées dans la fic et elle manque un peu de relecture, donc ça peu être un peu usant à la longue. Mais bon, ça a l'air de vous plaire !

Prochain chapitre : eh oui, ce sera le dernier. La suite est toujours en cours d'écriture, elle en est au chapitre 67, la fic est déjà deux fois plus longue que la précédente et il s'y passe tellement de choses que je serais bien en peine de résumer. J'embrayerai directement dessus, je vous ai déjà fait assez attendre comme ça…

PS petite curiosité de ma part : avez-vous remarqué quelque chose dans ce chapitre ? Indice : c'était présent au début et je l'ai supprimé un moment.


	35. Départ du manoir Prince

**35 – Départ du manoir Prince.**

Les trois derniers jours de l'été filèrent plus vite que des ombres fuyant la lumière. Avant de s'en rendre compte, c'était la dernière soirée au manoir et Harry était en train de remplir sa malle, à côté de Draco qui faisait de même. En temps normal, la perspective d'aller à Poudlard l'aurait rempli d'allégresse, mais ce soir, il ressentait un peu de regret et de chagrin. Privet Drive n'avait jamais été sa maison, juste un endroit où passer l'été pendant les vacances. Mais le manoir… la propriété faisait partie de son sang maintenant, et il y était lié d'une façon que seul son père pouvait comprendre. Le laisser, même si ce n'était que pour neuf mois, allait le faire souffrir.

Tout allait lui manquer, la façon dont le soleil éclairait le merlinnier à l'aube, regarder par la fenêtre de sa chambre et voir le chêne où Hedwige avait fait le premier nid de ses poussins ; ils avaient tous été donnés, sauf Givre, qu'il avait décidé de garder. Il ne verrait plus avant l'été prochain Severus travailler dans le jardin, avec des vieux vêtements et des sabots, plantant, désherbant, arrosant. Il ne verrait plus les ombres s'étirer le soir jusqu'à danser sur l'étang où Draco aimait pêcher. Il ne pourrait plus se promener dans les bois et voler à travers le verger, cueillant des merlinnas et des pêches à l'aube. Cependant, ce qui allait le plus lui manquer serait la camaraderie qu'ils avaient partagée tous les trois au manoir, car il savait qu'une bonne partie en disparaîtrait dès qu'ils retourneraient à Poudlard.

Severus avait autorisé Harry à porter officiellement son nom, et s'était rendu au Ministère l'avant-veille pour remplir une déclaration de paternité et signer plusieurs formulaires.

- Encore de la paperasse, Merlin," avait-il grogné avant de transplaner. Mais il était revenu de meilleure humeur, toutes les démarches légales effectuées, grâce à une fiole du sang de Harry et une potion de Paternité. Harry était maintenant officiellement Harry Albus Rogue, fils de Severus Tobias Rogue, héritier du manoir Prince.

Severus avait aussi pris un exemplaire du la Gazette, dont les gros titres s'exclamaient _Une mère rejette son fils, la critique de son gardien ! _Et _Des Sang Pur condamnés par un vote unanime ! _Draco avait jeté un œil aux titres et avait ricané entre ses dents, frottant doucement la cicatrice de sa joue.

Cependant, même si légalement le monde magique le reconnaissait comme fils de Severus Rogue, Harry savait que ce ne serait pas entre eux à Poudlard comme au manoir, malgré le changement de statut de son père en tant qu'espion pour l'Ordre. D'abord, il y avait toujours ceux qui soutenaient Voldemort parmi les Serpentard et Harry était toujours un Gryffondor. Harry avait décidé de remettre en place le Glamour de son ancien visage dans le train ; il ne voulait pas être assommé de questions pendant le voyage, ça serait bien mieux de s'en occuper à l'école. Severus avait déjà envoyé un hibou à Dumbledore et prévenu qu'il allait révéler sa paternité de Harry lors de la première rencontre entre professeurs et que les maîtres de Maisons l'annonceraient ensuite à leurs élèves. Alors Harry pourrait enlever le Glamour et leur montrer son vrai visage. Et puis il y avait Draco, qui était presque dans la même situation, comment pouvaient-ils révéler qu'ils étaient frères sans paraître complètement fous ?

Harry balança ses livres de cours, y compris le livre d'Histoire de la magie de Severus, dans le fond de sa malle. Il s'occuperait de tout ça plus tard, après le voyage en train et le festin ; il n'avait pas encore parlé à Ron et Hermione de Draco, cette conversation-là promettait de déménager ! Et probablement d'occuper tout le trajet jusqu'à l'école.

- Draco, est-ce que tu vas dire à Crabbe et Goyle que je suis ton frère ?" demanda-t-il, mettant ses robes neuves dans sa malle.

- Oui, pourquoi ? Tu vas le dire à Weasley et Granger ?" demanda son frère, rangeant sa tenue de Quidditch dans son propre coffre.

- Oui, je vais leur dire. Mais qu'est-ce que ça va faire pour nous à l'école ? Est-ce qu'on doit le dire à tout le monde ?

Draco s'arrêta, pensif.

- Je ne sais pas encore, petit frère. Certains membres de ma Maison ont quelques… préjudices et là je vais avoir assez à faire pour ne pas me faire égorger dans mon sommeil parce que je suis un traître au Seigneur des Ténèbres, sans parler du fait que je suis le grand frère d'un Gryffondor.

- Égorgé dans ton _sommeil_ ?" répéta Harry, horrifié. "Est-ce que Papa sait ? Peut-être que tu devrais t'installer dans ses quartiers.

- Oui, il sait, et il va les prévenir de son côté, donc pas la peine de te mettre dans tous ces états. Ça va aller, je sais comment me débrouiller avec les poignards dans le dos, j'ai appris de Lucius. Quand ils se seront calmés, on verra si on fait courir le mot que tu n'es pas uniquement une saleté de cousin que je traîne dans les pattes. Ça te va ?

Harry réfléchit un moment et hocha la tête.

- Ok. Mais ne m'appelle pas petit frère en public, Draco. Ou sinon… je dirai à Hermione que tu en pinces pour elle.

Draco lui lança un regard noir.

- Fais ça et je te lance un sort pour inverser ta tête et ton cul. Et Papa pourra me coller une rouste, je m'en fous.

Harry lui fit une grimace.

- Ok. T'es prévenu.

- Fais gaffe, crétin !

- Gaffe à quoi ? Toi bavant en voyant Hermione dans son uniforme ?

- Harry… ne me force pas à traverser la pièce.

Harry étouffa son rire dans sa manche, ne voulant pas engager une autre bagarre avec Draco pour leur dernière soirée. Mais quand même, c'était vraiment facile de se payer la tête de son frère maintenant qu'il avait avoué ses sentiments pour Hermione, pensa malicieusement le Gryffondor.

Il s'arrêta soudain, regarda par la fenêtre le soleil qui disparaissait derrière la cime des arbres et soupira.

- Merlin… j'ai pas envie de partir." Sa main vint instinctivement se placer sur son médaillon, sous sa chemise.

Le silence lui répondit d'abord de l'autre côté de la pièce, puis Draco dit à voix basse :

- Moi non plus. Ça va me manquer ici. Sauf quelques trucs, comme faire cette saleté de lessive à la main.

- Ou récurer les cachots avec une brosse à dents.

- Ou désherber tout le jardin.

Ils continuèrent à se rappeler toutes leurs corvées de punition pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Draco fronce les sourcils et dise :

- Bon, petit frère, ça suffit tous les sentiments là. Je vais être malade. Et puis on sait tous les deux que la moitié de tout ça était de _ta_ faute.

- Moi ? C'est _toi_ qui as commencé à me chercher, Draco !

- Mon œil. Qui m'a plaqué au sol après la course dans le verger, hein ?

- Tu étais un crétin et tu as triché !

- Un raccourci, ce n'est _pas_ de la triche, tête de bois !

- On ne s'est jamais mis d'accord sur un raccourci, alors si !

- Harry, des fois tu es tellement débile que c'est un miracle que tu sois sorti de l'école primaire.

- Tu peux parler ! Tu ne savais même pas faire la vaisselle avant de venir ici, M. Premier de la classe !

- Hé-!

- Les garçons ! Ne me forcez pas à monter !" cria leur père en avertissement, les faisant bondir au plafond. Ils se turent.

- Regarde ce que tu as fait," grommela Harry, lançant un Draco un vrai regard Rogue. Crétin de Serpentard !

Draco lui rendit son regard, puis alla prendre une pile de livres sur son bureau, gardant un silence total, le nez en l'air. Tête de mule de Gryffondor !

Pincée entra dans la pièce à ce moment, plissant le nez de désapprobation.

_:Encore en train de vous disputer ? Vous faites une belle paire de frères. Astres et étoiles, ayez pitié de nous !:_

Un jour ordinaire dans le manoir Prince, pensa la chatoyante avec une ironie un peu lasse, se roulant en boule sur le lit de Harry et commençant à nettoyer sa fourrure sombre.

* * *

Un grand sorcier en robes noires se tenait sur le quai 9 ¾, entre deux malles et quatre cages de hibou, les bras croisés et regardant d'un air sévère les deux adolescents devant lui, l'un en polo rouge, l'autre en chemise gris clair. De toute évidence, il était en train de leur faire un sermon sur l'année à venir, dans un mélange de conseils et menaces tout paternel.

- … rappelez-vous que je suis Professeur Rogue pour vous en classe, pas Papa. Il est hors de question qu'on m'accuse de favoriser mes fils.

- Merlin non !" marmonna Draco entre ses dents.

Harry roula des yeux.

- _Bien sûr_ qu'on ne va jamais t'appeler Papa en classe. On tient à vivre jusqu'à notre diplôme, tu sais.

- Vraiment ?" un sourcil noir s'arqua d'un air dédaigneux très familier. "Alors attention au ton de ta voix, jeune homme, ou tu ne seras plus parmi nous aux vacances de Noël, car je t'aurai utilisé dans une potion expérimentale bien avant ça. Est-ce clair ?

- Oui, monsieur.

Le père exaspéré poussa un soupir et continua.

- Je surveillerai également vos notes, les garçons, et au premier relâchement ou paresse, vous vous installerez dans mes quartiers pour le reste de l'année, afin que je supervise personnellement votre travail." Les deux garçons pâlirent, et il continua avec un sourire diabolique. "Dans le même ordre d'idées, toute retenue que vous recevrez d'un professeur me sera rapportée et je vous donnerai une autre retenue et des punitions pour m'embarrasser devant mes collègues.

- QUOI ? C'est pas juste, monsieur !" protesta Draco. "Personne d'autre n'est puni doublement à l'école.

- Personne d'autre n'est mon fils non plus, jeune homme. Donc je te conseille de te tenir correctement, Draco Michael. Cela signifie également aucune bagarre entre vous pour quelque raison que ce soit, comme c'était le cas à la maison. Vous savez ce qui vous attendra, ou dois-je vous le rappeler ?

Les deux garçons rougirent et regardèrent le bout de leurs chaussures.

- Non, monsieur," répondit Harry, se tortillant en se rappelant le souvenir humiliant de s'être retrouvé à plat ventre sur les genoux de son père deux jours plus tôt suite à une bagarre avec Draco.

Il avait été trop loin dans ses taquineries à propos d'Hermione ; Draco avait perdu patience et lui avait donné un coup de poing dans la bouche. Harry avait répondu avec un coup dans le ventre, et une minute plus tard ils se roulaient au sol comme des chats sauvages. Jusqu'à ce que Severus les trouve, les sépare en les tirant par l'oreille, les gronde sévèrement et tienne la promesse qu'il avait faite de leur donner une fessée comme à des gamins de cinq ans. Ça avait été extrêmement humiliant, et ça avait fait mal en plus.

À côté de lui, Draco se balança d'un pied sur l'œil, les yeux rivés sur le sol, le bout de ses oreilles écarlates, se rappelant lui aussi l'issue de leur dernière bagarre. Hors de question que son père refasse _ça_ à l'école, ça avait déjà été horrible à la maison !

- On se rappelle, monsieur.

- Je l'espère," dit Severus d'une voix ferme. Il avait détesté tenir cette promesse, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas revenir sur sa parole, même s'il l'avait fortement regretté. "Parce que la prochaine fois que je vous prends à vous écharper pour une remarque idiote, je sors la cuillère. Alors ne me cherchez pas," prévint-il, espérant que l'affreuse menace serait assez pour les retenir de futures bagarres.

- On sera sages, monsieur," dirent les garçons en chœur.

- Pour une fois dans vos vies," dit sarcastiquement le professeur. Puis il s'éclaircit la gorge et ajouta doucement "Rappelez-vous ça aussi. Si jamais vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, un conseil, des plumes, un livre, de l'argent, une potion, un peu de calme, ma porte vous est toujours ouverte. N'hésitez jamais à venir me voir, je serai toujours là pour vous, à toute heure du jour et de la nuit." Il prit les deux garçons dans une étreinte un peu maladroite et murmura "Vous m'avez rendu très fier cet été, tous les deux, aucun père ne pourrait rêver de meilleurs fils. Je vous aime.

Ses deux fils restèrent collés à lui un moment, savourant ses félicitations et la force de ses bras.

- Je t'aime aussi, Papa," dit Harry, reniflant un peu.

Draco lui fit écho et passa rapidement une main sur son visage.

Ils se dégagèrent rapidement, priant pour que personne ne les ait vus se faire étreindre par leur professeur strict et perfectionniste, même si c'était leur père.

À ce moment le train entra en gare avec des grincements et un grand sifflement, alarmant les deux jeunes hiboux qui se mirent à hululer, jusqu'à ce que Hedwige les rassure d'un roucoulement.

Les deux garçons attrapèrent leurs malles, saluant Hagrid qui avait accepté d'escorter les élèves jusqu'à Poudlard cette année à la demande de Dumbledore.

- Filez, les garçons. Je vous verrai au dîner," leur intima Severus, avant de se tourner, de prendre la cage de Fantôme et de partir à pas vifs vers la sortie avant que quiconque puisse voir les larmes dans ses yeux. Heureusement, la foule commençait à arriver et très vite ce fut le chaos pour charger toutes les malles, cages et autres dans le train et embarquer dans les temps. _Reprends-toi, Severus ! Tu deviens aussi sentimental que Dumbledore, pleurer pour quelque chose d'aussi trivial qu'envoyer tes fils à l'école ! Ils ont quatorze ans, pas cinq, par Merlin ! Et tu les verras dans huit heures, pleurnichard !_

Cependant, la silhouette en robes noires s'arrêta avant de traverser le mur, regardant jusqu'à ce que ses fils soient entrés dans le train, un léger sourire éclairant son visage sévère. _Prends soin de mes garçons, Hagrid. Mon Dragon et mon Phénix. Ils sont la chose la plus importante au monde pour moi. Certes, à part une guerrière demi-fae, mais qu'est-ce que ça importe ?_ Puis il transplana dans un jet de lumière, réapparaissant dans sa salle de classe pour la préparer à la rentrée, lors de laquelle il pourrait procurer une saine terreur à une nouvelle génération d'apprentis sorciers remuants, irrespectueux et orgueilleux. Après tout, il avait une réputation à tenir.

* * *

Harry avança dans le couloir du train, tenant fermement les cages d'Hedwige et Givre, se demandant pourquoi l'Express semblait bien plus rempli cette année que la précédente. Ils avaient eu une foule d'inscriptions ou quoi ?

- Harry ! Je suis là !" Ron lui fit signe d'un wagon un peu plus loin. "Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

- Euh, je disais au revoir à mon… père,", dit Harry mal à l'aise, se glissant dans le compartiment et laissant tomber les cages sur la banquette en face de lui, à côté de la cage de Zéphyr.

- Oh," fit Ron, avant de rougir un peu, ne sachant quoi dire. C'était dur d'imaginer Rogue disant au revoir à quelqu'un sans le menacer de démembrement. Puis il se rappela qu'il devait encore à Harry des remerciements pour son cadeau. "Hé, Harry, merci mille fois pour Zéphyr. Il est… incroyable, beaucoup mieux que tous les hiboux que ma famille a jamais eus. Percy était malade de jalousie quand Zéphyr est arrivé avec ta lettre, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?" Les yeux de Ron brillaient. "Maintenant j'ai enfin un animal qui n'a pas appartenu à la moitié de mes frères, et il est super cool. J'ai donné Coq à Ginny, pour qu'elle ait son propre hibou.

Harry sourit.

- De rien, Ron. Je ne pouvais pas donner le fils d'Hedwige à n'importe qui, tu sais.

À ce moment Hermione entra dans le compartiment, tenant d'une main la boîte de Pattenrond et de l'autre une cage avec Athéna. Elle arborait un sourire resplendissant.

- Salut, Harry ! Salut, Ron ! Vous ne devinerez jamais ce qui s'est passé il y a trois jours. J'ai reçu quelque chose d'incroyable au courrier… cette chouette, Athéna, avec un mot disant que c'était un cadeau de quelqu'un qui…" Hermione s'interrompit, rougissant. "… admirait mon cerveau et mon talent et la manière dont mes… euh… cheveux volaient au vent. On ne m'avait jamais dit ça avant.

- On dirait que quelqu'un craque pour toi, Mione," ricana Ron.

- Ouais, je me demande qui c'est ?" ajouta Harry, dissimulant un sourire derrière sa main. _Bien joué, grand frère !_

Il se décala pour faire de la place à Hermione et ses animaux. Elle était visiblement flattée et curieuse de savoir qui était l'auteur de ce cadeau ; Harry savait qu'elle allait passer tout le trajet à essayer de trouver qui ça pouvait être.

- Euh… Harry ?" Hermione le regardait attentivement.

- Oui ?

- Je me demandais… si le professeur est ton père, pourquoi tu ne lui ressembles pas ? Tu as le même visage qu'avant.

Harry secoua la tête. On pouvait faire confiance à Hermione pour remarquer ça du premier coup.

- C'est un Glamour, on ne voulait pas provoquer d'émeute dans le train ou pendant le festin. Quand Papa l'aura dit aux autres professeurs, il enlèvera le sort et je serai comme j'ai été cet été, mon vrai visage. Vous verrez. Je suis vraiment son fils." Il décida de changer de sujet. "Tu as passé de bonnes vacances, Ron ?

- Toujours pareil, rien de neuf," dit son ami en haussant les épaules. "Le mieux ça a été quand tu m'as donné Zéphyr." Puis il se pencha en avant et demanda : "Et toi, tes vacances étaient comment ? Habiter avec Rogue à… comment tu as dit déjà ?

- Le manoir Prince," répondit Harry, serrant le médaillon sous son polo. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut une aile mauve et turquoise sur une silhouette sombre, quand Pincée cligna dans le compartiment et se posa sur la cage d'Hedwige avec un clin d'œil rusé.

- Ooh, ça a l'air magnifique, Harry," dit Hermione dans un long soupir. Ron roula des yeux. "Comment était-ce ? Dis-nous tout !

- Tout ? Vous êtes sûrs que vous voulez _tout_ savoir de ce que ma famille et moi on a fait cet été ? C'était vraiment barbant parfois.

- Harry ! Avec Severus Rogue comme père, _rien_ n'est jamais barbant," dit Hermione. "Et c'est quoi cette histoire de Draco Malefoy habitant là-bas aussi ? Raconte !

- D'accord, d'accord, si vous voulez. Je vais vous dire tout ce que je peux," dit en riant l'héritier du manoir Prince, ce qui n'était pas techniquement un mensonge. Il commença son récit avec le matin où il s'était réveillé tôt pour faire le petit-déjeuner à Privet Drive et avait découvert le maître des Potions ensanglanté sur le canapé neuf de sa tante. Il était loin de savoir que cette découverte allait changer le cours de sa vie, et lui donner enfin ce qu'il souhaitait depuis toujours – une famille et une maison à lui.

Ses amis écoutèrent, bouche bée, Harry raconter les événements de cet été hautement inhabituel où le manoir l'avait choisi comme Héritier Apparent, et où il avait gagné un père, un frère, et un endroit où revenir.

**Fin.**

Il paraît que certains d'entre vous (j'ai les noms) ne liraient pas mes petites notouillettes de bas de chapitre. Ils ignoreront donc que cette histoire a une suite et que je vais la traduire. Parution du premier chapitre d'ici fin septembre.


	36. La suite !

Suite à un changement de traductrice, la suite de cette histoire, nommée "_Retour au manoir Prince_" est disponible sous le profil d'**Helena-Serdaigle**, qui est dans mes favoris.

Cette fic comptera près de 80 chapitres et j'ai fait le pari quand j'ai commencé à la traduire d'atteindre les **1500** reviews. À vous de jouer !

* * *

**Note** : Je sais que vous auriez bien aimé que je continue à traduire, mais pour des raisons personnelles, je ne peux pas continuer, et d'ailleurs j'ai envie de faire une pause dans la traduction. C'est pourquoi j'ai passé le relais à Helena, après examen de plusieurs candidatures. Merci en tout cas de votre gentillesse et de votre fidélité.


End file.
